A Jaded Fantasy
by fairytellerxo
Summary: When the Sons realize their in the presence of a Russian power player can they put it to good use or will they all end up in a jaded fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

_From the beginning we were fated to be together, I was just too young and dumb to realize it. By the time it all clicked for me it was too late, I had lost her, her love, her friendship, her smile, her laugh and her infectious giggles, and the never ending cheering she did for me. I had lost my best friend. There was no talking her into coming back this time. I had run out of chances, I guess I never took her threats of leaving my life seriously because she always came back regardless of how badly I fucked up. _

So when she walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse I was in total shock. I had No idea how to act or where to look. She looked better than she did when I saw her at our high school graduation. Her hair was longer and darker, her skin a deeper caramel color. Her eyes, still grey and stunning. Her lips, full and painted a deep red color. Her left arm was fully covered with tattoos. It wasn't until one of my brother's wrapped his arms around her that I stopped checking her out and retreated to the back of the clubhouse. Jealousy and confusion pulsing thru me.

_I __fi__rst met Brianna in September of our freshman year of high school. She sat all alone in the corner of the cafeteria, her face buried in a book. The first time we made eye contact I nearly ate shit. Those stunning grey eyes, they were something I had never seen before. She looked away fast, her attention back down. I mustered up what little confidence I had and made my way to her. Before I even had the chance to speak she introduced herself. _

_"I'm Brianna." _

_Her voice shocked me. It was low and sensual. A bit raspy. All in a sexy way. Her tone gave way to a accent that sounded foreign, maybe Serbian, possibly Russian. I loved it. I wanted to hear her speak for days._

_I managed to introduce myself. "I'm Juan Carlos." I stuttered out. Mentally slapping myself. "Can I sit here?" Her grey eyes scanned me, I suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness course thru me. _

_"Ok." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. I sat down and was hit with the most amazing scent. It was a sweetness mixed with the way the air smelled after a storm. It had me hooked. I needed to be close, as close as she would allow me to be. _

"Juice!" I heard Happy's deep voice on the other side of my door. I tried to ignore him when he started pounding on the door. He was the last person I wanted to talk to, let alone be around. I pushed off my bed, and stomped over to the door and yanked it open with force, causing Happy to stumble in.

"Yeah?" I huffed, hoping to hide the irritation I was feeling within. He towered over me and I shifted uncomfortably in my work boots.

"Church." He growled and I had to take a step back.

"Who is your friend?" I dared to ask him. My eyes focused on my shoe laces.

"Brianna, I met her when I went to visit my ma and aunt." He said with a shrug and stalked out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I stood there, looking at the door.

She lived in California? She was close to me. When did she move out here? Last time we talked it wasn't the most pleasant conversation.

_"What the fuck Juan!?" Her voice was trembling, her accent was thick. Her bright grey eyes were now dark as an abyss. She looked thru me instead of at me. Like she was possessed, she wasn't herself and I was the reason why. _

I walked out my room, dragging my feet all the way to church. My mind was spinning to much to even contemplate hearing the club's issues or voting. My thoughts were on her and her alone. I saw her perched at the corner of the bar, sipping a beer. She always picked the corner seats. It used to drive me insane.

When I sat at the redwood table, all the voices were dull and distant, as memories flooded back to me. I tried to shake them out with a few quick jolts of my head, no such luck.

_"I'm sorry Bri!" I was crying. Tears ran hot down my cheeks as I watched the love of my life collapse to the ground in body shaking sobs. I moved to soothe her and she shoved me away. Her face was twisted in pain and anger. _

"You ok Juice?" Once again I was brought back to reality as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw it was Jax.

"Yeah, brother I'm good." I lied. Of course I wasn't good. The love I ruined so many years ago, was here and with Happy. Out of all people she had found a friend of mine to get involved with. I walked out behind Jax, trying to avoid the bar.

"Juicy boy!" Chib's shouted, a joint hanging from his lips. I walked over, trying not to draw her attention. I wasn't ready to face her just yet.

Uh oh. I was staring and she had caught me. Her eyes narrowed at me. As if she was trying to figure out who I was and if we knew each other. Then as if a light went on, her face grew bright and she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Juan." Her voice was still low and sensual as she sauntered her way over to me, Happy right behind her. "It's me! Bri!" She threw her arms around my neck. Her scent hit me hard and I melted into her.

"Juice." I pushed her away and her face twisted in confusion. "I go by Juice now." I lifted my beer to her. Feeling the need to be an asshole and scare her off.

"You know him?!" Happy's voice was low and gravely.

"Yeah! From high school." She mewed. Her arms wrapping around his waist. Anger boiled in my veins as she rested her head against his chest. "Small ass world." She smiled and let him guide her away from me. Leaving me to my thoughts and memories once again.

_"Get out!" Her voice was suddenly calm. It was eerie. She seemed to be in a whole new mindset as she pointed to the door. I retreated, not wanting to hurt her further. It wasn't until I was making my way down the stairs that I heard shit start breaking. I wanted to go back in and hold her, to keep her from hurting herself, from breaking down any further. But I knew if I went back, it would only make things worse. _

Her laughed brought me back this time. I looked over and she was bent over the pool table, Happy behind her, helping her line up a shot. She was hustling him, from what I remembered she was a better pool player then myself, which is saying a lot since I made most of my money hustling pool.

"Happy!" She squealed, hopping away from him.

I shifted in my seat. The jealousy rising every second I saw them together. She should have been playing pool and laughing with me. Not with him. He was too old for her anyways.

Whoa, this jealous shit is hitting me hard. I watched their interaction. The way he was rough with her, but she held her own. I don't remember that trait. She used to be unsure and skittish. It was a sexy sight to see. Her standing up to him.

She looked my way and I turned my head so fast, I swear I got whiplash. When I turned back, she was approaching me. Her hips swaying back and forth damn, when did she get those curves?

"Juice." Her voice, it softened me. I looked at her then over her shoulder. Happy's eyes boring holes into my skulls. I shuddered and looked back at her. "You gonna ignore me?" She smacked me in my gut.

"No." I stated glaring at her. "We should talk, in private." I hopped off my stool and grabbed her arm, leading her to the doors of the clubhouse. I noticed her giving Happy a small wave before we exited. That made me upset.

"Ow." She yelped and I loosened my grip. Not even realizing it was tight.

"Fuck," I ran a hand over my head. "I'm sorry Brianna." I felt a rush of insecurity flow thru me once again.

"It's fine, Juan." Her accent, she still had it and I fucking loved it. She pushed hair behind her right ear. Revealing a shaved side. I wanted to touch it. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. Really long time." I took a seat and pulled her down next to me. Just so I could breathe her in. "How'd you end up here?"

"Happy brought me here." Her voice was lively and playful. I shot her a look and she smiled.

"In Cali Bri." I needed and wanted an answer. I desperately needed an answer.

"Work, landed a residency in Oakland." Wow, she was a fucking doctor and here i was, a fucking criminal. "Plastic surgery." I nodded and stared at the ground.

"Dr. Hohrykova." I said, more to myself then to her. I was deeply proud and impressed with her in this moment. Happy her life was turning out the way she always dreamed it would be.

"Yeah. Dr. Hohrykova is a mouth full. I go by Dr. H." Her voice was melodic. "So, you ran away from life and became a biker?"

"Yeah." I said. "Intelligence officer." I never really knew how dumb that sounded until I spoke the words to her.

"Geeky biker. That's something new." Her face twisted into concentration. "I'm gonna be honest this is really weird."

"Why?" I asked already knowing the answer. She still remembered all the shit He put her thru.

"Because I'm here with your 'brother'."

"How long have you been with him?" I asked hoping it wasn't long, on the account I had seen him take countless crow eaters to his room.

"Not long, exclusive since last night." She smiled and ran a fingernail across her long eyelashes. "I know about all his indiscretions. So don't bad mouth him, alright?" Her voice was stern as she looked me in the eyes.

"I still love you." I blurted, wasn't my smoothest line but it was the truth. That was all I had.

"I don't doubt that, but I've moved on. I still have love for you, but I will never forget the shit you put me thru Juan Carlos. That shit cut me deep. So deep I ended up hitting the bottles, getting all fucked up and numb, just so I could get you from under my skin. I don't think you fully realize how all that shit wrecked me. I wanted to stay with you, believe that. I couldn't be a victim anymore, I let you get away with too damn much. I blamed myself for that night. Couldn't sleep in my room for weeks, it took weeks to get rid of every trace of you. Now you're in front of me and I really want to strangle you and I want you to hurt but I'm just gonna say thank you. That night made me stronger."

I sat there, mouth open. In shock. In awe. In disbelief. She thanked me. "It wasn't your fault, I fucking regret that shit. I regret everything. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left it like that."

"It's cool, we were young and dumb, thought what we had would last forever. We had amazing times together, I'll always remember that, but I'll remember the bad shit more. We're adults, we can be friends and move forward. Or you can be bitter and glare at Happy. I won't let you disrespect him tho."

"I still love you, I can't be your friend now." I was honest with her. Remembering all the lies I told her over the 4 years we were together.

"So be it. Just don't start shit with Happy and we'll be cool. I'm serious Juan Carlos Ortiz." She strode away. Left me feeling empty. I was bummed. I was upset. I was pissed. She fucking threatened me and I wasn't sure I took her serious. Would she really hurt me if I ruffled his feathers? I was pretty sure he'd cause more harm then she ever could.

I walked back into the clubhouse, and instantly spotted them. She was standing between his legs as he sat and sipped a beer.

I was jealous. I knew we were fated to be together, I just had to make her see things my way.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. It ddoesn't really go by anything that happens in the show. I will pull bits and pieces from some episodes tho. This is also my first time using first person perspective with interlacing flashbacks. So any reviews will be much appreciated. I'm not sure if I'll keep it in this perspective and would you guys want to see things from Brianna's perspective if i keep it in first person? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the two reviewers, and readers. Hope this chapter is well perceived. It's basically the first chapter but from Brianna's perspective, so it's some of the same dialogue mixed with HER memories. The next chapters will be written with their perspectives together, with a lot more of the relationship between Bri and Hap.**

* * *

_I was fourteen when Juan and I met. It was that love at first sight type thing. The cliché geeky quiet girl and the lazy but smart bad boy. I thought we were fated to be in love forever. It wasn't until years later that I found out fate had other things in mind for us. Juan was never truly faithful, but I always forgave him because I loved him. The first semester of our senior year of high school when he confessed a betrayal so huge it wrecked my world. He cheated again but this time he had gotten the girl pregnant. That was the end. I had kicked him out of my room, my life, and my heart. I couldn't forgive him and I sure as hell never wanted to see him again. _

So when my new boyfriend Happy suggested I go with him to Charming and meet some of his brothers from the motorcycle club he was in, I had no clue I would run into my godforsaken ex boyfriend Juan.

_"Brianna." His voice was low. I could instantly tell something was wrong. _

_"Yeah Juan?" I asked, feeling my voice about to break with sadness as tears began to form. _

_"I cheated and um, she says she's pregnant." He was crying now. I just sat wide-eyed. Hoping I had misheard him. Hoping he was playing some sort of cruel joke. _

_"Wait…what?" I choked out. Pushing him away from me. I could feel the hurt deep inside my heart. It almost felt like it stopped in that moment of realization that the man I was in love with was going to be a dad to a child that wasn't mine. _

_"Bri. I'm so fucking sorry." He was crying harder. A pained expression on his face. I felt bad for him. _

_"Get out!" I spoke. My voice was calm and steady. He looked down at me and I couldn't bring myself to look directly in his eyes. He surrendered and walked out of my room. I waited until I heard his heavy foot steps grow distant that I started breaking everything I could. _

"Juan?" I asked, looking in his direction. We locked eyes and I smiled at him. "It's me Bri." I got up and walked over to him Happy right behind me. I reached him and grabbed him up into a hug.

"Juice." He pushed me away and I could feel the look of confusion spread across my face. "I go by Juice now." He was being a jerk to me for no reason. If anyone had the right to be a jerk it was me.

"You know him?!" Happy asked, his voice was sexy and raspy. I got turned on by his voice so easily.

"Yeah! From high school." I purred at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. Watching Juan get angry. "Small ass world." I let him guide me away from Juan. Leaving him to his thoughts and liquor.

I was playing pool with Happy, laughing and having a good time. He was helping me learn shots, even tho I was an amazing pool player. I let him help me anyways, mostly because I loved the way he smelled, the way his skin brushed against mine and the way his breath tickled the sensitive skin on my neck.

"Happy!" I yelped as I moved away from him. He had tickled me and made me mess up my shot.

From my place I could see Juan, his eyes glowering with jealousy. It made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to flaunt my happiness in his face, but then again he deserved to suffer and see me happy.

I felt Happy's rough hands grab my hips and pull me into him. I smacked his hands. I loved that he was rough. It turned me on, but I liked being difficult with him. Giving him what he was dishing out.

"Bri, I needa help Jax." His voice was low and stern.

"Alright babe." I turned to face him and he gave me a quick kiss before he turned to talk to Jax, leaving me to my own devices. I decided to talk to Juan.

I looked at him. He turned to ignore my gaze so fast it made me uneasy. I approached him anyway, my body blushing as his hungry brown eyes roamed over me.

"Juice." I whispered. His demeanour changed slightly. His gaze went over my head and I turned, seeing my Killer staring in our direction. "You gonna ignore me?" I smacked him, regaining his attention.

"No." His voice was acidic. "We should talk, in private." I stepped back as he hopped off his stool, pulling up his pants before grabbing my arm and leading me to the doors of the clubhouse. Looking back towards Happy, he gave me a small wave.

"Ow." I whined, even though I meant it to come out as a declaration. He loosened his grip and I pulled away.

"Fuck," He ran a hand over his head. "I'm sorry Brianna."

"It's fine, Juan." I shrugged my shoulders and pushed my hair behind my ear. Running a finger over my shaved undercut. I could tell he wanted to touch it. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. Really long time." He took a seat and pulled me down next to him. "How'd you end up here?"

"Happy brought me here." I could hear my voice perk up, just by hearing my man's name.

He shot me a nasty look and I smiled. "In Cali Bri." I knew what he meant the first time he asked. I just didn't think I owed him anything to answer it, but when a look of pure desperation passed across his face, I caved.

"Work, landed a residency in Oakland,plastic surgery." I saw him nodding and ignoring my eyes.

"Dr. Hohrykova." He said, I could hear a hint of pride in his voice.

_"Juan, what're you gonna do after high school?" I tapped my pen against my notebook and awaited his answer. _

_He squeezed my ass before he let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. His arms folded under his head. "I want to be a computer tech, set up computer systems and shit like that." _

_I smiled I knew he was good with anything electronic, but he was a super genius when it came to computers. He could hack into anything and everything. _

_"What about you Bri?" His voice sounded sandy and full of sleep. _

_"A doctor. Plastic surgeon. I'm gonna make ugly people pretty and pretty people ugly." I laughed. _

_"Dr. Hohrykova." He yawned as he drifted to sleep. I threw my fur blanket over his svelte body and went back to writing in my notebook._

The memory disappeared more quickly then it came. "Yeah. Dr. Hohrykova is a mouth full. I go by Dr. H." God my accent was coming thru."So, you ran away from life and became a biker?" I felt the sting of disappointment in my gut. I always pictured him in an office, or having his own tech business, not running around and wasting his talents.

"Yeah." He said. "Intelligence officer."

I saw his face wince."Geeky biker. That's something new." Still disappointed but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I'm gonna be honest this is really weird."

"Why?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I'm here with your 'brother'." I replied bluntly.

"How long have you been with him?" He asked, finally making eye contact again. I could see the wheels in his head turning. He was itching to tell me about the countless women Happy took to bed.

"Not long, exclusive since last night." I said, playing with my eyelashes. It seemed to be a nervous tick I had picked up in medical school. "I know about all his indiscretions. So don't bad mouth him, alright?" My voice was serious as I looked him in the eyes.

"I still love you." He blurted, making us both cringe at his blatant truth.

I wanted to asked him whatever came of that girl he got pregnant. Did she keep the baby? Did she abort it? Lose it? Was it a boy or a girl? Did he man up and become a dad, or did he run away and end up here because he didn't want the responsibility? I didn't ask him tho. It seemed like it needed to he brought up at a different time.

I cleared my head and let my feelings flow.

"I don't doubt that, but I've moved on. I still have love for you, but I will never forget the shit you put me thru Juan Carlos. That shit cut me deep. So deep I ended up hitting the bottles, getting all fucked up and numb, just so I could get you from under my skin. I don't think you fully realize how all that shit wrecked me. I wanted to stay with you, believe that. I couldn't be a victim anymore, I let you get away with too damn much. I blamed myself for that night. Couldn't sleep in my room for weeks, it took weeks to get rid of every trace of you. Now you're in front of me and I really want to strangle you and I want you to hurt but I'm just gonna say thank you. That night made me stronger."

He sat there, mouth open. In shock. In awe. In disbelief. Yes, I thanked him.

"It wasn't your fault, I fucking regret that shit. I regret everything. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left it like that." His voice was on the verge of cracking, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"It's cool, we were young and dumb, thought what we had would last forever. We had amazing times together, I'll always remember that, but I'll remember the bad shit more. We're adults, we can be friends and move forward. Or you can be bitter and glare at Happy. I won't let you disrespect him tho." That was something I was serious about, I felt so protective of Happy. I knew he could care for himself, but I felt like I still needed to protect him, be by his side and hold him down when it was needed.

"I still love you, I can't be your friend." He was grimacing at the ground. I felt bad because he was still hung up on the fate thing.

"So be it. Just don't start shit with Happy and we'll be cool. I'm serious Juan Carlos Ortiz." I strode away. Leaving him to wallow in a pool of self pity. He wasn't going to draw me back in. I was over his bullshit. On to better things. As I walked into the clubhouse I let my mind drift to when I first met Happy.

_"Hey Mrs. Lowman." I greeted the older woman as I walked up the path to her front door. She was sitting on her swing nursing a cup of tea. _

_"Hola Bri!" Her voice was cheerful today. She didn't sound sick at all. "My son is here!" _

_I had heard so many stories of him when I brought her over crafts and books. He sounded like an overall amazing guy, but then again Moms always played up their kids assets. _

_"Ma." I heard him before I saw him. Then when I saw him, he took my breath. "Who's she?" _

_"Hap, this is Bri. Bri my son Happy." She smiled, looking between the two of us. _

_I stood up and extended a hand, and he accepted it and we shook. The touch sending shivers down my spines. _

_"Nice to meet you Bri." He smirked at me. I knew that had to be the closest thing I was going to get from him._

"How'd it go?" Happy's voice shook me from my thoughts. His arm draping lazily over my shoulders as he steered me over to the leather sofa, where Chibs and Tig sat.

"Alright. He's stubborn as hell still." I shook my head as he pulled me down into his lap.

"He's an idiot." He tapped his fingers on my thighs. I could get used to this. I just hoped I could keep the distance between Juan and myself.

* * *

**End Note: arowley, Happy is my favorite as well, but for some reason I needed to write this Juice fic. I do have a Happy fic in the works. So keep an eye out for that one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I appreciate the reads, follows, favorites and reviews. This chapter has more Happy in it. So enjoy.**

* * *

I woke with a start. Feeling around the bed I found it to be empty. When I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I found Happy. Sitting at a small desk, watching me. He smirked at me and I smiled back.

"Morning." My voice felt scratchy. I cleared my throat hoping it would make it better but no such luck.

"Hey." He was a man of few words. Something I enjoyed, since I liked to talk a lot.

"I feel like crap." I groaned as I fell back onto his small bed. Luckily I had the day off and could sleep the feeling away.

"Get your ass up Bri." He growled but his eyes were smiling. He stood and gripped my ankles, pulling me towards him. I giggled and he smiled as I sat up on the end of the bed.

"I'm up!" I squeaked. My throat was killing me. I couldn't really afford to be sick but like always my body had other plans for me.

"Breakfast is ready." He pulled me to my feet and laced his fingers with mine. "Throw those sweats on and let's eat."

I pulled on his sweats, folding the waist band over a couple of times so they fit better. They weren't too long, I was five feet nine inches to his six feet 2 inch frame. He opened the door and I walked out first and he fell into place beside me.

As soon as we hit the clubhouse I could sort of smell the food. Everyone who had stayed the night before were eating and talking. I took a seat next to Tig, he smiled at me and turned back to his food.

"Want anything?" Happy mumbled.

"Just water and toast." I could feel my stomach flip with nausea as I shifted on the uncomfortable stool.

"Aye lass." Chibs chirped in my ear. His voice reminding me so much of my Uncle Peter.

"Hey Chibs." I gave him a weak smile. "What's up?"

"Nothin' just wanted to ask ya how ye got Hap to fetch ye food for ya." He chuckled.

"Put a spell on him." I giggled. "Learned it from a caster in my motherland." I let my accent thicken as I spoke.

He laughed even harder. "I like ya." With that statement he walked off as Happy returned with a bottle of water and a plate piled high with food.

"Thanks." I twisted off the cap and took a long pull as I sat back and watched everyone interact.

"Eat." Happy shoved a spoonful of eggs in front of my face. I looked at him and took the spoon and the eggs. They were pretty good but did nothing to help me feel better. "You look green."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick Happy." I shrugged as I slid off the stool and walked towards the doors. Hoping fresh air would make me feel better. I laid back on the first table I saw and let the cool air settle in my bones.

_It was four in the morning when the pounding on my front door started. I was going to ignore it but instead grabbed my gun from my night stand and went to check it out. _

_I peeked thru the peep hole and saw Happy standing there looking mean. I pulled the door open and greeted him with the gun. _

_"Nice to see you too." He pushed past me, the gun not even phasing him. _

_"What're you doing here?" I asked as I watched him shrug out of his cut and sweatshirt. _

_"Trying to sleep." He yawned and plopped down on to the couch. Not bothering to remove his boots. _

_"You can sleep in a bed Happy. They don't bite." I walked to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket, when I returned he was fast asleep. I covered him and made my way back to bed._

"Back to bed." I felt his large hands grip my waist as he slung me over his shoulder.

"I can walk." I protested weakly.

SOA SOA

I yawned as I woke up not entirely sure how I made it to my room, let alone managed to strip down to my boxers last night but I did. My head was killing me, a dull throbbing pain, it seemed to get worse with every blink. I drank too much now I was paying for it.

"Get it together Ortiz." I said to myself as I tried to sit up. With a groan and a grunt I managed to complete the task, any thoughts about getting out of bed would have to wait until my room stopped spinning.

When the spinning subsided, I took a swig of water from the bottle sitting next to my bed. Slid off it and pulled on my pants and shirt. I made my way out, only to have to side step Happy, who had Bri over his shoulder. She looked dead. Her body was loose and limp, and her hair fell in a mess of dark curls.

"Hey." I threw out in their direction.

"Hey." Happy gruffed at me. "Breakfast is goin' fast." He disappeared into his room.

I padded towards the kitchen. Seeing Gemma standing in front of the stove with Lyla at her side. I smiled and entered.

"Hey baby." Gemma cooed when she saw me. She was always doting on me like I was her child.

"Hey Gem." I eyed the pancakes and bacon sitting off to the side. I grabbed a plate and started loading it up. I then made my way outside to the picnic tables.

I didn't want to be bothered, I mostly wanted to be alone and think. As soon as I sat down, my mind started wandering.

_"It's a boy." The doctor looked at us both. We were smiling. Like damn fools. I was going to have a son. A son, a mini me. I was happy. I wasn't ready for this but I'd do my best for the kid. _

My mind drifted back to reality as I registered my name being called.

"Juice." Lyla's voice was soft. I liked her a whole bunch, she was cool.

"Yeah?" I finally asked.

"I need your help in the office with the computer. Its doing something weird."

"Ok, give me a few minutes." I sat and finished eating my food lazily and without purpose. I wasn't tasting it any longer. My mind was swimming in memories, dulling the rest of my senses.

I made my way back to the office after putting my dirty plate and cup in the kitchen. Thinking of my dreams I had when I was in school, back when I had Bri to motivate me to chase my dreams of being a computer tech.

I sat down in front of the computer, wishing Gemma would get rid of this thing already. It was always breaking down. I cracked my knuckles and went to work. Ridding the beast of the many viruses it had collected since the last time I cleaned it.

"The geek is in his habitat." I looked up and Jax was leaning against the door jamb, a smirk on his face. "We got church in 10." He slinked off.

I managed to get the beast running right with a few minutes left over. I made my way quickly to my room to grab my cut before heading back out to chapel. I half wondered what we had to talk about today. I didn't think we had trouble then again I wasn't in with the higher up guys.

I sat down, across from Happy who was tapping aimlessly on the redwood table. Then Bobby sat down next to me and smiled. He smelled like syrup and scotch. My nose stung a bit but I didn't move away.

Jax and Chibs filed in, the doors closing behind them. They took their seats and I waited impatiently for things to get started.

"Brothers," Jax drawled as he began, his face set in a serious expression which made me begin to worry. "The Mayans need guns, as you know we don't deal with guns anymore. The Irish cut ties with us. The Mayans are threatening to break the truce with us if we can't get them guns to secure their territory and keep the niners from taking over."

We all exchanged looks, wondering just how we were supposed to solve this situation.

"Any suggestions?" Jax asked. The gavel rolling around in his hand.

"Let them break it, we have guns to defend ourselves." Tig threw out. His blue eyes looking dark and serious.

"We can't afford to go to war with the Mayans." Bobby said. "We don't have enough bodies as is, we can't lose anymore."

Before I could even stop myself, my mouth opened. "Russians."

"What about them?" Happy asked. Shooting me a look.

"We buy from them." I should have said nevermind but I didn't.

"We don't have those connections Juicy." Chibs trilled.

"I do, well, Hap, he has a better connection." There it was, I was dragging him into my bullshit. I looked down, avoiding his look.

"Hap, is what he's saying true?" Jax asked. His eyes getting cheery with hope.

"I guess, I only met her dad a few times tho." He ran a hand over his head and glared in my direction.

"Who's dad?"

"Brianna." I said, finally making eye contact with Happy.

"I'm lost." Tig said. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She's a Hohrykova. Her family deals arms. Also has one of the biggest illegal weapons business on the East Coast, but is moving some of that here to Northen Cali." I stated confidently. Feeling proud I knew that.

"Holy shit." Jax smiled. "You think she can set up a meeting with her dad for us?"

"We can ask her." Happy said.

"Good. Get on it. Til we get an answer church is over." He banged the gavel.

The guys filed out, leaving myself, Jax, and Happy sitting at the table.

SOASOASOA

I sat in Happy's bed once again, rubbing my eyes, and cringing at the sunlight that was pouring thru the blinds. My throat felt raw and the headache was now a dull vibration as I sat up. I couldn't remember the last time I even had a cold this bad, but this shit sucked so hard. I kicked off the sheet that was covering me and rolled out of the bed.

Walking to the desk I finished the rest of my water and left the room. I walked down the hall, pausing in front of the beautiful bike that was displayed, I reached out to touch it then decided against it.

I finished the short trip to the open space of the clubhouse. Noticing the guys buzzing around and a few croweaters tending to their needs. I thought it was still too early for them to be strutting around in cheap clothes and reeking of drugstore perfume. It made my nose wrinkle with distaste.

"Hey Bri." Lyla waved at me. I gave her a smile. "You look like shit." She laughed. I liked her. She was genuinely cool and less intense than Gemma.

"I feel like shit." I cleared my throat, feeling the pain rip thru me. "Where's Happy? I need to get out of here."

"In the Chapel. I wouldn't dare go in there." Lyla shook her blonde curls and strutted off towards the bar.

I walked to the Chapel and stood in front of the open doors. Noticing Jax, Juan, and Happy sitting at the grossly oversized table. "Hi." I croaked. Sounding like I smoked a full pack of cigarettes in five minutes.

"Just the person we were waiting to see." Jax got up and walked towards me. "We need your help." He pulled me in and shut the doors. I looked at them all, I was so confused.

"Unless you guys need tits, noses, or lipo, I don't think I can help you." I sat down next to Happy. Our hands finding each other under the table, our pinkies linked, I gave him a wink.

"Guns." Juan stated flat-out. Now I got it, they needed me for my dad. "Your dad still deals, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." I wasn't about to lie to them. Any quick search would pull up my dad and his business. "I rather not get involved with this." I coughed. Feeling my throat get rawer.

"We just need a meeting." Jax said. "Set it up and we'll owe you a favor."

I weighed it out. I liked the club, I liked Jax he was cool when he wasn't in his head. I wanted to know what they needed the guns for but was also afraid to ask. I was certain I shouldn't even know this much, I would probably end up dead if I talked about this conversation. I looked at Happy then back towards Jax, I felt safe with Happy, I didn't think he'd put me in a situation where I'd be at risk.

"I'll set it up." I stood up and reached out a hand to Jax. "You owe me a favor now, I'll cash it in soon." I smiled.

"You didn't get us the meeting just yet darlin'." He smiled at me.

"I'm confident in my ability to get my dad to do things." I winked at him and sat back down, this time on Happy's lap. I prayed the club knew what they were asking to get into and if they didn't, Jax was a whole less smarter than I assumed him to be.

* * *

**So, there it is. Chapter 3. Hope you all like it. Setting up for a plot. Next chapter will most likely be all Hap and Bri. Just so you can get a sense of their dynamic as a couple away from the club.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the continued support for this story, I really truly appreciate it all. **

**Arowley I don't think I will go that route. I like the idea of him being loving with his woman and a hard ass for the club.**

* * *

I don't even know what time it was when we walked into the house. All I knew was I was tired, my ass hurt from Happy's bike. The two-hour ride was pure torture. It wasn't intimate in a way I find a car ride to be, but he had insisted we ride home and not take a car service. I guess in a sense me being on the back of his bike was an intimate moment for him.

"Babe want a beer?" I called over my shoulder as I headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah." He mumbled as I heard the loud thump of his boots hitting the floor. Smiling as I remembered the first time I removed his boots for him.

_"If you're gonna walk thru my house take those dirty boots off." I threw him a serious look and he was just smirking at me. _

_"Make me." He challenged. _

_"Challenge accepted." I walked towards him and dropped to my knees and gripped his left foot and attempted to tug the boot off while he wriggled around. _

_"The fuck." He said as he lost his balance and fell to the floor. I sat on his legs and tugged at the boots before switching to untying the laces. "Give up." _

_"Never!" I gave him my most evil laugh and tugged the left boot off. Holding it over my head in victory. "One to go!" _

_He started tickling me and I lost it. I fell over in a fit of giggles as he climbed on top of me and continued the assault. _

_"Say uncle." He whispered as his fingers kept dancing along my rib cage. _

_"No." I was laughing so hard tears ran down my face. _

_"Say it!" He roared. _

_"Uncle!" I finally relented. "My stomach hurts!" _

_He fell off me and I climbed on him. Tugging off his right boot. _

_"Victory is mine!" I tossed his boot against the wall and smiled at him. _

I pulled open the fridge, enjoying the cool air from it as I grabbed a bottle of beer and a fruit punch Arizona for myself. I knocked the top off the beer on the edge of the counter and dragged my feet towards the living room.

"Thanks." He reached for the beer and I put it in his large hand. He looked comfortable in the recliner. He had stripped down to only his boxers and tank top. I drank in the sight of him with thirsty eyes. "Sit."

He adjusted and I sat between his legs and rested against his chest. The scent of cologne and cigarettes tickled my nose. I normally hated the smell of cigarette smoke, but for some reason I couldn't imagine him without it. It was his signature scent. It completed who he was in a weird sense.

"Your bike hurt my ass." I whispered, my throat was still feeling a bit sore. The ride did nothing to help.

"How, you got enough cushion." He laughed and ran his fingers over my collarbone.

"It still hurt." I chuckled. "I'm sleepy." I tilted my head back and he tilted his down and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Let's go to bed then." I slid off the recliner and waited for him to get up. When he stood he wrapped an arm around my waist and directed us toward our room.

He yanked back the blankets, letting my fur blankets hit the floor. I frowned at him but didn't say anything. I just stripped off my pants and climbed into bed. He was already settled in when I got comfortable. He pulled me close and our bodies melted together.

"Night Bri." He whispered into my ear.

"Night babe." I yawned and closed my eyes. Enjoying being held tight against him.

I woke up, Happy was gone, his side of the bed was warm still, so I assumed he hadn't left too long ago. I sat up and sighed, I hated when he left. It made the house feel empty and pointless. I pulled off my shirt and scooted off the bed.

I grabbed one of Happy's sweatshirts he had left with me and pulled it on. It smelled exactly like him. It would have to do for now. I trudged out of the room and headed towards the kitchen only to stop in my tracks as I saw my step mom and Happy talking in the kitchen.

"Hey." He muttered as he rolled his eyes in her direction. She wasn't his favorite person, she talked more than she should and her accent was so thick it made her speech so slurred you'd think she was drunk ALL the time.

_"Kat!" My step mom let out the most high-pitched scream I ever heard. I dropped what I was doing and grabbed my gun and ran out to where she was. _

_"Oh." I stopped in my tracks at the sight. Happy was standing in the open door, my step mom cowering on the floor her purse jutting out in his direction. _

_"Relax, he's not going to hurt you." I pulled her up from the floor. "He's the guy I told you about." _

_"He looks scary!" She sobbed. _

_"I know! It's why I like him." I smiled in his direction. _

I laughed at the memory, he made quite a first impression on her.

"Morning." I moved closer to them. "Coffee?" I needed an upper. The back of my eyelids still felt sandy from sleep.

"Na, juss tea Kat." My step mom replied, pointing towards the kettle set on the counter.

"I hate that name." I always winced when I got called Kat, it was a painful reminder of my childhood. A childhood I didn't care to remember.

"Katarzyna is much beautiful than Brianna." She spoke, her face grimacing at hearing Brianna.

"No one can even pronounce that!" I whined, looking at Happy to save me, but he was enjoying the interaction.

"So?" I looked at her with disbelief. I poured milk into my tea and watched it swirl and mix with the hot liquid. I never thought of adding milk to my tea until Happy's mom suggested I tried it.

"Hap, you're gonna let her be mean to me?" I pouted in his direction.

"I got a soft spot for moms." He laughed and shook his head at me.

"He's a keeper." She chirped as she smiled a too white smile at us. "I like him, he's good."

"He is something." I leaned into Happy, delighted he hadn't left, but was simply entertaining my crazy step mom. "Is dad gonna come over?" I pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bunch of grapes.

"He be here soon." She walked out of the kitchen and disappeared out of sight.

"You should have woke me!" I smacked his chest and he pretended to be hurt.

"You were sleep, and you were snoring so fucking loud." He looked down at me as he pulled me into a hug. "You looked cute."

"I don't snore..." I frowned.

"You do. Louder than me!" He smiled and tilted my head. He captured my lips in a kiss, slow and loving, then rough and hungry as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues met in a rhythm, twisting and mashing together. I felt a moan escape as he bit down on my bottom lip. "Please put pants on, I can't see you like this, I just wanna take you now."

I smirked at him and lifted up the sweatshirt, giving him a brief view. "I'll be quiet! Promise." I bit my bottom lip and watched him shift uneasily.

"You? Quiet? Bullshit." He laughed and nudged me towards the bedroom. "Go."

"Fine." I gave up and walked dejectedly towards the room.

I decided to shower first, needed to wash the remaining feelings of being sick out of my system, my throat was less sore, but my body still ached and my nose was only working at half capacity.

I turned the shower on and stripped, sitting on the cold counter as steam filled the room. Making the space foggy and eerie. I stepped into the shower and slid the door closed. I let the water run over me and sting my skin before adjusting the temperature.

I lazily washed my body before moving on to wash my hair. I always hated washing it because usually when I had to it was when I was having a really amazing hair day. This was that occasion, my hair looked perfect when I woke up. Now I had to hope it would be half amazing when it dried.

After staying in until the water got ice-cold I finally got out and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and walked over to the closet. I pulled my favorite jeans from the cubby on the wall, a worn threadbare star wars t-shirt from a hanger and grabbed panties and a bra from the dresser.

I pulled on the clothes and bent over, letting my hair brush the floor as I smoothed it out with hands and twisted it into a bun.

"Your dad is here." Happy appeared in the doorway. He was too quiet sometimes.

_I walked thru the parking lot at the medical complex I was doing my residency at. I had parked further then usual and was kicking myself for it. My back was achy and my feet needing relief. _

_I hit the button on my key and my car's lights flashed, letting me know it was unlocked. Just as I reached the car I felt a hand on my waist and instinctively turned around and swung. My arm was caught and I registered the man's face. _

_"Jesus, Lowman." I breathed, running a hand over my forehead in relief. "I'm gonna sew bells into your cut." _

_"Shouldn't make it this easy for me to sneak up on you." He smiled, and hugged me before letting me get in my car and head home. He followed me all the way there._

"Mmkay." I mumbled as I straightened up."Let's go sell him on Jax ya?"

"You're the better salesperson." He smiled. "I'll be there for moral support. Plus your dad sorta scares me."

"The big bad biker is afraid of a little Russian man. That's priceless." I laughed and pulled him to me. "Let's go scaredy, stand behind me and I'll protect you. I promise."

"You gonna speak my language or his?" He asked as we walked out towards my awaiting dad.

"Both. I need you to know what's going on." I squeezed his hand and we sat at the table across from my dad and step mom.

"Bri, Happy." He was smiling at us. He'd been a fan of Happy ever since they first met a couple of years back.

"Viktor." Happy rasped, his voice sounding more serious than it had back in the bedroom.

"Dad." I smiled. "I need a favor." My dad was a no-nonsense man, if you wanted something from him it was best to ask straight out and not beat around the bush.

"What is it Bri?" He asked.

"I have a friend who wants to meet with you about potentially buying guns." I wasn't too sure if I should be referring to Jax as a friend, although he was cool, I was sure he could turn on me in a heartbeat.

"I see, who is this friend?"

I looked at Happy then back to my dad. "Jackson Teller, president of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club, down in Charming."

"Hmm." His lips were pursed. "I've heard about that club."

I shifted in my chair, feeling my hands get clammy. I wiped them on my jeans.

"Let's set it up." His voice was low. "Couldn't hurt to sit down and talk, I want you by my side, you dress the part, you get the guns out of storage, you control the trials."

"But," I started to protest.

"No. Your favor, your account. Got it?" He barked.

"Yes." I slumped down in my chair. Looking at him with a sour face. I hadn't had to deal with guns since my first year of medical school.

"Go get everything and we'll convoy to Charming." He waved a hand and dismissed us from the table.

I grabbed Happy and pulled him out of his chair, leading him out of the house and to the shed snuggled in the corner of the spacious backyard. "Call Jax."

"On it." Happy said, as he pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

"I really hope the stash is still full." I keyed in a pin and the alarm disengaged, I pushed the door open and stepped inside, cutting on the lights.

"He's expecting us." His voice was rough as he stepped in the shed.

"Here." I shoved a pair of gloves in his direction. "Safety first." I pulled my pair on and started opening the heavy black cases that contained the Russian arms.

"Holy shit." Happy appeared over my shoulder, eying the machine guns in the cases.

"Start opening the rest of the cases, we need two of every big gun, four of the subs, six of the hand guns." I listed, feeling more like a boss then a girlfriend.

"Fuck, you're sexy when you take charge." He swatted my ass then went to work. "Why do you have all these?"

"Arms dealer." I shrugged as I pulled out an RPK-47. If I had to pick a favorite this gun was it. It was a machine gun, felt good in the hands and the recoil was minimum. "Paid med school bills."

"I'm like a kid in the candy store." Happy chimed. I could hear the smile in his voice. "My brothers will love these."

"You think you guys need launchers?" I pointed to the last of the black cases.

"No." He declared.

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. "Let's get this meeting over."

"You don't seem excited Bri, what's buggin' your ass?"

"I haven't done this in a while, I don't like it too much anymore. I didn't think he'd make me handle this." I sighed, already feeling tired.

"We can cancel."

"No, my dad believes in keeping his word, the meeting is set. We'll handle it." I nodded my head against his chest.

"I'll be by your side. I got you." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go get to this shit then."

"I just want you to know, if Jax crosses my dad in any way, I will have to kill him." I looked him in the eyes letting him know I was serious.

"Fuckin' mean ass." He shook his head but didn't speak against my promise.

A couple of hours later I was sitting next to my dad in the backseat of his white Range Rover. We were waiting on Jax and the sons to show up.

"So bored." I blubbered, adjusting my shirt for the hundredth time.

"Me too." My dad laughed and looked at me. "Like old times ya?"

"Yeah, just like old times." I smiled at him. I always wondered why he wanted me to take the business instead of my older brother. I just wanted to be a doctor, he accepted that, but kept me clued in on every single thing he had his hands in, just in case I got tired of boob jobs and sucking the fat out of the rotund asses of countless housewives.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander.

_"Are they fake?" Happy pointed to my tits as we sat in bed. _

_I laughed at him. "No!" I pinched his side. "God-given." _

_He trailed his fingers over the fleshy round tops of my breasts and I sighed. _

_"You sure?" He squeezed each one, trying to decide if it was filled with silicone or not. _

_"I'm positive." I got out of bed, walking over to my desk. Pulling open the big bottom drawer, I retrieved implants, silicone and saline. I kept them as souvenirs from school. _

_I tossed them at Happy. He caught them. Examining them closely. "This is fuckin' weird!" He laughed as he squeezed the implants. _

_"I know!" I climbed on top of him. My legs on either side of his. "Can you believe girls shell out hella money for liquid courage?" I smiled as he squeezed one of my tits while he squeezed one of the implants to see if they felt the same. _

_"They're real." He finally said. Tossing the implants next to his gun on the nightstand. _

The sound of motorcycles brought me out of my memory. I rolled my eyes, I was getting to the good part of the memory.

"Show time." Ruben my dad's driver said as he opened his door and got out. I got out before my dad and waited for him to join me in front of the Range Rover.

"Katarzyna." My dad whispered, squeezing my hand. He babbled off a pep talk in Russian and I nodded my head.

"That's Jax, the blonde with the greasy looking slickback. Chibs is the one with the scars, he's Scottish, you remember Juan? He's got the head tattoos." I pointed at each man, he needed to know.

"High school Juan?" He asked, his voiced drowning with disgust.

"Yeah."

He spat on the ground. "I still want to hurt him for hurting my princess."

"Later. Business first."

Each group approached the other stopping in the middle.

"Jackson Teller." My dad spoke first, his voice booming and his accent thicker than ever. "I'm Viktor Hohrykova." They shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jax was turning on his charm.

"I hear you need guns, well I have some to show you."

I motioned and Ruben and Petyr appeared with the bags of guns, setting them on the ground and stepping away.

"Help yourself." I spoke to Jax and he moved towards the guns, Chibs and Tig sidling in.

"Wow." Chibs let out a whistle, he had pulled out a SV-98 rifle, looking thru the scope. "Very nice."

"PP-2000." I pointed at the gun in Jax's hands. "It's a good SMG."

"I like it all, lets cut a deal." He spoke to my dad.

"Try them first." He thrusted the bag of ammo in their direction.

I watched Happy load the handgun he was holding. His movement quick and precise. The man looked so good with a gun.

Shots rang out as the boys tested out their new toys. I smiled at the sight of Happy, his face was twisted with amusement.

I stood as my dad made a deal with Jax. The guns we brought with were given to the sons as a goodwill gesture.

"Any order changes go thru Bri." My dad spoke. They shook hands and parted ways.

I followed my dad to the Range Rover and climbed in. "Keep an eye on him." My dad looked me in the eyes. "I think this will either be a lucrative deal or a lesson learned."

* * *

**End Note: I just had to leave it like that. I tried adding more and it didn't feel right. **

**There were some good memories in there. **

**As we continue you'll get to know how long they've actually known each other. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reads, reviews, follows and faves. I appreciate them all. I can't thank you all enough for the support. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I was reeling, sitting at the bar, listening to the guys talk about how delicious Brianna looked at the meeting. I wanted to shut them up but I didn't need them asking questions.

She had looked so good, a downright walking living wet dream. If I could have touched her I would have. All her attention was on Happy. She only grazed over me, her dad looked at me with the utmost look of disgust on his face and when he spit on the ground, I was sure it was meant for me.

_"He hates me!" I spoke, my fingers running over the freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose. They seemed to appear out of nowhere._

_"He doesn't!" Her voice was quiet and sleepy. Her eyes half closed._

_"Yes uh."_

_"If he did you wouldn't be here now." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Give him a reason and he'll hate you. He likes you. He never eats with a man he dislikes."_

_"I love you Brianna."_

_"I love you too Juan Carlos."_

I opened my eyes only to meet the glare of Happy who was standing at the pool table. I didn't break it. I wanted to let him know I wasn't about to be intimidated by a man name Happy.

I knew it wasn't smart to challenge Happy, I've seen him at work. He got pleasure out of torturing people. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to win Brianna back.

"Hey." Lyla said. "You ok?" Her voice sounded genuine.

"I think so." I smiled at her weakly and allowed her to lead me outside. when we were far enough to keep our conversation private we stopped.

"Spill it!"

"I'm in love with Happy's girlfriend." I looked at her face.

"Fuck, Juice." She pulled me into a hug.

"I had her first." I stepped back from her.

"Dish."

And dish I did, I told her everything. Even about getting Brianna's cousin pregnant. Something I hadn't even told Brianna.

"Geez." Was all that she could get out. She looked sad for me. I felt bad for unloading my bullshit on her but I felt I could trust her with it.

"I know." We shared one more hug before she walked back to the clubhouse. I slid to the ground and rested against the fence. Taking time to regain my composure.

I don't know how long I was sitting in the corner, but I only got up when I saw an out of place sports car pull into the compound. It was sleek and black. A big H was on the back window. I walked over and stopped when Brianna got out. She was dressed down. She didn't look like she had earlier, she was dressed like a teenager.

Basketball shorts hung low on her hips, and hit just above her knees, her shirt didn't cover anything besides her chest, it looked like she had cut it that way. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. It was the only thing that looked like it took time to do. Her feet were in socks with little marijuana leafs all over them, that made me smile, and she was wearing those annoying nike slip on sandals. I hated those.

"Damn." I said to myself as I took in the sight if her leaning against her car. A phone pressed to her ear. Her free hand was waving frantically. I moved closer and could make out what she was saying, I couldn't understand it on the account I didn't speak Russian but I could tell she was mad by her tone.

I felt like a creep for watching from the shadows but I had no other choice, if I approached her she would try to get rid of me plus I'd have to answer to Happy. I didn't want to have that fight just yet.

I snuck past her and into the clubhouse, looking for Happy. I wanted to tell him but then again I didn't want to say shit to him just yet. The good guy in me won.

"Hap, Brianna is outside." I said to him in passing, he was leaning against the bar, chatting up Jax.

"Ok." Was all he said.

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. Sitting at the desk I pulled out a joint and lit it up. I took a long pull and closed my eyes, letting it work its way thru my system.

_"Joints are for losers." Her voice was raspy as she looked at me. "Blunts are better." She pulled a box from under her bed and opened it, revealing a variety of weed and paraphernalia. _

_"Blunts take too much time to roll." I took a hit of my joint as she pulled out her grinder, a wrap, and weed and went to work. _

_She made it look easy, her fingers rolled a perfect blunt in three minutes. It was a work of art, made me second guess wanting to smoke it. _

_"A masterpiece." She marveled at her work as she passed it to me. "Save it for later." She smiled and I tucked it away, in a pack of cigarettes I made the habit of carrying around, just for this exact purpose. _

_"Shush." I leaned over and kissed her. Her mouth tasted like bubblegum, it always did. I never asked her why. I just enjoyed the taste of it. _

_"That tongue tho Juan." She winked at me as she pushed the box back under the bed. _

_"Bad?" I suddenly felt really self conscious. _

_"No, I liked it." She pulled me down on top of her. _

I opened my eyes and smiled at the memory. We never could agree about how to smoke, I wonder if she still did or did being a doctor keep her away from it. I especially wondered if her mouth still tasted like bubblegum.

I finished my joint and stubbed it out on the desk. I felt a new sense of confidence and left my room. I wasn't going to hide because she showed up, I'd be like the guys and watch her from afar and think about her in the shower later while taking care of my chub.

SOASOASOA

I sat next to Happy on the picnic table. Now wearing his shirt after he freaked out on me about my cut off shirt.

"Bri." He started, his voice was low and harsh. "Don't come around here dressed like this again."

"Whatever." I replied, not wanting to hear what he had to say about my attire.

"Hey, look at me mamas." His voice had thawed in a matter of seconds. "I only freaked because I care, I'd kill one of my brothers if they looked at you wrong and disrespected you."

"Alright." I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Seriously, you're gonna be a fuckin' pain in my ass?" He tugged on my ponytail and I couldn't stay mad at him.

"No." I smiled at him. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I like what I saw and I'm sure Juice did too." He laughed.

"What?"

"He saw you out here and told me about it." He squeezed my knees and moved higher up and squeezed my thighs.

"Stop." I looked at him and smiled. "At home. I'll let you see what's under these shorts."

"Or how about I take you to my room and see if you can actually be quiet?" He winked at me, and stood, pulling me off the table. He lead me to the clubhouse, not stopping to talk to anyone, he was on a mission to get in my shorts and he was not going to let anyone stop him from completing the mission.

"Hap." I tried to protest, but it was too late. We were in his room and he locked the door behind us.

"Bri." He moaned into my neck as he pressed me against the wall. He pulled my shorts off and turned me around, pulling at the bow that decorated the top of my thong. "A present for me?" He laughed.

"Yeah." My breath caught in my throat. He pulled it down and ran a finger over my pussy, making me gasp, before dipping between my lips.

"You're ready." He entered me and I bit my arm to prevent a scream that threatened to escape me.

My head spun at the sensation that was coursing thru me. Him being inside of me always made me go over the top, but I had to keep quiet, but when he pulled out of me I couldn't help but let out a whimper in disappointment. He turned me around and lifted me slightly, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Biting his neck as he thrust into me. He was always hard and rough but made sure I was taken care of before him.

"Come for me Bri." He sunk his teeth into my neck as I climaxed. He picked up his pace, letting know he was riding the edge of his own climax.

"Happy." I moaned against his mouth. "Come for me baby." He thrust a few more times before he emptied himself into me.

He collapsed against me and kissed my neck before he let me down. "I guess you can be quiet." He grabbed my ass. "Get cleaned up and I'll see you out there." He pulled up his jeans and smiled at me before he exited the room.

I quickly cleaned myself up and looked in the mirror groaning at the red mark on the side of my neck. I smiled at my reflection, remembering the first time Happy tried to have sex with me.

_"I am not fucking you." I looked at him._

_"Why the fuck not Brianna?" He straddled my lower half. _

_"I don't know where your dick has been!" I yelled at him and he pinned my arms above my head. _

_"It's been in my pants." He licked between my breasts, making me moan. _

_"When was the last time you were tested?" _

_"For what?" He looked at me and smirked. _

_"My point exactly. Go to the clinic and get tested and if you're clean, I'll fuck you." _

_"Fine." He climbed off of me and left as quickly as he came._

_A week later he showed up with a clean bill of health and we fucked like rabbits that night._

I smiled to myself as I left the room to join Happy. Only to run into Juan.

"Hi." His voice was low.

"Hey." I offered him a friendly smile. "You good?

"Huh?" He looked at me like I had just asked him to solve a math problem.

"You good?" I repeated myself, already knowing he was far from good.

"I'm good." He lied.

"Still finding it easy to lie to my face?" I let out a low laugh.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. So much for another attempt at making shit between us less awkward and more cordial.

SOASOASOA

I slapped myself when I was in the privacy of the bathroom. I fucked up again. I don't even know why I lied to her. It wasn't like I couldn't be honest with her this time. I just chose the coward's route. I splashed water on my face and wiped it dry with a scratchy paper towel.

"Get it together Juan." Her voice invaded my ears.

I closed my eyes and hoped a memory would take over, but no such luck. I slammed my palms against the porcelain sink and yanked open the door to exit. Almost colliding into Happy's favorite sweetbutt.

"Hey." I reached out and touched her arm. "How would you like to make some extra cash?"

"I'm listening."

"I need you to push up on Happy in front of that girl he's with." I looked her in the eyes and could tell she was thinking about it.

"That foreign bitch? She won't even come near me."

"She has a slight superiority complex." I lied, I knew Brianna gave everyone a chance and it was up to them if they wanted to be friendly with her or not.

"Sure, I'll do it. Cash now." She held out her hand and I pulled out my wallet, and fished out a few bills and gave them to her.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Anything, I miss Happy. He's a fantastic lay." She laughed.

"You haven't had me yet." I winked at her and walked off.

I was sitting against the bar when the sweetbutt approached Happy. Brianna was off in the corner talking with Tig and Bobby, but her eyes were locked on the exchange. I could see her getting mad. This was going to be good. The sweetbutt had her arms around Happy and he was trying his best not to hit her and like a flash Brianna was by them.

"Fall back." Brianna stepped between the sweetbutt and Happy.

"He was mine first." The sweetbutt spat.

"He's mine now."

"He'll be mine tonight." She pushed Brianna back into Happy and he moved to grab the sweetbutt but Brianna's arm stopped him.

"Look, he's mine. I don't care if you had him first. That's in the past and I'm glad his taste in women approved vastly. If you touch me again I will hurt you, if you touch him, I will hurt you. If you come in a five foot radius of him again I will hurt you."

"You fuckin' done yet princess?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You obviously don't know how shit works in a MC. These men aren't faithful when their women are out of sight. What do you think us sweetbutts and croweaters are around for? We aren't here for conversation, we're here to fuck them."

"I know exactly how this shit works, you're here reaching for something. You think any of these men are gonna claim your ass? As soon as a younger sweetbutt comes along, you're gone."

"You hope."

"I know. You touch him again, I'll hurt you."

As if she didn't understand the threat she reached around Brianna and touched Happy. Brianna made a swift move and her head slammed against the sweetbutt's face. Blood went everywhere. I got up and moved to stop it but Chibs stopped me.

The sweetbutt dropped and Brianna straddled her, pulling out a knife. It looked sharp and she held it to the woman's face. "Let's give you the joker's smile." She went to press harder but Happy lifted her up. Carrying her outside.

"Well I'll be damned, Happy found himself a killer." Bobby shook his head as Lyla and I moved to tend to the sweetbutt.

SOASOASOA

"What the fuck was that?" Happy rubbed his chest and looked at me. "You're mean as fuck."

"I told her not to touch you. You're mine, I fuckin' hate sharing these days." I shrugged and trailed a finger over his tense jaw line. "Plus I thought those sluts knew their place. Should have let me cut her."

"You're ok?" He was smiling at me now.

"I am fine, let me finish her off. I swear Hap, I'm pissed off."

"I can't, we don't need a body in the clubhouse." He laughed and it soothed my anger a bit.

"You really fucked her?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, for my pleasure not hers." He didn't meet my gaze. "Haven't been with anyone since you and I started fuckin' around."

"I believe that." I grabbed the waist of his jeans and tugged on them. "You're mine. I plan to mark my territory."

"Is that right?" His face was smug. "I'd like to see you try."

"You afraid of a branding iron?" I gave him a devious smile.

"No. Haven't used a proper one." He narrowed his eyes. "You want to brand me?"

"Yeah."

"You're crazy." He chuckled. "I love it."

_"You're scaring my patients Lowman." I walked out of my office and greeted him. He was sitting in the corner scowling at the receptionist. _

_He shrugged at me. _

_"Why are you here?" _

_"My ma and aunt said it was your first day." He pulled me into the seat next to him. _

_"It is." I frowned. _

_"How is it?" _

_"It's fun, I like seeing the before and afters." _

_"Good. You kill anyone yet?" He smirked. _

_"Not yet." I smiled. _

_"You're crazy, I swear." He shook his head and stood up. "I'll see you around." I watched him walk off. He was a mystery, I assumed he would be an ultimate ass but he proved me wrong all the time. _

"Bri, can we talk?" Jax asked, he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Sure." I looked at Happy before standing up and walking away to where Jax was standing and lighting another cigarette. I'd have to talk to him about that one day.

"Thanks." He said as he blew out smoke. "I appreciate the favor." He looked at me and smiled.

"No problem." I grabbed the cigarette from him, but he made no protest. "You're too cute to be smoking these things Teller." I tossed it to the ground.

"That's a new line." He laughed.

"It's the truth, if I was into white boys, I'd consider letting you talk to me." I winked at him.

"You're something else." He shook his head. "I got someone who wants to meet with you about guns. He's interested in buying a lot."

"Alright, I mean I guess I can do you another favor, but I gotta cash in the one you owe me."

"Anything for you darlin', lay it on me." He looked me in the eyes.

"I hadn't really thought about what to ask for, I don't think you have anything I need."

"Drugs, pussy, violence."

"I'm a doctor, I don't do drugs, pussy isn't for me unless I'm drunk, and I have plenty of violence in my life already." I smiled at him.

"You're a doctor? You look too young."

"Plastic surgeon." I stated. "I'm practically an old woman, I just age well."

"Alright, well let's work this out. What do you need?"

"I need you to look me in my eyes and tell me that if I do make a deal with whoever you're talking about, that if for some reason shit goes south and I get screwed over, you'll be on my side."

"I'll be on your side." He rasped. "Let's shake on it."

We shook hands and smiled.

"Teller, if you go back on this I won't be a happy camper." I walked away and left him with that.

"What did he want?" Happy pulled me between his legs and rested his chin on my head.

"Another favor." I sighed and melted against Happy. "I can trust him right?"

"I trust him." His voice was low and serious. I just nodded and watched Jax walk off.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I may have jammed a lot into this chapter, but let me know what you guys think. (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**again thanks for all the support. I appreciate it. This chapter is coming a little late. I struggled with it a lot. So it's more filler than it is plot. I hope to have chapter 7 up later tonight or tomorrow morning, that one will be better and longer and touch more on the relationship Juice and Bri had.**

* * *

I was attempting to be normal for the day, I wasn't needed at the club, so I was parked at a corner table in Starbucks. I had to ride a little longer to find one, but it was worth it. I had my laptop open in front of me, an overpriced coffee set of to the side, and I was people watching. It felt good, not having to worry about being picked on or shot at.

Maybe this would've been my life if I had chosen the college path. I always regretted not going to college, felt I let my mom and myself down by choosing to be a petty criminal and not a productive member of society. I couldn't change that now or could I?

I pulled up the local community college website, browsing the course offerings. It was pleasing to see all the courses in computers I could take. Maybe I'd try an online class and not tell the guys. With a few more clicks I was requesting more information about the school. I smiled at the screen, picking up my coffee I took a nice long drink of it. I was feeling proud of myself.

When my second coffee was gone and the people were just trickling in, I closed my laptop and slipped it into my backpack. It was time for me to head out and find another 'normal' place to visit. Maybe I'd hit the community college, walk around the campus and attempt to blend in. I walked to my bike, grabbing up my helmet and putting it on before climbing on and riding towards the college.

My mind was busy, the thoughts dizzying. Was I really heading to a community college? I was surely going to be one of the oldest there, but my mom always told me better late than never. This was the perfect time to live by that motto.

Twenty minutes later, I was walking around the huge, spacious campus. It felt good, I wasn't the oldest either, I passed by a table of women Gemma's age and smiled. I could make this work. I couldn't be on campus on the account it was in Oakland, and Oakland is Mayans territory.

"Hey." I stopped at the feeling of a hand on my arm. I turned around and looked down at a petite blonde.

"Hi." I smiled.

"I'm Jenna." She smiled at me. "I just thought you were cute and wanted to say hey." She blushed.

"I'm Carlos." I smiled again.

"You go here?" She bit her plump bottom lip.

"No, thinking about it." I ran a hand over my head and looked around again. "I'm liking the vibe so far."

"It's a really good campus. What are you gonna study?"

"Computer technology." I blushed this time feeling like a complete geek.

"No way!" She smacked my stomach. "That's what I'm here for." She waved a book in my face. "I have to go to class. See you around hopefully?"

"Yeah, see you around." I stood there and watched her strut off. Her pony tail swinging viciously. I could definitely get used to this if I could see her every time I came to school.

I followed the signs to the computer science building. Looking in the little windows of the doors I got a glimpse of new up to date computers and busy students. I smiled, I definitely could be a student, it looked easy enough. I exited the building and headed to my bike. When I pulled out of the parking lot, a familiar sleek black sports car sped past so I followed it. Keeping my eye trained on the huge H on the back window.

The roads were scenic, the ocean was at my left, it was calm, no movement whatsoever. I had never been this deep into Oakland before.

"Beautiful." I murmured, even though I couldn't hear myself over my bike. The car came to a stop in the driveway of a decent sized home, I watched Brianna get out before pulling up and cutting my engine. She looked and shook her head.

"What're you doing here?" Her voice sounded accusing.

"I'm not sure. I saw your car and followed you." I set my helmet on the seat and walked across the grass to meet her.

"You're a stalker now?" She pushed her aviators on her head and walked towards the front door only stopping to pick up a box. "You can come in Juice."

"Juice?"

She laughed. "That's what you go by now isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I nodded.

"Juicy Boy." She mimicked Chibs' Scottish accent perfectly.

"Ha ha, very funny." I stepped in after her, the house looked bigger than the outside gave way to.

"Chibs is my favorite." She kicked off her heels and disappeared down a hall while I bent over and removed my boots.

I looked around, the decor was similar to her old bedroom in high-school, both harsh and soft at the same time. Pictures lined shelves and hung on walls, I looked at them, seeing some I remembered and new ones; college graduation, medical school graduation, some of her with little girls that I assumed to be nieces, I stopped at the pictures on the wall above the TV. They were of her and Happy, I couldn't help but smile at them. Happy was smiling in some, it was rare to see the proclaimed Killer smiling and happy.

"If you stare too long his smile will turn into a scowl."

I turned around and she was standing there in some type of workout outfit. It hugged her in all the right places.

"You going to workout?" I asked.

"No." She laughed. "I just find spandex really comfortable for some reason." She moved past me and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, she flipped through a few stations before stopping at Pokemon.

"Nice place."

"Thanks dude." Her voice was soft. "You can grab a drink, the kitchen is through there." She pointed her remote in the direction of the hallway.

"Thanks." I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everything was clean, borderline OCD. It looked like my apartment, just with more expensive everything. I laughed to myself. I pulled open the fridge and smiled, everything was organized and plastic containers were neatly labeled, guess I wasn't the only one with OCD. I grabbed a beer and popped the top, taking a long sip, I walked back towards the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

"How long have you known Happy exactly?" I looked at her profile.

"Two and a half almost three years." She met my gaze and smiled.

"Seriously?" I shook my head. "You're just now coming around the club?"

"Yeaahhh." She lazily replied. "I had the whole working nonstop thing, then when I was off he was busy, so shit just now fell into place for us."

"Got ya." I finished off my beer and watched Pokemon for a little.

"What are you doing in the city anyways?"

"Trying to be normal. Seeing what life would be like without the cut and the club." I pulled on the legs of my pants.

"How was it?" She turned the channel and music filled the room.

"It was good actually, stopped at the college."

"College boy?" She smirked.

"Possibly, gotta sign up and all that."

"That's cool." Her voice was raspy. "That community college campus is beautiful."

"That it is." I stood. "I'm gonna head out."

"Alright, Juice."

"Bye." I walked to my discarded boots and tugged them on quickly. Opening the door I looked back one time and smiled. College boy. "Don't tell Happy about the college thing."

"I won't." She said.

I walked out the door making sure to lock it behind me. I made it to my bike and climbed on and placed my helmet on my head, slowly buckling it. I started it up, and made my way back home to Charming, back to a fake reality.

SOASOASOA

I would have to put that encounter in my top five for the most awkward. Seeing Juan wasn't something out of the ordinary these days, but seeing him in Oakland was weird. Him going to college? That was weird as well, but it wasn't my place to question him about it further.

I pulled off my sports bra and sighed, I loved being topless. It was comfortable, it was freedom, and honestly I just liked touching my tits. My phone rang, vibrating against my hipbone. I pulled it from my waistband and hit answer.

"Bri." His voice was raspy and breathy.

"Hey."

"I need you to pack a bag and get to the clubhouse, we're going on lockdown."

"Alright." I sighed, weighing out my options. If I said no, he'd yell and probably stop by and drag my ass to Charming. It was best to give into his demand, how bad could lockdown actually be?

"I'll be there as soon as I can get there."

"Happy, make it there in one piece and not too badly hurt." I gnawed on my acrylic nails.

"Bye." Was all he said before the line went dead.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room, pulling out a backpack, I loaded it with the essentials before moving to put clothes on.

"What would Happy say?" I whispered as I walked into my closet. I pulled a black sweatshirt and matching pants off the hangers and found a white tank top.

I pulled on the clothes and piled my hair on top of my head before grabbing the keys to my truck and heading to the garage. I wanted to drive my car but if Juan could recognize it then anyone could.

"Ironhide." I disarmed the truck's alarm and ran my fingers over the headlights before pulling open the door and tossing my backpack and purse in. I stepped on the step and pulled myself in with help of the steering wheel. I loved the look of lifted trucks but getting in was hard for me.

"Autobots roll out." I laughed at myself as the beastly GMC Sierra roared to life. I backed out of the garage, cringing at the closeness of the truck and my car, I had forgotten that I parked in the driveway. I let out my breath when I was out of the driveway and watched the door close.

"Let's listen to some music." I turned on the radio and E-40 filled the space, I couldn't help but dance in my seat as I drove toward the seemingly boring town of Charming.

I got lost in the music, it always brought back memories, both welcome and unwelcome. I shook my head to the beat, hoping it would empty my head of the unwelcome thoughts, it did and I smiled as the memory flooded my mind.

_"Bri!" Juan called after me as I ran away from him. We were on the beach and it had just started to rain. _

_"You can't catch me!" I yelled over my shoulder as he closed in on me. _

_"Bri! Be careful." I stopped right before the water, I took a small step forward and felt his arms wrap around my waist and yank me backwards. We hit the sand hard and started to laugh. _

_"I wasn't going in." I sat on his chest. _

_"I couldn't chance that Bri. I can't lose the girl I love." _

_"You love me?" I looked at him and he smiled. _

_"Yeah, I love you Bri." _

_"Good because I love you too." I kissed him and smiled. _

_"I got you something." He slid me off him and sat up, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box. "Here." _

_I opened the box, a gold nameplate necklace sparkled at me. 'Juan' it read. I fingered the delicate cursive and smiled. "I love it!" I lifted it out of the box and handed it to him, lifting my hair and turning around. I felt him place it on me and clasp it. _

_"Now everyone will really know you're mine." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me gently. "I love you."_

I tugged lightly on the necklace I was wearing now. It was a happy face. A gorgeous platinum happy face. Happy had bought it for me when we were on a day trip in San Francisco. I hadn't taken it off since he had put it on me.

"I love you." I spoke as I played with the charm.

I passed the Welcome to Charming sign, my stomach flipped uneasily. I sighed and started to hiccup. I always got them when I was nervous.

"Great." I muttered as I turned off the radio that had went from music to white noise. "God forbid Charming play rap music." I drove to TM, the gates opened as I pulled in and parked in the first available spot. Happy was already here, perched against a beam, a cigarette in his mouth. I grabbed my bags and climbed out of the truck. Pulling my backpack on I walked towards the guys.

"Hey Bri." Chibs nodded in my direction.

"Hi Chibs." I smiled. "How does this whole lockdown thing work anyways?" I let the annoyance saturate my voice.

"Well, it's really one big sleep over with booze and bad music." He laughed.

"This should be fun."

I moved towards Happy and sat down. Looking him over to make sure there was no visible damage. I couldn't see anything, I would have to check him out further in private.

"I can't believe you drove that fuckin' truck." He pointed at Ironhide and scoffed.

"I love him." I defended my truck. "I would drive it everywhere if it didn't drink so much gas."

"It's a dude? Should I worry about that?" He looked me in the eyes. "I saw a dude on TV who fucks his car."

"Yeah, I won't be mounting my truck, too big." I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh yeah?" He lifted a brow and tossed his cigarette away.

"Yeah. You're perfect for me, if you're wondering." I squeezed his thigh and winked.

"Good to know."

"You gonna be a meanie face tonight?" I asked him.

"No." He laced his fingers with mine.

"Positive? I know you gotta look like a hard ass around the guys."

"Positive." He ran his thumbs over my knuckles and I was instantly relieved and my stomach settled.

"Good." I scanned the parking lot and noticed a familiar looking low rider. I pointed to it and Happy followed my gaze. "I want a ride like that."

"You're something special babe." He said. He wasn't big on pet names, so I felt warm and fuzzy whenever he called me babe. "Let's join the party." He stood and pulled me up with him. I felt too under dressed for a party. I looked down at the black Nike's on my feet.

Chibs was right, the music was really bad, I couldn't groove to this or bop my head. I followed Happy back to his room and dropped my stuff on his bed, only keeping my phone as we walked back into the main clubhouse.

I sat at the bar between him and Tig, my back against it so I could people watch. There weren't too many members but the place was packed. I saw a few Sons that I hadn't seen before, and noted that their cuts said Washington instead of California. So those were Happy's Tacoma brothers.

"…a drink?" I looked at Tig and shook my head, I hadn't even realized he was speaking to me until it was too late.

"I don't drink, really."

"Too bad." He tipped his glass to me and smiled.

I was watching the crowd when my phone vibrated, I fished it out of my pocket and frowned at the screen, it was my younger pain in the ass sister, no doubt calling to ask for more money.

"Ya?" I answered, her Russian was slurred and dicey, but from what I picked up she was in jail, again. Picked up for public intoxication and disturbing the peace. "I can't help, I'm busy."

I walked towards the hallway, Happy followed behind.

"I can't do anything, my hands are tied!" I felt bad but I was so over helping her ass out every single time she fucked up. "Call daddy!" I yelled, she was crying and it was hitting my raw nerve. I cringed as she began to cuss me out in Russian, but took it. She was just drunk and wouldn't even remember the call when she sobered up.

The line went dead and I stared at the screen until it went black. I shook my head and shoved the phone into my pants pocket.

"Your sister?" He already knew, he looked at me with softer eyes than usual.

"Yeah. Locked up AGAIN!" I sighed and slid to the floor. "I cannot help her this time."

"She needs tough love." He held out a hand and I grabbed it letting him yank me up. "Don't feel bad."

"I'll try not to feel bad. I'm hungry, is there anyway I can get some pizza?"

"Have the prospect get you one." He looked at me. "He's the one with the blonde hair."

"That helps out so much." I smacked his arm. "I'll go get my own."

"No."

"I'll take the prospect." I could tell he was thinking about it.

"He drives, you carrying?"

"Yeah it's in my purse."

"Take it with you." He gave me a quick kiss before leaving me.

Thirty minutes later and the prospect and I were sitting in the pizzeria. Waiting for my double pepperoni and sausage pizza.

"What's your real name?" I asked. I'd wondered about it ever since Happy had introduced him has Loony.

"Justin." He replied.

"You don't want to be here do you?" I could tell by his body language he was annoyed to be on protection detail. Hell, I didn't even want him with me.

"Nope."

"Really? One word answers?" I let out an annoyed sigh and moved the salt shaker around on the table.

"You're not an old lady, so I shouldn't protect you." He was flat out rude.

"I'm Happy's girlfriend." I was angry. "If it was my choice I would have come here alone."

"Wait, you're with Happy." He looked scared now. "Shit, I didn't know."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms and stared straight ahead and willed the cashier to call my name.

"I'm sorry." He sounded genuine but I was already to upset to even deal with him and his idiocy.

"Whatever." I didn't even bother looking at him. I was upset.

I had half the mind to strand his ass, but I didn't want to disrespect the club. I let him in the truck, but this time I was driving.

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop talking." I gripped the steering wheel and sped the short distance to TM. Once parked, I grabbed my pizza and left everything else behind. I didn't bother waiting for Loony.

"Wait up!" I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I spat at him. "Go protect an old lady!" I turned and walked away but he was still following me.

"You can't tell Happy. He'll kill me!"

"Good!"

He was wide eyed and shaking, I turned and walked towards the doors, only to collide with Juan.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he bent to pick up the dropped phone.

"What's wrong?" He scanned my face.

"Him!" I pointed towards Loony who was standing fifteen feet behind us.

"What did he do?" His voice was a low angry growl as he looked at Loony.

"He doesn't think I'm important enough to protect." I knew I didn't need protecting, I was able to protect myself perfectly fine. I was just angry that I got stuck with a prospect who didn't take his assignment seriously, whether I was an old lady or sweetbutt, when a patched member tells you what to do you should do it and not complain about it.

"What the fuck?" Juan closed the space between him and the prospect and I sort of panicked. Juan was outweighed by at least fifty pounds and four inches shorter. I dropped the pizza on the picnic table and went to find Happy.

"Happy!" It was like he was waiting to hear my voice because as soon as I yelled his name, he was up and running towards me. I walked back out and stopped at the scene. Loony and Juan were still squared up and ready to throw down, Happy moved to them. He looked menacing.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing?" His voice boomed.

"Loony disrespected Brianna." Juan said. His eyes never leaving his target.

I shifted uneasily, feeling partially bad that this was my doing. Jax, Chibs, and Tig appeared next to me, taking in the scene.

"Did you disrespect Bri?" Happy stood directly in front of Loony now.

"I apologized." He wasn't making eye contact. "I didn't know she was yours."

"What did you do?"

"I told her I didn't want to protect her because she's not an old lady."

"And?" Happy barked.

"I was annoyed to be going on a pizza run with her!"

Happy punched him, hard. Extremely hard. Blood poured from his nose and mouth as he tried to regain his balance. Happy went in for another hit but Juan held him back, with a struggle before Chibs stepped in.

"Don't you ever fuckin' complain about protecting her or anyone again. You can't follow a simple command maybe you don't need to be patched in."

When we were inside, he pulled me into him. Our bodies melting together perfectly.

"You good babe?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's cool." That's when I saw the owner of the low rider and hoped he didn't see me.


	7. Chapter 7

I kicked at the rocks that littered the ground of the lot we were all standing around in. Jax had set a meeting with the Mayans so they could buy guns from Bri, who hadn't even shown up yet. She was ten minutes from being late and Jax and Marcus both looked irritated beyond belief, and Happy just shrugged and went back to gnawing on his ever-present toothpick.

I pulled out my phone, playing a quick game of Tetris when loud rap music filled the previously quiet lot. Bri's beast of a truck came hurling towards us, kicking up dust in its wake. When she came to a halt she was parked dangerously close to the line of Mayans.

She hopped out, a sight for sore eyes. My breath caught in my throat. She looked like her teenage self once again. Oversized Letterman jacket, jeans, and beat up converse. She looked like she was ready to go to a football game, not meet with bikers about guns.

"Sorry!" She breathed as she reached Jax. "I couldn't find the place."

"Marcus Alvarez this is Brianna Hohrykova."

He looked confused. "Hello." He extended a hand and she shook it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a girl, you were probably expecting some brute of a Russian to hop out of that." She gestured to the truck. "Let me assure you, I know what I'm doing. So follow me."

She walked back to the truck, her feet dragging in the process. She lowered the tailgate, revealing heavy black boxes. I moved in and pulled one out while Chibs and Tig pulled out the others. Once they were set on the ground, the Mayans vice president and Sargent at arms popped the cases open.

"See anything you like?" Bri asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the men pull out guns and examine them closely. "Straight from the motherland."

"You have anything bigger?" Marcus asked.

"Of course." She moved and pulled open the back door and Marcus pulled out another case. He set it gently on the ground and popped the top. It revealed military grade grenade launchers and missiles.

"Very nice." He rubbed his hands together and examined the hardware. "How much?"

"Make me an offer." She smiled. "I'm willing to entertain any reasonable offer Mr. Alvarez."

"Call me Marcus." He smiled. I don't think I've ever seen the man smile. "$150 for everything here now."

"Sounds good to me. There's two more cases in the back. Juice grab those yeah?"

I slid the cases out and lowered them down one by one, struggling with the weight of them, when they were safely on the ground, I stepped back and tried to catch my breath.

"A shipment of the small guns, every two weeks, and the bigger guns every other month."

"Sounds good to me." She shook his hand once more while the vice president handed her the money. "Here, reach out to me anytime." She handed him a card.

"Juice, follow me." Her voice was serious and I followed her away from the group. "Here, give that to Jax when you're alone."

"For?"

"He set up the deal, he deserves ten percent." She smiled at me.

"Why didn't you ask Happy to do this?" I was really curious.

"Because he's all serious and hard when he's around the club. He gets a little soft when I'm around him if you hadn't noticed."

I shook my head, she was right, when they were together he tended to be distracted and a bit soft. "Alright." I slid the money into my cut.

"Thanks Juan Carlos." She winked.

"Don't call me that!" I whined and laughed.

" ." She cackled.

"That either."

We walked back to the group.

"We good here?" She asked.

"Yes, all good." Marcus replied. "I will be in touch."

We all stood and watched the Mayans ride off.

"Jax can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, feeling more nervous than normal.

"Yeah, brotha." He replied, and walked away from the group and I followed him. "What's up Juice?"

I pulled out the money and handed it to him. "Brianna says it's your commission."

"For?" He looked at the money before placing it in his cut pocket.

"She said you set up the deal so you get commission." I rubbed my chest and stared at him.

"I can get used to this." He smirked and walked away.

I followed him shortly after. Taking my time to rejoin the group who was getting ready to ride out. I paused at my bike and lit up a joint, letting it take me away.

_"Brianna." I whispered as she stuffed another pair of jeans into her bag. "We'll get caught." I was nervous, stealing seemed to be her favorite thing to do when we came to the mall. It was weird, I knew she had money, her family was loaded. The library at school was donated by her grandparents._

_"Relax." She shrugged and slipped bracelets on her slender wrists. "We won't get caught. I have a plan." She walked to a rack of dresses and pulled two off, not even bothering to check the size or price. "I'll buy these and they won't suspect a thing." _

_She sauntered to the register and paid for the dresses. When the alarm sounded the cashier just waved us off. _

_"Told ya." She smiled at me and we were off to the next store. _

I smiled to myself, the thief was now a doctor and an illegal arms dealer. She moved up in life and I was still treading.

"You ready?" Happy smacked my shoulder.

"Um, yeah." I sat on my bike and started it up, waiting for the higher patched guys to pull off before I fell in line behind them. My mind drifted as we took the familiar route back to Charming.

_"Happy birthday babes!" Her voice was cheerful as she smiled up at me. "Blow out the candles!"_

_I smiled down at the computer shaped cake and blew out the candles, making a wish that I knew wasn't going to come true. _

_"Thank you baby." I kissed her gently before she pulled away._

_"You're sixteen now you can drive me around!" She clapped her hands together and our little group of friends appeared. "I love you Juan Carlos Ortiz, never forget that." _

Somehow I had forgotten that fact. I didn't know why I had sex with other girls when the perfect one told me herself that she was mine for the taking.

We pulled into TM, I backed my bike in and sat alone, watching my brothers head inside. I felt empty here, the only one who really cared about me was Chibs. He took me in from day one, no questions asked.

"Juicy boy, come drink!" He trilled. I didn't protest, I hopped off my bike and ran to meet up with him. He draped a heavy arm on my shoulders and rubbed my head as we walked in.

I sat on the pool table a sweetbutt next to me. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since we got back, but I was drunk. The room swayed back and forth, or was that me? Who even knows.

"You ok hon?" The sweetbutt asked as she squeezed my crotch.

"Yeah, wanna go somewhere quiet?" I dropped off the table and lead her back to my room. She was giggling, but it was more annoying then it was cute. I just needed to get off, Brianna had been plaguing my dreams since she showed up a few weeks ago. Every time I saw her my dick grew hard and uncomfortable.

As soon as we were in the room with the door shut and locked, she was on her knees tugging my pants and boxers down. When she took me in her mouth I let my head fall back and my eyes closed.

_"You like that?" Brianna's voice was low and lust filled. Her left hand was working up and down the length of my cock as she looked me in my eyes. _

_"Yesss." I hissed as she swirled her tongue over the head. "Feels good baby." I brushed her hair off her face as she sucked me into her mouth. _

My eyes flew open as I felt the sweetbutt trail her teeth lightly over my length. Sudden regret filled me as I pushed her away from me and towards the bed.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." I yanked pants off and stormed out of the room, suddenly feeling sober.

SOASOASOA

_"I'm tired." I yawned as I rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with a hard thump. _

_"Get off the floor." My best friend Giselle said as she looked down at me. "Let's go to bed." _

_"I was hoping he'd stop by." I pushed myself of the floor and followed Giselle to the bedroom. "I'm sad." _

_"You're drunk B. Juan is a loser, don't be sad over him." She helped me into bed. "You deserve better." _

_"I love him so much, so, so much. It hurts me." I cried into my pillow. _

_"I know. You'll be fine one day." She crawled in bed and cuddled up to me. "Love you B."_

_"Love you G. How do I hate him?" _

_"You don't. You gotta love yourself more and then you'll realize you deserve better." _

_"I thought it'd be him and I til the end." I wiped my face. "I don't understand why he'd do this to me."_

_"He's a fucking dumb ass."_

_I let out a small laugh. "Yeah he is." _

I woke up and smiled at the blond mess of curls on the pillow next to me. It was the second time this week my best friend Natalie had spent the night. She reminded me so much of my best friend Giselle from Queens. I rolled out of bed and headed out to the kitchen, only to be bombarded by the tell tale sign of Happy's snoring.

He was passed out in the recliner. He must have been either drunk or tired because he hadn't bother to remove anything. I frowned at his dirty boots and the prints they left on my white carpet.

"Jackass." I muttered to him as I pulled his boots off and threw them towards the door. "What am I gonna do with your stubborn ass Lowman?" I knew he couldn't hear me really, he slept hard when he was tired or drunk.

I went back into the kitchen, grabbing an Arizona and a bag of chips and made my way to my home office. I turned on the lights and sat down at the desk and powered on my laptop.

_"You can find out anything about anyone on the internet." Juan's voice was filled with excitement. I rolled my eyes at him geeking out on my computer._

_"Look me up then fool." _

_"You haven't done anything, you're not on the internet." He scoffed but looked me up anyways. "Holy shit!" He turned and looked at me. "Brianna Hohrykova, daughter of well known arms dealer Viktor Hohrykova, is following in her father's footsteps." He read and pointed to a picture of me shooting a rifle. _

_"I'm famous." I trilled. "So famous." _

_"No, you're only known because Vik." He shook his head. _

_"And you're not known at all." I tossed my pillow at his head but he moved out of the way. _

_"I'm a ninja." _

_"You're a geek." _

I typed in Juan Carlos Ortiz into a police database, I learned how to hack into it from Juan years ago. His mugshot popped up and I shook my head. Hacking, identity theft, gun charges, drug charges, and assault. He's been busy since we broke up at 18.

"Disappointing." I clucked my tongue. I closed out his file, curiosity creeping through me. I had an idea about it what Happy did, but I really wanted to know his past crimes. I bit my lip as I typed his name, but hit backspace, and entered Jackson Teller instead. His mugshot appeared and I smiled, he looked good. I read his list of offenses, nothing too violent or outrageous. So he was smart and methodical.

"Hey." I jumped out of my skin.

"Jesus! Nat, you scared me!" I breathed, feeling my heart in my throat.

"Sorry! I woke up to tinkle and saw you were gone." She ran her fingers through my hair. "I saw that snake eyes was here."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's drunk." I watched her sit on the desk, her eyes scanning the screen.

"Who's that?"

"My new partner in guns, Jax." I sighed.

"Hook a bitch up! He's fine as hell." She laughed.

"You should see him in person. He's got a whole Brad Pitt thing going but hotter." I smiled. "He's white tho. It's sad."

"We all know you love them brown boys. Does Happy speak Spanish?" Her eyes were still fixed on the picture of Jax.

"I don't know, when I speak to him, he doesn't respond." I shrugged. "He can roll his R's." I winked at her.

"Nasty! Omg!" She squealed like a pig.

"Shhhh." I smacked her. "Let's go back to bed, it's like six." I stood up, closing the laptop.

"More like 4 but whatevs."

We held hands and walked back to the room, hopping in and cuddling up.

"Love you Doc." She yawned in my ear.

"Love you Nurse." I yawned and settled into the pillows.

I woke with a start, a stinging pain on my ass.

"Morning." I smelled Happy before my eyes could focus on his face.

"You didn't invite me?" He pointed at Natalie and smirked.

"You scare her!" I laughed and scooted out of bed. "Coffee?"

"I could use some."

We sat in the kitchen while the coffee brewed. The smell slowly working its way through the space. I felt instantly warm and more awake.

"Happy, you gotta clean my carpet."

"No." He rasped.

"Grrr." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You're sexy when you're mad." He chuckled.

"Clean my carpet Lowman."

"Or else?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No sex."

"Killin' me, I'll have the prospect clean it."

"Seriously?" I poured two cups of coffee and handed him one.

"He learned his lesson."

"Alright. I have work." I dumped an obscene amount of sugar and creamer in my coffee and took a sip. Grimacing at the sweetness. "Emergency nose job."

"It's Saturday."

"Beauty doesn't take Saturdays off. Go scare my nurse awake." I nodded towards the room.

"Already up!" Her voice traveled down the hall as she appeared. "Hey Happy."

He mumbled a response as he pulled out his ringing phone. "Gotta take this." He stepped out of the sliding glass doors and walked off.

"Not a morning person?"

"He's not a people person, new people make him uncomfortable."

"Got it." She took a sip of my coffee and choked on the sweet liquid. "Gross."

"Let's get ready. The nose won't fix itself."

"God, that was harder than I thought." I pulled off my bloody gloves and looked at Natalie.

"Looks good though girl." She helped me out of my paper smock.

"Five stacks, on a new nose. This industry is criminal." I laughed and washed my hands and forearms. "I'm ready to go have fun."

"Me too." Her hair was already down. "I need to get laid."

"Always." I smiled. "Bar?"

"Party."

"I know about one, in Charming. Hap's MC."

"So down. Maybe I'll find me my own biker." She jumped up and down.

"Maybe Jax will be there."

SOASOASOA

_"Babe! You look edible!" Her voice was raspy and riddled with sensuality. _

_"I can't believe I'm wearing a suit." I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked sexy. _

_"I can't believe you're going to homecoming." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "My date is sexy." _

_"Me either." I couldn't stop smiling. _

I cursed as the pounding on my apartment door got louder. I stood from the lumpy futon and went to answer the door.

"What?" I yelled as I yanked the door open. Only to be silenced by the figure standing on the other side.

"Hey idiot, you missed church. Get dressed and come on."

"Fuck, I didn't know even hear my phone." I grabbed it off the coffee table, it was dead. "Shit."

I scrambled and put on my clothes. I couldn't believe I missed church, I was already skating on thin ice with the Jack, now this. I was fucked big time.

"I'm ready." I puffed as I slid past Happy. Taking the stairs two at a time we made it to our bikes. I hoped on, not worrying about buckling my helmet. Speeding the short distance to TM. I was relieved to be there but nervous to face the consequence.

When I walked in the party was in full swing, I looked for Jax but didn't see him. Instead I saw Brianna and a blond huddled in the corner talking and laughing.

"Hey." Lyla smiled at me. She looked good in her usual low rise jeans. Showing off her hip bones. I wish she would put on a little weight, then she'd be perfect.

"Hi, Ly." I smoke, as I looked over her shoulder and saw Jax approach Happy and look my way.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed church." I clenched my jaw and looked at her. "I like your eyes."

She smiled. "Thanks Juice."

"Welcome." I smiled and shoved my hands into my cut pockets.

"I'll see ya." She said as Jax and Happy approached.

"I'm sorry." I blurted before they even spoke. They exchanged looks and looked back at me.

"It's cool, relax." Jax lit a cigarette and took a drag before speaking again. "We need you to keep an eye on her." He nodded at Brianna.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Going on a run." Happy rasped. "Need you to keep her safe."

"Can you do that?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, yeah I can." I nervously nodded my head.

"Don't make shit weird idiot." Happy glared down at me.

"I'll try not to." I swallowed hard. "I think I know her better than you do Happy." I stood up a little straighter and rolled my shoulders back, letting my chest puff out.

Happy gripped the front of my shirt and Jax intervened. "Not here, if you need to fight. Get in the ring."

"I can do that." He growled.

"Me too." I slipped out of my cut and stormed outside and to the ring. My commonsense didn't kick in until I saw the ring. I just challenged the killer to a fight. I was about to get my ass handed to me.

_"Bri, who the fuck is he?" I screamed as she stood next to some Guido looking kid. She shrugged and kept my gaze. "Who the fuck are you?" I shoved him and he stumbled back._

_"Juan, you're drunk." Her voice was mocking and made me even more mad._

_"Who is he?" I pinned her against the wall._

_"He's a friend." She slid under my arm. "Remember Juan, we're broken up. Don't you have some bitch you need to fuck?"_

_"Don't be like that." I whispered._

_"Be like what? Pissed the fuck off because the guy I'm in love with can fuck every girl but me?" She was in my face. "You're mean."_

_I chuckled, she was terrible at being mean to me. "I'm sorry."_

_I didn't see it coming, but I sure as hell felt it. Her fist crashing into my nose. I touched my face and my fingers came back red._

_"Fuck you." She spit at me before running off thru the crowd._

I was in the ring, trying to get my mind into the impending fight. I was going to lose, but I at least wanted to get in one good hit. I looked over at Happy, Brianna was standing in his corner. No doubt psyching him up.

"You two ready?" Tig asked.

I nodded, and saw Happy nod. Tig stepped back and let us go at it. Happy moved in and I tried to remember how Floyd Mayweather moved, but I just couldn't.

I felt a hit connect with my mouth and came back to reality. I moved and threw a punch of my own, missing him completely. Another of his punches hit me and I stumbled back as he landed a combo of punches to my face and body. I could hear cheers and I got mad. I threw a punch and felt it connect, so I threw two more and they landed. I got my momentum and was holding my own.

We were both bleeding. I felt one last punch and that was all I remembered.

"I think he's dead." Tig said.

"He's not dead." Brianna's voice interjected. "He's just out cold."

"Half dead." Tig laughed.

"You want him dead or what?" She asked him.

"No,no."

"Then walk away Alex." Her voice was harsh. "Come on Juice, wake up."

I tried to open my eyes, but they were swelling shut. I tried to talk but nothing came out.

"I cannot believe you let him in the ring with Happy." Her voice sounded disgusted. "I cannot believe you hit him so hard, he's small!"

Great. She thought I was small and couldn't hold my own with Happy.

"He challenged me." Happy rasped.

"Yeah, well, he's an idiot." She held something offensive under my nose.

"I can hear yous." I slurred. My jaw feeling loose. "I'm not small."

"You're not big either Juice." She stood up over me and I admired the view under her skirt.

"That's not what she said." I laughed, making my ribs hurt. I felt like I was hit by a Mack truck and not by Happy. "Ow, I hurt."

"Can one of you help him up and get ice." Lyla was at my side now. I felt her fingers on my face. "You're gonna be ok."

I blacked out again.

_We were running thru the back alleys of Brooklyn. Holding hands, as we ran away from the sound of sirens. I jumped the fence and pulled her over. She landed with a soft thud on the ground and we booked it a few more blocks._

_"Holy shit!" Her voice was rough and she was bent over trying to catch her breath._

_"I know!" I rubbed my stomach and looked at her. "What the fuck did we just do?"_

_"We?" She looked at me. "You stabbed him not me!"_

_"He was touching you!" I yelled._

_"Well, I could've handled him." She looked away. "Thanks."_

_"What, do I do with this?" I held up the bloody knife._

_"Trash it." She moved to me and grabbed the knife with her scarf. She moved to a drain and dropped the knife down it._

_"We take this to the grave." I declared._

_"This is our first huge secret." She smiled. "When did you even get a knife?"_

_"I bought it." I smiled at her. "For when I need to protect my lady." I kissed her, her mouth parted and let my tongue in. Her mouth tasted like bubblegum and beer. A weird but pleasant combination. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She moaned as my hands slid under her skirt._

"Juan." Her voice was on my face. It smelled like red hots. "Wake up." Her hands shook my shoulders.

"I'm awake." I moved to sit up but stopped when a pain shot through me. "Where am I?"

"Oakland. The guys dropped you off."

I felt her press something cold to my eyes. "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"You look like shit, kid."

"I had a dream about that night in Brooklyn."

She shifted. "I have dreams about that too."

"Do you feel bad?" I moved the ice pack to my knuckles. My eyes felt less swollen.

"No, he deserved it. He didn't die. So don't feel bad about it."

"You're so cold." I frowned.

"One of us has to be the hard ass." She moved off the bed and tore open the drapes, letting the early morning light flood the space. "Like I said when were 17, I got your back. Bonnie and Clyde."

"Bonnie is the reason Clyde died." I smiled.

"Yeah, well Clyde should have stood on his own and he would have went out on his own terms."

_"Juan, wake up." She was shaking me. "It's a dream."_

_I sat up in bed and looked at her. "It felt real."_

_"What am I gonna do with you?" She ran a hand over my head._

_"How are you good with this?" I felt like shit._

_"You didn't kill him." She set me straight with that statement. "If you feel bad, we can go to the police."_

_"No!" I whined. "We can't." I pulled her fur blanket over my body and tried to go back to sleep._

"You still have that icky fur blanket?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to use it?" She walked to the closet and yanked out a bag.

"Yeah." I sat further up and watched her remove the large fur blanket from the bag.

"Chinchilla." She ran a finger over the fur. "Here. I have Natalie over." She draped the blanket over me.

"Thanks." I felt the fur and smiled.

"Whatever, never thought I'd be taking care of your ass after everything you did."

"Me either." I watched her leave. Her skirt leaving nothing to the imagination.

SOASOASOA

I couldn't believe it, here I was once again taking care of Juan. It was awkward, my new boyfriend beat the shit out of my old boyfriend then dropped him off and told me to look after him.

"I can't even deal." I picked the pepperoni off my pizza and ate them.

"At least he's not a stranger." Natalie said through a mouthful of pizza.

"I know, but he's so soft. Like the total opposite of Happy." I dropped the meat and wiped my hands on my skirt. "He's so sensitive."

"That's kind of good."

"How?" I drank down the rest of my Arizona and let out a small burp.

"I don't know." She laughed.

"Sensitivity is a huge liability. He's living through past fuck ups right now."

"He needs you to be his friend, don't be a bitch to him." She tapped her fingers on the glass tabletop. "Play nice. You used to date him."

"Keywords being used to." I stood up and dropped my plate on the counter.

"Be nice, karma will work in your favor."

"I'm being nice, I'm not gonna leave him alone, I'm pretty sure he's on the verge of a mental break." I frowned at my fridge.

"You think?"

"Yes! He got into a ring with Happy!" I let out a frustrated whine. "You're gonna stay with me while he's here?"

"Duh, you're my bestie. Can't let you deal with a headcase alone."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna go take him some pizza."

I walked into the guest room, Juan was propped against the headboard, wrapped in the chinchilla blanket.

"I bring pizza." I waved the box around. "Meat lovers."

"I'm not hungry." He sounded like a child.

"You need to eat." I dropped the box on his lap.

"I don't wanna."

"You sound like a goddamn child. You NEED to eat."

"I'm NOT hungry." He pushed the box to the floor.

"You're being a little bitch." I pulled his ear, and cussed him out in Russian.

"You think I'm crazy." He whispered.

"I think you're going crazy." I snapped at him. "You gonna tell me who you killed?"

"Wh-what?"

"I know you, if stabbing someone got you twisted, then you being edgy and crazed had to be due to a killing."

"You don't know him." He whispered.

"I don't need to. I know this is awkward considering our history but I am here for you to talk to. I meant it then and I mean it now."

"I know. Thanks."

"Shout if you need anything." I left the room.

This was definitely going to be an interesting few days.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and that I gave you an idea of the dynamic Juice and Bri had, it wasn't always bad, they had their moments of togetherness. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter shifts the dynamic between Bri and Juice, sprinkled with some Natalie and sets up for a huge homecoming next chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Nooo!" Brianna's voice carried down the hall and into my room. I laid there for a moment and tried to listen to their conversation. Natalie, apparently wanted to know more about Jax, and Brianna's first instinct was to say no. I laughed at that.

I got out of bed, the pain still hitting hard and walked into the living room to find the two women sprawled on the floor like teenagers, an assortment of junk food strewn across the coffee table that had gotten pushed against the wall.

"Juice!" Natalie chirped. "Is Jax a good guy?"

"Yeah." I nodded and took a seat on the sofa. "He is."

"I don't know," Brianna began. "He seems like you can only trust him as far as you can throw him, and I'm not able to throw him too far."

I looked at her puzzled. "But, you're working with him."

"Because it's what my dad wants me to do. I trust Alvarez more than Teller right now. He just seems like he'd turn on me for his best interest."

I just listened. I didn't tell her she was right, that his track record of keeping his word and truces has gone to shit lately.

"Want some?" She held a tray of cupcakes out to me and I took one. Vanilla, my favorite.

_I watched her peel the liner off the cupcake and toss it on her nightstand. She licked a little icing off the top, then turned it upside down and began to eat the bottom. _

_"What are you doing?" I laughed at the sight. _

_"I like saving the top for last." She smiled, crumbs dusting her lips. "It's the best part." _

_I shook my head and continued to watch her eat. _

Her method hadn't changed. Adult Brianna still ate her cupcake bottom to top.

"Juan don't stare." She spoke. "Not nice."

I laughed at her as she stood up. Her shirt rode up when she stretched, giving way to a hint of ink.

"You have a tattoo?" I just blurted out.

"Yeah, you know, gang ink." She smiled and winked at me. Making me wonder just what the tattoo was of.

"Gangsta." I nodded at her as she walked out of the room.

"You know it bruh." Her voice was deep. "You guys want any drinks?"

"I do!" Natalie yelled.

"Me too."

"So you and Bri?" Natalie moved to sit at my feet. Her piercing blue eyes searching my brown ones.

"That was a lifetime ago." I shrugged and finished off my cupcake.

"That means nothin'." She rolled her eyes at me.

"She's off limits, my brother's lady." I hated hearing that out loud.

Brianna appeared, two beers and a fruit punch in her hands. I took mine and nodded a thanks, Natalie took hers and smiled.

"When do the guys get back?" I asked her, I was unconscious when they had left for the run.

"Wednesday."

"Holy fuck." I couldn't stay here that long, it didn't feel so good. I felt like I was in Happy's territory.

"I get to babysit you until then." Her voice was neutral. I couldn't detect any emotion.

"I can take care of myself." I sat up straight and looked at her.

"I can take care of myself." She mimicked my voice to the best of her ability. "I'm so capable of taking care of myself I get in the boxing ring with a guy nicknamed Killer and get the sense beat out of me."

"That's not even what happened." I laughed.

"Oh, dish." Natalie poked my knees with her nails that resembled bloody talons.

"He told me to protect Bri, and I told him I knew her better, then I guess Jax was no fighting here, take it to the ring." I gave them the story of how I remembered it. Honestly that night was a big bloody blur.

"So, Jax is at fault." Brianna sounded irritated again. "He's a head case too." She shook her head.

"A hot one." Natalie added.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. He threw the lamb into the Lion's den."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a little lamb." I stood up and stormed off to my room. Slamming the door behind me and watched as the pictures on the wall shook.

The door swung open, and Brianna floated through it. Her eyes dark and her fists clenched.

"You're soft as a newborn's head Ortiz. You cannot fool me." Her voice shook with anger.

I stared at her, she was right. I couldn't fool her. "I'm not soft."

"Whatever. You have nothing to prove to me. I know you! I can read you from a mile away!" Her hands gripped the front of my shirt. "You're not Happy, Juan. Shit, you're not even half of what Jax is. You're a goldfish, in an ocean of sharks. You don't fucking belong. Why are you trying so hard?!"

"I wanted a family!" I pulled her hands of my shirt and stepped back. "I needed a place to belong!"

"You had a family you belonged with. You fucked that all up Juan!"

"You don't think I realized that? Even my mom reminded me of my fuck up, even on her deathbed!" I was breaking. "I disappointed her, I disappointed you, and I disappointed myself."

"You think this life is going to have a good outcome for a guy like you?"

"What about for you?" I retorted. "How does this life end for you? You think he's going to marry you? Have kids with you? You think he's going to love you?"

"This life ends with me being on top, I don't expect him to marry me, I don't even think I want kids, and as for the love thing, I'm sure he will love me a whole lot better than you did."

"I just didn't want to be alone." I broke. Tears fell from my eyes. She wiped them away, her gesture reminded me of an older sister taking care of a younger sibling.

"Now you're in too deep? You can't get out now can you?"

I just shook my head. She looked at me, her eyes bright and brilliant again. She was no longer mad, but concerned.

"Out of all the lives to pick, you picked the life of an outlaw." She laughed. "You felt bad after killing a snail on accident, how'd you think this would work out?"

I chuckled and ran a hand over my head. "I didn't think I'd have to do what I've done, I just thought I'd skate by with just showing up and backing the others up."

"Not to state the obvious, but we just went from full on yelling to talking calmly. We're weird." She smiled.

"It happens, always has." I stood and pulled her into a hug, she squeezed back before pulling away.

"Get your head right, I'm not sure if I'd be happy if you got killed while I was around."

"I don't know how to." I admitted.

"We'll figure it out together." She walked towards the door. "We're friends now Ortiz, I moved on from the old shit, you should too."

"You said you'd never forget all that though." I looked at the fluffy silver carpet.

"Oh, I didn't. I just choose not to dwell on it and ruin new relationships." She left me alone.

I fell back onto to the bed, pulling the pillow over my head. She wanted to be friends. I felt like I could deal with that but I still loved her. How was I going to balance that out?

SOASOASOA

"Happy." I spoke into my phone.

"Bri, I miss you."

I felt my heart flutter. "I miss you too."

"I'll be back soon. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye." I waited to hear the line go dead before pulling the phone away from my ear.

I walked into the steamy bathroom and sat on the sink. Listening to the water run, Natalie was showering. She had been in there for the last thirty minutes.

"Natalie." I said. "You ok?" No answer. I slid open the door and found her sitting on the floor, crying. "What's wrong?" She still didn't respond.

"My doctor called." She finally choked out. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, shit." I shut off the water and pulled her into a hug. "I'm here for you."

"I think I wanna keep it. I haven't been healthy though. I've been drinking!" She sobbed into my chest.

"Your doctor works on Sundays?" I shook my head. I worked on Saturdays because I was the new kid and they gave me the bitch work at the practice, but Sunday, that was for myself and Netflix.

She laughed. "No, she called Friday, but I just listened to the voicemail before I stepped in."

"I personally never had a pregnancy scare or pregnancy, so I don't know how you're feeling. I'll try my best to help you."

"Never?" She looked genuinely shocked. "Really?"

"Really. I'm responsible and afraid of my dad. Fear of being shipped back to the homeland is the best reminder to take the pill." I stood and pulled her up with me. I grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped her in it. "You'll be a milf."

"Oh God." She groaned.

SOASOASOA

It was seven at night and I was following Brianna and Natalie through Walmart, the cart half full of junk I was sure they didn't need. I didn't want to tag along but I was bribed, they told me I could pick out food to last me until Wednesday, so here I was.

"Juice!" Natalie shouted from the aisle over. "Come quick!"

I jogged over the cart in tow. "What the hell?" I shook my head at them. They were pedaling little bikes down the aisle.

"We're bikers." Brianna declared as she steered her bike towards me.

"What's your club's name?" I decided to entertain their nonsense, mostly because it was a nice change. If felt good being in a light and goofy presence.

"Um." Natalie bit her lip and stared at Brianna.

"The Rowdy Rebelles." Bianna laughed. "A hybrid of the Mayans and Sons, without the testosterone." She stood from her bike and kicked it towards me. "Your turn!"

"No, I'm good." I kicked it back to her. "I got a reputation to uphold."

"We're in Oakland. No one knows you." She had a point.

"Fine." I walked over to the bike and sat down. Struggling to place my feet on the pedals. It was harder than it had looked.

"Yes! You're our prospect now." She pulled her phone out and snapped a few pictures. "Here, take mine." She handed me her oversized phone and sat on the back of Natalie's bike. They were smiling and I took a picture, and when they fell off I took another.

"You two are insane." I handed her back her phone and grabbed the cart. "Do they even sell groceries here?"

"Yes! It's a super Walmart. Haven't you ever been to one?" Brianna cocked her eyebrow at me.

"I've been to Costco." I grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer from a near by shelf.

"Well it's like that but better. When did it get that bad?" She pointed at the bottle.

"It gets bad when I stress." I placed the bottle in the cart.

"Let's go get you some food." She walked off towards Natalie who stood in front of a display of baby clothes.

I followed them and watched them closely, their arms hooked together as they pulled off a blue and then a pink onesie from the display. Once again Bri had her phone out snapping pictures of herself, her and natalie, just Natalie, then of me. She even got one of the three of us wearing matching beanies and flannels.

"You two go ahead. I'm gonna print these pictures." She was standing in front of the photo department.

"Alright." Natalie said as she grabbed my arm and helped me find the grocery section.

When we got to it, it was bigger then I had pictured in my head. A bakery, produce, meat, it was a whole store within a store. I went right for produce, picking out the freshest looking vegetables and fruits while Natalie was placing donuts in a box.

"You really eat all that stuff?" Natalie pointed at my arm full of vegetables, her face scrunching up.

"Drink it. I like living healthy." I dropped the bags in the basket and moved to grab more. "You should try it."

"Nah, I'm eating for two now, so I'm going to enjoy the junk cravings." She took a bite out of a brownie and walked off.

SOASOASOA

I waited for the pictures to print, thanking man for inventing automated machines. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, scrolling through my apps, I tapped on Pandora and slid the phone back in my pocket, letting the music fill the quiet area of the empty photo department.

"Finally." I bent at the waist and collected the pictures, smiling at each one. I printed triples, a set for each of us. I grabbed three envelopes and filled them, gripping them lightly I walked towards the grocery department to find Natalie and Juan.

It was a little after nine when we finished putting the groceries away. Juan looked happy with his healthy choices while Natalie looked downright ecstatic while she ate another brownie. Her cravings developed fast, so I assumed she was being dramatic about the growing situation.

"I'm beat." I laid on the plush white carpet of the living room, frowning at the boot prints that never got cleaned. I pulled the envelopes from my hoody and placed them on the table. "Pictures."

Natalie tentatively opened her envelope while Juan tore through his. Smiles spread across their faces as they looked at the pictures.

"Oh lord." Natalie said, holding up the picture of us on the tiny bike. "Rowdy Rebelles."

"Woo!" I let out a tired holler and sat up looking at Juan who was studying the picture of him on the bike.

"I look happy." He spoke. "Actually happy." He finally smiled again.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Happiness comes from having weird friends and trips to Walmart. It's trending."

"Ha." He said, dropping the pictures to the table. "I like having weirdos as friends."

My phone rang.

"You and that rap." He scoffed.

"Don't forget where you came from kid." I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hey."

"Brianna." His voice was gruff and he sounded irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"I got hurt, I'll be home tomorrow." I felt my face fall and my heart slow down. "I'm not gonna die, relax."

"I'm relaxed." I lied.

"Don't lie, I can hear it in your fuckin' voice. Relax."

"Hap, I'm going to try to." I pulled on the strings of my hoody. "I thought I told you to be safe."

"I was safe, the other guys didn't get the memo."

I chuckled. "Well, next time I'll tell them as well."

"I'll be home tomorrow, I love you Bri." Before I could return the sentiment the call ended. I thought about calling back but the number had been blocked. He just told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back. I fingered the chain around my neck and smiled before going back to Natalie and Juan.

"Was it Hap?" Juan asked.

"Yeah. He'll be back tomorrow, he got hurt." I dropped on the sofa between them and let my head drop into my hands. "You don't have to leave yet, if that's what you're thinking."

"I can take care of myself." He blew out an angry breath.

"So we've heard." Natalie gave him a look. "What's so bad about letting someone take care of you for a little while?"

"I don't know." He stood and walked off. "I'm going to shower."

"Can I join?" Natalie asked, catching us off guard.

"Are you serious?" He looked back and forth between us. I shrugged.

"I wanna see if you have any tattoos hiding under there." She sipped her apple juice and laughed. "But I guess I can let you shower alone. This time." She winked at him.

"You better go before she changes her mind. She's a head case too." I rolled my eyes and watched him walk away very uncomfortably.

"Aren't you curious?" She shot me an innocent look.

"No, actually I'm not. Even if I was I wouldn't ask to shower with him. You're a slag." I smiled.

"So be it." She laughed and stretched her legs over my lap. "Did he always have those head tattoos?"

"No. 90% of the time I dated him, he had a full head of soft, shiny black hair. It was pretty."

"Why'd he shave it?"

I tapped her thighs. "I have no clue, I guess he was starting a metamorphosis." I really never asked why he had shaven it, just accepted it. He loved it, so I had no reason to bash him on it. Although he was getting a little too old for it.

"Any pictures of the old him?"

"Maybe in storage, I have high school stuff in boxes. Yearbooks and dance pictures. Shit my dad and Ingrid never let me trash."

She smiled at me. "So scary face got hurt?"

"Yeah, no details. Just that he was hurt, he also told me he loved me and I freaked out inside. I swear, it was like fireworks went off behind my eyes!" I knew I sounded like a teenager but I didn't care, I just needed to say it out loud.

"Whoa, did you say it back?" I shook my head no. "Why the fuck not?!"

"He hung up before I got the chance to!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and dropped my head back against the pillows. "Frustrating."

"At least he'll be here tomorrow."

"I know! If he's not too hurt, I'm taking him for a ride." I winked at her.

"Juice is here!" She smacked my stomach.

"Oh fuck, I forgot that already." I pushed her legs off my lap and stood. "Cock block."

"He's a cute one."

"Hush. You're a maneater, stay away from him, or I'll break your nose in a way that cannot be fixed." I chuckled, but I was serious. "I still can't believe you asked to shower with him, you're pregnant!"

"But I'm not fat yet. I can hang." She stood and lifted her shirt. Exposing her tattooed abdomen.

"The only thing that's going to be hanging after this is your tits."

"Ugh." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll buy new, young ones."

"I'll put them in." I grabbed my phone and walked towards my room. "You sleeping over again?"

"Yeah, too tired to drive."

SOASOASOA

I don't know how long I was in the shower, time seemed to be getting away from me these days. I wrapped the black towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. Walking to the mirror I smiled, it wasn't fogged up. I looked at my reflection and ran fingers over the two skulls tattooed on my chest.

"What the…" I didn't continue my sentence. I eyed the clothes on the bed, they looked new and freshly laid out. There was a note placed on the shirt.

'Hope it all fits'

I dried myself off and pulled on the tank, it fit me perfectly, as did the boxers and sweats. I'd have to thank them for the clothes in the morning. Tossing my towel in the hamper I walked out to the living room, everything was dimly lit. I walked to the coffee table and grabbed the pictures. Walking back to the room I flipped through the pictures, searching for the one of the three of us. I found it and smiled. Bri was right it was fun having weird friends.

I picked up my cut from the chair in the corner and slipped the pictures into the inside pocket, and draped it back over the chair.

"Thanks." I said to the girls, knowing they couldn't hear me. I hopped in bed, pulling the fur blanket over me as I settled in. For the first time in a few weeks, sleep came easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**here it goes. Happy is home and Bri can finally chill. **

* * *

I woke up late Monday morning feeling super anxious. Happy was coming home today. He was hurt, that worried me but I was more anxious about talking about him saying he loves me and abruptly hanging up on me.

"Nat." I shook the sleeping blonde in an attempt to wake her up but she slept through the shaking so I checked her pulse and let her sleep. Pushing the blankets off me I got out of bed. Pausing to stretch out my limbs. I left my room, not even bothering to shower or change yet.

"Morning." I jumped, startled by his voice.

"Mornin' Ortiz." I felt my heart slow down. "You're up early."

He shifted his weight. "Yeah, I slept really well, but I had to workout and juice."

"Is that good?" I pointed at the oddly colored juice in his cup.

"Yeah it is, want a sip?" He held the cup out to me and I took it. Taking a small sip. I let the fluid sit on my tongue before swallowing.

"It tastes alright, need more apples and carrots." I handed him the cup back. "You should put a shirt on before Nat wakes up, she's a tattoo freak. You should see her ink."

"Not a bigger tattoo freak than Hap." He smiled at me.

"She's almost there. She's got the ink just not the tattoo artist thing." I pulled open the fridge and frowned when I realized I didn't remember to buy orange juice, I grabbed an apple juice instead and let the door slam shut.

"How about your ink?" He gestured to my back.

"I told you its my gangsta ink." I chuckled. "I roll deep in this city."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I know more than the club gives me credit for. I know the power players around here. My dad keeps me educated."

He frowned at me. "The club gives you know credit."

"I know!" I examined my nails. "It's ok, men are dumb."

"I take offense to that."

"You're dumb in a man way, you're smart in moments like this." I drained my bottle of apple juice and tossed it into the recycling bin.

"True."

"Let's get ready for the boys to come back. Are they just going to the clubhouse?" I had to ask, I really didn't know the protocol.

"Yeah they are. I'm gonna need a ride."

"Ironhide." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"My truck, his name is Ironhide." I smirked.

"Really? After the transformer?"

"Yeah, may he rest in peace. I'm going to shower and change. I suggest you do the same."

"Got it." He said.

#

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in my favorite fluffy white towel. I walked over to the counter, plugging in the hair dryer. I ran a comb through my wet locks and applied product before quickly drying them. I looked in the mirror, frowning, it wasn't perfect. I sighed and pulled my hair into a slick pony tail.

"Lotion." I stated to myself as I searched through the drawer and found my favorite cucumber melon lotion. I rubbed it in, taking in the scent before heading to find the perfect outfit.

"Morning." Natalie cooed. Her hair plastered to the side of her face.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You good?"

"Yeah I am. You're in a towel." She tugged on the corner of the towel.

"You missed out, I saw Juice's tattoos." I stepped away from her.

"You didn't wake me up!?" She hopped out of bed. "So mean, you didn't even wanna see 'em."

"I'm scarred."I flashed a fake horrifies face at her I walked to my dresser and pulled out a thong and slipped it on."I felt like he was my little brother. Is that weird?"

"I think it is." She studied my reflection in the dresser's mirror. "What're you gonna wear?"

"A white dress." I smiled as I walked into the closet. Happy loved when I wore white dresses. Loved it a lot.

"Cute, can I borrow clothes?"

"Yeah, yeah you can." I pulled a knee length bodycon dress from a hanger and slipped it on. I checked my reflection in the mirror and shook my head. My nipples and their jewelry were showing. I walked back to my dresser and pulled out a strapless bra and put it on, checking my reflection once more. I looked good. Happy would be happy, he'd probably try to hit a few guys though.

"You look like an angel from a porno." Natalie smacked my ass and I felt the sting for a few moments.

"That's what I was going for." I found a pair of spiked heels and stepped into them, suddenly feeling a whole lot taller then I probably should be. "I look sexy as fuck."

"Kill me. Happy is gonna jump you."

"Good, I need him to." I pulled on a short black jacket and walked out of the room. "Hurry up. We leave soon, with or without you." I yelled back at her.

SOASOASOA

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her walk into the living room. She was a vision of perfection. The dress hugged her womanly curves and I had to calm my rapidly increasing thoughts as she sat across from me.

"I like the heels." I pointed at them. They were covered in spikes and looked like they'd hurt if she kicked me.

"Thanks. They were a gift from my step mom. She always tries to buy my love with stuff. I can't complain though." She crossed her legs.

"Where's the head case?" I changed the subject.

"Getting dressed." She pulled on the hem of her dress and shifted. "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

She started to hiccup. "Because I don't want him to be too hurt. What if he's missing a finger!"

I laughed at her. "Calm down. He laid his bike out."

"What!?" She stood. "Natalie we're leaving now!" Her voice was loud and harsh.

"Calm down."

"No. That's a serious issue. He is hurt and I need to see him now."

I watched her grab her purse and keys and storm out the house, not even waiting for Natalie or myself. I jogged out and heard her truck start up. I sprinted to the passenger's side and pulled the door open and got in.

"Relax. You need to breathe Brianna."

"I'm breathing, I just need to see him with my own two eyes." She released her death grip on the steering wheel. "You drive."

"OK." We switched seats and she pressed the horn. It's sound blaring and Natalie came scrambling out of the house, her purse swinging on her arm. She pulled open the back door and got in.

"Sorry!" She yelled. "What's the emergency?"

"Just anxious is all." Brianna replied, sinking into her seat.

She hit the power button on the radio and rap music flooded the cab. I didn't know how she managed to listen to it without wanting to pull her hair out. Rap these days wasn't like rap from my childhood.

I pulled off the highway and soon we were passing the Welcome to Charming sign. I felt my blood go cold and my heart grow heavy. This really wasn't home.

"Ugh." Brianna said as the rap faded into an annoying static. She hit the power button and it went off. The truck silent once again.

"When we get there the guys will be in the chapel, so don't go barging into the clubhouse hellbent on babying Happy."

"I don't plan on babying him, I plan on giving him a once over and loving on him." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

We pulled into the compound and I drove the truck up as close as I could to the clubhouse and parked. Cutting the engine off and handing her keys back. I hopped out of the truck and instantly regretted it, a pain jolted through me, from my toes to my head and I held my arms out to stay upright.

"You good?" Bri asked me, concern covering her face. How'd she get out of the truck in those damn heels?

"Yeah, let's go." I led us through the clubhouse and found my brothers in the chapel. I entered and closed the doors behind me.

"Juicy!" Chibs yelled and pulled me into a hug. "Ye look like shite still!"

I smiled. "I know."

"How'd you get here?" Jax asked.

"Ironhide." I replied.

"That fuckin' beast of a truck." Happy rasped from the corner. He was all bandaged in some spots but most of his arm right arm was covered in road rash.

"Yeah."

"So Bri is here?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, wait until you see her." I smiled. "Wait, don't stare."

"What's wrong with her?" Happy stood with a wince.

"You have to see for yourself."

He limped past me and threw open the doors and staggered out. All of us following behind him.

"Jesus Christ." Jax said behind me.

"Holy shit, that's a wet dream." Tig moved to get a better view.

"I'm in love." Chibs whistled.

I shook my head and frowned as she snaked her arms around Happy and squeezed him.

SOASOASOA

"You look like shit Hap." I grabbed him by the front of his cut and yanked it as hard as I could. "You hurting?"

"No." He rasped. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Babe, you need to be seen by a doctor." I was fussing over him. He looked like he'd battled a cheese grater.

"I'm standing with a doctor!" He rested his hands on my hips and squeezed. "I'm living, I'm good."

"Ugh, Happy." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You were tryin' to kill me though, wearin' this dress." He pulled on the low neckline. "You look so good."

"I knew you'd love it." I smiled.

"Let's go outside." He limped his way outside the clubhouse and sat on the picnic table's bench and pulled me onto his lap.

"I missed you babes." I kissed the snake on his head. "So much."

"I missed you." He squeezed my arm. "I love you Bri." He whispered.

"I love you too." I felt my body start to tingle. He said it again! My mind was going to explode! "I'm glad you're alive, but why weren't you wearing your usual long sleeves while you rode?"

"It was spontaneous, had to chase someone. I wasn't thinkin'." He ran a rough thumb over my lips. "I'll think next time."

"You promise?"

"Sure. You can't wear this dress here again or the heels, gave the MC chubs." He smirked. He started searching his pockets for something and came up empty handed.

"You need a toothpick babe?" I searched thru my purse and found a box of them, sliding it open he took one and I did the same.

"Cinnamon flavored?" He shook his head but didn't toss it away.

"Yeah, tastes like red hots." I smiled at him.

"Let's go home?" He pulled me down against him, letting me know he wanted me in a more intimate way.

"What about Natalie and Juice?"

"The prospect can give them a ride back later." He grabbed my hand and led me to the truck. He climbed up, not struggling like I thought he would. He was tougher than I gave him credit for. I was in by the time he started the truck. I placed my feet on the dashboard and sunk into the leather seat as he pulled out of TM. I sent Natalie a text telling her we left and not to come back for a few hours.

"You ok Bri?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't fuckin' lie to me." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I was worried! Then Juice told me you laid your bike out and I freaked out."

"I told you to relax and not worry."

"That doesn't have the affect you think it does. It made me worry more." I toyed with the buttons on the radio and resisted the urge to fill the silence with music. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't, not yet at least."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." That made me feel good, I smiled at him and held his hand. "Don't be a head case Brianna."

I laughed at him using my favorite term. "I'm not a head case. Natalie is. She tried to shower with Juice."

"She's a slut." He rasped. "She's a bad influence on you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "So mean, she's just young and lost and she's pregnant! Gotta look after her, like I did with my screwball sister."

"Don't get any ideas from that bitch being pregnant." He looked at me.

"Don't plan on it. I don't care about having kids." He smirked and kissed my hand, not letting it go until we got home.

He pulled the truck into the driveway next to my neglected sports car. I frowned at the sight of dirt making a home on the black paint. I'd have to wash it before the weekend.

"Change, I gotta see my ma and aunt." He helped me out of the truck and held my hand and led me into the house.

"Alright." I smiled, I hadn't been by to sit and visit with the women in a while, work was getting in the way. "You need a shower?"

"Yeah I do." He pulled off his shirt as we walked through the house. I cringed at the site. The road rash was covering most of his upper body. It looked downright painful.

"I'll join you." I followed him into our room. The bed still disheveled from Natalie and I sleeping in it.

"No." He stopped at the bathroom door and looked at me. "You change."

"I want to shower with you." I didn't back down, we were eye level now. The heels giving me the added inches to meet his gaze head on.

"I said no." He held his hand up as I moved towards him.

"Whatever." I turned the other way and walked into the closet, stepping out of the heels and shrugging off the jacket. I sat on the floor and collected my thoughts as I looked through shoeboxes to find my favorite pair of converse to set aside for later.

I heard the water turn on and stood, wiggling out of my dress and undergarments. I tip toed my way into the bathroom.

"I thought I said no." He rasped from the shower but slid open the door and let me step in.

"Yeah, well we know I'm hardheaded."

"You are, I love it." He pushed me against the tiled wall and kissed my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into him. His lips moved from my neck to my jawline and settled on my mouth. I kissed him back as hard as he kissed me, my mouth opening to allow his eager tongue inside. His hands traveled up my sides and wrapped around my neck, he squeezed softly and I smiled against his mouth. I grabbed his wrists and squeezed, letting him know to tighten his grip.

"Hap." I struggled to get out. "Take me."

He grunted and let go of my neck, grabbing my waist he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs loosely around him. He smirked at me as he reached between my legs and ran a finger through my slit, before he slid it in. My eyes closed and my mouth fell open as he added another finger, the in and out twisting motion had my orgasm building quickly. I gripped his shoulders and whimpered as he pulled his fingers out, leaving me empty and on edge, but he quickly replaced his fingers with his hard cock. He slammed into me with full force.

"Fuck." I sunk my teeth into his neck and he let out a sharp hiss as he slammed into me over and over. His fingers dug into my hips as he held me against the wall and slowed his pace. His mouth found my nipples and he nipped at them, the left, then the right. His teeth bit into the soft flesh of my breasts, I could feel the bites even after his mouth moved back to my neck. Sucking viciously at the delicate skin as he angled himself up into me, his cock hitting my sacred spot as my orgasm came flooding over me, my eyes not being able to focus on his face anymore.

I let out a series of moans and whimpers as he slipped out of me. I frowned at him. "Bed." He barked as he he opened the door and stepped out, my legs still wrapped around him. He dropped me on the bed and smacked my thigh, I flipped over. Positioning myself on my hands and knees. He gripped my hips and thrust into me, with vigor and purpose.

"Happy." I moaned into the pillow I clutched violently and rolled my hips back to meet his rhythm. His hands tangled into my wet hair and pulled hard causing my back to arch.

"So good." He rasped as he wrapped his arm around neck and pulled me back against him. My back against his chest, his pace speeding up, letting me know his own orgasm was close. "Shit." He moaned into my ear as he started to climax.

I rolled my hips back against him eager to receive every last drop of his essence. "Love you." I whispered as he let me go and collapsed on top of me.

"Love you too." He rolled off me and reached into his nightstand for a cigarette and lighter. I heard the lighter click and frowned, I hated when he smoked in bed but I wasn't about to complain after that much needed round of sex.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel from the shelf and wetting it with warm water. I reached into the shower and shut off the water.

"Lowman." I spoke as I walked back into the room, smiling as he stubbed out the cigarette. I crawled on the bed and over to him, dragging the warm towel over him, cleaning him off, then sat back and wiped myself down.

"Thanks, Kova." He smirked. He still couldn't pronounce my last name and he was stubborn about it when I tried to have him repeat it after me.

"You still wanna go see your ma and aunt?" I asked trailing a finger over his collarbone.

"Yeah, they called me, I said I would." He sat up. "They'll be happy to see their favorite doctor."

"I love those women." I smiled, they were like my own mom and aunt. They welcomed me into their lives, home, and hearts without a second thought and introduced me to Happy. I loved all three of them to death.

"Get dressed."

"You do the same." I climbed over him and walked around to the closet. "I hope they cooked, I'm starving."

"Probably did." He had snuck up behind me, he was too quiet for such a tall had always managed to scare me when we were first getting acquainted.

_It was two in the morning when I walked into my house, Natalie stumbling in behind me. Once again she had partied herself into a drunken mess. I shut and locked the door behind her. _

_"Nat, come on!" I dragged her by her arms when she fell on the ground to the bathroom and left her on the floor._

_I walked back into the living room, I turned on the lights before making my way to the kitchen for a bottle of water and crackers for Natalie. _

_"Bri." I jumped out of my skin and stumbled backwards at the sound of the voice. I hit the wall with a thud and stood up and turned on the light._

_"Fucking asshole." I rubbed the back of my head and studied the man in my was most as drunk as Natalie. How did he even get in? I didn't even see his bike out front. "Happy, seriously? Why do you always have to scare me?" _

_"It's fun." He smirked down at me. _

"Wear long sleeves." I handed him a black flannel and moved to find myself something, a long sleeved black t shirt and white jeans. Simple but cute, and coordinated with Happy.

"You sure like to boss me around." He pulled on a tank top before slipping on the flannel.

"I'm the boss." I stomped my foot and pouted and he smiled. "I'm not bossing you around, I'm just offering you loving advice, take it or leave it Lowman."

"H Kova." He snarled but it didn't have the desired affect he wanted it to.

"Hohrykova." I pointed at him while I pulled on my favorite beat up black converse.

"Shits hard to say." He said smugly.

"Whatever." I laughed. "At least you don't gotta pronounce my birth name."

"Thankfully. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's take the H mobile." I strolled out the room and through the house ahead of him, grabbing the keys off the hook and swaggered out to the car.

"I don't see why you mark your shit. You can't stay hidden with your name plastered on everything." He frowned at the back window.

"I'm not in hiding, I like standing out, no one looks for anyone in plain sight." I tossed the keys at him and got into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, but you're connected to the Sons and Mayans now, you have to be a little fuckin' discreet." He started the car and backed out of the driveway. He had a point but I wasn't going to tell him that up front.

"I'll be discreet if you can remove the H off the window without messing my car up." I hit the power button on the radio and Happy turned it off before the beat even flowed from the speakers.

"Your taste in music is shit." He sped through the streets until he reached the highway and his speed almost doubled.I hurried and fastened my seatbelt as he weaved in and out of lanes.

"You're going to get pulled over." I toyed with the window control. Watching it go up and down, appreciating the way the tint dulled the glare of the late afternoon sun.

"So." He groaned.

"Never mind then." I rolled my eyes at his profile. "Don't be mean."

"I won't be mean if you stop pouting." He looked at me. "I can see you out the corner of my eye."

"Alright. I just like music." I dragged my teeth over my lips and stared out the window at the water, taking note of the boats that seemed to casually float along.

"Listen to the shit my ma does." He hit the power button on the radio, scrolling until mariachi music filled the space. I bit back a smile and danced on the inside.

#

We pulled into the driveway of the house his ma and aunt shared. Their beat up Honda Accord parked ahead of us. He cut the engine and the music stopped and I frowned. I was just starting to feel the groove. I got out of the car and took his hand and let him lead me up the familiar weather worn sidewalk and creaky wooden steps.

"Happy!" His ma yelled when she saw us throw the mesh screen door. He pulled it open and let me walk through it before him. "Brianna." She pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her back just as tight.

"Hey ma." He gathered her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you two?" She pushed us into the small dining area.

"I'm good!" I smiled at her. "Finally got my own real office at work."

"Oh, mija que bueno." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "So proud of you."

"Thanks ma."

"I didn't get an office." Happy scoffed, interrupting our moment.

"The road is your office." I told him, grabbing his hand.

"How's the club?" His ma asked, as she pulled the tops off the dishes that lined the middle of the small table.

"They're good, didn't lose anyone." He stalled. "I did lay my bike down."

His mom dropped the plate in her hand on the table and rushed to inspect her son. "You ok?" She searched his face.

"Yeah, ma. I'm good. I don't need you fussing over me. Bri does enough of that for you all." He smirked at me.

"I fuss over you because I care." I took my phone out of my pocket and set it face down on the table.

"She loves you Happy." Ma said as she smiled at the both of us.

"I know, I love her too." We both looked at him in shock. He didn't usually divulge his feelings like this.

"Mira, my son is in love. He's acting a little loco. That accident made you realize it huh?" She put it together, even I hadn't caught that coincidence.

"I always knew it, it just made me want her to know it." He smiled at us. A genuine Happy Lowman smile.

"So how about some grandkids?" She was staring right at him and he started to squirm.

"I'm too old." He picked up his fork and started digging into the food in front of him.

"But she's not." Now it was my time to squirm in my seat. I shrugged and smiled at her.

"Baby steps, maybe we'll try to raise a puppy first." I looked at her and she nodded and smiled at me.

"Where's my aunt?" Happy asked.

"On a date, with that hunk from across the street."

I laughed. The hunk across the street was smooth talking seventy year old Ignacio. "Oh man. She better take it easy on him. He can't dance like her."

"I know! He might break a hip." She was laughing with me and Happy was staring at us like we were crazy.

"Clucking like hens." He shook his head and went back to eating.

"She wants to get the botox!" Ma was talking excitedly with her hands. "I said no. It'd be a waste." She laughed and it was a familiar sound. I loved it.

"I can hook her up. Perks of the job."

"Oh, no. She already thinks she's 40 again don't need her acting your age. No bueno, muneca, no bueno."

"Well, if you change her mind call me." I chuckled. "How's your medicine doing?"

"Good, less expensive these days." Happy interjected. I almost forgot he was sitting with us.

"Good." I flipped my ringing phone over and frowned at the screen. "I need take this, its my dad." I got up and walked out the house and answered it.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"Business calls. Tomorrow. Usual spot. 7 pm." He said, the call ended. I looked at the screen before hitting the power button to lock it.

I walked back in and sat back down. Listening to Happy and Ma talk about him fixing her accord and him saying she just needs a new one.

I sat back and let my mind wander.

_"Shit!" Happy yelled as his wrench fell into the car once again. He bent at the waist trying to fish it out. _

_"Lemme help." I appeared at his side and leaned over and grasped the wrench and pulled it free. _

_"Thanks." His voice was a low rasp. _

_"I can help with more than that." I wiped my hand on the rag hanging from his back pocket. _

_"You're a doctor not a mechan_ic." He wiped a hand across his brow.

_"Doesn't mean I don't know about are you always trying to ice me out Happy?" I grabbed his chin and yanked his head in my direction. _

_"Because you distract me! I can never fuckin' focus when you're around and you make me care!" He was in my face his voice was louder but he wasn't yelling just yet. _

_"That's a bad thing?" I shot back at him. "Caring isn't bad." _

_"It is for me. It messes up my job." He shook my shoulders. "I can't care about your mean_ ass."

_"Yeah you can and you do. So man up Lowman and fucking own up to your feelings." _

_He leaned down and kissed me roughly. His hands squeezed my neck. He pulled away and stared at me. "Don't make me regret this Brianna." _

Almost three years later and he was still as stubborn with his feelings for me. I squeezed his elbow and smiled at him. He nodded at me and pulled me in for a side hug.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Ma asked me.

"No, I don't work this week at all." I bit the inside of my left cheek.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Because I was scheduled to have the week off by the owner, I'm on call though. In case they need to push off a nose job or lipo on me."

"That sucks." Ma said.

"It really does, I have to build my reputation first though and then I'll get steady work. I'm the new kid with the hard to pronounce name." I laughed and she joined in.

"Katarzyna Hohrykova." Ma said doing her best to imitate my accent.

"That's a mouthful." Happy chuckled. "It's pretty though."

"Yeah, but bad memories attached to Katarzyna." I shook my head. Too many bad memories.

"Yeah." Ma rubbed my back. "Poor baby." She kissed my cheek. "You got a good family now muneca. Don't forget that. We love you."

"I love you guys. Best family I could be brought into." I stood and hugged her, she was substantially shorter than me so I bent at the waist.

"You two get going, maybe get that puppy on the way home."

"We will." Happy pulled us both into a hug and squeezed. "Love you ma. Tell my aunt to behave, no more dates!"

"Bye, Hap." She kissed his cheek and pushed us out the house. "Go get me my furry grand baby."

"We're going." He placed a hand on my hip and lead me out the house. "Call me later."

"You really want a puppy?" He asked as we got into the car.

"Yeah, I want a girl puppy." I slipped my hand in his as he backed out of the driveway and headed home.

"Really a girl?" He grimaced. "No small dogs."

"I want a bulldog."

"Which kind?"

"English." I licked my finger and stuck it in his ear and he jumped. "Wet willy for the win!" I laughed and he reached over and tickled my side, knowing I couldn't escape.

"You're never gonna win."

"I have hope." I leaned over and kissed his neck. "Now let's get ma her furry grand baby."

"I have a friend coming to town, he needs a place to crash. I offered him your place."

I hated when he just randomly changed the subject abruptly during our conversations, it annoyed me completely.

"Who?" I studied his profile in the dim lighting of the car.

"Kozik."

"The blonde pervert?" I sighed. "That's cool. As long as he is less perverse."

"I can't make no fuckin' promise." He looked behind him before veering off the highway. "We're being followed."

I looked back and noticed the motorcycles behind us and frowned. I didn't even hear them come up behind us but Happy had. He was always observant. Always looking and taking in the surroundings while he let me talk.

"You carrying?" I asked him and he shook his head no. "Seriously?"

"I lost my guns on the highway." He turned left and the motorcycles stayed with us.

I reached into the glove box and pulled out the glock and handed it to him, before reaching under my seat and grabbing the Berretta and placing it in my lap.

"That's my girl." Happy squeezed my thigh as we prepped for a possible shoot out. "Shoot first, question later."

* * *

A/N: had to introduce a threat that'd sort of unite all parties so stick with the story to find out who is following the couple. Once again thanks for the reads, reviews, and follows. I appreciate them all. :)


	10. Chapter 10 Brat

"Pull in there and back in." I pointed to the empty parking lot that was pitch black. He nodded and turned the car's lights off as he coasted into a spot. We blended well, we could see the road but the motorcycles couldn't see us, unless they were looking closely.

"Ambush." Happy pulled the keys from the ignition and pocketed them. "Let's hop out." He opened his door, and slinked out, I did the same. Falling in closely behind as he pressed himself against a near by hedge. The sound of engines drew closer as we saw headlights pull in the lot. "What club is near hear?" He asked, more to himself than to me but I shrugged. Wracking my brain, trying to figure out if my dad had told me about any clubs in this area.

"Could be Mayans." I whispered in his ear. To me that was the only logical explanation for a club being here, in this city. "Wait, Bastards. They're closer, do you guys roll with them?" I watched the headlights get closer as we ducked behind the dumpsters and hid.

"Yeah we're cool with them." He peeked around the dumpster and shook his head.

"Hand me the keys." He dug in his pocket and tossed them to me. "You sneak up on them while I lure them to the car." I nodded towards the group who had parked and were waiting for something to happen.

"Can't leave you alone." He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You'll get yourself hurt."

"I can hold my own. You trust me?" I tried searching his face but the darkness did nothing to help me see him.

"I trust you, not them." He pulled me in close. "I have to protect you."

"Let me protect us, they're probably wanting me." I handed him my gun and watched him slip it into the waistband of his jeans. "We walk out together, pretend we were back here fucking. We see what they want."

"That's a dumb plan." His voice was a low whisper.

"It's all we have, let's try it." I grabbed his hand and led him towards the car. He didn't resist me, he clutched the glock in his free hand. I hit the button on the key and the alarm on the car started blaring, the lights flashed and the horn sounded. It was too loud and we could see some of the guys looking around. We crouched down and moved back to the hedge, I stayed back while Happy moved and appeared behind them. I moved to stand behind him when he nodded.

"Can I help you?" Happy rasped. I could see him trying to make out faces and anything that could tell him who they were.

"Just looking for her." The guy stepped forward and pointed at me. "Need to talk business."

"Who are you?" I searched his face and nothing regestiered.

"Calaveras." He stretched his hand out. I didn't take it. I thought they were a defunct club, collapsed after the Mayans didn't follow through with patching them over.

"Alright, what do you want?" I stood up straighter. "Why'd you follow us?"

"Why'd you hide?" He was a cocky son of a bitch.

"We pulled over to fuck, I've always wanted to fuck in a deserted back alley of a parking lot." Happy spoke up. "So what do you need with her?"

"Guns." He spoke.

"I'm a doctor, I don't sell guns."

"So set up a meeting with your dad for us or I'll put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours."

Happy moved in front of me and lifted his gun to the guy's head. "You don't fuckin' threaten her."

"Who the fuck are you?" He dared to challenge Happy.

He smirked and pulled open his flannel, revealing his cut, the guy ran a flashlight over Happy's chest.

"Sons of Anarchy, Sargent at Arms." He read the patches on his chest. "A son? You're a long way from Charming."

"Yeah, had to handle shit." He rasped. He was looking for an out, a way to leave without leaving too many bodies.

"I'll tell you what, I'll set up a meeting with my dad, can't guarantee you'll get the guns you want but we'll make you a deal, let us go and I won't have you all killed." I spoke calmly and directly to this so called 'president'.

"Fine." He backed up.

I walked to the car and pulled open the door, and searched the center console for a business card. "Here. My info is on there, call me tomorrow and I'll have the information."

"That's all I wanted." He walked off and Happy moved to my side.

"If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you won't walk away from it." Happy snarled.

Happy got in the car. He was seething. He didn't even want to talk. He just started up the car and knocked down a couple of the bikes as he sped towards the highway.

"Fuckin' Calaveras." He said under his breath. "Fuckin' threatening you. I will end them all."

"How come you didn't shoot them?" I squeezed his arm.

"Because they would have killed us, without thought." He looked at me. "I told you about this goddamn window."

He turned around and shot out the window. I opened my mouth to speak up but thought again, closing it and looking straight ahead and not bothering to talk to him. We were headed to Charming. No doubt about that.

SOASOASOASOA

It was a little after midnight when Happy came bursting into the clubhouse. He looked downright pissed off. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides. I moved from my spot at the bar as he approached Jax. They exchanged a few hushed words before Jax called for emergency chapel.

I looked at the door and Brianna came waltzing in. Her face set in a frown as she searched the space, she nodded as her eyes met mine and I forced a smile. She was probably looking for Natalie, so I pointed towards the back as I walked to meet my brothers to find out what made Happy so pissed.

"The Calaveras." Happy began. "Followed us from my Ma's place, I stupidly wasn't packing but Bri seemed to have a mini arsenal in her car."

"What'd they want?" I asked him. "I thought they were disbanded."

"Guns, the president threatened to put a bullet in her head if she didn't set up a meeting. She said she would but I think she's about to fuckin' turn shit upside down." He slammed his fists against the table.

"Get her in here, we talk it out. She does nothing without us." Jax declared. "Juice go get her, if she fights you, drag her ass in here."

I nodded and stood up to get her. I walked to the back and found her in the bathroom on the floor with Natalie. She was holding her hair back and wiping the blonde's face with a towel. Her shirt was off and hanging from the sink.

"Jax needs you." I looked at them and frowned.

"I'll be right there. Can I get a shirt?" She stood up and looked back at her friend. "Natalie you stay here, I'll be right back."

"Here." I pulled off my hoody and handed it to her. "Don't need Happy pissed off anymore."

She smiled. "He shot out my back window."

"Poor Ironhide." I shook my head.

"Nah, sports car. No more H." She shoved her hands into the pocket and bumped against me. "Let's feed me to the lions." Her head fell forward and I wanted to pull her in for a hug but decided not to.

"Won't be that bad." I rubbed her lower back as she pulled open the doors and walked in. I took my seat and she stood awkwardly by the doors.

"What do you need Jax?" She was straightforward. Her voice was serious and her eyes seemed to turn black as she scanned the room.

"I need to know what you plan to do with the Calaveras." He took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke swirl out of his mouth and looked at her.

"I'm going to sell them guns." She matched his gaze and crossed her arms over her chest, not budging as he stood and walked to her.

"Can't let you do that, they get guns and they come after this club. They have beef with us." He said through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat Teller?" She uncrossed her arms and closed the small space between them. "I don't take threats well."

"Not a threat, I think you should set the meet and let us take them out."

"That's bad for business." She stepped back and looked him over then shifted her gaze to the table and then to Happy. "I can only do that if you pay me the price of the guns. I get their money AND your money."

"No fuckin' way darlin'." He stepped away from her and sat back down. "You were threatened by them and you won't let us kill them?"

"They're not your problem to deal with. They out man you easily." She fiddled with the strings on the hoody and let that information sink in.

"Happy said there were only six guys." Tig interrupted, earning a deadly glare from Brianna.

"That is true, only six that followed us. Calaveras have been busy recruiting. Their charter stands firm at thirty guys. I look around and only see eight of you here. They are my problem." She was getting upset, I could see it. I was preparing for her to snap at Jax.

"How will you take them out, you're one fuckin' person!"

"I have friends in high places."

"You have the Mayans, he gave them to you. They'll help but that's it." Bobby said smugly and she looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" She looked down at Bobby. "I live in Oakland, I know Mayans. I could have made a connection with Marcus with or without you. So, don't think you're so high and mighty. I am only here because Juice and Happy brought me to you as a favor to help you with a problem. "

"You know Mayans?" I asked and she nodded.

"I do. I know a lot of people." She backed away from Bobby and pulled my hoody over her head and tossed it on the table. "I don't need the Sons. My ties are to the Family and the Family only." She turned around revealing her tattoo. She was a daughter of the Russian Mafia. Her connections were out of our reach. "I don't need any MC on my side to take care of my problem."

"Holy shit." Jax finally said as we all watched Brianna storm out of the room. She was on a fucking mission, she found Natalie on the couch and yanked her up and they walked out of the clubhouse. We all scrambled to our feet but none of us went after her.

SOASOASOASOA

I don't think I have ever driven so fast in my life. I was dead set on getting out of Charming as fast as I could. I had Natalie next to me and that's all that really mattered at this point. Jackson Teller was a fucking spoiled brat. He wanted shit his way or not at all and the others just fed into his fucking ego. I wasn't going to let some pretty boy muscle his way into my problems, I knew as soon as he killed the Calaveras the blow back would land on me and not on the Sons.

"What the fuck happened?" Natalie finally broke the silence.

"Jackson Teller."

"What'd he do?" She rolled down her window even though there was plenty of air coming through from the missing rear window. Fuck Happy, for blowing my window out.

"He was being a brat." I said. "We're going on a trip."

"I can't! I have work." She whined and hit the control and her seat reclined.

"I'll drop you off at your place then." I turned on the radio and frowned when the mariachi music came flowing out, I hit a few buttons and Kendrick Lamar's voice filled the speakers. Much better.

"Sounds good to me." In no time we were in Oakland. "You're going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She gave me a kiss on the cheek while I pulled into her complex. I watched her get out and waited for the light in her apartment to come on before pulling away.

I calmed down with each mile I put between myself and Charming. The closer I got to the City the higher my anxiety raised. I was running from one evil to the arms of another evil. My dad and the Family. I never thought I'd need to ask for their help, my dad dragged me into this shit again, and it had collapsed in less than a month.

_"No!" I was belligerent. The impending event was sending me over the edge. "Dad!" I screamed until I started to lose my voice and my throat felt like it was ripped open. _

_"Calm down Katarzyna. It won't hurt to bad." My dad ran a hand over my face, wiping the tears away. "I need you to do this for me Princess." _

_"I don't want to marry him!" I started to bawl. "I'm too young! I just turned nineteen dad!" _

_"Katarzyna, you have to do this for me, for us, for our family." He smiled at me. "Do this, and you'll never have to worry about money, safety, or working." _

_"I want to be a doctor and be independent." I turned away from him, disgusted that he wanted to marry me off to a man older than he was. "I can't do this." _

_He smacked me. "You have no choice, you will marry him and stay married to him until he dies." _

_I looked at him and cursed him in my head as I laid on my stomach on the papered table in front of my. The buzzing of the tattoo machine became deafening. He was having me marked for my soon to be husband. With this mark came a life I didn't ever see myself in but it was too late, I had to take one for our family. _

"Bri." He answered the door in his suit, he was either just getting home or about to leave. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help." I brushed past him and stood in the massive entry way, taking in the sight of the absurd amount of flowers filling in every available space. "Jackson Teller is a brat."

"You're a brat too." He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me into the kitchen. I sat on the counter and kicked my feet as he grabbed a bottle of water from his refrigerator.

"I know, but I don't become bratty at the expense of another person's life." I took a sip of water and spit it out into the sink, frowning at the bottle in my hand. Imported and disgusting.

"What exactly happened?" He took the bottle of water from me and tossed it into the trash can.

I summarized the night's events to him and he just smiled and nodded like I had told him a huge joke. "What's so funny?"

"He really shot out your back window?" He laughed and his whole body shook, it reminded me of Santa Claus.

"He did." I nodded slowly."I'm mad about it."

"I bet. So Jax wants to kill this MC because they have bad blood but you don't want to because it's bad for business and you don't want to kill anyone?"

"Basically. If I let him kill them, then it comes back on me, not him. I know he'd twist shit and make it look like the hit came from me if anyone came snooping around because a full charter went missing." I folded the hand towels sitting on the counter and draped them over their rightful hooks, and made quick work with clearing off the counters and wiping them down.

"Stop that." He crossed his arms as I tossed the rag into the sink. "You got that shit from Juan."

I didn't open my mouth to argue, I knew it was impossible to become obsessive compulsive by being around someone who was. I just cleaned when I needed to feel like I was absolutely in control of something.

"They're your men Princess, you hold the empire in your hands, I just run it for you." He removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the counter and I walked over to move it but he blocked me. "Calm down my love. You're in control. Once Teller realizes who you were married to he'll think twice about crossing you."

I didn't argue or speak up, I didn't want them to know who I was married to or how deep I was in with the Family, I just wanted Jax to know he couldn't force me to handle shit the way he does. I wasn't his club, I refused to boost his ego, he wasn't smart in the way he executed things, to much impulse not enough observation. He was too smart for his own good and his club refused to check him on that. They decided to all run into the burning building to save their king.

SOASOASOA

"She has ties to the Russian Mafia." I didn't see that coming at all I had to admit it. The last time I really talked to her in high school she had been disgusted at the thought of skipping college to get involved with the nonsense her dad hounded her for. "Shit, what do we do?" I looked at Happy then at Jax.

"We find her and I apologize and we keep her on our good side." Bobby declared. "We need her but she's right she doesn't need us."

"Pull out your computer and fill us in about her. I need to know everything." Jax said as he lit up another cigarette.

"I don't know Prez, you sure you want to open this can of worms?" Happy crossed his arms and tossed his toothpick into the ash tray in front of him.

"You know something we don't?" Jax tilted his head in curiosity.

"I know everything about her. She's open if you ask her shit." He shrugged.

I looked at the screen in front of me as I searched the main government databases for her. "Got it." I hooked the laptop to the projector screen so everyone could see what I was seeing.

"Wow, gorgeous mug shot." Tig licked his lips and Happy smacked the table.

"That was her passport picture from when she was fifteen." I said as I clicked through to the next set of pictures. "That's her mug shot."

"Still gorgeous."

"Easy!" Happy glowered at Tig.

"Just shoplifting charges from when she was sixteen." I smiled at the memory of her being arrested in Victoria's Secret.

"Anything useful?" Jax sounded irritated.

"Fuck. She was married." I felt my heart break and I looked over at Happy, he wasn't phased so he obviously knew about it.

"Was?" Chibs asked.

"Husband was killed." I didn't tear my eyes away from the screen.

"How?"

"She killed him." Happy stated as he looked at the screen.

"Brutal." I swallowed hard at the picture of her husband laid out on the ground. His death made headlines in Eastern Europe and here in the states.

"No wonder you like her, she's a killer in her own right."

"She's basically in charge now, he left her EVERYTHING." I said, looking through more files and more pictures. I felt creepy and perverse for looking her up but I had been given an order.

"When was she marked?" Jax asked, he was staring intently at the photo of her tattoo on the screen.

"Um. Says shortly after her twentieth birthday she took the mark of her husband's family." I read and frowned.

"What're the rest of these pictures and videos?" Rat asked.

"Social media mostly, then a few press photos. Her family is well known on both coasts. She's known for her charity work."

"We need her back on the team. Get her back here and let's work it out. I'll apologize." Jax stood and looked at us."Work quickly before she disappears."

Happy nodded and I sat in shock. Jackson Teller was going to apologize. I hope it would be sincere but with him, you never know and I was pretty sure Brianna was on to the way he ran the club and his wild decision making.

"This should be fun." I mumbled under my breath as I looked at my brothers.

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers, loving them all. Big thanks to my faithful readers. I wanna acknowledge happyfan3928, dennib68, arowley, and the guest for the continued reviews and feedback and the parts you love. Thank you so so much. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I cannot wait to post 11 this weekend. (: **


	11. Chapter 11 Cut

Chatty Chapter. Bri talks to Jax; Happy talks to Juice.

* * *

"It's empty." Chibs yelled from the master bedroom. I couldn't find it in myself to invade her privacy a third time and look through her room again. "The bed hasn't even been slept in."

"Doesn't mean she wasn't here." I said as I walked out towards the living room. Her house was always in immaculate condition save for the boot prints still on the white carpet. She was almost as obsessive compulsive as myself. "Could have cut out early this morning."

"Doubt it." Tig said as he picked up a picture from the shelf. "She was a blonde too?" He showed me a picture and I shrugged.

"I think that's her younger sister." I searched my brain for any memory I had of interacting with any of her siblings, but none came to mind. From what I remembered she was the only kid in New York with her dad. "Yeah, pretty sure it's her sister."

"Where could she be?" Tig asked as he picked up another picture, this time of her and Happy.

"I'm right here." Her voice sounded annoyed and her accent was coming through more than around been the last few weeks.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"At my dad's. I've been gone for like twelve hours and I come home to a search party?" She dropped her bag to the ground and pushed past me. "You guys must have done some digging on me last night."

"Ya we did girlie." Chins followed after her. "We want you to meet with Jax and talk things through."

"Ha! Yeah, what's in it for me?" She stopped and gave him a narrowed glare. She must have picked that look up from Happy.

"You have to ask Jax." I side stepped Chibs and Tig to get to her. "Jax wants to apologize."

"I'll meet with Pretty Boy but only if Happy comes here and gets me." She crossed her arm and swung her head so her hair fell behind her shoulders and out of her face. "I'm serious."

"I'll call him." Tig said as he walked into her room and sat on the chair at her vanity.

"Oh, just make yourself at home." She stalked out of the space and stopped in the kitchen. "I don't see why you all didn't just call me. I don't disappear off the planet because of an argument."

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "Ye have some sense."

"Aye, I feel that I have plenty o' sense." She fed him back his Scottish accent and made an irritated face. "I'm not afraid of Jackson Teller. He's a child trying to do a man's job."

"Watch it." Chibs hit the counter with his fist.

"You watch it, you are in my house. I can voice my opinion. You can't tell me he's being smart. He's making blind decisions based on impulse, not based on solid facts." She moved in closer to Chibs.

"Hap is on his way." Tig said, he looked at our faces and turned to walk away sensing the tension.

"Brianna." I walked out the kitchen and pulled her with me out to the backyard. "Talk to me."

"This is your fault." She glowered at me, her eyes dark and full of anger.

"It was a solution to a problem and I just wanted approval and I'm sorry, but I wanna fix this shit between you and Jax. He should have had a vote before saying he wanted to kill the Calaveras." I smiled weakly at her.

"He's a brat." She plopped onto the grass and laid out. "He's too mental."

"Explain." I sat next to her and looked at her face.

"He's all impulse, does he take a breath before he does shit? Or does he just assume killing is a solution to every problem? I don't get it."

"I see. He used to think a lot. The Calaveras kidnapped his wife when she was pregnant though. Jax killed the original president." I sighed.

"So his beef was with the old president? Not the current one or the new club? Last time I checked the new recruits had nothing to do with the old president." She sat up and looked me in the eyes. "He's a head case." She smiled. "I'm over this."

I stood up and helped her to her feet. Following her back through the house but she went into her room and I went out to the living room to wait with Chibs and Tig for Happy.

SOASOASOA

I shuddered as I stood naked in the bathroom, waiting for the shower to warm the room up. I had a rough night, for some reason I couldn't sleep at my dad's. I hadn't heard from Happy and chalked it up to him still not having a phone. I frowned as I stepped into the shower, the water piercing my skin. It felt amazing.

"Jax is stupid." I said to myself as I let the water soak my hair. "All of them are stupid, except Happy and Juan."

I slowly washed my body. The lather from the body wash soothed me, it felt silky and smooth. It was a much needed sensation as I rinsed off and twisted my hair to remove the excess water. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a black towel and walked out into my room and over to the closet.

"Flannel." I moved over to Happy's section of the closet and pulled a red and black flannel shirt from the hanger before moving back to my side to grab jeans and a shirt. I dressed quickly and tied a red bandana around my head to keep my hair back. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked cute, even though Happy's flannel was making me look smaller.

I pulled on a pair of white sneakers and padded out of the room to fetch my bag and phone. I needed to take at least one selfie in this outfit.

"You look nice." Tig said as I walked into the living room.

"Thanks." I eyed him suspiciously and he gave me a weird smirk. "Do I have something on my face Tig?"

"No, no." He laughed. "You just look like a female Jax."

I laughed, and looked at my outfit, I could see it slightly. "Wasn't my intention." I slipped off the Flannel and placed it on the recliner. "Better?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So is Hap's bike fixed or what?" I dug through my bag looking for my phone and its charger.

"No." Chibs said.

"Then how is he getting here?" I stood up and looked between the men.

"Van." Tig replied.

"Well, I have a bike but he hates the color of it, think he'd take it if I paint it black? Follow me." I started towards the garage and stood aside as they followed in. "It's nothing too fancy but I think he'd like it if it wasn't personalized to my liking."

I pulled the cover off and they all surrounded it like hungry vultures.

"I didn't know you ride." Juan said as he looked it over.

"Happy taught me actually." I smiled.

_"Bri, you'll die." He glared at me. I was sitting precariously on his precious bike. "Get off." _

_"Teach me." I grinned at him. "I'm a quick study." _

_"I like you on the back of my bike, I don't need you at my side." He lifted me off and placed me on the grass. _

_"But Hap, don't you think I'd look good riding?" _

_"Fine." He sat on his bike. "Come sit on my lap." _

_"Yay!" I sat on his lap and he started going over the controls and started it up. "Wait!" _

_"What?" He rubbed my waist. "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm scared." I grabbed his hand and squeezed his thumb. "I'm not ready." _

_"Figured." He turned off the bike. "Next time." _

_"Yeah, next time love." _

"Why are you being nice to us?" Juan asked.

"I don't have a problem with you three, my problem is solely with Jax. I can't take my anger out on you, not fair." I hit the button and watched the garage door slowly rise. Revealing Ironhide and his new bride Beauty sitting at his side.

"What happened to the H Mobile?" Juan asked.

"Hap, shot her back window out and I couldn't drive her home so I swiped her from my dad." I smiled. "So let's get that bike out."

"He's here." Tig nodded as the black van pulled in front of the house. They approached him and I waited back, wanting to have him to myself when they were done with the hellos.

"Bri." He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "They didn't mess with you did they?"

"No." I squeezed his waist. "They're dramatic, they act like I've been missing a week or went on the run."

"Where'd you sleep last night?" He looked me over and smiled.

"My dad's, didn't get much sleep. I was worried."

"About?" He walked into the garage and eyed the bike.

"You!" I bit my lip as he crouched down to check it out. "You didn't call me and I couldn't call you."

"Sorry. This bike is ugly." He stood up and looked at me.

"I was thinking of selling it." I made my face look as expressionless as possible.

"I'll take it." He said. "I'll paint it black."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled at him. "Good plan."

"Yeah. Let's get you to Jax and get this shit settled. I hate seeing you upset and I hate them going through your past."

"Love you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Love you too." He walked us over to the van and pulled open the door to let me in. I climbed in and he shut the door, then walked into the house to lock it up. I watched as he ran under the closing garage door and giggled to myself.

"Do I really have to accept his apology or can I fake it?" I asked him when he got in and slammed his door.

He laughed. "Do whatever you feel is right Bri."

"I wanna do you." I smirked. "That will feel real right."

"Later." He pulled away from the house and I dug through my bag for candy.

"Sexy time with the Killer." I unwrapped a jolly rancher and popped it into my mouth. "I have business at seven though. You can tag along, I'll need a ride anyways."

"What business?"

"My dad, got to meet up, get supplies and pretend I'm totally ok with this gun dealing business I'm in." I looked out the window at the guys riding in front of the van.

"I thought you'd be mad at me." His voice was soft and sounded scratchy.

"Why's that?" I turned to him and furrowed my brows.

"Cause I didn't chase after you, I stayed with the club."

I studied him closely. He wasn't much of a talker yet he spoke more today than any other time I've known him.

"I didn't expect you to chase after me, you had club business. You had to stick with your President and help him deal with things." I shrugged. "You and I are different from you and the club. I'll never ask you to choose between me and the club."

He nodded and smiled. He was back to my quiet man. We drove the rest of the way in silence. He wouldn't let me toy with the radio and I thought it best not to talk his ear off or press him to be more open with his feelings.

I felt my stomach flip as he pulled into the compound. I tightened my grip on the seatbelt as he parked the van and got out. I waited and took a few breaths before getting out and walking behind him into the clubhouse.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and he opened the door to the closed chapel and I walked in and he closed them back. I was alone in this. It was just the president and myself.

"Brianna." He stood and I walked to him. "Glad you're here."

"Yeah." I sat down in his seat and dared him with a single glance to protest it. "So what's up?"

"I want to apologize for how I handled the situation that was brought to me last night." He sat down on my left side and looked at me. His blue eyes were light and I tried to tell if he was being genuine.

"Ok." I made small circles with my hands and he nodded.

"I should have handled it better, I shouldn't have asked you what I did and I shouldn't have flipped when you didn't see things my way."

"I see." I stood and paced back and forth. My hands shoved into my pockets. "Well, like I said I don't need the Sons. So why should I bother with you?"

"We need you. You have the guns we need and possibly can help us even more in the future." He watched me.

"So, you basically want to be on my good side and not start a war you can't win?" I crossed my arms and stopped pacing when I was at his feet.

"Yes." He rubbed his hands on his jeans and stood up.

"Alright, I'll forgive you, but only because I still have to cash in on that second favor you owe me." I smirked. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Juice, I forgive but I do not forget. Make the most of this second chance because it's the last one you have Pretty Boy."

"Thanks." He pulled me into a hug and I grimaced. He smelled too much of cigarettes and not enough of leather.

"You should stop smoking so much." I pushed him away. "It's not attractive."

"You're being nice."

"I'm not a naturally malicious person. It takes a lot for me to get mad, and I'm not about holding grudges these days. Too old for that plus it's an energy drainer." I searched his eyes again and could tell he was thinking hard.

"You're like twenty one." He laughed.

"I'm closer to thirty." I tilted my head to the side and made a popping sound with my mouth. "Thanks though, I don't mind passing for twenty one."

"Why'd you request Hap to bring you here?" He pulled open the door and walked out ahead of me.

"Because he's my old man." I turned my head and found him at the pool table. "I needed him to stand by me and my decision and I needed to let him know I stood by him when he stood by you."

"You don't hate me?" He asked as he caught my gaze.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not available to put forth that much energy into you." I walked towards Happy and sat on the beat up leather sofa.

"You didn't kill him." Happy rasped.

"Yet." I smiled. "I accepted his apology, but I don't trust him."

Happy nodded and I smiled. "You're a head case."

"You can't use my own term on me!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Another Happy face?" He pinched the tip of my tongue and looked at the barbell. "I approve."

"Knew you would. So will you come with later?"

He clenched his jaw and stifled a laugh. "Mmhm."

"Dirty man." I closed my eyes as I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen, I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways.

"Hello."

"Brianna, it's Marcus." The voice was recognizable. I could have guessed it was him, if he hadn't said his name.

"What's up?"

"I need another shipment soon." He waited for my response.

"I got you for tonight if you're free. Picking up a new shipment." I could get him out of the way and have room to handle the Calaveras without interruption.

"I can do that." He said.

"I'll hit you with the address. See ya." I ended the call and pocketed the phone.

Standing between Happy and Jax wasn't how I planned on doing my business, I could deal with having Happy with me because I invited him to come along and Jax had insisted he join us. So here we were and I was annoyed by the amount of cigarettes he was able to smoke in the short time we had been standing around

"Who are we waiting for again?" Jax dropped his cigarette on the dirt and staunched its flame.

"We're waiting for my father." I leaned into my left hip and groaned. "Then I have a deal to handle with the Mayans."

"Really?" He asked. He sounded irritated.

"Is that a problem for you? You plan to go crazy and try to kill them?" I smacked his arm.

"No problem." He went to pull out another cigarette.

"No." I reached into my bag and pulled out the box of toothpicks. "Take one." I thrusted it towards him. "I insist."

"Thanks." He took one and placed it between his lips. "Cinnamon?"

"Yeah." I watched Happy take two and smiled.

I watched the caravan of white SUVs pull into the spots next to us and smiled as my dad climbed out of the backseat of the last one. He strolled over to us and gathered me into a hug.

"You feel better?" He asked.

"Ya. I do." I smiled. "Let's get this done. I got the Mayans coming at eight."

"Alright, alright. I got new hand guns for you princess." He lifted a hand and his goons came over with a suitcase and placed it on the table we sat at. I felt like a kid at Christmas when I opened the case. Chrome plated guns. Sleek and flashy. That was my style. I picked one up and felt the good weight of it in my hand.

"Love it." I set it down and pushed the case aside. "I want those three for myself. They wouldn't sell on the street too flashy. Next."

"Sniper rifles. Military grade. Scopes are powerful." My dad smiled at me as I picked one up and checked the scope.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't like it, but they'll sell."

"Why don't you like it?" He frowned at me. "Too big for you."

"I don't like the scope, could it be switched out for a higher grade laser scope?" I tried to remove the scope.

"Yes. I'll have the next ones equipped to your liking. Next we have semi and fully automatic guns." He nodded and the cases appeared.

"I'll take them. I don't need to check them out. Where are the shotguns?" I looked eagerly at the goons. "I want some."

"Why?" Jax finally asked.

"I like blowing substantial sized holes in things and people." I responded as my dad opened the case in front of me. "I'm gonna die of happiness. I need one of these. Do we have any Irish guns?"

"Of course." He said.

"I'll take them all. I'm done here. Register one of the handguns to me though yeah?" I stood up and walked to the swings.

"That's how you do business?" Jax appeared behind me.

"Simple as pie." I turned and looked at him. Then over to the table and saw my dad chatting up Happy.

"You're more in charge than I thought you were." He sat on the swing next to me. "Irish guns?"

"Yeah, imported to Russia, then Ukraine then brought here." I dragged my feet through the wood chips. "Guns aren't my thing really."

"What is?"

"Fake fits and perfect noses." I chuckled. "I inherited guns, had to embrace it. My brother is dead to my dad."

"I thought you were the only child."

I stood from the swing. "You thought wrong."

"Why are you being so open?" He asked.

"Because that's how you build trust with someone, you share just enough so the person knows you and trusts you and they in return share things about themselves." I kicked the wood chips.

"I'll remember that." He chuckled.

"Mayans." Happy yelled and I booked it over to him just in time to see the Mayans pull in, headlights flooded the space as they parked one by one next to the van and Jax's bike.

"I need that duffel." I reached over Happy and grabbed it. "This is going go be quick and easy."

"Brianna." Marcus gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me Bri. So let's get to this."

"Alright. Teller, Happy." He shook their hands.

"Everything you asked for is here." I pointed to the cases littering the ground. "Check them out."

"How'd you get them so fast?" He asked me.

"Just met with my dad before you got here. You saw the white SUVS." I sat on the table. "I have a question for you though."

"I'm listening."

"I need to know about this club. You know how they set back up so fast?" I held up the Calaveras cut.

"Where'd you get that?" His brow raised at the patches.

"Not difficult to steal a cut from a newly patched member." I dropped it on the table and frowned.

"I know nothing about the Calaveras setting back up. Only patched some of the others into the Mayans." He adjusted his cut.

"Alright, just needed to ask." I watched his men load the guns into their truck and smiled. "I got them asking for guns."

"Really?" He paused and turned back to face me.

"Yeah. Followed me and threatened to put a bullet in my head." I stepped forward.

"Them with guns could be a problem." He spoke. "I wouldn't sell to them."

"Good to know. I haven't heard from the president so maybe he doesn't need me after all. Be safe. I have guys posted all down the streets, just in case the Calaveras want to play follow the leader."

"I'll be safe."

"Byeeee." I turned back around and picked up the cut and shrugged it on. "I look good in leather boys."

"Wrong patches." Happy gruffed.

"Yeah, well I'll take what I can get for now." I grabbed the remaining duffels and walked to the van. "Let's go!" I called out and they hurried behind me.

"This is how you deal with your problem?" Jax pulled on the cut.

"No, no it's not. This is how my dad deals with problems." I slipped the cut off. "Can we go?" I looked at Happy.

"Yeah." He climbed in the van. "Back to the clubhouse."

"Sure." I shrugged. "Back to Charming."

SOASOASOA

The party was in full swing when Jax strolled in, Happy right behind him and Brianna lagging behind. She looked happy as a cut swung from her fingers,a smile plastered on her face as she approached me.

"Who's the party for?" She asked, her breath smelled like red hots once again.

"Kozik." I replied. "He wants to transfer to Redwood."

"Oh, where's he at? I haven't seen him in awhile!" Her eyes scanned the clubhouse.

"You've met him?"

She leaned into my shoulder. "Yes! He's my favorite Son besides Happy obviously."

"Ok, he's in the back with a croweater." I nodded.

"Of course he is. That's the way I met him. He was with some slag in a private room at the strip club." She let out a soft giggle.

"Happy took you to a strip club?" I flashed my goofy grin and laughed.

"Yeah, he did. It was cool. I enjoyed myself." She laughed. "Strippers are future clients."

"I guess that's true. Never met a stripper with real tits." I mumbled.

"Yeah you have! Natalie stripped her way through nursing school. Hers are all natural."

"Really? She was a stripper?" I didn't believe it, I'd have to ask her about it the next time I checked in on her.

"Yeah. She was good at it. It's how I met her. Legs spread swinging around the pole and I was like yup, she's going to be my best friend. Here we are 5 years later and she's basically my sister." Her voice was soft and her eyes sparkled when she said the last part.

"I didn't know you had so many siblings." I blurted.

"Yeah, I'm the third oldest." She leaned against the bar and the croweater serving drinks offered her a beer but she declined.

"Wow." I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "I feel bad for not knowing that."

"It wasn't supposed to be common knowledge." She shrugged. "Happy wants to talk to you when you have the time."

"Ok." I watched her walk off towards the dorms and felt a sudden sense of fear wash over me. What did Happy need to talk to me about? He wasn't even much of a talker.

I tensed as he came out of chapel and walked outside alone. I rolled my head from side to side then walked out to get the talk over with. I just hoped it wouldn't end with me getting my ass beat again, I was still healing from that.

"Hey Hap." I sat down on the bench next to him and he glanced at me.

"We need to talk." He said. "It's about Bri."

"I figured it would be."

"I'm not good with this talking things over shit, if you weren't a brother I'd kill you and be done with it and Bri made me promise not to hurt you." He smirked at me like the idea of killing me was still prominent in his mind.

"Alright."

"Don't drag Bri into anymore club shit, you were in no place to bring her up to Jax to begin with now my lady is being threatened by an MC. I don't need shit like this in her life because I can't be with her every day every hour."

"I'm sorry." I looked at him. "I regret that situation."

"I bet, just don't fuck with her and her well being. Don't try winning her over either because that'll get you killed brother or not. I'm fine with you two being friends just don't cross the line and don't disrespect me." He stood up and tossed away his cigarette. He gave me a look.

"I won't cross a line. She made it loud and clear. I'm just her friend and she's with you and only wants you." I hung my head and looked at him.

"I love that woman. I'd hate to see her get upset because I had to hurt you. And for the record I know her a whole lot more than you do." He walked off pulling open the doors and disappeared inside.

I sat and let his words sink in. It hurt to know she had moved entirely on from me and I still held on to pieces of our past relationship.

"Get it together Ortiz." Her voice was in my head again. I stood and shook the feeling away as I went back in side. I saw her wrapped in Happy's arms in a dimlit corner. I felt the heat of anger radiate in my chest, and tried my hardest to push it out.

"Hey hun." The croweater behind the bar whispered into my ear. "Wanna have fun?"

"Yes." I said and I let her lead me back to the room I called home most of the time. It was time for me to smoke and fuck away my feelings.


	12. Chapter 12 Doubled

**_there's some drama between Bri and the matriarch. And some smut_**

* * *

I woke up with Happy's arms wrapped around me. We weren't in our bed but in the small bed he had spent countless nights in when he was single. It was uncomfortable but I couldn't complain since I was with him.

"Morning." He rasped. No matter what he always seemed to be awake before I was. I grunted graciously and shuddered.

"Morning babe." I snuggled closer to him. "How was drinking with Koz?"

"Crazy. He punched me." He laughed but I didn't find that funny at all.

"Did you get him back?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Yeah, wait til you see his face." He sat us both up. "I'm going to need you to be honest with me Brianna, I got something to ask you."

"Uh oh." I moved from his embrace to face him. "I'll be honest. I always am."

"So you and the idiot are friends?" He asked.

"We are friends. he's being difficult about it all though." I sat on his legs and faced him.

"Do I gotta worry about you leaving me for him?" A look of fear washed across his face before disappearing.

"Seriously Happy?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "I'm in love with you, him I loved but I was never in love with him honestly. What you and I have is something I never felt was possible to have. We balance each other so well it's sort of scary and it wouldn't be true love if some fear wasn't involved. Every time you leave to do club business I'm afraid you won't come back." I kissed his lips and smiled.

He smiled at me. "I asked a yes or no question but you gave me a fuckin' speech."

"Well you know I love to talk." I rubbed my thumb over his throat and bit it. "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed my ass and moved me off of him. "Let's go home, this bed killed my back."

"Old man." I smacked his butt as he walked past. "We bringing Koz back too? Or are we leaving him in the care of the croweaters?"

"Let's leave him." He pulled me off the bed and draped me over his shoulder. "I can't believe you slept in jeans."

"Me either!" I slid off him and plopped to the ground with a loud smack. "Ouch."

"Sorry." He said as his helped me up. "You good."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you got a concussion from your accident. You've never dropped me." I slapped his arm and walked out of the room. I could smell coffee, I needed the pick me up.

"Ow." I fell to the floor again after colliding with someone. I looked up and Kozik was smiling down at me.

"That's a way to get my attention." He laughed.

"Not funny, laid out on the ground twice in less then a minute." I stood up and he pulled me into a hug. I winced he smelled like cheap perfume and weed.

"Hugs from scary men make me happy." I laughed and walked towards the smell of coffee, this time I was looking up and not at my feet. I avoided slamming into Juan and the sloppy looking croweater on his arm.

"Morning Bri." She chirped.

"Morning, sorry I forgot your name." I brushed past and went straight for the coffee.

"Hey." Gemma spoke. I looked at her with a weird expression. She never really talked to me.

"Gemma, good morning." I poured a cup of coffee and added too much sugar and creamer. "What's up?"

"I heard about what happened between you and Jax." She shifted in her heels.

"And?" I took a sip of coffee and enjoyed the heat from it. It warmed me up in a satisfying way.

"I don't appreciate you questioning his methods in front of HIS club." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared me down.

"I don't appreciate you approaching me about something him and I worked out. I really don't appreciate you trying to exert dominance over me, I'm not going to falter under your glare Gemma. Try again." I crossed my arms.

"You got a lot of nerve sweetheart. I see your kind every day, you're just waiting to move up in this club, first Juice, now Happy, then you'll be moving on to my boy."

"Fuck you. Juan was way before the club. Happy and I are solid and the last thing I'm going to do is get involved with your son! I don't need him, I don't want him and I especially wouldn't put myself through the torture of being around your crazy ass." I pushed her away from me and moved towards the door and felt a tug on my hair so I spun around and smacked her.

"You hit the wrong bitch!" She yelled.

"Your old ass started it!" I hissed. "I confronted Jax because I disagreed with his method. You can't get mad and try to control people because you lost control of your son!"

She slapped me. "You know nothing."

I smirked. "Oh, I know a hell of a lot more than you think. First husband is dead, second was excommunicated, your boyfriend Nero is a leader the Byz Lats who are slowly dying off. You're the one who's reaching Gemma, couldn't control your first two husbands and you can't control your boyfriend so you're attempting to control your son so you don't lose your spot as matriarch."

"What the fuck is going on?" Jax moved in front of her and looked at the both of us.

"She started it, so now I'm ending it. I refuse to let some white trash bitch tell me how to go about my relationships and friendships." I stared at him.

"Calm down Brianna." He whispered. "Mom why are you starting shit with her?"

"Jackson, she's no good." She was shaking. "She's going to ruin this club."

"Actually mom, she's helping the club. She's a big name in the outlaw scene." He looked at me and winked. "Stop getting involved with club business, last time I checked you weren't a patched member."

"Brianna you get out of here." Bobby said.

"Gladly. I don't want to be around her anymore. Gemma just for the record, you messed with the wrong bitch. Watch your back, because I will come after you." I shook my head. "Jax, tell Happy I'm outside."

#

"You going to tell me why you got into with Gemma?" Happy asked as he climbed back into bed with a soda and a bag of chips for me. "She looked shook up when I walked out to take you home."

"Ugh." I rested my head on his stomach. "She approached me wrong, said I was climbing up the club and will leave you for Jax. I'm more offended than pissed. Like why would I leave an amazing man for a grumpy little boy?"

"Bri, you gotta let shit Gemma says roll off, she's overprotective of Jax and the club." He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled on it softly.

"I get that, but she started it. I don't like confrontation. I don't like hating people but she makes it so easy for me to hate her." I rolled over and stradled his legs and looked down at him. "I just want to get out of this shit unscathed and the same as I went into it."

"I think it's too late for that. I'll protect you and keep you grounded but fuck, you're so sexy when you're mad Bri." He sat up and scooted back until he was resting against the headboard. "So damn sexy."

"Babe." I moaned as his mouth clamped down on my neck and sucked hard before pulling away and smirking at me. "Um."

"Shh baby girl. Let me make you forget that bullshit." He laid me back on the bed and gripped the waist of my panties and yanked them down and off my legs.

"Ok babe." I watched his head dip down between my thighs. His tongue trailed down my inner thighs and he bit them soft then hard. I captured his head and brought him back up for a kiss. It was rough and full of lust as our tongues danced together. I let a moan slip out as his hand cupped my pussy. "Happy."

His fingers spread my lips and found my bundle of nerves and he ran a rough thumb over it. I shuddered as be bit my bottom lip and pressed against my clit. "Brianna." His voice was low and husky. "I love you." I propped myself on my elbows and let him push my shirt up and caress my breasts as he kissed my stomach and moved back down between my thighs. His tongue licked over the spot his thumb had been.

"I love you too." I moaned as he gripped my thighs as his tongue assaulted my pussy. I spread my legs wider as his tongue pushed inside me. "So good babe." I moved my hips trying to take his tongue deeper inside me. He lifted his head and smiled at me before going back down and trailing his tongue between my lips. I was so close to climaxing when he pulled his mouth away and rested on his knees. "Hap." I whined.

"Bri." He said as he pressed his erection against me and spread my lips to reach the sweet spot. I opened my mouth to beg him to enter me when he pushed in and I felt the climax work its way from behind my eyes to the tips of my toes as he thrust into me.

"Fuck." I clenched the sheets about my head as I rolled my hips against him and without warning he pulled me up and straightened his legs so I was on top and riding him to ease his orgasm out of him.

"Handle it." He rasped as he smacked my ass. I placed my hands on his chest and rocked my hips against him as he rolled my nipples between his fingers. I twisted and moved up and down on his erection and stopped only when he held my hips down against him and pumped into me a few times before he tensed up and climaxed. I rocked back a few times until he glared at me and I stopped. "You're gonna be the death of me." He pulled me down and kissed my lips softly.

"Bubble bath?" I asked as I removed myself off of him.

"No, I draw the line at that I think." He smiled.

"You shower, I bathe." I bit his chest and he pushed my head away.

"Let's get cleaned up and grab food." He lifted me up and carries me to the shower.

"I'm hungry as fuck." I bit his arm. "So yummy. You taste like happiness." I laughed.

"You're a weirdo." He smacked my ass. "You're the one who tastes like happiness."

"Round two in the shower?" I asked as he set me on the cold counter.

"No. No round two. Not enough energy. I gotta eat." He reached into the shower and turned the water on.

"You already ate." I sucked in my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"OK, smart ass. Get in." He pulled me off the counter and helped me get in before he stepped in and closes the door.

"Whoa." I said as I felt something stick to my body. "I forgot to take off my shirt." I peeled it off and let it plop to the ground.

"That's a first." He squirted the body wash all over me and I jumped at the cold gel slid down my body.

"Really, like that? No loofah?" I laughed as his hands worked the gel into a lather all over me.

"It's quicker like this." He grabbed his bar of soap and rubbed it over him as he stood under the water. As quick as he washed the water rinsed away the suds. He switched places and the water rinsed me off while he held my hair up and out of the way.

"Such a good helper." I said. He smiled down at me and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Don't be a pain." He turned off the water and we stepped out of the shower. The water pooling at our feet. He wrapped me in a towel before wrapping himself in one. "I'm gonna get dressed."

"I'll be right there." I opened up the medicine cabinet and panicked as I saw my birth control. I hadn't been home in two days, two missed doses. I pulled it down and doubled up on the pills and walked out into the room and prayed for the best.

#

"This is so good." I eyed the burger that was on the plate in front of me. My stomach growled and my mouth watered. "I'm in love." I laughed.

"Damn, replaced by a fuckin' burger." Happy shook his head and took a bite from his burger.

"Never." I smiled. "I'm all yours. No sharing." I took a bite of my burger and ate a few fries.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I waved a hand. "Why?"

He studied my face and frowned. "Quit lying, tell me."

I pushed the food away from me and took a sip of my milkshake. "I feel bad about hitting Gemma."

"Don't, she deserved it. Just don't do it again." He took a bite of my burger.

"I can't make a promise, but I only feel bad because she's hella old." I hid my smile behind my hand.

"You're terrible."

We talked until all the food in front of us was gone and I was so stuffed I couldn't finish off my milkshake. "I'm gonna pass out."

"Pass out in the truck." He said. "I don't want you hurting yourself on the ground."

I climbed into the truck and pulled my seatbelt on and pulled my legs up and rested them on the dashboard. "What should we do now?"

"Round two?"

"Oh no babe I'm too stuffed." I let out a small burp.

"Tattoo?" He pulled out of the lot.

"Sure, I can use some new ink." I looked at him and turned the radio on. He couldn't escape the rap this time, we were in Oakland and I was determined to get him to like the music.

"You ready to get my name on your ass?"

"Ha! No, I will get a smiley face on my neck though." I flipped down the visor and checked out my neck, and frowned at the dark bite marks he had made.

"I'll put my ink on you soon enough." He whispered as he turned the music down.

"I'll hold you to that." I smiled at him and moved to turn the music back up but he grabbed my hand instead.

SOASOASOA

"Hey." I said as Natalie walked into my new house.

"Juice." She cooed as she took a seat on the leather sofa I had bought earlier. "Looks nice, kinda empty."

"Just moved in a few hours ago." I was proud of having my own house. It made me feel more grown up. "Work in progress."

"I can't wait to see when it's finished." Her eyes were bright and friendly.

"How's the being knocked up thing?" I sat beside her and she scooted in closer.

"Terrible." She leaned against me and I wrapped an arm around her and trailed my thumb lazily over her cheek.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"I barely just found out but I'm going through morning sickness and weird cravings and Bri is like 'ha ha slag, told you it'd suck.' I want to punch her but I know she wouldn't hesitate to punch me back." She laughed, it was soft and airy.

"Yeah, don't do that." I rolled the end of her ponytail between my fingers. "You tell the dad yet?"

"Mmhm. He gave me a roll of cash and told me to get rid of it. I can't though. I'm too far along. So I told him I wanted to keep the baby and he wasn't too down with that so I'm like eww you're a jerk and he was like 'its not even mine, you're a slut.'" She blew out a gust of air and melted into the sofa.

"He sounds like an asshole."

"He is, I should have taken Bri's advice. She was like 'don't trust him, he's got a bad reputation' and I was all 'but so does Happy but you're with him' and she got mad and was like 'Yeah but I'm not trying to change him, you're trying to change your man though' and I started crying and she apogized." She looked at me and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god I'm talking too much aren't I?"

"I don't mind. I like your voice."

"You're comfortable, like you have muscles but you're comfortable. Does that make sense?" I saw the red rise in her face and she hid her face.

"Yeah it makes sense. You still wanna see my tattoos?" I stood up and hooked my fingers in my shirt's collar.

"Yes!" She smiled and I pulled off my shirt. Her mouth formed into a pleased grin before it turned into a lust filled pout. "Wow." She trailed a finger down my chest.

"I don't think I've ever been this forward and gotten undressed this fast for a girl I like." I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"You like me?" She blushed again. "I like you too."

"You think Bri will care?" I asked.

"Probably not. She's caught up with Happy and she's happy." She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me and I hugged her back, she didn't smell like a rain storm but she smelled like almonds and I could get used to that.

"That's good. I wanna be happy." I whispered. "You're short."

"I'm five feet three inches." She smacked my chest. "Almost average. Not all of us can be tall like a Bri."

"I like short girls." I chuckled.

"I like tall guys." She squeezed me one more time and we sat back down and talked about life and our childhoods. This was what I was missing, a girl who sat and listened to me ramble, she made everything around us stand still.


	13. Chapter 13 Bubble Bath

**Bri and Gemma sort of talk things out. Juice is himself and annoys Happy and Jax possibly may dance sometime soon.**

* * *

I just finished upgrading the computers in the TM office for the fourth time in a month. There was a hacker doing a serious job on them and no matter how many firewalls and virus scans I ran the hacker still got in and seemed to be attempting to watch the club. I pushed away from the desk frustrated and smacked my head softly against the wall behind me.

"You alright kid?" Tig asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm good. I need to talk to Jax, someone is trying to watch the club. I can't get rid of this hacker!" I stood up and walked out past Tig and into the garage, I peered out and saw Jax leaning against his bike talking to the Grimm Bastards. The talk about the hacker would have to wait.

"What the fuck?" Bobby asked as music filled the air. It wasn't coming from the compound but it was getting louder and filling the space faster.

"Blacks moved into town Jax?" T.O asked with a laugh just as Brianna's beast of a truck pulled in behind Happy on that sick red Dyna she had pawned off on him.

"No." He laughed as we all watched the truck park and Brianna hop out, a plume of dust rising as her feet hit the ground. "We have a Russian who is fond of rap."

"You know Brianna Hohrykova?" T.O asked.

"Yeah, she's actually Happy's old lady." He answered.

"You're kidding me? He got with a Bay Area socialite?" He laughed hard as Happy approached.

"Yeah he did. We're wondering how it happened." Jax nodded a greeting to Happy.

"You gonna introduce us to your lady?" T.O eyed Happy and he waved over Bri.

She took her time approaching us. It was as if she was purposefully walking in slow motion.

"What's up?" Her eyes scanned the group.

"Brianna this is T.O, T.O Brianna." Happy rasped, he sounded irritated.

"Hey." She purred. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." T.O said.

"What're you here for?" I blurted, it came out more rude than expected.

"Rude. I'm here to borrow Jax, cashing in on that favor he owes me." She grabbed his arm and dragged him away to her truck.

"You're an idiot." Happy slapped me on the back of my head. "Watch yourself."

"I didn't mean it to sound rude, she's just here too much." I shrugged and looked at him.

"You're the one that got her involved with Jax dumbass." He pushed me and I stumbled backwards.

"She's involved with Jax?" T.O asked.

"Yeah, she's replaced the Irish." I said. Happy moved closer to me and pushed me again.

"You need to think before you speak." He walked off.

"That's the most I've heard that man say." T.O said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, well I bring out his talkative side when I start talking about his lady." I sighed and stomped off into the garage to find busy work.

SOASOASOA

"What do you need darlin'?" Jax asked as he reached in his pocket to get another cigarette. "And what did you do to make Juice mean to you?"

"I need you to let me steal Happy, Kozik, and Juice." I said. "He's annoyed by seeing me I guess."

"Steal them for what?" He asked.

"I am having this house party and they'd make scary bouncers." I smiled.

"Hap and Koz will, not Juice." He chuckled and lit up the cigarette.

"Juice is going to be the guest of honor. His birthday is coming up this weekend." I shifted my weight to my right hip. "Please Jackson."

"Fine, but why don't you just have it here?"

"Because you guys don't listen to music I can dance to here. You guys are basically stuck in an episode of Andy Griffith." I smiled. "My nanny used to watch that show." I shrugged.

"Am I invited?" He bit his lip and smiled.

"Yeah, but if you show up, you have to dance with me Pretty Boy!" I poked his chest.

"The world isn't ready for me to dance." He laughed.

"Yeah it is. I got to prep, I'll catch you later." I climbed into Ironhide and drove off. It was time to plan a house party that would go down in the books but first I had to check into work, I frowned at the sound of my phone ringing, it alerted me that my boss was calling yet again.

I answered it. "Yes?"

"We need you to come in." My boss said in his arrogant voice.

"I'm on my way there now." I rolled my eyes.

"See you soon then." He trilled before ending the call.

"Ugh." I smacked the steering wheel

"I need to be my own boss already!"

#

Three boob jobs, and a nose job later I was finished. I walked sorely and awkwardly to my office and plopped down on the plush sofa against the wall. The work day had successfully beat my ass.

"Ugh." I kicked off my clogs and moved to pull on my sneakers. "Fuck."

"Bri, Bri." Natalie poked her head into my door. "Today was brutal."

"Yeah it was." I sighed. "I need fun!"

"I need a nap, this baby is draining me, it's a vampire!" She clutched her neck and wobbled back and forth before laughing.

"You're so weird!" I smiled. "My widdo goof ball. Come to sissy." I pulled her into a hug and squeezed. "You're gonna have a girl and we're naming her Luna. Ingrid says so."

"Ingrid is trippy, like is she really psychic?" She bit on her nails and stared at me.

"Probably." I shrugged. "Wanna go bug the Sons?"

"Yeah, I wanna see Juice." She blushed a bright red.

"Alright. I'm down. I need to see Kozik anyways." I turned off the lights and walked out my office. Heading out the back door so I could avoid the new annoying receptionist

"How's Hap?"

"He's alright, he wants me to try to apologize to Gemma though so I think he has a concussion. He's been like talking and giving his opinions more. No caveman noises." I smiled and she giggled.

"That's a problem why?" She asked as we reached our cars, hers was parked haphazardly in her assigned spot.

"It's weird. I think that accident really shook him up." I touched her car and jumped back when the alarm sounded. "When did you get that?"

"Juice put it in." She unlocked it and the alarm stopped.

"I'm not even gonna ask, let's go though." I disarmed my truck and climbed in. I frowned, I was definitely going to need to get the sports car fixed. "Gotta fuel up though first."

I pulled out of the parking structure and sped towards the nearest gas station. I loved Ironhide but he drank gas like no other. I smiled as Natalie pulled in behind me. "I'll pay for you too."

"Let's get icees." Natalie started towards the store but stopped at the sound of approaching motorcycles. "Sons?"

"No, those are Mayans. You can tell by the handlebars." I shrugged and walked into the store. "Sons are low and sleek."

"Loooook, they have banana flavored!" She bounced to the icee machine like a hyper toddler. "I'm bout to make a strawberry banana icee. Omg Bri."

"Calm down. You're gonna make people think you're slow." I watched her fill the biggest available cup with the flavored ice and shook my head. "I'm going to get an Arizona."

"I'm finished!" She said. "He's cute." She pointed out the window at one of the Mayans and I shrugged.

"He's alright." I grabbed a fruit punch Arizona and a pack of jolly ranchers as we made our way to the cashier. "Eighty on five and forty on seven." I slid the bills to the cashier and walked away. "Come on Nat."

"I wanna talk to that guy." She sipped her icee.

"You're knocked up!" I scoffed. "You don't need anymore dick in your life."

"Brianna." The voice drew my attention away from the pump as I twisted around to find the guy Natalie was eying.

"Hi." I gave a weak smile.

"I'm Esai Alvarez." He flashed a crooked smirk. His light eyes caught the light and sparkled.

"Of course, you don't look too much like your dad." I shook his hand and he pulled me in for a hug instead.

"I'm better looking." He chuckled.

"Yeah you are." Natalie called from by her car. "So good looking."

"Excuse my friend, she has low blood sugar and goes crazy if she doesn't get sugar in her system right away." I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"I see some sugar I wanna get in my system." She yelled.

"Omg." I shook my head.

"I'll see you around Brianna." Esai said as he walked off.

"Omg, Natalie you're a slut. Happy was right." I finished pumping my gas and climbed in the beast.

#

"Brianna Banana!" Kozik hollered as I walked over to him. "Who's your friend?" His eyes glazed over as he watched Natalie walk over to Juice.

"That's Natalie. You remember her." I smiled. "Where's the guys?"

"Off on a run." He sipped his beer.

"You're grounded or what?" I asked.

"Can't do SAMCRO business because I'm not SAMCRO yet." He pouted. "You can keep me company though."

"I will, why's Juice here?" I turned to watch Natalie try to get Juice to try her icee.

"He's tasked with fixing the security system. There was a hacker." He shrugged.

"Wow." I nodded. "So I get to babysit my Kozik tonight?"

"Yes. This could go in so many hot ways. You're the naughty babysitter, I'm the angry boss. You're the good babysitter I'm the bad baby who needs to be punished." He closed his eyes and I could tell he was thinking of more situations in his perverted mind. I smacked his chest.

"Cut it out." I frowned. "I don't want to be in your sordid fantasies."

"Too late, you've been in them for awhile, I've been trying to get Happy to share." He winked at me.

"Oh God. He doesn't share." I shuddered. "Thankfully."

"He should share." He took my Arizona and took a long swig. "This is too fruity."

"Yeah, well, it's fruit punch Herman." I smiled.

"Shh. Don't call me that." He placed a heavy hand over my mouth, I instinctively went to lick it so he'd pull it away but then thought about the gross shit he probably came in contact with. "It's embarrassing."

"Wanna help me pick out a puppy?" I pulled out my phone and googled pet shelters. "I want to get a German Shepherd or Pitbull."

"Puppy?" His face fell. "I'll help."

"What's wrong?" I passed him the phone.

"Nothin'. Just like dogs is all." He scrolled through the pictures and his face lit up as he stopped. "Her." He handed me back the phone and I looked at the picture of a fluffy brown and black German Shepherd.

"Aww, I want her!" I smiled at the screen. "Hap's Ma would love her. She wants a grandkid but I told her a puppy would have to be first."

"Hap with a kid would be perfect. He's good with Jax's kids." He was smiling at the phone again.

"I haven't met Jackson's kids." I clucked.

"You're not kid friendly." He poked my shoulder hard. "Too intense at times."

"I guess the intensity from Hap rubbed off on me. I'm kid friendly. My youngest siblings are like in elementary school." I stated boredly.

"Yeah, that's not ok. What got into you that you decided to get mad at Gemma?" He cracked open another beer and took a quick sip as the foam rose to the top.

"I have no clue, I feel bad about it. Hap told me to apologize and I think I may have overstepped my boundary but like I hate when people try to put fear into me. If Happy doesn't really scare me too much then why would she? Tig scares me the most out of all of the guys I've met honestly." I crunched the empty Arizona can in my hand. "Think Gemma would accept my apology? Or will she beat my ass?"

"She'll hit you." Kozik stated. "Really hard."

"I guess I'd deserve that." I grinned. "If she breaks my face I have a phone of plastic surgeons I could call to fix it."

"Dr. Fake Tits, I don't care what you say your fits are fake." He made squeezing gestures with his hands. "I just know it."

"All real." I smacked his hands and laughed.

"Nope!" He snorted. "Fake!"

"Nooo!" I whisper shouted.

"Oh, oh, oh, look it's Gemma. Go apologize." He pulled me off the stool and pushed me in her direction.

"I'm scared!" I yelled back at him.

"Shit, I'm scared for ya kid." He gave me a look of pity and I walked towards Gemma. Fear snaking its way through my body.

"Hey Gemma." I said as soon as I reached her.

"You come here to tell me how to act sweetheart?" She spat. Her hands resting on her narrow hips.

"No," I started. "I came to apologize. I feel bad about it, I shouldn't have disrespected you like that. I had no right to say what I said or to get physical with you."

"Damn straight." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I hope one day you can forgive me but I understand if you don't." I moved back and forth on my feet and smiled nervously. I wasn't paying attention to her hands and out of nowhere I felt something metal smash into my face.

"We're even." She hissed. That was the last thing I heard as I hit the floor and everything went black.

SOASOASOA

"Holy fuck." I jumped off the bar and moved over to Gemma and Brianna. Brianna was unconscious on the floor and Gemma was standing over her with a triumphant smirk on her face. A metal sheet pan was dangling from her fingers.

"She deserved worse." Gemma shrugged and bent down to check Brianna's pulse as Natalie came bolting from the hallway.

"Bri!" She slid on her knees and came to an abrupt spot at her best friend's body. "She's dead!"

"She's not dead!" Gemma scoffed. "Get her ice and she'll be fine."

"I don't know Gem. She looks dead." Kozik declared as he stood over her.

"She's still breathing." Gemma said. "She'll be fine."

"I don't know." Natalie smacked Brianna's face. "She usually can take a good hit and bounce back."

"She's not usually getting smacked by a metal sheet pan." I shook my head.

"Let's move her." Gemma said. Natalie hopped up and pushed her away.

"She could have a neck injury. We can't move her. We should call an ambulance."

"No. I'll call Tara." Gemma pulled out her phone.

"Who's Tara?" Natalie laid out next to Bri and ran her fingers over her face.

"She's the resident doctor." I smiled. "She's also married to Jax."

"So a doctor is coming to check on a doctor who's laid out on the floor unconscious?" Natalie laughed at the ironical situation.

"She's bleeding only from her nose and mouth. She'll be bruised." I said.

"She's going to need a plastic surgeon." Kozik said. "I'll grab her phone."

I laughed. "This is too ironic. The plastic surgeon needs a plastic surgeon."

"Take a picture!" Natalie made a funny face as Kozik snapped a picture of her and Bri. "This one's going on the wall."

"She's on her way." Gemma came back inside and frowned at Bri still laying on the ground.

"She's waking up!" Natalie clapped her hands together as Bri's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Can you hear me Brianna Banana." Kozik chimed as he held his beer to her nose.

"No." Bri whined as her hand pushed the beer from her nose. "Stop."

"You good kid?" Natalie asked her.

Bri looked at her and started rambling at her in Russian.

"I don't know what you're saying mamas." Natalie frowned. "Say it in English."

She opened her mouth and nothing but Russian came out once again. Gemma managed to knock the English out of Brianna. "Holy shit." I handed off the ice pack to Kozik. "I'm calling her dad."

"You guys are young and dramatic. She's just disoriented. I didn't hit her hard." Gemma reasoned with us. "She deserved it. I didn't appreciate her talking shit to me."

"Happy." Brianna mumbled. "I want Happy." She sat up and pushed herself up on her feet. Slowly swaying back and forth. "Kozik, get Happy."

"Chill Bri Bri." Natalie walked her outside and she laid down in the boxing ring. "Gemma knocked you out mamas."

"I figured that." She felt her nose. "Ow, omg it's broken!" She laughed. "Fuck my life, that woman can swing metal."

"You good Bri?" I asked her. "Your face is bruising really fast."

"Yeah, I should have taken Kozik serious when he said Gemma would hit me hard." She smiled. "I can't even be mad right now."

"She has a doctor on the way to check you out." I said. "There she is." I pointed to the SUV pulling into the lot.

"It's hella dark." She sat up and moved to the side of the ring and threw up. "I'm going to cry."

"Hey Juice, Gemma called me about an unconscious Russian barbie." Tara laughed.

"That's her, the one throwing up." I pointed to her and saw Natalie holding back Bri's hair once again.

"Concussion." Tara said as she walked over to her. "Hey, I'm Dr. Knowles."

"Dr. Hohrykova." Brianna cleared her throat. "I don't know why she called you, I'm so fine." She smiled before going into a bout of dry heaving.

"You don't look fine." Tara frowned at her. "Let me see your eyes." She pulled out a flashlight and Bri gave her a blank stare. "Gorgeous eyes."

"Thank you." She held a hand over her mouth. "You're pretty."

"Thanks." She smiled at her.

"Jax is a lucky man." Natalie added causing Tara to blush and Bri to laugh.

"Excuse her, she's pregnant and has one thing on her mind." I said to Tara.

"It's ok, I'm flattered." She smiled. "You have a concussion."

"I can deal with that. I'm bummed about my broken sniffer." She chuckled. "I appreciate this."

"No problem. I'm the club doctor." She clicked off her flashlight.

"Is it just me or is it hella dark?" Bri slid off the ring, and lost her balance. She fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. "I feel drunk."

"Get her some water and have the prospect hose down the ground." Tara commanded.

"Such a boss!" Bri hopped up off the ground and smiled. "I think we can be friends."

"I think so too, as long as you don't try to push up on my husband." Tara laughed.

"Oh, no. He's not my type." Bri shook her head slowly.

"That's a first." Tara looked at her with shock.

"I'm Happy's old lady." She gave her a proud smile.

"Wow. Happy?"

"Yeah, bagged the scary one." They laughed and leaned against each other. "Jax is cool though, he's like the smart brooding bad boy who's fighting for change but is getting held back by his surroundings."

"You've known him how long?" Tara cocked her brow at us.

"A month or so."

"You picked all the up in that time?" She played with the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm observant." She grabbed the ice pack out of my hand and placed it on her nose. "It doesn't look too crooked does it?"

Tara nodded and moved in. "On three." She placed her hand on Bri's nose. "One…two." There was a sickening crack and blood gushed from Bri's nose.

"I'm going to be sick." I ran off from the scene and into the clubhouse, leaving the three women to do whatever they needed to do to get Bri back to almost perfect condition.

"How's Barbie?" Gemma asked.

"Tara reset her nose, she has a concussion." I took a drink of my beer. "She's fine."

"Thank God. I just wanted to knock some sense into her, let her know I'm the Queen." Gemma huffed. "Didn't mean to knock her out cold."

"Yeah, I don't think she'll step to you any time soon. I think you scared her." I laughed. "You think Jax will be mad?"

"Nope. He knows to stay out of the way when us women have problems." She looked at Tara as she walked through the door with Natalie trailing.

"Hey doc, thanks for coming." She pulled her in closer.

"No problem Gemma." She smiled. "She's fine, I'd keep her from driving. She's a little loopy. Keeps speaking Russian and English."

"Gemma knocked the language part of her brain out." Natalie said.

"Who are you?" Gemma narrowed her eyes at her.

"She's my lady." I smiled and pulled Natalie close to me.

"You the daddy Juicy?" Gemma rubbed Natalie's belly.

"Yes, yes I'm the daddy." I gave Natalie a quick kiss and ushered her back outside.

"Omg." Natalie squeaked. "That was too cute."

"I meant it." I laced my fingers through hers. "I know this is fast but it feels right."

"I agree." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Juicy."

"Nattie." I whispered.

"I'm starving! Let's go get snacks." She pulled me towards her car.

"What about Bri?" I looked over my shoulder and saw her shadowed figure sitting on the table.

"She'll be fine. Let's go." She tossed me her car keys and I got in the car.

"Alright." I started the car and pulled out of the lot, leaving Bri to care for herself. Once again I picked another girl over her. It felt different this time though. In a good way.

SOASOASOA

"Bri." I felt rough hands on my thighs as I tried to open my eyes. "Brianna." He squeezed me.

"Happy." I mumbled.

"No, its Koz." He lifted me up. "Gonna get you home."

"My face is hurting." I gently touched my nose.

"It looks like it does. Where are your keys?"

"In my bra." I felt his fingers graze my top and pull the keys free.

"Nice hiding place." He unlocked the truck and laid me on the backseat. "You're lucky you're with my best friend otherwise I would have left you behind."

"Thanks." I grunted as the truck came to life with a rumble.

"Go to sleep." He said as he turned off the radio.

#

"Brianna." I felt hands on my face. "Wake up."

"Go away Koz." I swatted away the hands.

"It's Happy." He said. My eyes opened and met his dark concerned eyes.

"Babe." I struggled to sit up.

"Bri. You look terrible." He smiled. "Gemma got you good."

"Yeah, I think we're good though." I smiled weakly.

"Sorry I wasn't there to care for you baby girl." His voice was soft and full of love.

"It's ok, you're here now. Koz watched over me. He warned me but I didn't take the warning serious." I snickered.

"I'm glad you apologized." He kissed my nose and I winced. "Is it broke?"

"Yeah, Tara reset it for me. I like her."

"She's cool. You need a bath. You're bloody." He pulled the sheet off of me. "Did you undress?"

"No, Koz did it for me." I swung my legs off the bed. "He's sweet when he wants to be. He called you his best friend."

"Yeah." He nodded as he took my hand and walked me to our bathroom. "Bubble bath?"

"Yes." I stood and watched him start the water and toss too much bubble bath into it.

"Let's get you naked." He pulled my panties off roughly but slowly and gently pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra. I let it fall to the floor and stepped into the tub. The hot water felt soothing as I lowered myself down. "You ok?"

"I'm alright. I feel all loopy and drunk." I dunked my head under the water and held it under for a few moments.

"The idiot told me you kept speaking Russian." He smiled down at me from his spot of the edge of the tub.

"I did?" I shrugged. "I guess I did."

"You did." He pushed the bubbles towards me. "You should see your actual doctor about your head."

"I will. Will you get in with me Lowman?" I pouted at him.

"I'm too tall." He furrowed his brow.

"You sit down and I'll sit between your legs." I stood up and waited on him to come up with an excuse but he didn't. He shrugged off his cut then quickly undressed and stepped in the tub and lowered himself down. He barely fit.

"Sit." He smacked the water and I sat on him. My head resting on his chest. "I swore I said no bubble baths."

"You weren't solid on that." I placed my hands in his.

"This doesn't leave the bathroom Bri." He squeezed my thumbs. "Promise me."

"Your secret is safe with me." I laughed. "I promise."

"I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I sighed.

"How long do these things last?" He trailed our hands through the water.

"Til the water gets cold or you get uncomfortable."

"I feel relaxed." He yawned.

"Me too. How was your day?" I closed my eyes and pressed my ear against his chest to listen to the rhythm of his heart beating.

"Hard." He yawned again. "Bloody."

"You're sleepy baby." I yawned. "Yawns are too contagious." I laughed.

"You are too." He yawned once more. "Fuck, let's just go to bed."

"Alright." I stood up and stepped out. Grabbing our towels from the shelf. "Here."

"Thanks." He took the towel and dried himself off and tossed the towel on the hamper. I dried off and was happy my hair was in a bun and didn't touch the water.

"What time is it?" I padded towards the bed.

"It's almost three." He climbed in bed and patted the spot beside him. I crawled over and snuggled close to him. He still smelled like leather, cigarettes, and his cologne, even though he was naked and he took a dip in lavendar bubble bath.

"I can't believe it's that late. I lost hours of my night from being smacked." I laughed and linked my fingers with his. "I'm mad at Natalie, she ditched me for the idiot."

"She's a slut. She was there when I stopped in. All over the idiot." He sounded irritated. "Kozik told me what happened though, left a voicemail."

"They deserve each other. I don't see why she'd leave me alone if I was hurt." I softly bit his chest and he flicked my ear.

"You and that damn biting. Just relax and go to sleep. Deal with the slut and idiot when you're all better." He rubbed my thighs. "Goodnight Bri."

"Night Happy." I closed my eyes and listened to him breathing. Fast, then slow, until it was steady and he was snoring lightly. I smiled to myself as I relaxed to drift off to dream land.

* * *

_**Once again thanks for the reviews and feedback. I appreciate it all. Next chapter is almost finished and has more action and a Power Couple will emerge. (; **_


	14. Chapter 14 Sticky

God I love your smile." Natalie said as she reached over me to grab her phone off its charger. "You should always smile."

"I will now that I have a reason to." I kissed her temple. "I have to be at the clubhouse soon, you coming with?"

"Yeah, I'll come. I don't have work anymore." She frowned.

"How's Bri's face?"

She waved her hand. "Its ok, she gets her nose job in like a month or so."

"That's cool. You going to her party?"

"Yeah, you?" She twisted her ponytail around her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be playing bouncer, sucks because it's on my birthday." I frowned and let out a frustrated sigh.

"We can go for an hour then leave. She has Happy to keep shit in order." She ran her fingers down my thigh. "No arguing with me Juicy."

"Fine, I like that plan anyways." I smiled at her and lazily traced the flowers on her pants.

"Alright, plans are set. Let's head to the clubhouse sooner you handle that the faster we can leave and hangout again." She stood and walked to the door to pull on her boots.

#

It felt good walking into the clubhouse with Natalie on my arm. It was a happy feeling and I felt proud. She was gorgeous, smart and quirky and she was my lady. We spotted Bri sitting on the bar with Jax and Tara and walked over and as soon as we approached to talk, Bri hopped off the bar and stalked off towards the dorm.

"What was that?" Tara asked as she watched Bri disappear.

"That was a pissed off Russian." Jax laughed and she smiled.

"I don't know why she'd be pissed at us." I said and looked down at Natalie.

"You guys left her bleeding the other night." Tara shook her head and her long brown hair fell from its bun. "You left her to be cared for by Kozik."

"She looked fine, I texted her the next day. She said she was ok." Natalie frowned. "I'll go see what's up."

"You guys going to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, I owe Bri a dance and Tara wants to see me try to bust a move." Jax moved his shoulders and Tara laughed.

"Oh lord, stop Jax!" She slid off the bar and dragged him with her.

I walked to the back to find Natalie and pushed open the door to Happy's old room to find the women staring at each other in complete silence.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Bri said through gritted teeth. "Nothing at all."

"Why are you mad Bri?" I asked her.

"Because my best friend ditched me." She looked at me with dark eyes and an even grin playing on her lips.

"It's not a big deal, you looked fine." Natalie smacked the bed softly.

"Mmk." Bri stood up. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go do stuff."

"Woah." Natalie said. "She's actually mad."

"Yeah, I sensed that." I shrugged. "You should apologize."

"You left her too!"

"Yeah but I'm not her best friend." I smiled softly. "You are."

"True. I'll do it later. I need food." She stood and walked out the room and I followed her. Shaking my head, her and Bri had to fix things.

"Idiot." Happy's voice came from behind me and I about jumped out of my boots.

"Yeah?" I turned and faced him.

"Church." He mumbled and walked past me.

I hurried to church and sat down. Bri was at the head of the table with Jax, his gavel in her hand and they were whispering about something before he took the gavel back with a huge smile.

"Alright," Jax banged the gavel. "Bri and I have something to tell you."

"I knew it! You're brother and sister!" Tig laughed.

"Ha ha." Jax retorted. "No, we're not. Although I do think of her as the little sister I've never wanted. She's a pain in the ass that's a fact."

"Anyways, I have a business venture you all may be interested in hearing about." Bri stated. "It involves women and booze."

"More porn?" I asked.

"No." Jax shook his head and smiled. "A strip club."

"I'm in." Tig smacked the table.

"Me too." Kozik smiled and shook his head. "Love strippers."

"Same." Happy added, earning him a glare and smirk from Bri.

"We would be part owners, it'd move us closer to going completely legit." Jax spoke. "So we can vote it in or we can pass it up."

"Either way, I'm still opening a strip club and you guys are more than welcome to spend your money there." Bri laughed.

"Alright, we'll vote on it. You can leave." Jax said and Bri smiled and walked out of the room.

"Ok, let's go over pros and cons." I said. "It seems good but would it conflict with Diosa?"

"It shouldn't, the girls can work both if they want." Bobby said. "Pussy is money."

"Why is she opening a strip club anyways?" Kozik asked.

"It was a gift." Happy laughed. "Her dad bought it for her."

"And here to think I thought my family was twisted." Jax smirked. "Cons?"

"It could turn out like the Jellybean." I stated.

"Russians love the Jellybean." We all laughed.

"The club seems like a good idea, but can we afford it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah we can." Jax said. "All in favor of seeing the strip club?"

It was unanimous. We were going to visit the club and then vote on whether we wanted to be part owners.

"How'd it go?" Natalie asked when I walked out.

"We're going to a strip club."

"Oh." Her face fell and I felt bad.

"For business not pleasure." I assured her. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah Juicy." She gave me a quick kiss. "Don't have too much fun."

"I won't." I smiled. "I promise."

SOASOASOASOA

"How do you deal with this life?" I asked Tara as she pushed her son Abel on the swing. "I feel like I have to be a bitch around here to be taken seriously."

"Yeah, well the guys don't really listen to any woman besides Gemma." She shrugged. "It's their world their rules, if you come in as an outsider you have to prove yourself, even more so as a woman."

"I'm just trying to tread water and not get smacked by Gemma again. She officially has me scared." I laughed. "I just sort of want to fit in but its difficult for me."

"Why's that?" She gave me a sad look.

"I came here as Happy's lady, and then I got pulled into their business. It's not actually how I planned to be introduced to people. I think they're tolerating me because of Happy and what I have to offer business wise." I let out an exasperated sigh. "It's like high school and I'm the weird girlfriend that is just accepted because the guys are afraid to speak against the scary friend."

She laughed. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine. They'll like you even if you're soft. Leave the bitch thing to Gem. She's mastered it."

"Yeah, I'll try it but if someone is mean I'll probably be mean back." I smiled. "How do you not strangle the croweaters?"

"Believe me I want to but I don't want drama, I try to keep to myself. Look out for the boys." She smiled. "Plus you have to trust him, if he hasn't cheated on you, then he probably won't."

"I trust him. He's be faithful for well over a year, I just don't like sharing or people touching what's mine." I smirked. "He's my scary tattooed man and that's that."

"You're something else." She shook her head. "Don't let this get to you and don't get in too deep."

"That's the thing I think I'm in too deep already." I pouted. "I gotta get out and live a separate life like before."

"That's going to hard believe me." She patted me on the back. "Just try to relax and be yourself."

"I'm weird though." I laughed. "So weird."

"Then be weird. Obviously Happy loves it, Kozik is your friend and Juice. So the other guys will warm up to you. I like you and your weirdness, even dig the bruises." She chuckled. "So just be you and make friends."

"Yeah, I'm going to try to be relaxed and be myself. I mean Tig is weird but he has friends and Happy is well you know him, but he has friends. So I'll try." I wiped a smudge off my shoe and smiled.

"Abel and I have to go, errands and such." She said. "I'll see you around here if not then at the party for sure."

"Bye T, bye Abel." I trilled. "Be safe and such."

"Byeee Bri." She waved. "Be weird!"

I sat on the small slide and pulled out my phone to take a barrage of selfies when Happy approached me. His height casting a massive shadow over me.

"You comin'?" He rasped.

"Where?" I didn't bother looking up at him. I wasn't ready for the what's wrong conversation.

"The strip club." He crouched and caught my gaze. "It was your idea."

"Yeah, I know, but I should really go do party preparations." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" He caught my chin and lifted my face to catch my eyes again.

"Nothing. I'm just preoccupied." I shrugged.

"Lies, we'll talk at home. For now get your ass up and let's go." He stood to his full height and pulled me up to my feet.

"I really don't wanna." I whined as we got closer to his bike.

"No choice. Don't be a pain in the ass Brianna. Let's do this and we can go home and talk and you can pout there." He handed me a helmet and I strapped it on while he climbed on his bike and started it up, I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his middle. Soon we were off and in line behind the others.

#

We stood facing the sleek black and glass building. The outside made it look more like an office building than a strip club, but I assumed that was the idea and it was brilliant. Discreet wasn't usually my thing but for this it was much needed.

"Dollhouse." Jax laughed. "Let's go in." He pulled open the door and everyone filed in, waiting for his next move.

"It's full." I smiled. "That's a good sign."

"Let's check out the talent." Kozik smiled and rubbed his hands together. "I got a few singles."

"Easy, Koz." I whispered to him. "Get a private dance or something."

"Good idea." He split off and went to locate a dancer for a private dance.

"The office is through that red door, you guys can look through financial records and talk to the bookkeeper. She'll answer all questions about revenue and whatnot." I smiled at the guys. "I'm going to hang out here and make some calls."

"Sounds good." Bobby said and they all walked off, Happy hesitated for a moment and I squeezed his hand and let him know I was ok and he could go deal with club business.

I walked around and took a look at the dancers and the clientele they brought in. It was mostly business men, the designer suits gave them away.

"Miss Hohrykova." A small statured dancer walked up to me. Her fake boobs spilling out of her gold bikini top.

"Call me Brianna. What's up?" I smiled down at her.

"I just wanted to say hi. I heard you were the owner now and you know." She giggled nervously.

"Well Hi. Don't worry I'm keeping all the dancers." I saw a wave of relief wash over her.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked off awkwardly in her heels.

"Brianna Banana." Kozik shouted from the door of his private room. I walked over to him and he yanked me inside. "Look!" He dragged me to the table which was covered in drugs.

"OK?" I looked at him with a weird look.

"Can't be around it, I'm a recovering addict." He stepped behind me.

"I'll flush it, you'll be fine. Where's your dancer?" I asked.

"She was too high, sent her out." He rubbed a hand over his blonde spikes.

"Drunk girls are fine but strung out ones are no good?" I smiled at him. "Honorable." I quickly removed all the drugs from the table and flushed them.

"I got some morals." He shrugged.

"Mhm. I see." I frowned at the touch of the stripper pole.

"I can't believe you touched that." He laughed. "So gross."

"It's sticky, like why is it sticky!" I jumped up and down and squealed. "Oh my God." I groaned at the realization.

He let out a howling laugh. "You better pray that girl had no diseases!"

"Herman, that's not even funny!" I smacked him. "I'm going to be sick." I felt the bile rise in my stomach.

"Why'd you even touch it weirdo?" He smirked and pulled open the door.

"I thought it'd be clean, I don't know. I'm all out of it today." I sighed.

"I can tell." He pushed the door closed. "You'll be alright kid."

"I know." I nodded. "You like the place though?"

"I do." He scanned the room. "How long you been all sober and shit?"

"Only a year. Had a bad slip up." I pokes his arm. "Why don't you wear shirts with your cut?"

"Because I like showing off my body, makes the ladies go crazy." He laughed.

"I think they're already crazy to want you to begin with."

"Oh that cut deep Brianna Banana." He put his hands over his hurt and made a fake crying sound. "So evil you are."

"Shit, I'm so nice." I pulled out my phone. "Are you like Happy? Or do you not like things to the extent he does?"

"Not sure what you're talking about. Are you talking sex wise or what?" He winked at me.

"I'm not doing this conversation with you." I shook my head. "I was talking torture wise idiot."

"Ooooh, I don't like it to the extent he does but I get down." He chuckled. His brows creasing in thought. "How do you even know about that?"

"I figured it out when we were watching horror torture flicks and he smiled through them all." I smiled at the memory. "Plus he told me, he tried to push me away, I'm relentless though. I got him."

"He needs to share you." He squeezed my thigh. I pushed his hand away.

"No, no. I don't like being shared or sharing."

"You should tell that to the group of dancers gathered around him." He pointed to the corner and I followed his gaze. Instantly becoming angry at the gaggle of women talking to Happy.

"Oh hell no." I practically ran to where he was and Happy met my gaze and rolled his eyes. "Excuse you, you all need to go away right now."

"Auditions are Thursday night, sweetie." The blue haired dancer said to me.

"I'm Brianna Hohrykova, the current owner." I held out my hand and watched her face falter, before they backed away.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"Its fine, don't let it happen again or I might have to replace you all." I said.

"Jealous much?" Happy asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Not jealous, territorial." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I am a catch." He smiled. "Kozik pushing up on you?"

"Yeah, I can handle it though. He keeps wanting you to share." I mumbled into his chest.

"Maybe for Christmas." He looked at me with a serious look.

"You wouldn't." I pulled away from him.

"You never know." He pulled me back in and kissed my head. "There's always a first for everything."

"Ugh." I separated myself from Happy. "I'd be devastated."

"Love you."

"Love you too Happy. So do you like the place?" I took a seat at the front of an empty stage.

"Yeah, when you gonna strip for me?" He sat at the end of the stage.

"When you put in a pole in the room then I'll strip for you." I smiled.

"Deal." He smirked. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah I am." I stood back up.

"Too bad, the guys wanna see a few girls before we go." He took my chair.

"I think my sister is working here now." I whispered.

"Seriously?" He grabbed my hands.

"Yeah, I guess she needs the money even though she had a trust fund." I stopped talking and knew he had put two and two together.

"Damn." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't know whether to cry out of frustration or hide my head in embarrassment."

"You can strip with her and make it a sister act." He laughed.

"Not funny." I pinched his nose and smiled.

"But you smiled." He smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah I did." I sat on the chair's arm. "For real though. Like what if I see her! They'll see her too. Omg."

"It'll be fine, relax, don't get worked up. It's nothing they haven't seen before." He looked at me and smiled. "I won't look if it'll help."

"Oh lord." I rolled my eyes. "You better not."

"I won't. Let's go join the group, don't want them thinking we snuck off to fuck." He stood and dragged me towards the group of men all sitting around waiting for the show to start. He sat next to Kozik and placed me behind them.

"How come you get all the attention? You're not even half as attractive as me." Kozik said.

"I got the tattoos." Happy laughed. "Girls love it, it's how I got Bri."

"That girl is a cock tease." He shook his head.

"Watch it. She's my lady." He turned to look at me and I turned my attention to my phone.

"Share her! Its the brotherly thing to do Hap." He frowned.

"Date her sister."

"Can I?" He asked and looked at me.

"Bri. Can he?" Happy asked.

"He can do whatever he wants, as long as she wants to date him. She's on second."

"She's a stripper! Omg this is heavenly." Kozik smiled and moved closer to the stage, pulling Juice out of his seat and taking it as his own.

"Omg, Hap, you've unleashed the pervert." He shrugged and I moved to the seat next to him.

SOASOASOASOA

I pretty much texted Natalie the whole time I was touring the strip club, I felt bad for leaving her behind, but I felt guilty for feeling bad because I never truly felt bad when I left Brianna so many times, I only felt bad when she wanted to walk away from me.

"Drink?" The waitress asked me and I waved her away. I wasn't in the mood to drink, I needed to be sober and ride out the feelings I was swimming through.

Loud rap music started to flow as the next stripper came out, her hair was long and blonde, reminding me even more of Natalie, it wasn't until she turned around that I recognized her to be Bri's sister. They looked so much a like it was creepy.

I looked to my left and Kozik was throwing singles on the stage and smiling like an idiot and I looked behind me and Tig was adjusting himself in his seat and grinning sheepishly. Jax was entertaining some blue haired bimbo, Happy was scowling as usual and Bri had her head in her hands.

I got up and walked out of the club, my phone gripped tightly in my hand. I just needed to call and check in on Natalie and her cravings. I sat on my bike and dialed her number, growing nervous as it kept ringing.

"Hey." Her voice filled my ear and the anxiety melted away.

"Hey babe, I was calling to check on you." I smiled to myself.

"I'm fine J. Finished eating." She laughed. "For the hundredth time today."

"Damn." I rubbed my head.

"I'm gonna get fat." She whined.

"Blame it on the baby." I said as I watched a lizard run past my feet. "I just saw a lizard."

"Catch it! It's good luck!" She shouted into the phone.

"It left already."

"Boooo, bad luck for you." I could her the smile in her voice. "I gotta go, I gotta nap."

"I'll see you soon."

"Of course. Byeee." She sang.

"Bye." I closed the phone and slid it into my pocket as Bri pushed out of the door. She looked at me then turned away. "Can we talk?"

"No." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Nothing." She looked at me and her eyes were dark.

"Is it about me being with Natalie?" I asked her.

"Oh, no. I'm not upset about you two being a couple. I'm happy if you two are happy. I'm upset because my best friend chose a guy over me when I was in bad shape." She sniffed. "You guys deserve each other."

"Sorry." I frowned. "It was a bad call."

"It was a bad call." She sucked in her bottom lip and just stared at me. "I'm not upset about you two, so just remember that."

"I will, so about your party." I started. "I'm not too sure I want to go to it, it's my birthday that day and I want to spend time with Natalie."

"Alright, I was actually throwing it for you as a surprise, but I get that you don't want a big party." She smiled.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was a surprise party for me." I felt happy but it didn't change the fact I wanted to be with Natalie.

"That was the point." She laughed. "It was a friendly gesture but I get it. You and Natalie have fun, take lots of weird pictures."

I laughed. "We will. What's wrong though?"

"Oh you know, just struggling with balancing my two personalities." She laughed.

"Weird Bri is better than psychotic Bri. I know them both firsthand." I smiled. "I mean you know."

"I know." She pulled her hair from it's perch on top of her head and it tumbled in waves down her back. "Don't tell anyone though, I have a reputation to protect."

"I won't tell, I don't think you have much of a reputation anyways, only Jax, Happy, Kozik, and me like you."

"I figured as much." She smirked.

"I like the club though, your sister was amazing." I met her eyes.

"She's in her element. I can't say much more than that."

"I'm going back inside, you coming with?" I asked.

"No." She said. "Go have fun."

"Alright." I pulled open the door and walked in, only to hear screaming when the door slammed shut, I walked out and Bri was gone, a van was speeding off, had it been there the whole time? If so why hadn't either of us seen it?

I ran back into the building. "Happy!" I yelled. Weaving through customers. "Happy!" I shouted as I closed the distance between us.

"What?" He growled.

"Someone took her!" I yelled. "I walked in and I heard a scream and when I ran back out she wasn't there!"

"What?!" His face fell.

"She's not there." I shook my head. "Happy you good?"

"No." He slammed his shoulder into me as he walked past, whispering something to Kozik. They looked at me then rushed outside.

"Jax!" I grabbed him as he came out of a private room. "Someone took Bri."

"Jesus." He said as he straightened his shirt. "Did you tell Hap?"

"Yeah, him and Koz just stormed out."

"You get the rest of the guys and let's get out of here." He ran a hand over his head and stalked off towards the doors.

"We gotta go! Someone took Brianna." I told them and we ran off to join Jax outside.

"She dropped her phone." Happy waved it in the air. "The one fuckin' time I hoped she had it and she dropped it."

"Relax." Kozik said. "We'll get her back, were like Batman and Robin, or Mario and Luigi. You decide."

Happy shot him a look that could kill and Kozik just smirked. "We have to find her. It could be the Calaveras."

"You think they really took her?" Jax asked.

"Who else would it be?" I asked.

"Could be just random, her family is loaded." Kozik tossed out as he sat on his bike.

"Doubt it was random." Happy pulled on his helmet. "I gotta find her. Ma will kill me if anything else happens to her. Already got yelled at because of her face."

"That was funny." Kozik was laughing. "Never seen you run so fast."

"She's a scary lady." Happy shrugged.

"Let's go now, we gotta figure out how to get her back." I said. "She's in danger."

"I really don't see why were going after her. She's really not that important." Bobby said. "She sort of irks me."

"I think its the attitude." Tig nodded.

"Attitude o' not we need to find her for Happy." Chibs pulled on his helmet.

"Thanks brother." Happy patted Chibs on the shoulder.

We all climbed on our bikes and took off back to Charming. No suspects besides the Calaveras were on our minds. They had to have taken her and we had to get her back, mostly for Happy if anything.

* * *

_**Felt I needed to go back to some sort of plot and I wasn't feeling the party chapter felt so awkward and I don't know. I like this one better. Thanks for the reviews of chapter 13. Loved them so much. **_


	15. Chapter 15 Broken

I was living my worst nightmare, kidnapped, and without anyone seeing what had happened. I was just praying that Happy would find some sort of clue to find me, because I had no doubt that my captors wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. I wasn't safe, I wasn't calm, I had flown head first into a wall of panic.

"You sure she's the right one?" The first guy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." The second guy answered.

"She doesn't look Russian to me." The first one chuckled. "She's too dark."

"Not all Russians are pale, plus all girls here tan." The second answered. "She's the right one, Katarzyna Hohrykova."

"I go by Brianna." I said against the duct tape over my mouth.

"Finally she speaks." The second guy laughed. "Bout time, I was beginning to think you didn't understand or speak English."

I rolled my eyes under my blindfold. "Can you remove the tape?" I was hoping they would so I'd be able to catch my breath better and calm down a little.

"If you don't scream I'll remove it." The first guy said. "You're not going to scream are you?"

I shook my head no, and drew back when I felt rough hands on my face. I winced as the tape was ripped from my mouth, I was sure it took off the top layer of skin off my lips. "Thanks."

"Whatever." He said.

"You're going to make us a pretty penny." The second guy said. "There's a big bounty on your head."

"By?" I asked. I wasn't aware anyone wanted my dead or delivered to them by force.

"Don't worry about it." He sounded irritated.

"Alright. I need to pee." I shifted on the uncomfortable chair.

"Pee your pants." Second guy said.

"I'd rather not." I replied. "I'll just wait til I can't wait anymore."

"Take her to the bathroom and don't let her try anything stupid." Second guy demanded.

"Ok, boss. Let's go." He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me off the chair, I stumbled beside him as he directed me towards the bathroom.

"So, you do this often?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you kidnap doctors often?" I felt myself being shoved into a stall.

"You're a doctor?" He sounded shocked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "So I'm not ok with you pulling my pants down so can I get my hands tied on front of me or what?"

"I'm not sure if I should do that."

"Then I guess I'm not peeing." I sighed as he yanked me out of the stall.

"Wasted my time." He smacked me hard.

"Ow." I rubbed my face on my shoulder.

"Walk faster." He shoved me forward like I knew where to go. "What happened to your face anyways?"

"I got hit by an angry mother." I winced at the memory. "How much is the bounty?"

"One mil." He said.

"Anyway you'd be tempted if I double that?" I asked, hoping he'd take some interest.

"Maybe." He pushed me through a door and I stumbled and fell face first onto the floor.

SOASOASOA

Happy's POV

If it wasn't one thing with Brianna it was something else. I loved the woman to death, I'd take a bullet for her in a heartbeat, so when Juice came to me yelling that she was gone, I had a panic attack inside, but had to stay stoic on the outside. It fuckin' killed me to hear she was snatched. My lady, was gone in a blink if an eye and I had no control over getting her back because I had no fuckin' clue who snatched her. I could only assume it was the Calaveras since they had followed us one night but I didn't think they'd have the balls to grab her.

"I got the security film finally." Juice waved a flash drive in my face before moving to plug it into the laptop sitting next to me.

"I hope it fuckin' shows tags." I rubbed my eyes. "I need to get her back."

"Yeah, I know." He said. "I need her back for Natalie."

"Natalie is a slut." I shook my head.

"Bri is a bitch." He shot back.

"I rather be with a bitch than a slut." I smirked.

"Let's just focus on this shit." He said as he hit play and the video showed a clear picture of him and Bri standing by the bikes talking before him walking inside. Then a van pulled up and yanked her in and sped off. He hit pause, the tags were visible.

"Finally, a fuckin' break." I watched him scribble down the tag before exiting the video to look it up.

"Hopefully they were dumb enough to use their own tags." Kozik poked his head between us and smirked. "Gotta get my Brianna Banana back."

"We do." I nodded.

"It's a Oakland tag, registered to a Joseph Smith." Juice read the details and found the address.

"Let's go." I grabbed my cut off the hook and shrugged it on. "I'll call her dad, you two get guns or something."

"We're just gonna bum rush the place and hope she's there?" Juice asked.

"Yeah, this is our only lead, we gotta take it." I walked out of the house.

"I'm with you bro." Kozik said. "Gotta get our girl back."

"She's mine." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not sharing her."

"Yet." He added with an impish grin. "The time will come."

I shook my head at him and made a quick call to Bri's dad telling him to meet us at the corner by the building.

#

The guy who took her was by no means an intelligent man. The van from the surveillance tape was parked in front of the worn down building, there were lights on inside from what I could tell. She had to be in there, if she wasn't I'd still kill whoever was in there.

"Ok, the aim is to infiltrate, and seize the mark." Kozik said. "Get in, grab Bri, bring her to safety and leave the guy to me and Hap."

"If she's not here?" Juice asked.

"Then we torture the guy in there til he gives her location up." I said. "We have to believe she's in there because the van is here."

"We should call Jax." He said. "Have them help."

"If they wanted to help, they wouldn't have fuckin' ditched us Juan." I set him with a look. "Yeah I used your NAME because I'm fuckin' serious about this. I just need to get her back."

"Alright." He nodded.

"Here comes the mob." I pointed at the white SUV.

After quickly filling her dad and his hitmen in on the plan, we were poised at every door the building had. Guns ready and masks over our faces, at the advise of Viktor.

"Go!" Kozik yelled before kicking down the door. He was taking this more seriously than needed but I couldn't complain since he was helping me get my lady back. "Clear."

I held my finger up to my mouth to silence him, I didn't need anyone to know we were there until it was needed. I took the lead as we inched closer to the light source, my adrenaline started pumping, voices were coming down the hall.

"What the?" The guy asked as he looked at us then took off running, only to be tackled to the ground by Viktor.

"Where is she?" His voice was soft but loud. "Where the fuck is my daughter?"

"What?" The guy asked in a strained voice as Viktor pressed his boot harder against his neck.

"Katarzyna. Where is she?" He asked again, his gun pointed at his head.

"Fuck, she's in there!" He pointed towards a dark room. I rushed to the room and kicked in the door as the others rushed in the rooms with light.

"Here to hit me again?" Her voice sounded broken and child-like. She didn't sound like her usual over confident self.

"No." I said.

"Happy?" I could hear her movement but I couldn't see her.

"Yeah, Bri." I pulled out my phone to use it as a light, I shined it around the room and found her in the corner, her knees clutched to her chest and her face was bloody. The sight of her both angering me and providing a slight sense of relief.

"Babe." She was crying. I bent down to cut her hands and feet free. When I stood up I pulled her with me and hugged her.

"You're ok now." I rubbed her back. "I'm going to fuckin' kill those guys."

"Don't leave me." She gripped the front of my shirt.

"I'm not." I grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"I want to go home." She sniffed. "This has been the worst few days of my life."

"Mine too. I lost sleep trying to find you. I'm never leaving you alone again." We walked out of the room and towards the voices filling the room a few doors down.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I squeezed her hand. "Time to get bloody." She just nodded in response as if she could read my mind and see what was about to happen to the men who took her.

"Princess." Her dad ran over to us and gathered her up in his arms. "I was so scared, so so sad. I was thinking we'd have to call the police."

"Imagine how I felt." She said. "I'm glad you guys found me."

"It was all your man." Kozik said. "Wouldn't let us sleep, kept us looking for any clues."

"Took forever to get the camera footage. The owner of the cameras didn't want to deal with us, had to persuade him to." Juice said.

"At least I know who my true friends are." She smiled at us weakly. "What're you going to do to these guys?"

"Give them what they deserve baby girl." I smirked. "Which one hit you?"

"I don't know, I was blindfolded the whole time." She frowned. "I just know their voices."

"Talk." I demanded the men. "Fuckin' talk. If you don't talk, I'll just treat you the fuckin' same. So which one of you pussies hit my lady?"

"I did." The guy who told us where Bri was said. "I was frustrated."

"You took out your fuckin' frustration on a woman?!" I yelled. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I..I...I don't know!" He flinched as raised my gun over his head. "It was her fault!"

"Yeah, it was her fault." The other guy said.

"How?" Kozik asked. "How is it her fault that you smacked her around?"

"She wouldn't do what we wanted her to, she just sat and stared and didn't help." The guy said. "She was difficult."

"You fucking kidnapped her and expected her to help you?" Kozik laughed. "You both are idiots."

I smacked both guys with my pistol. The sound echoed and made me feel good. "You don't beat on women! I don't give a fuck about how much they frustrate you." I hit them again. "Beat on me, not some helpless female you probably smacked around while she was tied up and couldn't hit back."

I grabbed my knife from its sheath and brandished it in front of them before handing it off to Bri.

"Do your worse." I whispered to her. She stepped forward and without hesitation sank the blade in the guy's leg before pulling it out. "You want to tell us why you snatched her?"

"There was a bounty on her." He was weak. Took one stab wound to break him. "Then when we called to cash in on her, they said she was too much, had too much attached to her."

I took the knife from her, and ran it across the guy's face. "She wouldn't tell you anything about it and you beat her?"

"Yeah, I did. I just wanted answers." He cried. "All she had to do was answer."

"I didn't know what you were talking about." She said, her breath ragged, she was about to cry again. "I told you who my father is and who my ex was."

"You didn't tell us you were with the Sons!" He screamed. "You dumb bitch." She grabbed the knife from me and pushed it into his neck and pulled it free.

"Oh, God." The other guy said. "Don't kill me! I beg you!"

"Tell me who has a bounty on my daughter." Viktor crouched to be eye level with the guy.

"Some Irish dude, I don't know his name." He stammered. "I..I just know he's a top level guy and wanted her until yesterday."

"The Irish want my princess?" Viktor looked confused. "Why does the MC have anything to do with that?"

"We used to deal guns for them." I said. "We got out though, Jax killed Galen. Must be someone new."

"Can we go?" Bri asked. "I'm feeling sick." She was noticeably shaking.

"You two get her outside." I watched Juice and Kozik escort her out the room.

SOASOASOA

Seeing Bri and Kozik interact was almost as bizarre as watching her and Happy interact. Their conversation came easily, he looked at her with eyes full of love and lust but she looked at him with eyes full of sorrow and pain. She was broken, so broken, but he tried his best to make her smile and laugh.

"Brianna Banana." He sang. "Drink some water."

"I'm going to be sick." She clutched her stomach and doubled over before throwing up.

"Get it out." He held her hair back as if he had done it plenty of times before, leading me to wonder if they were closer than appearances led everyone to believe.

"I'm going to die." Bri sat on the ground and pulled her knees up. Her head resting on them as she rocked back and forth.

"You'll get through this." I sat down next to her. "We're here for you."

"Yeah, we are. Little girl." Kozik handed her a cigarette and she puffed on it before handing it back.

"Don't call me that." She looked at him. "I've told you that before H."

"I know but you look like a broken little girl right now. It's sad but I'm glad you're alive." He mussed up her hair.

"I'm broken but I'll survive." She stood. "I feel like I'm dying though." She pulled her bloodied shirt over her head.

I cringed at the sight of her back. Angry cuts criss crossed over her tattoo. "Damn, Bri."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Can I have your hoody Koz?" He pulled it off and pulled it over her head. "Thanks."

"I'm going to call Natalie. Let her know we got you." I said and walked off towards my bike, before bending over to empty my stomach. Seeing her like that made me sick. Made me wonder just how much she went through during the last three days when we were trying our hardest to find her. If only the owner of the cameras would have cooperated earlier. We could have spared her the unnecessary pain.

"Hey." Natalie's voice rasped into the phone. She had picked up after the second ring.

"We found her." I said.

"Is she ok?"

"No, she's not. She's alive but she's not ok." I said. "She's different."

"She did get kidnapped." Her voice was sad. "I'm glad she's with you guys. Be safe and I'll see you when you're home."

"Bye babe." I ended the call and walked back over to Bri and Kozik who were sitting side by side on the ground.

"She's asleep." He whispered. "We should get her in that SUV. Let her stretch out."

I moved and grabbed her arms while he grabbed her legs. She wasn't light but she wasn't heavy, she was just oddly solid feeling. We got her in backseat and we each stood at one door on each side to keep a lookout, as we heard movement.

"Where is she?" Happy appeared at the front of the SUV.

"In here sleeping." Kozik stepped from the door and pulled it open.

"Good." He replied. "We got the information we needed."

"You have to get her to talk Hap." I said. "Don't let her brush this off."

"I won't, I'm not going to force her to talk. I'm going to let her talk when she's ready." He peeked in at her. "She's with us, so she's safe for now. We still need to deal with the Irish."

"Let's go home, good job. Thank you all." Viktor said. "I will be in touch."

I hung back as everyone pulled off. Happy and Kozik trailing behind Viktor. I climbed on my bike and rode off towards Charming and my waiting girlfriend.

It was early morning when I poured myself into bed. Natalie was awake, her eyes fixed on the TV.

"Morning." She said. "You must be tired if you didn't even stop to shower."

I groaned and burning my face in the pillows.

"Poor baby." She rubbed my shoulders and I melted beneath her touch. "Sleep and I'll cook breakfast in a few hours."

I nodded my head as I drifted off to sleep.

#

"Breakfast is done." Natalie shook me awake, the smell of food attacked my nostrils as I yawned and moved around. "It's your favorite."

"Thanks." I sat up and took the tray from her and placed it on my lap. "Looks delicious."

"It is." She smiled as she climbed in next to me. "I already had two plates." She laughed.

"You think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked as I picked up the bacon and shoved it into my mouth.

"I think it's a girl. If she is. Her name is going to be Luna." She smiled. "Bri's psychic nanny said it was a girl and her name had to be Luna."

"Luna?" I asked. "I like it, its different. I'm sure they're going to call her Luna Tuna or say Luna smells like Tuna." I laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Bri will be on the playground beating children up for calling her goddaughter names." She giggled. "I can see it now."

I sighed. "I see it too. Brianna the Beast, eating preschoolers for breakfast." I smiled.

"Is she really in bad shape?" She frowned. "I called her this morning but Happy answered and said she wasn't up to talking."

"Yeah, she is. Like multiply the bruises Gem gave her by like a hundred, and she has them all over. They tore up her back. She's going to have scars all over her tattoo. It was hard to see. I got sick, literally." I pushed the food away from me.

"Oh God." She said, her eyes moistening. "I need to go see her and hold her."

"I think that'd be good for you and her. Given that she was upset with you before this shit happened." I slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "You want to join me?"

"Always baby." She met me at the door.

"We'll get her through this." I kissed her nose. "I promise."

"Do you have to go to the clubhouse?" She asked as she turned on the water.

"Yeah. Jax needs me to do some reconnaissance." I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll visit Bri while you do that and then we can link up after you're done."

"Sounds like a date." I helped her step into the shower.

"It is." She kissed me. "It'll be our like first real one."

"True." I spoke against her lips.

#

"Juice." I heard Jax before I saw him.

"Hey man, what's up?" I forced a smile.

"Where's Hap and Koz?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen them in awhile." I looked at him.

"Find them. I need their expertise." He stalked off. His arms swinging behind him.

I sat down at the laptop and started to do the research, I sent a quick text to Happy, he said he'd be here with Kozik within the hour, so I assumed they were together at Bri's.

"Hey baby." Gemma sat down next to me. A cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Hey Gem." I smiled and turned back to the laptop.

"Where's Russian Barbie and her sidekick?" She laughed.

"Um, Bri is idk and I'm sure Natalie is with her." I didn't bother telling her about Bri, she didn't care anyways. No one around here seemed to.

"Good, don't need them bitches here causing trouble." She stood and walked away.

"Juicy." Chibs said as he walked up to me. "Where's ya girlies at?"

"Off bonding." I said. "They won't be coming around for awhile."

"Aye, I think that'd be for the best." He sat down and took a sip of his whiskey.

"I agree." I smiled. "They should stay away."

I got lost in my task, everyone was buzzing around me, doing what was needed.

"Hap." Jax brushed by me. "Need you brotha."

"Will it be quick, I got to go see my Ma. She's sick."

"Yeah, it'll be quick and easy." Jax answered. "Juice, you're coming with."

#

We were standing around outside a house. Waiting for Jax to give us the signal to bum rush the place.

"He's an asshole." I whispered to Happy. "He didn't even ask about her. No one did but Gemma and Chibs and that was on account they didn't want them around causing trouble."

"She's separate from club business now. It's better that way. So keep cool before I have to beat your ass." He glared at me. "I'm serious Juan."

"Ok, Happy." I would have used his real name if I had known it. "I won't bring her up."

"Good." We rushed in the house as Jax kicked in the door.

"It's empty." He yelled. "Shit." He kicked a bookshelf.

"Jackie calm down." Chibs said. "We'll wait."

"Alright. Well Hap, you can go." He said. "Thanks."

"Call me if you need anything Prez." He rasped as he walked out of the house and I watched him in envy, wishing I was leaving this mess too.


	16. Chapter 16 Tosca & Tacoma

_**Second chapter up for tonight, don't think I'll be able to update this weekend, so I decided to post both chapters. So enjoy.**_

* * *

_"You sure we should do this?" The guy asked as he stood over me. _

_"Yeah, cut that shit up." The second guy said as he pulled the back of my shirt up. _

_I winced at the pain of the knife slicing my back. It hurt all at once then subsided as a dull throb took over. _

_"Do it again." The second guy said. _

_I started screaming as the blade sliced through my back again. _

"Bri." The voice woke me from my nightmare but I was still screaming."You're fine, it's a dream."

"It felt real." I pressed my face against Happy's chest and tried to catch my breath. "So real."

"I know." He rubbed my back lightly. "You're fine now, I'm with you. Not letting you go."

"I love you." I said against his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead. "You're going to get through this, those guys are gone, they can never hurt you or anyone else again."

"I know, but that won't keep the memories from haunting me." I cried.

"I know, but I'll be here to help you." He kissed my nose. "You wanna go out of town for a little vacation Bri?"

"Yes." I smiled at him. "Can we go to Ma's?"

"Yeah we can." He smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I giggled.

"So good to hear that." He squeezed my thighs. "They didn't rape you or anything right?"

"No."

"You're back is the worse they did?" He trailed his fingers over the healing cuts.

"Yeah babe. It hurt." I sighed. "I think I need therapy."

"You haven't done that in awhile."

"Yeah I know." I bit his chest.

"You and that biting." He laughed. "You watched too many fuckin' vampire shows and movies."

"I'll have you know Vampire Diaries was a book series first and I read the books before the show came on." I smiled.

"I only watch True Blood because I like the blonde bitch with the glowing hand." He rasped.

"Sookie." I laughed. "She has tiny titties."

"They're cute on her." He smiled. "You think you can sleep, or should I just turn on the TV?"

"Let's just lay here like this and talk. It's been a minute since we've done this." I bit his arm and he pinched my side.

"True. Last time we did you ended up giving me a black eye." He laughed.

"I apologized for that." I smacked his abs. "No more smiley faces?"

"Gotta update it. The guys for you don't count though." He frowned.

"I know. I want you to know first that my ties with the Sons are severed. My loyalty is only to you, Kozik and Juice. Tara is cool, I want to be her friend but fuck everyone else." I said.

"I'm glad, I want you away from the club, look at the shit its gotten you into, you don't need it."

"I'm going to heal and I want to send Juice a birthday present of some sort." I creased my brow. "A cabbage patch kid with a mowhawk and head tattoos."

"You're a dork."

"I know. Thanks." I whispered.

"For?"

"Looking for me, saving me, letting me kill that guy. I know you wanted to so thanks. Especially thank you for this. For laying with me and taking care of me. I love you for it all." I kissed him softly and smiled against his mouth.

"Ma raised me right."

"Yeah she really did." I chuckled.

#

Showering was quick and easy. A little painful to feel the soap and water on my back but I got through it. It was seeing myself in the mirror that made everything I went through a huge and sickening reality. I was alive, I was grateful for that. I was going to heal physically but I wasn't sure where I was going mentally.

"Fuck." I turned around and looked over my shoulder at the cuts crossing over my back. They were raised and an angry red. A trip to my doctor was needed, had to make sure I didn't have any infection from the knife that made the jagged cuts.

I slid to the ground and frowned at my reflection. The bruises from Gemma were bad but these new bruises were hideous. I looked less like myself and more like a monster. No amount of make up would hide them, even if it could I didn't even own the make up needed.

"Bri." His voice was soft. "You need help?"

"No, I'm fine." I stood up.

"You're crying." He said.

"I'm fine Kozik." I looked at him in the mirror.

"Happy wanted me to check in, he went out to give his Ma and Aunt money for bills and shit."

"Alright." I smiled weakly. "I just need to get dressed."

"That'd be smart." He smiled.

"Can you grab me sweats and a shirt?" I looked at him. "Please?"

"Yeah." He walked off into the closet and I quickly went to the dresser and pulled on panties.

"Thank you." I said. I grabbed the clothes from him and pulled them on.

"Welcome." He said. "This brings back memories."

I let out a low laugh. "Yeah, at least I'm coherent this time."

"I'm glad you've stayed sober." He smirked.

"Me too. Why didn't you tell me before that you were a recovering addict?"

"Didn't seem important." He shrugged. "You know now, does it change the way you see me?"

"Yeah, makes me see you as a stronger person." I smiled. "Explains the way you carry yourself around Juice."

"He's a pill monster." He laughed.

"Been that way since high school. Guess some things don't change." I shook my head.

"You doing OK?" He sat on the bed and stared at me.

"Honestly, no." I frowned. "My best friend keeps choosing her boyfriend over me. I want her here to watch movies and keep my mind off the memories."

"It's new love." He laughed. "Its just like that Brianna Banana. I'll watch dumb girly movies with you if it'll actually help."

"I want to run errands, I really want that puppy." I smiled. "Help me get her before Happy comes home?"

He jumped off the bed and was down the hall before I heard him yell yes. I found him standing by the truck, keys dangling from his fingers.

"Let's go, I need to feel normal and preoccupy my mind." I climbed into Ironhide.

"I like this truck." He started it up. "Nice feel to it."

"Yeah, powerful." I turned the radio on and the music filled the space.

"People are going to think I did that to your face Banana." He looked upset.

I pulled open the center console and rummaged through the contents looking for my largest pair of sunglasses and slipped them on. "Kinda better or no?"

"Its alright." He was still frowning.

"Ugh." I looked in the visors mirror. The bruising around my cheeks and mouth was terrible. "I look like Rocky."

"Have you even seen that movie? You're kinda young."

"Seen all of them actually old man." I smacked his arm. "I'm well cultured."

"I see. You really think this will help you take your mind off things for awhile?"

"Yeah I do. Well I'm hoping it will, I have to try. Every time I'm in silence I think about it , when I sleep it haunts me, I can't even look at myself without being triggered." I looked out the window. "I know its been like a day since I've been home but being there with those men, I felt like I was there a lifetime, it was the equivalent of being with my monster of a dead husband."

"Why'd you kill your husband anyways?" I felt his eyes on me.

"Ahh, he was abusive. More verbally than physically but it was still bad. I had to either take it until he died or take things into my own hands." I sighed. "I promised myself I would never let another man walk over me or try to muscle me into doing shit his way."

"That explains a whole lot about why you're such a bitch at times." He laughed.

"Yeah it does." I smiled. "Let's get me a puppy."

"Maybe two. One for you one for me and you can babysit mine when I'm gone." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of the pet store.

"Yeah, maybe. Depends on if you clear that with Hap." I unfastened my seatbelt and pushed the door open, hopping out I landed softly on my feet but my knees hurt.

"He's mean, he wouldn't let me." He sounded sad.

"We'll see when we get inside." I walked over to him and we made our way to the door and he pulled it open.

"Whoa!" He sounded like a toddler as his eyes trailed over all the puppies running around in fenced off areas. "So many puppies."

"How may I help you?" A girl asked me.

"I'm looking for a girl puppy, a German Shepherd if you have one maybe a Siberian husky?" I smiled.

"We actually have both, just follow me." She started off towards the left side of the store.

"H, come on." I waved at Kozik who was staring at the puppies at his ankles.

"Here we are." She pulled open the fence and let us in.

"Omg." I picked up the fluffy white, black, and grey puppy. "She's beautiful, I want her."

"She's well behaved." The girl said. "Very loyal, will follow you around."

"I'm sold." I smiled at the bundle of fluff. "I want her now."

"If I can see your I.D I'll get the paperwork started for you." She smiled.

"Here." I pulled my I.D out of my pocket and lifted my shades. "Excuse the bruises, I got in a fight with a crazy bitch over a guy." I lied.

"Been there." She laughed and walked out.

"H. Omg do you see her?" I turned around to face him and he was cradling the little German Shepherd puppy in his arms.

"Do you see her?" He smiled. "I'm getting her. I already named her Tosca."

"I named my puppy Tacoma." I laughed. "Tosca and Tacoma."

"Puppies in crime. Dun dun duhhhh." He laughed. "I haven't had a dog in forever. Since me and Tig were roommates."

"I didn't know you lived with him." I raised a brow.

"I'll tell you the story some other time." He set the puppy down and she started to whine so he picked her back up. "Daddy's girl already."

"She's going to be spoiled." I placed Tacoma down and she didn't move from my feet.

#

"I can't believe we got puppies." Kozik said from his place on the living room floor.

"I can." I smiled. "I cannot wait to show her off to Hap and his Ma and Aunt. They're going to freak."

"So much fur." He smiled. "This white carpet is going to be wrecked."

"Its alright, I'm moving soon anyways. Gated community. Dad's demand." I shrugged as I watched the two puppies play with each other.

SOASOASOA

Sitting in the doctor's office was not something I liked to do. I was here because Natalie asked me to tag along to her ultrasound and I agreed, I wanted to know the unborn child I was taking responsibility for was healthy, I also just wanted a picture to show off of her. We were convinced it was a girl, her name being Luna May.

"Miss Monroe." The nurse called from the door and we both stood up and walked over towards her. "Glad to see you again." She smiled.

"Good to see you, haven't seen you since our externship." Natalie smiled.

"Been forever." The nurse said.

"J, this is Rebecca." Natalie spoke. "We did nursing school together."

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand as she led us into the room.

"Same." She closed the door.

Natalie sat on the table and leaned back. Her feet up in the metal stirrups as she got comfortable.

"You're four and a half months along." Rebecca said. "You found out when?"

"Ugh, a few weeks ago." Natalie shrugged. "It was life changing."

"I bet. Well I'll be doing the exam

We can try to find out the sex but if we can't today it'll have to wait until your six month check up." She turned off the lights and turned the machine on. Tucking a big blue paper towel into the waistband of Natalie's pants as she lifted her shirt. "This gel won't be cold, its warm."

"Alright." Natalie said. "Lube me up buttercup."

We all laughed and in a matter of seconds a heartbeat filled the room and I felt myself grow emotional.

"Oh emm gee." Natalie whispered. "She sounds strong J."

"Our Luna May." I smiled.

"You guys hoping for a girl?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, my best friend's old nanny said I was going to have a girl." Natalie laughed.

"Well, I'll tell you if she's right or not." She moved the device over Natalie's stomach and smiled. "The nanny was right, it's a healthy baby girl."

"Holy shit." I sat back in my chair. "I'm going to have a little girl!"

"So many tutus and glittery things." Natalie said, her voice was cracking. "A mini me!"

"Yes." I said. "A mini you."

"Here." Rebecca handed us pictures. "Congratulations. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks." We both said as we looked at the pictures. Natalie's phone went off and she pulled it from her bra.

"Look." She held the phone to my face. "Bri has a daughter too!"

I smiled at the picture of the puppy. It was the perfect dog for Bri. It matched the enormous amounts of fur she had around her house. "Send her a picture."

"Ok!" We pressed our faces together and smiled as we held up the sonogram picture. "All done."

A few seconds later the phone went off again. Bri congratulated us and used too many exclamation marks and emojis.

"At least I can start baby shopping." She smiled.

"Another Walmart trip?" I asked.

"Sure baby, anything you want." She kissed me. "Let's get me cleaned up and we can head out."

"Will you move in with me? Like if I got an actual house for us?"

"Yes I will." She wrapped her arms around me. "You sure you want this though?"

"I'm positive I want this. I want us and Luna." I kissed her again. "You're my old lady."

"Yeah, I am." She smiled at me.

#

"White or black?" Natalie asked as she stood between two cribs.

"Black." I said. "We can paint a pink reaper on it."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and I smiles back. "This is fun. I want to do this at a different store."

"Not tonight right? Maybe later this weekend." I pleased with her. We had been in the store for the last two hours as she made her registry of baby items.

"The weekend is for you. It's your birthday weekend." She kissed my hands. "Birthday sex."

"It won't hurt the baby?"

"No, it won't." She smiled. "Relax a little babe."

"I will." I rubbed her belly. "I will."

"We can go now." She said. "I'm is craving pizza."

"Me too." I grabbed her hand and we walked back to customer service to return the price gun.

#

"This is good." Natalie said. She was sitting on the floor surrounded by pizza and garlic bread.

"I'm stuffed. How are you still eating?" I burped and laid out on the floor.

"I dunno." She dumped a glob of ranch on the slice of pizza in her hand. "Luna isn't full."

"She's going to be a fat baby." I mused. "With little rolls." I laughed.

"Fat babies are cute babies." She smiled as she dropped the half eaten slice of pizza into the box. "I hope she's chubby, but more importantly healthy.

"Yeah, we need her to be healthy. So we'll start feeding you veggies and fruits. No more eating a whole medium pizza in one sitting." I laughed at her.

"I was starving"! She smacked me with the pillow.

"How's Bri?" I sat up against the sofa.

"She's ok. I mean I've been spending more time with you then with her." She wrinkled her nose. "I feel bad."

"Then go over and hang out with her or call her and talk." I pushed her phone towards her.

"I'll call." She dialed Bri, the phone rang a couple of times.

"Hello." Bri's voice came over the speaker loud and clear.

"What's up?" Natalie asked.

"Nothin' just playing with Tosca and Tacoma. You?"

"Tosca?" She asked.

"Kozik got a puppy too. She's a fluffy German Shepherd."

"I was calling to check in on you and apologize for not staying with you." She sounded upset.

"Um, yeah I'm you know, bad but I'll survive. You not staying is whatever, didn't expect you to stay anyways."

"What's your damage Brianna?"

"My best friend choosing her boyfriend over me is the damage Natalie. Name one time that I chose Happy over you when you needed me."

"So you didn't, I'm pregnant and wanted to be with Juice." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"I'm cut up and bruised, I wanted to lay in bed with my best friend and watch movies. I could have used the distraction of you complaining about being pregnant."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Yeah, Natalie. I'm sorry too." The phone call ended and the dial tone sounded before cutting off.

"Well now I feel so shitty." Natalie cried. Her mascara turning her tears black. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, believe me. Takes more than fucking up twice to make her hate someone." I rubbed her legs and pulled her on my lap. "You two will get through this. Just buy her candy or somethin'."

SOASOASOA

I slid down the cold tiles of the shower. Letting the water rain over my legs as I cried. It was the only place I could cry in relative peace. I bawled until I heard knocking on the door.

"Go away Kozik!" I yelled, but the door opened and the glass door slid back. It was Happy.

"Talk to me." He pulled off his shirt and tugged off his jeans and boxers before stepping in and looking down at me with soft eyes.

"I don't know how to deal with this Happy." I watched him slide down the opposite wall and bend his knees to fit. "I feel like a part of me died in that place. I don't feel like my badass usual self."

"It's ok for you to cry and be sad." He pulled me closer to him. "You can be vulnerable, I'm here for you. Ain't nothing like that ever gonna happen to you again. You're safe, no more club business for you, they severed the line when they bailed on helping to look for you."

"I'm not sad, I'm scared. You heard those guys. I'm only safe because of the club. Like what if whoever finds out I'm not with them and actually comes after me. I've never been this scared." I cried into chest.

"You're still always connected. Me, Koz, and the dumbass Juan." He said.

"Juan?" I let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, that's what I call him when I need him to be serious and shit." He smirked. "It's ok to cry and be an actual girl. I won't judge you. Thugs cry too." He laughed.

"I'm a gangsta." I smiled. He made it hard for me to keep crying when he was being sweet and open.

"Oh, my bad gangsta." He kissed my lips softly. "You going to tell me why there's two puppies sleeping on Koz?"

"They're Tosca and Tacoma." I smiled. "Tosca is his. It was love at first sight."

"I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you and I smacked into the damn wall." He shook his head.

"Ha ha! Seriously?"

"Yeah, I tried my best to keep you at arm's length but it failed. I'm happy you haven't made me regret letting you in." He stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Never will." I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pinched my ass. "You want me to leave you alone?"

"No." I squeezed him tighter. "I think Natalie and I are on the outs."

"Because she's attached to the idiot's dick?"

"No, I'm not mad at them being a couple. I'm happy they're in love or whatever. I just am over people I care for choosing others over me. I wanted a girls night when I came home and she was here for like an hour before she left me for Juice. I spent the day with Kozik. Babe, Kozik. I love him to death but he's like not a girl." I laughed.

"So you gotta explain your feelings better to her and don't go 0-100 with your anger with her. She's as dumb as a doorknob, you gotta lay it out for her, tell her she's being a Juan and to knock it off or you'll have to walk away from her."

"You're talking more these days." I smiled.

"Only to you. Everyone else gets cavman noises, looks, or one word answers." He laughed.

"I like when you talk. It's so sexy. Especially your voice. I could listen to you rasp all damn day." I watched him blush and smile.

"Let's go to bed." He said.

"I'm down." I turned the water off. "Cuddles with the killer."

He grunted in response and I laughed.

"If we were a celebrity couple, how would we combine our names?" I asked as he wrapped me in his towel.

"I don't know baby girl."

"Briappy? Bappy? Happy B?" I asked.

"Hap-B." He laughed. "This conversation doesn't leave this room."

"Secrets safe with me." I climbed into bed and tossed him his towel.

"I swear you bring out a side of me I haven't seen since before I was intense." He toweled off and climbed over me and onto his side, he pulled open his nightstand drawer and placed his gun on top.

"You weren't always intense?" I settled in against him.

"Nope." He kissed my neck. "Didn't get this intense until second month of my freshmen year."

"Ok, so for fourteen years you were sweet?"

He nipped my neck. "I was intense but got more intense that second month."

"Why?" I sighed as he sucked hard on my neck.

"Saw this dude hittin' on this girl and I snapped and beat his face I'm and ended up getting taken off to juvie." He bit my ear. "Been intense ever since."

"Ahhh, you've been a rescuer for awhile. Sexy." I ran my fingers over his chest and abs, tracing the tattoos that decorates his perfect physique.

"Yeah." He said. "No more talking."

I nodded as his lips found mine. He kissed me soft then hard before pulling away to run a thumb over my bottom lip.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered back.


	17. Chapter 17 Nah

"Where's Bri been?" Jax asked as we sat at the table.

"She's been tending to personal business." Happy said. "Won't be coming around here anytime soon."

"Too bad, I'll have to pay her a visit." He said. "Anyways, we need to talk business, the Mayans are talking beef with black."

"That's our issue why?" I asked.

"We're cool with both brown and black. If they go to war, we're caught in the middle. We can't afford that, not enough bodies." He took a drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out.

"We talk to the Mayans then." Tig said. "Get them to hold off. Offer them some type of prize or whatever."

"What do we have to offer to keep the peace?" I asked.

"Calaveras." Bobby said. "Common enemy. They should be done with but they're resilient bastards."

"Think Bri can help us out with guns for that?" He looked at Happy.

"She's out of guns Prez. Her dad is in charge again." Happy looked at him and shrugged.

"Shite. She's leavin us high and dry." Chibs shook his head.

"She went through a lot of shit." I said.

"Can we not talk about her?" Happy asked. "This is a difficult situation for me, I'm not about to let Chibs talk bad about her."

"She's a gash." Chibs spat.

"She's my old lady." Happy stood up. "Respect her, like you respect Tara or Gemma."

"Alright, calm down killer." Chibs smirked.

"We need guns and we need them fast

I'll call her dad." Jax said. "We're done here." He banged the gavel.

Happy walked out, his fists clenched at his side. I followed after him as he stomped his way outside into the rain. It wasn't a standard happening for it to rain here, when it did we all enjoyed it. It wasn't cold it was warm and pleasant.

"Happy." I said.

"What?" He stared at me.

"We have to figure a way to keep Bri from being dragged back into this shit." I said.

"I agree." He nodded. "We'll talk later. I have to head out."

I stood and watched him drive off in Bri's beast of a truck. The engine sound ceased after a few minutes and I headed back inside to say my goodbyes and head home.

"I'm leaving." I said. "Got to check on my shop."

"Alright." Jax said. "I'll be in touch."

#

I parked my bike and headed to my apartment, outside my door was a bouquet of balloons, flowers and a box. I opened my door and carried the items inside. Setting the box on the kitchen counter I grabbed my knife and carefully sliced it open.

"No way." I pulled out a doll that resembled me slightly. He had the mohawk and tattoos, the cut, and the boots. I looked him over a few times before setting him aside.

'To Juan Carlos. Happy Birthday, hope you and Natalie have fun together. Enjoy the doll and the special gift beneath his cut.' - Bri.

"Wow." I smiled to myself as I slid the card into my pocket and picked the doll up and removed his cut. I laughed. A picture of Natalie and I was attached to his shirt. A picture I hadn't seen before. It was obvious it had been taken from a far when we didn't notice. We were looking at each other with adoring eyes and smiles.

I dialed Bri and she answered after a few rings.

"Ya?"

"Thanks for the present." I said.

"Glad you like him. Took forever to do his tattoos." She laughed. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I said. "Yours is coming up."

"Ew, I know don't remind me. I'm going to Russia this year to celebrate it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really. I want to play in snow and wear my furs and not be judged." She chuckled.

"Those damn furs." I laughed.

"I love my furs. Especially the chinchilla. I gotta go though. I want to play in the rain with Tacoma." She said.

"Alright, bye Bri."

"Bye Juan Carlos. Have fun!" She shouted before she ended the call.

I placed my phone back into my pocket and walked over to the sofa. I placed the doll on the couch before putting the photo on the shelf above the TV next to the ones from the Walmart trip.

This birthday wasn't turning out the way I had expected it to. Natalie was due to be here any minute and all I wanted to do was smoke and play video games.

SOASOASOA

"Tacoma!" I yelled as the puppy took off running into the neighbor's yard. "Get back here." I chased after her to no true avail. She was faster then me but I had a secret weapon, her favorite squeaky toy. She couldn't resist it. I squeezed it and she came running towards me, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I scooped her up and cradled her like a baby, while she gnawed on the toy with her cute puppy teeth. "So gorgeous but so bad." I looked into her piercing grey eyes that reminded me of my own.

I walked back into the house and set Tacoma down. Her feet leaving muddy paw prints on the carpet, but I didn't care in a week I would be moved into a new house, my dream house.

"Soon we'll have hardwood floors and I'll be able to stop fretting over your muddy paws Tacoma." I cooed as I walked after her, she and her toy were parked underneath the table in the corner. She yawned and I smiled as I heard Happy pull up, he couldn't sneak up on me in the truck and I was happy about that.

"Bri." He called out when he was inside. I heard his boots hit the floor with a thud and his wallet and chain soon followed.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I sat on the counter and started to rearrange anything I could find. It was in a state of disorder ever since Kozik arrived, he was more messy than myself or Happy and sitting in the kitchen now it was starting to get to me.

"Relax." Happy said as he snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me from the counter. "You can organize this shit later. We have to talk."

"Uh oh." I frowned up at him. "What happened now?"

"Jax is asking about you." He creased his brow. "Wondering about guns and shit because Mayans are going to war with black."

"I know. Esai told me about it." I shrugged. "Aleksandr made a gun drop for me this morning to Marcus."

"What?"

"Yeah, supplied the Mayans like usual." I smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you anymore, Jax will just have to figure shit out." He picked me up and set me back on the counter before standing between my legs.

"Remember, my loyalty is to you, not Jax. I don't want to get involved, I'm free from it as far as I'm concerned. I am hanging with T and the boys next week sometime. She reached out."

"I know where your loyalty lays baby girl." He rasped as his hands traveled up my body to cup my breasts.

"Hap."

"Bri." He whispered as he pulled my shirt over my head only to be interrupted by the doorbell. "Really?" He pulled away and handed me my shirt as he stalked off to see who interrupted our moment. "It's for you!"

I hopped off the counter and went to the living room just as he opened the door. It was Natalie and behind her Juice stood awkwardly. "Hi."

"Hey." She smiled as they took off their shoes and walked over to me. "No party?"

"No friends." I shrugged.

"That hurt." Natalie frowned as she sat next to me. "I'm sorry I haven't been around for you, it's the whole pregnancy thing."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Don't be like that Brianna, you know I'm your bestie." She said. "I've been a lousy friend."

"Do you even know why I'm really upset Natalie? It's not because you're pregnant. I'm happy about that. It's not because you're dating Juice. I'm fine with that, I have Happy and he's the only man I want and need. I'm upset because you're treating me the way Juice used to. Like I don't matter or exist until I'm upset and giving you an attitude. Guess what Nat, you can't just keep picking him over me, like don't make plans with me then bail on me. Just think twice, if you want to spend time with him then don't tell me you're going to spend time with me."

"So you feel like I'm cheating on you?" She frowned. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever." I shrugged.

"No, don't whatever me." She grabbed my shoulder. "We need to talk this shit out and go back to being close like sisters."

"I don't know what you want me to say." I looked at her. "Like Natalie I'm happy you're happy and in love or whatever. I just wanted you to be there for me when I got home. I needed you to be there for me. You gave me an hour and dipped. You left me with Happy and Kozik. They are cool and shit but I needed girl time and to cry and shit."

"I'm sorry Brianna, I fucked up. Can't we make up and move on?" She pleaded with sad eyes.

"Yeah. I forgive you." I gave her a hug. "I don't forget though."

"Seriously?" She pulled away.

"Yeah. I never forget lessons learned." I shrugged. "You taught me just where your loyalties are."

"I love you Bri."

"I love you too Nat." I smiled. "You two can go now, don't want to keep you from birthday plans."

"We came to talk and invite you two with us." Juice said.

"No thanks." I said. "I just want to be alone with Happy and Tacoma."

"Come on!" Natalie whined.

"No, I really don't want to go out in public with my face like this." I shook my head. "I'm sorry but you two have to leave."

"I'll call you later." She said.

"Alright. Have fun." I smiled and watched them pull on their shoes and leave.

"That was brutal." Happy said as he plopped down into his recliner and turned on the TV.

"It really was." I frowned. "You really think she'll call?"

"No I don't. You know as soon as they get home they're going to be too busy fuckin' like bunnies for her to call." He laughed.

"Yeahhh." I moved to sit on his lap. "My face better yet?"

"Nope." He touched my lips. "When are you going to the doctor?"

"Monday. It was the earliest appointment. I didn't want to walk in and have the nurses be like are you being abused and blah blah blah." I smiled.

"How come Kozik got a puppy and I didn't?" He frowned. "I want one too."

"I thought we'd share Tacoma." I smiled.

"Nah, nah, nah, I want my own puppy. A boy." He said. "Go buy me one."

"Right away sir." I laughed.

"This week I get one. You sad about leaving this house?" He asked.

"Kind of. Its been our home for awhile. I'll miss it but we'll make the new house our home. It has a garage big enough for you to work on bikes if needed."

"We can put in a weight room." He said. "Gotta stay fit." He rubbed his stomach.

"And I can watch you." I smirked.

"Last time you watched you passed out from all my sexiness." He laughed.

"I passed out from dehydration."

"Thirsty." He said. "You died of thirst."

"Omg." I squealed. "You've been paying attention to me and my music!"

"Yeah." He smiled and pulled me down for a kiss.

SOASOASOA

"Bowling?" I asked as I looked over at Natalie.

"It'll be fun!" She said as she walked into the building.

"I'm going to win." I said as I followed her to the counter. "You and Luna are going down."

"No way!" She chuckled. "I'm a master!"

"We'll see. I'm putting my money on me." I said as I paid for the rentals and lanes.

"I wished Hap and Bri would have tagged along." She sat down and switched her shoes for the rentals.

"I don't see either if them bowling." I shook my head. "Too intense."

"That's what you think! They're actually goofballs together. I've gone bowling with them and Kozik and we've even done mini golf." She said.

"No. I can't picture that." I said. "No way."

"Yes way. They're cute together." She smiled.

"I guess. We're cuter." I said. "Let's bowl!"

#

"I can't believe I lost." I said as I sat across from Natalie in the ice cream shoppe.

"I can!" She said as she licked at her ice cream.

"I demand a rematch, it was two against one." I smiled as I bit into a cherry.

"No, no. No rematch. We won fair and square." She smiled at me, her blue eyes twinkling in the light. "I'm stuffed, you want the rest of this?"

"No. I'm good." I waved it away. "Too much ice cream makes me bounce around."

"Good to know." She leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Let's go, we can hit the park or something." I said. "I stood and took her hand, dropping a tip on the table before we headed out to the car.

"Isn't that Bri's truck?" She pointed to a black truck surrounded by motorcycles in the parking lot across from us.

"I think so." I unlocked the car and got in. "I'm not positive."

"I am pretty sure it's her truck." She frowned as she sat down.

"Alright, I don't know what you want me to do in this moment Nat." I looked at her.

"I don't either but Bri said she wasn't going out in public but there she is!" She was getting upset.

"That's not public, public. She's obviously doing business. Those are Mayans bikes." I said. "Just call her and ask her."

"That's what I'm going to do." She pulled her phone from her bra and dialed Bri. The phone rang a few times before Bri answered.

"Hey." Her voice filled the car.

"What's up?" Natalie asked as we pulled away from the ice cream shoppe.

"I am out handling business why? You gonna try to invite me out somewhere?"

"No, we just passed your truck so I wanted to see what was up." She said.

"Alright, Natalie I have to go, so text me or whatever."

"Alright mamas."

"Byeee."

"See, she was honest about it babe." I smiled at her.

"Yeah I know." She laughed. "I thought she was going to lie."

"Park or home to cuddle?" I asked.

"Cuddle." She smiled. "I need cuddles."

"Let's get home then." I held her hand as we drove back to my apartment. We had spent more time there than we ever did at hers. Come to think about it I had only been to her place once.

"Cuddles with Juice!" She yawned. "You think we'll get the hang of raising a kid?"

"Yeah, if not we can always YouTube how to raise a baby. I'm sure there's tons of videos on it." I laughed and she smacked me playfully.

"It's sad because you're probably right. I learned how to do most of my hobbies from there." She smiled.

#

"You're so warm." I rubbed her back. "How's that even possible?"

"Fat people are always warm." She laughed.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." I smiled at her.

"I know!" She whined. "I am getting stretch marks like crazy!"

"It's because you were all skinny and in shape so your skin was tight and the result of the stretching gave you all your stretch marks." I bit my lip. "I read it online."

"Figures you did." She kissed my hands. "You're hella sexy when you let your intellect show. You should do it more often."

"So should you. Cut the bullshit dumb blonde act. Intelligence is so attractive."

"Is that why you liked Bri?" She asked.

"Can we not bring her up when we're in bed?" I moved away from her. "We talk about her too much. I want us to focus on us and Luna."

"Sorry J." She moves and draped herself over me. "Luna May Monroe."

"Luna May Ortiz." I whispered. "I want her to take my last name. You too eventually."

"I would like both." She kissed my stomach. "The Ortiz Family."

"I wonder what color eyes she'll have." I hoped they'd be big and brown.

"I think brown like yours." She sighed. "My ex was Mexican, so she'll probably have all dark features."

"Blonde hair and brown eyes would be super cute." I said. "I wonder if shell even have hair. Some babies are bald!" I laughed.

"I hope she's born with a head of hair. I already ordered so many bows and such for when she's old enough." She yawned.

"I hope some of them are black." I yawned. "With reapers." I yawned again.

"I haven't found any of those yet. I may have to make some for her with a matching tutu."

"Put her in a baby leather jacket and boots with the tutu. I don't want her to be overly girly." I sighed. "I want her to be one of those women who can change their own flat tire and doesn't have to depend on a man to do it for her."

"So you want her to be a mix of us both?" She looked up at me. "All the girly parts from you and the manly parts from me." She howled with laughter.

"I'm such a man." I laughed.

"With really soft skin and perfectly manicured fingers." She examined my hands. "So pretty."

I yanked my hand away. "I rub hemp into my skin."

"I wanna try that lotion then. You're more soft than I am!"

"I'll share, only because I want you to be girly and me to be manly Nat." I closed my eyes and settled down on the pillows and pulled her closer to me. "Goodnight babe, goodnight Luna May."

"Goodnight love." She kissed me softly.

I drifted off to sleep with her on my mind and sleep came easier than ever as thoughts of little Luna May crawling around a house filled my dreams.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviews! Favorites and follows. They're much appreciated. Chapter was sort of short but this and the next chapter will set up for a big event. (: **


	18. Chapter 18 Aztecs

It was two in the morning when I woke up from another nightmare. They were happening more often then not. I threw the covers off me and went towards the sound of cartoons in the living room. I smiled at the sight I found. Happy was asleep on the sofa with Tacoma curled up on his chest. Both of them snoring lightly. I smiled and turned off the TV before heading into the kitchen for a cup of warm milk.

"Get a grip Brianna." I said to myself as I watched the cup of milk slowly rotate in the microwave. I pulled open the microwave door before the timer finished counting down to avoid waking up my sleeping beauties.

"This better work." I took a small sip of the warm milk and spit it out into the sink. "Nasty." I poured the rest down the sink, wondering how people even drank the foul liquid, cold or warm it wasn't for me.

"Bri." The voice was a whisper. I turned around and found Kozik standing against the wall with Tosca in his arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Go to bed weirdo." He smirked.

"I just woke up, nightmare." I shrugged. "How'd you even get here without making a single sound?"

"I learned my ninja skills from Happy." He laughed. "I just came from hanging out with your sister."

"Oh lord. How was that?" I asked.

"She's cool, not as cool as you though." He smiled. "Good lay."

"Omg. Already?" I shook my head.

"She talked me into it, I said no the first two times she went to tug my pants off. She wouldn't take no for an answer." He laughed. "If only you were like her!"

"I am, just not with you!" I shook my head and smiled. "Now that you have her you can stop trying to get Hap to share me."

"Never going to happen. I firmly believe best friends should share girlfriends with each other. He's being selfish." He poked my forehead. "So selfish."

"He's entitled to be selfish." I smiled. "I'm his, he doesn't have to share."

"Yeah, yeah." He put the puppy down. "I'm going to bed, feel free to join me. I won't bite unless you're into that." He winked.

"I am but not with you." I watched him walk away before turning my attention to organizing the refrigerator's contents.

#

"Holy shit." Kozik said as he walked into the kitchen, Happy right behind him. "Did you not go back to sleep?"

I shook my head no as I started another pot of coffee.

"How long have you been up?" Happy asked.

"Since two." I bounced on my feet. "What time is it now?"

"Its noon." He said.

"Ohhh." I smiled.

"You need to relax and nap." He ushered me out of the kitchen. "Maybe a shower will make you sleepy."

"I had two showers already Hap. One after I spilled flour on me and then another after I realized I washed using your soap. So maybe that counts as one."

"No more coffee." He shook his head. "Your appointment is in a hour."

"I am not going to the doctor. I read online that this is normal behavior after a tragedy." I looked from him to Kozik and back again, my heart beating oddly.

"You're going to die from drinking so much coffee." Kozik said.

"Nope. It just makes my heart beat funny but it's ok." I smiled.

"That's not good Brianna." Happy looked mad. "I'm taking you to your appointment."

"I'm coming too." Kozik said as he picked up the puppies.

"Ugh, fine." I said.

#

"Hohrykova." The nurse called. I raised a hand and stood. Happy and Kozik behind me as we walked to the nurse.

"They have to come with me, it's the only way I'll be seen." I smiled.

"Ok." She said and led us back to an exam room. "Stand on the scale."

I pulled off my shoes and stepped on the metal scale.

"Very good. 130." She said. "You're how tall?"

"Last time I checked I was five foot nine." I shrugged and stepped off.

"Seems about right." She placed butcher paper on the exam table and I sat down on it. The crinkling irritating me. "I'm just going to ask you some questions."

"Alright. Go for it."

"How did you sustain your injuries?" She was starting off with the tough questions.

"Well originally I was smacked in the face with a metal sheet pan when I apologized to a friend's mom. My nose was broken from that. Then I got my face punched in by a guy who kidnapped me." I bit my lip and she looked at me.

"That's crazy. What about your back?"

"The kidnapper cut me up." I frowned. "I'm not sure if it's infected or what. That's mainly what I'm here for."

"I'll make sure the doctor looks at those and I'll draw blood to send to the lab." She smiled. "The doctor will be right in."

"She probably thinks we did this to you." Kozik frowned.

"Yeah." Happy said.

"But you didn't." I smiled. "You never would do this."

"Dr. Hohrykova, I'm Dr. Moore." He smiled as he came in the room.

"This is my boyfriend and my best friend." I pointed at each man. "Here for support."

"Good, good. Your father filled me in on everything before you got here. I see he fears your nose is broken again. He told me about cuts on your back and you told the nurse the same. I want to take a look at your nose then at your back." He moved closer to me and started to feel my nose.

"Ow." I winced as he pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Definitely broken." Dr. Moore frowned. "I'm going to advise you to let it heal and not reset it."

I nodded my head and stood up and pulled off my shirt so he could look at the cuts.

"They look slightly infected." He clucked. " I want to give you antibiotics, and a tetanus shot to be safe."

"I hate shots." I laughed.

"Don't we all." He chuckled. "We can do it with them in here or we can send them out."

"They can stay." I smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to bandage up your back first. I don't want this cuts being irritated further by your clothing." He pulled on a new pair of gloves and quickly spread ointment on the wounds before wrapping me up with bandages. "Sit tight, I'll be back with the nurse to draw blood and to give you the shot."

"You're getting a shot in the ass." Happy smiled.

"I don't want to." I bit my bottom lip. "I hate shots."

"I know you do." He said. "You'll live though. You'll finally get a literal pain in the ass."

"I see what you did there." I smiled.

"I'm your best friend?" Kozik asked.

"Duh." I laughed.

"Well fuck me. I've been friend zoned." He poured. "Sad day."

"Sometimes friends fuck." Happy rasped.

"Hush." I said.

The door opened and both Dr. Moore and the nurse stepped in.

He quickly gave me the shot and she made quick work of taking my blood. "That wasn't bad." I said.

"We'll give you a call when the results are in." Dr. Moore said. "Have a good rest of the day."

"You too." I waved. "Come on let's get out of here. Got to get the prescription then we can go eat or something."

"Actually we have club business." Happy said.

"Aww. Fine." I pouted. "I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah." Happy kissed me and I watch them get on their bikes and ride off, half wishing I could go with them.

#

"You want to what?" Marcus looked at me with wide eyes.

"I want you to help me set up an MC." I smiled. "I want to take the Calaveras and make them into my own MC. I want them to work for me, you if you want to invest the effort in."

"That's loco!" He laughed. "I like it though."

"I was thinking we put your son Esai as a vice president over there if you can spare him."

"I can." He nodded. "I think he'd make a good fit."

"Me too. Him as V.P, we keep the current president and maybe recruit or get rid of some guys. Change up the name." I smirked. "I think it could work. Two big MCs with Russian backing, you would be more powerful than the Sons of Anarchy."

"I like the sound of that, but I thought you were cool with them?" He looked at me with raised brows.

"I was until I realized I was more loyal to them than they were to me when I needed the help." I pointed to my face. "Kidnapped and beat and the only people to find me were my dad and his men and Happy, Juice, and Kozik."

"Damn." He tapped his ring laden fingers against the table. "Let's do this, I'm ready for power to shift my way."

"Shake on it?" I extended my arm and he grabbed my hand and we shook. "I also have another venture to talk with you about. How do you feel about strip clubs?"

He laughed. "Love them."

"I have a club, it was a gift. Very successful and upscale. Would you be interested in being partners?" I tapped my nails on the table.

"Legal money?"

"All legal. Good front for prostitution as well." I smiled. "Think about it. Offered it to Jax but I never heard from them again. I don't think they even liked me."

"Fools. I'll take it to the table." He stood up from his seat. "I want to go forward with the Calaveras."

"Pretty soon they'll be the Aztecs. Mayans and Aztecs. Sounds pretty bad ass." I laughed.

"You sure you're not a Latina?" He laughed as we walked out. "You look it, you speak Spanish, got a thing for brown."

"I'm sure, I just got a really solid tan from all this sun." I laughed. "Be in touch alright. I'm going to sit down with the Calaveras and work shit out."

"Alright, stay well. Hope your face clears up."

"Me too." I laughed. "Me too."

I sat in my truck and watched them pull off before starting up my truck and heading towards my next meeting. Staying busy was the only thing keeping my mind off the kidnapping.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the park, the Calaveras were already waiting at the designated spot. I looked around for any sign of my dad's guy and waited awhile longer. I was getting out when the white SUV pulled in next to me. Aleksandr got out, and I met him at the front of the SUV.

"Let's do this." He rolled his shoulders back and we walked toward the waiting men.

"Brianna." Reyes said.

"Hey Reyes." I smiled and sat down. "Let's just get right down to business no bullshit."

"I'm all for that." He smiled and at down across from me.

"I'm willing to offer both financial backing and weapons to the Calaveras under a few conditions." I started. "One, you let me secretly run the club, two you let Esai Alvarez become V.P and hug it out with the Mayans and become allies against the Sons."

"You want us to let you run our MC? That's crazy."

"I would be behind the scenes. You'll be able to make decisions on your own but I will just control the financial aspects. I just want to take the Sons out of power. I want to be in control without getting my hands dirty." I folded my hands on the table and looked at him.

"That's tempting. I'd still be president?" He asked.

"Yeah, the only thing changing is the vice president and the patch on your backs." I smiled. "Calaveras to Aztecs."

"I don't know." He shook his head. "People might think were a Mayans knock off."

"Maybe, but you can prove them wrong, align yourself with true powers. Russians and Mayans and we will push into black territory and control that. Let white and yellow battle it out and we push out whoever wins that battle."

"Sounds good. I'll have to take it to the table and see if my vice is willing to step down." He stood and I followed. "I like this idea of brown and brown partnering up."

"So do I. It's a good situation for us all." I smiled. "Be in touch."

"I will." He pulled me in and we hugged it out. "I'll let you know tonight."

"Oh for sure, sounds perfect." I smiled. "I have a gift for you." I gestured to the black duffel bag. "Agree to this and you'll get more than that."

He unzipped it and peeked inside. "Nice. I'll show these off. Thank you."

I stood and watched them all ride off with a smile on my face.

"If you accomplish this, you will have so much power Katarzyna." Aleksandr said. "I'm proud."

I hugged him. "Thank you. I'm proud of myself."

"You should be." He smiled.

SOASOASOA

Sitting in the clubhouse with Natalie was comfortable. She was warm and soft and smelled delicious. It was everything I wanted and everything I needed in life. I was starting to feel almost normal these days. The only time I felt abnormal was when I was completely alone, Bri's voice would swim around my mind and say 'don't fuck this up, treat her better than you ever treated me'.

"You ok baby?" Natalie whispered against my neck.

"I'm fine, just wondering what color Luna's room should be." I smiled at her. "I'm thinking black with glow in the dark stars and moons."

"No, not black. Unless you wanna do that to the ceiling. That'd be cool. Walls I want mint green or yellow." She smiled. "What do you think?"

"I like the idea of mint green." I nodded. "Black crib?"

"Black furniture since you're set on it. I think it'd look dope."

"I can't believe I'm sitting here talking about a baby's room." I rubbed my hands over my head. "Things are getting so much better. This right here, this feels so right."

"I agree. It feels so good." She kissed my neck. "I'm glad we're together. I've liked you since we met."

"Really?" I felt my cheeks burn at the size of my smile.

"Really and I was serious about the shower thing." She laughed. "So serious about it."

"I knew I should have taken you up on that request." I chuckled. "Would have gotten us started a lot sooner." I kissed her softly.

"Yeah. Things work out the way they're supposed to." She kissed me. "We gotta let things flow."

"I get that." I kissed her hard.

"Get a room!" Chibs yelled.

She blushed and pulled away. I held her hand and smiled at her.

"Church!" Jax yelled as he stormed into the clubhouse.

"I'll be back, if you get tired go lay down." I kissed her nose.

"Alright baby." She kissed my chin. "Hurry back."

I waved and walked into chapel. Sitting between Happy and Bobby with Kozik at my back.

"We have a huge problem." Jax said through gritted teeth. "Russians have sat down with Mayans. I think they're giving gun business to them. That affects our deals with black."

"Which Russians?" Asked Kozik.

"The Hohrykovas." Jax smacked the table with his hands. "I need Bri in here now!"

"No can do." Kozik said. "She's in no condition to deal with this."

"What are ye on about Koz?" Chibs asked.

"Um, if you don't remember she was kidnapped! Then she was beat by the guys who kidnapped her and to top it all off they cut up her back real bad." He shook his heads. "As her best friend I can't allow her to be dragged into this situation until she's both mentally and physically healed."

"I thought Natalie was her best friend." I said as I looked back at him and then at Happy who just shrugged.

"Well, I can't wait on her. I gotta make things right." Jax ran a large hand over his face.

"Sit down with her dad." I said. "He's the gun guy, not Bri. Bri was a friend who helped us, not the gun person."

"Why are you three protecting her?" Tig asked. "Something we should know?"

"Yeah, actually there is." Happy said. "You guys didn't help look for her she took that as an insult and the guys who kidnapped her said there is a million dollar bounty on her head, some Irish dude wants her but only if she cuts ties with the Sons. So she's stuck with a decision cut ties and be hunted down by an Irish guy or stick with the Sons and hope she doesn't get fucked over again. She's gotta pick one."

"Jesus. Irish?" Chibs asked. "No good."

I gave Happy a look, no one gave a damn about Bri, all they heard was Irish. I tapped my knuckles against the table.

"I want to sit down with Brianna." Jax said. "I have no other choice but to sit down and explain why the club didn't help look for her."

We all just stared at him with a blank look.

"Can one of the three musketeers call her?" He looked our way.

"I will." Kozik said as he stood and pulled out his phone. He dialed her number and placed it on speaker and set it down on the table so everyone could hear.

"Hey H." Her voice filled the room.

"Brianna Banana." He said.

"What do you need?"

"I'm here with the club, Jax wants to have a sit down with him." He said.

"I'm not free right now for a sit down, I'm handling Russian business." She said.

"Bri, it's Jax." Jax started. "I want to sit down and explain my piece to you, we can't afford war and giving a Mayans guns isn't good for my club."

"I just rolled my eyes." She laughed. "I'm doing things that are good for me and my family. I can't worry about what's good for your club Jackson."

"Happy, Kozik, and Juice are in this club." He said. "What about them?"

"They're more than welcome to jump ship and become part of the Family." She said. "I can't help you if it doesn't help me. This isn't how life works, I can't do things without getting something in return."

"I gave you the favors I owed you." He boomed.

"Yeah, and we're even now." She said. "I got something from that, I got the Mayans on my side and I got a hard lesson, that if I'm not Tara or Gemma I'm not worth the whole club's effort to look for."

"It's not like that." Jax smacked the table. "Just come in and let me explain myself to you."

"Alright, but I'm bringing my colleagues, Jackson." She said. "We'll meet in a neutral place. A park."

"Sounds good." Bobby said.

"Don't bring Bobby, Chibs, or Tig. I don't like them and I know they don't like me." She cooed.

"That leaves me with Happy, Kozik, Juice, Quinn, and Montez." Jax said. "I have to bring Chibs. He's my V.P."

"Bring Chibs. If I see Tig or Bobby my snipers will shoot." She said.

"You have snipers?" Jax asked.

"Bring them and find out." She said.

"Ye can't make orders lass." Chibs said.

"Fine bring the whole damn club and I'll bring mine, let's see who out mans who." She said and the line went dead.

"Shite." Chibs said as he puffed his cigar. "She is coming full force."

"What was our decision on the strip club?" Bobby asked.

"We didn't decide after she got snatched." I said.

"Damn." Jax said. "I fucked up."

"Yes you did." Kozik chimed.

"Talk to her and hope for the best." I said. "All you can do is talk and hug it out. She's a forgiving person."

"True Hap?" Jax asked.

"I don't know, I never fucked up with her. I'm golden." He smirked.

"Not even on a run?" I asked.

"Nope. She's too good for me to fuck over. Treats me like a fuckin' King so I treat her like my Queen." He leaned back in his chair.

"What about the strippers at her club?" I asked remembering all the females surrounding him.

"I looked, I didn't touch. The ones who cornered me try to fuck me. Not the other way around." He said.

"Good for you." Tig smiled.

"We'll meet with Bri and talk it out and hope she forgives us." Jax said. "We also need to see if we can get the club deal."

"Agreed." We all nodded.

"Church is out." Jax banged the gavel. We all slowly filed out and split off different ways. I found Natalie sitting with Lyla and talking about babies. I didn't interrupt, I listened in and wondered if Lyla would help me put together a baby shower for Natalie.


	19. Chapter 19 Power

**thanks for the reviews and support. As always it is much appreciated. Hope to update this sooner than i did with this chapter. **

* * *

"What are you doing?" His voice was low and husky as he sat across from me at the dining room table, taking in the mess of guns littering it.

"Calming my mind." I whispered. "Too many thoughts and memories."

"You realize it's three in the morning right Brianna?" He grasped my hands and I dropped the gun to the table with a light thud.

I looked up and made his gaze. His blue eyes were dark. "Yeah Kozik, I realize that."

"Then let's get you back to bed." He stood up and walked over to me and helped me up. "Sleep makes things easier to deal with. Rested mind and all that type of shit." He smirked down at me.

"I can't sleep." I shook my head. "Happy isn't here."

"Is that what this is about? You need a cuddle buddy?" He pulled back the covers on my bed and I climbed in reluctantly and he pulled them over me.

"I just feel better when he's around me, it's not cuddling. I just always feel like I'm protected when he's next to me." I smiled at him weakly.

"He'll be home soon." He smiled. "I'll sit in this chair and watch over you. If you have a nightmare, I'll get you throw it Brianna. If I can help get you through drunken nights I can help get you through this."

"'S not soon enough." I stared at him in the dim lighting. "I appreciate this though. I really do."

I stared at him a little longer before turning my gaze to the ceiling and letting my mind drift off to find memories that wouldn't trigger me.

"You good Brianna?" His voice sounded fuzzy and distant.

"Who are you?" I asked from my seat on the cold bathtub. I tried looking at him but my eyes wouldn't focus, I just saw blurs and spots.

"It's Kozik." He sat down next to me. "Happy's friend."

"Oh." I hiccupped.

"He sent me to take you home." His voice was right against my ear as I took another chance at looking at him.

"Mmk." I stood and the room spun faster than I could adjust and I fell backwards into him and he fell into the tub.

He let out a strained laugh. "Let's get you home. Stop by somewhere and get you some food."

"No. I wantabanana." I giggled.

"Alright, Brianna." He lifted me into his arms. "We'll get you a banana."

"And vodka." I trailed a finger over his face. "Please."

"No, Happy said no more vodka. Just food and to get you home to sleep." He set me down on the sidewalk and I felt the cool air hit my face. "Where's your car and your keys?"

I reached into my bra and pulled out my keys and handed them to him. He hit the button and bright lights assaulted my eyes and I doubled over and threw up. "No light."

"Come on." He lifted me over his shoulder and carried me to the car. "Figures you'd have a purple car."

"Audi is my love." I said as he placed me in the car and strapped me in.

"Let's just get you a banana." He whispered. "Brianna Banana."

I laughed and he joined in. "Brianna Banana. I like it."

"Koz." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked sleepily.

"Do you think I'll get through all of this shit with some sanity left intact?" I looked at him.

"That depends on how well you handle this shit, be smart about it. Calculating almost every move and counter the moves." He said, his voice was a little louder than before.

"You're in your element, huh H?" I chuckled. "All militant and what not."

"Yeah. I guess I am." He smiled. "I just don't want you getting hurt, or killed."

"I want to survive it all. I need you, Hap, and Juice to survive it all. I need to fix this all so no war starts between us." I sighed. "I never thought being married off by my dad would result in this."

"Well, no one could've thought this shit up. Its a fucking crazy world we're in. Gotta ride it out." He sighed.

"Promise me something Herman?"

"What is it Brianna?" He stood above me now.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless and get killed." I looked at him.

"I don't think I can make that promise, this whole life is reckless." He shrugged.

"I figured as much." I frowned. "Promise me, we'll be friends regardless of the Family and the Sons go to war?"

"Always. We've been friends since the strip club." He laughed. "Besties forevs Brianna Banana." He cackled.

"You're too much. I love it." I laughed. "You think Jax will yield to a truce or something?"

He shrugged. "Jax is an impulsive little kid. I'm not even sure he knows what he's doing in life. He's focused on getting the club legal so Tara and his boys won't leave but it's doing more harm than good."

"I have an offer I'm prepared to make him." I said. "I have so many friends in high places, when he sees us at the meet up later he'll jump at the chance to call a truce and play nice."

"I'm nervous about that." He sat down in the chair. "You shouldn't be in a position to take us down, but yet you are and it's weird to see that."

"Had to grow up and stop avoiding this sometime. I'm the head of the Family. It was the hand I was dealt and I need to play it plus I lost my job at the firm." I laughed. "It sucked."

"Power looks good on you, just don't take it to the head all at once. Take a shot and chase it with fruit punch." He lamented. "Go to sleep though."

"I'll try. I make no promises that I will." I turned to my side and closed my eyes. Hoping that sleep would come easy and that the nightmares would leave me alone for a few hours.

SOASOASOA

Kozik's POV

I don't know exactly when she had gotten this far under my skin, but she had managed to do so and she didn't even know it. Brianna was everything I could ask for in a woman, tall, intelligent, funny, a little weird, with the ability to be bitchy or nice in a matter of meer minutes. The only problem about her was that she was head over heels in love with my best friend Happy.

"You ok baby?" Nikola asked as she climbed back into bed with me with a cup of coffee for the each of us.

"I'm fine Nik." I sat up and smiled at her. She looked so much like Brianna it was crazy. Her blonde hair and green eyes were soft and caring but I preferred the piercing grey eyes and dark hair Brianna had.

"You look lost in your thoughts." She smiled at me.

"I was, I was thinking of the club business I have to tend to later." I let out a sigh and sipped the coffee, getting an instant jolt of caffeine.

"So, you'll be seeing Katarzyna today?" She looked suddenly sullen and broken.

"Yeah, I mean she's who the club is meeting with today." I looked at her and offered a soft smile.

"She's so high and mighty." She shook her head and her mouth was twisted up with disgust.

"She's not so bad. I don't see why you two have problems. She's a sweetheart." I drained the cup and slid out of bed.

"She's a bitch. She never helps me out anymore and I'm her sister." She whined and I cringed.

"Do you help her?" I looked at her. "Do you help her at all? Did you reach out to her after she got kidnapped outside of the club you worked at?"

"No." She shook her head. "I guess I should reach out."

"You should." I smiled. "I'm going to head out. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah of course." She gave me a small kiss. "Be safe."

"Always am." I lied.

#

I stood next to Happy and Juice as we waited for Brianna and her crew to show up to meeting spot. Of course we had arrived early because Jax felt we could scope it out and wouldn't be able to be ambushed by anyone if we knew how to place ourselves both in and out of view.

"She should be here soon." Jax turned to face us. "I need you all to be on high alert. We don't know who she's rolling on here with."

"Aye." Chibs nooded. "Russians are sneaky bastards."

I shifted and looked around me. Everyone looked scared out of their minds as the thought of an attack by a woman half our size.

"She's coming." Juice said. "You can hear the music approaching."

"That shit she listens to isn't music." Bobby spit.

"We're here." We turned around and saw the Bastards walking towards us. It was the best we could so at the last second to seem like we had the power and bodies.

"Good." We exchanged pleasantries.

"She's here." We all turned and watch the truck come to a sloppy stop in the marking lot. She made no move to get out as the rumble of bikes drowned out her music.

"Mayans?" T.O. looked at Jax.

"Yeah." He threw out his cigarette just as Brianna hopped down from her truck and made her way towards us. The guys falling in line behind her.

She stopped in front of us and smiled. "I see you brought friends."

"We did." Jax smirked. "Let's sit down and do what is needed."

"Before we do that. I want you guys to meet my newest friends." She whistled and men started coming out from various parts of the park. Cuts clearly visible on their bodies but they were of a club I hadn't ever seen before.

"Let us introduce you to the Aztecs." Marcus Alvarez spread is arms out.

"Aztecs?" Jax asked.

"Formerly known as the Calaveras." She smiled. "This is Reyes, Oakland Charter president, Esai Alvarez, Oakland V.P, Hugo, Stockton President, Ignacio, Stockton V.P."

"I'm confused here." I looked at her. "Who patched over the Calaveras?"

"We did." Marcus said gesturing between himself and Brianna.

We all laughed. "Seriously?" Jax smirked.

"Yup." She smiled. "I have a few other people I want you to meet." She whistled again and we watched as more guys appeared and stood next to her.

"Who are they?" Jax asked.

"I know you remember Putlova." She shrugged. "This is what's left over of his faction."

"Jesus." Bobby said.

"I'm not finished." They group parted and more guys walked through. "Meet the Family enforcers." She smiled. "I'm here to let you know, I don't need your help Jackson. I have many people to help me." She gestured at the group behind her. "I helped you because I thought we could be friends not because I thought I would gain something from aligning myself with you."

"This is you flexing your muscles." Bobby scoffed.

"This is me, showing you guys what real power looks like." She crossed her arms. "This is me telling you guys I will move against you if I HAVE to. Do I want a war with you? No. Will I go to war if I HAVE to? Yes. I just want you to realize I'm not stepping into your territory, we have our own. We want you to know what's up. You start shit with any of us you're starting shit with us all."

"We don't want a war." Jax said. "We want backing to move to a legal venture."

"I made an offer Jackson, took you to see it. You didn't get back to me so I gave the offer to Marcus who took it." She shrugged.

"You have pull, we just need a little help." He said. "I'm sorry I fucked up again but my mom needed us to help her out with her problems."

"Ok." She looked back at her guys and rattled off a few sentences in Russian and the Russians fell back, then she looked at Marcus and leaned over and whispered to him in Spanish before turning to Reyes and doing the same. "I may be willing to help you, if the Mayans and Aztecs agree."

"Ok, that's a start." Jax said.

"You sit down with them at different times, tell them what you're expecting from us and they'll decide how to go about things." She smiled. "I'm in a democracy, I do what's good for my homes."

"Speaking of homies Ruca." Esai said. "We got two homies I know the Sons would like to meet."

She nodded at him. "Bring 'em in."

"Fiasco, Gomes." Esai said. "Y'all know the Sons." They nodded.

"What're you doing with Nero's guys?" I asked.

"They're cool with us Teller." Marcus said. "Brown with brown."

"Brianna's white." Bobby scoffed.

"Ye, she's whiter than Jackson." Chibs said.

"She's fam though Teller. She's done a lot to help us out." Marcus rasped. "We all sit down and see if we can't come up with an agreement. We have a truce right now though. We won't touch you if you don't touch us."

"Deal." Jax said. They all shook hands and walked off. Leaving only Brianna standing with us with her goon Aleksandr.

"Where are your supposed snipers at?" Bobby asked.

"They're around." She smirked.

"I don't see them." He laughed.

She lifted her hand and shots rang out. "They're always around Bobby. I gotta be protected at all times now."

SOASOASOA

I don't know why I went easy on the Sons. I don't know if it was because of Happy being one. I went to the meeting dead set on making a big scene but half way through I realized that if I started a war the love of my life would be at risk.

"You're too quiet. Talk to me Bri." Happy pulled me over and into his lap and captured my mouth with a rough needy kiss.

"I'm sorry." I frowned up at him.

"For?" He trailed a finger over my eyelashes.

"For getting into it with the club and building a small army to rise against them." I smiled.

"Let's not talk about that. That has nothing to do with us right now." He kissed me again. "I think we should go do something."

"I agree but what?" I asked him.

"We can go see Ma." He smiled.

"No. I want it to be the two of us." I smiled back at him. "Let's go to the beach, it'll be fun maybe."

"No beach, last time we went I got sand in spots I can't even talk about." He laughed.

"I know where we can go." I slid of his lap and grabbed his hands and pulled him up off the sofa.

"Where?" He asked.

"You'll know when we get there." I smiled as I grabbed my keys and bag. "Trust me, you'll love it baby."

"I trust you." He smacked my ass hard. "Let's go."

#

"Bri." Happy whispered as we walked along the pier. "This spot is perfect."

"I know." I smiled at him. "I love you Happy."

"I love you too." He kissed my nose.

"Here." He handed me a small box.

"What is it?" I smiled at him.

"Open it and see." He nodded at me and I pulled open the box and gasped. It was a gold smiley face ring.

"I love it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Let me put it on you." He took it from the box and went to put it on me.

"Its gorgeous babe." I looked at my finger.

"Its not an engagement ring so don't start on about that shit." He smirked. "That ring is saying you're mine, you're my lady."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Still fits." He ran a finger over the ring.

"Barely." I smiled. "I gained weight since those days."

"Filled you out in all the right places." He pushed my hips against the railing of the pier.

"Remember when we jumped off this thing?"

"I remember your drunk ass falling off this pier and me jumping in after to save you." He laughed.

I laughed. "I wasn't that drunk."

"So you say." He kissed me softly. "I'm glad you're not how you were in the beginning."

"Me too." I said. "I'm glad you stuck with me through that shit."

"Glad you haven't made me regret letting you in." He set me on top of the railing.

"Never will." I smiled. "I'm happy you let me in."

"It's peaceful here." He nodded.

"Yeah, wanna fuck?" I laughed.

"Thought you'd never ask." He bit on my neck just as his phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." I bit his bottom lip. "Please."

"I can't." He pulled away from me. "Hello."

I slid off the railing and walked away from him and towards the car. Giving him space to handle the phone call.

"Bri." He looked at me. "Its Ma."

"What's wrong?" I started to feel panic rise inside of me.

"She's been admitted not doing so well, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we rushed the rest of the distance to the car and got in. He drove this time while I sat in the passenger seat trying to keep calm.

#

"Drink this." I handed him a cup of coffee I managed to get from the beat down machine in the cafeteria. He waved it off but I gave him a look and he took it. "It'll warm you up."

"I'm fine." He pouted.

"You're shivering." I said. "Drink it, won't do us any good if you're admitted in here too." I stalked off to find a nurse to get a blanket.

"Excuse me." I tapped the nurse on the arm and she shook me off. "Can I get a blanket?"

"No." She said rudely as a doctor passed and stopped at us.

"Dr. Hohrykova." He said. "Nice to see you again sweetheart."

"Dr. Beckett." I smiled. "I was trying to get a blanket the waiting room is cold."

"Here you are." He reached past the nurse and handed me a blanket.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked back to Happy who was staring into the cup of coffee.

"Bri." He whispered.

"Yes my love?" I spread the blanket over him.

"I'm afraid." He said. "I don't want her to leave us just yet. I at least want her to meet our first born."

"Our first born?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smirked. "Lil Happy."

"Oh lord." I laughed. "I'm all for popping out a kid for us. Not naming him Lil Happy though."

"Go tell her. Maybe she'll perk up at the mention of a baby." He squeezed my hand.

"I'll tell her." I smiled. "You're something else Lowman."

I walked into Ma's room. She was laying in bed peacefully. The machines beeping occasionally. I smiled down at her and held her hand.

"I'm no good at this heart to heart stuff but I'll try because I love you to death Ma." I took a deep breath. "I don't know how to thank you, you've changed my life. You introduced me to your son, who turned out to be the love of my life, you supported me while I finished up my residency and you let me into your home, life, and heart. You treated me better than my own mother ever did. You also dealt with me and the endless arts and crafts we tried." I smiled.

"Muneca!" Ma yelled. "So much glitter."

I laughed. "Never too much glitter Ma. It's supposed to sparkle."

"Ay, it's making me blind." She laughed. "Lay off the glitter."

"Fine, fine. No more glitter." I smiled. "You think Hap will like it?"

"Yeah. He'll like anything that comes from you." She hugged me. "No more glitter though, it's everywhere! Even on the dog."

"Happy told me he wants a Lil Happy." I sniffed. "Can you believe that? Mr. I'm too old for kids, wants one." I laughed.

I smiled down at her. As she started to stir I hit the nurse's button and within seconds the doctor and nurse were in the room, followed by Happy.

"She's waking up." Dr. Beckett said. "She's responsive." He flashed a light in her eyes.

"Thank God." I said as I gripped the rosary I kept tucked in my bra.

"What did you do to her?" Happy asked.

"I told her about Lil Happy." I smiled.

"I knew she'd like hearing that." He laughed.

"We gotta wait it out though." I said. "Let's get me food. I'm starving."

"Alright." He smiled. "Let's go."

#

"I got to call Dr. Moore back. He called but I ignored it." I said as I sat on Happy's lap in the waiting room. The blanket draped over us.

I dialed the number and put it on speaker so Happy could hear it as well in case I zoned out from any potentially bad news.

"Hey Dr. Moore, its Dr. Hohrykova." I said.

"Finally you call back." He said. "I have news for you all good news."

"Spill it." I said.

"No infections!" He said cheerfully. "The best part is, that your blood work also showed that you're pregnant. So congratulations!"


	20. Chapter 20 Rings

**Wow! Thank you so so much for the reviews. Loved reading them all and knowing how you feel about the story. I labeled the POVs to dull any confusion. So enjoy the chapter**.

* * *

Juice POV

I never had to closely deal with a pregnant woman before. I had to admit it was fucking insane. Natalie had turned from a sweetheart to a full fledged demonic hormonal woman in a matter of days.

"Cookies and cream." I said to myself as I looked at the ice cream freezer in the only open store in Charming. Natalie had been adamant about ice cream, cookies and cream to be exact and I couldn't return home without any. So I grabbed one of each brand and walked towards the register.

"Munchies?" Rosa asked. She knew me too well.

"Not this time Rosa. My girlfriend is having cravings for ice cream." I smiled at her and tossed a few Hershey's Cookies and Cream candy bars. It couldn't hurt to touch on all bases.

"Oh what? Congrats. Daddy Juice." She laughed.

"Yeah. Thank you." I smiled and handed her the cash for the items. "I'll see you around."

"Of course." She gave a little wave.

The ride home was quick. I didn't like that it was so quick but there was nothing I could really do about it. I got off my bike and went inside. Natalie was sitting on the sofa where I had left her, a plate of nachos in her lap as her eyes glazed over as she looked at the TV but didn't watch it.

"I didn't know which brand, so I got all of them and some candy bars." I stood in front of her and dumped the contents onto the coffee table.

"Thanks babe." She smiled and reached for one of the ice creams. "Spoon?"

"Yeah, I'll grab one." I jogged into the kitchen and pulled a spoon from the clean dish rack and jogged back to hand it to her. "Here."

"Thank you." She said as she stabbed the spoon into the ice cream. "I appreciate this."

I smiled, sweet Natalie was here for the time being and I would enjoy it fully before she started crying or yelling. "Anything for you babe." I smiled and sat down next to her, and helped myself to a few nachos.

"How's the club?" She asked as she started spooning ice cream into her mouth.

"It's a mess. Still waiting for Bri and her homies to make a decision on whether to help us or kill us." I sighed.

"She won't kill you guys. Happy is part of the club and she loves him so she will learn to love the club." She smiled at me.

"You been talking a lot to Lyla and Tara?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Lyla, Tara, Bri and I had lunch the today. Tara is pregnant. Right behind me, she's like three months."

"Crazy." I shook my head. Just what the club needed another hormonal woman. "Our kid will be the cutest. A real heartbreaker that Luna May."

"I can see it." She smiled. "Something tells me she'll fall for Thomas. Maybe even Abel."

"No, no. No Sons." I shook my head. "Too messy."

"We can't control who she falls for. I couldn't help who I fell for." She smiled and kissed my head. "Gotta let her grow up and make her own mistakes."

"You're right." I kissed her softly. She tasted like ice cream and happiness.

#

"Bri is on her way." I told the guys as we sat outside the clubhouse talking.

"Alone?" Jax asked me as he passed me the half spent joint.

"Yeah, alone. She wants to hear your terms." I took a small hit and passed it on to Chibs who took it without hesitation.

"Good." Jax nodded. "I think we can get her to not start shit if we behave."

"I hope so." Kozik said as he nodded towards the white Jeep that was pulling in to the lot.

"That's new." I smiled as she got out. A puppy under each arm. She set them down and started towards us and the puppies followed her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Who's your friends?" Tig asked as he bent over and grabbed the puppies up.

"Tosca and Tacoma." She smiled. "Tosca is the German Shepherd, Tacoma is the Husky."

"Tosca is mine." Kozik reached and scooped his puppy from Tig and gave him a glare.

Bri shrugged. "Best friends get puppies together." She laughed.

"Let's talk." Jax touched her arm and she nodded.

"We can do it here." She sat down at the table and he took a spot across from her.

"Obviously, I don't want a war with you Brianna." He spoke.

"I don't want one either." She nodded slowly. "I don't care too much for unnecessary violence. I think I made that clear."

"You did." He tapped his knuckles on the table.

"Ok, I'm prepared to offer you a deal. I talked to over with all of my associates and they said we can have a truce." She smiled. "When I offer the deal, you have to say yes or no right now. Not let me take it to the table and vote."

He looked at all of us with a concerned look on his face. "Ok, let's hear your offer."

"I'm here to offer you guns and a legal business venture." She pulled a folder from her bag. "If you want guns, you got them. The business venture is a bike dealership and shop. It's more successful than Teller-Morrow. It is in Oakland though. The Mayans and Aztecs are ok with you being there."

He looked over the documents then looked at each of us and we silently voted with a nod of our heads. It sounded like a good deal and one we couldn't pass up.

"50/50 partners?" Jax asked.

"No." She shook her head. "As a gesture of trying to trust you it'll be 70/30. Yours being the 70. I have no true interest in a bike shop. I'm all about the money."

He looked at us all once again. "We'll take it."

"Good." She pulled out a pen and signed the documents and handed him the pen and he did the same.

"Truce." Jax extended his hand.

She gripped it. "Truce." She smiled and tucked the documents in her bag. "Don't, just please don't make me regret this shit. I vouched for you Jackson. So try not to fuck up and piss me or the associates off."

"I won't." He smiled.

"Give me your rings." She pointed to his cherished SONS rings.

"Why?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Because it's what I want from you. Your rings." She shrugged. "Trust me?"

He wiggled off his rings and handed them to her and she pulled out a box and gave it to him. "You proposing?" He laughed.

"Welcome to my Family." She watched him slip on the new rings. One said SONS and the other had a skull. "Wear them with pride Teller."

"How'd you know my ring size." He looked at them and then at her.

"Tara told me." She shrugged and picked up Tacoma and walked back towards the Jeep.

"That actually went well." Bobby smiled. "I thought she was going to throw a tantrum."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how it works out. We should go see this business we just came majority owners of." I said and looked at the guys.

"I agree." Jax nodded and looked towards Bri. "Let's see just what we got ourselves into."

#

"Jesus." Jax said as we stepped into the delearship. Just as the strip club had been the place was immaculate. The showroom was up to date and the bikes were flawless.

"Looks perfect." Tig said as he checked out the bikes.

"Check the books Bobby." Jax nodded towards the desk.

"Mr. Teller." A gorgeous leggy blonde stood in front of him. "So nice to see you."

"You are?" I asked.

"I'm Galina." She smiled. "I work the front desk. Miss Katarzyna told me to be expecting you." She held up a picture.

"Alright." Jax nodded. "Call me Jax."

She nodded. "Ok, Jax. I'll be there if you need anything."

"I do need something." He said. "How often does Kat come in here?"

"Once a month." She smiled. "She just collects the money and admires the bikes."

"Alright. Thank you." He smirked and we all enjoyed the sight of her walking away even Happy.

"Books are impeccable." Bobby smiled. "This is a real deal business Jax."

"Nothing suspicious?" I asked.

"Nope, Juice. Nothing that I could tell." Bobby smiled.

"Juice, get into all the computers and make sure." Jax said. "When you're done meet us back at the clubhouse."

"I can do that." I smiled and headed off towards Galina to ask her for access to all the computers.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"He took the deal." I told the guys in front of me. "He also took the rings."

"We have them where we want them." Marcus rubbed his hands together.

"Yup. Right between Mayans strongholds and Aztecs strongholds." Esai spoke. His light eyes glittering with glee.

"Its only a matter of time before Teller fucks up." Reyes said. "Then we move in and dismantle SAMCRO."

"Something tells me that they'll implode on themselves." I smiled. "Remember though, if we for some reason have to spill blood. Happy and Kozik are off limits. They're mine to deal with."

"What about Juice?" Hugo asked.

"He's not mine to protect anymore, we barely talk. His safety is up to him and how he plays the hand he was dealt. If it was up to me, I'd patch him into the Aztecs." I sighed. "He's hacking into the bike shop's computer, I just got an alert." I laughed.

"It's not a dirty business." Marcus smiled. "Jax is trying to find anything he can on you."

"Which is nothing. I have nothing to hide." I tapped my nails on the glass table top. "We're through here. Get your cash from Aleksandr. We'll be in touch."

#

"You look pissed." Happy said as he pulled me close to him.

I laughed. "I'm not pissed. I am practicing my resting bitch face."

"I'm not even going to ask." He kissed me hard and snaked his hands up my dress and squeezed my ass. I gave in and melted against his body and let his tongue push into my mouth.

"Don't mind me." Kozik said as he brushed past to get to the refrigerator. "I'm a watcher."

"Go away." Happy sneered.

I didn't bother moving away from Happy and he made no effort to remove his hands from my ass. He just continued rubbing and squeezing it. "I don't like being watched." I sighed and slipped my hands into Happy's pockets.

Happy walked us towards the bedroom. If Kozik wasn't going to leave the kitchen then we had to. "I need you." He whispered into my neck before biting down roughly.

"Hap." I sighed as he pushed me onto our bed. His hands pinning mine down at my sides.

"No talking." He covered my mouth with his hand. I closed my eyes as his hands tore away my panties, I was happy I wasn't wearing expensive ones for once.

His lips crashed into mine and I hissed at the sensation as he bit down hard on my bottom lips before parting my mouth to let his tongue tangle with mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in to me, and he reacted by grinding his hips into me before reaching down and pushing down his own pants and boxers.

Without warning he pushed into me. If I wasn't turned on already, I'm sure I would have screamed at the rude intrusion. But, I was enjoying the feeling of him taking me how he wanted to. He hadn't been this aggressive in weeks and I wondered what got into into him.

"Look at me." He rasped as his hand closed around my throat and his pace became more aggressive as he squeezed. I met his angry gaze and smirked at him. Realizing that he was exerting his dominance over me. Letting me know I can boss the club around but I couldn't boss him around. I closed my hand around his wrists and leaned forward and bit his neck.

I rocked my hips in time to his aggressive thrusts but he stilled me with his hands, he wanted me to submit completely to him so I did. I smiled up at him and he smirked back at me as he picked up his pace. One hand squeezed my neck and the other squeezed my ass as he pounded away until he climaxed. "Love you Bri." He kissed my neck.

"Love you too Hap." I smiled up at him.

He laid next to me and laced his fingers through mine. "Quietest you've ever been." He laughed.

"Most aggressive you've been in awhile." I sighed. "You wanna tell me the reason behind this?"

"Just wanted to remind you that you're mine and I'll take you when I want to Brianna." He ran a finger over my knuckles. "Don't forget it."

I pinched his neck. "Never will forget it. Just remember you're just as much mine as I am yours."

"We can go again, I'll let you take charge." He winked at me.

"No, I don't wanna go again." I smiled. "I do wanna go tell my dad about Lil Hap or Lil Bri."

"Its a Lil Hap for sure." He smiled proudly. "Happy Lowman the Second."

"Oh man." I sat up and shook my head. "No. Happy Herman Lowman."

"Not giving my kid Herman as a middle name." He creased his brow in thought.

"So Herman is not acceptable but Happy is?"

"Happy is a good solid name." He smiled.

"It works for you because it's ironic. Like you're a fucking killer and have the name Happy." I chuckled. "It'd be weird of our son is Happy and he's always Happy."

"I'm hoping for a girl. I have to talk to my old nanny. She predicted the sex and name of Natalie's baby." I yawned and slid off the bed, pulling on the first pair of panties my hand found in the drawer.

"No girls." He slid off and pulled up his boxers and pants before removing his shirt and tank top.

"God I love your tattoos." I licked my lips as my eyes grazed over every sexy inch of inked skin. "So fucking sexy.",

"Horny much." He pulled me against him and I licked his chest. "Always lickin' and biting."

"You're delicious. Like you look and smell delicious." I laughed.

"No daughters." He shook his head. "Son first then daughter if you're up for it."

"I will let you know after I deliver this one." I smiled. "I need to buy a gold chain, this ring isn't going to fit my finger much longer."

"Yeah, well we'll get you one." He kissed my nose. "I'll be home later." He grabbed a different shirt and his cut. "Love you, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Love you too." I smiled and watched him call for Kozik then leave.

SOASOASOA

Jax POV

When I took the gavel, the last thing I expected to be a threat was a woman. I was at a point where I either had to try to take her out or just side with her. She was an undeniable force. She was calmer in her decision making than I was. Her only downfall was her anger, when set off she went over the edge.

"Talk to me Jax." Tara draped her arms over my shoulders.

"I don't know about how to handle this club shit with Brianna." I closed my eyes and rubbed her hands. "She's always two steps ahead of us."

"She's helping you now right?" She looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded and rubbed my brows.

"Then stop stressing, she won't do anything to you or the club as long as you don't do anything to her." She pressed her forehead against mine. "Focus on your family."

"It's just not sitting right with me Tara." I looked into her eyes. "I think she's up to something, she went from full out psycho to sweetheart in just days."

"Maybe she realized if she hurts the club she's hurting Happy too." She smiled at me. "She's in love with that man, I don't know why but she is."

"So Hap is the club's saving grace." I slowly nodded in understanding. As long as Happy was around she wouldn't move forward with any attack especially if she didn't think he would remain safe. If he stood at my side she'd have no choice but to continue to play nice.

"I see the wheels turning Teller. Don't do anything stupid." She squeezed my face. "You have a family to think of and a kid on the way. You're moving the club in the right direction, don't fuck everything you have going for you because of paranoia."

"I won't." I rubbed her stomach. "I think it'll be a girl."

"I hope so." She smiled. "I need the break from all you boys."

"I love you Tara." I smiled.

"I love you too Jax." She smiled back. I had to admit the feeling in this moment dulled the paranoid feeling I had. Bri was friends with Tara and if she ruined me she ruined my family too. So I not only had to keep Happy on my side, I also had to keep Bri and Tara on good terms as well.

* * *

**On an end note, yay for a Lil Happy. (:**


	21. Chapter 21 Baby You

_**This chapter is short but needed. Kind of shows the actual struggle Bri is having within. Does she want to be the fearsome mob boss or does she want to be the Walmart weirdo again? So enjoy, next chapter is almost done will probably be posted tomorrow.**_

* * *

Bri POV

"I'm nervous." I whined into Happy's chest for the hundredth time on our drive to the city. "I'm going to pee my pants."

"Relax." He squeezed my arm. "You'll do good Bri."

"I haven't had an interview in forever!" I fell back into my seat and reclined it. "What if they think I look weird?"

"Well luckily you'll be in a fuckin' plastic surgeons office. They can fix that mug of yours." He laughed.

"I want this job!" I shouted and kicked the radio with the heel of my shoe. I disparately needed it and wanted it. I wanted to find a level of normalcy in life again. I felt like I was on a downward spiral into a life I was fighting so hard to stay away from. I had gotten bested by a Pretty Boy outlaw with a boner for violence.

"Relax. You'll get it. You're a good surgeon." He smiled.

"You've never seen my work." I uprighted the seat. "I'm going to be sick."

"That's probably more of Lil Hap than you being nervous. Brianna just breathe." He smacked the steering wheel when a car cut him off.

"Road rage looks good on you." I smirked. "I'm still nervous. Will you come in with me?"

"You want to take an outlaw into an upscale office? Yeah that's good for your interview." He clucked and shook his head.

"Maybe the doc will be like oh, he's sexy. I'll hire you if you bring him around. I wonder where else he has tattoos. That goatee, that shit right there is sexy. I would rub my pussy across his bald head all night." I bit back a laugh as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Someone is back to her weird self." He laughed. "How come you never rubbed your pussy over my head?"

"I tried once, but I got caught up with your mouth." I shrugged. "I needed that laugh. Man I'm fucking hilarious!"

"No you're fucking Happy." He laughed.

"Omg!" I howled with laughter. "Babe made a funny."

He nodded and I leaned over and bit his neck. "You relaxed now weirdo?"

"Yeah I am. Thank you." I kissed his hand. "If I get this job I'll glide across your head."

"I don't put that past you." He rasped. "I got a question for you."

"Ask." I smiled.

"Would you really let our kid take my last name?" He looked at me.

"Yeah I would. Obvi it cannot be Hohrykova. Because technically that's not even my last name, since I was widowed and not divorced. Why am I even rambling on. But yes, our son will have your last name." I smiled at him as he exited the highway.

"What is your last name then?" He asked.

"Mikhailova." I said. "Hoping to change it to something bad ass in the future. Brianna Powers, Brianna Almighty, Brianna Unstoppable." I laughed.

"Brianna Lowman." He said with a smirk. "It's the only suitable last name for you to take."

"Katarzyna Lowman." I shrugged. "I gotta legally change my name to Brianna. Like my license and all that say Katarzyna Mikhailova."

"I'm not trying to say that shit Bri." He laughed. "Brianna Lowman for the win."

"Don't say that if you're not solid on it." I said. "You're the end game, with or without a marriage."

"I know." He pulled into the parking lot of the office and I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Good luck. I love you. I'll be in here sleeping. Scream if anything goes wrong."

"I love you too." I smiled and climbed out of the Jeep. Tucking my bag underneath my arm I made my way into the office. Hoping that this interview would change my life for the best.

#

"So, Dr. Hohrykova." Dr. Faber spoke. "You come to me with glittering recommendations, but I want to know what you believe your specialty is."

"Noses. I love fixing noses, it makes all the difference. Whether the patient is coming in to be able to breathe better or coming in to fix or improve the appearance, the end result changes everything." I smiled at her.

"How do you feel about breast augmentation?"

"It's a labor of love. I don't tend to become over enthused about them, but I'm great at them." I crossed my legs.

"I don't know if this is appropriate but are yours real?" She laughed nervously.

I chuckled. "Yeah they're real. I get that question a lot. I am in the market for a new nose though. Mine went from perfect to messed up after an accident a few weeks ago." I frowned. "Maybe you can do it for me. I've seen your work."

"No need to flatter." She smiled. "You're hired, but if you insist, I will do it."

"I'm insisting." I smirked. "When do I start?"

"Monday morning." We stood and shook hands. "I look forward to you being part of this firm Dr. Hohrykova."

"I look forward to adding all of you to my family." I smiled.

I walked out of the office with a smile and all the composure in the world but as soon as I was out of sight I pulled my heels off and ran to the Jeep and banged on Happy's window.

"Who's chasing you?" He pulled out his gun and looked around.

I pulled open the door and he pulled me into his lap. "No one! I got the job! I start Monday."

"I knew you'd get it." He kissed my neck. "Dr. Lowman."

"Back on that subject?" I kissed his chin. "Let's go get me a celebratory diamond."

"I don't know about that." He laughed and helped me into my own seat. "How about a grill instead? You can be the female Fiasco."

"Is that a real offer?" I asked. "If it is, I'm taking you up on that shit. I'd be Gangsta Goldmouth." I laughed.

"I was joking." He backed out of the spot and headed towards the highway.

"I want a grill. I wanna be on the next level of thuggery. Can't you just see me with a glistening gold grill hacking a person's arm off with a dull ax?" I gave him a devious smile.

"I can picture you without a grill doing that shit. Gives me a half chub." He rasped. "If you want a grill let's get you one. I feel like the rap music has warped your brain. Its got you fucked up."

"I feel like you would enjoy the grills I wouldn't be able to bite you unless I took them out." I laughed. "Fiasco's are like his actual teeth since that white guy used his mouth as a bottle opener. I was like but at least you didn't die." I smiled.

"You two talk a lot?" He narrowed his eyes as he exited the highway again and tried to locate a place that did grills.

"Not really. I'm more into talking to Esai then Fiasco. I just like his teeth." I slid down in my seat. "They both treat me like I'm the little sister of the family."

"Because you act like a sixth grader when you're in power." He pulled in front of a shop. "Friend works here, owes me a favor."

#

I toyed with the gold chain around my neck that now held the smiley face ring I had rocked for almost two full years on my finger. So it wasn't a gold grill but I wasn't about to complain about it because Happy got it for me and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

"I love it Hap." I smiled at him.

"Good. I'm glad I didn't have to get you those fuckin' grills." He shook his head. "Sometimes I worry about you."

"I know! I'm a little weird but it's what makes me me." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"They wouldn't have let you live it down if you came in here with a fuckin' grill in your mouth." He nodded over to the SAMCRO clubhouse.

"Good think you're my commonsense and look out for my best interests." I kissed his neck.

"Always Bri." He tugged on my hair. "I need to make sure my lady is respected at all times."

"So sexy." I whispered. "I feel sick though."

"It's the baby this time." He smiled and patted my stomach. "Pretty soon I'll be able to palm your belly."

"I will kill you if you treat it like a basketball." I laughed as we walked into the clubhouse.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

Seeing Bri walk into the place with Happy still upset me to an extent. They physically made the most perfect couple. Her softness balanced out his hardness. It was as if she was created just for him, to challenge his dominance as well as his patience.

"I can't believe she's here." Natalie said into my ear. "She's basically the club's enemy."

"She's not the enemy. Plus you're friends." I shook my head at the immaturity Natalie was spewing at the moment.

"I'm aware but still." She shrugged.

"Don't be petty. You're her friend right? Then be nice or shut up and end the friendship." I set her with a look and she shrunk back into the sofa.

I waved Bri over and she smiled before coming over. "Hey Juice, Natalie."

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey Bri." Natalie smiled and stood up to hug her.

"Juice. I want to talk to you in private, if you can spare a few minutes." She smiled at me and Natalie.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Natalie." I stood up and nodded at her.

"Alright. I wanted this to be in private but suit yourself Juan Carlos." She walked over to a corner and Natalie and I followed after her.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I swear Juice if you ever try hacking into my fucking computer systems again I will hurt you." She shoved me into the wall. "If you guys have questions fucking ask me, don't go behind my back and try to dig shit up."

"Whoa." Happy said as he grabbed Bri and pulled her away from me. "What was that shit for Bri?"

"Nothing." She shrugged out of his grasp. "Just let it go."

"I won't let it go." He said and dragged her outside.

Leaving me and Natalie staring at each other in total shock.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

I looked at Bri as she sat on the edge of the boxing ring. A look of pure hatred plastered on her face.

"Tell me." I stood between her legs. "Tell me and don't bother trying to fuckin' lie to me either."

"I was pissed is all. I tried getting him to talk in private but he said say it in front of Natalie so I did." She shrugged.

"Why though?" I cupped her face iny hands.

"Because I know he's been trying to hack into the bike shop's computers." She looked away from me.

"Club shit. Don't get involved with it Brianna. Stay the fuck out of what this club does." I roughly pulled her face back to me. "Get it?"

"Whatever Happy." She shoved me away with enough force to knocked me backwards and stormed off towards the gates. I stalked over to her and softened at the sight, she was sitting on the ground crying.

"Go away." She choked out.

"I can't." I sat down next to her and pulled her between my legs so she was resting comfortably against me. "Cry it out."

"No." She shook her head and tried to move away from me but I held her in place.

"Brianna, you can cry. You're safe with me." I kissed the top of her head. "At least tell me what's bugging you in addition to the shit you been through."

"I think it's hormones." She cried. "Happy, this life isn't for me. Like I'm fine being your lady and whatever but this other shit isn't me. Like I can't be hard. I like being goofy and taking pictures in Walmart and I miss Natalie so much."

"Hand it back to your dad." I said, as if it was as simple as that. I knew she was in deeper than she wanted to own up to. I could see the change in her. In a matter of weeks she went from my oversensitive weirdo to an oversensitive mini mob boss.

"They refuse to work with him." She shook her head. "Babe, I'm losing my mind."

"You need to relax, you're pregnant." I rubbed her arms. "When you start work just focus on that shit and less on this club shit. Can you do that for me? For us? For Lil Hap?"

"Yeah I can." She smiled.

"Don't let this shit get out. Jax will pounce on the first sign of weakness. Around here you're the bad ass. Every where else you're relaxed and sweet." I stood up and helped her to her feet. "We'll get you through this shit. That's a promise I'm making and keeping."

"I love you."

"I love you too Bri. If you wanna break down, let me take you home so I can baby your ass." I said as we held hands to her Jeep.

"You are full of surprises." She smiled at me and got into the Jeep.

"Whatever." I shrugged and started the SUV and pulled off the lot. "You're thinking loudly but ain't saying shit. So spit it out. We're alone."

"I want us to not be affected by this shit. I'm afraid I'll lose you, and we'll lose us." She pulled her legs up and turned to me. "I don't want to lose you Happy."

"You won't. I promise." I grabbed her hand and didn't bother letting it go. "You're mine and I'm yours."

"I know." She brushed her tears away. "I wish I would have said no to helping. I'd be a lowly doctor giving girls fake tits and perfect noses." She laughed through her sobs and I finally was seeing the woman she was when we met and who she was earlier in the day. My pain in the ass lady who makes jokes out of everything.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

"She knows I hacked into the systems." I told the guys as we sat at the table. "She said if we have questions to ask her and don't go behind her back."

"How'd she know?" Jax asked.

"No clue." I shrugged. "Maybe she has something set up to alert her if there's a breach in security."

"Shit." Jax let his rings knock against the table and sighed. "We just play nice and let shit unfold. We are going in a good direction here."

"Aye." Chibs said. "The lass has given us an opportunity, we either take it and make it work o' we fuck it up and possibly end up dead."

"I don't want to die." I shook my head. "Got a kid on the way."

"Me too." Jax said.

"I have a puppy." Kozik added. "She's my baby."

"Let's just let this shit work out for us for once." Bobby said. "I'm getting old and tired. I need the steady income for my kid's medicine."

"Where's Hap?" Jax asked.

"With Bri, he took her home after she attacked me." I said.

"First off she's like a twig and she attacked you?" Tig asked.

"She's two inches shorter than you." Jax laughed. "You let her attack you?"

I blushed and his my face. "She caught me off guard."

"She's a firecracker." Kozik smiled. "I'd let her attack me any day."

"Got a fetish for getting dominated Koz?" Tig smirked.

"Only in the right ways." He laughed.

"This meeting is done." Jax hit the gavel. "Ceasefire until further notice."

We walked out as Happy walked in. A look of annoyance in his face. "Hide everything. The police are on their way, I saw a fuckin' squad car following me."

Just as we moved the hide anything and everything illegal the doors flew open and police moved in. Taking us all to the ground by force. The women who were till here got the same treatment. Natalie started crying with Lyla, while Tara and Gemma seemed to egg the cops on.

"She's pregnant!" Jax yelled as the officer roughly yanked Tara to her feet.

"Natalie calm down." I said as she was pulled to her feet by a female cop. "You're going to be fine."

My talking earned me a brutal kick to the side by the officer standing to my side.

"Idiot." Happy mumbled as he was tugged to his feet and led outside. One by one we were loaded into the back of the paddy wagon.

"Spontaneous check. You guys are all on parole. Yet you're in possession of drugs and illegal weapons." The bald sheriff spoke as he looked in at us. "SAMCRO you will be spending at least a night in jail."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sheriff Eli Roosevelt." He smirked. "I'm now in control of Charming and I plan to take this club out."

* * *

_Once again thank you all for the reviews. Appreciated hugely. _


	22. Chapter 22 Heart to Heart

_**This chapter sort of sets Bri and Jax going in the right direction to possibly hug it out, while another potential threat surfaces in the form of a familiar face. So enjoy.**_

* * *

"We can't afford to bail them all out." Tara said as she paced the living room. "They're just sitting in there and no one will tell us shit."

"This is shitty." Gemma said as she lit up another cigarette not even caring that she was surrounded by pregnant women. Given they knew nothing about Lil Hap being on board just yet.

"I need to get Juice out." Natalie was still curled up on the sofa crying. She looked a mess and although I cared for her dearly I made no move to comfort the blonde.

"We need them all out baby." Gemma blew the smoke out away from us. "I'll call in favors."

"Why am I even in this?" I finally asked from my spot of the ground against the far wall.

"Because Happy is locked up with the club, he's your old man." Tara said as she gave me a look of annoyance.

"Yeah I know, but I have a lawyer and the funds on hand to bail Happy out. I'm just waiting to hear how much it'll be." I stood up and wiped the front of my jeans off.

"He won't leave without the others." Gemma smirked.

"Then so be it. I have the cash to get him out if he wants me to and enough money for Kozik as well." I crossed my arms. "I have enough to get them all out."

"Then let's go." Natalie sat up from the sofa. "Let's bring them home."

"Listen to the blonde." Gemma rested a hand on her skinny hip and I wondered just how she pushed two kids out with being so skinny.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "How will they pay it all back? I don't want them skipping out on me either."

"How would Hap and Koz pay you back?" Tara asked.

"They wouldn't have to. I protect my own and they're mine." I shot back. "Old man and best friend have priority."

"We can work something out." Gemma said. "We need those men out."

"They've been there three days. We get visitation later today." Tara added. "We should go and see what Jax wants us to do."

"Alright." I shrugged. "I'll put up the money if they want out but it's coming with a lot of conditions. I will need the cash back."

"You're loaded, you don't need it back." Natalie said.

"It's not about the money it's about the principle of the matter." I looked at her. "I need Hap out just as much as you and T need Juice and Jax out."

"You don't even have a family with him honey." Gemma laughed.

"I'm pregnant, so I'm about eight months away from having a family with him. So are we going to get them out or not?" I stomped my foot.

"Pregnant?" Tara asked. "You are having a baby with a known killer?"

"Yes. Just like you are and she is." I sneered. "They're all killers Tara. Jax isn't innocent, he's got blood on his hands too."

"OK, can we just go and get them out?" Natalie asked, earning her a nasty glare from Tara.

"You're old man tattoos his kills on himself." Tara smirked and crossed his arms.

"Are you aware of how many he has to add due to your husband ordering hits?" Her face fell. "Didn't think so. Don't pass judgment and don't anger me because if push comes to shove I will only bail out my man."

"Save the bitching for later, let's go." Gemma nudged Tara and they went outside.

"I have to change." I went back into my room and quickly changed into something more comfortable and ran to catch up with the women.

"You look like you're going to play basketball not to jail." Gemma scoffed. "Get in the damn car and let's go."

I climbed into the backseat with Natalie and we linked hands as we prepared to go see our men. "Pregnant?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I wanted to tell you differently but I had to say what I did."

"I get it." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Let's talk about it later. I feel a triple baby shower needs to happen."

"Oh lord." I rolled my eyes. "That'd be terrible. You two share one, I'm too far behind." I laughed.

"You'll come to it?" She looked at me with soft eyes.

"Duh. Bitch you're my friend. My best friend." I smiled.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

Sitting in a jail cell with Happy was the most excruciating thing in the world. He didn't talk and when I tried to talk to him he just made noises in response. So when the guards let us out for visiting hours I was the first one in the visiting room. I may not be getting a visit from Natalie but I was happy to be away from the Killer.

"Teller, Ortiz, Lowman, and Kozik." The guard boomed from the door way. "You men have visitors."

We all exchanged weird looks and watched the door as Tara stepped through, followed by Gemma, and Natalie. I smiled and watched as my beautiful pregnant girlfriend came waddling over to me. I gave her a quick hug and she smiled.

We then all turned our attention back to the doors as Bri stepped through, looking once again like a teenager than a woman nearing her thirties.

"Babe." Natalie smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. This is shitty." I gestured to my surroundings. "How are you?"

"I'm good, lonely." She shrugged and leaned on the table. "Bri is trying to bail you all out."

I perked up. "Yeah?"

"Yes. We all came here together." I smiled at her.

"Gemma managed a car ride here without hitting Bri?" I shook my head. "That's a fucking shocker."

"I know. Tara and Bri got into it. Get this Tara had the nerve to judge Bri on being with Happy." She chuckled. "Bri is pregnant with his kid."

I choked on my own spit and started coughing and everyone looked my way. "What?" I rubbed my throat. "That's insane."

"I know! I'm excited maybe her kid will be our kid's best friend." She smiled at me.

"Or they'll date." I frowned.

"Yeah." She frowned too. "No. No dating. Just friends."

I smiled at her and let my mind wander to the distant future of what it'd be like with a teenage daughter who was boy crazy. It wasn't a pretty picture.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"What are you doing here and how did you get them to let both of us visit you at the same time?" Kozik asked me.

"I have some pull around here." I shrugged. "I want to know if you two want to be bailed out."

I sat back with my hands tucked under my butt and waited for them to answer me.

"Bri, you know I wanna get the fuck out of here, but I can't leave the rest of them." Happy rasped. "All of us or none of us."

I let out a sigh of frustration and placed my hands on the table. "I figured. I offered to put up all the money to get you guys out."

"What?!" Kozik shouted drawing unnecessary attention our way.

"I'll get you out. I just need to know if I get you all out I won't be fucked over." I whispered.

"The club won't fuck you over." Happy grabbed my hands. "It's a promise."

"You positive on that?" I smiled at him and then looked around. "I don't know Hap."

"Look at me." He said. "I won't let them fuck you over. If they do I'm done with them."

"Me too." Kozik said. "We got you if they go against you Brianna Banana."

"Alright. I have something for you two." I pulled two ring boxes out of my pocket. "Wear them or keep them on you at all times. You guys have enemies in here but if you wear the skulls you're safe."

"How'd you get these in here?" Kozik examined his ring as he slipped it on.

"I have pull." I smiled weakly. "No one will touch you with these one. Its only until we get notice of bail and all that shit."

"Bri." Hap said as he slipped his on. "What do you know that we don't?"

"You guys were set up." I whispered. "Marks."

"You have to tell Jax." Happy said. "You go tell him. We have to scramble for protection."

"I don't wanna tell him." I whined. "Tara was mean to me today. All judging me and shit. Like I needed to be judged. And I had tell her the news."

"What news?" Kozik asked looking between the two of us.

"She's pregnant." Happy looked at him with a satisfied smirk.

"Uncle Koz." He smiled. "I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Yup. Weird Uncle Herman." I smiled at him. "Seriously guys, watch your backs and keep the skulls on."

"Still need you to tell Jax." Happy squeezed my hand and nodded in his direction. "What about the idiot?"

I shrugged. "I only had two rings. Don't think about giving him yours either because if you do and get hurt, you'll find your bike smashed into pieces when you get home."

"This is my club Brianna." He growled. "I'll protect my brother, so your fuckin' threat is idle."

"Suit yourself Happy. I'll give him my ring." I smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded slowly and I got up and walked over to where Juice and Natalie set.

"Hey." Juice said.

"Here." I slipped him my ring. "You'll need it. Marks wants you all dead."

"What?" He he shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"Ears to the street." I shrugged. "Keep it on you, don't gotta wear it just gotta flash it."

"Thanks." Natalie smiled at me.

"Welcome. I owed him one." I smiled back.

"Jax." I sat down next to him with my back towards Tara and Gemma. "Marks wants you guys dead, he set you all up and had the cops sent to the clubhouse that night." I whispered into his ear and he nodded before looking at me.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I have friends Jax." I gestured around. "You are the only ones in here, there aren't any guards are there?"

"You bought the room?" He smirked.

"Yeah I did." I nodded. "Hap, Koz, and Juice have rings. The rings mark them as safe and under the protection of the Family. They won't be touched in any way."

"You didn't think to bring one for Jax?" Tara said bitterly.

"Actually he has a ring." I turned to face her. "Just gotta get the guard to get it for him."

"Then do it." Gemma said.

"I have no more money on me." I faked a frown. "Sorry."

"Can you get the guard to do it as a favor?" Jax asked me, his hand falling to my thigh. "Please."

"Yeah, I can." I said. "I don't know why but I'll help you. Since we're supposed to be united and shit."

"Thank you." He smiled. "I can go with you if you want me to."

"Sure." I stood up and started to walk towards the door and he followed behind me. I mumbled to myself in Russian as we waited for the guard to open the door.

"Miss Hohrykova." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to get Jackson Teller's skull ring out of belongings in the office." I smiled. "I will owe you one if you can get it before yard time. Someone has a hit on him and if he has the ring my people on the inside will protect him. I can't have him being killed, he's valuable to the Family alive and well."

"I can do it." The guard smiled. "Anything for our Family." He wiggled his finger, his skull shimmered in the light.

"Thank you. I will make sure you're compensated by Aleksandr." I gave him a brief hug.

"You bought off the guards too?" Jax touched my arm. "What are you and what are you up to?"

"I'm a woman on a mission and the only thing I'm doing is ensuring the man I'm in love with stays alive and he's loyal to you Jax. So don't fuck him over. You guys are his brothers above all." I bit my lip. "I'm helping because I love him and he loves the club and when it comes down to club shit he's picking you guys. So I have to fucking try my best to work with you."

"I appreciate the heads up I really do. I'm going to honest here. You fucking scare me. That's not easy to do." He ran his hands over his face. "I just can't predict your next move. I've never had to try so hard to stay above water with an enemy."

"That's the thing Jackson. I'm not your enemy. I'm a friend. If I was your enemy I would have killed you already." I put my hands on his face. "Look at me Jackson, realize I'm not out to get you, stop being soo paranoid. Not every goodwill gesture will go south unless you do something on impulse. Like having Juice hack into my computer systems to dig up shit that you created in your mind. If you want to know something just ask me."

"Why did you show up to our meet with so many people?" He rested his hands on mine so we couldn't break eye contact.

"I was going to start a war. I won't lie about that." I smiled. "Then seeing Koz and Happy there, it fucked me up in the worst way possible. If I start a war, they'd be in it too. There's no real way to keep them completely safe. You guys are their family. They are loyal to their family. I can't take that away from those two men. I love them too much for that."

"We're having a heart to heart in jail." He gave a strained laugh. "You're pretty when you're soft and not threatening to destroy my club."

"Pretty Boy, I am not affected by your charm." I laughed. "Just take this opportunity to realize I'm not out to get you or the club. I don't want a war. I want peace. I'm trying to go back to being a doctor and less of mob boss."

"You're not even a real doctor." He shook his head with a smirk.

"I'm an artist." I smiled. "If you get a broken nose I can fix it. If Tara wants bigger tits, I got her on that."

"Why were we even at odds anyways?" He asked as the guard came back and slipped him the ring.

"You chose Gemma over me." I winced. "It sounds stupid now that I think about it in this setting."

"It really does." He slid his ring on. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." I smiled. "I just knew I was upset, felt like you all spit in my face after I helped you. Doesn't help that half the club doesn't even like me. I just like being liked is all."

"I get that." He hugged me. "Let's get out there before they assume we're doing shit we shouldn't be doing."

"Oh but we are." I winked. "All of this shit, we shouldn't be doing."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I was sitting on the table in the yard with the guys when things finally popped of as we expected them to do. What we hadn't expected was a group of guys to form a barrier between us and the guys who obviously were aligned with Marks.

I looked at Jax and he smirked. I turned around and Happy had some guy in a headlock, choking him with every ounce of strength until we heard a sickening snap.

"That was satisfying." He smirked as he kicked the lifeless body away from him.

"You're insane!" I yelled at him as I felt sick to my stomach. "Bri will be upset by that."

"Not if you don't tell her." He smiled.

Kozik was nowhere to he seen in the tangle of bodies, but we heard him screaming. We pushed through and he was on the ground wrestling with a guy twice his size.

"I got this." Happy pushed me away and attacked the guy on top of Kozik. The guy grabbed his side and fell off of Kozik, allowing him to scramble to his feet.

"This shit is nuts." Bobby said as he hiked up his pants.

"I'm satisfied by this whole situation." Tig smirked.

"Dead bodies for you to fuck Tiggy." I smirked in the direction of the inmates Happy had left on the ground.

We all dropped to the ground as the guards finally ran in to tame the fight. Tear gas soon took over and I felt my eyes burn in a way I could do without feeling ever again.

"Don't rub them." Happy pulled my hands away from my face. "Makes it worse."

"Thanks." I said.

"Whatever." He gruffed as he was pulled off the ground by a guard.

I felt myself being yanked up and did my best to help the guard out. He took me into the infirmary. The other guys from what I could see were there. Our eyes were being flushed out one by one. I felt relieved when I felt the fluid run over my face, the burning sensation dulling to a bearable itch.

"You guys must be loved." The guard said in a thick Russian accent as he walked between us. "My niece has made sure to make your last few days in here tolerable."

"Niece?" I asked the guard.

"Katarzyna, she's my niece." He stopped and looked at us. "Now she's my superior. I look after you for her. She said 'if any of them get hurt I will make sure to pull your innards out while you stay alive'. I have to take her seriously because she's the boss." He laughed as if her threat was something funny.

I swallowed hard and looked at the guys, Tig, Happy and Kozik were smirking while Jax and Bobby exchanged scared looks. This was going to be an interesting stint in jail. I sat back and let out a sigh. When I got out of here, I was going to find out just how deep Bri was in the game. She seemed to have power that made the Irish look weak. I felt that no matter how well we behaved with her it was only a matter of time until she knocked SAMCRO out.

* * *

Let's see, I have to thank you for the reviews. Special thanks for the feedback and love:

Dennib68

OutlawQueennn

MsKrissy

Shantigal

Ashlynnb14

Ashley0921

Reapergirl2014

Majestic Butterfly

And the other wonderful reviewers. I can't thank you enough for taking the time out to review this work.


	23. Chapter 23 Eagle

**Killer and his Queen get into a messy situation… That's all I'm gonna say.**

* * *

"Ruca." Esai said as he shook me out of my day dream. I looked at him And groaned.

"What?" I knew I sounded more irritated than the situation called for me to be.

"You zoned out." He looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Long ass day at work and the guys are still locked up. They're stalling at setting bail and it sucks." I slammed my hands on the desk. "Can a bitch get a break though?" I laughed.

"They'll be out no time." He sat across from me. "Down to business for us though."

"Lay it on me." I rested my cheek on the wooden desk and looked at him.

"We ran out of drugs." He said flatly.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"With all the extra bodies pushing we sort of ran out of everything." He smiled.

"All? Like bud included?" I sat up and smiled. "Where's the money?"

"Marcus has it." He said. "It's safe."

"I don't doubt it one minute, but I'm going to need you to be delegated more responsibility. I trust you to collect my money and bring it to me." I smirked. "Trusted from day one, lil homie."

He laughed. "You're younger than me!"

"Ain't nothinggg homie." I chuckled. "I been hanging with the crew too long. I even changed up my music."

"Stop." He waved his hands. "Mariachi and Chicano rap pumping out your system?"

"Ay, you know it ese." I laughed.

"You been hanging with my dad too much. That's what happened." He furrowed his brow.

"I spent the night actually. Diana is cool, so is Tessa." I smiled weakly.

"They took a liking to you that's for sure. Usually dad doesn't bring business home." He smirked. "No slumber parties with the Sons?"

"Well you know, I'm so liked over , no slumber parties with Sons. My two favorite Sons are locked up, 'member?" I stood up. "So get more drugs or whatever from Aleksandr. I trust you E, don't fuck that up."

"I won't." He pulled me into a hug. "I won't let you down."

"E, you got this." I smiled. "Wouldn't have put you where you're at if I wasn't confident with your abilities. Use those looks for good not evil."

He laughed. "I thought we were the evil ones though."

"Nope." I shook my head. "We're the good ones."

"Then who's the evil?" He looked confused.

"Everyone standing in our way on the rise to the top." I sighed. "I'll watch out for you if you watch out for me."

"You know I will." He winked. "You're basically part of the family now."

"Yeah, Marcus said I'm like a daughter." I smiled. "Go out and handle what you need to and we'll meet up later. I got a special assignment for you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're good at fixing shit right?" I laughed and he frowned. "Kidding. I will fill you in later. Right now I need to get SAMCRO out of jail."

I watched him walk out. He stood taller and with more confidence and I had to smile.

"Katarzyna." The voice came out ice cold and I already knew who it was before she even stepped foot in the room. It was my mom.

"Yes?" I asked as she stood in front of me. Her ice blonde hair tumbled in waves down her chest.

"What are you doing child?" She sat down daintily in the chair across from me.

"I'm trying to correct the Mikhailov legacy." I stared at her blankly. "Why are you even here?"

"I hear my daughter took her rightful position so I come here to see. See you flirting with someone who has nothing going for him." She spit on the ground.

"I'm not flirting with Esai. He's a business associate. I'm surprised you even left your homeland." I slouched in my chair. "I still hate you."

"I'm your mother. I birthed you. You cannot hate me." She crossed her legs and straightened out the fabric of her blouse.

"Mother, you tried to sell me to the mafia when I was twelve. I hate you for that." I sat up straight. "I have business to attend to, have to help my boyfriend and his club out of jail."

"You have a boyfriend who is in jail?" She looked disgustedly at me. "You are no child of mine."

"You're aware Nikola takes her clothes off for a living and is fucking an outlaw who happens to be in jail with my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"That is why I disowned her." She sniffed. "You, my child, I have come to reclaim you as mine and direct you into building this empire you inherited the correct way. All these thugs can do no good for your legacy, they can only harm it."

"The thugs are my family. Dad is off with his wife, you, were supposed to remain gone. I tell everyone you've died except those I'm closest too, which is like three people. I don't need your help. I've done well without you." I leaned forward. "Go away."

"I will do no such thing. You are my daughter. I am here to help. You will end things with your boyfriend and find a nice Russian man." She spoke as she pulled a notebook out of her purse.

"No!" I pounded the table. "I will not leave the man I'm in love with for another Russian man. The last one I married was no good. You think I wanted this shit? You think I wanted to be where I am now? No fucking way, I'm a doctor first and mini mob boss secondly."

"Katarzyna!" She yelled back. "Watch your mouth."

"Or what? You going to smack me like every other time you didn't like hearing what I said. I'll hit you back." I stood up and walked over to her. "Hit me and see how far you get before you drop dead from a shot to the head."

"Threat?" She smirked.

"No, its a fucking promise that I have no trouble following through on. Now please, just let me be. I don't need your help, I don't need another arranged marriage and I don't need a bigger empire. I just need love and happiness and my boyfriend gives me both things. Plus I'm pregnant, I need to think about what is best for my child." I walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Excuse yourself, I have stuff to do."

I sat back down and watched her leave. Knowing it wasn't the last time I would be seeing her. She was the last person I needed in my life. Life was difficult as fuck without adding her into the mix. The nerve of her to think I needed her to help me with an empire and to find a man.

"Princess." Aleksandr appeared behind me. "What is wrong?"

"My mom being here is what is wrong." I looked at him. "If she comes here again, I want her snatched and put in a safehouse until I can ship her back to where she belongs."

"Alright Princess." He smiled. "I will give the guys the memos.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

I was losing my mind. I thought Bri was a talker, but Juice had topped her. He talked nonstop about being a dad and all I did was grunt and nod. I had no interest in how he planned to raise his kid. I was too worried about how I was going to raise my own. I was scared shitless of becoming a dad. I was afraid the kid would hate me for what I am. Which is a killer. A killer who enjoyed every second of taking someone's life from them.

"Lowman." The guard said. "You're out of here." He unlocked the door and let me out. I was confused. I was leaving but the others weren't getting out yet.

"What about the rest?" I asked him as I casted a glance over my shoulder at my brothers.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I had strict and specific orders to bring you to release."

"Ok." I nodded and walked into the room and heard the door clang shut behind me. I sat at the table and waited for something to happen when the door opened up again.

"Babe." I turned around and she was standing there. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Bri." I stood up and closed the gap between us and pulled her in for a hug. "What're you doing here? Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

"I'm here to collect you guys." She smiled and laced her fingers through mine. "Fuck, I missed you." She kissed me. "So much."

"How did your first day go?" I pulled her over to the table and sat down and she took the spot between my legs.

"Amazing." She smiled. "I felt like my old self."

"Told you." I smirked. "Love you."

"Love you too." She bit my neck and for the first time in awhile I didn't give her shit about it. "You smell." She pushed away from me.

"Yeah, well." I shrugged. "I was working out earlier."

"Shower for you, when we get home." She hugged me and I watched the door open and my brothers file in.

"I can't believe we're leaving." Juice stretched and grabbed Bri for a hug.

"Believe it." She smiled. "I'll see you guys on the outside."

"Bye." I smiled at her and she blew me a kiss.

"So in love." Bobby said as he looked at me.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"It could end up being one." He replied.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You've been with her like what? Three months?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I've had her for almost three years."

"What?" Jax looked at me with an amused look.

"Yeah, I thought I mentioned it before. I didn't ever want to bring her around but I felt I had to." I frowned. "Now she's a fuckin' mini mob boss."

"I'm pretty sure she's major mob boss." Juice scoffed and I wanted to reel back and punch him.

"It is what it is." I said as the releasing officers came in to do the paperwork.

#

To walk out and see my lady leaning against my bike was a sight that turned me on instantly.

"Bri." I pulled her into a hug. "How the fuck did you get my baby here?"

"The guys brought the flatbed and dropped off all the bikes." She smiled at me. "No big deal babe. I cannot go to the clubhouse with you though. I have a doctors appointment early tomorrow."

"I want to be there." I smiled.

"Then come home early. You can plot revenge tomorrow afternoon." She laughed. "I gotta get home. Springing you guys after hours took the wind out of my sails and I wanna crash in bed."

"Let me see of the guys are cool and if they need me there." I squeezed her ass and walked off.

"Pres, we doing church?" I asked Jax.

"Um, yeah. We gotta talk about this Marks issue." He rubbed his head. "I want her to come too."

"I don't think she's up for it." I shrugged. "She's feeling sick."

"She looks fine." He said.

"Pres, she's pregnant. Needs the rest." I smiled. "I want her to take shit easy."

"Congrats Hap." He smiled. "You'll enjoy fatherhood. I just need your old lady to tell us how she found about Marks."

"Ask her now." I waved her over and my eyes took in the way her white jeans hugged the curve of her hips, accentuated her thighs, and made her already long legs look longer. She was a vision in white and I could only imagine what she'd look like in a wedding dress.

"What's up?" She cooed as she stepped next to me.

"He wants you to tell him how you knew about Marks." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I got cops on payroll." She shrugged. "I got tipped that Marks had ordered the hit by the guards and then I knew I had to protect you guys if I could."

"Appreciate it." Jax said. "Do you have details of why he wants us gone?"

"He wants to develop all of Charming and basically run it. He's money hungry and will take no prisoners." She smirked. "I got your back agaisnt Marks if needed. You need man power let me know and I'll send you some guys."

"Thanks." He said. "I'll be in touch."

"Welcome." She lingered for a moment before walking back off and letting me tend to business.

"You can go with her Hap." He said. "I'll be in touch with you too."

"I count on it. If I find out any more from her I'll let you know." I pulled him in for a quick hug. "See ya brother."

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Hap." I whispered. "I heard something downstairs."

He sat up almost instantly. His gun in his hand as he got out of bed and put his finger to his mouth to keep me quiet. "You sure it's not Koz?"

I nodded yes. "H, he's a ninja babe. You and him get in and out without a sound all the time."

We heard a crash of glass and he moved closer to the door. I followed closely, my own glock nestled in my hand. "Security monitors are in the closet. Should we check them first?"

"No." He walked out of the room and I started to panic. "Shoot first ask questions later."

I waved my gun at him. "I know."

He stalked down the hall, his steps silent and calculated. We tiptoed down the stairs and we ducked into the kitchen. There was another thump and then a shadowy figure appeared. Happy fired and the figure went down hard and he ran over to it and I followed him cutting on the lights as we went.

"Not Koz." He looked back at me. "You know him?"

"Nope." I dropped to my knees and searched the man's pockets for anything that would give us his identity. "Nothing."

"He's basically dead." He shrugged. "How'd he get in? This place is secured like a fortress."

"Help me take his shirt off." I looked at Happy and he gave me a puzzled look in return. "I need to see ink."

"You got an idea of who he could be?" He ripped the guy's shirt open and it revealed an eagle.

"Yeah." I swallowed hard. "My mom's guy." I stood up and put a bullet in the guy's head.

"Your mom?" He stood up and hugged me from behind.

"She stopped by and saw me before I got to you guys." I turned and faced him. "I don't know how he got in here though."

"You just helped me commit murder baby girl." He grabbed my hips and pulled me hard against him. "So perfect." He kissed my neck. "We gotta clean this shit up though.

"I'll call Aleksandr." I shrugged. "We cannot have sex with a dead guy in the living room."

"Why not?" He frowned at me. "He can't watch us. He's dead."

"Because it's creepy. This guy was obviously after me or something." I cuddled into his chest. "Clean up then we can fuck."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I sat with every laptop I had available open and in front of me. Searching countless databases for any vital information on Bri. Her power was irking me. She seemed to have obtained a lot of it in a short amount of time. That was scary and right now I needed to secure and alert my club.

"Go to bed." Natalie appeared in front of me. Wearing one of my shirts that didn't fit her well. "Do this tomorrow."

I shook my head. "Need to do it now." I focused back on the screens. "Nothing. Katarzyna Hohrykova is clean as a whistle." I sighed and tossed my pillow in frustration.

"Try using her married name." Natalie shrugged. "Hohrykova is her name from when you knew her right? Try her husband's name plus she was married in Russia."

I looked at her. I hadn't even thought about that fact. "Do you know it?"

"Yeah, Mikhailova." She shrugged. "Finish that up and come to bed babe."

"I will." I smiled and gave her a kiss. I entered her name and a whole list of Russian news articles came up along with a rap sheet. "Holy shit." I said as I looked at her mugshot and charges. She was a mob boss in her own right, her arrests were all with her husband and the charges filed against him were always dropped. Hers stuck, giving her a reputation, a shit one at that. Her husband wanted her to look like the boss and not him.

"Fuck." I slammed the laptops closed. She was in deep because of her dead husband. The power, he hadn't wanted anyone but her to take it. An innocent wife would have been easy to bump off by his enemies.

"Bri." I spoke. "It's Juice, I want to talk to you. Call me back." I hung up my phone and headed to bed. I knew I wouldn't sleep but I wanted to be near Natalie and Luna.

* * *

Keep Bri's mom in the back of your mind.

Once again, thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. I hope to update this story sooner than I posted this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24 Queen

Happy POV

I still couldn't believe my lady had put a bullet in a guy's head without second thought. It was sexy but I was worried about her. She could do the shooting but she turned into a squealing girl when Aleksandr and I asked her to help clean it up.

"Ew!" She hopped away from the body again with a smile and laugh. "I just can't do it!"

"Try!" I nodded. "You did this."

She rolled her eyes. "You shot him first and said he was basically dead."

"I did, but that didn't fuckin' mean make the scene messier!" I ran my hands over my face. "You go sit it out. Talk to Lil Hap."

"It's a boy." She said. "The psychic said so."

"I'll believe the doctor, my gut is saying I'm doomed to have a daughter." I laughed. "A pain in the ass smaller version of you."

"I was a good baby." She smiled at me.

"You were worst baby." Aleksandr said, a smirk across his face. "You never shut up."

"That still rings true today, you're always talking Bri." I shook my head. "Go talk to the baby, then we can go to your appointment."

"Lil Hap, your dad is a grump in the face today. He's cute when he's grumpy though." She smirked at me.

"Don't bad mouth me to my kid Brianna. Its disrespectful." I smiled. "I'm going to tell the kid about that time you thought you could hang at FunTown but you couldn't."

"I'm going to be like but he took me there, big bad biker won me four stuffed animals." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You promised you wouldn't speak of that!" I stood up and gathered her into my arms and tickled her.

"Lowman!" She yelled. "Stoooopppp!"

"Shit." I set her down. "You have blood on your shirt now."

"Oh well." She shrugged. "Get him buried and let's go."

"I want his ears as souvenirs." I smiled.

"Well, you know. Take what you want." She smirked. "Serial killer."

"Again, you killed him." I kissed her. "Hope you didn't use a legal gun."

"I didn't. It has no numbers."

"That's my girl." I smiled at her before Aleksandr and I dragged the chopped up man out of the house.

#

"Baby and mom both look healthy." Dr. Vargas said as she smiled at us. "You're a little under two months. Any nausea?"

"Only when she's nervous." I responded.

"How often are you nervous?" She asked.

"Not often." Bri shrugged. "I don't feel sick at all if that's what you're getting at. I do get weird hormonal spikes. Like people annoy me and I want to kill them on sight. Obviously I can't but if I could I would."

"That's sort of normal." The Dr cringed. "I recommend walking away and not staying to the point of wanting to draw blood."

"Well I can't help it. It's hormones. I'm normally the sweetest person ever." Bri smiled. She wasn't telling a complete lie. She never tended to get mad unless it was completely necessary.

"Dad, how do you feel about this?" She asked me and I looked at her then at Bri.

"I think it's sexy as hell when she gets mad and tries to go for the kill." I smiled and shrugged. "I like 'em a little crazy."

The Dr smiled at us. "Well, if it works for you then it works. I'll schedule you for another appointment in a few weeks."

"Sounds good." Bri slid off the table. "I have to go pee."

"Thanks." I shook the Dr's hand. "Excuse her lack of manners."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I struggled all night and most of the morning on if I should clue the club in on what I found out about Bri. I decided to hold off on it until I talked to her one on one or at least talked to her. At this point I didn't care if she said Happy needed to be present for the conversation.

"Power couple alert." Tig nodded towards the door. Bri and Happy strolled in side by side. They looked like an odd biker couple. Happy looked scary but Bri looked just as scary in her own unique way.

"Hi Juan." Bri smiled at me. "I got your message, let's talk yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled back. "Let's talk. Outside?"

"Sure." She shrugged and walked back towards the door. I followed her, hoping this wouldn't end with me being shoved into something.

"I did a little digging on you." I blurted as we sat down.

"So?" She searched my face. "What I did there, it has no hold here. Here I'm just a Dr."

"A Dr with a shitload of power." I scoffed.

"Look, Juan." She started. "I don't know what caused you to go looking into who I was when I was married but nothing good will come of it. Believe me."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, all of a sudden feeling dumb for even bringing this search up to her.

"Jax and I hugged it out." She smiled. "If you give this to him, it'll make him more paranoid than ever."

"You hugged it out? With Jax?" I felt my face fall.

"Yeah, in jail. That's not the point though. The point is we're not on the verge of going to war. I suggest that if you want to stay alive and well, you won't go blabbing what you found to the club." She crossed her arms. "If you do, I won't be mad, but I wouldn't be able to call you a friend anymore."

"Speaking of friends." I quickly changed the subject. "How are you and Natalie?"

She laughed. "We're complete shit. All of a sudden she's dating you and I'm not worth her time or effort. I'm sure she used me to further herself."

"She is being petty about shit." I nodded.

"It is what it is." She smiled.

"Congratulations on the baby." I forced a smile.

"Ouch. Don't look so happy for me Juan." She shook her head and stood. "You about to judge me like Tara did?"

"Nope, I'm about to be a dad to a baby I didn't help create. I'm not about to judge you because I don't want to be judged." I smiled.

"You know who her ex is right?" She linked her arm through mine.

I shook my head no. I never even thought to ask Natalie exactly who her ex was. I never thought it to be important but now that Bri brought it up, I just needed to know. "Who?"

"Fiasco." She smirked. "Small ass world right?"

"Very small." I pulled open the doors and we stepped inside. I quickly scanned the space for Natalie but I couldn't find her. She had to be in one of the rooms fast asleep again.

"Play your hand if you need to Juan." She smiled. "I'll be upset but it's business and I get it."

I smiled and nodded, not sure if I should bare her truths to the club just yet. We already had Marks to deal with and he was a massive threat. We didn't need another one breathing down our necks.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Hap." I whispered in his ear. "Juice knows about the Russia shit."

"How?" He looked at me.

"Looked it up." I shrugged. "I think he'll bring it up. I know it's not a huge deal, I just don't want shit to become fucked up over bullshit charges my ex had stuck to me. That shit almost got me kicked from school."

"I know Brianna. If he brings it up, I'll fucking handle him." He glared in Juice's direction. A menacing glimmer in his dark eyes.

"Police!" Juice yelled out as he looked at the monitor set on the bar's corner.

"Fuck." I muttered as I slid off the coach and stood next to Happy who was on edge and ready to guard me at all costs.

"Stay quiet." He kissed me softly. "Don't try to fuckin' talk back to me or the cops if they grab us. Be cool."

"Ok." I nodded as the officers came in like they owned the place. Smug expressions plastered on their faces as they looked around.

"Look at this." The bald sheriff spoke. "Rumors are true, SAMCRO is free."

"Can I help you Roosevelt?" Jax asked from his seat at the bar.

"Yes, actually. You can tell me how you managed to get sprung." He smiled.

"Well Sheriff, we got family who cares about us." Jax smirked.

"I don't doubt that. I'm interested in that family." He looked around and stopped when his eyes landed on me. I shifted uneasily and Happy stepped out in front of me. "Miss Hohrykova." He walked over to us.

I swallowed hard. "It's Dr. Hohrykova." I managed to get out.

"Well," he chuckled. "Another Dr?"

"Yeah." Jax said. "Starting a collection."

"You, Dr. Hohrykova. I'm afraid I need to take you in." Roosevelt smiled at me. I wanted to slap the look off of his face.

"For what?" I asked as I stepped around Happy.

"Let's see, disorder, assault, possession." He read off the paper in his hand.

I laughed. "You have the wrong sister. Those are Nikola's charges."

"I'm going to have take you down to the station anyways." He said. "This looks like you." He tapped on the piece of folded paper.

"She's my sister!" I yelled. "Don't touch me." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "I'll go with you but not in cuffs."

#

"Miss Katarzyna Hohrykova." Roosevelt said as he entered the interview. I was sitting in a hard metal chair. My right hand cuffed to the table in front of me.

"Dr. Hohrykova." I smiled. "Let's get down to it."

"You bailed all the guys out, correct?" He sat down across from me.

"I did do that." I nodded. "What's it to you?"

"They're outlaws. I want to know why a doctor would put up money and collateral to bail out a handful of outlaws."

I shrugged. "I'm dating one of them."

He leaned back and smirked. "Of course you are. Let me guess, you're Teller's side chick? He has a thing for doctors and blondes."

I shook my head. "Nope. Not Teller."

"Juan Carlos?" He asked. "He seems like he could be your type."

I laughed. "Nope. Not Juice either. I'm with Happy."

His mouth fell open. He wasn't expecting that at all. "Happy Lowman?"

"Yes. Happy Lowman." I smiled. "If you cannot tell by the smiley faces all over me." I flashed the ring on the chain around my neck and the barbell in my tongue. "True love."

"I'll never understand why the gorgeous ones throw away love on an outlaw who can't be saved." She shook his head.

"I'm not trying to save him or change him. I'm just loving him and he's loving me right back." I tapped the table in front of me. "What do you want Sheriff?"

"I want to know how you linked up with a known criminal?" He folded his hands on the table. "You were born in Russia, spent time in the Ukraine and Scotland before ending up in New York before settling over here. How'd you go from daughter of an arms dealer to an old lady?"

I shrugged. "I met him through his mom." I smiled. "Am I being charged for anything?"

"Nope. Might hold you for questioning a little longer." He stood.

"I cannot stay here. I'm pregnant." I rattled the cuff against the table.

"Jesus." He ran a hand over his bald head. "I'll let you go but keep your nose clean Dr. Would hate to see you get taken down like Tara. She can't even work in Saint Thomas because of the club."

"Well thank God I work in SF and not Charming. I don't even live here." I smiled.

"Still, don't fall too far in." He smiled as he uncuffed my hand.

"Oh, I won't." I smiled at him. "You should play nice more often. It suits you real well Sheriff."

"I can't play nice with outlaws." He shook his head as he pulled the door open and let me walk out before him. "I got my eyes on you AND the club."

"Why'd you think I was with Teller?" I turned back to him.

"He's the president." He grinned. "I thought every female went after him."

"You were mistaken. I like the scary ones. Jax is too pretty. We'd fight over the mirror in the morning and hair product." I laughed and he joined in.

"Thanks for that image." He smiled as he walked me down the steps of the station. "Stay out of trouble."

"I will try my hardest." I gave him a small wave. "Ooomph. My ride is here."

"Take care Doc." He waved

"You too." I nodded.

"Leave it to your ass to make friends with the guy who hauled your ass down here." Happy shook his head as his hands found my hips. "You good though Bri?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." I smiled at him. "We can't fuck here."

He frowned at me. "You never let me have any public lovin'."

"Lies." I shook my head. "There was the beach, the pier, FunTown, countless others. Remember the dressing room in Nordstrom?"

"Yeah." He gave me a sheepish grin. "I hate to do this but I got orders to bring you back to the clubhouse."

"Of course." I frowned at him.

"Baby girl." He rasped. "Don't fight it, just talk to him and then we can leave."

"Do you think I look like I'd be into Jax?" I watched him climb on his bike.

"Yup." He laughed. "You're looking a little white trash."

I let my mouth fall open and smacked him. "I can't believe you just said that shit Happy. I'm going to tell Ma you're being a grump in the face!"

"Nah. Don't do that." He smirked. I slid on the back of his bike and held on to him tightly. He started his bike and pulled off, driving a little more reckless than normal the short distance back to the clubhouse.

#

I found Jax not in the chapel but in his old apartment at the back of the clubhouse. When I walked in he was writing in a small notebook. I clenched my jaw and tapped him on the shoulder. Pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Bri." He rasped. His voice was pleasant but didn't have the same affect on me that Happy did when his voice was low and raspy.

"Jax." I blinked down at him.

"What'd he want to know?" He patted his bed and I sat down.

"Why I bailed you out and my connection to you. Can you believe he thought I was with you?" I laughed. "I told him the bare bones, I'm with Happy and I bailed you out because of that and nothing more."

"Good." He smirked. "We'd make a good looking couple."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not my type Jackson Teller. I like my men brown and with tattoos all over."

He laughed. "I tried." He stood up and I did the same and we both walked out of the apartment.

"One day your mouth will get you in trouble with Happy." I sighed. "Keep it in check, no disrespect."

"Noted." He smirked and went a different way while I looked for Happy. Who I found sitting on one of the leather sofas. Trashy croweaters talking to him.

I met his gaze and narrowed my eyes at him and he just shrugged in response. I stalked over to him and the two women scattered away like roaches. "Seriously?"

"What?" He smirked.

"You're trying to get a rise out of me." I crossed my arms. "I can't fight now babe."

"Come here." He pulled me down onto his lap. "I like when you're all jealous and shit."

"Noo." I smiled. "They can have you if they want you, I'm not jealous. I'm territorial and hate sharing."

"I hate sharing. I get jealous." He smirked slightly. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." I grinned. "Killer."

"Queen." He squeezed my legs. "Here comes your best friend."

"Kozik!" I yelled out, he smiled. Both puppies at his booted feet.

"Banana." He said. "Tacoma is a bitch just like you."

"Watch it." Happy sneered.

"I need to talk with you two at the house if you come back later Herman." I slid off Happy's lap. "It's important shit. Involves the Family and your fuck buddy Nikola."

He smirked at me. "Nik." He sighed. "Girl knows how to take a pop shot to the face without closing her eyes. It's a heavenly sight."

"Ha!" I shook my head. "She loves a White Christmas."

"What?" He looked at me with intrigue in his eyes.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Telllll me." He grabbed my arms. "Brianna Banana."

"It's a more acceptable term for a facial. I can't go around saying oh my sister likes getting her face blasted with sperm." I shook my head. "White Christmas."

"Perfect movie title for a porn film." He chuckled. "Going to pitch it to Jax."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I was sitting at the bar when Natalie came rushing back into the clubhouse. She had left earlier to meet a friend for lunch and it was just now nearing nine. I had been a little worried and had texted and called her but she hadn't responded to anything.

"Babe." She whispered. "Can we talk in private?" She looked at me with scared eyes and I could tell she had been crying.

I slid off my stool and grabbed her hands. Taking her to the back away from eyes and open ears. When we were safely tucked away into my old room I looked at her and frowned. "What happened?"

"I fucked up so bad." She cried. Pulling at her hair with trembling fingers.

"What did you do?" I pushed away from her so I could really take in her appearance.

"I was at lunch and a police officer picked me up and I sort of told him some shit that I probably shouldn't have about Bri." She shook her head. "I was just scared and I wanted to get out of there!"

"What exactly did you say to him?" I asked her.

"I just mentioned the Family. I didn't say shit about the club or anything about you." She sat on the bed and her body started shaking with sobs. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"I believe you." I lied. "We have to tell Bri."

"I can't. I really can't! She will KILL me." She covered her face with her hands. "I fucked her over and I can't make it right. J, I'm going to get killed by her or Happy when I have Luna. I just know it will happen."

I pulled her into a hug. "I'll protect you but you have to tell her. So she'll be prepared."

"Will you go with me to tell her?" She asked and all I could do was nod. I knew Bri would be out for blood as soon as she heard the news, but I doubted that I could fully protect Natalie. Not only had she put her so called best friend in the line of fire but it also put my club in the line of fire and that was something that didn't sit right with me. I didn't think she spilled her guts on accident, something more had to have happened.

* * *

_**Oh what? Bet you guys didn't see that coming? If you did, well I need to become a better writer. Lol leave it to Natalie to disturb the peace.**_


	25. Chapter 25 Favorite

**Lets just get to the confrontation and a trip to Walmart.**

* * *

Natalie POV

I wasn't sure why I had let Juice talk me into going to Bri's and letting her know exactly what I did. I was scared shitless of the girl. She was a sweetheart naturally but when she was angered she was relentless and violent and I was about to be on the receiving end of her infamous outbursts.

"I don't think this is smart." I said to Juice as I looked at the new house Bri and Happy had moved into. It was a mini mansion.

"It's the right thing to do." He looked at me with his brown eyes and I nodded slowly as we got out of the car.

"I hope she doesn't kill me." I sighed as we made our way to the front door. My hands becoming clammy as I hit the doorbell. It sounded then small barks came from within.

The heavy wooden door opened and a shirtless Happy smirked at us. "What do you idiots want?"

"I…I…um need to talk to Bri. It's serious, ok?" I managed to get out.

"She's asleep." He rasped as he stood to the side and let us in. "I'll go grab her. This better be a fuckin' emergency. She needs her fuckin' sleep."

"It is." Juice nodded. "Would have called if it could be handled tomorrow."

"Follow me." He said, as he walked further into the house. This house was twice as big as the last place. "Wait in here." He pointed to a sitting room.

"Ok." I smiled and took a seat on the leather couch. It was Bri's house for sure. Leather, lace, and the always present furs.

"It'll be fine." Juice squeezed my hand and kissed me softly. Sending more guilt throughout my body.

We looked at each other when we heard Russian echo through the hallway. No doubt a grumpy Bri was making her way to us and of course she was whisper shouting at Happy in a language he didn't even know.

She appeared in the archway. Her piled on top of her head. A Reaper Crew shirt on, that barely covered her. "What was so important that I had to woken, ya?" Her voice was raspy and her accent was prominent as she looked at us both. "Did something happen to the baby?" Her eyes went wide in panic and she hurried over to us.

"No." I whispered. "Something worse."

She stretched her arms above her head on a yawn. The shirt rising up to reveal her panties. "What's worse than losing a baby?"

"Um." I stood and tried my best to keep eye contact with her. "The police picked me up."

She smiled. "So? They picked me up earlier today and asked why I bailed out the guys." She shrugged.

"Well he asked me about you. The bald black guy. Sheriff Roosevelt." I looked at my hands.

"I don't like where this is going at all." She crossed her arms. "Spit it the fuck out already Natalie."

"I told him about you and the Family. I didn't mean to. I just got scared! Bri I am so sorry. I didn't want to be thrown in jail. I'm pregnant." I started to cry and avoided making eye contact as she processed what I had said to her.

"Alright." She said.

"That's it?" I looked at her through blurred vision.

"I obviously cannot hit you can I?" She straightened herself out to her full height and looked down at me with dark grey eyes. "I will deal with you when and if you manage to give birth to your daughter. Until then go the fuck away. You're dead to me Natalie. I should have left your ass on the pole where I fucking found your trashy ass."

"Bri." I shook with sobs. "You don't mean that we're best friends! Sisters!"

"You're nothing to me anymore Natalie. What did he threaten you with to make you turn on me quick and without a second fucking thought?" She moved forward and Happy placed a heavily tattooed arm between us.

"Bri. Calm down. She's not worth the energy." He looked at me and back to her. "Told you she was just a slut."

"Watch it." Juice stood up to face Happy. "Respect her, she's my lady."

"Get your lady and fuck out of our home." Happy rasped. "She's upsetting my Queen and I can't have that shit."

Bri stared down at me with a sheer look of disappointment. "Bye bitch."

"Bri." I cried. "I'm so sorry. I swear."

"Just get the fuck out Natalie." She hissed. "Don't come back here. Juan, you pick your side. She just fucked us all over. If I go down the club unfortunately comes with me."

"Let's go Natalie." He said. "Get you home and comfortable."

We walked out of the house, hand in hand. We made is half way down the walk before we heard Bri let out a blood curdling scream. I cringed and clutched the front of his shirt.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Fuck!" I yelled as I hurled another vase across the room. "That fucking stupid ass bitch."

"Calm down." Happy wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Not worth this. Keep Lil Happy in mind baby girl."

I melted into him. "Hap, I'm fucked."

"I'll get us through this." He whispered against my neck. "I promise you that Brianna. She'll pay for this fuck up."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you and me. Us. The baby. The police could dig into this shit and I'll be in trouble." I felt the hot tears fall from my eyes. "I can't take your club down with me. I can't take you down with me. I can't."

"Shh." He rubbed my back. "Relax, we got a little time. Call who you gotta."

"Shit, Hap. Baby, look at me. Go to Jax, tell him that they need to have the security cameras at the bike shop wiped clean." I nodded. "Remove yourselves from this shit."

"Bri. Calm the fuck down. Look at me." He turned my face to him. "Calm down. I need you to stay calm. You can panic when and if Roosevelt comes after you. Right now we need to be calm to fix shit."

I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled me tight against him. "Let's go lay down, you don't have to sleep but you do need to lay down and fucking relax. I told you not to trust that slut or that idiot."

"Can you not say I told you so right now babe?" I gave him a weak smile as he lifted me up and carried me to our room.

"I told you so." He smirked. "It's OK, I hope you learn from this shit."

#

Laying in bed wrapped in my babe's muscular arms was relaxing to say the least. The feel of his chest rise and fall while he slept was comforting. I was still feeling betrayed and fucked over by Natalie. Out of all the people to fuck me over, I didn't think it would be her. I thought the club would honestly give me up before the woman I called my sister did.

"Stop thinking." His voice came out even sexier than normal.

"I can't help it." I ran a hand over his abs and sighed.

"I can hear your thoughts baby girl." He pulled me on top of him. "Relax, I know this is fuckin' hard for you. I can't imagine getting fucked over like that."

"The enforcers and my dad will be here soon to wipe down everything and move any illegal guns." I sighed. "I warned the Mayans and Aztecs. So they're laying low."

"You work fast." He cupped my ass.

"No, I text fast." I kissed his chin. "Have to toss the phone."

"Just chill. Enjoy this." He tugged on my bun.

"I am enjoying it." I sighed. "I'm enjoying it a lot. Go to sleep."

I watched Happy drift off to sleep, and listened for awhile as his breathing slowed and became a light snore. He looked peaceful. I slid off him and headed for the kitchen. There was no way I was going to sleep with all this shit on my mind.

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

"Brianna Banana." I laughed as I saw her sitting on the kitchen counter. A bowl of cereal in her hands. "Cravings?"

"Hey H." Her voice sounded sad.

"Who made you sad?" I hopped on the counter next to her.

"Natalie snitched to the police on me about the Family so now I'm worried about how it's all going to unfold and who's going to be dragged down with me." She sighed and set the bowl beside her and looked at me.

"I will kill her." I said. "I don't give a fuck if she's pregnant or not."

"Not necessary, I'll handle it when the time comes. I'm not dwelling on her

I need to get shit in order for if the police come after me. I need you and Happy to be away from this shit."

"Relax." I smiled. "Herman is going to need his mom to fuckin' chill out."

"I'm not naming my baby Herman." She laughed.

"I'm going to sell you on that name one day." I chuckled. "You wanna sit outside and look at stupid stars like we did when we first became best friends."

"Yeah, that'd be nice H." She smiled at me and slid off the counter. Her socked feet making a hush thud on the tiled floor.

"How is it you're simple to please but I get a fuckin' headache trying to understand you?" I looked at her as I pulled open the French doors leading to the impossibly sprawling backyard.

She shrugged as we took a seat on the swing. "Maybe if you stopped trying the understanding would come easy. I think Happy had the same problem, that's why I'm so honest with him so he never has to guess anything about me."

"You can't do that for me?" I squeezed her hand. "I would like to be in on your thoughts every once in awhile."

"Herm the Worm." She laughed. "I'm going go to tell you something."

"Alright kid." I braced myself to get a tongue lashing from her.

"If I let you into my thoughts, I'm pretty sure we'd be crossing some unspoken boundary. We're best friends, I can tell you a whole lot of shit but then I have to tell Happy everything. He's my King. You're like the King's hand. You're privvy to shit you need to know." She sighed. "Get it?"

"Lost me at King's hand." I shook my head.

"King's hand fights for the King, counsels the King, protects the a King." She laughed. "You don't watch Game of Thrones? You even heard of it?"

"I watched one episode but I fell asleep. Not enough fuckin' for me. The blonde chick with the white hair. I like her, tits are too small but you can enhance them." I laughed. "You're going to get me caught up one of these days I swear."

"Not on purpose. I told Happy the night I met you that things would probably become complicated at one point. He shrugged and was 'don't fuck him and we're good'." She sighed. "You just need your own Brianna Banana. My best friend Giselle from Queens is flying in. You'll love her, blonde, big fits, a kinky bitch."

"She gonna have that annoying accent like you and Juice?" I grunted.

"What accent?" She sounded genuinely shocked at the mention of an accent.

"You got an accent kid." I laughed. "You sound like Juice but with a hint of Russian."

"I don't have a fucking accent Kozik." She laughed. "I sound like you."

"Ha! You keep telling yourself that shit Bri." I sighed. "Russian Barbie as Gem calls you."

"I have some choice names I want to call her." She stood from the swing. "We should have brought the puppies outside with us."

"Your puppy is the furry version of 'll be nice as can be one minute then the next she'll be trying to attack Tosca. Or me." I stood up and placed my arm on her shoulders. She was taller than most women I knew and it made shit like this less awkward to do.

"What do you guys be doing to my Tacoma?" She poked me in my side. "Let's go in. I appreciate the distraction H."

"Yeah me too. Your sister! She's driving me nuts. Got hit today because apparently I forgot our two week anniversary. I wasn't aware we were even a couple!"

She laughed and shook her head. "You're in for it. I'm the calm one when it comes to Hohrykova tempers."

"Great." I swallowed. "So when is Giselle getting in?"

"Day after tomorrow. Given I don't get hauled away in handcuffs." She frowned. "I'm heading back to bed. Gonna sleep vicariously through Hap."

"Night Bri." I gave her a hug and she squeezed back.

"Night Herm." She laughed and took off back towards her room. Leaving me to my own thoughts and feelings.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

After managing to peel Natalie off of me, I showered and dressed. I was on a mention to tell Jax about the major fuck up Natalie made. I also had to scramble to save her. Jax would no doubt be pissed about everything. See her as an unnecessary liability but I was going to do my best to watch out for her ass. She took dumb blonde to a whole new level yesterday by talking to the police about Bri's criminal history.

"Don't do it." Bri's voice whispered in my ear. "Pick the right side." I shook my head before I started up my bike. I needed to get Bri completely out of my system.

#

I knocked on Jax's door. Softly at first. Then harder before I was full out pounding on it. I had called him but he didn't answer, it went straight to voicemail. I pounded a few more times before the door flew open and I fell forward. Jax was standing shirtless with a gun pointed at me.

"Jesus." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you some huge news." I panted. "I tried calling!"

He pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. We sat in the kitchen and he looked at me. "What's so important that you got me up this early?"

"Natalie snitched on Brianna and the Family to Roosevelt." I said. "It could go south real fast. I think we need to take some precautions to ensure we don't look like we're aligned to heavily with her."

"Shit." He smacked the table, sending his gun tumbling to the floor. "Roosevelt take her in?"

"Not yet." I shook my head. "I just wanted to tell you."

"That explains why Hap had left me a voicemail last night. I didn't call him back yet." He stood up. "Fuck!"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Get her to meet somewhere out of sight of Roosevelt. Can you do that?" He looked at me. A pained expression on his face.

"How do you feel about Walmart?" I smiled. "It's so much in plain sight no one will think a meeting would happen inside of one."

He smirked slowly and shokk his head. "Set it up. I trust you on this."

#

"I can't believe we're conducting business here." Bobby shook his head as we stood in the sporting goods section of Walmart.

"Believe it." I smirked as I rotated the boxes on the shelf next to me to face one direction. "It's the last place you'd think to find bikers."

"Where is she?" Jax looked at his watch for the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes.

As if on cue, Bri appeared. My mouth falling open at the sight of her. She was in a business suit. Not the stuffy kind, the kind porn scenes are made of. Tight skirt, blouse, and jacket. On top of that was a pristine white Dr's coat. Her heels hit against the floor as she got closer and closer before she was hugging Jax and the others, before finally hugging me.

"Hi." She smiled. "Sorry about the get up, I just came from a meeting at the firm and had no change of clothes."

"No problem." Jax licked his lips and have her a full body scan with his eyes. "We came to talk to you about the Natalie thing."

"Yeah, Juice filled me in." She smirked. "Its being handled."

"How?" I asked her.

"I had everything at the shop wiped. It's closed for a remodel. The document we signed, well here it is." She handed him a rolled up piece a paper. "Only copy. I'm diatancing myself from you guys in a business sense. The Aztecs and Mayans as well. If I go down it'll be the Family only. Not you all."

"What about Natalie?" Jax asked and I was grateful, I didn't want to be the one who brought her well being up.

"She's being handled." She smirked. "Got eyes on her. Can't get rid of her obviously. I am pretty sure she was coerced into spilling her guts."

"What?" I asked.

"Natalie, I don't think she got spooked and just started blabbing away. I think someone got to her. It's not sitting right with me. Like she's dumb but afraid is something she never was and never will be." She sighed.

"Who would have put her up to it though?" Jax asked. "Any idea."

"Nope, but it has to be someone inside my organization. So like I said, distance yourselves. Be smart and let me handle this shit. If it starts going south I'll keep you informed." She looked around and nodded. "Sorry."

"Can I just say, if you were my doc I'd never miss a physical." Tig smirked at Bri and she shook her head.

"I'm a plastic surgeon. I do boobs, noses, and suck fat out of rich housewives." She smiled. "If you ever wanna fix that nose, give me a call." She handed him a card.

Tig's smirk fell and he ran a finger over his nose. "Kozik is the one who broke it, then Happy broke it."

She smiled. "What? My two favorites beat up my least favorite?"

"That hurt." He frowned. "Hurt so much Brianna."

"We all know I'm her first favorite." Jax said. "Hap and Koz are respectfully second and third. She just won't admit that."

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "If anyone's secretly my favorite it would have to be the prospect. He has only said hi to me once, but I feel a real connection blooming." She laughed. "I have to go though. Unlike you guys, I have a 9 to 5."

"Stay in touch." Jax said and she lifted her hand in the hair as she walked off. "Happy, make sure she gets to her car safe."

"Alright pres." He nodded and ran to catch up with Bri. His arm snaking around her waist.

"You think she'd give me some implants?" Tig broke the silence.

"You tryna tell us something Tig?" I asked.

"I want a pair to play with." He smirked and lifted his hands. "You know I like tits."

We all laughed and headed outside to our bikes just in time to see Bri's newest car speed away followed by the usual white SUVs that always seemed to be around.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you loved the last chapter. I can say there's more Natalie and Juice drama to come. Like Hap says they're both idiots.


	26. Chapter 26 Fur

_**Booo Natalie &amp; Juice lol I appreciate the reviews. Enjoy the drama that is building. Starting with this chapter**_

* * *

Natalie POV

"You did good Natalie." Bri's mom smiled down at me. I just blinked up at her. Her icy appearance scared me almost as much as Happy's did. "The Family is scrambling."

I shrugged as she handed me the white envelope stuffed full of cash. "Thanks." I shifted. "I feel really bad about what I did. I don't want to help you anymore."

"Child, you've already screwed her over. You don't have to help me anymore, I already got what I wanted out of you." Her tone was harsh. "I don't care if you feel bad about it. It's done and that is that."

"You're a bitch." I shook my head. I betrayed my best friend for money. I was dumb and now I had to watch my back every single time I wasn't around Juice. Who seemed to be growing distant with me.

"I do what I have to. Katarzyna will come around to see things my way when her Family crumbles. She'll come over to my Family. Her rightful one." She smiled and straightened out her white pant suit. "You can leave now."

"I have nowhere to go." I sighed as I stood up.

"Then you can stay here, just make yourself scarce." She waved and walked off leaving me sitting in the uncomfortable kitchen chair.

I knew I could go back to the home I shared with Juice, but he wouldn't be there and I was afraid to be alone. Every time I went off I felt like I was being watched. It wasn't paranoia, it was a cold hard fact. I was being watched by Bri and possibly even Sons of Anarchy.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

To say having the what seemed like the whole California police force barge into my home was scary, didn't do it justice. This shit was terrifying. I felt helpless as they placed me in cuffs and had me sit in the middle of the action. I watched my home get destroyed by officers on a mission to find anything incriminating.

"I have a gun safe." I spoke calmly to Sheriff Roosevelt. "It's in the basement. The combination is 2011."

"Anything illegal?" He smirked at me.

"Nope. I have a license to deal arms. Everything is legal and registered." I shrugged.

"Anything else I should know about?" He looked at me.

"I have nothing to hide. I just thought I'd let you know about the safes." I turned away. Hiding my face from him as I felt the tears threaten to fall.

"Appreciate that, your cooperation makes my job easier." He nodded and headed off towards the basement no doubt.

"Bri." I saw my dad flutter through the group of officers buzzing around the house. "I got Aleksandr's call."

"I'm OK." I lied. "I'll be fine." It was another lie.

"I'll get you bailed out honey." He placed a large hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Don't say more than toy need to."

"I know the drill." I smirked. "Just tell Happy ok."

"Of course." He smiled. "Stay strong my darling, for you are not alone in this. We are with you. We stand beside you, not silent nor without purpose. We stand with you, our Queen."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Very poetic." I nodded. I always hated when my dad attempted to be poetic and speechy. He watched too many episodes of the Tudors and it had rubbed off on him. I watched him go. No one seeming to care or acknowledge him. Too busy caught up in the task at hand.

#

Jail, jail, jail, I said over and over in my mind. I was headed to jail. A place I had managed to successfully avoid since coming back to the states to finish school and become the thing I always wanted to be; a doctor. I was a doctor who had gotten arrested because my ex best friend had turned on me.

"Hohrykova." The officer loading me into the squad car said. "Finally good to see the Queen." He wiggled his finger and I caught a glimpse of the skull ring. He was one of mine. He was going to be of help if I needed it.

"Get her to the station." Roosevelt said. "I'll ride with you." He smiled and slid into the passenger seat.

The ride back to the station was short. I knew it had to be one of the bigger stations in the county. It was better secure than Charming's station.

"Let's book her." A fat officer said. "Faster she gets booked the faster she goes to jail."

"What are the charges?" I asked him. "Can't book me, can't send me off to jail unless I'm being charged with something."

"I'll fill you in." Roosevelt smiled. "Get her into an interview room."

#

"Dr. Hohrykova." Roosevelt said as he took a seat across from me. A satisfied smirk on his face. I wanted to reach across and smack him. "You care to fill me in on the Family?"

"No idea what you're talking about." I shrugged. "What Family?"

"The Russian mafia. Don't play dumb." He laughed. "Doesn't suit you."

"What would I be doing with information on the Russian Mafia?" I shook my head. "I know nothing."

"Come on. You know you know something." He opened a folder and placed it before me. "Your deceased husband, he ran things right? Now it's in your charge."

I shrugged. "I mean, I do have a dead husband."

"How did he die?" He irked an eyebrow and studied my face.

"He was shot." I replied. "I shot him, it was self defense."

"He was also stabbed." He shook his head. "Overkill don't you think so?"

"Nope." I smiled. "He had to die, like a lot."

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"Nothing. I mean, isn't your job to take criminals off the streets?" I asked. "Do I seem like a criminal to you?"

"Criminals come in all shapes and sizes." He tilted his head. "Some obvious and others not so much."

"I'm not a criminal, I don't have anything else to say. I have a question though. Can I get something to eat, I'm pregnant and I'd hate to have to sue the police station if anything bad happened to myself or my baby." I smiled politely at him.

"I'll see what I can do." He stood and walked out of the small room.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

I must have listened to Bri's dad's voicemail a hundred times in the last five minutes. He said she had been picked up. My Queen was in custody and my home was in shambles. The police had done a number on it and hadn't bothered to pick up their mess. The prospect volunteered to clean but I didn't want the club in my home without clearing it with Bri first.

"Shit." I muttered as I flung a vase across the room. It smashed against the wall and the bits rained down on to the floor.

"She's going to be fine." Kozik said from his spot against the wall. "She'll be out in two days if they aren't charging her with shit."

"She's pregnant." I rubbed my head. "She doesn't need to be in there to begin with."

"I know Hap." He shook his head. "She will be fine."

I just nodded. "I can't deal with this shit."

"Lowman," he started. "She's got a hold on you."

"I'm in love with her. She's in trouble. She's pregnant with my child and I can't do shit to protect her when she's in there."

"You can't protect her if you go to jail either brother. You need to fuckin' relax and keep your head brother." He patted me on the back. "You'll get your old lady back."

"She's my Queen, not my old lady." I smirked.

"Damn." He smiled. "Deep hold on you. A hold stronger than my hair gel and Jax's put together."

"Shave it." I ran a hand over my smooth head. "You'll lose it anyways old man."

"Old?" He laughed. "You're old too."

"Nah." I shook my head. "I'm still young and vital."

"How old is Bri anyways? 30? 34?" He smiled.

"She'd kill you if she heard you say that. She's almost 29." I shrugged. "Birthday is in two weeks."

"We gotta spring her before then." He nodded. "I'm going to call Nikola."

"Why would you call that drunk?" I asked.

"Remember the other night banana was like I need to talk to you and hap about the Family and Nik." He furrowed his brow in deep thought. "Maybe Nik knows what she was going to tell us, she could help us."

"Then get her ass here." I barked.

"Don't stare when she gets here." He pointed at my eyes.

"Why would I?" I narrowed my glare at him.

"You'll see why bro." He laughed. "But she's my play thing so don't go getting any ideas when she gets here."

"Play thing." I shook my head. "Keep her. I'm focused on my Queen. Grow up and get one!"

"Oh shut the fuck up Mr. Fuck every croweater and sweetbutt." He smirked. "Don't forget where you came from and who you came on."

"Screw you Kozik. That was ages ago." I smiled. "I'm faithful now."

"Oh I know. I can't complain the women flock to me now." He said as he dialed Nik.

#

I had to stare at Nik. I couldn't help myself. I was so fucking intrigued on how much she looked like Bri. It was insane. She was just a paler, version of my Bri.

"Dude, stop staring." Kozik punched me in the arm and I hit him back.

"She looks like Bri!" I looked at him. "Twins."

"I'm like twenty two but whatever." She chimed. "What do you guys need? I'm late for important shit."

"Your sister got arrested." I said.

"True shit?" She asked at me. "I get arrested all the time."

"She's been arrested because of the Family." I added. "Know anything we can use to help her?"

"Ya." She smiled. "She can't be arrested for that here unless they've done a crime. Otherwise she has to be deported back to her birth country."

"What?" Kozik asked.

"The family is Russian. No members have gotten arrested here or been involved in any trackable criminal acts. So if they can't pin them to something here all they can do is release her and see if Russia wants to intervne but I doubt she will." She tilted her head and blew a bubble with her gum. Bri's immature blonde twin.

"How do you know this?" I asked her. "You're not in with the Family."

"I am with the times, there is the internet. Have you heard of it or what?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at me. They were sisters for sure.

"Yeah." I smirked. "You're her sister for sure. You know how many times you made my lady upset because she had to bail your stupid ass out of jail or cart you off to rehab?"

She turned her head and didn't speak.

"Thought so." I stood up. "You're going to help her out. I don't care what you gotta do but you owe it to her to tell us every fucking thing we need to know. Do you know why she wanted to talk to us about you and the Family?"

"Our mom." She sighed. "She's in town and is out to shut down Bri's Family and give her own Family total power."

"What?" I asked her. "I know she's in town but why would she go against her own daughter?"

"Because she refuses to marry another Russian enforcer." She looked at me. "I don't know anymore than that."

"Well, Hap, haven't even met the mom and she's already on the move to replace you." Kozik smiled and I glared at him.

"I'm going to get her home." I nodded. "No other fuckin' choice."

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

Roosevelt had managed to bring me food. A sandwich and chips. I had ate it all and I was still hungry and debating if I wanted to use my call to order a pizza.

"Brianna." Roosevelt came in with a woman in a harsh ill fitting pant suit. "Agent McKinnon." He gestured towards her.

"Can I get a pizza?" I asked, ignoring the woman all together. "I'm still hungry."

"Just going to ignore me?" The agent sat down across from me. "Mrs. Mikhailova?"

"Dr. Hohrykova." I smiled. "Can I have a pizza? I'll tell you something if I can get a pizza."

"Tell me what?" She asked. Her eyebrows wiggled like caterpillars above her deepset brown eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret." I sniffed. "I got one that I think you'll absolutely love."

"Does it involve the Russian Mafia?" Roosevelt.

"I guess you'll find out if I get that pizza." I shook the cuffs on my wrists and frowned.

"We can't do that." McKinnon said.

"Fine, get me my lawyers." I knocked on the table.

"Lawyers?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, lawyers. As in not one but six." I sighed. "Can never have too many lawyers."

"Not necessary. I just have a simple question for you." McKinnon smirked. Her smiled was cocky and crooked. She was more masculine than feminine.

"Ask." I sat up straighter in my chair and made the cuffs clink against the table a few times.

"You recognize this?" She slid an open folder across the table.

I studied the picture carefully. I recognized everyone in it right away and slowly looked back up at her. "Why are you taking pictures of my dad and step mom and siblings?"

"Because he's a Russian power player." She tapped the picture. "He is using his arms business as a front to sell illegal weapons to criminals."

"What?" I pretended to be shocked. "My dad would never do that shit! He has young kids!" I shook my head and frowned. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I know he's out to take Mikhailov's spot, but there's one slight problem with him taking over." She smiled and pointed at me. "You dear, you're the heir to the Russian Mafia."

"I am a doctor." I scoffed. "No interest in this Russian Mafia business. I'm not sure why I'd be in his way if he wanted to go after the spot. His life." I shrugged.

"No interest, yet you married a known mob boss." She placed another folder in front of me.

"I married who my parents wanted me to. It was a forced marriage." I sighed. "Can I get my lawyer in here now?"

"Sure." She smiled. "I'll get right on that for you." She left the folders and walked out of the room. Roosevelt on her heels. I knew it would be awhile before she put in a call to my lawyer. She was trying to break me but she wasn't going to get anything out of me.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

It had been two long days. Two days without Bri by my side. I felt different. Empty almost.

"Nothing." I slammed my hands on the kitchen counter. "Fucking bullshit."

"Calm down." Kozik said. "She should be calling to get picked up any minute."

"How the fuck can you be positive through this shit?" I gave him a look. He was smirking, his arms crossed over his chest, Tacoma and Tosca asleep at his feet.

"Because is Bri. Bri!" He yelled. "She's fuckin' full of surprises. Wouldn't be shocked if she managed to kill every officer in the building before escaping. She just has power, you don't gotta worry about her too much." He bent down and scooped up Tacoma and handed her to me. "Cuddle with the puppy, it'll help you calm the fuck down."

"Whatever." I frowned and looked down at the Husky in my arms. Of course Bri would get a dog with so much goddamn fur. I held her away from me and shook my head at the fur that clinged to my black shirt. "Damn."

"We gotta go." Kozik said smacking me on the back of the head. "Jax needs us, in over his head."

"When ain't he?" I placed the puppy on the ground and did my best to shake the fur off of me.

#

It was dark out when we approached the rundown house, just outside of Oakland. I had both of my guns drawn and ready. The pistol that Bri had given me for my last birthday was tucked in the back of my jeans. The handle cool against my back as I slinked around back to breach the door.

"Move." Jax gestured with his hand and I kicked in the back door as Kozik and Chibs kicked down the front door.

"Shit." I muttered as I went down to the ground hard, my guns skittering across the floor. I looked around and saw my brothers hit the ground where they stood.

"Fuck!" I heard Jax yell. "We hit a Russian safehouse."

I looked at what he staring and there it was. Bri's family insignia staring back down at us all.

"We're friendly!" I yelled. "I know Bri." I felt the boot on my back let up a little bit.

"This one." The guy spoke, his accent thick. "Says he knows Bri."

"Test him." The other guy said. "Ask him something about her."

"What is her middle name?" He asked as he yanked me up to my feet.

"No! Idiot." The other guy said. "Something harder than that." He stepped forward and paused in front of me. "What color are her skulls eyes?"

"Grey." I smirked. I knew her tattoo all too well, before and after it was cut up. Unlike the insignia's skull, hers had eyes and they were grey very much like her own eyes were.

"Let them up." He nodded. "What doing here if you are with Bri?"

"One of your men, ran one of mine off the road today." Jax said through gritted teeth. "We followed the guy back here, we had no idea you were the Family."

"We run that guy off because he was with Bri's enemy." The guy smirked. "He needs to know not to fuck over Bri."

"Juice isn't with the enemy." I shook my head. "He's with us, well currently he's in the hospital."

"No." He glared at me. "He was with that bitch Natalie. We have orders to watch her and hurt anyone seen with her."

"Well, he's my guy!" Jax said. "He's hurt bad."

"Are you defending him?" He asked. "I can put you in hospital with him."

"Who gave you the order?" I asked him.

"Bri." He smiled. "Said to make sure the girl doesn't skip town and that anyone seen with girl get picked up or hurt."

"Fuck. Juice and his backward loyalty got him laid up." Jax hissed. "I'm sorry about this."

"I have to tell Bri." He said. "When she's out she can deal with you."

"Thanks man." Jax shook his hand. "This won't happen again."

I shook the guys hand, and went to retrieve my guns and holster them. I was upset at Jax for walking us into an avoidable situation. All he had to do was do a little digging and find out who we were trying to hit before we ran in on impulse. I was tired of taking hit because he wasn't being a leader like he was supposed to be.


	27. Chapter 27 Manicure

Bri POV

"Free to go." Roosevelt said. I had been in holding at a federal lockup for the past three days. The bullshit charges that they wanted to stick on me, had no real hold. McKinnon threatened to deport me, but again that had fallen through. I was a citizen and couldn't be deported unless I had committed a crime worthy enough to be shipped away.

"Thanks for nothing." I flashed him a menacing glare. I was sore, tired, and still craving pizza. More than that I was craving to be in the arms of Happy.

"Just doing my job." He frowned as he pulled open the doors.

"Doing it terribly. You kept a pregnant woman in holding for bullshit charges we both knew weren't going to stick no matter how hard the agent tried to get them to." I walked out into the cold of the night and rubbed my arms. "I thought you were one of the good officers." I looked at him. "Guess I misjudged you by a long shot Sheriff."

"Now Doc, you don't have to be mean." He smiled. "I have to take everything I'm told seriously and you were named as the head of a huge criminal organization."

"Well that makes shit all better." I scoffed as I watched the white SUV pull up to the curb. "Mob boss. Yeah my ass is a mob boss and men actually take orders from me. You should be a fucking comedian."

"Stay out of trouble." He said.

"I can't make any promises. I got a blonde bitch to talk with." I sighed and climbed into the SUV. "You stay out of trouble Eli. Don't go following blonde, I mean blind leads."

#

The house was dark, the mess the cops made had been cleaned. I smiled to myself as I walked through it. I heard the shower running as I passed Kozik's room that had suddenly become more permanent than the temporary week Happy had said he was staying for. I made my way up to the room I shared with Happy and I heard the water running when I walked in.

I smiled, and started peeling my clothes off as I made my way into the bathroom. I paused at the shower and watched the outline of his body before sliding the door open quickly, to come face to face with a gun.

"Bri." He lowered the gun and dropped it to the floor by my feet.

"Really?" I shook my head. "Taken to showering with a damn gun?"

"Can never be too careful." He pulled me in and had me against the wall. "Why the fuck didn't you call me to get your ass?"

"Because." I sighed. "Don't want you getting involved."

"They treated you good?" He rested his hands on my hips. "Do I gotta kill that bald dude?"

"No." I smiled. "There was an agent. She, well. Just know I'll kill her one day soon."

He bit hard on my neck and I let a moan escape my parted lips. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." I met his gaze. "So we gonna fuck now or what?" I smiled and he laughed.

"Anything for my Queen." He lifted me up by my thighs and I wrapped my legs around him tightly.

"Take me Killer. Its been way too long since our last time." I smiled.

"It would have been sooner if you would had let me take you in front of the fuckin' dead guy."

#

"My legs are still tingling." I sighed as I sat up in bed.

"Welcome." He winked at me. "Did you hear about the Sons shit?"

I laughed. "Yeah I did." I squeezed his arms. "I can't believe out of everyone to try to shoot up you guys found the Russians."

"They ran Juice off the road." He rasped. "Put our brother in the hospital. He's in bad shape."

"Good." I smiled. "I told him to pick a side! Do you know what he just did?" I sighed. "He just started beef with the Russians because now they think the Sons are against me in favor of Juice."

"Idiot. Jax didn't think shit through." He shook his head. "You sure you're good, you're awfully calm for someone who spent three days in fed jail."

"No I'm not ok." I looked at him. "Getting worked up isn't going to do shit for me is it?"

"No but it's ok for you to cry and shit. I won't tell anyone." He smiled. "How's Lil Hap?"

"Good. I named him while I was on the inside." I laughed. "Moises Nathaniel."

"No." He shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because if it's a boy we gotta name him Happy Herman." He chuckled. "Me and Koz decided on it when you were on the inside."

"I'm against that." I laughed. "I'll ask Ma for her suggestions. I'm visiting her this weekend with Giselle. Since G is coming out."

"She a slut like Natalie?"

"No. She's not like that babe." I smiled. "You totally called it on Natalie though. I can't believe she fucked me over so hard."

"I can."

"I'm sure my mom had her talk to the police. Only person who makes since, plus the Eagle." I sighed. "The Eagle, Natalie had an Eagle on her shirt the night she came over. I didn't really put it all together until jail. Then I shook it off but now I think its true."

"Your mom fuckin' set your ass up." He shook his head. "First the dead guy, now Natalie."

"Yup. Who knows how long I'll be out, but I gotta make moves to take her out while I can. I'm going to need your help Hap." I smiled.

"You go it." He kissed my neck.

"This is a job for Hap-B!" I cackled and he tickled my side. "We bout to torture some bitches."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

"Ouch." I winced as the pain shot throughout my body. In all the years of riding, I had never laid my bike out. That white pristine SUV was on a mission, and it had succeeded in sending me across three lanes of traffic and into a ditch.

"You ok baby?" Natalie stood over me and smiled sadly. Her blue eyes full of tears.

"No." I said. "Hurt all over."

"This is all my fault." She started crying again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's Bri's. She ordered this shit." I sighed and tried to sit up against my pillows.

"But she wouldn't have done it if I hadn't talked to the police about her." She sniffed.

"Mr. Ortiz." The nurse appeared at the foot of the bed. "Do you need any pain medicines?"

"Yes I do." I smiled. "Strongest you got on hand."

She smiled back. "I'll be right back then Mr. Ortiz." I listened and heard the door click shut and turned back to Natalie, when the door reopened.

"That was fast." I said.

"Oh, you wish I was that nurse." The voice was loud and clear.

"Bri." I frowned. "When did you get out?"

"Last night." She sighed. "I came to see what they did to you."

"Bitch, you have no right to be here." Natalie stood, her voice filled with venom.

"Oh," Bri smirked, "you grew balls Natalie? You wanna tell him why he is laid up in this bed? Wanna tell him the deal you made with the devil?"

"J, don't listen to her." Natalie pleaded with me. "Don't please, ignore her."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Bri. "Tell me."

"She cut a deal with my mom. To get me arrested so my Family goes dormant and hers can rise up." She sighed. "She sold me out. For cash. Juan Carlos, your girlfriend fucked me over for money."

"No. Natalie wouldn't do that shit." I said. "She wouldn't sell you like that."

"She did. Didn't you Natalie?" Bri looked over in her direction.

"I needed the money." She cried.

"You could have fucking asked me for the money Natalie. We were best friends." Bri wiped a tear from her cheek. "It fucking sucks, this fucking sucks. It fucking sucks to know Happy was right about you."

"I'm sorry." Natalie cried even harder as the nurse came in and saw the drama in front of her.

"I'm going to have to ask both of you women to leave now." She nodded her head and pursed her lips. "Mr. Ortiz needs his rest."

"Alright." Bri smiled and gave me a small wave. "Text or call if you need anything." She tapped her phone and turned and walked out.

"Love you." Natalie kissed my lips softly. "I'll be back later."

"Ok babe." I smiled at her. "Love you too. Take care of you and Luna."

"I will." She smiled and left the room.

"Drama?" The nurse asked with a smirk.

"Ex gf and new gf." I smiled. "They're at odds right now."

"Ouch." She laughed. "Take these and you'll be asleep in no time Mr. Ortiz."

"Thanks." I took the small cup of pills and swallowed them down and chased them with water. I settled back against the pillows and let what Bri said sink in. Natalie had been bought. Her loyalty had been bought. She couldn't be trusted.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Grab her." I whispered to my guys as the elevator doors opened up in the parking garage and revealed a crying Natalie.

"Nooo!" She screamed and Vlad put a heavy hand over her mouth as he tossed her into the SUV.

"Take her to the house." I nodded as I closed the SUV's door. "Don't hurt her, I'll deal with her when the time comes."

"OK, Miss Hohrykova." He climbed in, and the SUV pulled away. Leaving me alone in the garage as I got in the elevator to ride it down to the floor Aleksandr was waiting for me on.

"Brianna." He said when I stepped out of the elevator. "Did you get her?"

"Ya." I nodded. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah I got the video knocked out." He smirked. "What should I do with the girl?"

"Take care of her until I'm able to get rid of her. I can't touch her until she gives birth." I rubbed my temples. "Just get to her, keep her safe, fed, and clothed. I'm a bitch but I cannot punish the child for the sins of its mother."

"Right." He nodded. "Anything for you."

"You're the best." I gave him a hug. "You deserve a raise."

"Thanks." He smiled and helped me into my truck. "Stay well."

"You too." I started the truck and turned the radio on. Letting the music vibrate the windows and seats as I made my way out of Charming.

#

"Hap." I said as I walked up behind him in the garage. "I saw Juice."

"How's the idiot?" He rasped and looked at me over his shoulder. His muscled back moving in the most delicious way.

"He looked like you did, but worst. His face is fucked." I laughed. "Face fucked."

"You've been around Koz too long." He shook his head and turned back to tuning his bike.

"I sort of kidnapped Natalie." I blurted. "On impulse. She was there and she was crying and pretending to be a fuckin' saint. So I had the guys grab her."

"Are you serious?" He dropped his tools and hit the button to close the garage door. "Brianna."

"I know! Omg! Happy! I just felt like I had to. Like if she's out of the picture she can't fuck up!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Then I realized that if Roosevelt realizes she's missing he will come looking for me."

"Is it bad that I'm getting hard?" He clamped down on my neck and sucked hard, no doubt leaving a huge mark.

"No." I smiled. "But I'm freaked. I feel like an actual boss but I just want to be a damn doctor."

"Did you go out in these?" He pulled on the waist band of my black leggings and released it.

"Yeah I did." I frowned at him. "Why? Do I look lumpy or something?"

"No." He licked his lips. "You look good but I can see your damn panties through them."

"No way!" I blushed and tried checking my ass out to no avail.

"Yup." He shook his head and pulled me against him. "So sexy."

"If I let you fuck me in here will you finally let me give you a manicure?" I smiled at him.

"Nah." He stepped away from me. "I'm not getting my fuckin' nails done. You see these?" He waved his fingers in front of my face. "These are man hands, that will manhandle you. Regardless if they're all shined up or not. I see what you fuckin' did to Koz!"

"Oh well." I laughed. "Keep your man hands! I will fuck myself in the garage."

"I'll have to be here to see that happen. I wasn't even aware you had any toys!" He pouted.

"Oh, you know, sometimes you just can't get it done." I lied. "Then I have to finish myself off. You're not the only one with capable hands!" I waved mine in front of his face. "These do the job."

"No." He grabbed them and pushed me against the workbench. "Stop lyin' I know I get the job done each and every time. Except for that one time but that was your fault for falling off the goddamn dresser."

I laughed. "I got a pretty good concussion from that fall!"

"Told you to hold on." He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my leggings and started working them down when his phone went off.

"Cockblock!" I whined. "Tell Jax I say hello."

I listened to the half of the conversation I could hear while I fixed my leggings much to the dismay of Happy who shot me an irritated look when he saw they were back up. I danced around the garage and he watched me as I nearly took out a plastic shelf filled with bike parts that I didn't even realize was there until now. I frowned and looked at him, he had taken over the garage and I didn't even know until now.

"Hap." I whispered and he waved his hand to make me shut up. "Happy." I whispered again and he mouthed 'what?'. I lifted my shirt and flashed him and he smiled and reached out to grab me. His arm wrapping around my waist. He pushed me down to my knees and winked.

I smiled up at him, and made quick work of undoing his belt buckle, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I grabbed the waist of his boxers and tugged them down slightly, freeing his erection. I wrapped a hand around him and he bit his lip in response. I moved my hand slowly up and down before trailing the tip of my tongue up his entire length before swirling around the head.

He thrust his hips forward and I stopped teasing him. I took him my mouth slowly. Savoring the unique taste that was Happy. I took him deep, the head bumping against the back of my throat, when I went to pull off, his hand pushed my head down, his dick invading my throat in a way that made me gag but pleased him. He let up and I sucked and licked, my hand massaging his balls in the way he loved so much.

I looked up at him and his eyes were half closed, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I ran my piercing over the length of him once more before taking him back in my mouth, his hand found the back of my head again and pushed it down, this time holding it in place. My hands went to his thighs and squeezed. He thrust in and out of my mouth fast and hard causing me to gag even more. He stilled and pulled out to finish on my face but I took him back into my mouth. I sucked him hard, as I looked into his eyes, I felt him tense and then his come filled my mouth. I swallowed every last drop.

"Damn." He smiled as I pulled my shirt over my head, I wiped my mouth and his softening dick before tugging up his boxers and fastening his jeans and belt back. He helped me to my feet and pulled me against him. He kissed my lips softly and rested a large hand on my waist.

"Didn't want a white Christmas?" He laughed as he finally closed his phone.

"Nope." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Let me guess, club needs you?"

"Actually," he began. "The club needs you."

"Why?" I frowned at him.

"Russians are watching them. He said they're not friendly. Red SUVs." He shook his head.

"It's my mom's guys." I frowned. "Sons, need to prepare for war."

"Really?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes." I smiled. "I'll help you guys out."

"Let's set up a secret meeting then Bri." He squeezed my hips. "Before I get ready for round two and we never leave this garage."

"I'm not against that." I smirked. "Let's go."

"Change your pants." He smacked my ass. "Don't need them seeing the cherries on your panties."

"Alright." I sighed and followed him into the house. "You pick my pants out tho Killer."

"Fuck." He rasped. "I will. Don't fuckin' complain about them either." He went into the closet and came out with a pair of overalls. "These."

"Farm girl fetish?" I smiled as I slipped my leggings off and the overalls on. "So sassy, these are." I hooked one side but didn't bother with the other side.

"You're fuckin' with me right?" He shook his head. "You have skin tight overalls?"

"It appears that way." I laughed. "I'm willing to change."

"No." He frowned. "I guess I can show you off a bit. Your hips look real nice."

"Let's go." I laughed.

"Fine." He grabbed my hand and I reached for the nearest boots and grabbed them. I couldn't go fight off the Eagles without proper footwear.


	28. Chapter 28 Plan

**Thank you all for the reviews and support. Sorry about the delay of this update. My WiFi was being wonky, now it's good. Enjoy this chapter, and the Foreign Face Off between Bri and the ever sassy Chibs.**

* * *

Happy POV

"She's hot." Tig said, as if he was just now getting to see Bri for the first time. I guess the dislike for her, or the dislike for who she was at the beginning had worn off completely. All my brothers have been appreciating her looks and sarcasm. I didn't like the looks they have her, but I couldn't possibly kick all their asses and still remain in the club.

"No, she's gorgeous." I smiled as I took her appearance in. Her overalls fit snug in all the right places, her boots were unexpected but they went well with the image she was trying to give off. To me she was leaning towards being a bit white trash farm girl, I didn't mind it at all.

"That too." He smiled at me.

"Do I gotta break your nose again Tig?" I asked. "Or will you keep your comments to yourself?"

"I'll be quiet." He laughed.

"Hap!" She came over to us. The other side of the overalls now hung down at her waist. It revealed her shirt which was riding up to reveal a sliver of tan skin.

"What?" I moved my eyes up her body and to her face.

"Look." She handed me her tablet. "I can see them."

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I used to spend hours watching Juice hack shit. I picked up a few tricks along the way." She smiled at me. "They're gearing up for something."

"How do you know?" Jax asked from behind me.

"Well Jackson." She said in a mock southern accent. "I speak AND understand Russian."

"Smartass." Jax said "I mean what are they saying exactly."

"The black haired guy, his name is Henry, he told the blonde one, who's name is weirdly Jacky, to get guns." She sighed. "Then this second blonde, his name is Marco, he's not Russian he's Italian, he is in charge of explosives."

"You know their names how?" Bobby asked from behind her.

"I grew up with the Eagle. I always thought I'd take it but I took the snake and the Skull." She shrugged. "Now I just have the Skull."

"So who runs the Eagle?" Jax asked.

"My mother." She stared blankly at us. "Long story short. She wants all the power."

"What do we have to do with it though, I don't get that." Jax frowned.

"Did you anger anymore Russians? Beside mine?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Nope." I answered. "We didn't."

"Then I don't know, don't worry. I am about to handle these men." She smirked. "Watch the tablet boys."

We gathered around the tablet, our attention on the scene unfolding in front of us. We heard gunshots and the thud of bodies hitting the floor before the last guy dropped. A single shot to the head. Then a familiar face appeared in the camera. "Got 'em Bri." Aleksandr said into the camera.

"That's how you take out the enemy boys. Safely from a distance." Bri grabbed the tablet. "Don't draw any unwanted attention to yourselves. You obviously are doing something to grab the Eagle's attention."

"Being me." Tig smirked. "They're jealous of me."

"Ha!" Bri cackled. "I have guys, and I have girls, which would you prefer to run Eagle interference?"

"Guys obviously." Jax said.

"Wait, wait." Tig said. "Let's take a vote."

"I want girls." Kozik said.

"They're not to fuck guys." She sighed. "They're my special ops. Military trained, legit bitches. That make the Marines look like pussies."

"Hey!" Kozik smacked her arm. "Ex Marine here."

"Me too." Tig said.

"My point exactly. Pussies." She laughed. "Spec Ops or Guys?"

"Guys." We all said at once.

"Unbelievable." She smiled. "This is serious and you want the guys and not the qualified women."

"Guys are easier." Tig said.

She winked at him. "I see you booboo. I knew you had it in you."

"I didn't mean it like that." Tig ran a hand through his kinky black curls. "Jesus, Bri. You've been with Kozik too long."

"I actually got my sense of humor from Happy." She smiled. "He's always cracking silent jokes. Listen closely."

I shook my head as everyone fell silent, as if really waiting for me to say a joke.

She laughed. "I was being sarcastic as fuck."

"Knew that." Chibs finally spoke. "I still think you're more of a gash than you are of any true help."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Lemme show you how many fucks I give." She reached in her pockets and pulled them inside out. "Would ya look at tha' I have no fucks ta give ya." Her Scottish accent was on point.

Chibs bit back a smirk. "Aye." He sighed. "Gash."

"I'm going over there and I'm going to ask myself, what would Jimmy do?" She said as she crossed her arms and stalked off to a tree. She didn't stand, she lifted herself up into the tree. Disappearing out of our sights.

"Had to piss of the pregnant woman?" Kozik asked. "Classy Telford. She's not going to climb down until she gets an apology."

"I was jokin with the lass." He shrugged. "Didn't think she was so sensitive."

"Are we ignoring the fact that she named an actual Irishman from our past or not?" Tig asked.

I shrugged. "Never mentioned him to her ever." I glared in her direction. "She's got Intel I guess."

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

I hopped out of the tree and landed with a hard thud on the ground. Dust billowing out at the point of impact. I rubbed my stomach then ass as I rushed over to the guys. Aleksandr had picked up activity and was sure that the Eagles were on the move towards TM.

"Guys!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop, knocking into Jax, sending him to his ass. "Sorry." I laughed as he popped up. "Eagles are moving on TM!"

"Let's go!" Jax yelled.

#

"You stay here." Happy pushed me back into the SUV with a little too much force. "We got this."

"But…" I started then clamped my mouth shut. I wasn't going to win this argument so I dropped it. Instead reaching under the seat and pulling out my trusty glock. Just in case I needed it.

"Kill or be killed." He smirked as he took off towards the others.

It killed me not to be fighting side by side with him. I knew it was dangerous but I still selfishly wanted to be part of the action. The Eagles had descended on to TM and I wasn't sure why. The Sons hadn't had real power since the deal with the Irish ended. Their only allies were the Grim Bastards and the white brotherhood.

"Come on Bri think." I kicked the back of the seat until my knees grew sore. "Fuck, Happy." I pushed the door open and dropped down, moving to the back of the SUV. I pulled up the carpeting and popped open the sunk in case, pulling out my favorite sniper rifle. I went to climb to the roof when I felt a heavy hand bare down on my shoulder I whipped around and found Aleksandr smiling behind me.

"Let me do this." He said as his expression turned dark and serious. "I save them for you."

I smiled and nodded tightly as I got back into the SUV. Happy that Aleksandr was by my side, just as he'd been so many different times before.

The SUV shifted as Aleksandr climbed on top. I could only picture him flattening himself out, prone on top of it as he set up his shots. Lining up his targets one by one before picking them off. I had watched him do it time and time again, mostly with fake targets. Soda bottles, scarecrows, and balloons. This time he had human targets and I got to watch as he protected my dysfunctional SOA family.

"Drop em." I whispered. I looked out the window and saw a guy Happy was fighting with drop to the grpund. Then the man shooting at Kozik and Chibs went down even harder than the first one. The last guy, he was scared, I saw him whipping his body around trying to find where the shots were coming from. Aleksandr was two for two. Then, by the hands of Happy, the third man went down hard and I smiled to myself.

"Holy shit!" I heard Jax yell. The fire fight was over. So many Russians lay dead on the ground. I sent up a prayer in Russian and slid softly out of the SUV. I watched Aleksandr lower himself off the SUV tucking the rifle under his arm.

"Thank you Alek." I wrapped my arms around him. "I owe you one."

"Remember, We protect our own." He smiles down at me. "They are your family, so they are mine to protect too."

"We protect our own." I said to myself as I ran over to Happy and Kozik who were looking more shocked and tired than the other guys.

"Shite." Chibs ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Is everyone in one piece?" He looked over all the guys.

"They were after Happy." I finally said out loud to them. "I'm pretty sure they were. It's the only logical thing."

"I told you to stay in the fuckin' car." Happy was seething.

"I did!" I yelled. "I am safe. Aleksandr killed two of the last three guys."

"You killed them?" Kozik asked with a satisfied smirk. "Boss shit."

Aleksandr slowly nodded his response. "Doing what my title calls on me to do."

"What is your title?" Kozik asked.

"Head of security." He laughed. "Bodyguard, enforcer, protector."

"He's my king's hand." I smiled.

"Nice." Kozik smiled at us. "See now, him being one makes sense Banana. Me being one, not so much."

I shrugged. "Fine. I mean, suit yourself."

"I'm still confused on the Happy bit." Chibs said as he looked at me. "Why him?"

"He's my Achilles heel." I sighed.

"Ahh." He shook his head. "Gonna have to take him with you. We can't afford another shoot out like this. We're lucky it was empty today."

"We protect our own Telford." I said forcefully. "Are you trying to kick Happy out of his rightful family?" I shoved him backwards. "We protect our own at all costs, you think I don't know this is a shit situation? That this is mostly my fault, but you guys are his family and you're not going to pawn him off on me. I love him more than words can express but he, well he belongs with you guys. Not in the middle of some fucked up Russian civil war because of me. Well this is Juice's fault." I rubbed the bridge of my nose and frowned at the bump that was there. "But still we protect our own, he's protected you, and the club, and the innocents of the club and now it's your fucking turn to protect him. Killer or not he still needs to be protected."

"I'm not letting a piece of gash like you tell me what the fuck I need to do girl." He tapped me on my shoulder. "Aye, we do protect our own, but he's yours to protect now too."

"That's what I did!" I yelled at him. "I protected him. He's mine, I'm his. We protect each other. I'm trying to get ahead of this shit, I'm not used to running a criminal organization. So excuse me Filip."

"Katarzyna." He spoke and smirked. "We will help you."

"Good." I looked around. "I'll have the guys come by and clean this up."

"Why haven't the police showed up?" Jax asked.

"I have a friend." I smirked.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

She was standing over me, like a dark spirit. Her hair fell in waves and it brushed against my chest. Her mouth was twisted up into a wicked grin. She was watching me, I don't know how long she had been but now, she was watching me. I was watching her, the way her dark eyes flickered over me, her wicked grin falling into a sad smile until it settled into a worried frown.

She was just here. She wasn't Natalie. In fact I hadn't heard from Natalie in awhile, it didn't worry me though. It was an eerie calm feeling that worked its way deep into my bones, knowing she was standing, watching, worrying over me.

"You solid?" She asked, her hand running down the length of my mowhawk. "Remember, don't lie to me."

"I'm fucked up. I'm still solid, but I'm fucked up." I sighed and fought the urge to pull her down on top of me. She wasn't mine, she belonged to another. A brother. One who had been protective over me on more than one occasion. "Why are you here Brianna?"

"Because I feel guilty." She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Mindful of my body and the countless tubes pumping me full of pain killers. "I blame myself for all this shit. I got the second largest faction of the Russian Mafia out to snatch up Happy."

"Why guilt for?" I looked at her. She had seemed to age faster these days. She bit her trembling bottom lip and her perfectly arched brows stitched together with sorrow.

"Because I can't do anything." She let out a hefty sigh. "I have one option, and one option alone. Step down and let the Eagle consume the Skull."

"Then step down." I whispered. "Happy is important to you right? Step down and everything should be good."

"If I hand power over to my mom, well I don't think it would sit right." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and looked at me. "I need your help."

"You hate me though Bri." I sat up in bed and studied her face carefully.

"I don't hate you. It's the opposite, you know I love you. Not in love with you, but you get the drift right?" She smiled at me. "I need your help, you're the only one that is under the radar."

"Tell me what you want to do." I smiled at her. "I love you too you know."

"Duh." She shrugged. "I want to out smart the Eagle."

#

I let the plan seep its way into my brain. Processing what Bri had outlined, it could work out perfectly, or go to shit really fast. I told her I would help, and I meant that. I wanted to be on her good side again, or at least in her good graces.

"Mr. Ortiz." The nurse came in. "You get to be discharged in the morning. To a private after care facility."

"What?" I looked at her and frowned. "After care facility?"

"Yes." She smiled. "That gorgeous brunette set it up before she left. She really is good to you huh?"

"Yeah she is." I smiled and nodded at her. Bri was putting her plan into action and I was apparently going some place where she could keep tabs on me while I healed to make sure her plan was going to be executed properly.

SOASOASOA

Natalie POV

I was scared, I knew she was mean, but I had never thought she would stand and watch me be kidnapped by oversized men in suits. I was blindfolded and the ride to this house seemed to go on forever. Now I was in a white room, with everything I could possibly need and I was still scared.

"Eat." The man urged me through the door. "For the baby."

That's right, I rubbed on my stomach. I had to eat for baby Luna. Keep her strong and healthy, she would no doubt be ripped from my arms after I gave birth. I fought back the tears, I was done crying. I had brought this shitstorm on myself. Twenty five thousand dollars and I was on the path to being slaughtered. Not killed, slaughtered. No doubt the end I was now destined to meet would be brutal and bloody.

"What did you so to piss her off kid?" The guy stood in the door way of my room with his bushy brows raised in interest as he stared me down.

"Told the police about her and the Family." I shook my head. "I fucked up! I got paid to talk to them. Otherwise I wouldn't have talked at all. I was thinking of my baby." I gestured to my growing belly.

"Tough shit." He shook his head. "You realize whoever you linked up with is trying to kill her?"

My heart fell to my feet. "Why would her mom kill her?"

"Power makes people do crazy shit." He frowned. "Eat." He pointed to the food. "She gave me strict orders to keep you alive and well. To watch after the baby too."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks for this."

"Don't thank me. This was all Bri." He smiled. "She's too good to you, I would have cut your baby out while you were alive and forced you to watch the whole thing."

I swallowed hard at the image his words created. It was brutal and barbaric but I could see him standing over me with a nasty knife, cutting into me with the sole purpose to torture me. To rip life out of me, while both Luna and I faded away.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

I had spent enough time with Bri and Natalie and learned how to block out all of their bullshit conversations. Nothing had prepared me for the conversations her and Giselle had. It was all about guns, sex, and violence with the two of them. It was like watching Kozik and myself have conversations. It was creepy but hearing Bri brag about her phenomenal sex life and Giselle groaning with jealousy, had me satisfied and turned on.

"Babe." Bri whispered against my ear as she scooted to sit behind me. Her long legs draped over my shoulders. "Need you so bad Happy." She ran her fingers down the sides of my neck.

"You have a guest." I tilted my head back and looked at her. Her eyes heavy lidded and full of lust as she smirked down at me.

"Koz can keep her company." She kissed the top of my head. "You owe me, I saved your life, from three really huge men. 'Member that Hap?"

"I remember." I laughed. "It was sort of fuckin' hot how you went toe to toe with Chibs afterwards."

"I thought you'd be pissed about that." She trailed her tongue over my ear. "I overstepped."

"It's good." I pulled her over into my lap. "You're a mini baby mob boss, you're allowed to get all worked up about shit at certain times."

"Mini baby mob boss." She shook her head. "You think I'm going to give birth to a killing machine?"

"If you stop being reckless about shit then yes. You keep this fuckin' call of duty shit up, then no, you'll lose our kid and I'll be pissed the fuck off about it. So will Ma and Auntie."

"Damn." She pouted. "I'll be safer. Alright? No more guilt tripping me, shit is heavy."

"I'm being an asshole because I love you and actually am gettin' excited about being a dad. So get your fuckin' shit together Bri." I pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Don't make me regret all of this baby girl."

"I won't." She nodded. "I won't make you regret us. I promise."

"Good, this heart to heart, this shit, doesn't leave this sofa or room." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, shifting herself on my lap. "We gonna fuck or Nah?"

"One track mind." I shook my head and stood up with her in my arms. If she wanted to fuck, I was going to give it to her. Hard and fast until she was melted into the mattress and panting hard.


	29. Chapter 29 The Mercs

Bri POV

It had been almost two weeks. It had been almost two long weeks since the shoot out at TM, the Eagles had retreated for the time being. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I stood naked in the mirror, turned to the side. Too early to be showing just yet, I frowned. Tara proudly walked around with her growing bump on display. Natalie was big, she was sad, though she had looked healthy when I popped in for a visit. Her big blue eyes, pleading with my harsh grey eyes to let her go, with a silent promise of leaving me alone.

"Put some damn clothes on." Happy rasped from the doorway of our bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist. Water rolling down his heavily tattooed torso.

"Look who's talking." I smirked at him. "How's Ma?" I knew he had gone to see her the day before.

"She's good. Suggested you name the kid Hector." He sighed and shook his head. "Hector 'Hectic' Lowman. He's a future prize fighter."

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. "Hector 'The Heavy Hitter' Lowman." I laughed and he scrunched up his face.

"This could work." He dropped his towel and moved into the closet.

"Unless the baby is a girl." I followed his path into the closet. Pulling clothes down for myself.

"If the baby is a girl. I wanna name her Estrella." He said, his eyes full of cheer as he smiled at me. "Estrella Sophia."

"Oh, see yeah, that, that makes me want her to be a her." I smiled and kissed his neck. "So damn sexy when you get into father to be mode."

"Yeah." He snorted. "I'm excited. Can't fight it anymore."

I wiggled into my skinny jeans and frowned when I realized they wouldn't button. How'd I even gain weight so fast was a true mystery to me. "Good." I yanked off the jeans and pulled on a pair of red paisley print joggers and matching shirt.

"How's the idiot?" He watched me pull my hair back into a pony tail.

"Which one?" I asked him.

"Juan Carlos." He said in an irritated fashion.

"Good." I shrugged. "Doc said he'll be free to leave after care next week."

"When's G leaving?" He changed the subject completely.

"She's Herman's guest now. I walked in on them doing the horizontal boogy the other day." I laughed. "It's why I can't look either of them in the eye."

"Your birthday is tomorrow." He was changing the subject yet again. "What do you want do?"

"I have work tomorrow." I frowned. "I don't wanna do anything big. Maybe bowling if you can stand it for an hour."

"How about pool?" He squeezed my hips and kneaded the flesh roughly through my joggers.

"I can do that. You and me. G and Koz." I smiled. "Double date."

"Isn't Koz with your sister?" He nipped at the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"She dumped him for some Mayan bad boy." I pushed him away from me. "Traded a Son for a Mayan, couldn't even do me a solid and fuck with an Aztec real fast."

"Do you just turn into a thug when you wear certain clothes, or is it always present and you bite it back?" He glared down at me.

"Gangsta rap made me." I glared back at him.

"You realize you're white?" He lead us out of the closet.

"What!" I stopped and crossed my arms. "I'm what?!"

"A white girl who thinks she's brown." He smacked my ass and I hurriedly pulled on my white Nike sneakers.

"I think I'm tan." I pocketed my wallet. "I like Latin men." I hopped on his back. "You're my favorite."

"You've had like how many boyfriends?" He squeezed my calves as he continued on through the house.

"3 and then a husband." I sighed. "I wasn't all about relationships until I met you and was like damn, I'm catching feelings, now here we are and we got a demon on the way."

"Who was the third?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "No one I know right?"

"Nope. He was my professor. Nothing too serious, ended when I found out he was fucking half the girls in class." I laughed. "Dirty pervert."

"Cliché." He laughed. "Student and the professor."

"Ehh." I shrugged. "Could have been worse, could have been the good girl and the bad boy, or the bad girl and the good boy."

"You had the last one with Juice." He shook his head. "I'm positive you corrupted him."

"He stabbed someone, in like some jealous rage." I sighed. "Panicked about it. Did I tell you how he freaked out over crushing a damn snail? That was insane."

"He's a pussy." He smirked.

"Yeah he really is." I leaned against him. "You gotta be at the clubhouse today?"

"Yeah, heading out when Koz is ready." He yanked softly on the end of my ponytail. "You wanna come? You haven't been hanging around us lately. You've been waist deep in Aztecs and Mayans. Do I gotta worry about that shit?"

"No." I looked at him. "All business. Only time I mix business and pleasure is when I'm around you. The Aztecs and Mayans just make me feel welcome. Like it feels so much like family, it's crazy. The Sons, although the conversation comes naturally, I feel like they just tolerate me. I want to be liked, not tolerated."

"You and Tara are friends." He smirked.

"No we are not." I laughed. "You would think she's married and pregnant by a saint. She always wants to make backhanded compliments."

"What?"

"She doesn't like me, she thinks I should have gotten an abortion because I'm knocked up by a killer." I shrugged. "Jax is a killer too."

"Ignore the bitch." He rasped. "I hear Koz coming." I slid off his lap and watched him stand up, Kozik was coming down the hall, a huge smile plastered on his face, Giselle close behind.

"Let's roll out Hap." Kozik clapped him on the shoulder. "G is coming with us today."

"I'm excited!" Giselle squealed. "Are you coming with?"

"No." I shook my head. "I have to handle important shit, like washing Tacoma and maybe Tosca too."

"Bring the damn puppies Brianna Banana, you need to socialize. Good for pregnancy." Kozik smirked down at me. "Let's roll out."

"Autobots, roll out." I sighed. "Decepticons mobilize."

"Hey! Knock that nerd shit off Banana." Kozik laughed. "You save that shit for Juice."

"Ew, I cannot fucking believe you ran into that piece of shit and are friends with him." G shook her blonde hair. "Nasty."

"I'm going to grab the puppies." I walked towards the backyard. "I'll meet you up front."

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"I want to ink her bro." I whispered over to Kozik as I watched Bri crawling around on the floor with the Teller kids and the puppies. She looked like she was in her element. Smiling with the boys, all motherly.

"Big commitment." He smiled back at me. "You sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Soon as she has the kid, I'm putting my ink on her."

"What about her old ink?" He motioned to his back.

"I don't mind it, it's mostly scars, she wants to cover it." I sighed and ran a ringed hand over my face. "She's my Queen, nothing will change that ever."

"Your queen looks like a thug." He laughed. "Bandana Brianna."

"How long you been sitting on that shitty joke?" I snorted. Conversation was always easy with Kozik, I talked to him more than anyone else. Brianna, we talked, but she always talked the most. I loved that about her.

"Since I saw her stand up and was like damn she looks sexy as fuck wrapped in a giant red bandana."

"What's with you and fantasizing about my woman?" I growled over at him.

"She's fucking gorgeous for one. She's tall, has the sexiest athletic build. Above all though she's fucking intelligent and has an actual personality!" He creased his brow. "You're a lucky ass man, brother. I'm just jealous is all."

"Maybe G will work out for you." I smirked.

"Hopefully." He nodded. "If not then I'm going back to sweetbutts."

#

"We're going to war." Jax spoke. "Marks, he has been recruiting to strike against us."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"He's trying to push us out of Charming. The development isn't enough for him." Jax said through clenched teeth. "I want all charters on high alert. On notice in case we need their help."

"I'll do that." Tig shook his head.

"When is Juice coming back?" Jax looked at me.

"Next week." I shrugged. "Can see if he'll be able to leave sooner."

"Please. I need my intelligence officer." He nodded.

"Bastards are on alert." Chibs said.

We all got pulled from the conversation as someone pounded away on the chapel doors. The pounding was soft then harder as we tried to ignore it. The prospect came bursting in.

"What is it?" Jax asked.

"The bastards clubhouse was blown sky high. They're seeking refuge with us." He blurted out. "I wasn't going to answer the phone, but when I ignored it the other phones started going off."

"Jesus Christ." Jax said. "Get me my phone, now."

The prospect ran to grab the phones and dropped the box on the table everyone reaching for theirs. Not bothering to close the double doors back. I glared at the way the prospect and Bri play fought. He was too grabby, but she smacked him around pretty well. She had him pinned to the floor, his arm at an odd angle and he was tapping haphazardly. She laughed and pooped up, her arms over her head jumping up and down.

"Bri!" Abel yelled as he wrapped his arms around her legs. "The puppies are sleeping!"

"No fun." She bent over and rubbed his hair. "Let's go wake them up!" She grabbed his hand and they tottered over to the two bundles of fur.

"Hap." Jax started and I cringed. "Get her in here."

"I can't get her involved. She's pregnant." I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Can't do it."

"We just need the Aztecs and Mayans." Jax said. "Please Hap?"

"Fine." I uncrossed my arms. "Bri!" I yelled from my seat.

"What?" She yelled from her spot on the floor with Abel and the puppies.

"Come here!" I yelled back.

"Really?" Kozik laughed. "Yelling?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "She's coming ain't she?" I watched as she carried the Tacoma in her arms and walked towards us, leaving Tosca at the mercy of Abel and his energy.

"Regular Old Man and Old Lady relationship." Bobby shook his head.

"What's up?" She asked as she set Tacoma in my lap.

"Jax wants you." I said.

"Tell me something I don't know." She laughed.

"You too Jax?" I smacked the table. "Just ask her what you wanted to."

Bri wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled against my neck. Reassuring me she was mine and mine alone.

"We need your crew." Jax said.

"Alright. Call Esai." She stood up. "He's the boss."

"Esai Alvarez?" He smirked.

"Yeah. He's the homie." She smiled. "My favorite brother from another mother."

"Call him." Jax said.

"No." She shook her head. "You need them, you make the call." She slid her phone down the table to him.

"Your crew, your call." He slid it back.

"Fine." She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She hit speaker and the ringing filled the room and Tacoma started to bark at the phone. "Tacoma quiet."

The dog stopped and hopped off my lap and cowered at Bri's feet.

"Ruca." Esai's voice filled the room. "What's up?"

"I need you to raise the mercs, the Sons need help." She rasped.

"Alright, give me an hour and I'll send them over." He responded.

"Bring me some enchiladas too." She laughed.

"Alright, boss." The call ended.

"That was easy." She sighed. "I'm not getting involved anymore than this. If it can't be handled with the mercs then I don't know how to help."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I was healing, I just wasn't healing fast enough. My hair was growing back, although I was itching to cut it off, I made no move to do so.

"Hey handsome." The nurse spoke as she stood above me. "What's up honey bunch?"

"Nothing. Just laying around. A little COD." I smiled.

"Not feeling like walking around outside? It's a nice day." She pulled open the curtains.

"No company." I sat up and dropped my feet off the side of the bed.

"I'll keep you company." She winked. "Me, you, Mary Jane, and nature."

"You toke?" I smirked.

"Yes sir. Don't look surprised." She shrugged. "You down?"

"Yeah." I chuckled. "I'm too down."

#

"I own a dispensary." I smiled at her. She was laying on the grass, her hair splayed around her head like a halo.

"That's so cool." She propped herself up on her elbows. "You like that profession better than the outlaw life?"

"I do actually." I nodded. "I can be myself there."

"This who you are now in this moment?" She looked at me and passed me back the half smoked blunt. "A goofy stoner?"

"An intelligent goofy stoner." I laughed.

"Is that why Bri is looking out for you?" She studied my face.

"I guess so." I shrugged. "We have history."

"She told me." She smiled.

"She did?" I looked at her as I pulled up some of the grass around me.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "Said you guys went to high school together, lost contact, and bumped into each other because you and her baby's daddy are in the same MC."

"Pretty much." I laughed. "You meet her Old Man?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"He's scary, doesn't talk much, but he's cool." I smirked.

"Sounds like a delight." She laughed. "My name is Lo. I don't think I ever told you that."

"What's it short for?" I studied her face.

"My parents named me Laurence." She frowned. "Everyone calls me Lo."

"Not soo bad." I sighed. "Everyone calls me Juice."

"Juice." She laid back on the grass. "It's catchy."

"How do you know Bri, besides being a nurse here?"

"Work, all work." She looked at me. "Helped her with a few boob jobs."

"That's cool." I stood up and offered her my hand and she took it. "I've had my dose of sun for the day."

"Me too." She smiled. "Let's get you in and bathed."

"Sponge bath?" I raised a brow.

"Anything for you Mr. Ortiz." She winked.

#

After Lo happily gave me the sponge bath I asked for she left, her shift was over. She said she'd see me the next day, but I had visitors coming. I didn't expect them to be my brothers though.

"Hey Juice." Kozik smiled down at me. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit Koz." I gave him a small nod.

"Juicy!" Chibs called from the foot of the bed. "We're here ta spring ya."

"I'm ready." I smiled. "Get me out of here."

We rode in the van all the way back to Charming. I got out the van first and winced, my bike was in bad shape. She sat away from the others. All broken and dull. It literally hurt to see her.

"What are the Bastards doing here?" I gestured to the orange bikes.

"Refuge. Their clubhouse was blown to bits." Kozik said. "Pretty sure it was Marks who did so."

"Bri helping?" I nodded towards her. She was standing against the boxing ring talking with a blonde.

"Aztecs are." He smirked. "Don't look at her too hard." He poked me in the side.

"The blonde, who is it?"

"Bri's best friend Giselle." He looked at me. "Why?"

"She hates me." I laughed nervously. "So what am I here to do?"

"Intelligence shit." He smiled. "Ask Jax, he's inside."

I managed to sneak past Bri and Giselle, I wasn't ready to get hit by Giselle. I walked into the clubhouse and it was packed, the Bastards had definitely moved in for the time being. I found Jax tucked away in chapel. His head resting in his hands on the table.

"Jax." I spoke as I sat down. "Tell me what you need from me."

He looked up but didn't say anything. He just slid a piece of paper to me and I took it. A list of names.

"I will get on this." I grab the paper and stood.

"Thanks." He nodded at me as I left the room.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

I watched the mercs arrive. All sleek, and uniform. Black and silver. Powerful but understated. They dismounted one by one, helmets off, they were my military, precise and deadly. The best of the best.

"The calvary is here." I whispered to Happy. "Can you call meeting?"

"Church?" He shook his head. "I'm just SAA babe, I have no power like that."

"Not church." I smirked. "A meeting, like gather all the bikers and meet me back out here, by the mercs."

"Alright." He nodded tersely. "I can do that."

"Thanks Hap." I smiled. "I owe you one." I winked at him.

I walked over to my mercs. They had come together nicely over the past week or so. Battle tested, and perfected. Ready to fulfill any duties they're called on for.

"Thanks for this." I smiled as I stood in front of them. "Esai, Mayhem, Loso, Mercury, Platinum, Artillery, Tank, and Lucas." Nicknames, I was a fan of giving out nicknames, and it was easy to give these men nicknames, except for Esai and Lucas. Those nicknames hadn't hit me just yet.

"Here's your enchiladas." Esai handed me a takeout box. "Cheese and steak."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Cravings are killer. I can't get enough of these."

"Anytime." He smiled at me. "So who we taking orders from?"

"Probably not me." I shrugged. "I would guess Jax, maybe Chibs or Happy." I looked back and saw the SOA roster approaching us quickly. "You guys looked too beastly pulling in. I can't get over the appearance."

"Learned from the best. Diamond formation." Lucas beamed. "So badass to be a Mercenary."

"Yeah, it's dope chica." Loso chimed, his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. "Pay is ridiculous."

"Bri." I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Jax frowning at me.

"Jax." I smiled. "These are the Mercs." I gestured to the guys. You know Esai, well that's Mayhem, Loso, Mercury, Platinum, Artillery, Tank, and Lucas."

"Who are they exactly?" He looked at me.

"You guys have nomads, we have mercenaries." I smiled. "They're the hitmen of the clubs. They can get in and out without being noticed, they're the heavy hitters. The best of the best. For example, you have Happy, he's calculating, deadly, precise. His merc equivalent is Mayhem."

"So you just doubled up my killers?" Jax smiled.

"Yeah, if you gotta see it like that." I shrugged. "These are your backup. Loso is better than Juice. He can hack above and beyond any level he can." I nodded. "This is your back up. If you can't get shit done with these men, than the problem is on your end."

"No Russian enforcers?" He asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "The Russians are hibernating, gearing up for a fight of my own. I can't spare them." I looked back at my men. "You asked for the crew, this is my crew."

"I asked for Mayans and Aztecs." Jax said through clenched teeth.

"4 Mayans, 4 Aztecs." The guys turned and showed their patches. "Take them or leave them Jackson. We have other shit to tend to."

"We're going against Marks." Bobby added. "We need bodies."

"You have charters!" I shouted. "I have crews."

"You have the fucking mafia." Juice added and I shot him a glare.

"He's right." Tig said.

"Fine." I let out a breath. "I will give you bodies, and bodies only." I turned to my guys. "They stay, I am paying for their time. They take orders from Koz and Hap. Those two only."

"Why them darlin'?" Chibs asked with hiked brows.

"Because I have faith that they can lead my mini army." I chuckled. "They're leaders and SGT. At Arms."

"Deal." Jax held his hand out and I shook it.

"Don't make me regret this." I dropped the grip.

"We won't." Jax smiled. "You leading the Skull?"

"No. Aleksandr will. I'm pregnant, I gotta sit on the sidelines." I grinned. "I'll be watching Adventure Time and Regular Show while you guys protect your own."

"Alright." He rasped. "Let's go plan."

I stood and watched all the men walk off and into the clubhouse. A thousand things running through my mind. Juice he was playing his part of the plan really well. I just hoped it'd work out for the best.


	30. Chapter 30 Feelings

_**Yeah, what is Bri up to? You readers won't find out until her plan goes into action. I will tell you this though, her plan is explosive and game changing.**_

* * *

Bri POV

"Happy Birthday!" Dr. Boris trilled as she stepped into my office, holding a small cake and balloons.

"Thank you." I smiled and accepted her gifts. "You didn't have to. None of you guys did!" I motioned to the other balloons and gifts I had gotten from my coworkers throughout the day.

"I know, I wanted to though." She smiled. "Big plans?"

"Poolhall with friends and my boyfriend." I smiled. "Nothing too crazy." I pointed to my stomach.

"How's the morning sickness?" She frowned as she sat on the end of my desk.

"Its a bitch. Mostly hits at night when I'm comfortable." I laughed. "It's not pleasant and nothing settles me after it starts up."

"Fingers crossed it ends in the second trimester." She laughed.

"Yes, let's pray it does." I smiled. "You and your husband should come over one night. I would love to BBQ before I get too huge to move."

"I would love that." She grinned. "I will text you about it, right now I gotta grind down a nose."

"Lucky! I'm done for the day." I shook head. "Have fun."

"Oh I will." She smirked and left the office.

"Oh, it's salted caramel." I twisted the small cake in my hands before setting it back down. I stood up pulling on my jacket and grabbing my purse as I gathered the gifts and balloons in my hands.

"Bye Dr. H." Jessica cooed from her position behind the front desk. "Have a good rest of the day."

"You too Jess." I smiled. She was a receptionist and had more work done than needed at her age, but it was good work.

I walked to my car. Silently cursing myself for not thinking to take the truck or the Jeep. Instead I was driving the H mobile. She was back in my possession. Her back window replaced, though it no longer rocked my signature H. I popped the trunk and stuffed the gifts and balloons inside and rushed to close it before they could fly out.

#

I trekked through the house, letting the balloons go as I continued into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Kova." Giselle said as she appeared in the door way. "Happy birthday B."

"Thanks G." I took a small sip of water in an attempt to settle my stomach.

"You look green." She stood in front of me and touched my face.

"Feeling nauseous." I said weakly. "Hap here?"

"No." She rubbed my back. "Do you need me to call him?"

"No." I shook my head slowly. "I just need to lay down and relax a bit before we go out G."

"You really want to go out?" She asked as we walked to the sofa. "You should take it easy and we can watch movies and order take out or some shit we don't need."

I smiled at her as she pulled my shoes off and helped me undress. "It depends on how I feel when and if they come home. Sometimes the club shit takes longer than it should."

"Really?" She sat down next to me and pulled me close. "That is fucked up. I'll be honest with you, I like Koz. I know it's been a short time but shit, I like him a lot."

I laughed. "I figured you would." I turned the TV on. "You're alike and stuff."

She pinched my thigh. "I know but still. What happens if I go back?"

"If?" I looked at her and smiled. "There's a chance you won't go back?"

"I've been looking for places out here today. I found a spot that I love I just need to go look at it." She sighed. "I'm rushing this shit aren't I?"

"No." I smiled. "Not at all."

"You and Hap, that's been what? Three years in the making." She smirked. "I see the way that man looks at you, it's like in the cartoons, when they give the characters hearts for eyes and shit. He's fucking in love with your stubborn crazy ass Bri."

"Yeah, but I was invested from the first time I met him. I knew he was who I wanted to make a life with, regardless of his career." I bit my bottom lip. "He pushed me away, well tried to, but I stuck it out because I knew he wanted the same shit I wanted and look. We're solid, he's always on me about being smart and now he's making sure I don't do dumb shit because of the baby but it's out of love. The big bad biker is a softy behind closed doors."

"You think Koz will be like that, an asshole when needed but a lover when he's with his woman. I mean right now, don't get me wrong, the sex is out of this world, fast and rough, but sometimes I need the soft love making." She blinked at me. Her fake lashes catching the light casting shadows on her face.

"Herman is a damn teddy bear. He took care of me on drunken nights when Hap couldn't. He's capable of soft and caring when the time is right." I shrugged. "Stick it out and see where it ends up."

"I will." She gave a smile and ran a finger over her lashes. "I'm moving to Cali!"

"Yay!" I shouted and hugged her roughly. "B and G forevs! Just like old times bitch."

"Hell yeah bitch." She hit my arm lightly. "I'm that kid's godmother." She ran a hand over my stomach. "When are you even going to start showing?"

"Soon hopefully." I signed. "I have an appointment tomorrow if you want to come with me."

"Umm, you had me at appointment." She pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. "I'm down. I wanna see the little bean sprouting inside you B."

"Bean. Cute nickname for the baby." I smiled. "Happy picked out names, can you believe that?"

"Koz is hoping you'll name it Herman. Please don't do that to the kid."

"I won't. We're looking towards Hector, Estrella Sopia, Luciano, or Lucera." I blinked at her.

"No Katarzyna?" She laughed.

"Oh god no." I snorted. "Pretty but too difficult to say."

"Agreed." She nodded. "Let's watch a movie until the guys get home."

"I really doubt they're going to come home tonight." I pouted. "I just think it's too good to be true. If they come home it'd be the first time I spent a birthday with Happy. Usually we do the day before or the day after."

"You don't seem bummed out about it. Why?" She studied my face again.

"It's our thing, and birthdays aren't a huge deal for me. I already did the major ones. 16,18, 21, 25. Next one is 30." I sighed. "I'm not bummed, let's watch a movie and order pizza. I'll call him and see what's happening."

"Ok." She nodded and smiled at me.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"Shit." I ducked out of the way as shots rang out ahead of me. We were caught in another one of Jax's brilliant ideas. Going after an enemy out of impulse, putting all of us in danger for no reason. I sighed and pushed forward, Bri's mercs flanking me. She was right, they were good and moved with quiet purpose, bodies dropping around them.

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg as I fired my gun. The gun Bri had given me, the one that was engraved. 'Kill or be Killed' it read. I ran my finger over the engraving as I positioned myself behind Esai and Lucas.

"Go." I yelled and they filed into the room, guns pointed at our mark. August's right hand man. They quickly tied him up and cleared the room and we heard Jax's team running towards us.

"Got him?" Jax asked as he tried to regain his breath.

"Yeah Prez." I nodded. "He's all yours."

"Thanks Hap." He patted my back.

I leaned against the wall with the others and zoned out as Jax, Chibs, and Tig questioned the guy. My mind was on Bri and her alone. It was her birthday and I wasn't there with her. I was letting her down I could feel it. I shook the thoughts and refocused on the task at hand. I would have to make it work with Bri when I got home.

"Need a knife?" I asked Jax with an evil smirk.

"How about you handle this?" He moved out the way and I stepped forward. Slowly drawing my knife from its sheath on my right hip.

"You wanna talk or do I gotta persuade you?" I ran my knife across the man's throat, hard enough to bite into the skin and draw blood, but soft enough to avoid slicing his throat.

"I don't know anything!" He yelled.

"I don't believe you." I pressed the knife harder. "Tell us what we fucking need to know."

"I don't know!" He shook his head. "I just know he met with some white bitch with an accent ok!"

"Russian?" Jax asked.

"I don't know maybe! I just know it was a long meeting and I wasn't allowed in it." He winced as I pressed the tip of my knife into his arm and twisted it. "She pulled away in a red SUV!"

"Eagles." Esai spoke up. "Bri is black, white, her dad is white, and her mom is red. Different colors for the factions."

"Shit." Tig whispered. "Russian and Black gearing up to wage war against us?"

"Maybe." Jax shook his head. "End this shit Hap."

"Alright Prez." I nodded and took a spot behind the guy. One quick motion and blood sprayed from his neck before becoming a slow trickle.

"Clean it up." I said to Artillery. "I'll pull the van around back."

"Ok Boss." He shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a tarp. "I got this, it'll be quick."

"I trust you." I gave him a tight smile before I left the room and the house.

#

It was two in the morning when I finally walked in the doors. Giselle was sitting on the sofa ensconced in whatever late night show was on the TV. The volume was low but the TV made shadows dance on the walls in the room.

"She pissed?" I asked as I stood in the archway removing my boots.

"No." She said, her focus never moving from the TV. "Expected it. Said you two either spend the day before or the day after her birthday together anyways. She's soaking in the tub. Baby has her feeling sick."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'll check on her then."

"Cool." I heard her say as I walked away towards the room I shared with Bri.

"Bri." I said as I rapped on the bathroom door before I walked in. "You good?" I looked at her form in the tub. She looked relaxed. Like she was sleeping almost.

"I'm fine. Just sore and nauseous." She looked at me through one eye. "You're covered in dirt and blood. Are you good babe?"

I looked down at myself and I indeed had blood on me. I hadn't noticed it before. "Yeah, I'm fine. Your mercs did good." I pulled off my clothes and stood only in my socks and boxers.

"I know." Her voice was barely over a whisper. I strained to hear her. "E, he texted me."

"I'm fucking sorry I didn't get to spend your birthday with you." I sat on the edge of the tub and took her hands into mine.

"I love you Hap. It doesn't matter." She shrugged. "Our tradition is the day before or the day after." She smiled at me.

"I love you." I toed off my socks. "You have your appointment tomorrow, can I go?"

"Yes babe. Of course." She laughed. "Switch spots. I'll bathe you." She waved her loofa at me.

"Sure." I stripped off my boxers and handed her a towel. Wrapping her in it I stepped into the tub and scowled. It smelled girly. "Smells funny."

"G added menthol to it." She shrugged. "Vanilla menthol."

"So I'll smell like a cigarette?" I shook my head as she trailed the loofa across my chest.

"No. It's supposed soothe or some shit." She laughed. "I'll make it manly." She squirted some body wash on me. "Rainforest, manly rainforest."

"No." I laughed, feeling a wave of relaxation hit me. "Girly."

"You bought it." She handed me the bottle. "Old Spice babe. You're walking around smelling like an old man."

"I'm considered an old man by most people's standards." I blinked at her and tossed the bottle on the counter.

"You fuck like a college kid though." She laughed. "Old Man Hap."

"Shit. I forgot to give you something." I dunked myself under the water to rinse off the soap.

"You're going to have to stand and rinse dingbat." She said as she watched me stand up, she stood and handed me her towel.

"Nah. Too much fucking work. I'm tired." I smacked her ass and walked towards my forgotten clothes and dug around in my cuts pocket to get her present. "It's nothing extravagant or shit, I saw it and thought of you."

She turned the gift over in her hands a few times before opening it. "It's perfect Lowman." I watched her slip the brass knuckles on and weigh them out. "Aw! Look at the crown on them! Killer, they're the best. Every time I slug a bitch I'll think of you."

"Happy birthday." I pulled her in for a hug. "Keep 'em close."

"Gonna keep them in my bra." She laughed. "Did Koz come back?"

"No, he crashed at the clubhouse." I grimaced knowing she was going to take it the wrong way. "He was sleep when I left him."

"I wanted a present from him." She scrunched up her face in the cutest way as we climbed into bed.

"Greedy bitch." I pulled her closer. "Sleep, before Jax decides to call. If we can't hear the phone we don't gotta answer to him."

"Preach." She nipped my neck. "I feel nauseous still, so I may run outta bed later. Giving you a heads up."

"Thanks, I swore last night someone set you on fire, never seen you run so fucking fast." I laughed. "Night babe."

"Night Killer."

SOASOASOA

Natalie POV

Mornings came and went. I was free to roam the house this week. Although I was under constant surveillance. It was driving me fucking nuts. I was stuck in a house with no friends. Yeah bushy brows talked to me, and yeah Bri's ass stopped by twice. I was alone, and loneliness created paranoia. I was slowly crawling out of my skin.

"Hungry?" Bushy brows asked.

"No." I shook my head and plopped down onto the sofa beside him. A hand on my belly as Luna kicked. She surely would be an athlete.

"How many months?" He pointed at my belly.

"Six." I smiled. "Can't wait until she gets here."

"Me either. Babysitting is horrible." He scoffed. "Miss Bri wants to handle you herself."

I gulped. "What?"

"She's going to handle you herself." He smiled a big smile.

"Oh." I felt tears well up. "That's fitting."

"Yes it is." He nodded. "You stupid girl for helping her mom. Her mom tortured that poor girl her whole childhood, tried selling her to old man, for marriage. You know?"

"I didn't know." I wiped harshly at the tears falling from my eyes. "She never told me."

"Hard past." He spoke softly. "Her father then make her marry old man. She did it for her dad but it hurt her so bad. When she visited Russia I always hold her while she cry and talk. She's like my own child, you hurt her, I want to hurt you but no can I because she said no."

"Sorry." I frowned.

"Tell me something girl." He started. "Was the money worth losing your life?"

"No." I shook my head aggressively and stared at the ground.

"Thought so." He stood. "Think before you do next time."

I watched him disappear down the hall. Letting the guilt wash over me. I was a shitty person.

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

I couldn't go back to the house. I didn't want to see the look on Giselle's face when she saw what the croweater did to my neck. I didn't know why the fuck I even cared about her feelings, I simply just did. She worked her way into my veins.

"Koz." Tig shook me from my thoughts. "If you think too hard you'll blow up."

"That's the plan." I smirked and took a sip of my beer. "What time is it?"

"A little after six." He looked at his watch.

"Already?" I shook my head.

"Bri kick you out?" He asked. "Hap kick you out?"

"No." I laughed. "Hiding from feelings, that blonde I brought that day, I fucked up, I now feel bad. Shocking I know."

"She was smoking hot." He smiled. "I probably would catch feelings too."

"Yeah, well, I gotta explain these bite marks and shit to her but I don't feel like it yet." I pushed my beer aside and reached into the small cooler for a water.

"Good luck." He punched me in the side and walked off. I shook my head as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked. I perked up at the sound of Bri's voice. She was talking a mile a minute and I was struggling to get a word I'm edge wise. "I'm fine!" I finally blurted out. "Yeah, I'll be back later tonight. Got some shit to take care of."

She said her goodbye and my phone line went dead. I slipped it back into my pocket and frowned. I was going to be in trouble with both women when I went back. No way out if this shit, unless I learned how to do make up or wore a scarf. Neither of the two was going to fucking happen. I just had to man up and deal with my feelings and my fuck up.

* * *

_**Would you look at that, Koz is getting all caught up with Giselle. So excited to watch that unfold.**_

_**Thank you for the continued support and reviews. It's truly, truly appreciated. **_


	31. Chapter 31 Trash

Would it help you guys if I said the plan involved Nikola? Lol

Once again thanks to my loyal reviewers. I love reading what you have to say.

Bri POV

"You know." I started as I sipped orange juice. "He's not coming back soon out of guilt. He fucked a croweater." I shot a look over to Giselle as she drove.

"What's a croweater?" She asked.

"It's a slut. Fucks all the guys in the club just for a place to belong to." I shook my head. "They're shady, but once you are an old lady they tend to show respect and shit."

"How do you deal with that?" She looked at me as she stopped at the red light.

"I put one in her place." I sighed. "I'm fucking positive Happy hasn't gotten his rocks off with any of them since we started having sex."

"You ever try anal?" She looked at me with a smirk.

I laughed. "Yeah." I felt my face flush.

"And?" She asked. "Did you like it?"

"I mean, I didn't hate it." I shrugged. "It's an acquired taste."

"I tried it with Koz." She sighed. "Amazing."

"I didn't fucking need to know that G!" I grimaced. "Traumatized."

"Sorry!" She squealed. "I'm just, idk. Awkward."

"It's alright." I shrugged. "We all have inappropriate awkward moments G. Just I don't need to know intimate details like that. It makes shit hard to look at you and Herman."

"Why are you allowed to call him Herman and I'm not?" She frowned at me as we pulled into the parking lot of Walmart.

"I just do it to annoy him, I think it came from me being drunk and him not wanting to deal with me. He assumed I was going to forget about it the next morning. But I fucking remembered. Herman aka Herm the Worm." I laughed. "What are we here for?"

"I don't know. Socks?" She cut off the car and got out. I followed behind her.

"Socks? I've been here for less shit." I shrugged as we walked in. "Grab a cart! I got an idea."

"What?" She looked at me as she freed the cart.

"Shirts. Custom shirts." I nodded slowly. "You still crafty and such?"

"Duh B." She smiled. "Let's make some shirts."

"Aww." I paused in front of the baby department. "Let's look at stuff!"

"You should do that with Hap." She shook her head in protest. "But since we're here let's look. Boy or Girl?"

I shrugged. "I want a boy but I think deep down inside Hap wants a little girl."

"Gender neutral." She smiled.

"I want black furniture but I think white would look good. Then I get this thought that maybe I can find red furniture but that might look tacky." I sighed. "Black it is."

"You're a mess B." She hugged me from behind. "Don't stress about the little stuff. The Dr said you and baby are healthy, so focus on staying that way. You saw how Happy was smiling at the news."

"He's excited." I smiled to myself. "I'm excited but more nervous."

"Just relax." She rubbed my back. "Here, look at these Harley onesies."

"I need them all." I laughed. "Hap will love them."

"See, baby shopping is easy." She chuckled. "I'm going to be around for it all. I'm the godmother. The baby can call me GG."

"Kozik dubbed himself Funcle Kozik." I smiled. "He's gonna he in for a surprise when he realizes he'll end up being called Koz."

"He's handsome." She dropped a few baby blankets in the cart. "All his tats."

"See." I walked away from her. "Stop that. I can't see him that way."

"He's fine for a white boy!" She laughed. "Admit it!" She shook my shoulders.

"He's aiight." I snickered. "If you think that about him, you'll love Jax. He looks like the main guy in Pacific Rim but bearded with longer hair."

"I need to meet him ASAP!" She yelled. "My own Raleigh."

"Focus on Herman. Jax is married. Unhappily married. I can tell. You'll see what I mean when you meet his wife Tara, like we were cool, then I tell her I'm pregnant and she flips. Like she's got a fucking superiority complex that needs to be knocked out of her."

"Go on, tell me more about how you hate her Bri. I hate her if you do." She tossed in a few baby toys. "Now I'm all excited about baby shit. You going to breastfeed the demon?"

"Can I even do that with piercings?" I frowned down at my shirt. "Or do I gotta lose them?"

"You can breastfeed with them because they're healed and secure." She squeezed my tits and I winced. They were too sore and tender. "Human cow."

"We should get Natalie some shit for Luna." I pulled a few frilly pink blankets from the shelf. "Luna deserves stuff."

"I thought you were going to bump off Natalie?" She looked at me.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "Most likely."

"Struggling with leaving a child motherless?" She pulled at the fur on the pink teddy bear she held close to her chest.

"Yeah." I tossed a teddy bear wearing a Harley shirt onto the basket. "I don't know if it'll sit right with me. Like she deserves to kick the bucket but what will happen to Luna, like who will be her mother?"

"I've always wanted a kid." She looked at me. "You know I can't have any, maybe I can take Luna if you decide to rid her of Natalie."

"Seriously G? You'd want her?" I smiled. "We can make that work."

"Really?" She dropped the bear into the basket. "Don't play with me."

"Really! I mean if you're serious I'm serious. She's due in like 4 months, I think maybe even less." I sniffed the baby lotion before tossing it into the basket as well. "We'd have to get you situated and set up with a spot."

"I'm so serious about this B. So fucking serious about this." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Luna, she could be mine."

"Yes." I smiled. "She can be yours, if the price is right!" I laughed. "I'm not charging you, I just wanted to say that shit. Let's go get the craft supplies. I also need to get yarn for Hap's Ma and Aunt. They want to knit blankets for the baby."

"Cute." She smiled. "So baby Luna. I cannot wait to meet her."

"Bound to be brown and gorgeous." I grinned. "I can't leave without hair dye for Nik. She wants to experiment with possibly being brunette."

"If she dyes her hair brown you two will be fucking twins B." She looked at me with a crooked smirk.

"So be it." I smirked back at her. "Let's get to crafting G."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I shrugged my cut on and walked slowly through my house. Pausing at the half finished nursery before closing the door tightly. I frowned, Natalie was missing and when I asked Bri about her, it was always the same response, she's healthy, alive and Luna is too.

"I'm counting on you." Her voice whirled around in my head. "This plan needs you, I'm banking on you Juan."

I shook out my body and grabbed a apple from the kitchen counter. Rolling it around in my hands before taking a bite out of it.

The knocking on my front door threw me. I wasn't expecting anyone. I tended to be a goddamn loner outside of the club. I was weird in their eyes. I pulled the door open and my eyes landed on the leather cut.

"Juice." He said as he pushed past me.

"Esai." I said as I swung the door closed. "What brings you here?"

"Bri." He smiled at me. "She wanted to see if you had any more thoughts about becoming an Aztec."

"Staying a Son. Until I die." I tugged on my cut. "Need anything else?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "She sent this for you, says the plan calls for it." He handed me a case.

"What is it?" I turned the case over in my hands before opening it up. Tucked inside was a gun. "Oh."

"Yeah, use it correctly." He said. "Make her proud." He let himself out, and I sat with the gun in my hands. It was heavy, matte black and perfect. The way it felt made me happy. I shook the case and a letter fluttered to the ground.

'Use it well, use it wisely. The juice is worth the squeeze. Lol that was corny, I'm sorry but it was the only quote I could come up with at the moment'

Her writing was loopy and girly. Not like normal doctor handwriting. It was perfect. I tucked the note into my wallet and the gun into my empty holster. It was already loaded so I sent a quiet thanks to Bri.

#

"I got that information Jax." I handed him the print outs.

"Thanks Ortiz." He nodded at me. "Where's your old lady? Tara asked about her."

"She left me." I shrugged. "Fuckin' sucks but whatever. She wanted to be with the father she claimed."

"Shit. Sorry brotha." He pulled me in for a quick hug. "You'll find a better old lady."

"I hope so brother." I smiled weakly. "Having an empty house is not fun."

"Tell me about it." He let out a low chuckle and swaggered off. His arms swinging aggressively at his sides.

"Juicy boy!" Chibs called from the bar. "Shots!"

I walked over and sat between him and Tig. Chibs handed me a shot and I downed it. They kept pouring and I kept slamming them back. Letting the liquid burn the back of my throat.

"Slow down." The voice hit me as a low whisper. "Don't want to see you hit the floor honey bunch."

"Lo?" I blinked a few times to get my vision to correct.

"Yeah." She placed a hand softly on my face. "You coo'?"

"Why are you here?" I asked as I fought gravity.

"I came with Bri." She was smiling at me and I tried my hardest to smile back at her but my face betrayed me and decided not to work.

"Trashy." Tara said as she passed by us. "Bri is bringing trash into this club, the croweaters are trashy enough."

"There it goes G, that superiority complex I was telling you she had." Bri scoffed and looked at Tara with disgust.

"Fuck off Bri." Tara spat.

"Classy Tara." Bri smirked. "I'm here to hang out."

"You don't even belong here." Tara said to her. "You're not even an old lady, you're just white trash."

"At least I'm still a working Doctor." Bri laughed. "I may be white trash but at least I'm doing what I went to college for. What are you doing Tara?"

"Ladies calm down." Bobby said.

"Shut up Bobby!" Tara yelled. "Shut up!"

"Well look at that, nice manners." Giselle trilled. Her eyes glaring at Tara.

"Oh, nice Bri. You have your friends getting into our shit." She moved closer to Bri and Bri stood, reminding Tara she was not only taller but outweighed her.

"At least I have friends." She shrugged. "Tara, I don't know why you think you can look down on me now when we started off as friends but you need to fucking check yourself."

"You're not on my level Bri. You're immature, you don't take this life serious and you sure as hell will not be Queen around here." She crossed her arms. "You got the guys fooled with your I'm a doctor not a mob boss act, but it's not going to pass with me."

"Ok." Bri sat back down. "I'm not trying to be Queen around here, I'm not even trying to be you or Gemma. I'm being myself. Remember our heart to heart about me being myself?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a weirdo. We get that." She was waving her arms around in front of Bri.

"Don't act like you forget Tara. We were friends at one point. When did you decide you were better than me huh?" Bri eyed Tara with a look of disdain. "What makes you better than me?"

"I've always been better than you. You're like Lyla. A slut." Tara spat.

"Is that the best you got?" Bri crossed her arms. "Last time I checked Lyla was actually working and making money. What are you doing Tara besides collecting unemployment and turning into a monster?"

"Bri you know nothing." Tara poked Bri in the chest. "You're not cut out for this life. You're trashier than the croweaters, your clothes, your hair, your music. All shitty. You're shit."

"Interesting." Bri spoke. "Tell me, what's it like to be faithful to a man who doesn't return the sentiment?" Bri's gaze went over Tara's head and we all turned to follow it. Jax was walking towards us and a blonde was behind him, adjusting her hair and shirt.

Tara moved with purpose, quickly closing the gap between her and the blonde. Tig grabbed Tara and pulled her away before a fight could start, Happy grabbed the blonde and hauled her to where Bri and Giselle stood.

"Crazy." Lo whispered to me.

"This is tame." I looked at her and smiled.

"Tara!" Jax boomed. "What is wrong?"

"You fucked her Jax!" She said wildly from her spot in the corner. Tig still covering her.

"Tara, no I didn't!" He yelled. "She came out of the bathroom as I was walking from the apartment! I didn't fuck her." He was pleading.

"Did you fuck my husband?" Tara yelled at the blonde. Tears falling from her eyes.

"No. No offense, I'm a lesbian." She shrugged as she sat down next to Bri and Giselle.

"Hey!" Jax called as Tara bolted from the room, her face red with embarassment.

"That was dramatic." Lo whispered against my ear. "Shit always happens like that?"

"No." I looked at her. "Tara usually is the calm one. Gemma, Jax's mom, that lady in the corner with the dark hair, usually she's the shit starter. You know she broke Bri's nose."

"What?" She smirked. "Poor Bri."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Poor Bri indeed."

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"You four, get the fuck outside." I yelled in the direction of Bri and her three little bitches. "Now."

They stood one by one, crossing their arms as they filed out of the clubhouse. I made sure the doors were closed and we were far away enough from the building before I stared at Bri, who was fucking crying.

"What's wrong?" I softened instantly as she stared at me.

"I hate Tara." She shook her head. "Where does she even get off talking down on me?"

"She's the president's fuckin' wife. She's the queen around here, just like you're queen with your crew. It's the damn pecking order Bri." I sighed and ran a hand over my head.

"I was ignoring her, she was the one who said shit." She wiped her face. "I am not white trash."

"Don't act like a white trash bitch then Brianna." I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth and her face twisted up with anger before settling into a vacant stare. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." She shrugged. "I'll try to act different."

"Bri, come on. Don't fucking be like this, come on." I grabbed her hand but she yanked it away.

"I don't know what to be when I come around here. I'm not cutout to be in the Sons atmosphere Happy. I'm fucking confused, don't be yourself, don't be white trash, definitely don't come here listening to that fucking rap music." She choked on her tears as she stared at me. "What am I supposed to do when I don't fit in?"

"Who cares?" I asked her as she relented and let me take her hands. "Be whoever the fuck you wanna be. Be the weirdo I met at Ma's. The one who gossips about the pervert neighbor and fucking knits scarves that no one will wear because we basically live in the goddamn desert."

She laughed lightly. "I will wear them in Oakland."

"Just be your fuckin' self. You don't have to come around here if it makes you that damn uncomfortable. I wanted to hit Tara when she was talking to you, I'm glad you didn't. The Jax thing wasn't fucking cool though." I kissed her lips. "Be the woman you are when you're in your fucking environment."

"Why do I fit in so damn well with the Mayans and Aztecs though?" She sat on the ground and pulled me with her. "I get along with every old lady there, no fucking problem."

"I think besides the Gemma shit, that fucked things up. The business thing." I shrugged. "Not used to having business and pleasure so to say together. It fucking threw us off."

"Damn." She dropped her head. "I think I'll get the girls home and then nap. I feel sick."

"Bad sick?" I watched the color drain from her face. "Looking pale."

"Nauseous." She leaned over and threw up.

"Get it all out." I rubbed her lower back in slow circles.

"Hate this shit." She spit and scrunched her face. "At least it ends soon. Maybe, hopefully. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." I handed her my jacket and watched her slip it on. "I can take you home Brianna."

"I'll have G drive. If I get worse I'll call you or Ma, she always has good advice for this shit." She smiled as we walked back to her car and her bitches.

"Call if you need me." I opened her door and watched her get in. "Seriously."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I stood and watched her ride off until I couldn't hear the roar of her car's engine.

#

Chapel, it was gloomy as we sat and waited for Jax who was still dealing with Tara and all the bullshit with Bri.

"Your girl has a mouth Hap." Bobby spoke up first.

I shot him a look and he quickly looked away from me. "She stood up for herself."

"She made the Queen cry." Tig smirked. "It's improper etiquette."

"Ok, since when are we about manners around here?" I scoffed. "We're about fucking respect. You have to show respect to gain respect."

"You talking a whole lot." Bobby chimed in again. "Keep your girl out of the fucking club."

"Plan to." I looked at him. "Tell Jax to stop fucking asking her for shit and she wouldn't step foot in here ever again. Anyone else want to talk shit or voice an opinion on my Old Lady?"

"She's a firecracker that one." Chibs started. "I didn't care for her at first but the gash grew on me. She may be difficult but at the end of the day she's loyal to us. No matter the shit and protest she's helped us."

"I like her." Juice said. A stupid grin on his face. I wanted to knock it off again. "She brings the spice. Never a dull moment with that one."

"I think it's best if she doesn't come around. Tara is pregnant, doesn't need stress." Bobby said. He was always the voice of reason. The commonsense of the club.

"Fine." I said. "I'll let her know not to come around here anymore. For no goddamn reason."

"Good." Bobby smirked. "Let's leave until Jax is ready for us."

"Wait." Juice said. "How come Bri is banned? When Lyla came around Tara badmouthed her and got all riled up but didn't even get in trouble. Unlike Lyla who's submissive Bri stood up for herself. Are we accepting Lyla because she's not able to stand up for herswlf?"

"We're letting her stick around because she knows her goddamn place. Don't upset the queen. Bri has upset both Gemma and Tara." Bobby said.

"Tara didn't tell Lyla to get an abortion, Tara told Bri to get one. Remember Tara supported Lyla when she aborted her pregnancy but won't support Bri because she's pregnant by Happy." Juice shrugged. "Tara is threatened by Bri and her presence."

"That may be it but still Bri needs to be submissive to Tara." Bobby shot back. "We're done here."

"Whatever." Juice pushed away from the table and stormed off. I did the same, only less dramatic. He was an idiot but he had a point, then again so did Bobby. Regardless, I didn't appreciate the way Tara spoke to my Queen. She may not be SAMCROs Queen but she was mine and that's all that really mattered at the moment.


	32. Chapter 32 Choke A Goose

_There's a reason why Bobby in particular doesn't care too much for Bri, it'll surface in a later chapter. Hap will also redeem himself for his lackluster response to the way his brothers are behaving._

* * *

Kozik POV

"Brianna Banana." I spoke as I walked into the kitchen and found her rummaging through the fridge. "What's up?"

"Cravings." She looked at me over her shoulder. "G is still up, she's out back."

"She mad?" I leaned against the counter and watched Bri stack food on the counter.

"Nah." She stepped back and let the door close. A pickle was positioned obscenely between her lips. "I let her know the club protocol. She gets it, plus y'all ain't serious."

"Yeah. Take that pickle out of your mouth until I leave." I yanked the pickle out of her mouth. "You knew I fucked a croweater?"

"Yes." She said as she took her pickle back. "I know you." She laughed.

"That easy to read?" I smirked down at her. "You get taller?"

"Yeah actually, I grew an inch." She shook her head. "Baby is messing my body up already."

"You're going to get fuckin' huge, I can see it already." I laughed.

"Aren't you sweet." She poked me in the neck. "Go talk to G. She's in like with your mean ass Herman."

I laughed. "In like?" She shook her head as she grabbed grapes. "I'm in like too."

"Gasp!" She yelled. "Go talk to her for real then meanie face. Leave me and my cravings alone." She placed the pickle in her mouth.

"I'm going." I stalked off towards the back doors. Silently letting myself out. I watched Giselle as she walked around the yard talking to the dogs. Her voice soft and cute. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Koz, what's up?" She walked over to me. I pulled her into a tight embrace. She smelled like mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I want to talk and stuff." I ran a hand over my hair. "Sit?" I pointed towards the patio furniture.

"Yes, of course." She said as we moved to sit on the black wicker loveseat. The pillows were plush and I felt I could sit there forever.

"So, I'm not good with feelings and shit. I usually only talk to Bri on that level but I just want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fucked the croweater. Bad fucking judgment. I really like you." I sighed and tried to gauge her expression but it was dark in our corner of the yard.

"I accept your apology and hope we can move forward because I really like you too Koz." She squeezed my hands. "I hope whatever is happening between us sticks because I'm happy."

"I hope so too." I ran a hand over her hair. "You gonna move out here for me or what?"

"I'm gonna move out here for myself, but I want you in the picture." She cuddled up to me. "Can I call you Herman now or no?"

"Only in bed. Otherwise it's Kozik or Koz, maybe even daddy." I laughed. "Let's go inside. I could use a shower and cuddles. Naked cuddles."

"You know Bri walked in on us once." She laughed.

"What?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Lies!"

"Seriously. She was like that's why I couldn't make eye contact or talk without giggling for two days. All I kept seeing was Herman on top of you and his pasty white ass." She snorted and laughed harder. "Traumatized her."

"Oh my fucking God." I laughed. "She should have knocked!"

"Or we should have locked the door." She stood and pulled me with her. "Let's shower."

"Let's. Come on Tacoma, Tosca let's go inside." I waited as Giselle and the dogs walked into the house before locking the back door behind me.

#

"This is nice." Giselle whispered as we stood under the hot water. "Relaxing."

"It is." I nodded. "In a boring non sexualized way."

She laughed. "We just had sex."

"I know, it was amazing!" I spoke as my hands found her ass and kneaded it gently.

"It was decent." She laughed. I growled at her. "Kidding, kidding. It was amazing babe."

"This is good." I kissed her neck before biting it. "I'm a vampire!"

"I believe it. Bri rubbed off on you." She snickered. "She used to bite me all the time! It was kinky, I loved it. She stopped it though."

"Oh, lovers?" I smiled as I felt my dick stir.

"Only when drunk." She shrugged. "Now she's sober and I'm proud of her so proud."

"Me too." I turned off the water. "Cuddles now yeah?"

"Yeah!" She twisted her hair out. "I'm gonna cuddle you so hard." She stepped out and grabbed a towel before handing me one.

"You gonna be the big spoon baby?" I dried off and dropped the towel into the hamper.

"Ha!" She covered her mouth. "Yeah babe, I'm gonna be the big spoon." She smacked my ass. "Let's move it Koz. I'm ready to spoon."

We hopped in bed, she snuggled up behind me, her chest against my back as she lazily draped a leg over me. It felt weirdly comfortable to be the small spoon as she threaded an arm through mine. "Night G."

"Night K." She kissed my shoulder.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"What the fuck is this?" I asked Bri as I looked at the device she placed in my lap.

"A phone." She smiled. "You like it?"

"This is a fucking notebook not a damn phone Brianna." I turned the white device over in my hands. It was flashy and oversized. Just like the phone she always had in her hands.

"Turn it on babe." She smiled. "You'll love it. I promise."

"I need this why?" I searched the side for the power button and hit it. "My prepays are good."

"Yeah," she frowned. "You hate it?"

I looked at her and shook my head yes. "Technology isn't my thing. The burners are fine. They get the job done."

"They don't have emojis." She snatched the phone from my hands. "I'll take it back."

"Don't be a mean ass." I pulled her into my lap. "What's your damage these days?"

"I'm pregnant and hormonal." She shrugged. "You're the one swinging moods Happy."

"Nah." I smirked. "I'm grumpy all the time."

"Ok!" She yelled. "Grump in the face."

"Seriously though, let that bullshit with Tara go." I frowned. "The guys, well except Juice, Koz, and myself. Well they think it's best you stay out of the clubhouse and away from shit. Don't want you upsetting Queen Tara."

"What the fuck ever. I'll stay away. I wish you guys good luck on getting Russians who only speak Russian to follow goddamn directions when you go to fucking war with Marks and the Eagle." She rolled off of me. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Hold the fuck up." I rolled her over so she was looking at me. "Quit being difficult. You don't gotta deal with their shit, be happy baby."

"I'm not upset about that shit." She sat up and crossed her arms. "I'm upset about us."

"What did I do?" I looked at her and couldn't read her expression.

"We didn't do anything for my birthday." She sighed and looked at me trough the soft locks of hair that covered half of her face.

"My fault." I kissed her lips and smiled. They tasted like honey and cherries. "I'll make it up to you."

"I have shit to show you." She slid out of my grip and off the bed. I watched her hips as she walked to the closet and pulled out two big bags. She walked over and turned the lights up before dumping the bags' contents onto the bed. "G and I went baby crazy at Walmart."

I smiled as I looked at everything. All Harley Davidson shit. Even a teddy bear. "Hoping for a boy?"

"Or girl. Doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy." She sat on her knees on the bed. "It's all black and orange so it's technically gender neutral."

"I love it all." I pulled her into me. "I'll make it up to you."

"Just get me cinnamon rolls, right now. I'm craving them so bad." She pouted and I tugged on her bottom lip.

"It's three am." I sighed.

"Donut shops are open baby." She smiled. "Can we get some?"

"Sure, let's get dressed then." I smiled.

#

"Thanks." Bri said as she eyed the box of sweets in her lap as we sat in her truck. "So sweet. Want some?" She tilted the box towards me but I waved it off. It was still too early for me to indulge in so much sugar.

"You need milk with that?" I watched her bite into a cupcake, bottom side first.

She shook her head no. "This is so moist."

"I'd like to get you moist." I flashed her a devious grin.

"Already did." She winked. "Soon as you agreed to bring me here. Shit it instantly aroused me. My nipples are painfully hard right now." She laughed.

"I see that." I licked my lips. "Think we can get away with a quickie in the truck?"

"Yeah I do." She smirked. "Gotta move it from here though, wouldn't wanna be interrupted by prying eyes."

"True." I started the truck and eyed her as she pulled her shirt over her head. I pulled out of the parking lot and searched for the nearest and deserted place to park as she grabbed my free hand and placed it on her chest. "Why you gotta be do damn sexy Bri?"

She shrugged and drew in a sharp breath as I ran a thumb over her nipples. I loved the feeling of her shuddering under my touch. Giving her body to me. It was the sexiest thing ever to me.

"Backseat." I whispered against her lips. "Now."

She moved to the backseat and I followed her. Not wanting to delay the event that was about to happen. She smiled at me and slipped out of her shorts. "Come get me."

I quickly tugged down my sweats and boxers. Freeing my aching dick from the restraints as I positioned myself between her legs. Happy she was into this just as much as I was. I ran my finger over her panty clad pussy, watching her eyes grow heavy with lust as she bit her bottom lip. "Ready?" I slid the small fabric to the side and pushed in.

"Mmm." She moaned as her hands gripped my shoulders as I picked up the pace. She felt warm and tight around me. I thrust harder and faster in her as I stared into her face. It was twisted up in pleasure as I fucked her. She always got off harder when we were in any type of public setting. I bit hard on her neck and her nails dug into my back as she moved her hips. "So good baby." She looked at me through slits as she tightened around me and her orgasm came hard.

"Damn." I muttered as I felt her get wetter as I slowed down my thrusting. I pulled out of her and she frowned at me. I smacked her thigh and she moved to let me sit down before she positioned herself on top of me and gripped my cock and directed it to her entrance. "Don't fucking tease me Brianna." I growled as she slammed down on me. I ran my tongue over her nipples as she ground her hips down against me. She felt tighter this way, it was a vice grip and I couldn't hold off much longer.

"Happy." She whispered into my ear as she flattened against me. The piercings brushing against me as I held her ass and thrusted up into her as I finally started to climax. "Oh fuck." She mumbled as she started to come again making me feel even better as I emptied myself inside her.

I started thinking to myself about the amount of sex we had, how we hadn't managed to get knocked up earlier than now. I smiled against her neck. "That was great." I pushed her off of me and pulled on my shirt and then pulled my boxers and pants back up. "I gotta ask you something though Bri."

I watched her straighten herself out and then climb back up front and I did the same. Only she was picking a donut out of the box. "Ask." She smiled at me and offered me a donut but I still waved it off.

"How come you got pregnant now?" I studied her face. "You've missed a dose before and nothing happened."

She sat her donut back in the box. "This time around I missed two doses. Both days we had sex." She frowned. "Having second thoughts on this pregnancy?"

"No. I'm excited. I was just fucking curious." I leaned over and kissed her. Her mouth tasted sweet, like cinnamon and vanilla. "Love you."

"Love you too. Let's go home, I'm tired and sticky." She smiled at me.

"Alright." I started the truck and held on to her thigh with my free hand all the way home.

SOASOASOA

Jax POV

I sat with Tara at the picnic tables. We were talking about Bri and how the guys let me know they didn't want her coming around anymore out of respect for Tara. I appreciated them looking out for her but I didn't appreciate that they cut off a crucial connection.

"So she's really banned?" Tara grabbed my hands and I nodded slowly. "Good she doesn't belong here Jax."

"I realize that Tara." I forced a smiled. "I shouldn't have allowed her back in after the Gemma thing."

"Exactly. The girl is trashy she has no respect for the old ladies of the club." She smiled at me. "Who's that?" She pointed as a white car pulled into the lot.

I shrugged. "I guess we'll find out." We stood as the car came to a complete stop before shutting off.

"I hear this is a good spot to get my car looked at." Her voice was raspy, she had a lilt to it. An accent, much like Bri's but more predominant. She walked over to us. "I'm Nikola."

"Jax." I nodded at her. "This is my wife Tara."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and slipped her shades on top of her head. Revealing her face completely. She was an almost identical copy of Bri. Lighter features though. "You know my sister, Bri."

"What do you want?" Tara asked. "Obviously you don't expect this place to know how to fix that car."

"No, I do not." She let out a breath filled laugh. "I just wanted to introduce myself, I was at the police station, thought I'd stop in, say hi. Also see if Juice was around. I have a package for him in the car."

"Why?" I asked her. "Why a package for Juice?"

"Because Bri wanted him to have something in return for a favor he did for her." She shrugged again. "Is he here?"

"Yes he is." Tara interjected. "I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you." She grinned. "I appreciate it Tara."

We watched her disappear inside before staring each other down.

"God." She sighed. "I can drop the accent. Here, this is for you." She handed me an envelope. "Read it alone."

"Why the accent?" I gave her a funny look as I tucked the envelope into my cut pocket.

"I was trying to sound like Bri." She laughed. "Too strong ya?"

I nodded slowly. "There's Juice."

"Juicy!" She said in her accent. "I have something for you. Get it from the trunk ya?"

"Ok." He beamed as he walked over to the car with her.

"I like her better than her sister." Tara smiled at me. "Seems nicer."

"Yeah she does." I kissed Tara. "Let's grab food?"

"I can't babe. I gotta get Abel up and ready for school and Thomas ready for daycare." She kissed me softly. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you too Tara." I smiled as she got in her car and pulled off. I then watched the way Nikola moved around, graceful, smooth. All legs. She was perfect just like Bri was.

"Look Jax." Juice smiled as he opened the case he was holding to reveal a powerful assault rifle. "Custom."

"Damn, what favor do I gotta do for Bri to get a present like that?" I laughed as I admired it.

"A big one." He shrugged and headed back into the clubhouse.

"Bye Jax!" Nikola called out of her car window. "Read it in privacy!"

I smiled and waved. I watched her back out before I headed into the garage to have complete privacy. I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and slowly tore it open. I scanned the words slowly before reading them.

'_Lol I got banned! Oh well! Shit happens, just know I'm staying with my word to provide the bodies you need. Aleksandr will be my stand in, he's in charge of the Skulls that will help you.'_

I smiled to myself and tried to figure out why I needed to read something so simple in private. I turned it over and the back read 'burn me, the feds are still watching'. I shook my head and pulled out my zippo and lit the paper on fire. It caught and I let it flutter to the ground, watching it burn until it was just a pile of ashes.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I pulled up in front of the sprawling Oakland 'house' that Bri and Hap lived in. Out front in the driveway sat Ironhide, her white jeep, and a shiny BMW that I hadn't even seen her drive. I shook my head and followed the stone path up to the front door and hit the door bell. It chimed inside and I heard barking. It was louder than the night Natalie and I stood together in this same spot.

"What?" Happy growled as he pulled open the door and the dogs sat at his feet assessing me. They had grown a lot since I last saw them.

"Bri told me to come over, said she needed to talk to me." I shifted my gaze from the dogs to my shoes and back to Happy who was scowling.

"She's in the backyard." He stepped aside and I walked in. "Follow this hall all the way back and you'll find the doors." He swung the door shut behind me and disappeared out of sight.

I walked down the hall, smiling at the pictures that hung on the walls. I'd have to decorate my home so do. Hopefully with pictures of me and Lo. I frowned, did I really just think that? I pulled open the doors and found Bri sitting at the edge of the pool. "Bri." I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." She stood up. "Let's walk." She motioned towards the path.

I nodded. "What's up?"

"I really want you to be an Aztec." She started. "It'd benefit all of us in the long run."

"I can't do that. The Sons are my family." I smiled at her. "You understand that right?"

She laughed. "Yeah I do." She shrugged one shoulder. "I had to try. Anyways, Nik is set on the plan."

"Good, she's a big part of making the plan go accordingly." I smiled. "Thanks for the rifle. It's too dope. I can't wait to shoot it."

"Though you'd like it." She chuckled. "So I haven't told Hap about the plan, I don't think I will because he'll try to talk me out of it."

"I agree. It's going to hurt his feelings though." I frowned as we stopped at a pond. Her backyard has a pond, a real pond. "Ducks?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Don't feed them though, it attracts the mean ass geese. I got chased by one and Hap tried to kill it with his bare hands. You ever see a good get choked out?"

I smiled and shook my head no. "What do we do about Hap?" I asked.

"As soon as the Eagle falls, as soon as Marks falls." She looked at me. "As soon as the enemy falls and you guys go back to the clubhouse, I'll be there."

"He's going to be pissed the fuck off." I shook my head as we sat down on the bench at the edge of the pond.

"But relieved." She looked at the water. "He's my boyfriend, I'll fix the damage. I promise you that."

"How's Natalie?" I changed the subject. "Anyway I can visit her?"

"She's good. Healthy, Luna is too. She's a kicker that's for sure." She sighed. "I can let you visit with her."

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yes. I'm not a total bitch, plus you have to dump her on account you fucked Lo." She poked my head. "You think I wouldn't find out?" She laughed.

"I like Lo. I love Natalie. Well I think I loved the idea of her and a baby and a family of my own." I sighed. "I see a future with Lo, it's crazy, I see pictures and a home and mohawked kids running around the back yard."

"That's how love is." She smiled at me. "You see yourself marrying the other person. You see a future."

"You and Hap are getting married?" I frowned.

She shook her head no. "Not the marrying type. I did get a ring though." She flashed the one that was around her neck on a chain. "Closest I'll get, but I wouldn't change it. I'm fucking happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy." I smiled. "When I first saw you, with him. I just thought about how I could win you back and shit like that. Don't get me wrong, I respect your relationship and I just get all worked up about it. Like I want you but I don't want you at the same time. You make it hard to not think about you Bri."

"Wow, I'm glad you didn't try to win me back. I don't need Hap beating you up outside of the ring." She bit back a smile. "You're going to find the one and when you do, I won't ever cross your mind."

"Promise?" I pouted.

"Yeah I promise. Now let's get you that visit with Natalie's dumbass." She stood. "I'll have Aleksandr drive you."

"Too long of a ride on bike?" I paused as we walked back towards the house.

"Yeah, something of the sort." She laughed as we saw the house come into full sight. Happy was on the patio glaring at us.

#

"Natalie." I said as I walked towards her. She was bigger than last time I saw her. She looked broken though.

"Juice?" She whispered as I pulled her into a hug. "Did you come here to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" I frowned down at her.

"They say that Bri is going to kill me and take Luna away." She started crying. "I don't want to die and I don't want to lose Luna. I want to raise her."

"I don't think Bri would actually kill you Natalie. Yeah you fucked up her life but I doubt she's mad enough to kill you for it." I sat on the sofa and she sat next to me.

"Why are you here then?" She looked at me.

"I'm here to break up with you." I said calmly. "I met someone else already."

"But you love me and I love you." She cried harder. Her whole body shook with sobs.

"I loved the idea of you and me and a family. This new woman, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with her. All I can see is her as my wife and her having my kids and being happy." I sighed. "I want a happy relationship like Bri and Hap have. Their love is out of this world."

"I get that." She sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I actually met her because of you. That accident I was in after I dropped you off. She was the nurse at the after care facility I went to." I smiled. "I'll still be around for you and Luna though."

"Really J?" She smiled weakly.

"Really." I kissed her forehead. "I'll stay with you tonight."

"I'd like that a lot. I need a friend." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled at her as we settled against each other. I don't know why I wanted to stay, I guess I wasn't ready to rush home to an empty house. With remnants of a life that I thought I wanted. I was happy I had broken things off officially with Natalie, now I could focus on building something with Lo.

* * *

_**Once again thank you for the reviews, I love reading them and knowing you are enjoying the story and getting caught up in it just as much as I am. The support really means a lot of me. **_


	33. Chapter 33 Q

_**Let's add the calm before the storm. Date nights. One date ends in comedic drama. Enjoy.**_

* * *

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

I watched as Bri carefully lined her eyes. To me it looked fucking funny but she seemed to like the look of it. I shook my head, the woman didn't need any makeup but I loved it when she wore red lipstick.

"You're going to poke your eye out." I said as I stood behind her.

"Don't say that." She smiled. "What color lipstick should I wear. Red or this matte black color?"

"Red." I moved her hair off her face. "What're you dressing up for? We're just going to dinner with Ma."

"I know." She carefully applied the lipstick. "I'm wearing a dress so I need a little make up."

"I'm wearing my cut." I smiled.

"No you're not Lowman." She turned around and yanked on the front of it. "You'll wear the button up I laid out for you and the pants."

"Hold the fuck up Hohrykova." I shook my head. "I can dress myself."

She smiled at me. "You said my last name. So cute." She poked my chest. "Wear what I set out for you."

"And my leather." I nodded.

"No leather." She sighed. "Just this once, no leather. Just be you without being a Son."

"Fine." I resigned knowing that an argument with her would do more harm than good. "I'm sleeping in it tonight then."

"Whatever grumpy." She pulled her hair a way from her face. "Up or down?"

"Down, no ponytail or bun." I mocked her tone. "Be you without the updo."

She laughed. "I'm sleeping with it up tonight."

"Whatever grumpy." I chuckled. "I'm going to get ready."

"No boots either!" She called after me and I cringed as I saw the shiny dress shoes laid out next to the pants.

"Where are we even going that I have to dress like this?" I stood in the doorway of the bathroom and Bri stared at me, her mouth open. "Close it before I stick something in there."

"You look dapper." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ugh. I wanna jump your bones right now Mr. Lowman."

"Don't start shit Brianna." I kissed her neck. "Let's get going."

"Let's take the beamer." She grabbed her purse and keys off the hook and tossed them to me. "Needs breaking in."

"Don't see why you needed a new fuckin' car. Should be saving for the demon you're growing." I shook my head. "You need to be mindful of excessive spending."

"Do you have any idea of how much I'm worth Happy?" She laughed. "I'm loaded. I'm not going to go broke from buying new play things. Cars are my indulgence. You know you'd have a thousand bikes if you could."

She was right. "How much are you worth and if it's more than twenty mil, then I think you should be buying me presents. You haven't given me any rings." I faked a pout as we got into the car.

"I gave you a bike and a gun. Two of your favorite things." She smiled. "I gave you that skull ring you're wearing."

"Doesn't count, you gave all of us one." I shook my head as she started fiddling with the radio. "No music. Just us talking."

"The whole ride?" She looked at me and pulled out her phone. "Lemme take a selfie. My followers gotta know what I'm doing."

"Lost me at selfie." I laughed. "Followers?"

"Yeah on Instagram. It's an app that you post pictures of yourself to and people can follow you and see your pictures and like them and comment on them." She put her phone away.

"I don't like that shit. I don't want random fuckers looking at you." I felt myself getting angry. "Delete it."

"Ok." She pulled her phone out and her thumb glided across the screen. "Deleted. See." She held the phone up for me to see.

"Thank you." I smiled as she dropped her phone into the cup holder. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." She squeezed my hand. "Wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Please?" She whined.

"No, I don't wanna play a game." I shook my head. "You should relax and nap."

"You should be less of a jerk Happy." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "You're not around your friends you can actually let your guard all the way down and play a fucking game with me. It won't kill your reputation."

"I'm sorry Brianna." I looked at her. "Don't be mad at me alright?"

"I'm not fucking mad." She looked at me briefly. "I'm annoyed!"

"Listen to me Bri, tell me what's on your mind then." I rubbed her stomach. "Please?"

"I'm stressed." She simply stated. "I need to keep my mind of shit. I need to think less about the bad and more about the good."

"Think about the demon. How he or she may end up with your eyes. A little grey eyed demon." I smirked.

"Think Ma would babysit if we needed a date night?" She looked at me with cheerful eyes.

"Yeah." I sighed. "She'd never give the kid back."

"We can get a nanny." She spoke as she turned on the radio.

"No fucking way." I shook my head. "Get that shit out of your head. We have family. We can use them."

"I had nannies." She sighed as she turned the radio back off. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You claim that one of your nannies is a goddamn psychic." I laughed.

"She is." She shot back with a smile. "She predicted and named Luna."

"What did she say about the demon?" I stared as she went quiet.

"It's a boy." She smiled. "Then said some sad shit about him not being around that long. Didn't give specifics. I don't think she's right."

"Me either." I sped up. "Don't stress over it Bri. The boy will be fine."

"I know." She stared out the window.

#

"Muneca!" Ma yelled as we found her at the restaurant.

"Hey Ma." Bri said as she hugged her. "How are you."

"Amazing now that my beautiful daughter in law is here." She grabbed Bri's hand. "How's the baby? Healthy? You still getting sick?"

"Healthy." Bri smiled. "Sickness is terrible. I'm waiting for it to pass."

"Poor baby." She shook her head. "Hey Hap." She finally acknowledged me.

"Ma." I kissed her cheek. "Where's your sister?"

"She's on a date! With the neighbor again!" She laughed. "They're like teenagers those two."

Bri bit back another laugh. "I bet they are!" She looked at me. "Let's go inside and eat."

"Let's." Ma said. I watched them walk inside. I followed behind feeling uncomfortable, I may have been dressed up but I still had the tattoo on my head exposed.

"Miss Hohrykova." The hostess smiled at us. "Your table is right this way."

"Thanks." Bri smiled. "V.I.P treatment. So fancy, huh ma?"

"Very!" She said excitedly as she finally gave me a good look. "You look handsome Happy. Black suits you well."

"Bri picked it out." I felt myself blush.

"But you put it on." She smiled as we sat down.

"Order whatever you want." The hostess spoke. "Your dinners are on the house."

"Thank you." Bri said politely. "Tell Chef Marcos I said thank you for me."

"Yes Miss Hohrykova." She smiled and walked away.

"Free food?" I smiled. "Cheapskate."

"Not cheap." She shook her head. "Just mindful of excessive spending."

I leaned over and kissed her. "That's my girl."

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

"We shouldn't be in here." I said as I watched Giselle paw through the clothes hanging in Bri and Happy's closet.

"She won't care. I need a dress to wear out." She held up a red number and I gave it a thumbs up.

"I feel like I'm violating them." I frowned. "Everything is so organized."

"Bri is OCD." She stripped and pulled on the dress. "I'm so upset that this is my size, I thought she was bigger than me."

"She's going to get fat." I laughed. "It looks good on you, grab heels and let's go. I'm starving."

"Me too. Do I look good?" She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Your ass looks delicious. I could take a big ol' bite out ya booty girl." I laughed.

"You've been hanging with Bri too long. You're picking up her dumb phrases." She laughed. "I feel dumb." She pulled on heels covered in spikes. "These shoes are killer."

"Look dangerous." I frowned. "Take them off before we have sex tonight. Now let's go, I'm getting uncomfortable, I swear I just saw a pair of damn pantiea."

"Dramatic." She sighed as she grabbed her discarded clothes and walked out of the closet. "Let's go. We can take the Jeep."

"A cage?" I frowned as we walked outside. "I hate them."

"You'll survive the fifteen minute drive in one babe." She climbed in the passenger seat. "Let's move it."

#

"This is skeezy at best." Giselle spoke as we sat in the restaurant.

"The food is amazing though!" I said cheerfully as she frowned. "I promise you that."

"I believe you." She smiled. "I can't believe the big bad biker asked me on a date."

"I had to." I grabbed her hand. "Felt like we could talk better here than at the house, we can't start banging right here."

"I think we could. No one would care. Dinner and a show for everyone." She laughed. "I want whatever you're having, I can't choose."

"Steak burger and fries." I smirked. "Dinner of champions."

"Don't forget the beer." She nodded. "Have to have a cold one."

"Yesss G." I chuckled. "Perfect pairing. Just one though since we're driving."

"You're driving!" She tapped her nails on the table and stuck her tongue out. "Two for me."

"I can drink six and still be fine." I furrowed my brows at her. "I did research and field testing."

"Oh shit! You're a scientist now Koz?" She gave me a crooked smirk. "That's sexy."

"Yes, yes I am." I nodded as her cellphone started to make funny sounds as it sat on the table.

"Oops, thought it was on silent." She flipped it over and stared at the screen. "Oh my fucking god. Look at what Bri sent me!"

I took the phone from her hand and smiled at the picture it was Happy dressed up and Bri was on his arm smiling at him. "No fucking way. She got him all dressed up."

"They're so cute together. I'm going to die from the cuteness." She shook her head. "Scroll through. There's another one."

I ran my thumb across the screen and a second picture of the couple. This time Bri was scowling and Happy was smiling at her. "I'm giving him shit about this." I passed the phone back.

"Don't be a mean ass. He's doing it for his lady. That's admirable." She smiled. "One day I'm getting you dressed up."

"No." I shook my head. "Get that shit out of your mind."

"Fineee." She crossed her arms and smirked at me. "Let's get this food. I'm starving."

#

"You were right." She sighed. "The food was amazing."

"I told you." I grabbed her hand as we walked back to the Jeep. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead." She ran her thumb over my jawline as we stood at the Jeep.

"You're not expecting us to be how they are right? Because I can't do that." I rubbed the back of my head.

"No I'm not. That is fucking unrealistic." She laughed. "I want us to ride whatever this is we have out. Let it develop on its own not force shit."

"Good. Because I'm not Happy, I'll probably fuck up a lot." I pulled the door open for her. "I'm not the calmest guy, I get angry and yell and break shit."

"We all have our issues, I can handle it I think." She smiled as I got in. "I'm in this if you are."

"I'm in it." I smiled at her. "Let's get back to the house I want to see that dress on the floor and those legs in the air."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

"You're cheating!" I smacked the controller out of Lo's hands.

She tipped over with laughter. "No!" She shook her head. "I'm not cheating."

"Yeah you are! I never fucking lose at this game!" I smiled. "Cheater!"

"Yeahhhh right Juice." She righted herself. "I'm a beast at smash Bros." She snatched up the controller. "Let's play again?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Let's. Do you always play video games half naked?"

"Yes." She bit her lip and nodded stiffly. "You getting distracted by my tits?"

"No." I lied. "The tattoo on your back is distracting."

"That old thing." She shrugged. "Past mistake."

"What did it mean to you before?" I brushed my fingers over the cross in the middle of her back.

"It matched my ex's." She sighed. "Dumb I know."

"Yeah." I laughed as she turned around, her face was sad. "It's still cool."

"Yeah I know right." She laughed. "Here, she passed me a joint and lit it."

"Time to fly and game." I laughed.

"I got other shit if you're really trying to fly Juice." She gave me a weird look before reaching into her purse and pulling out a baggy of pills. "Pick your poison."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked as I examined the baggy of colorful pills.

"Blue." She smiled. "Its ecstasy."

"Blue it is then." I plucked out two blue pills and handed one to her. I watched her swallow it before taking a sip of beer then I did the same. "What're the other colors?"

"Uppers, downers, sleeping pills." She grinned. "I'm a nurse, I know these things."

"A nurse who does drugs with a former patient while playing video games." I laughed. "Not typical."

"Oh honey bunch, who wants to be typical?" She took the joint and took a long hit, the tip glowing bright red.

"This is good." I laid back against the floor as the pill started to kick in. "Really good."

"It is." She sat on top of me. "So good. I feel so right."

"You look like you're right." I laughed. "You ever drop acid?"

"Yeah, did you wanna buy some? I know a guy in Oakland." She fell off of me. "We can go get some."

"I'm so down." I popped up. "Put clothes on though. I'd hate to get arrested for beating someone up for looking at my girl's tits."

"I'm your girl?" She looked up at me from her spot on the floor. "You're my guy then, for now."

"Yeah." I helped her up. "Hurry and dress, let's go."

#

"Thank you." Lo said as she handed Esai the money and he handed over the drugs. "You're a pal."

"Does Bri know what you two are up to?" He eyed us with a knowing smile.

"She knows we're together but shh don't tell her about the drugs." Lo held a finger up to his lips. "Our secret."

"Safe with me." He nodded and climbed back on his bike. "Be careful."

"We will be." I said as we stood back and watched him drive off. "Esai?"

"Drug kingpin Esai." She shook her head. "Always has the best stuff."

"Let's do this in the park." I got on my bike and she slid on behind me. Her arms wrapping tightly around my middle.

I rode fast the short distance to the nearest park I knew of. Eager to do some bonding with Lo. People were always in their truest forms when under the influence. I pulled into the lot and parked. She hopped off and handed me the helmet.

"Here." She handed me my share. "Now."

"Alright." I paused and we knocked back our doses and started walking around. "Look at those hoes." I pointed to a group of women standing at the fountain.

"We should give them some." She laughed. "Druggys with hoes."

"That's a Schoolboy Q song Lo." I shook my head as she walked over towards the group.

"Schoolboy Q is my favorite behind Kendrick Lamar." She sighed. "Hey ladies!"

They turned around and looked at us. "Can we help you?" A skinny blonde asked Lo.

"Came over to see if you wanted any drugs." Lo laughed. "See." She held her hand out and offered them the drugs just as police lights started flashing in the parking lot.

"Run!" The blonde yelled and we all scattered like roaches.

"Hand me what you're holding!" Lo said as she pulled me into a bush. "I have no record."

I dug into my pockets and handed her everything just as I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and a gun cock. We slowly stood up and paused.

"It's not what it looks like." Lo laughed.

#

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bri said as she stood in front of me and Lo. "You guys got picked up for being under the influence."

"Idiots." Happy rasped from behind her. "Ruined our night."

"Hap, what are you wearing?" I laughed as I took in his appearance. "Where's your cut?"

"Shut up." He snapped. "Come on idiots, get up we got you out."

"These two were offering drugs to prostitutes." The officer told Bri. "I have to say that was a first. She had all the drugs and he kept talking about trolls climbing on my shoulders."

"Here." Bri pressed an envelope of cash in the officer's hand. "Thanks for calling me about this and not filing charges."

"Anything for you Miss Hohrykova." The officer smiled and walked away.

"Acid." She frowned at us. "Go to the car idiots."

"My bike!" I yelled.

"It's in impound for a mandatory thrity days dumbass." Happy smacked the back of my head. "Let's fucking move it."

"Bri. I'm sorry." Lo said. "Sorry."

"I don't wanna hear it Laurence." Bri shook her head. "I'm disappointed with both of you. Do drugs at home not in a park."

"That was my idea." I said as we got into the car.

"I don't care which one of you came up with the idea." She shook her head again. "We're going to my house, you'll both sleep it off and I'll yell at you in the morning."

"Yes mom." Me and Lo said with a howling laugh.

"I will fuck you both up. Wait for it." Bri leveled us with a glare. "Shut up and don't make shit worse for yourselves. Two grown ass kids is what you two are, I swear. You two owe me money."

"Sorry." I whispered.

"This is our future Hap." She said. "Kids."

"Nah. Our kids won't be in the park doing drugs with hoes." Happy growled as he pulled off.

"The police busted us before we got that far." Lo laughed. "Bummer."

"Shut up!" Bri hollered. "Quiet."

I covered my mouth to keep from smiling. Lo was smiling at me. It was a good night besides being arrested. Lo was lighthearted and fun. She also liked pills like I did. It was a good match and I hoped it stayed good.

* * *

_P.S that awkward break up between Natalie and Juice, happened for a reason. Keep in mind who put Lo in Juice's life. It'll all come together at a point._

Thanks for all the reviews, loved reading them all. Bri's plan will upset Hap but not too much, Nikola will be present for a few chapters, she's a big part of the plan, and Koz and Giselle well they're just going to go through stuff lol


	34. Chapter 34 Nomads

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I woke up with a killer headache and a case of cottonmouth that no amount of water I chugged could ease. I sat up on the plush microfiber sofa and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I took in the furs and the whites and blacks before my eyes landed on Lo who was splayed out on the big bean bag in the middle of the room, her hair a matted mess of blonde.

I stood and pulled on my shirt as I walked towards the smell of bacon and found Bri and Happy sitting on the kitchen counter eating and talking.

"Hey guys." I croaked out.

"Water is in the fridge, smoothies too." Bri smiled. "Food is on the table."

"Thanks." I pulled open the fridge and grabbed one of the green colored smoothies and took a greedy gulp. It was ice cold and soothed my throat. "You're not yelling at me."

"I'm taking it easy." She shrugged. "I want to let it slide. Although I was pissed because you fucked up my date night."

"Stop being an idiot." Happy eyed me. "We all know you're above that shit you pulled last night."

I stared him and smirked. "I know."

"Trolls?" Bri raised an eyebrow. "You saw trolls on the officer?"

"I honestly don't know why it was trolls." I laughed and rubbed my head. "I saw dancing cherries too, and I swore I saw your truck turn into an autobot."

"Ironhide." She smiled. "I could see that. Eat though before I finish it all off."

"Take her seriously." Happy said. "She'll pack it away. Eats like a 600lb man."

"Guilty." She took a sip of her own smoothie. "Food is just so damn good, I think I could eat nonstop if I wasn't a plastic surgeon. Gotta keep up appearances."

"Is my bike really in lock up?" I looked at Happy. "I barely even got it fixed and back."

"Shouldn't have gotten arrested." He shrugged. "You can use the Jeep."

"A cage?" I frowned.

"It's not too bad." Bri said. "Rides smooth."

"Alright." I smiled as I started piling food onto a plate.

#

"Juice." Lo said as she flipped over on the bean bag and looked at me. "Morning."

"Its afternoon." I laughed. "Its almost 3."

"Serious?" She wiped her mouth on her shirt. "No wonder why my stomach is talking to me." She stood and buttoned her jeans.

"You going to be okay here?" I finished tying my boots.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You ditching me?"

"Club calls." I stood. "I can pick you up and drop you off at home when I'm done with it all."

"I'm cool, I'll call a taxi." She braided her hair to the side. "I had fun last night, even though we got kind of arrested."

"I had fun too." I hugged her. "Who called Bri?"

"I think the sherrif did because you have the skull ring." She grabbed my finger. "Be safe, I'll text you."

"Alright." I smiled. "You call if you change your mind on the ride."

"I'll be fine." She squeezed my hands. "Go, be an outlaw."

"Go be a drugged up nurse." I laughed as we parted ways at the hall. "Have a good afternoon."

"You too." She laughed as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

I stood for a moment and smiled to myself before I left the house. I hoped club business wasn't too brutal and I hoped it didn't involve talking about Bri again.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"We got a plan to put in action." Jax drawled. I could feel myself growing bored with each word he spoke. "I want us to attack first."

"Aye." Chibs knocked his fist against the table. "I think we should."

"I don't." Juice said. "We have no clue what we could be walking into."

"They don't have any idea we're planning an attack, we could use the element of surprise." Bobby said. "It could work."

"Still, what if we go running in guns blazing like we did at the church thing and get put away." Juice shook his head. "We'd be going away a lot longer than fourteen months."

"He has a point." I gave him a quick nod.

"We need to move first." Jax said. "End of story. Let's take a vote. All in favor of moving in."

Yays went around the table, I just went with the group. Not feeling right about it at all.

"Good, we need guns, I'll make a call to Alvarez." Jax banged the gavel. "Any questions."

"I got one." I spoke and looked at him. "All bullshit aside, why the fuck don't you guys like Brianna?"

Everyone stared at me. "Because she's disrespectful to Gemma and Tara." Bobby said.

"That's not a fucking reason." I barked. "Give it to me man to man." I waved my hands. "I can fucking take it."

"I don't like her because I don't think we can trust her." Bobby said. "She's a Russian, she could be another Irish."

I rolled my eyes. "So you fucking looked at her and was like she's Russian and untrustworthy?"

He shrugged. "Something is just off about her."

"I like her." Tig said. "She's given me no reason not to, but at the end of the day my loyalty is to Gem and Tara, so I gotta keep them in mins."

"I like her too." Chibs stubbed out his cigarette. "She's got balls, that girl."

"So only Bobby has a reason not to trust her?" Juice asked. "That's a fucked up reason, you can't just look at someone and deem them untrustworthy. It's not right."

"I like Brianna." Jax finally spoke up. "The only thing that scares me about her is that I can't read her. She's got all this damn power and it's scary, I don't want to be on her shit list."

"So everyone fucking likes her except Bobby, but everyone likes Gemma and Tara more because of their status within the club." I scoffed. "You realize Bri would actually benefit you guys if you gave her a fair fucking chance to prove herself. She's got a mouth on her, but old ladies are supposed to be strong, they keep us levelheaded." I looked at my brothers. "Tara is the club doctor, Gemma is like our mom, and Bri could be the weird aunt who always has some goddamn story to tell. You guys have pissed me the fuck off."

"Calm down." Bobby said. "You're getting worked up about a woman."

"Shut the fuck up Bobby." I snapped. "I can't take this shit anymore. Bri has done nothing to make you not trust her, you're a goddamn idiot. You realize she saved our asses in jail. If she hadn't got us protection we'd all be in a fucking pine box. Matter of fact all of you who got a skull ring give them to me now!"

"Hap, calm down." Jax stood up. "No need to get angry."

"Nah!" I stood up. "Give me the fucking rings now, yours too pres."

"Pick Tara and Gemma over Bri, then forget about the perks that come with her." Kozik stood with me and so did Juice. "Can't have your cake and eat it too."

"We're fighting over a bitch." Bobby tossed his ring at me. "Get over it, all three of you. I'm thinking long term. She's not good for the club."

"So be it then, take a vote!" I yelled. "We vote on shit right now. If you guys want her banned from the club because Tara decided to turn into a goddamn bitch for no fuckin' reason other than she's afraid of me then let's vote. If Brianna is banned then we don't use her or the mercs, or crew, or bodies. We fight the war on our fucking own."

"Vote it." Bobby said with a smug smirk. "Tara and Gemma or Bri."

"I don't see why we can't have all three of them." Juice spoke. "No offense but Bri is a hundred times more valuable than the other two. Gem can cook and Tara can patch us up, Brianna can do both on top of giving us the shit we need to go completely legit."

"Whatever!" Bobby said.

I looked around and watched my brothers become pussies. Everyone voted for Gemma and Tara except Juice, Kozik, and myself. "There it is." I shook my head. "Remember when we go into war, Bri isn't helping us. All we have are the Bastards."

"Better this way." Bobby smiled.

"Here to fucking think, you were the smart one of the group." I stood pocketing the rings. "You guys just dug our graves."

#

I walked into my home and found Bri sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream while playing on her phone. "Here." I dropped the rings on the counter next to her.

"I don't need these back." She stared at me. "What happened?"

"I fucking snapped." I rubbed my head. "It was gnawing me in the back of my head as to why the guys wanted to ban you. So I asked."

"Uh oh." She pulled me closer by my shirt.

"Everyone likes you, but Bobby says he doesn't trust you. They like Gemma and Tara more." I sighed. "Basically they're playing fucking favorites, we took a vote, you're banned still. We aren't using you, the mercs, the crew, or the skull."

"Babe, you didn't have to do that." She kissed the top if my head.

"I needed to. I felt bad about shit, picking the club over you, but I can't do that anymore. You're having my kid, I'm all about you and the baby." I kissed her softly. "I'm putting in a request to go nomad."

"You serious?" She smiled at me. "You're really going to do that?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I know Koz and Juice will support it. They want to go nomad too. I just need another guy. I think Quinn would do it or Hopper from Vegas."

"Don't do it because of my feelings, do it because you want to." She rubbed her thumbs up and down my jawliine.

"I want this. I don't belong there, if they can't accept you and welcome you like they welcomed Tara than I can't call them family anymore." I looked into her eyes. "Tara tried to burn the club. She talked to the feds and all that shit before she backed out. She felt guilty. The club still accepts her. She was going to be a fucking stitch but because she's Jax's wife, she gets to fucking stay and gets support."

"Babe, calm down." She smiled. "Go nomad and you don't gotta worry about that shit anymore."

"Love you." I kissed her neck.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

I still couldn't believe Happy had popped off in church like that. I didn't blame him, if someone banned my lady from the clubhouse but still tried using her, I'd be fucking pissed off too.

"Nomad." I said to Juice. "Think it's smart?"

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. "Obviously it's going to look like we're leaving because of Bri but the decisions they're making, it's not fucking sitting well with me anymore."

"I feel you." I looked at the ground. "The club is going to shit. Marks is going to tear us apart."

"He really is." He shook his head. "I don't want to die for a lame reason."

"Me either." I sighed. "At least if we're nomad we don't really have to deal with this shit."

"Who's our fourth guy though?" He looked at me. "Think Quinn will sign on?"

"I don't know, I know Hopper from Vegas would do it. He's been wanting to go nomad for awhile, just didn't know others." I smirked. "Let's get him to come down and talk."

"I'll call him." He smiled. "I'll meet you back at Bri's later. I gotta go run some errands."

"See ya." I waved and watched him drive off in the Jeep.

#

"Here." Bri handed me my skull ring back. "I still want you to have it. I know you're a friend."

"Thanks Banana." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" She frowned at me. "Club thing getting to you too?"

"Yeah, we're striking against Marks first." I rolled my eyes. "It's going to go bad fast."

"Shit." She muttered. "I want you, hap, and Juice safe."

"We're following an impulsive leader." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I can't do this shit. I actually have shit to live for. I can't be doing reckless shit."

"Neither can Hap or Juice." She sighed. "I want you guys in vests. I have military and police grade ones in the basement. I also have rifles. I gave Juice a custom one because he did a favor but I have two for you and Hap to use."

"What favor did Juice do for you?" I studied her face.

"It doesn't matter now." She shrugged. "The Eagle is going to destroy SAMCRO."

"We're already destroyed." I took a swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels Bri set in front of me. "Only God can help us now Bri."

"I'll pray for you guys." She smiled. "Super Catholic when needed."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm going to go shower and cuddle with G."

"Lock the door." She winked.

"Learn to knock." I flipped her off.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Hap." I whispered as I walked into the room he had picked to be the nursery. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He stared at me. "I wanna paint a mural on this wall. Harleys and guns."

"Yeah, no guns." I laughed. "Bikes are fine though. Maybe you on a bike."

"Just bikes." He sighed. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, now that the nausea feeling left for the day." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You wanna go furniture shopping tomorrow? I work three hours then I'm off."

"I'm down, just don't go overboard." He reached back and rubbed my cheek. "I been saving up, the money is best used on the kid."

"I will reign in my spending. I'll let you be in charge for the trip." I kissed his back. "I'm going to get you through this Happy."

"I know." He shook his head lazily. "You get any nightmares anymore?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Not often though."

"That's good." He said. "Just know, I'd pick you over the club any day. I know you'd never ask me to choose, I just want you to fucking know I got my priorities straight, you and the kid, ma and her sis then the club."

"I know baby. I love you." I kissed his head. "You need to shave."

"Ehh." He grunted. "You do it for me."

"Really?" I asked, he'd never let me do it before.

"You ain't gonna cut me are you?" He asked.

"Nope." I shook my head against his. "I'll be careful. Make you all smooth."

"Good." He relaxed against me. "Can I get a home gym?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "We can. You worried about getting fat Mr. Zero Percent Body Fat?"

"Nah, but I think you're going to get not only pregnant but fat too." He laughed. "Koz thinks the same."

"So mean!" I smacked his chest. "I got a question." We sat down on the ground facing each other, my feet rested in his lap.

"Ask." He rubbed his hands over my calves.

"How come you hated Natalie? But you like G, Lo, Les, and Nik?" I sighed.

"Because she was a dumbass slut." He scowled. "The others, I can deal with because they're smart, you always dumbed yourself down around Natalie. It irritated me, it pissed me off but with G you guys have conversations that matter when you two aren't talking about sex or actors."

"Ahh." I smiled. "I'm glad you like G."

"I'm glad you liked Koz." He rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd hate him."

"Could never hate him. He's a good friend to us both." I smiled.

"Ma, she loves him like he's her own." He dragged me into his lap. "Gotta hold you like this before your belly gets in the way."

"Ha. If you go nomad will you lose your Sgt at arms patch?" I looked at him.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I don't care as long as I'm wearing the reaper."

"Can I wear your cut?" I raised a brow at him. "Please?"

"Nope. No fucking way." He leaned back on his elbows.

"Koz let me wear his, so did Juice." I rested against his chest.

"Idiots." He clucked his tongue. "Respect the reaper."

I rolled my eyes. "So serious."

"Always." He closed his eyes.

I looked at him and studied his face carefully. His beard was getting gray hair and I smiled. It made him look distinguished, he was one of those men who looked better with age. He was mine, all mine and he was about to make a huge sacrifice for his family.

* * *

_**Before you guys get upset, I wanna go on record saying Lil Happy makes it through. You'll meet the psychic nanny in a chapter coming soon lol as well as the plan is going to be set in motion due to an enemy surfacing that was mentioned a few chapters ago. **_


	35. Chapter 35 Hector

**Happy POV **

"Where's Dr. H?" I asked the pig nosed blonde who sat at the front desk.

"Her office." She rolled her eyes. "Where else would she be?"

"Could be in fucking surgery, or be off plotting how to fix your snout." I shot back at her. "Take me to her, now."

She started blankly at me. "No." She crossed her arms. "I don't help criminals, take a seat. I'll phone her for you."

"How about you fucking let me back so that I can surprise my damn wife." I smacked the glass desk.

"Wife?" She shook her head. "Don't think so, nice try."

"Brianna!" I yelled. "Brianna!"

"I'll call security." She stood up and clutched the phone.

"What in the world?" Bri appeared at the door way. "Hey babe, what're you yelling for?"

"Miss Piggy here wouldn't let me back to see you." I scowled at her.

"This true?" Bri glared down at the woman.

"Yes." She started tearing up.

"I'll let it slide this time but he's always allowed back. He's my husband." Bri smiled at me. "You get it Bridgette?"

"Yes Dr. H." She replied and sat down.

"Let's go." Bri gestured towards her office.

I followed her through the hallway. Paying attention only to the way her ass looked in the too tight dress skirt she was wearing.

"This is my office." She sat behind her desk.

"Looks like the house." I took a seat across from her.

"White and fur go together." She laughed as she wrote on the calendar on her desk. "You here for a consultation?"

"Nah." I studied her face. "Wanted to see you is all."

"Aren't you sweet." She set her pen down. "You good?"

"I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes. "I'm tired. Had to provide muscle."

"Poor baby." She stuck out her bottom lip. "I can prescribe something to relax you."

"You can prescribe sex?" I laughed.

"Yes." She took off her jacket. "My tits hurt so bad."

"Really?" I frowned.

"Yeah." She rubbed her neck. "I feel like I need to get a book on pregnancy, I glazed over it in health class and in medical school."

"You don't need a damn book." I picked up her phone. "Google it on this notebook."

"Oh look at that, you know what google is." She slid her finger across the screen. "Look up sore boobs pregnancy."

"You do it." I handed it back to her.

"I will." She typed it in. "I'm not dealing with this shit."

"What?" I grabbed her phone. "No idea what this shit means."

"It means the soreness is normal until I'm like twelve weeks. I'm almost there." She sighed.

"You're still not showing?" I shrugged off my cut and jacket.

"No, it takes first time moms longer to show." She rolled her eyes again. "Month four or five I should be showing, then I'll have to wear stretchy pants."

"You already do." I laughed.

"True." She smiled. "We still going shopping?"

"Yeah we are." I stood. "You off?"

"Yeah." She stood up. "I just gotta pee really fast. I'll meet you outside. Try not to threaten Bridgette when you're walking out."

"Dumb bitch should have listened to me when I asked to see you." I grabbed my cut and jacket. "We gotta make you Dr. Lowman, then I'll get what I want."

"Then make it happen Lowman." She said before leaving me.

"I will."

#

I liked having Bri on my arm. She drew stares, lots of them. It only drove me crazy when guys had the nerve to actually approach her, I had left her alone for one fucking minute and a leech was trying to hit on her and from the look of it she was annoyed and trying to look at strollers.

"Can I help you?" I tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"No." He turned back to Bri.

"How about you leave my lady alone. and I won't kick your ass." I shoved him away and he righted himself and looked like he was going to throw a punch.

"Hey." Bri said, as if she wasn't phased by the exchange. "Not worth it." She placed her hands on my chest.

"You find the stroller you want?" I put my hands on her hips.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Its a Harley one."

"You're really embracing the whole motorcycle theme aren't you?" I smiled.

"Yeah I am." She laughed. "I also found a set that we could use for awhile. It goes from baby to kid."

"Is it gonna break the bank?" I followed her as she walked me towards the furniture.

"No." She pointed at the black set. "Its on sale."

I looked it over. "Let's get it then. The idiots can help me put it together. We have a brother from Vegas coming down."

"He staying with us?" She sifted through her purse.

"Yeah. Is that cool? It's your house." I rubbed my head.

"It's our home." She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the bedroom set. "He can stay, as long as he doesn't move in like Kozik."

"He won't. Who you sending pictures to?" I pointed to her phone.

"G and Nik." She dropped the phone back into her purse. "I'm trying to avoid having a baby shower thrown for me. They're so awkward."

"So you're not going to Tara's?" I asked her. "You two are besties." I said sarcastically.

"You're so funny." She poked me. "Let's pay and leave. I'm hungry. I could go for pizza with pickles."

"Let's go. No pickles though on my half weirdo." I grabbed her hand.

**SOASOASOA**

**Bri POV **

I fell onto the sofa with a satisfied groan. The pizza and pickles killed the craving and filled me up. I unzipped my skirt and folded the top down. I unbuttoned my dress shirt and took in a deep breath.

"Brianna." The voice was loud and accented. I furrowed my brows.

"What dad?" I sat up and looked in his direction. "I was trying to nap."

"It's important. The Eagle has landed." He sat down on the coffee table.

"Tell me something I don't know dad." I rubbed my face. "I know they're in town already."

"No." He grabbed my face. "They're about to bear down on SAMCRO to back up Marks."

"I don't care. I'm not working with the club anymore. I'm banned." I laughed.

"Oh." He frowned. "Happy is a Son still. He is in danger."

"He can look after himself." I waved my hand around. "Let them move on the Sons. I have no desire to stick my neck out for the club anymore."

"Reach out to your mom and make a deal." He said as he stood.

"No. I'm not making a deal with her. It makes no sense to. If she wants to go after my boyfriend's club because she thinks I'll suddenly hand over the power to her then she is dumber than I believed her to be." I closed my eyes. "I'm pregnant, I'm tired, I have no desire to get involved in a fight I don't belong in, I'm not doing shit."

"Pregnant?" He looked down at me. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes." I blinked up at him. "Almost three months. I swore I told you this dad."

"Probably did." He sighed and sat back down. "A baby needs a dad, make a deal with her."

"No." I stated. "I will not make a deal with her. She's a nonfactor. She has no true pull. She may think she has Marks but he's ruthless and could fuck her over. I'm not giving my power to her. If anything I would step down and name my replacement."

"Who would your replacement be?" He stared at me.

"You most likely." I looked at him through one open eye.

"Step down, I'll handle things for you again baby." He whispered.

"I will talk about it and have Aleksandr draw up paperwork." I stood and hugged him. "Let me put my new numbers in your phone."

"Here." He handed his phone over and I smiled inwardly.

"Thanks." I quickly entered my information and hacked into his phone. I'd be able to intercept incoming messages, voice and texts as well as trigger the microphone. "Nice phone, I handed it back to him. I'll be in touch as soon as everything is posed for me to step down."

"Look forward to it." He smiled and walked away, I heard the door open and close, the alarm beeping to let me know it was armed.

#

"Nik, sit still." I roughly yanked her head forward as I clumsily applied the dye to her hair. "Do you want this shit on your hair or on your face?"

"Hurry up then Brianna." She snapped. "I haven't got all fucking day."

"I am following directions." I dropped the box in her lap. "Plus this dumbass mask is making it weird to breathe."

"You have to protect the baby from fumes." She chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to deliver a freak of nature."

"Omg." I shook my head. "We gotta let this shit for a few before we rinse."

"I don't see why you couldn't have gone blonde." She turned and looked at me. "You have the features for it."

"I'm pregnant." I rolled my eyes. "Can't dye my hair for a few more months, but I don't even want to be a blonde."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"You die young. Brittany Murphy, Anna Nicole, Marilyn." I scrunched my face.

"You named drug addicts." She laughed. "Those are exceptions. Those blondes had a little too much fun, if you know what I'm saying."

"I do." I turned on the water to get it to the right temperature.

"Why didn't you tell me Jax was fuckin' sexy as hell." She stood up and walked to the sink. "He's a fucking Greek God."

"I don't see it." I laughed as she bent over the kitchen sink.

"Wear your glasses. I would love to sink my teeth into him." She said before her head went under the shower of water.

"You're too much." I laughed and followed the directions to rinse, shampoo, condition, and dry her hair. "All clear." I wrapped a towl around her hair and she stood.

"I would fuck Jax." She wiped her face with the end of the towel.

"He's married!" I smacked her stomach.

"To a short ass troll named Tara." She crossed her arms. "I could stomp her into the ground with one try."

"I hate Tara." I sighed. "I want to hit her so damn bad for turning into a raging bitch for no damn reason."

"She's jealous. You're the club's shiny new doctor and she can't stand it so she keeps coming up with bullshit to bash you for. Like would a sane person hate someone else for being pregnant by a dude like Happy?" She toweled off her hair.

"Yeah. Actually, if they knew what he did I think they'd be like get an abortion." I shook my head. "Jax is a killer too. He just let's Happy take out the targets for him."

"Jax is just as bloody as Hap." She smirked. "Omg that's hot. I don't care what you say, I'm going to bite that man one day."

"You look like me but with ugly blue eyes and a perfect nose." I smiled. "Phase 1 is complete."

"Still don't see why I couldn't have worn a wig." She dropped the towel to the ground.

"Because someone could snatch ya wig off girl." I rolled my neck. "Can't have that shit happen booboo."

"Shush." She shook her head and whistled. "I gotta channel my inner Bri, let's try our resting bitch face exercise."

"No." I cleared my face of expression. "You can't practice it. You either got it or you don't."

She laughed. "I don't got it."

"You have it when you're not thinking of it." I smiled. "I think one of us should wear glasses all the time to forgo confusing people."

"I don't need glasses." She shook her head at me. "You do, so that's settled."

"Fine." I breathed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll wear them. I'm going to be the hot doctor."

**SOASOASOA**

**Kozik POV**

"Bri." I said as I found her in the kitchen yet again.

"I'm not Bri." The voice said as she pulled out of the fridge. "It's me Nik."

"Holy shit." I smirked. "Nice hair." I felt a shiver work its way through my body as I looked at her.

"Bri is in the backyard with G." She blinked at me.

"Thanks." I backed out and retreated to the backyard to find Bri and Giselle.

"Hey big sexy." Giselle laughed as we locked eyes.

"No!" Bri covered her ears. "No lovey dove shit with him around me!" She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Hey sweet cheeks." I bent and kissed Giselle. "Bri, I need to talk to you it's about Happy."

"What happened?" She stood and walked over to me. "What the fuck happened Kozik?"

"Nothing bad, calm down." I pulled her into a hug. "He's on stakeout with Juice. He told me to tell you, so you wouldn't be mad at him."

"Oh hell no." She pushed away from me. "He could have called. I wouldn't have been too pissed off. He was supposed to tag along with me to Ma's."

"I'll go with you. I need me some home cooking." I felt my stomach growl. "I'll change."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't gotta I'm sure G wants the company."

"Actually, I'm going out with Nik and Les, to the club." Giselle smiled at us. "Lesbian night."

"No invite for me?" Bri shook her head. "I hate you guys."

"You're not single." Giselle shot back.

"Oh, see you just hurt Herman's feelings. H, she's about to eat kitty all night and drink." Bri smirked.

"It is what it is." I shrugged. "Let's go Brianna. You can ride bitch."

"No. We're taking the beamer. I'll let the top down so you don't feel caged in." She linked her arm with mine.

"I'm driving then." I pulled the door open. "You drive like you're in a fucking fast and furious movie."

"I live by the motto, drive it like you stole it." She laughed as she pulled on her boots, jacket and grabbed her bag. "You really changing?"

"No." I smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She handed me the key. "Let's go Hermy."

"Nope, stop that shit." I opened the door for her and she got in the car. "How do I let the top down?"

She leaned over me and hit a button. "You'll love it. Handles nicely."

"I'm more of a truck guy." I backed out the driveway.

"We could have taken the truck." She slapped my arm. "Do you ever wear shirts?"

"I have a muscle shirt on, thank you very much Miss Fashion Critic." I sneered. "How much did this set you back?"

"I don't know, like under two hundred thousand. Open it up though it's built for true speed." She pulled her legs up and rested her feet on the dash. "Gooooo."

I stepped on the gas and melted into the seat. The car was powerful and fast. I smiled to myself as we drove. "Love it!"

#

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked into the small Bakersfield home. "Your favorite son is home."

"Kozik!" Ma replied. "Sit, sit." She practically pushed me onto the plastic covered sofa.

"Hey Ma." Bri greeted as she walked into the house.

"Muneca." Ma gathered her in a hug. "You hungry?"

"Always." She smiled at the older woman. "I remembered the yarn and stuff this time." She set a bag on the table.

"Gracias." Ma smiled. "Sit! I will bring you two food."

"She loves you Brianna Banana." I said as I flipped through the channels until I found cartoons.

"Yeah." She yawned. "I love her too. She's my Ma."

"Does G go out a lot?" I asked her as she stared at her phone's screen.

"Yeah she's the party girl, besides Nik. Giselle was raised extremely sheltered so now she's making up for it all." She passes me her phone. "Look."

"What is it?" I stared at the screen in confusion. "Oh." I frowned as a slideshow of Giselle started to play.

"It's her life." She whispered. "She's amazing, you just gotta know what you're in for. She's your female counterpart. You cheat on her she'll cheat on you. Always tit for tat."

"I wouldn't purposefully cheat on G. I actually like her. She's less crazy than Nik was." I handed her phone back. "I can take her to parties."

"Yeah, she won't go to clubhouse parties if Tara is around." She smiled as Ma came in with food. "Thanks."

"Eat it all. Hector needs to grow strong and healthy." Ma winked at Bri.

"I will." Bri smiled.

"Me too." I smiled. "If Bri leaves any, I'm eating hers too."

"There's extra in the kitchen Kozik, don't be silly. Let Muneca eat hers all, she's eating for two." She walked back into the kitchen.

**SOASOASOA**

**Juice POV**

"This is boring." I banged my knuckles on the window. Cringing at the thought of sitting in this van for another twelve hours on some bullshit stakeout Jax had assigned myself and Happy to do.

"Eh." He grunted in response. He had been sleeping most of the time.

"Does Bri still have freckles on her nose?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Yeah." He responded in a low voice. "If you ask about her again tonight, I'll have to fucking hit you Juan."

"Do you think you'll be a good dad?" I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Who knows." He said. "I could be."

"I think you'd be a good one." I smirked. "If you have a daughter you'll scare guys off and I'd you have a son Bri will scare the girls away."

He chuckled. "Sounds about fuckin' right."

"You still wanna go nomad?" I sighed. "I want to go nomad. I think it'd be fun to travel to all the charters and shit."

"Yeah." He sat up straighter. "It's time for me to put Brianna first. I tried so fucking hard to avoid getting into shit with her but she was persistent. Told her not to make me regret it, she hasn't so now I gotta do shit for her."

"You didn't want to date her at first? Why?" I looked at him with a stunned expression.

"Because she was a pain in the ass." He laughed. "She got in my damn head the first time I saw her, she fucks up my focus like I always have to zone her out when I need to do shit. It was scary to think that she could fuck up my job as the club killer."

"I never had that problem." I frowned.

"I still get it. Sometimes I have to be mean to her so I can focus and I know it makes her all pissy. Like this, if I told her she would have been mad, so I made Koz tell her." He shook his head.

I was about to respond when his phone started ringing he frowned then answered it with a rough hello.

"It was my Ma." He closed his phone. "Bri and Koz are at her place and she wanted to know where I was."

"That's cute." I laughed. "I wish I had a mom to check in on me."

"Sorry bro." He frowned.

"It's cool." I shrugged. "Gemma is like a mom."

"True." He sank back in his seat. "This shit is dead. We're wasting our goddamn time."

"Wanna play a game?" I asked him.

"No." He shook his head. "What's with you and Bri trying to play games in the fucking car?"

"It's fun." I shrugged. "Really fun."

"Sex is fun, killing is fun, torturing is fun, hacking people into tiny pieces is fun. Games in the car are fucking stupid." He sat his gun on the dashboard.

"Wow Happy." I laughed. "Aren't you a pleasant person to be around."

"I'm grumpy I'm wasting my time to appease an impulsive guy like Jax." He glared out the window. "You really think something is going to happen right now?"

"No but I'm happy I'm not around Bobby." I chuckled. "What the fuck is his deal anyways?"

"He's getting old and stupid. You know Clay would have had a boner if he was the president and Bri happened into the club with a plethora of guns and shit." He said.

"You said plethora." I laughed.

"I read." He socked me. "Well, Bri reads to me and I listen because I love her voice."

"We're bonding." I laughed. "Bro bond."

"This shit doesn't leave this van Juan." He sat up straight.

"Secret is safe with me. No one would believe me anyways." I laughed and settled in for a long night of waiting for something that probably wouldn't happen. I was just happy that Happy wasn't being a total caveman like he normally was. He was treating me like a friend and I needed that. A lot.

* * *

_You guys putting your ideas together of what Bri, Nik, and Juice have planned? _

_So amazing that I've hit 100 reviews. So so so many thanks to those who take the time to review. Virtual hugs to all of you. Lol (: _


	36. Chapter 36 Jello

_Well, we have drama in this chapter. Some is Bri and Tara related. Juice is sassy in this one too._

* * *

**Bri POV**

"Holy fucking shit Happy Lowman!" I yelled as I ran out of the room. "Happy! Fucking Lowman, where the fuck are you at!"

"In the kitchen!" I heard him yell back. I changed directions and slid into the kitchen.

"Look at this shit!" I handed him my phone.

"What is this?" He looked confused at the screen before looking at me.

"The Bay's top 30 under 30!" I shook his shoulders. "I fucking made it finally! I'm number 5!" I hopped up and down. "Yay!"

"What does it even mean?" He handed me the phone back.

"It means exposure, more business to the firm." I smiled. "Nose jobs on top of nose jobs."

"Oh shit. Congrats baby." He kissed my neck. "Look at you doing whatever it is you really do when you sit in that office at the firm."

"Don't be a smartass." I pushed him off of me. "This shit calls for a celebration."

"You should really watch your fuckin' mouth Brianna." He smiled. "No fuckin' cussing in front of the baby."

"My bad." I covered my mouth. "This is news worthy shite then." I laughed. "Chibs says it so I will too."

"Chibs is Scottish." He shook his head.

"Aye." I nodded. "I lived there for three months before I got the boot for blowing shite up."

"I don't wanna know." He pulled me against him. "Tell me that you want me I haven't heard that in forever."

"I want you Happy." I whispered. "Just not now. I'm still sore from this morning."

"I said sorry!" He laughed. "Didn't mean to knock you off the table."

"Table sex isn't for me." I frowned. "I am sure I'm bruised."

"You going in to work?" He asked me as he hugged me close to him.

"No. I have the day off." I sighed. "I want to spend the day with you."

"I got club shit but I can skip it." He exhaled loudly. "You got me all day. What do you wanna do besides deny me sex?"

"I have some idea of why my mom really came out here, I just need proof." I shook my head. "Time to teach you how to work the computers."

He scoffed. "I know how to use them to find free porn."

"Is that why the keyboard is sticky." I scrunched up my face.

"Shit happens." He shrugged. "What are you trying to prove?"

"That she has no power." I sighed. "That the guys Aleksandr took out were her only guys. If she had numbers she would still be trying to attack. Someone with an army doesn't just go into fucking hiding for weeks."

"True." He nodded as he sat down in front of the computer.

"So she doesn't have the backing of the Eagle, she just made it look that way." I turned on the computer.

"You would be better off doing this with Juice. He does this type of shit Bri." He pushed away from the desk. "I just kill."

"First off, I wanna do this with you, secondly you look sexy, third, your back is sexy, fourth I want to just be here with you, and lastly I want you to be here for moral support." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come on killer, let's do this shit."

"Anything for you Queen." He rolled back to the desk.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Bow down to me."

"You're pushing it a little to far. Reel it back." He laughed.

#

"So you were right." He nodded. "She's no one."

"Well, yeah." I said. "Don't tell anyone about this Happy. Not even Jax."

"I have to Bri." He sighed.

"Nah, fuck that." I crossed my arms. "Don't say shit until I handle something first."

"Like?" He asked as he stood up.

"Viktor." I waved my arms around. "I need him to fess up to some shit."

"Alright." He sat back down. "I get that."

"This is my problem, you don't say shit until the timing is right." I pointed a finger at him. "You get that Lowman?"

"I got it." He smiled. "I love it when you're bossy." He grabbed my hips and pulled me between his legs.

"No sex." I smacked his chest. "Get dressed, go do club shit. I got to put a plan into action."

"What if Jax wants to move on Marks today?" He looked at me.

"Then so be it." I shook my head. "He'd be attacking Marks not the Eagle, so he'd just piss off black."

"Alright." He rubbed his head.

"I'll make it so he gets no guns for a few days, can't shoot people without guns." I pulled on my sneakers. "Be safe. I love you."

"You better be safe Brianna. You're carrying my kid." He glared at me. "I love you too, but for real your ass better be careful. If anything call me go handle the bloody parts."

"I will." I smiled. "I'm not going to kill anyone today."

"Then when?" He asked.

"Whenever the time comes." I smiled. "I'll of course want you there."

"Good." He smiled back.

**SOASOASOA**

**Juice POV**

"You guys see the paper?" I asked as I sat down at the bar table. A satisfied smirk on my face as I slapped the paper down in front of Tara and Bobby. "Bri made top 30 under 30 in the Bay."

"What?" Tara looked at me before snatching up the paper. "Top 5." She scoffed.

"Read it." Bobby gestured. "Let's hear a bit about the brat."

Tara laughed. "Katarzyna Hohrykova better known as Dr. Hohrykova is an unexpected face on this year's list. She is a Cosmetic Surgeon but has made a splash in the socialite scene because of her out of the box fashion choices and the amount of money she donates to charity." She shook her head. "This is bullshit."

"Yeah it is." Bobby said.

"You didn't even finish it." I growled. "You two are ridiculous."

"Hey guys what's up?" Jax asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Just read your friend Bri is known for donating to charity." Bobby shook his head.

"Oh, I read that." He smiled. "Pretty cool, she's worth almost half a billion dollars because of her dead husband. When she inherits her dad's empire she'll be a billionaire."

"God Jackson." Tara shook her head. "Could you be anymore obvious? You fucking want her don't you?"

"How'd you jump to that conclusion?" He asked Tara.

"You don't gush like that about me!" She smacked his chest.

"No offense, you've never been on a top 30 list Tara. You also don't do anything noteable for the community." He shot back. "You won Tara, she's not allowed around the club! So grow the fuck up and get over her. This isn't high school, you're too old to be the mean girl. From what I can recall girls like Bri were the ones who tormented you."

"Very nice Jax." She balled her hands into fists. "I'm the bully in your eyes?"

"Yeah you are." He waved his hands. "I don't remember Bri stepping to you and being mean to you. I remember you two laughing with our sons. You didn't get all pissed off until we got locked up and she saved our asses. So what the fuck is up Tara? Why do you really hate Brianna?"

"Calm down." Bobby stepped in between them. "She's not even here and she has you worked up."

"You're an idiot Bobby." I said. "The problem never was Bri. The problem is Tara. She's jealous, she thinks Bri is going to snatch Jax."

"That's ridiculous Juice." Tara spat.

"No it's not." I tilted my head to the side and looked at her. "You see the way Jax looks at Bri and you can't stand to imagine what he might be thinking in the moment so instead of taking it up with Jax you decided to turn on your only true friend in this place. You chose to be a bitch to Bri instead of being mean to Jax."

"Stop." She held her hand up. "Stop it now Juice."

"Is he right?" Jax looked at her. "Is he?"

"Yes." She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Jax rubbed his face before hugging her.

"Sorry Jax." She cried. "I'm sorry."

"Not feeling so smart now are you Bobby?" I stood up. "You should not have defended her without realizing it was petty shit."

He just lifted his arms in indifference but stayed quiet as Kozik and Happy walked into the door. Their cuts swinging from their hands and not on their backs. "When did you get balls kid?" He blinked at me.

"Always had them, never the reason to argue with you guys though until now." I smirked.

"What's with the tears Queen Tara?" Kozik laughed. "Bri attack you or something?"

Happy bit back a smirk. "Nah, Bri never attacks first Koz. Lover not a fighter." He shrugged his cut on.

"What happened?" Koz asked. "Did Jax finally admit to eye fucking Bri?"

"You all knew?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Happy said. "I think Bobby is the only one who hasn't made a comment on Bri. I don't fucking like them looking at her because their my brothers but I like showing her off."

"She's nothing special." Tara crossed her arms. "She's pretty generic and boring. You can fantasize about her boring ass all you want Jackson! We're done."

"Tara! Calm down you're pregnant!" "I don't even see her that way!" Jax yelled.

"We know, you see her as a sister." I laughed.

#

"Hey honey bunch." Lo said as she walked towards me. "What's up?"

"Tara bullshit." I sighed as we sat down on the picnic table. "Finally admitted to being flat out fucking jealous of Bri."

"Good for her." She smiled. "How are you though?"

"Me?" I looked at her. "I'm good. In a good place, good mindset."

"Physically? Are your wounds healing nicely?" She asked as she looked down the back of my shirt.

"They're fine." I smiled. "How are you?"

"Good now that I'm off work." She smiled. "Gearing up for a fun night."

"Without me?" I faked hurt.

"You can join us." She nodded. "Strip club."

"Oh shit, I'm for sure joining you girls." I smiled.

"Ahhhh shit." She raised the roof with a laugh. "Party time."

"No acid this time!" I yelled.

"You tired of seeing trolls?" She poked me.

"Yes!" I laughed. "They cost me my bike. Still sore about that."

"Let's steal it back." She suggested. "You have the keys or do they?"

"I do." I smirked. "We'd get in so much fucking trouble though."

"Ehh, it is what it is. Cage or bike?" She asked me.

"Bike." I nodded. "Let's do it tomorrow night."

"Alright, that gives me time to see where the lot is." She stood up. "I have to round up an outfit and favors for tonight. See ya honey bunch."

"Bye Lo." I waved at her.

"That's getting serious." Happy rasped as he walked towards me, offering up a toothpick.

"Just fun." I shrugged. "I like hanging around her a lot."

"Uh huh." He smirked. "Thanks for sticking up for Bri and shit."

"Always brother." I bumped fists with him. "Shouldn't shit on someone who isn't around to defend herself."

"Ain't that right." He nodded.

"I can't believe we're having drama because of Tara's jealousy and trust issues." I laughed.

"Bobby still doesn't trust her." He shook his head as he tossed away his toothpick and bit down on another one.

"Bobby is stupid." I frowned. "Early onset of dementia."

He chuckled. "It is what it is."

"Mhm." I nodded as I placed the toothpick between my lips. "Vanilla?"

"Yeah, Bri flavors them herself." He muttered. "She hates when I smoke, so I'm trying to kick it all together. Toothpicks and coffee." He pointed to the travel mug he held in his hand.

"Ah." I stared at Tara and Jax. "You think they'll work through that shit?"

"Yup." He took a sip of coffee. "Dumb and in love."

"I couldn't do that shit. Have a neurotic girlfriend who doesn't trust me." I frowned.

"You already did idiot, with Bri." He sighed.

"No, Bri trusted me too much. It didn't stop until I told her I knocked up that chick. She always forgave me and trusted me in some form." I shrugged.

"Where's the kid?" He asked me.

"Turned out not to be mine." I smiled. "I was relieved and mortified all at the same damn time."

"Ehh." He shrugged. "Suits you right."

"I know." I kicked at a rock. "This got awkward really fast."

"Not really Juan." He blinked at me. "We can talk about shit, I'm not going to get mad at you unless you say something I don't like. I've heard about the past between you and her. She laid all the shit out. I know her half, now I'm learning bits and pieces of yours."

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

"Nah, you're my brother." He smiled. "You do dumb shit a lot of the fuckin' time, that's irritating, I think you're above it but I don't hate you. Just start thinking before doing. It'd save you from being the butt of jokes."

"I appreciate that Hap." I smiled.

"Whatever." He patted my shoulder and stalked off back into the clubhouse. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**SOASOASOA**

**Happy POV**

"What are you doing?" I stood above Bri as she laid on the floor with a towel over her face.

"Soothing my face." She whispered. "I got slapped."

"Who the fuck slapped you?" I yanked the towel off her face.

"Step mom, she got mad I pushed her beloved daughter." She pulled the towel back on her face.

"Why you always starting shit with that little bitch?" I laughed. "She's young enough to be your goddamn daughter Brianna."

"She started it! She was like Bri you're getting hella fat." She smirked. "I was like I'm pregnant! She responded by asking if I was carrying the baby in my ass!"

I laughed. "You let a dumbass sixth grader get to you because your ass got fat. Eat less junk and you'll just look pregnant."

"So it is getting bigger?" She shot up in a rapid movement.

"Yeah." I nodded. "More cushion for the pushin'."

"Nah." She shook her head as she stood up and moved to her large mirror. "Oh my holy shit." She smacked her ass. "It has aftershock!"

"Jiggle." I laughed. "A jello jiggle."

"Good God." She dropped her shirt back down. "I'm going to need liposuction."

"You're overreacting." I grabbed her by the waist. "You'll lose it eventually."

"You know what Lowman." She pushed me away. "You better start saving up to buy me my after baby body."

"I read the paper, buy it yourself billionaire." I laughed. "Now come here, I wanna watch the jello jiggle."

"I hate you." She laughed and covered her face. "Is this going to be a thing now? Jello jiggle?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Every time I say it you'll know exactly what I want."

"What flavor jello am I?" She smiled at me.

"Watermelon." I chuckled. "You're obsessed with that flavor, yeah I remember that night."

"Babe, that was a fun night." She laughed. "That security guard could not catch us for shit."

"What were the odds of us both leaving our wallets at the fucking house?" I shook my head.

"You shouldn't have. Yours is attached to your jeans with a damn chain!" She smiled. "I want butterfingers."

"No." I shook my head. "You just almost cried from the ass thing. Eat healthy." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "Eat an apple."

"Dipped in caramel?" She asked.

"Sure, if we have caramel you can dip the apple in it. Bri, you got a weird sweet craving." I sighed.

"I'm just following the taste of our son." She shrugged. "He's spoiled already Happy."

"Yeah, tell him to knock it off." I handed her an apple as she pulled open the fridge and handed me a container. "You set me up." I looked at the container in my hands.

"Gets you every time." She smiled. "Sucker!"

"I'm hungry now." I sat on the counter and watched her dip the apple in the caramel after every bite she took.

"Oh." She held the apple between her teeth as she pulled open the fridge and started handing me take our boxes. "Enchiladas."

"Thanks." I moved to the microwave, just as music filled the kitchen. "Where do you even have your phone?"

She lifted her shirt to reveal it was tucked into the side of her panties. "Text or die." She laughed as she removed it.

"You're going to get in trouble texting one day." I pulled the box out of the microwave.

"I already did, I was kidnapped because I was texting and not paying attention." She sighed. "Poor judgment call on my part."

"Still ignoring my advice on that shit." I took a bite. "Who made all these?"

"Esai's mom." She shook her head. "She's not with Marcus anymore. Marcus is with Diana, they have the cutest daughter."

"I really don't care about who he's with." I looked at her. "Men don't gossip."

"Bullshit!" She yelled. "I heard so much shit about you because of gossip."

"Who gossiped?" I stared at her as she texted.

"Kozik mostly, Quinn, that prospect, and what's his name, Tig." She smiled at me. "Your Ma and Aunt."

"What did Tig say?" I felt myself getting upset. "When did you even talk to him like that?"

"One word." She laughed. "Jellybean."

"What did Koz say?" I cocked my head at her.

"That you fucked every croweater and some of the CaraCara talent." She set her phone down.

"I don't think I did that." I scoffed and looked at her.

"It's called gossip for a reason." She laughed. "People add to it and take away from it." She frowned. "How would you not know if you did or not?"

"I see that." I finished off the enchiladas. "Sorry about it all. Sounds like shitty gossip to hear." I set the box down. "I was always drunk when I used to fuck."

"It's cool." She kissed my neck. "Just wait until you hear the gossip about me!"

"Wait." I said. "Should I be scared about it?"

She shook her head. "It's all going to be lies." She smiled.

"Better be." I hugged her. "Let's go to sleep or do you still need to eat?"

"I'm good." She smiled.

"Then to bed we go Jello Jiggle." I laughed as she walked backwards to the room. It was going to be a much needed night of relaxation. I just had to figure out how to really brace myself if people started gossiping about her.


	37. Chapter 37 Skull

_Someone unexpected dies. _

Nik POV

"I'm just here to fuck shut up." I sang as I walked into the bike shop. "Oh there's not even anyone in here." I said over my shoulder to Bri who was awkwardly adjusting her bra.

"Good!" She yawned. "Let's get the money and split."

"I was hoping they'd be here. I really wanna hit that Bobby asshole for you." I walked to the office and cashed out the drawers and emptied the safe.

"Believe me, I wanna hit him to." She smiled tightly as she started fidgeting with the waistband of her leggings. "I gotta pee."

"You pissed before we left the house." I rolled my eyes at her. "Go to the bathroom, I'll hold down the fucking fort." I dismissed her with a hand wave and walked to the display bikes and sat on one. I pulled my sunglasses on and started to making motorcycle noises with my mouth.

"Dork." Bri said as she stood behind me. "That's a nice bike, Hap rides a Dyna."

"You pissed fast." I climbed off the bike. "You good now leaky?"

"Fuck you Nikola." She adjusted her bra again.

"Take it off dummy." I reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra.

She moved around until she pulled it off through the neck. "Feels so much better. I didn't want to wear a bra but Hap made me."

"Perpetually aroused nipples that's why Bri." I said as I watched her lock the doors of the shop up.

"So sore." She sighed. "I want to cry but then I want them to be licked."

"Horny and emotional?" I looked at my nails. "That's like being on your girly every day for 40 weeks?"

"Basically, but you get fat. I'm up 10 lbs already!" She got into the passenger seat and buckled up. "Hap asked if we could have a home gym because he's worried I'll be a porker after I pop the kid out."

"He said that shit?" I dragged a hand over her face. "Mean."

"He didn't say it in the exact way but it was implied. Him and Koz think I'll get fucking huge." She poked her belly. "I want a chunky ass baby with cute baby rolls. Cabbage patch kid style."

"Fuck." I looked at her. "A chunky baby? I hope you two have a girl. She'd be a goddamn stunner."

"I want a little boy." She beamed. "Cute hats and baby flannels."

"Are my brows on straight?" I looked in the rearview before turning to face her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Too dark though."

"Well, I'm not used to being a damn brunette." I took another look in the mirror before turning my attention back to the road. "This car is too nice, I wish it was mine all the time and not a rental."

"Buy one." She stated as she fiddled with the radio.

"I wish." I laughed. "Unlike you I am broke as a joke."

"You have a job, buy a car." She poked me in the side.

"I also pay rent." I sighed. "I'll keep dreaming. Dad didn't spoil me like he spoiled you."

"I have my own money." She frowned. "Go to college and actually graduate then you'll get the money you're entitled to have dummy."

"You sound like dad." I rolled my eyes. "Don't lecture me."

"I'm not." She pointed at the dealership. "Pull in there. We're getting you a starter beamer."

"What the fuck is a starter beamer?" I pulled onto the lot and eyed the shiny cars.

"A 3 series BMW." She looked up from her phone then at me before pointing to the row of cars. "The small ones."

"I know what a fucking 3 series is Katarzyna." I cut the car off. "Don't patronize me bitch."

"Oh Nikola, I'm so scared." She took off her seatbelt. "Let's go ya?"

"Your accent is so irritating. Can you just not with it right now?" I got out of the car. "You went straight to an M6 why can't I?"

"Because you're on a budget." She shook her head. "This is an early Christmas present, so pick whatever color except red obviously."

"Are you fucking serious?" I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Omg! I want a black one!"

"You're choking me." She pried my arms off of her. "This is also I'm proud of you for getting your shit together and stopped hitting me up to bail you out of jail. I'm on first name basis with half the station in four different cities because of you Nik."

I rolled my eyes. "You're being fucking dramatic. You get paid well as a doctor?"

"Few thousand a nose job." She shrugged. "Russian money is good money, Aztec money is golden, Mayan money is decent."

"Convertible or no?" I stood in front of the cars as the salesman approached us.

"You'd look good in either." He smiled. "Miss Hohrykova." He hugged Bri. "Back so soon?"

"For her." She rubbed my back. "My sister needs a car."

"In dire need of a new car." I laughed as I ran my fingers over the hood of the blue BMW.

"The 3s are a good choice." He smiled at me. "I suggest to get the two door and not the four door unless you plan on toting around passengers."

"I like the coupe. I like the convertible. You think you can have it painted a matte raspberry color?" I looked at him and then at Bri who was on her phone once again.

"Yes we can." He smiled. "It'd be two days of wait time."

"That's fine. Bri give him your money." I laughed and Bri obliged, handing over her favorite piece of plastic.

#

"That dress is $600? For what?" I frowned at the tag.

"It's on sale though." Bri ran her fingers over the soft white fabric. "I'm getting it. Hap likes me in white."

"Looks better in black." I held up the black one in front of me. "Who even pays this price for dresses?"

"I do." She glared at me. "Get it in black Nik."

"I can't afford to buy it!" I waved my arms around. "I just paid rent and I haven't worked in awhile."

"What is rent even?" She smiled. "Never understood that shit. Why rent when you can pay that shit to a mortgage?"

"You sound like an over privileged brat." I crossed my arms. "Go shop at Walmart!"

She shook her head. "They don't sell cute shit like this. I'm prepping for the baby bump. Dresses. All dresses on deck."

"Does Happy know how much you spend on useless shit?" I pulled my hair into a bun on the side of my head.

"Happy almost popped a blood vessel once when I told him how much I paid for my watch." She tossed a dress at me. "Happy is frugal."

"Him and me both." I shrugged and put the dress on the rack. "Stop showing me shit I can't afford Brianna."

"Here." She held out her hand. "Buy you a damn dress."

I stared at the roll of bills she was offering up before I finally caved and took it from her. "Thanks."

"Do you want a job Nik?" She dug through her purse. "Well do you?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "What is it?"

"Receptionist job." She handed me a card. "At the firm. You just tell them I recommended you. The last girl didn't work out. She was dumb and didn't let Hap back to see me."

"So you fired her?" I turned the card over in my hand before sliding it into my back pocket.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "She quit. I'm not mean. She honestly thought he was a criminal and refused to help."

"She was right." I sat on the bench. "This is an odd place for a bench to be in the store."

"You're next to shoes smart one." She knocked her knuckles on my forehead. "Lights are on but no one's home."

"How'd you know Hap was the one?" I studied the floral print carpet.

"Because he was the only guy I ever pursued." She looked at me. "I thought I told you, he tried so hard to get me to not like him. It wasn't infatuation or a crush it was love and such."

"Yeah." I tapped my nails against my thigh. "I think I'm falling for my boyfriend and he's technically still married."

"Well make him get a divorce." She laughed. "You shouldn't even be invested emotionally to a man who isn't completely available."

"Yeah I know." I sighed. "We still doing the plan?"

"Yup, just waiting for shit to pop off. You ready for it?" She sat down next to me. "You can back out now if you want to."

"Nah, I'm with it. I'm just anxious. I want it to happen already." I swatted at her curls. She smiled at me and all I could see was the chaos that would follow the plan. I loved chaos. I was so ready to help and sit back and watch the aftermath.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"What is going on?" I asked as I walked into the house and found Bri laying on her back in the middle of the living room floor.

"Relaxing." She whispered. "Join me?" I kicked off my boots and sat down next to her.

"Where's everyone?" I looked down at her.

"Gone. Doing stuff. Just you me and the demon." She laughed. "Even the dogs are gone."

"Sex?" I rubbed a hand over her chest.

"No." She swatted my hand away. "I'm tired, spending the day with Nik killed my energy."

"You eat?" I frowned at her.

"Yeah, I had nachos on pizza, and spicy nuggets on a burger." She laughed. "Sounds disgusting but it's really not. I plan to incorporate both into my regular meals."

"Nah, eat healthy." I sat behind her and pulled her into my lap. "I plan to talk to Jax about going nomad after this shit with Marks settles."

"Yeah babe?" She tilted her head and looked at me. "Remember when I asked you if we could go to Disneyland and you said no? Can we go when the demon is like six?"

"Sure." I laughed. "I got a bone to pick with what's his face anyways."

"Donald duck?" She shook her head. "Not his fault his orange juice isn't in every store."

"It's my favorite." I shrugged. "When do we find out what the demon is?"

"As soon as the next appointment if the doctor is good enough. Why?" She twisted the rings on my fingers.

"I wanna know what to call it besides demon." I smirked. "Plus I want a boy. Jax is having a girl."

"Poor girl, stuck with Tara as a mother." She scrunched up her face with disgust. "I want a girl now. She'll beat up their daughter."

I laughed. "Already betting on the kids. I want a boy."

"If the demon is a boy, I hope he has my eyes." She crossed her arms. "Or maybe light hair and your eyes."

"Don't matter to me." I shrugged. "I just want a boy now."

"Jax has two boys." She sighed. "We're lagging."

"His boys are wimps though. Afraid of most bugs." I shook my head. "My son is not going to be a pussy."

"He's going to be that evil kid that chases after girls with worms and flings them in their hair and gets hauled off to the principal's office." She smiled. "Little Luciano."

"Why are we naming him after a mob boss again?" I asked as her phone started making noises.

"Because idk. Do you want to name him Luca or Vladimir or Nikolai?" She laughed as she picked up her phone and her thumbs flew over the screen. "You want to help me with some shit right now Happy?"

"Always." I said. "What's up?"

"I need to hurt someone." She smiled at me. "Let me change and I'll be ready."

"Who?" I asked as I stood up with her.

"You'll see. Just don't wear your cut." She squeezed my hand as we walked towards our room for her to change.

"Should I fuckin' worry about what you're about to do Brianna?" I watched as she pulled on all black clothes.

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged. "Just trust me on this one."

"I trust you but I'm still gonna worry about whatever it is you're gearing up to do." I watched as she slipped the brass knuckles into her bra.

"I'm ready." She sighed.

#

I draped an arm over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked into a house. It was cozy and warm. It felt like my Ma's but triple in size. Bri lead us through the halls, and stopped at a door where voices were coming through as hushed whispers.

"Why are we here?" I asked as she turned the knob with her gloved hand.

"My dad." She said. We walked in and closed the door behind us. Her dad was sitting comfortably on a chair and Aleksandr was across from him and a half of dozen of guys I didn't know sat scattered around the room.

"Hap, Bri." Viktor smiled up at us. "Glad you both are joining us for this monumental moment."

I looked at Bri and she squeezed my hand. "Dad before I sign the papers, I have something to ask you." She snapped her fingers and Aleksandr moved and pinned her dad down to the sofa.

"What's going on Brianna?" Viktor asked as he struggled against the bigger man. I looked at Bri before turning back to Viktor.

"Why are you working with her?" Bri asked as she adjusted her gloves. "What's in it for you huh?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" He yelled.

"Don't play dumb." She spat as she pulled her phone out. "Listen, dad." She hit play and audio started playing. It was clearly her dad and he was talking to a woman about how Bri said she was handing over power to him.

"It's not what it sounds like!" He yelled. "I swear!"

"What is it then?" She crossed her arms. "Fill me the fuck in."

He blinked at her and made no move to fill her in. "You're not cut out for this shit Brianna." He finally said. "You don't want it but me and your mom want it. You're refusing to give it to me."

"I tried to tell you that, when you forced me to get married. Told you that shit when he was dying. Told you that shit when you recommended I drop the snake and just be a skull." She whispered. "Dad, you have to fuckin' realize that you have no mafia, no one respects you, no one respects mom. You guys are too volatile to be bosses."

"Your mom is doing a good job." He smiled and she slapped him.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "If you bother to do your fucking research mom was run out of Ukraine, only came to you because you made a promise of power. She has nothing, she is nothing. She's shit!"

"Lies!" He spat at her. "She is in power of the Eagle."

"Like hell she is." She laughed. "She got edged out. Her husband took another wife."

"You're lying Katarzyna." He calmed down a bit. "You don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head.

"Show him." She nodded at a guy in the corner.

I pulled her away and into a corner. "Bri, this is your plan?"

"I'm getting the truth." She looked at me. "That fed agent had mentioned he was after me but I didn't believe it. So I've been doing digging. I hacked his phone. I have to get answers."

"Fuck." I saw the tears forming in her eyes and shook my head. "Set your emotions aside, you can't let them control you in this setting. Do you need me to do this for you?"

She shook her head no and wiped at her eyes. "I'm losing both parents." She whispered. "How fucked up is this Happy?"

"I'll get you through this." I squeezed her hands. "We got our own family."

She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled. "Go get him killer."

"Brianna." He said as soon as we appeared in front of him. "I had no idea about any of this shit."

She shook her head. "Now you know. What're you going to do now huh?"

"Let me make it up to you!" He smiled at her. "Please?"

"Betrayal is unforgivable." She stated. "You taught me that. You put that in my head, my heart, my soul. Never forgive someone who betrays your trust."

"You don't even want the power." He scoffed. "You're not cut out for it we all know it."

"So you decide to forcefully take it from me, when you could have just asked for it. Remember I didn't want this shit, I told you to do it. You insisted I help with the guns, you insisted I do that shit. I didn't want this but I sure as hell didn't want to disappoint you." She pulled her knife out. "So what will it be, a knife across the throat or a bullet between the eyes?"

"You won't do it." He laughed. "You're far from violent."

"I mean you're not wrong about that." She smiled. "But, when it comes down to it, I protect my own."

"I'm blood." He said. "I'm your father."

"Blood doesn't make you family." She said. "Just tell me this, how were you guys going to work with Marks without having an army?"

"Why would I tell you shit? You're about to end me." He shook his head.

"Tell me and I won't end your family." She crossed her arms. "Your wife, those two beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, kids."

"You wouldn't!" He lurched at her.

"Oh I fucking would do it." She shrugged. "Blood means nothing to me right now."

"We were never going to attack the Sons of Anarchy!" He yelled. "We were banking on you making a deal with me or with her! Marks didn't agree to help us. He didn't want to start a street war."

"Jesus fucking Christ." I muttered as I listened. "The Sons are about to attack Marks because of your shit."

I still couldn't believe the threat was this close to us. Bri's own father had brought this on her because he lost his position as her right hand man by making her handle the guns.

"I'm disappointed dad." She frowned. "You were supposed to be on my side! You weren't supposed to ever fuck me over this badly. This shit cuts deep."

"Sorry!" He yelled. "Please show mercy and spare my wife and kids Katarzyna."

"They'll be fine dad. I promise." She spoke. "They'll be sent to Russia on the next flight."

"You're framing her for this aren't you?" He asked as Aleksandr pushed him on to his knees. "Please don't do that."

"I have no choice." She shook her head. "Dad, I'm cut out for this. I can do this shit without thinking twice. I just choose to live differently because I don't want this shit, I don't want to be violent, I want something better than what I grew up with."

"You're confused." He frowned. "You can't shake this Brianna."

"I've always been confused! The logical, sane, goodhearted Brianna conquers all at the end of the day. I'm never going to truly be a mob boss dad. I'm a doctor above all. I may do some terrible shit here and there but I guarantee it'll weigh on me a little bit. I'm about to lose my parents. You fucking saved me from her, only to turn around now and throw me to the wolves. Did you have me kidnapped too? Was there ever any Irish dude after me? Or was it all some bullshit lie to scare me?" She pulled the gun from her waistband.

"It wasn't my intention to see you get hurt in that way. It was supposed to be a clean snatch and ransom type deal." He said as she cocked her gun. "You were never supposed to be hurt."

"You fucking had your own daughter kidnapped?" I stepped in front of Bri and socked him. "You fucking traumatized my woman!"

"Just wanted to scare her!" He spit up blood onto the carpet. "What're you going to do when your mom comes after you?"

"I'm going to fucking kill her." I spat. "You put a hit out on your own daughter. What kind of fucked up parents are you?"

"Power makes a man do desperate shit Happy. Power created this monster I am. Power corrupts. I'm so sorry Katarzyna." He let his tears fall.

"I in this moment, forgive you. I will never forget." She nodded slowly. "Knife or bullet?"

"Bullet." He nodded as he looked forward and braced himself for the shot, that was definitely coming for him. "Hallelujah."

"Knife it is." She made on quick motion and he fell forward but was still alive. She braced her knee on his neck as Aleksandr moved and tore off his shirt. "Remove his skull."

"Yeah, will do." Aleksandr smiled as he pulled his knife out and started in on mutilating Viktor's back. I smiled, if it was my own vengeance I would have had fun doing that.

She moved her knee and pressed her knife in with a sickening crack. "Clean nothing." She stood. "This was a mob hit. Called in by Mrs. Hohrykova."

"Correct." Aleksandr nodded. "Get out of here."

"Let's go Brianna." I grabbed her by the arm and walked her outside to the SUV. "Let's get you home, you can break down there."

"I just killed my dad Happy." She whispered as she fastened her seatbelt. "I killed him."

"He deserved it." I nodded. "I know it was hard but you did what you had to do."

"Did I?" She looked at me. "Or did I just react on fucking impulse?"

"Protected yourself and the demon." I nodded. "Saved, the club. With this shit half over, we can tell them about it and we don't have to attack Marks."

"You can't tell them." She crossed her arms. "You can't. My parents planned a coup d'état Happy."

"I know Brianna." I squeezed her thigh. "I still need to tell Jax."

"He's still going to attack." She laughed. "He has to satisfy that urge for revenge. She still attacked the club and he's still going to want revenge."

"He's attacking the wrong guy!" I yelled. "I'm telling him."

"Fine." She smiled. "Tell him."

"I love you Bri." I kissed her temple. "You'll get through this shit."

"I love you too." She kissed my neck. "Does it get easier?"

"Does what get easier?" I looked at her.

"Killing." She looked at me. "Does it?"

"As long as you don't take the life of an innocent then it's easy." I shrugged. "It's easy to end a person who's a threat to you or your family. I live, I die, I kill for my family."

She nodded. "I killed one family to protect my new family."

"Don't think too much about it." I held her hand. "I'm here for you Bri. Forever and always."


	38. Chapter 38 Eggs

Bri POV

"Viktor Hohrykova, found dead in San Francisco, CA home. Police are saying it is a possible mafia hit." The reporter said. "Hohrykova leaves behind a long standing legacy in the community..."

"Turn that shit off please?" I whined as I covered my head with Happy's arm. "I don't want to hear it."

"It's off." He rasped as he pulled me into him. "You alright?"

"I killed him!" I shouted. "How do you think I feel?"

"Had to be done." He kissed the back of my neck and I melted into his embrace. "Proud of you babe."

"Thanks." I sighed. "We got an appointment today."

"Can we find out that you're having finally?" He rubbed a hand over my stomach.

"Yeah, hopefully." Smiled against his arm. "Gotta ask for the high tech ultrasound machine."

"What's the fuckin' difference between ultrasound and sonogram?" He asked.

"Idk. I'm not a doctor." I laughed. "I'm a surgeon."

"Google it or whatever." He nudged my shoulder with his chin.

"Can't." I shook my head. "I don't wanna look at my phone. I have too many texts, emails, and missed calls. All about have you seen the news."

"You'll have to talk eventually." He pulled me on top of him. "I'm surprised the police haven't knocked down our goddamn door yet."

"They arrested his wife." I blinked at him.

"I liked her." He shrugged as I smacked him. "I'm just good with moms."

"I know babe." I put his arm back over my face. "I'm torn between crying or binge eating."

"Cry." He rubbed my nose. "Cry and eat. Tears will be extra salt for your fries." He laughed.

I smiled. "You're dumb."

"You smiled though." He squeezed my face. "Let's go find out what color we need to paint the nursery."

"I invited the psychic nanny over for dinner for tomorrow." I laughed. "You'll love her."

"Nope." He shook his head. "She's a fuckin' fraud."

"I know but still." I smiled. "I want her to read me."

"I can read you." He wrapped the sheet around his waist as someone knocked on our bedroom door.

"I'll get it." I pulled on his shirt from the night before and pulled open the door. "Yeah?"

"Brianna Banana." Kozik said. "I just saw the news, I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks." I gave him a smile. "I need to dress then I'll be out. Ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."

I closed the door. "Oh my fucking God."

I clamped a hand over my mouth as the tears started to flow. "I killed him, people are going to be asking me if I'm ok and telling me they're sorry for my loss."

"Breathe." Happy said as he wrapped his arms around me. "You handled what you needed to. You're halfway there, I plan to take your mom out."

"I know." I nodded. "I know."

"Then let's get to the appointment and get back." He kissed my forehead. "You can hole up in here. I'll build you a pillow fort "

I chuckled through the tears. "I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too." He kissed me. "We're in this together."

#

"So you're a little further along than we initially stated." Dr. Grove spoke. "Closer to 4 months than you are to 3. This is always touch and go." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked as I looked at the screen. "Can we find out the gender?"

"Yeah we can try." She nodded. "You my dear, are giving us all issues, you didn't have a normal cycle and that's why we're guessing with your weeks."

"Ehh." I shrugged. "It is what it is."

"What's she having doc?" Happy rasped from his seat next to me. His thumb lazily rubbing circles over my knuckles.

"It looks like you guys are going to have to paint the nursery blue." She said. "It's a boy!"

"Yes!" Happy nodded. "Lil Happy."

"Omg." I smiled. "It's a him! I'm having a him."

"Yes!" She nodded. "I'll print pictures."

#

"I told Ma." Happy smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "She's excited for Hector."

"Who's telling her that's not his name?" I laughed. "I spoke to the family lawyer."

"And?" He asked as we walked into the store.

"We have a will reading next week." I gulped. "They're trying to find out what step mom knows."

"Alright." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's focus on being happy for the moment. I'm thinking greys and blacks. Not so much blues and whites."

"Grey and black sound ok." He said as he stared at paint cards. "You going to answer that call? Fifth time she's called you."

"I'll talk to her when I'm ready." I ran a finger over the color sample in my hand. "I promise."

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

Man of the Year by Schoolboy Q played in the background as I watched my older sister crumble in my arms. She was a blubbering mess and all I could do was console her to the best of my ability. I hadn't seen her like this in years, she was always the strong, stoic one, so seeing her so broken now was am experience all in it's own. I could only imagine how she played into the situation.

"You going to tell me what's up?" I looked down at her. "I'm not stupid Katarzyna."

She sat up and stared at me. "Never said you were Nikola."

There is was, her accent. That god awful accent that she never seemed to lose, regardless of being here more than half her life. "So it was you?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah." She wiped her eyes and braided her hair to the side making her shorter layers cover her face.

"Why?" I crossed my arms.

"Because he tried having me killed." She blinked at me. Her eyes flickering from light to dark. "He was the one that had me kidnapped Nik. Said it was to scare me into retreat."

"What else?" I pressed her for more. "Is he the reason the witch is in the west?" I frowned and ran my lip balm across her lips.

"He caused all of this weird tension." She sighed. "Did you know they had someone break into my house? Happy shot him."

"Heavy shit." I pulled her into for a hug. "You did what you had to do."

"You sound like Happy." She wiped away more tears.

"You know I love violence and drama. I wish I could have helped you. Dad, he, deserved it. He put you through so much shit. It was only right he died at the hand of his victim." I kissed her forehead softly. "What do we do about mom?"

"Well, we still go along with the set up." She fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "If you want to."

"I do." I smiled. "I dyed my hair for this shit to work. Not letting this go to waste sis. Us and Juice against the world."

"Juice, who would have fucking thought I'd be working with him after all that past shit?" She smiled. "We'll link up with him later."

"What's up with him and Lo?" I laid back on the bed.

"I have no real idea." She yawned. "I put her there to take care of him, not to fuck him and get him arrested. Her stupidity cancels out her talent as a nurse."

"Bitch is a man eater." I frowned. "I have a question. Did he die by bullet or by knife?"

"Knife." She stated matter of factly. "He asked for bullet, then actually said Hallelujah."

"Pussy." I spat. "At least die like a man in your last fucking moments."

"Right." She sighed. "Happy was with me when it went down."

"That was expected. I always pictured you two psychos going on killing sprees together." I laughed. "He's just forward with his homicidal tendencies while you closet yours. So you're more deadly than he is. He let's of steam, while you build it up until you explode."

"True." She laughed. "I'm having a boy."

I sat up and looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" She handed me a paper. "Found out earlier."

I looked at the printout. "Oh my fuck, I cannot wait to see what color eyes he gets."

"I want him to have light eyes, dark hair. Maybe dark eyes but light hair." She shook her head. "Above all I want him to be healthy."

"Chubby!" I screamed and bounced on the bed. "Feed him all the food!"

"I cannot Happy told me to eat healthy. Says I have a jello jiggle." She frowned before smiling.

"Smack that leg and ride that wave." I said with a tight smile. "He knows he loves that ass."

"He really does." She laughed. "Wanna go on an errand with me?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Let's do it."

#

"Hella eggs." The cashier said as he eyed me and Bri.

"Baking a wedding cake." I said with a wink.

"Sure." He shook his head as he bagged them. "Don't get caught."

"We won't." I smiled. "Thanks." Loaded the bags in the cart as Bri paid for them.

"Let's go egg a house!" Bri wooped as she got into the car. "I think it'll feel good."

"It'll let Tara know we're the young ones and she needs to act her age." I nodded. "I'd like to peg her between the eyes with an egg."

"I'd like to put her in the ground, if we're being completely honest. I never got how girls could turn on each other for no good reason. Like Natalie and Tarah just decided to hate me." She shook her head. "Bitches."

"You're not carrying are you?" I looked at her before I turned back to the road. "Your hormones have you going haywire."

"No." She sighed. "Happy took my guns. So mean."

"That's for the best." I laughed. "Eggs now, if she ever hits you then you can put her the ground. For now we are going to channel our highschool selves and egg her house and car."

"Sounds good." She smiled. "She has a house, but I'm sure she's at Jax's."

"What kind of car does she drive?" I asked.

"A god awful mom mini SUV." She wrinkled her nose up. "Shoot me if I ever get a Volvo."

"You're such a snob." I pushed her shoulder. "That it?"

"Yup." She nodded. "Jax is here though, damn."

"Who cares." I parked out of sight. "Egging him too."

"Down." Shrugged and got out. "Oh lemme show you something." She lifted up her shirt. "I'm getting the bump!"

"Omg! It looks like you swallowed a bowl." I laughed. "A small bowl." I got out the car. "Let's get this shit done."

She nodded as we grabbed the bags and hid in the bushes. She lifted her hand and counted up to three and we started tossing eggs.

"Bam." I whispered as they landed on the side of the silver Volvo. Bri's eggs pelted the front of the house without missing.

"Who's out there?" We looked as we heard Jax.

"Run." Bri whispered as she tossed a few more eggs before retreating back to the car.

"I can't believe we did that." I laughed as we sped off. "We're fuckin' immature as hell."

"Ain't that the truth." She kissed my cheek. "We needed that, we're about to go through hell in the next days and weeks. I'm surprised the police haven't picked us up yet."

"Me too." I sighed. "Just a matter of time."

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"What the fuck happened?" I asked Jax as I helped him back his bike in.

"We got egged." He shook his head. "We got egged." He nodded towards Tara who pulled in her egg covered SUV.

"Damn." I laughed. "Get prospect on detail duty."

"Plan to." He nodded. "I'm sorry about Bri's dad."

"I'll send her your condolences." I patted her arm.

"I want to extend an olive branch." He said. "Let her no despite the shit, she has friends here."

"Does she really?" I looked at him.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "She does."

"I got some shit to tell you pres." I shoved my hands into my pockets. "It's huge."

"Jesus." He looked at me. "Lay it on me here or do we need the chapel?"

"Marks isn't going to attack us." I said. "Some shit went down with Bri's parents and Marks has nothing to do with it."

"How'd you find out?" He looked at me.

"Bri, she was tipped off about her dad, she started digging and shit. He told her everything." I sighed. "Now he's dead."

"She do that?" He lit a cigarette.

"Nah." I shook my head. "I think her mom did that shit."

"Thanks for telling me brother." He shook my hand. "We attack her mom not Marks."

I cringed. Bri was right. "Alright. I got your back."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'm serious, let Bri know she still has friends around here."

#

I kicked off my boots and dropped my wallet in on the table next to Bri's keys, like I've done so many times before. This time though, I held the print out the doctor gave me. I was having a son. A Lil me. I smiled as I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Hey." I nodded at Bri who was sitting on the counter eating grapes. Her tank top fit snug, revealing a small bump. I smiled.

"Hi babe." She smiled at me. "How was the club?"

"Fine." I nodded. "Told Jax."

She frowned. "Did he flip?"

"No." I hugged her around her waist and rested my head on her chest. "You were right he still wants to attack your mom."

"Yeah." She ran a hand over my head. "You need to shave your head, unless you're planning on growing your hair out."

"You're supposed to do that for me." I chuckled. "What'd you two do today?"

"Cried, ate, laughed, cried, ate, ate and cried, cried and laughed. Then we acted like seventh graders and egged Tara and Jax's house and ride." Nik smiled at me and Bri snorted.

"That was you two?" I scowled. "Thanks for the invite."

"Next time!" Bri kissed me. "Let's go get your head all smooth. Nik was just heading out to go see Juice about some tech shit."

"Yeah." She looked at us. "Don't go too hard, you have a baby on deck now."

"Bye." Bri hugged her. "I'll call you."

"Lates." Nik waved. "Don't hurt my nephew."

"You told her?" I kissed her neck.

"Yeah, I told her we're having a boy." She tilted her head back giving me easier access to her neck. "Told her about the dad thing too."

I sucked hard on her neck, making sure to leave an angry red mark. "I need you right now." I wrapped my hands around her neck and squeezed.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Take me Lowman."

#

"I love you." She panted against my chest. "So much."

"I love you too." I drew in a big breath. "My back is stinging."

"Sorry." She kissed my chest. "I forgot to taper my nails." She dragged a nail over my collarbones.

"It's fine." I sighed. "I can live with a few scratches."

"Babe." She looked at me. "Can we actually get married one day?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "One day. I promise."

"Good. I'm so ready to get rid of the Russian name and shit." She yawned. "I'm ready to be a Lowman for real."

"I'll make you one." I kissed her head.

"You're my day one nigga." She laughed.

"Thought it was ride or die?" I laughed.

"That too." She nodded. "Ride or die."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

My doorbell shook me out of my thoughts. I pulled my shorts on and walked to open the door. I expected to find Lo on the other side but instead I found a bright eyed Nik, holding a bag.

"Edibles." She said as she side stepped around me and kicked the door shut. "From Oakland."

"Thanks." I looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for company. Bri and Hap gave me the boot so he could pound cake." She laughed. "Pound cake."

"So you drove here?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I wanna talk about the plan." She said as she opened the box. "I didn't know what you'd like so I got one of each we sell."

"Sell?" I asked as I bit into a rice crispy treat.

"I work part time in a dispensary." She smiled. "Had to get a day job."

"Quit stripping?" I asked her.

"I cut back." She laughed. "Mayans own half, boyfriend prefers me not to strip in front of his brothers."

"Makes sense. I own a shop. All healing. Colonics and stuff." I smiled.

"Tried colonics once." She winced. "It was an interesting sensation."

"Yup." I nodded. "So let's iron out the plan."

"You think they'll actually buy it?" She frowned.

"They will if you can act." I started in on a brownie.

"My problem, is her accent." She tapped her fingers on the counter. "It's inconsistent when she talks."

"Muddled." I nodded. "You pick up on hints of it only when she's mad or excited, sometimes it's not there."

"Exactly." She said.

"Why don't you have an accent?" I looked at her.

"I lost it, I don't speak Russian well either, but I can get by." She lifted and dropped her shoulders. "You ever try losing your accent?"

"I don't have an accent." I shook my head.

"Ok." She scoffed. "You ready for this shit to go down?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "You think Bri can fix things when it's all said and done?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I think she can. I still think she needs to fill in Happy, he may just go Rambo and kill everyone, enemy or friend."

"I kind of want to tell him." I rubbed my eyes. "It's only fair."

"Life's not fair though." She pouted. "My dad is dead. My mom is trying to hurt my sister. Life is fucked up. Do you know how twisted up Bri is going to be when all of this blows over. She's going to have to live with it, raise a son, be a mom, sister, friend, wife, doctor. She's going to need our support through the aftermath. I like drama but I'm prepared for this shit."

"A boy?" I asked. "She's having a boy. Luna and her son can get married."

"You're just going to ignore my panic. Alright cool." She laughed. "No, Luna isn't good enough for my nephew."

"I think I fucked up." I blinked at her. "I gotta fix shit."

"I'm lost." She stared at me. "Just keep talking though. I'm sure I'll work out what you're saying."

I sat with her, and spilled my guts and she took every last word in bwfoew offering up her advice, I just hoped she was right when she said it wasn't too late to fix shit.

* * *

A/N: I may take a break from this for a little bit. I'm feeling uninspired and I really don't want to turn out the next few chapters of I don't completely love them. So just bear with me and I appreciate the support and such. (:


	39. Chapter 39 Torch

**Thanks OutlawQueeenn for the review it was appreciated. **

**Decided to put out two more light chapters before stuff gets really real for the gang. So enjoy. **

* * *

**Nik POV**

"Brianna." I spoke as I watched my sister attempt to wiggle into her favorite skinny jeans. "Give it up. You're going to hurt yourself and my nephew." I crossed my arms and watched her struggle to pull them off her legs. "Your ass is huge! You got a black girl ass."

"Shut up!" She glared at me. "It's fucking terrible."

"I bet." I sighed. "Having ass is a real struggle." I squeezed mine.

"It is." She chuckled. "I can't fit anything other than sweats or leggings. It's terrible. Happy gets mad when I wear the leggings."

"Then don't wear see through ones, or don't wear panties. I don't know what to fucking say." I shook my head. "Never been completely pregnant before."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She flashed me a remorseful smile. "I forgot you got an abortion."

"I regret it." I twisted the strings on my sweatpants. "He or she would have been 6."

"Yeah." She whispered. "That feeling must be heavy."

"It is." I reached out and rubbed her belly. "I wish you were having a girl. Maybe his penis will fall off and he'll be a she at birth."

She laughed. "Or maybe there's a hidden twin."

"Oh that would be too dope!" I smiled. "You keeping your shit together after the whole Viktor thing?"

"Yeah, surprisingly." She stared at me. "I still feel some type of way but its no longer guilt. I have everyone reminding me about all the bad shit he did. I just hope mom goes down easier."

"Me too." I sighed. "How fucked up is it that we have to bump off our own parents?"

"Bruh, I ain't worried about nothin'." She smirked at me. "Happy is pissed at me, he found the receipt for the Coach store. He was like Brianna! Are you trying to go broke!?"

"To which you replied?" I cocked a brow at her.

"Nah, swerve. Miss me with all that, diss me then crawl back." She laughed. "He was like I don't know what the fuck you even said! Then he stormed off to the pond."

"You are an idiot." I deadpanned and rolled off the chaise lounge in her closet. "I can't believe you talk to him like that."

She shrugged. "He started it. It's his fault, I'm hormonal and a mess."

"Quoting lyrics badly to him doesn't do shit." I laughed.

"Makes his eyes get dark, like peering into an abyss." She pulled on a dress. "Greek goddess."

"Toga party starter kit." I smirked. "Looks fucking cute."

"I feel like I should wear those gold sandals but I have shit to do." She frown as she pulled on white sneakers.

"Fashion crisis. Is Jax like completely off limits?" I blinked at her.

"I don't think so. He's married but is a whore." She laughed. "I'd keep distance if I were you."

"Nah." I laughed. "I'm gonna conquer that train wreck."

"Whatever. Tara will beat your ass." She pulled off the sneakers and pulled on her gold sandals. "Braid my hair ya?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed her hair and started plaiting it. "More shield maiden than the Khaleesi."

"Thanks." She looked in the mirror. "Grecian shield maiden." She laughed.

"Exactly." I walked out of the closet and found Happy sitting on their bed. Bri walked out behind me and paused before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's my cue to go."

"Later." Bri smiled. "Thanks."

"Welcome, I'm heading to the train wreck." I waved my phone.

"You shouldn't touch that." She called out.

"Dumb." I exhaled and looked at Lo. "So dumb, why would idiots do that shit?"

"He needed his bike." She laughed. "Wasn't that hard."

I frowned. "You trying to get the kid caught up? That shits not cool at all Laurence. Juice is all nice and you should leave him that way."

"I like him a lot." She smiled. "I really honestly do."

"He likes you more." I rubbed my palms together. "So don't fuck him over. Or whatever."

"Why do you care? Do you like him or something? If you do we're going to have some problems." She glared at me.

"Nah." I shook my head. "I care because he's important to my sister. So if you fuck him over or get him in deep shit you'll have two Hohrykovas on your ass. You got that?"

"Yeah." She swallowed hard. "I'm not trying to get him in trouble. I just want to have fun with him."

"Alright, well I gotta go to the clubhouse. Jax invited me." I smiled.

"Homewrecker." She rolled her eyes.

"Their home is already wrecked." I frowned.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah you can. Juice is there, he's actually working for once." I laughed.

"Really? The guys legit work?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah they do." I smiled. "It's an actual body shop place."

"Cool." She nodded goofily.

"Let's ride out then lil mama." I smacked her ass as she walked ahead of me.

"Rude." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"If it's there, I must smack." I unlocked the car.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She slid into the passenger seat. "This beamer is too clean."

"I know!" I beamed. "Best present I ever got from my sister."

"Spoiled." She clucked. "I'm jealous."

"I worked for it." I sighed as I pulled out the the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"How old are you anyways?" She blinked at my profile.

I shrugged. "I'm like twenty two." I smiled.

"What does that even mean?" She asked as she turned on the radio. "This is my song!"

I bopped my head along to Function by E-40. "It means how it sounds. I'm like twenty two."

"But you're not." She said with a loud sigh. "Or are you?"

"I'm not." I smirked. "I'm a few years older than that."

"Then what are you?" She switched the songs.

"I'm twenty five." I gave in. "It's cool."

"Then why say I'm like twenty two?" She poked my cheek.

"Because no one in this life needs to know my age. Let them assume I'm young dumb and full of come." I chuckled. "No one takes me seriously and it's a benefit to me almost every time."

"No one takes me serious." She shook her wild mane.

"That's because you're a pill popping nurse who is always getting in more trouble than situations call for." I gave her a side glance and rolled my eyes.

**SOASOASOA**

**Juice POV**

I stood with Jax as a matte purpleish reddish BMW pulled into a parking spot close to us. The engine cut off and Lo stepped out the passenger side and waved at us. Then Nik appeared at the driver's side and waved as well, pushing the sunglasses down her face.

"What's good?" Nik asked as she gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"On my break." I smiled as Lo wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss.

"I am here to talk to your president." Nik smiled at Jax.

"Bye then." I shook my head as they wandered off to the play area.

"I missed you." Lo said. "How's work? I didn't even know you guys did work."

"We do when we need to. Keeps up appearances." I walked us to the picnic table. "How was work for you?"

"I didn't have work today." She shrugged and twisted her hair between her fingers. "I just got my nails done and brows waxed."

"Cute." I ran my thumbs over her perfectly arched and filled brows.

"I have work tomorrow, I got to go check on Natalie if you want to come with me and talk to her or whatever. I know you and her have shit between you." She smiled softly.

"You're not mad at that?" I studied her features. Her eyes were darker today.

"Nah, I mean how could I be?" She chuckled. "Heart wants what it wants and obviously I'm losing out on this aren't I?"

"I like you." I smiled. "I really do but something is telling me that Natalie is who I should be with."

"I like you too, if that helps and I hope we can continue to have fun together." She made a funny face at me. "I don't want this to get weird."

"How'd you know?" I ran a finger over her nose.

"I don't know, I mean obviously we sort of got serious hella hella fast and shit. Which was coo and everythin' but seein' your house, it was obviously she was still in it. Then, like now, your eyes got all big and sparkly when I mentioned her name." She made a sad face at me. "Plus Bri and Nik both kept warning me that you weren't over her."

"I broke up with her." I sighed.

"That doesn't mean shit. I broke up with Ryan Gosling, but he's still the bae." She laughed.

I snorted. "Ryan Gosling huh? He's the total opposite of me."

"Pretty ass white boy or pretty biker Puerto Rican? Hmmm. Choices." She tapped a nail against her dimpled chin. "I'm saying it's a tie."

"You're weird." I rolled my eyes. "We both know I'm better than Ryan."

"You got a bangin' body papi." She winked at me. "Those abs, those arms, that back, dat ass. Perfect."

I felt myself blush. "Stop. Just stop that right fuckin' now. You're trying to seduce me aren't you Lo?"

"Nah!" She waved her hands around. "I'm trying to burn the image of you naked into my brain. Since I'll never see it again."

"You're a weirdo for real." I rolled my eyes. "I'll send you nudes."

"Lucky me." She said as she pulled out her phone. "I gotta make a call real quick. You know Nik is about to bang it out with your president?"

"What?!" I yelled. "No fuckin' way!"

"Yeah, but shh. I didn't tell you shit." She held her phone to her ear. "Hey it's Lo, call me back."

"No answer?" I pointed at the phone.

"Nah, Esai never wants to answer his phone. It's ridiculous." She pouted.

"Why don't you date Esai?" I asked her as she spun her phone around on the table top.

She let out a screech. "Because if you haven't noticed, he's obsessed with Brianna. The way he looks at her, he's in love. Which is sad because she's in love with Happy."

"I never really see them together like that." I stood up. "I gotta finish up a few jobs."

"I'll sit here and wait for Nik." She smiled. "Lates."

"Later." I waved and headed back to the garage.

"Bri." I spoke as I stepped into the kitchen and found her at the table gluing stuff onto other stuff.

"Hey Juan." She looked up. "This is my niece Monica. We're doing arts and crafts."

"Niece?" I stared at her.

"Yeah, my brother's kid. They're in town for the funeral tomorrow." She sighed. "It's going to be big."

"Damn, already?" I asked her. "It barely just happened, the police question you even?"

"Not yet." She sighed. "The family wants him in the ground as soon as possible, can't fight it. Then the will reading is right after that, it's going to be a long and sorrowful day. "

"How are you holding up?" I took a seat next to her and started gluing stars onto a piece of paper.

"As well as I could be considering." She shook her head. "I'm trying to focus on the baby and new life instead of death and disaster."

"Auntie Kitty." Monica started. "You should name your baby Boots."

"I'll think about that." She laughed. "Don't know if Happy would like it though."

"Is his name actually Happy?" Monica asked as she poured glitter on her paper.

"Yeah it is." She blinked down at the lite girl. "It's a cool name huh?"

"So cool! I wanna change my name to Thunderstorm." The child smiled at me and Bri.

"His name is Juice." Bri laughed and pointed a ring clad finger at me.

"Is that true?!" Monica asked as her glittered hands touched the front of my shirt.

"It is." I smiled.

"That's weird but I like it." She smiled at me. "You got glitter on you, it's never coming off."

"Glitter is the herpes of the art supply world." Bri droned. "If you leave it, I'll wash it for you. Moni, you know I told you not to touch stuff with glitter on your hands."

"I'm sorry, I got excited." She hung her head down.

"It's alright." I rubbed her head. "I'll just let Bri wash it for me." I shrugged off my cut and pulled the shirt off and set it on the counter. Glad to be rid of it because my OCD was starting to boil.

"You got skulls on you!" She pointed at my chest.

Bri glared at her niece and said something in Russian that made the girl drop down to her seat and get back to her crafting. "What're you here for?" Bri asked me.

"The plan." I smiled. "Final details and stuff like that. Also, Lo and I broke up."

She chuckled. "You and Lo were bad for each other anyways, like what were you thinking? She's a pill monster."

I shrugged. "I thought there was something serious."

"Yeah, you two had a really good physical connection and the same taste in pills." She stared at me. "Lo was there to take care of you and to look out for you not for you to party it up with. I'm on the verge of firing her. Natalie is her last shot."

"What?" I started to panic.

"She's not going to hurt her." She smiled. "She has to look after her. Natalie is like a month or two or whatever from birth. Lo is to be by her side and ride it out until the end."

"I'm going with Lo." I nodded. "I want to be there for Natalie when she has Luna, alright?"

"I really don't care." She shrugged. "Monica what do we say about females who stab us in the back?"

"We don't fuck with them." Monica states with a coy smile. "If they do it once, they'll do it again."

"Omg, you can't teach her that stuff Brianna." I frowned at them both. "She's like six."

"I'm actually seven." Monica blinked up at me.

"Just as bad!" I shook my head at Bri.

"Uncle Happy!" Monica jumped from her chair and knocked it over. I turned around and saw the look of fear on his face as she wrapped her glitter and glue covered arms around him.

"Hey." He gruffed as he stood there as stiff as a board and looked down at the girl clinging to him.

"I made you a picture ya?" She grabbed his hand and lead him to where we sat.

"Let's see it." He picked it up and glitter poured off the side. "Is this me?"

"Yeah and that's Auntie Bri and your son Boots! I named him for you!" She poked at the paper. "Do you like it Hap?"

"Love it." He rubbed her head. "Make sure Bri sticks it on the fridge."

She looked at Bri and rattled something off in Russian that made both of them laugh and look at us. "She asked if you two are brothers."

"Yeah." Happy shook my head. "Not blood brothers, but we are brothers. He's the nerdy brother and I'm the cool brother."

I smiled. "True statement."

"She get you with the glitter?" He pointed at me.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"You gotta watch this one, she's sneaky like that." He set the drawing down. Bri you feeling better than earlier?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Boots is just kicking up a storm."

"What was wrong earlier?" I gave Bri a soft look.

"She was getting sick and was running a fever, had to call in the doctor, now she's fine and gluing dumb shit to other dumb shit." He smirked.

"Oh!" Monica yelled. "You said naughty words!"

"I'm an adult. I'm allowed to say any naughty words I want to." He scowled down at her. "You wanna go play video games?" He pointed at me. "Let these weirdos be alone with glitter."

"Yeah." I stood up as he quickly gave Bri a kiss and hug. Then followed him into the basement which had been turned into a gym and media room.

"Gift, from Bri." He said as he sat in a recliner in front of the TV.

"This is a sick set up." I sat in a recliner next to him and grabbed a controller. "Didn't know you played video games."

"I don't." He shrugged as the ps4 symbol popped up on the screen. "First time for everything."

"You'll be addicted." I handed him a headset. "To talk shit to the others players in the game."

"Sounds good." He pulled it on and I did the same.

"Just shoot the bad guys, they have red writing over their heads." I instrcuted him as we did a few offline rounds of practice. "You ready?"

"Yeah I am." He smirked. "Let's get it."

After two hours of Call of Duty Happy tossed his controller down with a dissatisfied grunt and stood up.

"Good games." I followed suit. "Thanks for this Hap."

"We're brothers." He nodded at me. "Don't mention it."

"I have to tell you something." I swallowed hard. "It's about Bri, Nik, and their mom."

He paused mid stretch and looked at me with dark eyes. "What is it?"

"Well you see," I started to tell him everything about the plan Bri and Nik had brought me in on. His face went from mad to pure anger as he tensed up. I had to tell him and it would probably blow up in my face but I couldn't help it.


	40. Chapter 40 Normalcy

**Some Bri/Hap drama but not much, its a slow trickle that will build into a downpour really soon. **

* * *

**Bri POV**

"You need anything sweetie?" Diana asked me as she stood in the doorway for her kitchen. "Tea, coffee, liquor?"

"No thanks." I smiled at her. "I just came here to find normalcy."

"Normal? Here?" She laughed. "You hear that Marcus? She thinks we're normal over here."

"She's loca." Marcus nodded at me as he came in from the back porch. "Sorry about your dad."

"So am I." I frowned and wiped at my eyes.

"You sure you don't want tea?" Diana asked as she filled the tea kettle.

I nodded. "I guess I can have a cup." I slid my phone back and forth across the table top. "Thanks."

"You're familia." Marcus said as he kissed my forehead. "We're here for you always."

"Knowing that means so much to me." I smiled as he sat down. "I don't have it easy over there with the Sons."

"Why?" She asked as she took a seat and grabbed my hands. "You anger them?"

"I got in one fight with Gemma, I apologized, she smashed me in the face, broke my nose." I shook my head. "Tara, you know Jax's old lady, she was my friend, called me names, I stood up for myself, then I get banned because I'm the new kid."

"White people." She laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I know us white people are dramatic at times." I laughed.

"Who taught you Spanish?" Marcus asked. "Always wondered that."

"I grew up with nannies." I grinned. "Russian, English, and this short little lady from Guatemala."

"Really are privileged." She smiled. "I need a nanny at times. Tess makes it hard to shower and think. You'll see."

"Yeah I will. I'm honestly sort of excited to just chase after a kid." I smiled. "Having a boy, I forgot to tell you."

"Congrats mija." Marcus said. "Any names in mind?"

"Any name but Happy or Herman." I smiled. "Leaning towards Luciano or maybe Nikolai."

"Marcus is a solid name." He nodded with a smirk. "I'm tio Marcus."

"Esai wants to be called Tio E." I chuckled. "He's all excited."

"How's he been doing as Veep?" He smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh, he's killin' it." I oozed. "He's got so much confidence, you should see how he carries himself now, building his own legacy."

"I'm proud." He squeezed my hand. "You've been good to him, to me, to us. I got a legal income coming in now, one the feds can never touch."

"I'm good to those who are good to me. You and Diana and the rest of the Mayans family have been good to me. I never expected that so it makes it all that much more special." I leaned back in the chair and smiled.

"You're our family. You're brown." Diana laughed. "Just a fake brown."

"All natural." I laughed. "The sun is my friend."

She laughed and the kettle went off. "Looks like its tea time." She stood and got it. She set if down before bringing over three cups. "Pick whatever flavor you want."

I picked a vanilla tea and dropped the bag into my cup of boiling water before stirring it. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She sighed as she sat down. "You have a good facial structure, I'd love to draw you for a airbrush project."

"Sure." I sipped my tea. "As long as I don't have to do anything but be pretty in for it."

"You have gorgeous cheekbones, how come you've never modeled?" She brushed a thumb over my cheek.

"My dad wouldn't let me." I laughed. "He barely even let me go to college."

"Really?" She frowned.

"Yeah. I was solely a bargaining chip for power growing up." I took another sip. "My older siblings all messed up."

"You're not the oldest?" Marcus asked.

"Nah, I have two older sisters and a brother. Brother is an idiot and is in jail more than he's free. Both sisters got knocked up in middle school." I frowned. "They basically don't exist."

"Sad." She said.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "Fucked up."

"It is what it is." I sighed.

#

I sat on the kitchen counter. It was my favorite place to be. Next to food. I looked around and frowned. It was a mess but I promised Happy I wouldn't clean with any chemicals. So I had to fight off the OCD and wait for him to clean when he got home.

I dropped off the counter as the doorbell rang. I ignored it the first couple of times, hoping whoever was there would leave, but the ringing turned into pounding so I relented and walked to the door and looked at the security monitor. I rolled my eyes and pulled open the door.

"Roosevelt." I stepped aside and let him in. "Sorry I took so long."

"No problem." He smirked. "I'm here on business."

"I figured as much." I led him into the sitting room instead of the living room. "What can I do for you?"

"First, sorry about your dad." He sat down and moved the fur pillow from behind him. "You know anyone who would want to brutally murder him?"

"Apparently the mafia." I smiled and sat across from him. "Him and step mom were having issues." I sighed. "They were going to therapy. He was sneaking around on her with his ex wife."

"Your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "That's her."

"You think she's capable of murder?" He asked.

I shifted. "You keep saying murder? Was he really murdered? I mean it wasn't an accident or natural causes?" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"His skull was removed." He frowned.

I dry heaved and covered my mouth, and I felt my body shake. "No." I shook my head. "Who would do that to him?"

"All signs are pointing to the Russian Mafia, more specifically the faction called the Eagle." He turned his head to the side and looked at me. "Do you know an Eric Kukov?"

"He's my mom's ex husband." I sniffed. "Why?"

"Well, we think he's behind the hit." He stared me down. His jaw tensing then relaxing. It felt as though it were a challenge.

"Why would he kill his ex's ex?" I wiped my eyes with my shirt and pulled my hair into a bun

"That's what we're trying to figure out." He leaned forward. "You have finger marks around your neck. Those come from a struggle?"

I blushed. "No. I just really love being choked during sex."

"Happy is your husband right?" He irked his brow.

"Boyfriend, father of my unborn child. Man of this house." I sighed. "The only thing I have left to say is I really hope you find the person who did this to my dad. I want justice."

"As do I." He stood. "Sorry for your loss, thanks for cooperating."

"Just letting you do your job Roosevelt." I let him out and closed and locked the door.

**SOASOASOA**

**Happy POV **

"Happy Lowman." Roosevelt smiled as he came down the walkway from the house. "Just had a talk with Bri."

"And?" I asked him. "You need anything from me?"

"Yeah, if I find out those finger marks around her neck came from a place of anger and not a place of lust, I will haul your no good ass off to jail." He slid on his sunglasses. "That's a promise."

"I'd never put a fucking hand on that woman, I'd never abuse her." I spoke trying to keep my anger in check.

"Enjoy your evening." He waved and got into his jeep and drove away.

I stalked in to the house and found Bri laying in the middle of the nursery. Music playing softly. "Babe." I stood over her.

"Hey." She sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Saw the sheriff when I was coming in." I offered her my hands and she took them. I pulled her up and pushed her hair off her neck. "How come you didn't tell my I was squeezing you too hard?"

"Because you weren't." She smiled. "It felt good."

"This is the first time I left marks like that though Brianna." I stepped back from her. "Sorry."

"Its fine babe." She pulled me back. "I don't mind it when you're aggressive, I think it's fucking sexy. You've known that since our first time together."

"Yeah I know." I smirked. "You're pregnant, I gotta not choke you out, for the sake of the kid."

She nipped my bottom lip. "Alright, but after he's here and I'm cleared, we're going at it."

"I planned to." I looked at her. "When's dinner?"

"It's whenever Giselle and Koz bring it over. Asked them to pick up some take out." She sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I straightened up and looked at her. She was just a few inches shorter than I was.

"Liar." She pushed me. "What's wrong? I see you thinking, it's written all over your face Lowman."

"Push me again and see what happens Brianna." I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." She crossed her arms and set me with a single glare and raise of her left brow.

"Juice told me everything." I said as I studied her face and waited to see a change of expression.

"And?" She waved her hands. "What's it to you?"

"It's never going to work." I said. "You and Nik look a lot alike but I'm positive your own mom will be able to distinguish between you two."

"Not even." She shook her head. "Mom didn't even raise Nikola. She was raised by a staff of nurses and nannies."

"What?" I blinked at her.

"She barely even acknowledges Nik. She's embarrassed because Nik is a stripper and not married or has power." She rolled her eyes.

"Your plan is still stupid." I huffed as we heard the doorbell chime. "We'll talk about this shit after dinner."

"I can't fucking believe Juice told you…" She said before starting to ramble on in Russian.

"I don't know what the fuck you're saying." I pulled open the door and stepped back to let Kozik and Giselle in. "Stop it Brianna."

"Uh oh." Kozik said. "What'd she do now?"

"Fuck you Herman." Bri shoved him backwards into the door.

"Bri, calm down." Giselle stepped in front of her. "Not good for you or the baby."

"What's even going on here?" Kozik asked us.

"Just a disagreement." I shrugged it off. "Nothing that won't pass."

"Alright. Well we brought Italian." He held up the bags of food.

"I'm not hungry." Bri crossed her arms and sat at the dining room table.

"Brianna." Giselle started. "You have to eat, I don't give a fuck about what you and Hap are arguing over. Eat for the kid."

"I'm not hungry." She said. "Even if I was, I'm not eating Italian. I want pizza."

"Told you we should have gotten a pizza G." Kozik said.

"Shut up." Bri snapped.

"I'm chalking this up to hormones and not just the argument we interrupted." He shook his head.

"Brianna, wants to infiltrate the Eagle and kill her mom." I said. "Herself."

"That's insane. You're knocked up." He shook his head.

"This is why you weren't in on the plan Happy." She sighed and rubbed her nose as she reached for a roll. "Now I can't even do it!"

"Nope." I shook my head. "We'll handle it, the Sons will do it. It's our beef anyways Bri."

"Whatever." She bit into the roll. "You're stupid."

"You're stupid." I smirked. "Your plan was dumb as fuck."

"Ok, so it's not happening anymore." She grabbed the container of rolls. "You guys gonna eat any of these?"

"Thought you weren't hungry." Kozik said.

She glared at him. "I changed my mind. Is that a fucking problem Herman?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I want a roll."

"Here." She tossed him one. "The rest are mine and Boots."

"Don't even ask." I laughed.

"When's the funeral?" Giselle asked.

"It was supposed to be today but the police managed to gain custody of his body. So now it's being held off. They're looking for his skull." She frowned.

"What?" Giselle asked.

"I had his skull removed." She sighed. "Both of them."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Off being dipped in gold." She shrugged. "Giving it as a gift to my step mom."

"That's fucked up." Giselle pushed her food away from her. "Why would you fucking do that?"

"Because I have a sick and twisted sense of humor and it's a sign of respect to send a widow her husband's skull." She blinked at us. "I had my ex's skull. Then it was stolen."

"Who even does that?" Giselle shook her head.

"You wouldn't steal a gold skull?" Bri took a bite out of another roll. "I sure as hell would. The Eagle takes skulls. The skull takes skulls to make the Eagle look like it landed the hit."

"You're terrible." Giselle said. "You could have just killed him and been fucking done with that shit."

"I didn't sit there and peel his scalp back G." She rubbed her eyes. "I did what I was taught to do, killed and let it fall to the enforcers to clean up."

"You're no better than your father." Giselle shot at Bri. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Bri."

"What the fuck ever G. You above anyone know how my dad treated me. You know what went on behind the doors of that pristine penthouse. You saw the marks and the bruises. You saw the toll being his daughter took on me." She pushed away from the table. "Just because you disagree with the way I handled things doesn't mean you get to judge me. Remember where the fuck you came from."

"I'm sorry Brianna." Giselle said. "You know I am."

"I know." She shrugged. "I'm just tired of all this bullshit. I'm going home."

"This is your home." Giselle stood with her.

"No." She shook her head. "It's not my home."

"Brianna." I spoke. "Calm down." I wrapped my arms around her. "Where you going to go?"

"I'll go back to Russia." She sighed. "Just leave me alone. Isn't it bad enough I had to deal with this shit? Like who's parents plot to kill their own daughter off? What kind of mother sends a thug to kill her daughter? What kind of best friends turn their backs on the other because of bullshit? I lost a lot these past months Happy."

"I know. I've been right there with you Bri." I kissed her cheeks. "You gonna let some bitch like Giselle send you back to Russia?"

"I'm standing right here." Giselle squealed.

"I don't give a fuck. You made my Queen upset. Look at her G." I barked at her. "You upset her, you upset me and you're lucky you're my boy's lady otherwise I would have bashed your fucking face against the goddamn counter. You wanna say some shit, get it the fuck out right now. I suggest you fucking gravel because if Nik finds out you upset her sister she'll be after your dumbass."

"I didn't fucking mean it! I know she's not like him completely. They just have similar trains of thought. That's all I meant by it." She started to cry. "Brianna you believe me right?"

"Yeah." Bri nodded against my chest. "I believe you. You still hurt my fucking feelings though."

"I'm sorry." She and Bri hugged. "I love you B."

"I love you too G." They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and smiled. "I don't wanna fight again."

"Me either B." They sat back down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Bri smiled.

"I'll never fuckin' get women." Kozik said with a mouth full of lasagna. "You were about to kill her, now you're all good again. Like what the fuck?"

"Best friends kiss and make up." Bri said. "I'm sure you and Hap have fought then made up."

"Nah." I said. "Him and Tig have done that kiss and make up shit."

"Tig beat the shit out of me. You let him do it too." He frowned.

"You deserved it!" I said. "Only way he could get right with you sitting at the table."

"Look at that." Bri smiled. "You guys are bickering like women."

"Whatever." I said as I grabbed one of the dinner rolls she hadn't squirted ranch on. "We all good here babe?"

"We are for now." She winked at me.

**SOASOASOA**

**Natalie POV **

I sat outside on the swing, enjoying the cool night air. My hand on my belly as Luna kicked and punched away. I swear she was practicing for the soccer team she was bound to be on when she was older. I smiled at the thought then quickly frowned when I realized I just may not be around for any of her milestone moments.

"Hey." His voice came as a surprise. "How are my girls?"

I turned around and glared at him in the soft light the patio lights gave. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize, I fucked up. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I swear I didn't Nat. I was just torn. Keep my loyalty to you or to Bri. At the time I felt I should be on her side and force myself to try to love Lo. It just didn't feel right. It felt forced." He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my belly. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, she's a kicker." I smiled at him as he moved his hand around.

"I see that, holy shit. I've missed a lot. Haven't I?" He asked as he frowned.

"Yeah." I said sullenly. "It's ok, it was my fault. I forgive you for the Lo shit. I would have tried to move on from me if I were you."

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I kissed his cheek. "We missed you."

"I missed you both." He sighed. "Lo is your nurse now."

"Well fuck me." I laughed. "You serious about that?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Bri sent her to help you out. Not kill you so don't get yourself riled up about that."

"How's Bri?" I asked. "I mean with her dad and all that shit. Especially being pregnant, that has to heighten her anxiety and emotions."

"She's like a river, calm on top, with riptides and whirlpools underneath. She's having a boy." He shook his head. "I think that's a lot of pressure on her as well. Doesn't want him to be like Happy, a Son."

"I can't imagine dealing with the shit she's going through. The guys, they always mumble about her being a good solid leader." I kicked at the grass. "But it's weird to me because I see her as this tall awkward goofball that listens to Rap and spends obscene amounts of time in Walmart buying dumb shit."

"That time at Walmart was one of the beat times I ever had with you two." He laughed. "All the pictures and all that shit I loved it. Bri, she's given me more than the Sons ever did. I got two older brothers now with Kozik and Happy. They actually accept me."

"See, that's good." I smiled. "That's what you needed. Who would have thought an ex gf would be so caring about you and give you shit you never expected."

"Yeah. I swore she was going to kill me or some shit. Like the first time we talked, she threatened me." He gave off a light laugh.

"Sounds like her." I sighed. "You ever think she'll actually forgive me?"

"Yeah I do. She's not the type to hold grudges apparently. Unless you're her parent. She forgave me and I fucked up majorly." He shook his head.

"Yeah." I smiled. I honestly hoped that she would forgive me. That she would at least be able to be in a room with me for more than a few minutes. I also hoped she would spare me and let me raise Luna and be happy with Juice like she is with Happy

* * *

So much thanks to the reviews. I hope to get back on the daily updates train because inspiration has struck me. A lot of inspiration actually for both of my stories and a Happy one I have in the works to post when this story ends. I mean the show might be ending this week but fanfics will continue to flow. (:


	41. Chapter 41 Awkward

**Bri is paranoid about the baby…Nik touched the train wreck and Koz gets unwanted news. **

* * *

**Bri POV**

"Monica!" I yelled as my niece ran off down the aisle once again. "Get back over here."

"Auntie Bri!" She yelled back. "Come see this doll!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. "Get it." I gestured. "I don't care, just get it and let's go. I'm here for toiletries not for toy shopping, now get her and come on Moni."

"Alright." She smiled as she loaded the doll into the cart. "Thank you."

"Welcome." I smiled. "Don't run off again or I'm buying a leash and attaching you to this damn cart. Got it?"

"Yeah." She nodded up at me.

"Good." I smiled. "Did you have fun with Happy this morning?"

"Yeah, he's so grumpy! He shouldn't be called Happy at all." She giggled as we turned down the bedding aisle. "Look, a Hello Kitty pillow."

"I love that bitch." I smiled. "Get it if you want to."

"Really?" She asked as we paused in front of it.

"Yeah." I grabbed it from the shelf and handed it to her. "I never got to buy this type of stuff. My dad wouldn't let me, said it wasn't classy."

"My dad says the same!" She dropped the pillow into the cart.

"Yeah, well he's his father's son." I shrugged. "Alright, we got travel pillows and slips." I tossed the items into the cart.

"What are you buying all this stuff for?" She read over the list.

"Camping trip." I looked at the list with her. "We have to go to the outdoor section now."

"Why are you going camping?" She skipped around in front of me.

"Because Auntie Nik suggested it and I couldn't talk my way out of it." I chuckled. "Which reminds me, we have to stop off at my job before we go home."

"Are you really a doctor? Mommy said you're a fake doctor!" She held on the cart and stared at me.

"Well I'm a real doctor. Your mom is stupid for saying that. When you see her, tell her Auntie Bri wants to know if she finished high school yet." I scowled as we walked into the outdoors aisle. "We need sleeping bags, and two tents."

"Can I come with you guys?" She punched the sleeping bags. "I can punch all the bears for you!"

"You gotta ask Nik, she's in charge!" I grabbed a tent from the shelf. "You think you can punch more bears than Happy?"

"Yup!" She bounced around on her feet and threw out punches. "I taught him everythin' he knows." She swiped her thumb over the tip of her nose and cleared her throat.

"I believe that." I laughed. "Happy was a softy until he met you."

"Juice is cute!" She gave me a sideways smirk.

"That smile got you huh?" I shook my head. "That smile can get you caught up real fast if you know what I'm saying."

"I don't." She looked at me with a confused puppy dog expression. "He's cute! I love his hair. His ink is stupid, I like Happy's ink better."

"You liked the skulls though." I laughed.

"Those were cool! But his head ones were dumb." She rolled her eyes.

"I agree. Hap's snake is so dope." I smiled. "We're finished here, so let's go, ya?"

"Ya." She grabbed the cart. "I'll push."

#

"Hey." I smiled as I saw Nik sitting at the receptionist desk. "What's up?"

"Bri." She smiled. "Hi Monica."

"Hey! Auntie Nik!" Monica beamed as she rounded the desk to hug her. "Can I go on the camping trip?"

"I'm afraid it's grown ups only." She set her on her lap. "Where's your dad at?"

"He's visiting his friend at the jail." Monica answered. "He never wants to pay attention to me!"

"Well luckily when you're in town you have two cool ass Aunties who pay attention to you." She smiled. "You Dr. H are popular, you have six nose jobs scheduled already."

"Good, actually cut it off there." I sighed. "I'm going to need time off coming up. Family problems."

"No problem. I'll do that." She smiled at me. "You look green."

"I feel green." I covered my mouth and headed towards the bathroom.

"Still got mornimg sickness?" Nik asked from the door.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it used to be though." I sat back on my heels and flushed the toilet. "You hear about Lo and Juice ending shit?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "That was so stupid, he's so stupid when it comes to love. He knew the whole goddamn time he was all about Natalie and Luna."

"He tell you that he blabbed his mouth about the plan to Hap?" I rinsed my mouth out with water and spit into the sink. "Hap, is like I'm shutting that shit down right now."

"What a dumbass." She said. "Time for plan B."

"Juice is out of the loop. Where's Moni?" I looked at her.

"At the desk, coloring." She sighed. "So I gotta tell you what happened between me and Jax."

"I really rather you didn't. I see him as a brother and I'm not having you ruin that shit." I wiped my face with a wet paper towel as I felt another wave of nausea hit me.

"He called me Bri." She said flatly. "He called me by your name then shit got awkward."

I laughed. "No he did not! Eww, you actually did the coochie pop with him?"

"Mistake. He was good up until that point then I had to book it." She frowned. "Live and learn."

"Told you not to go near that wreck." I tossed the paper towel. "Do you see how big I got?" I lifted up my shirt. "I don't think this is normal. I feel like I'm having twins and neither doctor has detected the second baby yet. Is that possible?"

"Yeah, I believe its possible." She poked at my stomach. "How far a long are you?"

"It's been how long since dad died?" I looked at her.

"A couple weeks now, are the police going to let us have his body back for a burial or what?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost six months then." I sighed. "I hope it turns out to be twins. No, they actually aren't, we're going to be putting an empty casket in the ground."

"What if the boy ate the girl in utero?" She laughed. "So Natalie is due soon?"

"Yup. Next month." I smiled. "Decided not to off her. I don't need any unnecessary blood on my hands."

"Good." She smirked. "The sooner she gives birth the sooner I can stomp on her face. Same with Tara, you may not want to but I want to."

"Oh I want to." I nodded. "I just can't because of baby Boots."

"I'll do it for you." She nodded. "My fists are aching to fight."

"I want to shave the side of my head when this is all over." I laughed. "Think I could pull it off?"

"Yeah I do." She smiled. "I should get back to work."

"Don't want them firing you." I walked out with her. "Step mom and step monsters will be at the will reading tomorrow. Heads up, it's going to be something ugly."

"Because we're going to get there and everything will be left to you." She sat in her chair. "Monica, time to go, Bri is ready."

"I colored my Juice a picture!" Monica handed me the paper. "See it has his hair and ears!"

"Omg." I laughed. "He looks like the shy bashful seven dwarf one. He's going to love it."

"Her juice?" Nik asked.

"Yeah, she has a crush on him." I lifted and dropped my shoulders.

"He's more handsome than Happy." Monica smiled.

"Wait the fuck up!" I said. "Happy's way better looking than Juice."

"No he's not!" Monica yelled as we walked to the door.

"Hap is old! He's going to wrinkle! Juice is young and he has a cute belly button!" She crossed her arms.

"Hap, is more handsome." I said as we walked out. I gave Nik one more glance and she was sitting at her desk, laughing at the sight.

"To each her own." Monica said as she climbed into the truck.

"Yeah, to each her own." I repeated as I got in.

**SOASOASOA**

**Kozik POV**

"G, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched Giselle twist herself into weird positions.

"Yoga." She said. "Helps me keep my center."

"Helps me pop a fuckin' boner." I laughed.

"Shut up Koz." She laughed. "I have to focus."

"I'm focused enough for the both of us. You look good bent over like that." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." She righted herself to look at me. "You should really take Tacoma back to Bri. She's her dog not yours."

"If I take her back, Tosca will be upset." I frowned. "I can't have my little girl be sad because her sister ditched her."

"She's Bri's!" She put her hands on her hips and rolled them around. "At least ask if you can have her."

"I'm afraid to talk to Bri." I said. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of her emotional rampage."

"I survived it." she bent over and touched her toes.

"Barely!" I laughed. "Hap looked as if he wanted to kill you."

"He would have, but I'm your lady so I was good." She chuckled. "Do we have to go on that camping trip with them?"

"Oh hell yeah. I'm looking forward to that trip. I need to be manly and in the woods." I smiled. "Been out of Tacoma way too long."

"Fine." She sat down on her mat and stared at me.

"You and Bri are cool right?" I looked at her as Tosca walked around her in an appraising circle.

"Yes we are." She smiled. "I'm worried about Nik giving me an ass beating."

"Why?" I set Tacoma on the ground and she loped off to play with Tosca.

"Last time I went toe to toe with her, I got my front tooth knocked loose, a broken nose, three fractured ribs and a cut that took forever to stop bleeding." She petted Tacoma.

"What did you do?" I asked her. "To warrant that type of rage from Nikola?"

"I fucked her boyfriend." She blurted out. "It's not my fault, he wanted me more. Like this is history somewhat repeating itself."

I let out a sigh and stared at her. "She broke up with me. So I was fair game when you came to town."

"I know but still. The worst part was Bri just stood and let it happen. She didn't step in until the end." She wiped her forehead with her shirt.

"Well, I would have done the same." I tapped my boot against the floor. "Sister or best friend? Let them duke it out."

"I could have died!" She whimpered as she fell backwards.

"You shouldn't have fucked her boyfriend!" I yelled. "I didn't even know you two knew each other like that anyways."

"We like to pretend we never met." She covered her eyes with her arms. "Easier like that."

"Women are so confusing." I laid back on the sofa. "You and Bri are like complet fuckin' opposites though."

"She was the geek in school." She laughed. "I was the cheerleader."

"Whoa, whoa. Do you have those cheer leading outfits still?" I winked at her.

"No but I can buy new ones." She winked right back.

"You should do that." I smiled. "Take my money and get them now."

"Right away Kozik." She smiled.

#

I walked into the house with Tacoma at my heels. "Brianna!" I called out.

"In the living room!" She called out.

"Which one?" I asked with a chuckle.

"The comfortable one!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes and found her sitting on the floor. Her belly exposed as some woman moved her hands over it. "I brought Tacoma back."

"Tacoma baby come here." She patted the floor next to her and the dog ran to her and laid down. Her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging. "H, this is Ingrid, my old nanny."

"Hello." I waved. "She cursing the baby?"

"No, she's reading his vibrations." She sighed. "Where's G?"

"She's at her place. Sleeping." I sat on the floor next to her. "She's afraid of going camping because Nik is going."

"Then she doesn't have to I mean, I don't know what the fuck you want me to do. Nik and her squashed their shit years ago." She rubbed a hand over my hair. "Nik won't touch her unless she's given a reason to. I haven't told her about the dad remark."

"No?" I looked at her.

"Nope." She shook her head no and her hair fell from the bun.

"So she's safe?" I tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah she is." She smiled. "Guess who's coming with us!"

"Esai?" I asked.

"No." She bit her lip as she slowly moved her head around. "Your little brother!"

"So you want to torture me?" I scowled at her. "Its supposed to be a fun weekend!"

"He emailed me! Said he was going to be in town, so I invited him." She smiled. "It'll be fun."

"The baby has good vibes." Ingrid interrupted our awkward moment. "Golden auras."

"Aww, that's what's up! Could you tell if I was having twins? I feel like I'm too big to just have one son in there." She asked Ingrid as she poked at her belly.

"I said auras didn't I?" She looked at Bri. "Only the doctor will know for sure."

"You're not having twins." I scoffed. "You're fat AND pregnant! You eat too much junk Bri."

"Undetected twins are uncommon but it could happen if one is bigger than the other." Ingrid smiled at me. "Is this Herman? The one you told me about?"

"The one and only." Bri nodded

"Why?"

"I see children in the near future for you Herman." She looked at me, the necklace in her hand swinging back and forth rapidly. "A son."

"Ohhhhh!" Bri struggled to stand up. "You got G pregnant already!"

"No." I bolted up. "I use condoms every single time, she even reminds me to do so."

"Then that croweater is obviously pregnant with your kid." Bri gave me a knowing glance.

"Eww Bri stop!" I shook my head and covered my ears. "No one is pregnant by me just yet."

"Fine." She smirked. "Happy is in the basement if you need a dose of masculinity."

"I do need a dose. Maybe a dozen." I palmed her stomach and was surprised when I got a kick in return.

"He doesn't like being palmed Herman." She crossed her arms. "He's not a basketball."

"You look like you swallowed one of G's yoga balls." I laughed. "Big as a mack truck."

"You're going to get hurt." She socked me. "Leave now."

I laughed and made my way to the basement. The door was open and music poured out. I shook my head, Bri had definitely rubbed off on Happy in the worst way.

"Hap." I said as I rounded the corner and found him playing Call of Duty with Juice. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Koz." Juice waved at me. "You want next game?"

"No I don't." I sat in the open recliner. "Came to get guy bonding time."

"Bri's belly scared you down here?" Happy briefly looked at me.

"Called her a mack truck." I laughed. "They're saying she has some big twin hiding a little twin."

"Ignore that shit. If I hear that one more time I told her I'd toss her iPod into the pond." He shook his head.

"She's huge." Juice said. "Almost as big as Natalie and Tara and they're further along than she is."

"Then I guess, I don't fuckin' know!" Happy shook his head. "Can we focus on this game please. I'm not losing to a gang of ten year olds again!"

"Ten year olds?" I asked. "Their parents let them play this shit?" I watched them shoot at other people.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"No good." I rubbed my face. "Does Bri play this shit?"

"Bri is a beast at this shit." Happy smiled. "You should hear her ass play it Koz."

"Hear?" I laughed.

"Her commentary on the headset is golden." He laughed. "Here talk shit to the other team." He tossed me the headset.

I covered the mic. "I can hear them. They sound like little ass girls."

"I know." Juice laughed. "Just make them mad."

"What the fuck?" I asked and a kid responded back with 'your mom is on my dick'. "Chill the fuck out kid." I said into the mic before tossing the headset back to Happy. "I'm too sober for this shit."

"Beer in the fridge, liquor over there somewhere." He pointed in a general direction.

"You've become an idiot." I said as I stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"Stress killer, this shit is better then sitting around the clubhouse all damn day waiting for what's his face to do shit that is pointless." He glared at me. "Last game, then we gotta do some shit."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Go out back and shoot some shit." He said. "Bri bought paintball guns."

"You're going the fuck down son." I rubbed my hands together them downed my whiskey. "I swear Bri knows how to win me back after she let's me down. You know she invited Mel on the camping trip?"

"I told her not to." He held up his hands. "She didn't listen. That woman is hard headed but I love her to death."

"Hap!" We heard her call from the stairs. "You guys decent?"

"Very funny Brianna!" He called back as she appeared in the room. "What's wrong Bri?"

"I'm having twins." She said. "I swear I can prove it watch." She lifted up her shirt and pressed in two different spots on her stomach. "Kicks here, and here."

"Omg! Your baby has four feet!" Juice yelled and hopped backwards. "Not normal."

"Omg! My very own mutant child. All I ever wanted in life." She rolled her eyes at Juice.

"Not twins Bri." Happy rubbed her tummy. "You are paranoid, the kid is kicking and punching."

"Fine." She sighed.

"We'll be out back shooting if you need us." I said. "Gonna show these boys how the pros do it."

We all headed outside and left Bri to her paranoia about giving birth to twins or a four footed demon baby with horns. It was all entertaining but I just couldn't stomach the baby talk anymore. It was all a little too much for me.

* * *

**So I'm mentally trying to prepare for tonight's episode. I'm a nervous wreck and all of that. Just happy to know we're a solid fandom and I look forward to all the fics that will continue after tonight. (: **

**Thanks for the reviews and continued support. Means a bunch. **


	42. Chapter 42 Raspberry

**Happy POV**

"So it's settled." Jax said as he looked at each of us in the eyes. "We're going after the Eagle. Regardless of the situation that went down with Bri. They tried to take us out and we can't let that go. We have to get right with it."

Bobby knocked his fist against the table. "I agree, we do need to let them know we're not just laying down."

"But, it doesn't make sense." I said. "We don't need to attack."

"You just saying that for your lady?" Bobby asked me with a shit eating grin.

"Nah, she knows that regardless of the situation that Jax would still pursue the Eagle." I sighed. "She's not dumb by any fucking means."

"She's not going after them?" Jax asked me.

"Nah. Why would she if we are?" I shook my head. "You're taking out a common enemy."

"I assumed she would have more motive to attack." He shrugged.

"She's pregnant. She's not going to do any dumb shit." I rolled my eyes. "That's not even the point. How are we getting in to take them out?"

"I've been watching for Russian movement." Juice said. "Viktor's funeral brought in over 4 dozen Russian Mafia members. All of them are the Family. They are under Bri's control."

"Go on." Chibs moved his hand in a circle.

"Bri has them put up all over the bay. Frisco, Oak, San Jose, Vallejo, Union City." He said. "That's not our problem, they're friendly. This death also brought in Bri's step dad, he is the true power behind the Eagle. Bri's mom is nothing. She is the leader of guys who are loyal to her."

"So the Russians are gearing up for their own internal war." Bobby scoffed.

"Basically." Juice said. "So we take out her mom, her step dad and Bri are both happy. Blood is on our hands and not theirs."

"Shit." Jax said. "She knew this would happen." He smacked the table. "Viktor's death set this shit in motion. Tit for tat. His death was a hit. Now there's a war brewing and we're in the middle of it."

"We are fucked if the step dad backs up the mom." Tig said.

"When's the funeral?" Jax asked.

"Soon." I shrugged. "Police have his body. They're gonna put an empty box I to the ground."

"That's sad." He sighed. "Alright, we just go in after her mom, swift and clean. That's the plan, we're sticking with it."

"Alright Prez." I said. "I'm standing at your side, but you gotta make sure I make it out alive. I got a son on the way, need to be there for him and his mom."

"We'll all make it out." He said. "I'll make sure of that."

I nodded and he banged his gavel against the table. I stood and slowly walked out, waiting for Juice and Kozik, before nodding towards the doors.

"Idiot." I grabbed Juice. "You shouldn't tell Jax shit."

"He told me to keep an eye out on any Russian movement." He pulled my hands off of him.

"So what." I rubbed my head. "You just put Bri in more danger. The club could use her as a bargaining chip."

"They would never." He shook his head.

"Jax is unpredictable. He could pull some shit like that." I shoved him backwards into Kozik. "You just put a target on her back, that she worked to remove." I stormed off to my bike. "Thanks a lot idiot."

#

"Brianna!" I yelled out for her as soon as I walked into the house. "Brianna!"

"What?" She yelled back. "I'm in the nursery baby!"

I walked fast to her and found her sitting in the corner in the glider, a stuffed bear in her lap.

"What's wrong?" My stomach dropped.

"Nothing." She smiled. "I'm just eager. I just want to hold him already."

"Me too." I smiled at her. "Listen, Juice told the club some Intel about where your Russians are staying while in the states for the funeral services."

"I don't care." She shrugged. "I stepped down earlier. It's all in Aleksandr's hands now babe."

"You did?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah babe, it's stupid for me to be the head of the Family when all I wanna do is be a mom and a wife." She sighed. "I know you're going to make an honest woman of me one day."

"I will Bri." I kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"I love you Hap." She whispered.

"I love you too." I squeezed her hand.

"You coming to my appointment, it's in a hour." She closed her eyes. "I got in with a specialist, I don't care what you all say, I think there's more than one baby. I would like to know for sure."

"With that thought again? Bri, if you were having twins, the first doctor would have said something, same with the second doctor." I filled my eyes.

"Lemme entertain the thought. Wouldn't it be dope to have a son and daughter at the same time? We wouldn't even have to have any more babies. I'd be set." She rubbed her belly and smiled at me. "Lil Hap and Baby Bri at the same time."

"If you're having twins, then we need another nursery don't we?" I asked, falling right into her trap.

"No." She laughed. "One nursery, two cribs. When they are old enough to sleep on their own then we do a room for Baby Bri."

"We can always do it now, so when she's ready she already has a spot set up." I smiled. "I can't believe I'm even talking about this shit with you Bri. Get up and let's get you to the doctor."

"I think Monica is going to come over again this weekend." She smiled as she rocked out of her chair.

"That kid is growing on me. Just gotta keep the fucking glitter away from her." I frowned. "Shit gets everywhere and stays everywhere."

"She has a huge ass crush on Juice." She slipped her feet into her slippers and grabbed her bag. "I got into it with her, can you believe she thinks he's more handsome than you?"

"That hurt me. I'm talking to that little girl." I shook my head. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

"I stole it from Kozik." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Because it looks stupid." I pulled on the back of it. "Always cutting the arms off his shirts."

"He's a fan of muscle shirts." She laughed as we walked to the truck. "You're going to have to boost me up or we gotta take the jeep."

"Jeep." I shut the truck's door. "You got the keys?"

"Yeah." She nodded and tossed me her keys. "Ugh."

"Jeep is better?" I asked. "I don't see why one person needs so many cages."

"They're my vice. I only paid for the BMW and Truck. Every other car was gifted. This Jeep came from my dad." She shrugged. "Just drive. I think I feel Baby Bri now."

"Don't work yourself up for some shit that may not even happen." I squeezed her hand. "Don't need you excited for twins and turns out you're only having one."

"I don't mind having one. I just need some certain for sure answers. Every time I go to the other doctor she says I'm x amount of weeks then the the original doctor says some other shit. I don't know for sure how far along we are babe. It's irritating." She made a raspberry with her mouth. "Irritating."

"I know it is." I turned on the radio for her. "Listen to music, it'll keep you calm Bri."

"Thanks." She kissed my neck. "My Killer is the best."

"Anything for my Queen." I exhaled. "You bummed I shut down your plan?"

"Nah." She lamented. "It is what it is."

"It was just reckless and dumb." I linked my fingers with hers. "I can't let the love of my life put herself and our son at danger."

"I get that, I really do." She yawned. "I'll let karma work it's way with her."

"I don't even see why you picked the idiot over me to make a plan with." I said. "He's the idiot."

"I thought he was the best solution, it was either him or Koz." She sighed. "You would have been like no Brianna stop talking, I don't want to hear that shit."

I laughed at her trying to mimick my voice. "It's true, I don't even know why you'd put yourself and Nik in that shit. This isn't 21 Jumpstreet."

"I know that." She crossed her arms and turned away from me.

"Don't be like that Brianna." I touched her arm. "Don't get mad because I'm trying to look out for you baby."

"I'm not mad at you Happy!" She yelled. "I'm fucking disappointed with Juice! I knew he would tell you the plan I just hope he didn't! I hope that by me putting trust in him he'd be more inclined to keep the plan from you. Oh well the fucking plan fell apart. I get that you're concerned. I appreciate that shit. I really do."

"Calm down Bri." I rubbed her cheeks. "Yeah, look at me."

She stared at me. "You're an asshole."

"How?" I looked at her. "How am I the fucking asshole?"

"Because I think you should support me and whatever plan I make." She crossed her legs.

"I'm not supporting a stupid ass plan that could kill you and the baby!" I said.

"That wasn't the plan! The plan was for Nik to pretend to be me! She was supposed to be with MY guys." She yelled. "Fake, infiltrate, destroy from within. It was a solid fucking plan."

"One problem Brianna!" I yelled as I pulled into the parking lot. "She's not pregnant!"

"You're stupid!" She yelled. "They make fake bellies!"

"Brianna." I started. "Calm down. You said you weren't mad at me."

"I changed my fucking mind." She got out of the Jeep and I followed suit.

"Whoa." I pulled her into a hug. "Babe, I need you to be calm. I'm sorry you're mad at me but I can't let you do this plan. I love you. I can't chance them baiting you in and hurting you and not Nik. I just fucking can't."

"I get it." She rested her head against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her. "We'll talk about this shit later baby."

"Fine." She smiled. "Let's go see if Boots ate his twin sister."

"Cannibal." I shook my head and we headed towards the building. I hoped we were just having the son because I was positive we couldn't handle two babies at once.

**SOASOASOA**

**Bri POV **

I rolled my eyes as I sat on Juice's kitchen counter and sipped a green smoothie I found in his fridge. His kitchen was pristine, not a single item out of place. I frowned and tilted the napkin holder over before tilting it back up. It was weird to be in his house.

"What're you doing here?" He asked as he halted at the kitchen entrance.

"Waiting." I smirked at him. "For you."

He shrugged out of his cut and jacket. "I'm sorry I told Happy about the plan, he called me his brother and I felt guilty about keeping it from him."

I sipped the smoothie and blinked at him. "It's not about the plan. It's about us."

"What?" He scoffed with a slight smile. "There isn't an us."

I sighed. "I know. It was about me trusting you to not do me wrong. It was about us building a friendship that was healthier than our high school relationship had been. I just wanted to be able to fully trust you and tell you shit without you blabbing."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed his head.

"I get it." I slid off the counter. "I get that it's important to have a brother, someone to look out for you in and outside of the club. I just, I don't know Juan. I just wanted to do this shit for the club, for myself, for the new family."

"Brianna." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I rubbed my belly. "I gotta get home. Happy is waiting, got news about the baby today. I'll see you around."

"Don't be mad at him." He said.

"I'm not mad at him, or you. I'm mad mostly at myself for shit I don't care to get into with you or anyone." I set the smoothie on the counter. "We're family now Juan, I just wanted to let you know, I have no hard feelings. I just had to get it all off my chest."

"Alright." He hugged me and I hugged him back. "You're huge."

"Yeah. So I'm told." I laughed.

"I hope everything is good with the baby." He smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

#

I smacked Happy in the gut with a rolled up stack of papers. "You're dumb."

He looked at me with an irritated look. "Why am I dumb this time?"

"Because I said so." I laughed. "Do you see this shit?"

"What is it?" He started to rifle through the papers.

"Last Will and Testament." I laughed. "Do you see the bullshit? He left everything to me."

"That's bullshit why?" He asked.

"Because it's putting a target on my goddamn back." I sighed and sat in the recliner next to him.

"Means a good future for us and the many kids we can now afford to have." He laughed.

"A load of Lowmans." I laughed great. "Let's focus on this pregnancy and see how well I take going into labor."

"You heard what the doctor said." He grabbed my hand. "Take it easy. Ma wants to throw you a baby shower."

"I don't want one." I shook my head. "Everyone knows this."

"It's Ma!" He rasped. "She don't care, she's hosting one and you're going. Can't get out of that shit Bri. Let the older women of our families spoil your ass."

"Ehh." I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"You inherited a beach house in Malibu Bri." He smirked. "Party house!"

"Sure." I kissed him. "Close to your SAMDINO brothers."

"Sex on the beach." He squeezed my thighs. "This time with a blanket."

"Yes." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I talked to Juice." I sighed. "We're good, I didn't hit him or anything."

"He told me, so he could make sure you and Nik were protected. He didn't do that shit out of spite or malice Bri." He kissed me. "We all love you crazy ass Hohrykova sisters."

"Shiiit." I laughed. "I'm gonna be a Lowman, soon as you put a ring on it babe."

"Yeah soon." He smiled. "Brianna Lowman."

"We can go new age and you can be Happy Hohrykova." I laughed.

"No. I'm old fashioned. I want my lady to have my last name." He rubbed a hand over my belly. "Brianna Lowman, we can name our son Branden Lowman and our daughter Estrella Lowman. See it's cool for a girl to have a weird name."

"Naming her Nikolina then." I smiled. "Niko for short."

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Ohhh let's name our first daughter Harley! Harley Lowman, it's sorta close to Happy." I laughed. "It's cute huh? I see you thinking about it."

"Yeah it is." He smiled. "Harley Lowman, it is."

"Ayo!" I cheered. "We're getting better at this shit already."

"Branden for the boy though?" He asked.

"Can we name him Enoch?" I laughed. "Nucky for short?"

"You been into that Boardwalk Empire shit again?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You give birth to him and then we'll decide on a name." He laced his fingers through mine and smiled.

"I'm giving each of my siblings I still talk to pieces of the estate." I closed my eyes. "I want Nik to be set, so she never has to strip or anything. I want my brother to be set too, he has Monica. I love that little girl."

"I like her too." He laughed. "She's my little road dog."

"Yeah I know." I smiled. "I see the way she follows your every move. You're her uncle Hap with the snake on his head."

"Auntie Bri!" He mimicked Monica's voice. "Will you buy me all the useless shit in the store?"

I laughed. "It's really like that though."

"She's got you trained. Spending all your money on dolls and glitter that she tosses away." He frowned. "You hungry?"

"Always." I pushed out of the recliner. "Going to add to my jello jiggle."

"Delicious jiggle." He pinched my ass. "Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled. "I think I wanna do something epic for Juice."

"What's more epic then not strangling him for telling me the plan?" He laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Giving him the rest of his family back." I smiled.

"You're going to let that dumb slut go?" He scoffed.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm not in trouble, the heat moved off of me and onto every other power player. Plus karma will catch up to her. She's his problem not mine anymore. I got a plan for her anyways. Nik and G are all I need."

"And Lo." He rolled his eyes.

"Omg." I frowned. "She's sort of in trouble right now for being high on the job."

"I believe it." He pulled out the left over pizza. "Where do you even find these fucking women?"

"I wonder the same thing." I laughed. "Nik, she was born to me. G was a high school discovery and Lo, well I played captain save a ho way too many times."

"Ridiculous." He handed me a slice of pizza and the bottle of ranch dressing. "You excited to be a mom?"

"Nervous as all hell." I unscrewed the top of the dressing. "I want to be a good mom. I want to be like Ingrid. Not like my birth mom. I want to be like Diana even. I really want to be like Ma and Aunt. Like even if I'm half of what they are I'll be happy."

"You got this Bri." He kissed my neck. "You're going to be amazing. It's me as gotta worry about."

"Nah, all you gotta do is not teach our son how to use a gun until he's like ten and we're good." I laughed and he smiled. "You're good with kids baby. Just embrace that shit."

"I will try." He rubbed my belly. "Love you guys."

"We love you too." I smiled. "Always and forever."


	43. Chapter 43 Sluts

**Juice POV**

"I can't believe I'm free." Natalie sang as she twirled around in my living room. "Shout out to you springing me from that mansion."

"Bri's idea." I laughed. "Said since you're my family she had to let me be with you. Wanted us to be together. She even sent Luna a gift."

"What?" She smiled. "A gift? Let me see it!"

"It's in the nursery." I pulled her towards the room and led her inside. "See."

"Oh that's fucking adorable!" She ran her hands over the pink furniture. "Bri did this?"

"For Luna." I nodded. "She's good when she's sentimental. She left you a letter too, it's over there."

"I'll read it later." She smiled as she threw herself into my arms. "I can't believe I'm home."

"Me either." I smirked. "It feels good."

"It really fucking does." She kissed my cheek. "I want to thank her in person."

"She should be at home." I sighed. "Call and double check."

"I will, after I take a long shower. Can I?" She looked at me.

"Yeah you can babe." I kissed her. "I gotta make a few club calls, but I'll be in the living room playing COD against Happy."

"Happy?" She gave me a puzzled look. "He plays that?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I taught him. Now we play online against each other sometimes together on the same team."

"That's cool." She smiled. "I'll be back."

#

"Shit." Natalie mumbled. "This is déjà vu."

"I know." I squeezed her hand. "Now or never. "

"Last time, I let you talk me into coming to see her, I ended up locked away from the world for a few months." She laughed nervously and twirled her hair around her fingers.

"You're free now." I got out of the car. "Let's go before she gets mad or something."

"Fine." She got out of the car. "Let's do this shit."

We walked to the front door and she hit the doorbell one too many times and a loud bark came from the other side of the door before Happy pulled it open. He rolled his eyes at us and let us in while Tacoma sniffed at us before walking away in a different direction.

"She's in the nursery." Happy said. "Being all motherly and shit. Our son isn't even here yet and he's fucking spoiled."

"Sounds about right." Natalie smiled and walked past us.

"You think we should wait outside the room to intervene if needed?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Bri is still pretty agile for a big pregnant fatty."

"She will kill you if you say that shit to her face." I laughed as we posted outside of the room.

"Nah." He shook his head. "She's agile but I'm still faster than her ass."

"You're terrible." I chuckled. "Thanks for not calling her an idiot or a slut."

"Whatever. I told Bri I'd respect her because she's your old lady." He sighed. "I never liked her. She was always reaching for some shit."

"What do you mean?" I looked at my boots.

"She was always playing keep up. Bri gets a new watch, she had to have one too. She was trying too fucking hard to be some shit she isn't meant to be. Same with you. You and I both know you're not cut from the same cloth as the rest of us are. You just needed a family." He smirked. "You got one. A solid family with us, and a fake one with the club."

"Yeah I know." I smiled. "Thanks for letting me be myself here and stuff."

"Don't mention it." He patted my shoulder. "Just don't be a goddamn idiot. You're smart use that shit for good, go to college or some shit."

"Why didn't you go to art school?" I asked as I slid down the wall.

"Because I don't need a damn education to ink people and draw." He shook his head.

"You going to ink Bri?" I turned and watched Natalie and Bri interact over baby clothes.

"Yup." He nodded. "Got it all planned out."

"When I was 15 I used to draw on her face." I chuckled. "For a week she let me sharpie JC above her left eyebrow."

"Both of you are fuckin' idiots." He laughed. "How do two intelligent people have the commonsense of a toddler?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I really don't know." I laughed.

"They ain't yelling or whatever." He walked into the room. "You cool Bri?"

"Yeah I'm cool." She smiled at him. "I'm not going to kill her if that's why you two were guarding the door. Letting karma work its way to her. I'm trying to bring in good vibes."

"That's good." I said. "Very good. So we're going to go play some COD and leave you two alone with your hormones and shit."

#

The smell of food jerked both Hap and I away from our game and towards the doorway of the basement as we watched Bri descend the stairs with a tray of food, Natalie was right behind her with drinks.

"Here." She passed the tray to me. "Food, eat up weirdos."

"You make this?" I looked at the plate of enchiladas, rice, and beans I'd taken off of the tray.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's how I get down in the kitchen. I'm Chef Kova."

"Who even taught you Mexican food?" I laughed.

"Hmm, let's see. Happy's Ma and Aunt, Diana Alvarez, Esai's mom Dalia, and your mom taught me how to make the rice way back when. So the rice is actually Puerto Rican." She laughed.

"Whatever." I nodded. "It's good, thank you "

"See Natalie, I told you he'd eat it." She smiled at me and Happy. "No matter how much of a health freak he is, he eats homemade meals."

"I'll keep that in mind." Natalie nodded.

"See, this is how it should have been from day one." I smiled. "All four of use hanging out and being friends."

Bri blinked at me. "I'm not her friend, out of respect for myself. We are cordial though because you're my family Juice."

"Close enough." I shrugged. "We'll work on you two."

**SOASOASOA**

**Nik POV**

"Hey, hey, hey, fuckers listen up!" I yelled from my seat at the head of the big wooden table. "I got some shit I need to tell you about."

The noise didn't die down and I felt myself getting frustrated. I looked at Esai and he shrugged before standing up.

"Fuckers!" He yelled. "Let the lady speak! She's the Queen's sister, can't you putas tell?"

The talking stopped and all the attention was on me as they waited to hear what I needed to say. "So, Plan A is out the window. We're moving on to Plan B." I ran a hand through my hair. "You guys were briefed on Plan B, yeah?"

"No." They said collectively.

"Ugh." I tugged on my newly bleached locks, thankful I no longer had to be a distorted reflection of my older sister. "Anyways, Plan B is like Plan A. We still infiltrate the Eagle, that all remains the same, the only thing that changes is me. I go in as myself not Bri. Make some moves, claiming to have information that is needed to knock Bri out of power. The Eagle isn't aware she stepped down and that's our element of suprise. We tell them we want to set up a meet between her and Bri. We have a sharpshooter somewhere and bam she's dead."

They just blinked at me and I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Bri will explain is better." I sighed. "This meeting is done." I rubbed my eyes and sat down harder. "How does Bri do this shit? Get men to take her seriously?"

"Confidence." Esai smiled. "I like you better as a blonde."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Seriously, has to be more then confidence. Like she has their automatic attention and respect when she walks in."

"That's earned with time." He nodded. "She brought us all together when we were all struggling with our original MCs. She put together a band of misfits and as it stands now we're the most powerful MC in the area. She did that, she did this. She saw something in us and we owe it to her to hit that potential and then surpass it."

"She always did like the underdogs and shit." I smiled.

"Yeah don't worry though Blondie, you'll get it one day." He winked. "I'm out though, gotta do some manly shit or whatever." He laughed.

"Damn, no invite? I could do some manly shit." I laughed.

"Not this time." He shook his head. "Can't bring you on this run, gotta handle some shit for the Queen."

"Oh, yeah it's best if I don't know what you're about to do." I laughed and stood. "I'll walk out with you though, give you protection or whatever."

"What do they feed you women in Russia?" He asked. "Both you and your sister are fucking tall."

"Vodka and stroganoff." I shrugged. "I don't know, is being tall a bad thing?"

"No, it's sexy as hell. I'm just used to looking all the way down at women. They're short out here." He nodded as he got onto his motorcycle. "Be safe, it's late."

I rolled my eyes. "Always am." I looked out my phone and saw a text from Jax. "Looks like I'm heading back to Oakland, for some fun." I spoke softly.

"Me too." He said. "I'll ride with you until I gotta split off."

"Alright." I got into my car and started it up, the music instantly filled the space and I didn't turn it down. I needed a drive without having to think and loud music drowned out my thoughts the best.

#

"What do you want Jax?" I asked as I let us both into my apartment.

"To apologize again." He stopped at the closed door and stared at me.

"I forgave you. If I didn't you wouldn't be in here right now." I smirked.

"Second chance?" He smiled at me.

"Ugh!" I plopped on the sofa. "You're married, have two kids, one on the way, you're going to attack my mother, you banned my sister from the clubhouse for no good reason…"

"You going to list anything good darlin'?" He sat down next to me. "I like you Nik."

"There's the start of the good list. You got my name right." I chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"The dark hair threw me off." He held up his hands. "Honestly."

"Funny." I rolled my eyes. "You get your second chance. Don't make me regret it and keep our names straight weirdo."

"I will." He laughed. "I promise."

"I'm holding you to that shit." I grabbed his hands. "You staying?"

"Only if you want me to." He smirked.

"You can stay. I gotta shower, make yourself at home." I stood up.

"I'll join you." He smiled as he stood.

"I'm not going to object to that." I sighed as he wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed my hip.

"Good." He kissed my neck. "I like you as a blonde."

"Second time I've heard that shit." I smirked as he pressed me against the hallway wall.

"Who's been telling you that?" He asked as I slid my hands under his shirt.

"Just you and Esai." I sighed as his thumbs ran over the tops of my breasts.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't like him." He bit my neck as his phone started to ring. "Probably Tara." He pulled away from me and answered his phone.

I slid down the wall and tried to regain composure. He was married and I was technically his mistress and he'd probably never choose me over Tara and his boys but I wasn't going to give up. I was drawn to the wreckage and I planned to salvage Jax if I could. If he would allow me to.

**SOASOASOA**

**Kozik POV **

"G." I sighed. "Get off of me." I softly peeled her off of me.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me. "Didn't feel good?"

"Nope." I shook my head and she frowned. "I thought all women knew how to ride a dick."

"Not all of us are gifted with rhythmic hips Kozik." She wrapped herself in the sheet and stomped off into her bathroom.

I slid out of bed and pulled on my boxers to talk Giselle out of the bathroom. "Babe." I knocked on the door. "Come on. I didn't mean it like that."

The door opened a crack. "Sorry I can't ride you right. I'm not a slut like Nik is Koz."

"Yeah, I don't know why you're bringing that up. I don't even know why you're hiding. We just gotta change shit up. Like our sex life was killer when we stayed at Bri's now it's dying." I sighed. "What's wrong with us?"

She laughed and opened the door completely. "I think it was the thrill off trying to be quiet in her house that helped get us off."

I chuckled and pulled her into me. "Maybe, I want it back. I want us to be freaks!"

"Me too." She smiled. "Speaking of freaks, do you think Bri could be having twins?"

"No." I howled. "She's getting fat and needs a fucking excuse as to why and her excuse is an extra baby in that mack truck."

"So mean." She popped me in the stomach. "You going to the baby shower?"

"Will there be food and beer?" I looked down at her.

"Of course." She laughed.

"Count me in." I smiled. "Let's try you on top again."

"Alright." She dropped the sheet. "It's on."

#

"You're home late." Brianna's voice carries through the empty hallway.

"Yeah." I laughed and rubbed my head. "Why does it feel like I gotta explain myself to you?"

"I don't know." She laughed. "You haven't been here for awhile now, it's boring without you Herman."

"You got Hap and Juice." I smiled as I sat down next to her.

"Happy Juice." She drawled. "My least favorite thing, they play video games and eat. I'm sure they're both getting fat right along with me."

"Why are you up?" I looked at her.

"Because insomnia." She sighed. "It's four in the morning, I haven't gone to bed yet. Not for lack of trying either. Shit is just avoiding me. So I'm not sure what to do about it."

"See a doctor." I smiled.

"No. I've seen so many doctors since I got knocked up. Its irritating." She sighed. "You see Nik? She's blonde again. It's sad."

"I been keeping distance." I rubbed my eyes. "G is afraid of her, remember."

"Nik could not care less about G. She's got a new enemy in her scope." She sighed. "Go to bed."

"You ok alone?" I stood and looked at her.

"Yeah I am." She smiled. "Tacoma is right there, blends well with the fur."

"Yeah she really does." I laughed. "Night Brianna Banana."

"Night H." She waved.

**SOASOASOA**

**Bri POV**

"Alright guys." I said. "Let's load up the camping shit." I stood at the back of my Jeep and frowned as Nik, Kozik, Giselle, Happy, Juice, and Natalie laughed instead of moving to load the gear into their respective vehicles.

"No rush." Nik held up her hand. "I'm waiting for my partner."

"I can't believe he even agreed." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Who?" Happy asked.

"Oh you'll see when he gets here." I laughed. I walked to the driver's side and turned the music on.

"Oh this is the shit." Nik started dancing on the sidewalk. "We need some Buick LeScrapers." She laughed.

"You guys are weird." Giselle smiled.

"Speaking of scrapers." I pointed as the familiar black and silver Buick turned on the street. "This trip is about to get chaotic."

"Fiasco!" Nik trilled as he got out of the out of place car.

"What's good?" He hugged her before hugging me. "Damn girl, you are very knocked up."

"Shut up." I smacked his arm. "You know everyone but Giselle. She's the pretty blonde."

"Nice to meet you." He hugged her. "I'm a hugger when it comes to gorgeous women." He smiled. His silver teeth catching the sunlight. "Except you." He backed away from Natalie.

"Javier." Natalie spat. "Why'd you green light this Brianna?"

I shrugged. "Because my sister wanted him to be her partner."

"We're just missing Lo." Happy rasped with a smirk.

"Oh look, here she comes." Nik pointed to a BMW pulling up to the curb slowly.

"This is going to be fun." Giselle rolled her eyes.

"Why are you even here?" Nik glared at her.

"Because I'm with Kozik." She crossed her arms.

"I didn't even invite Herman!" Nik whined.

"I just show up." He shrugged.

"So she can call you Herman too?" Giselle looked at him then to Nik.

"I will kill you." Nik glared at Giselle. "Bri can't stop it, she's pregnant."

"Hold up!" I yelled. "This is supposed to be fun." I stomped my foot. "Giselle apologize to Nik, Nik apologize to Koz. Now."

"No." Giselle said.

"Let's get some shit straight." I started. "You need to respect my sister. You stole her boyfriend, now you're with her ex, even if he didn't even realize they were serious, Natalie got pregnant by Fiasco who was Nik's first, now Natalie is with my ex, who is a cheater because he cheated with Lo, who also slept with Fiasco AND Nik!"

"Bri." Happy caught my arm and dragged me away from the group. "Calm down."

"They're ruining the trip before it even starts." I sighed and wiped away my tears. "I just wanted a fun trip before shit hits the fan and our ragtag family can't even fucking get along." I gasped for air. "I hate everyone except you."

"Drama happens when you hang out with women, who all happen to be sluts Bri." He pulled me into the garage and closed the door. "Forget the trip, we'll go hang out with Ma and you can talk about what the doctor told you. The trip is going to be shitty if they can't even talk without popping off."

"Ok." I sniffed.

"Plus, the specialist just told you, that you're pregnancy is high risk. You need to be sleeping in a bed not in the fucking woods with a sleeping bag and having to referee Nik and G." He frowned. "My money is on Nik though."

"We were going camping at a beach." I wiped my face on his white shirt. "The beach."

"That's not camping." He shook his head and pulled off his shirt and gave it to me. "That's a weekend getaway."

"Dillon's Beach is fun." I shook my head and wiped my eyes on the shirt. "Sand dunes and everything babe."

"And?" He crossed his arms. "You're pregnant, you can't have fun like that especially when you're high risk. You go lay down, let me get rid of this group of idiots."

"I love you Happy." I kisses his nose. "Always and forever."

"I love you too Brianna." He smiled. "Forever and always."

"Make sure Nik doesn't kill anyone." I laughed. "She's cutthroat when she's a blonde."

"She's cutthroat regardless." He rolled his eyes. "You really thought it was smart to let silver mouth come?"

"I wanted to piss Natalie off." I smirked. "It's a female thing."

"Vengeful." He shook his head. "I'll never see why women can't get along. Dick is dick."

"Dick isn't dick. If we broke up and one of my girls started going after you. Shit would be on and heads would roll." I sighed. "It's not always about the dick, it's about the guy attached to it."

"I wouldn't fuck any of them. You know this." He smiled. "Let me get rid of the band of idiots and you can lay down and let me play with you."

"Babe." I felt my breath hitch as he ran his hands over my lower back. "Yeah, get rid of them fast."

"Thought so." He opened the garage door and I watched as the group turned to listen to him talk. Then it was a flurry of blonde hair as Nik grabbed Giselle and Lo jumped in to hold Giselle down as Nik landed punch after punch.

"Unfuckingbelieavble." I yelled as I waddled out of the garage. "Can you fucking really not do this shit?" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "Stop!"

Nik halted and stared at me, her mouth and nose bloody. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Just everyone leave." I crossed my arms and turned around. "Now." I finished as I walked back into the garage and closed the door before dropping to Happy's work chair and crying. My dysfunctional family was outside fighting over who fucked who first. It would have been comical at any other moment but right now we needed to stand together and not fall apart.

* * *

_A/N: so Bri is having twins but they haven't told anyone yet. So look out for that to come out soon. _

_Monica is an epic kid huh OutlawQueeenn? She's here for a reason, she's going to be around for a while. _

_Natalie is free but she's only free for a specific reason._

_Poor Bri just wanted to go camping and Nik's inability to keep her legs and mouth closed threw that off. _

_Look out for more of Nik and the train wreck because that too is going somewhere. _

_As always let me know what you think. This story is going to wrap soon but the sequel is in the works so keep an eye out for that and I do have a fic called Crash Into Me that I update just as much as I do this one. _

_Til next time. Byeee. (: _


	44. Chapter 44 Flannel

**Bri POV**

I sat across from my older brother. His face was set in a serious expression as he looked at me.

"What?" I laughed. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just surprised that you asked me to lunch."

"You're my brother." I smiled. "I love you regardless of any shit that has happened. Which leads me to the reason I asked you to lunch."

"Which is?" His eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"I need you to help me remove the Eagle." I held his thumbs. "Please? I never ask or expect shit from you, I just need mom out of the way and I'm willing to work shit out between us. Like give you money or something."

"I'm listening." He smiled.

"How much will it cost me to have you stab her in the back? We take out mom and step dad and we're the only faction in tact, you can easily swoop in and run the Eagle. You can merge with the Skull and have unlimited power." I sighed.

"Ten million, a college fund for Monica, and I don't want power like that. I want a little syndicate in the bay area. Moni wants to be closer to her Auntie Bri and Uncle Hap." He ran his tumbs over the top a of mine. "Help me set up something here and we have a deal. Just clue me in on the plan."

"Sounds fair enough. You want a gang, MC, or what?" I blinked at him.

"Gang." He nodded. "Doesn't have to be the best, it just has to have potential."

"Color preference?" I smiled as the waitress set our food down and eyed my brother.

"Brown." He nodded at her. "Thanks."

"Byz Lats." I smirked. "Still standing, been recruiting. I know the leader. Dude named Fiasco. Mouth full of silver teeth, he's loyal, dependable, dedicated, malleable."

"Set up a meeting." He squirted an obscene amount if ranch on his salad.

"I will." I smiled. "You gonna eat that?" I pointed at his burger.

"Kat." He laughed. "I barely got my food and you're already trying to poach it."

"Looks better than mine." I rolled my eyes. "I prefer if you call me Bri."

"I can't." He frowned. "Too American sounding. Kat, you're not American, you're far from it."

"I know." I sighed. "It's hard for me to stay true to my roots when it's caused me too many issues. It's hard to know that mom and dad just used me to reach their goals."

"Hard shit." He took a big bite from hir burger. "You were the only one strong enough to get through it because you were naive. Your sisters got pregnant to avoid the fate dad dished out to you. No man wanted a wife who already had kids. You were nineteen and stupid. You were nineteen and a dreamer. You were your husband's shiny new plaything."

I frowned. "I never saw them getting pregnant as a way to avoid that. I just thought they were sluts. Why didn't you guys warn me?"

"Too late, he already took you stateside by the time we realized what was going to happen. He gave you a taste of a life you wanted. Freedom from Russia and being toted around Europe to New York, he spoiled you. Knew you would feel indebted to him." He sipped his soda. "If it hadn't been you, it would have been Nik but she got pregnant too. I couldn't do shit because no one in power was a female."

"Dad made it seem like you were all fuck ups and that's why he disowned you. God I feel so damn stupid." I rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of the flannel I had stolen from Happy.

"He played you well." He shook his head. "Sorry Katarzyna."

"It's fine." I nodded slowly. "Can I have the rest now?" I pulled his plate towards me.

"No." He pulled his plate back. "You're not even done with your lunch."

"I don't want what I ordered anymore." I scowled. "Give me yours."

"No." He shook his head. "Order what I have."

"Nah." I closed my eyes. "Forget it."

"How is it possible that you still act like a damn nine year old Kat?" He pushed his plate to me and took mine. "You happy now?"

"Yeah I am." I smiled. "Thanks."

#

I sat in my car and played Candy Crush as I waited for my next meeting to start. A knock on the window attracted my attention and I turned slightly and smiled before opening the door and stepping out.

"Hey." I said softly. "Thanks for coming out, wish I could have went to you."

"Don't sweat it darlin'." He smirked at me. "So what's up?"

"Need your help. We have a common enemy and I really need them gone." I smirked. "You down to help me out?"

"Does Hap know?" He irked his brow.

"Nope." I shook my head. "Let's keep it that way, he already killed one plan, don't need him killing another one."

"So give it to me what is your brilliant plan?" He smirked. "You're not getting involved physically right?"

"No, I'm behind the scenes. The brain behind the bullets." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." He stared at me. "Your club needs their Queen."

"Yeah." I smiled. "So this is the plan…" I launched into a speech and he nodded and asked questions here and there but for the most part he seemed to approve and accept the idea that I could help him out big time and I wasn't going to side against him.

"Count me in." He shook my hand. "Keep in touch."

"Oh I will." I nodded.

**SOASOASOA**

**Juice POV **

I choked on my water when Bri strolled into the SAMCRO clubhouse. Her attire was very pregnant first time mom. Her dress hugged her growing tits and flared over her baby bump, which seemed too big for her athletic frame. Her hair fell in ringlets of auburn down her shoulders and her grey eyes met mine and she smiled. She looked like a goddess.

"Happy here?" She asked. "Wasn't home and didn't answer his phone. Had no choice but to break the ban."

"In the garage." I gulped. "Working on his bike. I'll walk you out in case Tara shows up."

"Alright then." She grabbed my arm. "Walk the lady out m'lord."

"You're a dork." I laughed.

"M'lord me thinks its not polite to call a lady that." Her English accent was cute and spot on.

"Why are you in a good mood Bri?" I studied her face.

"Because I just am." She laughed. "I got a weird family, friends, and a kid on the way with the man I'm madly in love with. What's there to be sad about?"

"True." I nodded as we rounded the corner and Happy did a double check as he saw us walking. His smile spread as we got closer.

"M'killer." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Missed you."

"Holy boobs batman." Happy looked down at her chest. "Put my shirt on please Brianna." He held her away and gave her his cover shirt.

"Very, grease monkey chic." She pulled it on without fighting him on it too much. "I came here because I need you, like on a serious baby note."

"What's wrong?" His face fell as he gripped her belly softly. He shot me a look and I knew that was my cue to leave them alone to talk about whatever news she had for him.

I walked out of the garage and hung back against the building. Keeping my eyes open in case a familiar Volvo pulled onto the lot. We had to avoid that. Happy had told us the day the drama about Nik happened that Bri was deemed high risk and that camping with us was out of the question because our inability to be grown ups upset her too much. Now, I felt protective of her, even more than I had the right to be. She wasn't going to lose that baby because I couldn't talk Tara down from delivering a tongue lashing. In any different case I knew Bri would put Tara in ICU just for shits and giggles.

"Juicy." Chibs trilled as he approached. "Awful fancy car right there."

"Bri is here, having problems with the baby, needed to talk to Happy." I sighed and looked at the garage. Through the dirty window I could see Happy and Bri with their heads pressed together.

"Mother of Christ. Is she gonna be ok?" He took a drag of his cigar.

I lifted and dropped my shoulders. "I don't know, I got kicked out before I heard anything other than baby."

"Seems right. Those two are awfully private when it comes to their relationship." He scoffed. "Three years and the bastard never mentioned her to us until what seven months ago?"

"Sounds about right." I smiled. "For the best though. Could you imagine trying to deal with Irish while a Russian power player was mozing around?"

"Might have been helpful." He chuckled. "The Irish sort of respect the Russians."

"Sort of?" I rolled my eyes. "Doubt they'd respect a women mob boss."

"They would." He nodded. "Bri is a big deal, her faction is a threat to the kings, if they got on her good side they'd be indestructible."

"That doesn't sound like something we need." I shook my head. "When so we go after the Eagle?"

"Tomorrow." He sighed. "You ready Juicy boy?"

"I'm ready Chibby." I nodded. "I just want to end this and have peace for at least a little while."

"Aye." He nodded. "Here comes Tara."

"Shit." I knocked on the garage door and Happy poked his head out. "Tara is here."

"I don't give a fuck." Happy shook his head. "Let her say something to my Queen and see how it works out."

"I think you should get her out of here." I insisted. "At least into the car."

"Nah." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him as Tara looked at the BMW parked on the lot. "She was banned from the fuckin' clubhouse not the garage. She needs me right now and I'm not letting Tara get to her. End of fuckin' story. If she has a goddamn problem send the woman my way."

I nodded. "OK."

"I'm going back in and my Queen will leave when she's ready to." He pulled open the door and went in.

"Is she here?" Jax asked as he walked over.

"In the garage." I nodded. "She is having issues with the pregnancy and had no choice but to come here and talk to Happy. She's not here to start shit."

"Alright." He rubbed his face. "I'll keep Tara at bay then."

"Thanks brother." I smiled.

The garage door opened and Bri stepped out before Happy did. He draped an arm over her shoulders and smirked at us.

"I'm getting her out of here." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be back later maybe."

"Bye guys." Bri said softly. "Sorry for showing up."

"Don't mention it." Jax waved her off.

"Hope whatever it is that is happening gets better." I smiled at her.

She smirked. "Thanks m'lord."

#

Happy never made it back. We sat at the table minus one. Wondering what the emergency church was about. I drummed my fingers on the table as we waited on baited breath for Jax to speak up.

"We are under surveillance." Jax finally said. "Rat encountered a Russian watching the clubhouse."

"What?" I shook my head. "Impossible. I did a sweep."

"They're gone." Jax smirked. "Rat took care of them. This though, this means we're still of interest to the Eagle. Therefore our strike is a good idea, and it will still be happening tomorrow."

"Good." Bobby nodded. "Let's get rid of these Russians once and for all. Got rid of Putlova, now it's time to rid ourselves of the Hohrykova clan."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"Is everyone with me?" He asked. "We do this swiftly, and precise. We get in and we execute. Cut the eagle's body off then the head."

We all pounded on the table signaling our agreement.

"Good." He nodded. "Juice, how many guns do we have?"

"About three for each guy." I nodded. "AR-15s and 47s, and some pistols." I tried racking my brain for any other inventory we might have but I was drawing a blank.

"Sounds good." He nodded. "We'll meet back here tomorrow night and take the Eagle out."

He hit the gavel on the table and we all stood up and dispersed. I was eager to see how tomorrow played out. I just hoped me blowing the whistle on Bri's plan didn't become something I'd soon regret.

**SOASOASOA**

**Happy POV**

"You're tits are huge." I poked at Bri who was sitting in the bath tub soaking. "They gonna stay that way or no?"

She turned her head slowly to look at me. "No." She laughed. "This is just them getting big for no other reason then to produce milk or whatever. I'm a cow now."

"You fuckin' scared me at the garage earlier." I rubbed my head. "Don't do that shit again."

"Answer your phone then Lowman." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Did you change your burner and not tell me?"

"Shit." I stood up. "I think so."

"Babe." She started. "How many times do I gotta tell you, I need to be clued in on that shit."

"A few more times." I laughed. "Sorry Brianna."

"I accept your apology." She closed her eyes. "High risk is dumb. My ankles hurt."

"Don't wear heels." I rubbed the bridge of her nose where her bump from it being broken twice was showing. "Your nose got bigger too."

"Everything gets bigger." She chuckled. "I don't want to have my Jello Jiggle forever after birth. I asked Nik for a personal trainer."

"We have a gym, I'll work you out baby girl." I winked at her.

"Babe, make sure we tell Ma to tell everyone nothing blue for the baby shower. I want yellows, oranges, and maybe green." She sighed. "I don't want it to be typical."

"I'll tell her." I kissed her softly. "It means the world that you're letting her do this for you."

"She's Ma." She smiled. "She would have done it as a surprise, I don't like surprise parties. I never am dressed for them."

"Babe." I shook my head. "You gotta start covering up the tits. At the garage, you were just spilling all out."

"It's not my fault." She frowned. "I bought dresses because I thought it'd be a solution but it wasn't."

"You looked fuckin' good in that dress." I smiled as she stood up. "You look better naked, bump and all."

She laughed. "Such a smooth talker you are Lowman."

"I try." I wrapped her in a towel just as the doorbell sounded. "You expecting anyone?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Maybe Koz locked himself out."

"Doubt it." I shrugged. "You stay in here. I'll call you down after I know who's here."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"I will be." I kissed her and she nipped my bottom lip. "Don't start that shit Brianna."

She smirked. "Sorry Happy."

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed her ass. "Stay here."

I walked down to the living room and checked the monitor. It was Lo. I rolled my eyes and pulled open the door. "What're you here for?"

"Nice to see you too." She brushed past me. "Is Bri here?"

"Yeah why?" I asked as I locked the door back.

"I need to talk to her." She looked at me. "Or you, or both. I just got a huge issue."

"Brianna!" I yelled. "One of your sluts is here!"

Lo rolled her eyes and Bri walked in wearing my sweats and one of my favorite flannel shirts. "What's up?"

"You were answering your phone!" Lo yelled.

"What's wrong?" Bri asked again.

"Your mom." She said. "She tried to get me to flip on you. Give up information. I refused to and she did this." She lifted up her shirt and showed us an angry red mark on her side.

"She cut her mark into your side." Bri looked at it. "Shit. We gotta get you checked out. It could get infected."

"What?" Lo asked. "Why?"

"It shouldn't be that red." Bri went to the hall closet and pulled on rubber gloves. "When did it happen?"

"A few hours ago." She shook her head. "One minute I was screaming the next waking up in my car bleeding and in pain."

"Let's get you to the emergency room, now." Bri stood. "Happy come with us yeah babe?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Can't stay forever, got club shit to handle tomorrow."

"Just meet us there on your bike baby." She kissed me.

#

"Can you sit still?" I looked over at Bri.

"I gotta pee." She looked me. "I don't know if I can make it."

I laughed. "If you piss your fucking pants I will laugh at you."

"I'd laugh too." She stood. "Help me yeah?"

I stood and grabbed her waist and rushed her to the nearest bathroom and stood by the door when she went inside. I checked my phone and rolled my eyes. It was inching closer to show time and I was getting anxious to kill some people.

"Babe." Bri walked out. "I didn't pee my pants!"

I kissed her softly. "I gotta head out soon, you okay here on your own. You need me?"

She sighed. "I don't want you to leave me at all."

"Club shit." I shook my head. "Call Esai to sit with you. I'll wait until he gets here Bri."

"Alright." She frowned. "I'll text him. Babe, I feel bad for Lo."

"Me too." I grabbed her hands and sat her down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "What're you going to do with Natalie?"

"Her plan goes into effect after she gives birth to Luna." She looked at her phone. "He's on the way."

"Good." I rubbed her belly. "I love you Brianna."

"I love you too. Be careful." She smiled. "Got a family to come home to."

"I'll be careful." I furrowed my brow in thought. "You think our family would accept Jax into it?"

"Yeah, after giving him shit first though, you know?" She rubbed a thumb over my lips.

"Yeah." I nodded. "One day I need to talk with Nik about her antics."

"That's a conversation I'd like to witness for real." She giggled.

"Has to be one on one." I shook my head as the elevator opened and Esai and Fiasco stepped out.

"What's up?" Esai shook my hand before sitting down.

"My mom attacked Lo." She replied.

"Shit." Fiasco frowned. "That's cutthroat right there."

I stood up. "You two watch my Queen, I gotta tend to some shit."

"Good luck." Esai nodded. "We'll get her and Lo back home and safe when shit is done here."

"Alright." I waved. "Don't give them too much shit Bri."

"I'll try not to." She smiled and watched me until the elevator doors closed. I just hoped that the attack would go over smoothly and I'd be back with Bri and my kids without major injury.

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reviews. _

_Monica and her plot will begin to surface in a later chapter as will Natalie's even though there was a hint about it this chapter. _

_We will see the whole Jax and Nik thing come into play a lot more and he will try to blend in with the family. _

_Bri's still being sneaky and making plans and the plan goes off next chapter so sit tight for that! _

_And we get Hap and Nik sitting down for a much needed talk. Then there will be some light chapters before we go dark and end this story and prepare for the sequel which I'm excited about_.


	45. Chapter 45 Intense

**Nik POV**

"This is giving me anxiety." I looked at my brother. "You sure we can pull this shit off?"

"No choice but to." He spoke as he pulled on his bulletproof vest. "You gotta vest up sis."

"I will." I sighed and pulled on the Velcro of my vest. "I'm nervous."

"No place for nervousness here." He laughed. "Clear your mind. We got this Nikola."

"I believe you bro." I smiled. "I just want to do it right for Bri. Owe it to her to free her from this shit."

"Agreed." He nodded. "We're suited and booted. Let's make the move."

"You think she's expecting us to turn on Bri like this?" I pulled on the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I actually do, who wouldn't turn on her? She just inherited the family fortune."

"She's sharing." I smiled.

"I know but mom doesn't know that shit. So it's a believable excuse as to why we want to stand with her against the Sons and Mercenaries." He looked at me. "We got this Nikola. Be calm and steady."

I fiddled with the knife on the inside of my thigh. The sheath was cool against my skin. "I have to do this?"

"Yeah. She asked you to remove the eagle." He stood up. "Let's go. The MC should be heading out any moment, so we have to be there already and all that shit."

"Alright." I rolled my shoulders and followed my brother out of the motel room and to the car. "I'm ready for this, I am."

"Good." He nodded. "Let the need for vengeance run through you. Mom didn't love you the way she loved Bri, use that as motivation to kill the bitch."

"Fuck." I muttered as I got into the passenger's side. "Fuck." I turned on the radio and Glory and Gore by Lorde filled the space. It felt like a good enough song to ride to a homicide to.

#

My brother scorned me in Russian. I didn't know what he said entirely, but by the tone of his voice it was a reprimand and not a praise. "I don't understand you." I frowned. "I'm sorry, I just never was taught."

"Not your fault." He squeezed my hands. "Let's do this shit."

"I'm with it." I nodded as I put my ear buds in my ears. "Beast mode tunes." I answered his question before he could get it out.

"I swear you and Bri are weird as all hell." He knocked on the door. A big brute of a guy opened the door. He reminded me of Randy Orton, but with a jacked up grill. "Here to see our mother. It's about Katarzyna Mikhailova, important shit."

"Right away." He let us in. "I will get her now." He jogged off down the hallway and disappeared.

"Pretty boy in on it too?" He looked at me. "I'm not dumb, I keep track of who my little sisters shack up with."

"Yeah." I smirked. "He's in it."

He rolled his eyes as our mom strolled towards us. Her red pant suit stood out among the black her handful of faithful enforcers wore.

"Petyr, Nikola." She gave us air kisses. "What brings you here?"

"Well, mother." My brother greeted her. "We want to help you take out Katarzyna."

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

"We don't think it's fair that she got all of dad's wealth." I frowned. "We want the wealth you can have the power."

"I'm listening." She smirked. "You really want to go against Katarzyna?"

"Yes." Petyr nodded. "I want what's rightfully mine. I want to be the heir of the arms business. She doesn't want any of it anyways. She always looked down on us for running guns and shit."

"I just want to do something that'll makes you proud of me." I smiled weakly. "Tired of being the disgrace."

"My children." She pulled us in to a group hug. "I knew this day would come eventually. I knew it."

"I'm glad we're working together now." I smiled.

"I have someone who you should meet." She smiled at us. "Another former friend of Katarzyna who wants to dethrone her."

We exchanged a quick look before walking behind her. Hoping the plan was going in a good direction and that a certain pretty boy would be sitting behind the door of the office we had stopped in front of.

"Meet Jax Teller." She threw open the door and he was sitting there with a smug look on his handsome face.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked. "You were saved by her now you're going to betray her?" I hissed at him.

"Outlaw life darlin'." He shrugged. "Gotta do what's best for myself and my family! Standing against Bri, that's what's best for me."

I sat down next to him. "Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here." I smiled. "Glad you are though."

"He's giving me his club and your sister's precious mercenaries." She scoffed. "Your sister was dumb to think she could have so much control with so little work."

Jax stood up and dropped his kutte to the table. "I'm with the Eagle." He spoke as he pulled on an all black flannel. "Looks good on me."

"Grim Reaper." I smirked. "Figures."

"He's the bringer of death." She laughed menacingly. "He's agreed to end his club himself."

"Don't need a club, they didn't agree to stand by me with this decision to flip." He shook his head. "After banning your sister, they want to stick with her."

"Fools." I sighed. "Always underestimating a true power."

"We band together and we can't be stopped. He raises a new MC, you sell arms and you my Nikola, you learn to love a power player." She beamed. "We will find you a good husband."

I forced a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Let's get ready." She nodded. "Jax here needs to lead his club into our trap."

He stood. "Club business one last time."

I smirked and watched him slip his kutte back on and walk out of the room. So far so good.

**SOASOASOA**

**Happy POV **

The warehouse was sketchy. Jax jogged towards us with a smirk on his face as he dropped into the ditch to get level with the rest of us.

"This place seems easy enough to break in to." He nodded. "Didn't see too many guys."

I nodded. "I'll go in first."

"Can't risk that." He shook his head. "I'll go in first, you and Kozik right behind me. Followed by Tig and Chibs, then Juice, then Bobby, Rat, and then it'll end with a few friends."

"Who?" I asked him.

"Them." He pointed to a group of guys walking towards us through the thick brush. "Bri's Mercs."

"She let you use them?" I frowned back at them.

"They reached out to me." He met my scowl with one of his own.

I rolled my eyes, Bri had to be behind the man power. They wouldn't reach out to us on their own. They were smart enough to know not to run into a burning building. "Cool."

"This is it." Jax stood. "We get in, we spill blood for them trying to spill ours."

"Aye." Chibs smiled. "Let's do it Jackie boy."

I cocked my gun and looked at Koz and Juice who were staring at me. "Let's do this brothers." I stood. "Let's get rid of this goddamn Russian problem once and for all."

They let out hollers. "We got this!" Juice pounded his chest. "Let's murder some fools."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you have sugar for breakfast?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah I did."

I shook my head as we started for the warehouse. I frowned, we should have been doing this shit at night, not in the daylight, especially not in the morning when we risked being seen by any passerbys.

The door splintered apart as we rushed in. Bodies dropped left and right as we progressed through the building. Something was off. No one was returning fire, it was as of they expected us. They were waiting and we walked right into their trap.

That's when it happened. The Russians swooped in behind Jax, they out manned and armed us.

"Drop your weapons!" Jax yelled at us. "Drop them now!" His gun was now turned on us. "Now!"

"What is this shit?" I yelled back as I dropped my gun to the ground at the threat of my brains being blown out by my own brother.

He smirked. "Power shift brotha." He shrugged off his kutte and threw it at me. "I'm on this side now."

"Jesus Christ Jackson." Chibs said as he was dropped to his knees with the rest of us. "Why the fuck would you do this brother?"

"Have to do what's best for me and my family." He smiled. "She made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Bri's mother stepped forward and halted right between the two groups. Her hands on her hips as she took in the sight. "So good to see you." She smirked. "Always good to see an enemy go down. Katarzyna isn't here to save you now." She laughed as two people pushed through behind Jax. Nik and her brother Petyr.

"What the fuck?" Kozik asked me in a whisper. "Fucking bullshit."

Nik looked at me quickly. Something devious flashing in her eyes as guns were drawn. "End this shit." She held the gun to my head as the masked Russians took spots behind us. "Sons first then the mercenaries." Her gun made an audible click as she chambered a bullet. "You ever play one in the chamber?" She crouched down to be eye level with me.

I glared at her. "Bitch." I spat at the ground besides her and she smacked me with her pistol.

"It was nice knowing you all." She smiled and fired her gun.

**SOASOASOA**

**Juice POV**

The gun shots rang out and bodies dropped. I shuddered as I felt blood splatter against my face. I looked around and all my brothers were still kneeling. The Russians however were all down. Except for Bri's mom Sonya who was now on her knees. Jax had his pistol pressed to her temple.

"You bastard!" She yelled. "You tricked me!"

"You really fuckin' thought we'd turn on our sister? For the likes of you?" Nik stepped beside Jax.

"You will pay for this!" She yelled at the three of them.

"Katarzyna." Nik spoke. "She has way more reach than you thought she had originally." She gestured and the bodies of the guys who had fallen earlier stood and pulled open their shirts. "Military grade vests."

"Looks like Bri got one over on us." I frowned. "This time she reached out to Jax."

"Kill or be killed." Nik said as she plunged a knife into her mom's neck and let her fall forward onto it. A pool of blood forming as she laid there losing her life.

"Jackson!" Chibs slammed him into the nearest wall. "What the fuck was that?"

"That was me eliminating the problem." He shrugged Chibs off. "We're free brother, free to focus on our legitimate side."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Bri said not to tell you." He shook his head. "Wanted the scene to be believable."

"She trying to say we can't act?" Tig asked. "I'm hurt."

"I'm relieved." I sighed. "I thought we were fuckin' dead. Especially Happy. He did have a gun pointed to his head!"

"I got pistol whipped by my girlfriend's little sister!" He yelled as Chibs examined the cut on his head.

"Thanks." Nik hugged Jax. "For helping out."

"No problem." Jax smiled at her. "All about the service darlin'."

"Is that right?" She smirked before turning away. "Sorry." She rested a hand on Happy's shoulder. "Didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"I'll get you back." Happy growled at her. "Promise you that shit."

"Let's get out of here." Petyr said. "Cops will be here in no time once I put in the call."

**SOASOASOA**

**Bri POV **

I had my legs propped up on the hospital bed when the nurse came in to check on Lo who was still knocked out from the pain medicine.

"The doctors are hopeful about there not being any type of infection." She smiled at me.

"That's good." I smiled.

"Your sister?" She asked with a small soft smile.

"No." I smiled. "My best friend, same thing I guess though."

"It is." She nodded. "Best friends are the sisters are parents never gave us."

"Ain't that the truth." I smiled.

"Well if you need anything hit the button." She gestured towards the remote sitting on the bed.

I rolled my eyes and watched her leave before grabbing Lo's hand. "I'm really glad you didn't flip on me like Natalie did. You're a real friend." I rubbed a hand over her cheeks. "I have an amazing plan for her to earn her way back into my good graces."

"Brianna." I heard his raspy voice before I even saw him come into the room.

"What happened?" I stood as I looked at his head.

"Your sister pistol whipped me!" He moved his hands erratically. "It was a surge of adrenaline even though she shot a bullet at me."

"What!" I looked at him. "Say you're lying!"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Your plan worked out though. I can't believe you did that shit Brianna! I can't fucking believe it. Jax? And your brother? And Nik?"

"I feel bad." I sat down. "I'm sorry I didn't clue you in."

"I'm just happy we're fucking done with this Russian shit." He grabbed my hands. "Come with me to get cleaned up and stitched?"

"Yeah, then I gotta go to the chapel." I sighed as he hugged me from the side.

"The guys send their thanks, would have invited you to the clubhouse but you know all that shit." He rubbed my hip. "You'll talk to them later."

#

I sat in the chapel, lit four candles and prayed for forgiveness. Prayed for the weight of my sins to lift from my shoulders as I continued on this fucked up journey called life.

I smiled as I looked at my phone. The message was from Nik, the bird had its wings clipped. It was finally over. The war, it had ended before it had any substance to really begin. I did my part, took out my mom without risking my life or those of my unborn children. Now it was up to me to see to it that my step dad went down as well.

"Father, who are in heaven. May you forgive me, and show me how to right my ways." I lit another candle and closed my eyes.

"Bri." Aleksandr spoke as his hand grabbed me. "It's over." He hugged me. "For now."

"Couldn't have pictured a better leader." I smiled up at him. "Do it up big man. You own half of Russia now."

"All hail the Queen." He laughed and winked at me. "How's the baby?"

"I'm having twins." I smiled. "A boy and a girl apparently. The girl is smaller so she wasn't detected when the boy was. So now I'm high risk."

"That's a blessing." He kissed my forehead. "Two heirs at once."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I need a favor, I want that house Natalie was in to be completely remodeled for Nik."

"Alright." He nodded. "Speaking of Natalie, she's here. Labor pains."

"Jesus." I frowned. "Sorry!" I looked up and smiled. "Take me to her ya?"

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and walked me out. "You're basically my daughter Bri. I want to be grandpa to the babies."

"Does that mean you're staying state side?" I smiled up at him. Although I stood a mere two inches under the six foot mark his six feet six inch build made me feel like a five year old standing next to a giant.

"I have to go back." He started. "To tie up loose ends, but I will be coming back. I got a family here." He smiled.

"Yeah you do." I nodded. "I never really ask you, but do you like Happy? Like honestly and truly?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "He's perfect for you. You guys balance each other out. Although he does talk a lot more now than he did before."

"I like that he does." I paused at the nurse station in the Labor and Delivery wing. "Natalie Monroe."

"Room 4560." The nurse said. "You are?"

"Her sister." I blinked as she pressed visitor passes on me and Aleksandr. "She's in real labor?"

"Yeah she is." She smiled. "You plan on giving birth here too when it's time?"

"Yes I do." I smiled. "Twins!"

"Congratulations." She hugged me. "Just go on in now."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm not going in." Aleksandr haulted. "I'll be right here in this chair."

I laughed. "Alright, see if you can't get Juice here."

**SOASOASOA**

**Natalie POV **

I had expected Juice to be in the room with me as we waited for baby Luna. Instead Bri looked down at me with a look of pure satisfaction. Her eyes were bright and seemed to say, I see karma is working you over today. The pain was excruciating and the doctor said I was too far gone to get pain medication. I would feel everything. Every contraction and every tear as I pushed my daughter into the world.

"Looks painful." Bri frowned. "I'm not a baby doctor or anything so I don't know what's really happening."

"Where's Juice?" I asked her as a contraction ripped through me and I seized up. Gripping the railing of the bed.

"On his way." She said coolly. "He was doing club shit."

"Ow." I groaned. "This isn't fun."

"Doesn't appear to be fun." She smirked. "You realize I may still take her away from you?"

I froze and stared at her wide eyed. "You wouldn't?"

"You want to test me?" She rolled her eyes and I shook my head. "Thought so Natalie."

"Why are you being mean?" I cringed as another contraction hit. They were coming fast and lasting awhile. I knew I was close to giving birth.

"Because I can be." She smirked.

"So you're the mean girl?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm just Brianna."

"You never used to be mean or vindictive." I said through clenched teeth.

"I never had a sister sell me out for a quick payday." She hissed. "I spared you because you're important to Juan, I didn't spare you so we could be best friends again. If I didn't care so much about him still, well you would have been in a pine box already. Baby and all. Plus if you read that letter you would know I have plans for you."

I blinked at her and in that moment I understood her completely. I was here for Juan and if he didn't love me I wouldn't be here and I knew that if he ever left me, I would very well end up in a pine box in an unmarked grave. "I love him you know."

She scoffed. "Yeah I know you do." She shrugged as Juice pushed into the room and frowned at the sight of me. "I'll leave you two alone. Congratulations Juan Carlos you're about to be a daddy." She hugged him and I noticed his hand landed a bit lower on her back than it should have.

"Thanks Bri." He kissed her forehead. "Hey babe, did they pump you full of the good shit yet?"

"No." I gritted my teeth. "Too late for pain medications."

"Oh shit." He frowned as he grabbed my hands. "Squeeze hard but don't break them. If I can't ride I'm out of the Sons."

I let that settle in my head as I squeezed his hands through another contraction. A little harder and I wouldn't have to share him with the club.

#

"She's pretty." Happy said as he held Luna. "Looks just like you her." He patted Juice on the back with a laugh.

"She's a princess." Juice replied. "Look at all that hair!"

"Locks spun of gold." Bri said. "She's pretty."

"Uncle Happy." Juice said. "Auntie Bri."

"Oh lord." Bri laughed. "Monica won't share us, watch."

"Has no choice." He shook his head. "LuLu needs aunts and uncles too."

"Yeah." Bri sighed. "I guess so. I'm heading out. Gotta see Lo and then heading home to kick my feet up. My ankles are killing."

"I'll go with." Happy said as he handed Luna back to Juice. "Enjoy the peace while it lasts."

We watched them leave and Juice smiled at the pink bundle he held. "Lu your Uncle Happy and Auntie Bri are just intense huh? Yeah they do look like meanie faces."

"She's attached to you." I smiled. "It's beautiful to see."

"My little LuLu." He nodded. "She's not allowed to be with a Son."

"I figured as much." I laughed. "You okay to watch her while I nap?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "She has uncles in the waiting room who want to meet her. Very popular you are Luna."

I watched him stand and walk out of the room. I felt blessed in that moment that he had stepped up and became the dad Luna needed and the man I needed. It was a godsend and I wanted to keep him forever.

* * *

_A/N: a lot happened in this chapter. Sorry if it was too much but Natalie couldn't be pregnant forever because Bri needs her in part two of the plan. _

_Thanks for the reviews! Love when I get them. _


	46. Chapter 46 Chubs

_After that last chapter, well I decided to take it to a happy place before throwing them into dark again. So enjoy._

* * *

**Bri POV**

I dropped the duffle of cash at my brother's feet. "Half now, half later. I could only get my hand on the first part, banks frown upon doing large transactions."

"I trust that you're good for it." He hugged me. "Thank you for letting me be part of that. Felt good working with you and Nik."

"Siblings working together." I rolled my eyes. "It's amazing."

"Nik did amazing." He smiled. "Clean plunge, in and out."

"That's good. I'm proud. I'm giving her that old mansion spot." I sighed.

"The brute barracks?" He cocked a brow and laughed. "Not her style."

"I'm remodeling it. She can keep it or sell it. Up to her." I knocked my knuckles against the window we stood next to. "You staying around here long?"

"Probably. Monica loves it here." He ran a hand over his beard. "Loves it a lot. Can't stop talking about Uncle Happy and her future husband Juice."

I chuckled. "Yeah. She's attached to both men. They love her. She's grown on Happy. I didn't think he'd like her honestly. Especially after she practically bathed him in glitter and put glitter glue on his bike."

"She fucking loves glitter." He laughed. "Every time we go to the store she loads up on that shit."

"The life of an eight year old girl. Glitter and crushes." I ran a hand through my hair. "You coming to my baby shower big brother?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Family vacation."

"That sucks." I frowned. "I got a question for you though."

"What's that Kat?" He ran a thumb over my cheek.

"When I get married, will you walk me down the aisle?" I watched his expressions change as he slowly nodded yes.

"You sure?" He smiled. "You don't want Aleksandr to do it? He's basically been your dad since he first held you."

"Yeah, but you're my brother." I shrugged. "It's a thought. Just think it over and let me know for sure."

He hugged me. "I will. I will let you know after I ponder it."

"That's what's up." I laughed. "Don't blow through that all at once. No going car crazy!"

"Says the girl who shows up in a new one every time I see her." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you know I just inherited all of dad's cars so I can afford to floss out on you basics." I blew a raspberry at him and laughed. "I gotta head out, I'm supposed to be on bed rest and shit."

"Yeah go rest." He smiled. "I'll drop Monica off tomorrow morning to hang out before we leave."

"Sounds good." I hugged him again. "Stay golden."

"Yeah you too weirdo." He laughed.

#

"Brianna." Happy spoke as I walked into the house. "Where were you? Off planning more shit behind my back with Jax?"

"Handling loose ends." I hugged him. "You still upset?"

"Nope, well maybe but mostly not." He kissed me. "I just missed your ass."

"Mmhm." I smiled against his mouth as he ran a hand over my ass. "We got some shit to do."

"Announce that I got magic sperm and made two little killers at once?" He smirked.

"Yeah." I laughed. "We should tell Ma first. So she can prepare for two of everything."

"Harley and Isaiah." He smiled at me. "I picked my son's name out for you."

"I like it a lot." I nodded. "Har and Izzy."

"Lil Happy and Baby Bri." He chuckled and palmed my belly. "The Lowman twins."

"Ahhh shit. Twice the terror and evil looks." I kissed him. "You're going to have to little homies on your lap glaring at everyone."

"You glare too." He frowned.

"I have resting bitch face." I shrugged.

"I have a natural glare then." He smiled. "Let's go. Ma probably cooked us food and stuff."

"I'm craving peanut butter cookies and pickles." I grinned as I got into the jeep.

"Sounds fuckin' disgusting." He shook his head. "Koz and G will be there."

"Shit." I sighed. "He's introducing her to Ma?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Mel will be there too. Feels bad about skipping out on the camping trip."

I rolled my eyes. "It got cancelled anyways. No big deal."

"If I remember correctly, you cried about it babe." He held my hand as we drove towards Bakersfield.

"I cried because the girls are so fucking stupid and petty as fuck." I looked at him. "Jax and Nik are a couple."

"No!" He yelled. "I saw that shit coming a mile away. That girl was out to bag a President."

"This is my song." I turned the radio up. "Pusher looove!"

"This song makes me think of you." He kissed my cheek. "You're my drug."

I scoffed. "You're corny but that was fucking cute baby."

"This doesn't leave the jeep Brianna." He squeezed my hand.

"I won't tell a soul." I relaxed back against the seat. "You think G and Koz would last if he got locked up for like five years?"

"Nope." He answered quickly. "You think we would?"

"Depends on what you go down for Happy." I looked at him. "You go down defending me and the babies, hands down I'll be holding shit down til you got out. If you go down defending the Sons, then well I probably won't be your queen when you got released."

"Damn, like that?" He kissed my knuckles. "Understood though. Don't do dumb shit."

"Exactly." I nodded. "No reckless shit. The beef is over. You guys can focus on being legitimate and saying no to any dumb shit Jax tasks you to do."

"I got a family to worry over now." He smiled. "My Queen, Prince and Princess. I got you three."

"My King." He pulled to the red light and I placed a kiss on his head. "My King. My one and only King."

"I love you." He kissed my nose. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't." I sighed and we rode the rest of the way to Ma's house in silence. It was a time of much needed peace and relaxation together.

**SOASOASOA**

**Happy POV**

"Ma." I said as I hugged her. "Auntie."

"Where is she?" They both asked as they pushed me aside to find Bri.

I laughed. "She's outside talking to the neighbors."

"No, they're hogging her." Ma laughed. "She's my daughter to spoil!"

"Ma wait til you see her. She's as big as a mack truck." Kozik laughed. "Waddling and everything."

"Very funny Herman." Bri smiled as she walked through the door with a gift bag. "The neighbors spoiling the kid already, Hap."

"Bri." Ma said. "You are huge!"

"Omg!" Bri dropped the bags to the ground. "Whatever." She shrugged. "I'm having twins."

"What?" Giselle jumped up. "Two little Happys?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "One male, one female."

"Bri!" Ma yelped. "Two grand babies!"

Bri smiled as she was pulled into a group hug. "I'm hungry, do you guys have any pickles?"

"No." Ma frowned. "You need to eat right Brianna."

Bri rolled her eyes. "So am I supposed to ignore my cravings?" She put her hand over her mouth and pushed past us and we heard the bathroom door slam.

"She's still getting sick?" Mel asked. "Not too normal."

"Well thank you Dr Mel." Kozik scoffed at his younger brother.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged. "If she's sick it's bad."

"Off and on." I shook my head and stared at him. "I'll go check on her. Ma be nice, let her eat whatever she wants. The Dr said she's a high risk pregnancy. Something off with her lady parts."

I stood in the doorway and watched Bri rinse her mouth with scope before shooting me a pathetic sad look that made me pull her into me. "I feel like shit Hap." I felt her tears roll down my neck.

"It's to be expected." I kissed her eyes. "Plus you're still upset about Lo being attacked."

"I'm trying not to be." She shook her head as I ran my thumbs over her cheeks.

"I know Bri." I kissed her lips softly. "You need to sleep?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I really do."

"Then go in my old room and sleep it off babe." I smacked her ass. "Jiggly."

She laughed. "Terrible."

"Least I didn't call you a mack truck like your buddy Herman." I smiled as I turned on the lights in my old room, that was still decorated as if I hadn't left home years and years ago.

"Come cuddle." She patted the bed next to her. "Please?"

I shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat back against the wall and let her lay between my legs. Her head resting on my chest. "It's finally fucking over."

"It really is." She laughed. "What're your plans now that you can go legit?"

"Be a dad and a King." I smiled to myself. "Push them kids out already."

"I will babe." She yawned. "With time."

I sat in that position and watched her doze off. Hoping she was dreaming about running after two little devils and being a wife. Holding her was a good way to end a night. I knew tomorrow would be all types of fun and entertaining for us as whole.

**SOASOASOA**

**Nik POV**

"Jax." Iaughed. "Stop! Your beard is tickling me!"

He chuckled. "You're fun. What happened to your face though?" He ran a pinky over my split bottom lip.

"I got in a fight with Giselle." I frowned. "She ruined our family camping trip, Bri melted down and canceled it."

"How am I just now seeing it?" He frowned at me.

"I usually wear lipstick." I kissed his nose. "And we haven't kissed enough for you to tell anything was wrong."

He looked at his rings. "Family? Who's in the family?"

"Um." I looked over his head. "Me, Bri, Juice, Natalie, Kozik, Giselle, Lo, Happy, you know the crew."

"Why not me?" He lowered me down off of the red tool box.

"Because your wife hates my sister." I laughed. "Nothing against you or anything. All of us get along for the most part, everyone is cool with Bri."

"It's you and me now." He smiled. "Tara is old news."

"Don't say shit you don't mean." I shook my head and ran my thumbs over his eyebrows. His expression looked sad and forlorn.

"It's true." He smirked. "You did good with the plan."

"Thanks." I smiled. "First time doing shit like that. Felt really good. I felt like a fucking bad ass boss bitch."

"You looked good doing it." His hands squeezed my hips and his lips found mine just as the door swung open and we heard glass breaking.

"I can't believe you!" Tara said. "You're cheating on me? I'm pregnant with your daughter Jax!"

"Tara." He started towards her and she tossed a wrench at him and he ducked out of the way.

I just looked at her and smirked. Her deadly glare deflected off me and I rolled my eyes.

"You slut!" She yelled.

I shrugged. "Takes one to know one."

"Tara." Jax spoke. "Just leave now."

"Jax." She cried. "Why are you doing this to me right now?"

"I'm giving you an easy out." He said calmly.

"With her?" She pointed to me. "Not fucked up enough that you wanted Bri, now you're fucking her sister!"

I just stood there for a moment. "I'll leave." I brushed past him and he briefly squeezed my hand.

"Sorry." He whispered.

I moved to my car fast as I hears more things clattering to the ground and yelling.

#

"Brianna." I spoke as I walked into her home.

"Kitchen." I heard her respond. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Her and Monica were at the table decorating cookies.

"Moni." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Auntie Nik." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I came over to talk." I looked at Bri and she shrugged.

"Talk." She pushed out a chair and I sat down.

"Little ears." I gestured to my niece.

"She's heard it all." She laughed. "Chubs, boobs, etc."

I gasped. "No. Don't teach her that. Anyways I'm in deep with the train wreck."

"I knew it! Told Hap on the way to Ma's last night." She dropped her cookie on the plate. "Dish."

"He keeps referring to me and him as an us. Then get this Tara the Troll barges in on us kissing and he asked her to leave, then I was like nah I'll just go. Now my heart is heavy." I licked the icing off of a cookie.

"Chill." She said. "He likes you Nikola."

"Yeah I know he does." I sighed. "Three kids though Bri. Three!"

"Ew kids." Monica wrinkled her perfect nose up.

"You're a kid." I laughed.

"Nope." She shook her head. "I'm a little woman! I'm a few years from hitting puberty!"

"You do realize puberty means periods and periods mean a bloody vagina, cramps that make you feel like your being squeezed on the inside and weird mood swings?" I blinked at her.

"Bloody vagina?" She looked between me and Bri. "I don't want that!"

"Then stay a kid a little longer." I laughed.

"Auntie Bri, does it really bleed?" She grabbed Bri's hand.

"Yes." Bri nodded. "It hurts like hell, doesn't your mom tell you this shit?"

"No." She shook her head. "She don't tell me nothin'!"

"It's okay baby girl." Bri kissed her head. "We got you."

"What are you females doing?" Happy asked as he appeared in the kitchen sweaty and shirtless.

"Omg!" Monica yelped. "Uncle Hap, you don't got a shirt on! I can see your belly button and your boy nipples!"

"Calm your shit road dog." He chuckled. "Juice is in the gym. Go bug his ass while I talk to these ladies."

"Does he have a shirt on?" She waited for an answer.

"Nope." He shook his head. "So go look at his tattoos."

"That's my future husband." She slid off the chair. "Fuck Natalie, she's a slut."

"Watch your mouth." He glared at her.

"Sorry Uncle Hap." She hugged him then walked off.

"You two are rubbing off on her." He sat down.

"Nah." I laughed. "You're the only one who calls Natalie a slut."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, no. She's trying to bag him. What does she see in him?"

"It's that smile." I laughed. "Like it's goofy and sincere all at once. You can't help buy like him."

"Omg!" Bri yelled. "Tell her Happy!"

"Tell me what?" I pounded on the table and looked at them both.

"Bri's having a boy and a girl." He rolled his eyes. "She wasn't paranoid and Boots didn't eat his sister like you suggested."

"What!" I smiled. "Omg! I'm bout to be an auntie times two all at once! Aww Bri, where's my niece's nursery at though huh?"

"You bag my President yet?" Happy cut to a new subject as he sipped his water.

"Yeah." I looked away. "He's mine."

"You're a slut." He rasped. "You're into him for real right? Not just his patch?"

"I'm into Jax." I said. "With or without the patch I'd still be about him."

"Alright." He stood. "You going to sit with Lo, Bri?"

"Probably." She smiled. "Gonna take your road dog with me. Keep her away from Juice. Don't need her being sixteen and horny for that idiot."

"Too late." He laughed. "It's already set in motion."

"Better him than you." She smiled. "I'd have to smack the girl if she made a move on you."

"Love you Bri. Nik don't get knocked up. Jax doesn't need anymore kids." He shook his finger at me.

"Dat ass!" Bri smacked him as he walked past. "Love you too."

"I want a relationship like you two have Bri." I smiled. "Can I come with you guys to see Lo?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "We'll leave after I pee a million times."

"Why isn't Juice with Natalie?" I asked her.

"Oh, her family is here, they're messy and it was driving him insane." She laughed as we walked into the bathroom. "Seriously Nik?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I won't look, just pee and let's get going."

"You know what you're getting into by going near Jax?" She asked.

"I'm aware." I shrugged. "Part of the life you know? Not the first married President I've been with."

"Such a homewrecker." She appeared at the sink next to me. "No wonder Giselle wants to keep you away from Herman."

"Already mounted that horse." I frowned at our reflections in the mirror. "Punch Drunk Love by Chanel West Coast."

"What about it?" She blinked at me as Monica walked in.

"Your song with Juice. Describes it the best." I shook my head. "The Worst by Jhene Aiko is your and Happy's song."

"To think, I thought my song with Happy was something romantic." She laughed. "But I can see why you'd say that."

"My song with Juice is I wanna know you by Hannah Montana." Monica stood between us. "He's my bae."

"Nah." Bri held her hand up. "You're eight not eighteen. No baes for you."

"Auntie Bri!" She crossed her arms. "I don't think that's fair!"

"Do I need to bring Hap in here Monica?" Bri looked down at her and Monica shook her head. "Let's go then, Lo is waiting."

**SOASOASOA**

**Juice POV**

"Hey Lu." I said as I walked into her room and saw her awake and staring at the ceiling. "What's up princess?" I wiped my palms against the front of my jeans before picking her up. "Daddy is here. We can get you a bottle and me a smoothie."

She latched on my finger as I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Being her dad came naturally there was no doubt about it. She was mine blood or not. It was the mess that came with it all that I was having trouble with. Natalie's so called family, couldn't even be bothered to clean up after themselves. I grimaced at the dishes in the sink.

"Your family is a mess." I said as I pulled a bottle from the fridge and dropped it into the bottle warmer on the counter. "Already a week old and causing me to get a headache."

"That look suits you." The voice jolted me and I turned around and saw Natalie standing there. Wearing one of my older SAMCRO shirts.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Got a bottle warming up."

"I can take her." She smiled.

"Nah, I wanna hold my Lu." I smirked and grabbed the bottle as it popped up. "Why aren't you breastfeeding?"

She frowned. "I didn't produce milk."

"Seriously?" I shook my head. "Bri did, her tits have tripled in size!"

She laughed. "Yeah, she has full on porn star tits now."

"That's what they reminded me of." I laughed.

She frowned. "What's so special about Bri? I never got the thrill of her looks or whatever."

"She looks exotic." I replied a little to fast. "Like you can tell she's something. The cheekbones."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Your family coming back to clean this mess up?" I nodded towards the dishes then towards the littered countertops.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I'll clean it up later."

I sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm going to lay down." She backed out of the kitchen.

"Alright." I shook my head and walked to the sofa with Lu. "Mommy is tired, when you're sleeping I'll clean this shit up."

I sat down and turned on the TV, and found a baby station for her to listen to while she drank her bottle. I found myself getting into it more than her. It was a serious of animations along with English and Spanish versions of the words. It was easy, I would learn Spanish right along with her.

"Lu." I whispered. "I should have named you Leia or some dope shit. I bet the Intense Lowmans have dope names for their kid."

She just looked at me and stopped sucking on the bottle so I set it aside and started the mission to burp her. She returned the effort in the form of spitting up down the back of my shirt.

"Good one Lu." I set her in her baby swing and peeled off my shirt and got up to toss it in the hamper. This was bound to be one long ass night if Natalie didn't get up and help out with the house and Luna.


	47. Chapter 47 Eye roll

Nik POV

"She left me." Jax whispered against my head. "Tara left me. She took the kids and left the house, both of them."

"I'm sorry Jackson." I hugged him. "What can I do?"

"Stay with me." He said. His voice broke and I felt bad. "Please."

"I'll stay." I whispered. "I'm here for you. I really am."

He rubbed his thumbs over my mouth and smiled. "Thanks." His lips replaced his thumbs and he started to grind his hips against me.

"Jax." I cooed as he started to tug down my pants. "Not here." I yanked my pants back up. "Anyone can find us in here, this is why she's leaving you to begin with."

He messed up his hair and stared at me. "I know. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself for us getting caught in that shit." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed hard. "Let's go for a ride?"

"To?" I slipped my hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Wherever." He shrugged. "I don't got shit to sorry about around here. I doubt Tara will even tell me when she goes into labor."

"Wanna sit at the docks?" I fixed his hair for him. "Smoke and just be there for each other?"

"I'd like that." He smiled and grabbed my hand as he pulled open the apartment door and we headed to walk out of the clubhouse when Gemma stepped into our tracks. "Not now mom, I'm leaving."

"Tara is going into labor." She crossed her arms and looked at us. "You get there Jax, you get lost."

I looked at him. "Go." I smiled. "Be with her."

"Looks like I scared off the wrong sister, you should leave." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Now."

"Nah." I held up my hand. "I'll leave when I want to, not because you're telling me to." I side stepped and she moved with me.

"You should leave." She spoke again before looking at Jax. "Tell her Jax."

"Come on Nik." He grabbed my waist. "I'll walk you out." He smirked at his mom as he walked me towards the doors.

"Go be with her." I sighed. "Rain check on that ride to the docks though."

"Of course." He smiled and kissed me. "I'll see you later for sure. You'll be at your place?"

"Probably with Bri." I shrugged. "She's been going through weird ass emotions this week."

"Yeah well I'll stop by there." He opened my car door for me and I plopped down in it. "Later."

"Deuces." I smiled. "Go welcome your daughter into the world."

#

"Bribaby." I trilled as I climbed onto the bed with her Monica and Tacoma. "What's up?"

"I'm sore!" She whined. "Everything hurts, even my asshole."

"That sounds terrible." I laughed as I settled against the headboard with her. "Tara went into labor."

"I heard." She shook her head. "All the guys got called into Charming to wait it out. Wonder who'll show up for me besides the obvious four."

"Jax will." I smiled. "Anyways, Gemma is trying to scare me or whatever."

"Check her hands, you don't wanna get knocked out by a sheet pan." She chuckled as she gripped her belly. "Do you see this shit? My belly moves when I laugh, I'm Santa."

"It's a cute look on you. Piggly Wiggly." I kissed her fat face. "So fat!"

"I'm so upset." She frowned at me. "You're a bitch."

"Yeah Auntie Nik, you're a bitch." Monica sassed. "So bitchy."

"What are you even teaching this kid?" I looked at Bri who just shrugged. "Where's her parents at?"

"I don't know." Bri sighed and mouthed that she'd fill me in later about the whole situation.

"They're on vacation." Monica added but I knew better than to believe her.

"That's cool." I frowned at the realization that our brother probably took the money Bri gave him and dipped on his daughter. Leaving her with her favorite Auntie and Uncle."I need a vacation."

"I need to go to Disneyland." Monica smiled at me. "That could be our vacation Auntie Nik. You, me, and all the pretty princesses. Can you see all the glitter now?"

"I can see it!" I laughed. "So much glitter I may just die!"

"Me too! So can we go?" She bounced on her knees causing Tacoma to bark loudly scaring us all.

"Yeah, we can." I smiled. "In the summer when school is out."

"Yes!" She jutted her hands into the air. "I'm not in school though."

"I've been trying to get her in one." Bri smiled. "I just don't have guardianship to do it, so waiting on that paperwork."

"That's some heavy shit. You sure you want to take all of it on, on top of twins Brianna?" I rubbed her belly and one of the babies kicked my hand away.

"No choice." She sighed. "Who else is going to look after her the way we do? The house is big enough. I know you'll help and Hap said he'd help. She grew on his mean ass."

"Yeah I'm here for you all." I kissed her cheek. "Our dysfunctional family."

"Indeed." She laughed. "I got to go to the doctor tomorrow. He'll decide what to do about this belly. He said it's not usual for twins to be carried to term. My body isn't equipped for it. Do you know humans are the only mammals who don't give birth to fully developed offspring. Like baby cows and horses and stuff can walk but babies are still developing after birth."

"Stop reading shit like that on the internet." I laughed. "What are we naming the twins?"

"Isaiah and Harley. But I'm trying to aim for Diesel and Harley." She laughed. "Maybe Ragnar and Rollo."

"You're terrible." I laughed. "Middle names?"

"Isaiah Esai and Harley Quinn." She smirked. "Not final though. I like the name Nicolina for Harley."

"How about you give them normal white people names like Caleb and Ashley?" I frowned.

"Because that's boring." She smiled. "I don't know, I like weird names."

"I can tell." I laid against her and sighed. "Nap time." I closed my eyes and let the smell of Bri work it's way into my nose and settle at the back of my throat. "You smell like vanilla and leather.

"Night night Auntie Nik." I felt Monica give me a kiss on my cheek and them rest against me.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

"This shit is boring." I looked up at the ceiling before letting my head fall to the side and stare at Kozik and Juice who were playing cards. "I should be with Bri, not sitting here waiting for Jax and Tara to have their kid. Not to mention Tara was a cunt to my Queen."

Kozik spit his coffee out and started to laugh. "Cunt?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" I rolled my eyes and kicked at the table with my booted feet. "Bri is having twins, she's high risk I should be there." I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it from my kutte. "It's Bri."

"Babe." Her voice traveled through the phone and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to listen to what she had to say. "Bring me Chinese food, and ice cream."

I laughed. "Alright."

"Now." She urged. "We're hungry. If you don't bring it as soon as possible, I may let Monica know where you put all the glitter glue. Your reaper would look good with some bedazzling." She laughed.

"You wouldn't?" I rasped.

"I would." She replied and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright, alright, I got you Brianna." I hung up the phone and stood. "I'm cutting out. Bri needs me more than Jax does."

"Alright brother." Tig smirked at me. "I'll let him know you had baby problems."

"Thanks." I nodded and headed out of the building.

#

I walked in the house and turned on the lights. The house felt lifeless and quiet until I started approaching the bedroom. I heard giggles and voices as I opened the door with one hand and juggled the food with the other.

"Uncle Hap!" Monica yelled. "Do you need help?"

"Nah." I shook my head. "I got this."

I handed Bri her takeout box and set the extras on the night stand. I looked at Monica who was still smiling at me and wondered why I had taken a liking to her so fast and her to me. I chalked the shit up to her being a mini Brianna. Always talking and making pointless shit that no one ever makes use of.

"You're the best." Bri smiled at me as she squirted soy sauce on her food. "Tara give birth yet?"

"Nope." I laid down next to her. "I can't wait til I'm waiting for you to have our twins." I rubbed her belly and got gentle kicks in return.

"Talk to them Uncle Hap." Monica laid next to me. "Auntie Bri says they can hear deep voices. Yours is so deep!"

"Alright." I laughed. "Hey Harley, you're not allowed to like glitter like Monica."

Monica smacked me with her hand. "Harley don't listen to him! Glitter is a girls best friend!"

"She gets the love of glitter from Nik." Bri shrugged. "Stripper tendencies."

"I know." I kissed her shoulder. "Bri I need you bad."

"How can we do it?" She motioned to her belly.

"I'll do all the work." I smirked. "Just get rid of the kid later."

"Anything for you Happy." She kissed my head next to the band aid I was sporting ever since Nik smacked the shit out of me with a pistol.

"She was saving that hit for some time." I laughed.

"I believe it." She kissed my head again. "I want you."

"Hey Monica, how about you leave now and let Auntie Bri take care of me?" I nudged her off the bed.

"Fine." She stood up. "I won't cock block you this time."

"Do you even know what that means yet Monica?" Bri blinked at her niece.

"Nope." She frowned. "Come on Tacoma, let's go play princess tea party!"

I walked her out and locked the door behind her and pulled off my shirt as I walked back to the bed. "Finally alone time babe."

She smiled at me. Her eyes dark with lust as they traveled over my body then back up to my face. "I want you." She rasped.

"This is going be easier said than done huh?" I laughed at Bri.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Don't worry Happy, I got you."

#

"Thanks Bri." I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I needed that. You good though?"

"Yeah a little sore, but it's a good sore." She smiled at me. "Is it cool that I'm nervous for tomorrow?"

"Why would you be nervous for a baby shower?" I asked as I tugged on a new pair of boxers and grey sweats.

"Nah, for the appointment before the shower." She sighed. "The doctor will be giving us options."

"You thinking of getting cut?" I unlocked the bedroom door and checked the security monitor. Monica and Tacoma were laying on the beanbag chair in the basement sleep.

"Maybe, but that healing time would be a bitch. Then I'm worried about natural birth, I'm going to feel so bad for my pussy." She shook her head and grabbed the melting pint of ice cream.

"Which is the quickest route for me getting to bend you over the sofa and taking you?" I winked at her.

"You're terrible, but I do miss our normal sex life." She set the ice cream aside and pulled my tank top on. "You think I gotta take my piercings out?"

"I don't want you to." I ran my thumbs over the barbells that showed through the top.

"Then I won't." She smiled. "Is it weird that we're not talking about the plan at all? Like no one has brought it up whatsoever."

"Nah Bri." I held her hand. "We talked about it at table a few dozen times since it went down. I don't know what you want me to say other then your sister smacked me with her gun and I actually believed Jax had turned his fucking back on us. All of us fucking did. Then your mom went down. What's with you Hohrykova girls and knives?"

"Honorable way to die and dish out death." She bit her bottom lip and stared at me. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "No more threats. I can rest easier knowing Jax doesn't have a reason to drag us into anymore unnecessary shit."

"I'd like to have a family dinner or something." Her finger ran across my chest and napped the waistband of my boxers before settling.

"Everyone will be at the baby shower." I sighed. "Mostly everyone. Maybe not Tara and Jax. Or Gemma."

"Jax might. Him and Nik are getting serious. He referred to them as an Us." She closed her eyes and yawned. "It's ridiculous but whatever."

"It is." I growled. "That man is like a love sick puppy at the clubhouse. Everyone chalks it up to being because Tara left his ass but when it's cleared out he usually has Nik there."

"I'm worried about Gemma touching her." She blinked at me. "If she does then I'm pretty sure Nik will go at her without a second thought. You saw her with G."

I laughed. "Giselle is hiding out. Koz said she's embarrassed about how that shit went down."

"All of them should be." She tapped on my collarbones. "Where's my tattoo at babe? Too good to ink my name on you or what?"

"Waiting." I shrugged. "Maybe we can get the ink at the same time."

"I want you to ink me though Happy." She smiled. "Gonna get Property of Lowman across my chest."

"Corny!" I yelled.

"But thoughtful!" She yelled back. "Love you Lowman."

"Love you too future Lowman." I kissed her nose. "You gonna watch this movie and cry Bri?" I rolled my eyes as We Are Marshall started.

"Yeah." She grabbed the ice cream and box of Kleenex. "Yeah, I really am going to cry."

"You're a mess." I kissed her temple then laid back. "I'm going to sleep then babe."

"Night." She kissed me. "Sweet dreams."

"Nik was here?" I looked at her as I flipped the pillows over. "Smells funny."

"Tacoma and Monica were in bed too." She made a pained expression. "That hurt."

"What did?" I sat up.

"Just got a weird pain in my back is all." She shrugged. "It's gone."

"If it happens again and I'm sleep wake me up." I rubbed her back. "You got that shit Brianna?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Go to sleep."

"Keep everyone off my pillows next time. I don't like people in here." I yawned. "Love you weirdo."

"Love you too killer." She whispered as she grabbed my hand. I felt at peace and just hoped the pain she had felt wouldn't come back.


	48. Chapter 48 Baby Shower

Happy POV

I sat on the picnic table watching my Ma direct the prospects as to where the decorations went and how just to tape up the banners. I moved the toothpick around in my mouth as I saw Nik approaching and quickly tossed it away and replaced it with a new one.

"Hap." She smiled and sat at the table across from me. "Fancy seeing you here."

I shrugged. "What do you want Nik?"

"I want to talk." She smirked. "We're family now and we haven't really ever talked."

I shook my head. "We talked that time you helped with information on Bri."

She scoffed. "Besides that. I don't think you like me too much."

"I tolerate you." I looked past her and saw Bri waddling around. "Less than I did before you hit me."

"Why?" She lifted her hands up. "Why don't you like me?"

"You're a slut." I rolled my eyes. "All of you that hang around Bri are fucking sluts."

"So?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I have the sexual morals of a man, so I'm a slut. What other reason do you have not to like me?"

"You hurt her." I pointed to Bri. "Know how many times I had to hold her while she cried about your dumbass getting arrested? Know how many times she broke the bank and made numerous calls to get your ass in rehab on short notice. You know how it broke her to say no to helping you out that last time?"

She shook her head. "I apologize for all that shit. I'm better now and I just want you to like me because she's my sister and you're going to be my brother in law and I'm going to be auntie Nik to the twins."

"I accept your apology if it'll get your mouth to clamp shut." I smirked. "You're still a slut, and you're fucking my President. Who's married, has three kids and a mom who will kill you."

She laughed. "I thought you knew Lowman. I'm a fucking homewrecker. I swoop in when shit is bad and all that."

"Not something to be proud of." I offered her a toothpick and she waves them off.

"You've fucked how many women before Bri? You've had to been with a few married women." She scoffed. "Double standards."

"Enough." I looked at Bri who waved at me and gave her a wave back. "That's how shit is."

"You're terrible." She looked behind her. "I don't know what she really sees in you besides a challenge."

"I'm amazing to her." I felt myself growing defensive. "Can we squash this shit and just try to be friends?"

"That's what I was saying!" She laughed. "Fuck, Lowman. Making me work for a friend and shit."

"I ain't easy." I laughed. "How can you look so much like your sister but you're the exact fucking opposite?"

"Because she was raised by parents and I wasn't." She frowned. "I'm the wild child but don't get it twisted that girl could party with me. Ask her about my twenty first birthday."

"You're twenty two." I frowned.

"Oh, I'm flattered by that but im actually twenty five." Sh smiled. "Saying I'm like twenty two is just to get out of being judged for being reckless."

"I'm going to judge you now." I stood up and she followed. "I'm still pissed about you hitting me with your pistol."

"Sorry." She frowned as she wrapped an arm around my waist. "I got into my character."

"Tell that to my head." I walked us over to my Bri.

"Breezy Bri." She spoke. "Me an Hap hugged it out."

"Bout time." Bri pulled us into a hug. "My Killer and my wild child!"

"Yeah, yeah." I kissed Bri. "Her and I are only friends if she doesn't get Jax in deep shit or beat the shit out of Gemma or Tara unless they deserve it."

"No." Nik crossed her arms and looked at me. "I'm giving Tara a stomp as soon as I see her next for being mean to Breezy Bri."

"First of all where did that nickname come from?" Bri laughed.

"Because when you walk your dress looks like it got caught in a breeze." She looked at her. "And I'm supposed to be the dumb one."

"Did you know she's twenty five Brianna?" I looked at her.

"I'm aware of her age Hap. She's my sister." She smirked. "Look, it seems only our family is going to show up to this shindig besides the prospects who you strong armed into coming out and helping."

"I promised them booze and good food Bri. I didn't strong arm them." I looked at them both.

"Jax said he'd stop by if he got the chance." Nik smirked. "I wish Giselle would show her face her. She'd get fucked up again."

"Kozik is still pissed about that girl fight. Got clawed up nicely pulling you and Giselle apart." I scowled. "I don't see why you women can't all get along."

"You wouldn't because you haven't had your lady swiped. How'd you feel if some dude stole Bri then flaunted it in front of you?" She blinked at me.

"You're stealing Jax from Tara." I shot back. "You can't get mad at G or Natalie when you're doing the same shit."

"The difference is, I didn't befriend Tara before I hooked up with Jax." She rolled her neck and pointed at me. "G and Nat were my best friends then they break all the girl rules and shit. I'm not Bri, I don't like seeing my ex with new people."

"Ehh." Bri shrugged as she sat down. "Nat and Juan are cute together."

"G and Koz are good together." Nik said. "I'm not even pissed at her over that lemonhead! I was pissed at Natalie but you can't beat a pregnant woman up!"

"Do you just sleep with every guy you encounter?" I looked down at Nik.

"Yeah, I mean if he's hot, why the fuck not?" She laughed.

"Slut." I mumbled.

"You're a man whore Hap." Bri glared at me. "Don't judge her."

"How am I a man whore Brianna?" I threw my toothpick at her.

"Hmm, how many croweaters have you fucked? Which of the CaraCara girls have to got off with?" She blinked at me and I knew to shut up with calling her sister a slut. "Thought so."

"Whipped." Nik chuckled.

"Not whipped, he just knows when and when not to start an argument with me. Huh my Killer?" She leaned in and kissed me. "He's the best."

"Damn right." I smiled.

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

"Giselle you look fine." I whined for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. "You're going to a fucking baby shower not a red carpet event!"

"I'm just nervous! I want to look better than Nik does." She poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled at me.

"You always look better than her babe." I sighed. "Let's go! I don't want to miss out on the food!"

"What'd you buy for them anyways?" She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pretty red sun dress.

"I got an envelope and stuffed a hundred in it." I smiled. "Bri is loaded. She has what she needs already."

"It's the thought that counts." She rolled her eyes. "I bought the twins cute onesies."

"I keep forgetting it's two babies." I shrugged. "Gotta add another hundred in the envelope."

"You're something else." She shook her head. "Who else is going?"

"Everyone in our little dysfunctional family." I smiled. "I love the family. Hate the drama between you and Nik. You really should work that shit out."

"She always starts it!" She tossed her shoe at me.

"Then be the bigger woman and ignore her childish antics. It's not cute to me. I hate seeing women fight." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Fine." She pulled her shoe from me. "I'll be the bigger woman, but Nik is literally the bigger woman."

I laughed. "Yeah. Let's go. You look amazing. Going to steal the spotlight for sure." I gave her a quick kiss.

#

"Holy shit." Giselle said as we pulled up to the packed park. "Our family my ass, who're all these people?"

"I totally blanked." I frowned. "Aztecs, Mayans, and Russians."

"Damn." She said. "You better get up and go grab food before it's all gone Koz."

"Don't even toy with me like that. This is the only reason I came. For the food and booze." I helped her off of my bike. "Let's make a run for it. I think I see Happy and Bri."

"I can't run in heels." She frowned as we walked towards the picnic area.

"Hop on." I crouched and she hopped on my back. "Yeah! Piggy back ride for my girl."

She laughed as we got to the table and I set her down next to Bri who was being doted on by women I hadn't met before in my life.

"Kozik." Bri stood and hugged me. "This is Diana Alvarez, Dalia Moreno, and Halena Vasquez. Mayans wives."

"Hello ladies." I smiled. "Point me towards the men and the food."

They all laughed. "Over there. Play nice Kozik. I won't hesitate to get one of the Russians on you."

"I always play nice." I said. "Come on G, the food is waiting for us."

"Alright. Bri I'll link up with you later." They exchanged a quick hug and we boogied on over to the buffet.

"Juice, Happy, Marucs." I shook their hands. "What's up?"

"Enjoying the food and family." Juice smiled at me. "Didn't expect this type of turn out."

"Me either." Happy shook his head as he brought his beer to his lips for a quick swig. "I'm half on edge, half relaxed. Don't know what to make of all of us being together."

Marcus laughed. "These are the people showing respect to their Queen. Whether she knows it or not she made a big impact on every single one of our organizations."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm more worried about the cops thinking we're using the baby shower as some type of front to do some shit."

"Ahh." Marcus smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if they drove by homie."

"I met your wife." I smiled at Marcus.

"Which one? The old or the new?" He laughed and we joined in with him.

"Both I guess. Diana and Dalia." I rubbed a hand over my head.

"Yeah." He nodded. "That's both of them. Came out to baby their Brianna."

"Damn, Bri is loved by every mom except for Gemma." I snorted. "Go figure that shit."

Happy shrugged. "That was a mess to begin with. Soon as Gemma locked in on the scene with Bri and Jax we all knew that shit was going south quick."

"I hope she pops Nik." Giselle finally spoke up and pulled our attention.

"We're not starting this shit." Happy glared at her. "You mess with Nik, you're fucking with me."

"Yo." I stepped between Happy and Giselle. "Don't talk to my girl like that Hap. Go talk to Nik about her problems with G."

"I already did." He rolled his eyes. "You know G and Nik used to be best friends right? That G fucked Nik's boyfriend. Best friends don't do that type of shit to each other." He glared at Giselle and she turned and ran away.

"Classy Hap." I shook my head and turned to chase after her when he caught my arm.

"Nik is my little sister now, I gotta protect her even if she smacked the shit out of me with a gun. No offense to Giselle but she has to respect Nik or she's going to have Bri on her ass and in my eyes Nik is a kitten and Bri is a lioness. Which one would you like to piss off?" He let me go and I nodded before heading towards G who was sitting on the swings.

"Stop crying." I tapped G on her knee. "Happy is just sticking up for his lady's sister the best way he knows how."

"I'm not mad or anything. Just embarrassed that he knows that shit." She wiped her eyes off. "Like I know I deserve to get hit by Nik, but for some reason I can't just stay quiet. She gets under my skin."

"Yeah." I frowned. "They do get under your skin. Both of them."

"It sucks." She sighed. "I'm going to go hang out with the ladies."

I watched her stand. "Scream if you need me babe."

She laughed. "I will for sure."

I sat and watched her walk off and sipped my beer. I just had to get involved and fall for the drama magnet of the group.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Alright." I spoke as I stood in front of the guests who made it out for the baby shower. "I want to say thanks to Ma and Auntie for putting this set up together. I was against it at first but I'm glad you guys did it. It's really amazing. Anyways if you can't tell, I look very pregnant." We laughed together. "See, Happy, he managed to knock me up with twins. So forgive me for looking like a blimp."

"Happy has magic swimmers!" Juice yelled out and the guys started to hoot and holler.

"Yeah buddy!" Happy lifted up his beer in response.

"Anyways, Happy isn't much of a public speaker but I want to thank you all again on the behalf of both of us. Means a lot to see all my family gathered here and getting along. Got my Aztecs." They saluted. "My Mayans family." They whistled and hooted. "The Russians! Who I basically grew up around. Thanks to Aleksandr. He's the brute in the Armani suit." He lifted up his drink. "Thanks to Hap's family, his Ma and Auntie, who were the ones who set us up and hounded us on grandkids. Now you're getting two at once. Have fun babysitting." The women hugged me. "Last thanks goes to my slapped together circle of messiness. Happy, Juice, Kozik, Nik, Giselle, Lo, Natalie, and now Monica even though she's a little too young to bust missions with us. Thank you guys for always putting up with my antics and loving me unconditionally."

Cheers rang out once again and everyone was smiling and Nik wiped a few tears away and pulled me into a hug. "I wanna say some shit."

"Alright, don't cuss." I squeezed her hands and she smirked.

"If you can't tell, I'm Bri's sister." She smiled. "I also want to thank you guys for coming out. Past few months have been hard on Bri, losing our father wasn't an easy thing, and on top of that we recently lost our mom. It makes me happy to see all of you guys supporting her and loving her. The women being motherly and the men being fatherly and protective. So thank you."

I hugged her. "Let's get to the games now. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

"None of them will get that reference." She scoffed.

"Oh well." I snorted. " I get it. Monica does too."

We sat down with our circle. "This is fun, thanks for the shout out." Kozik squeezd my hand.

"Oh you know, gotta show my people love." I smiled. "G you look good, I hate you for upstaging me."

She blushed. "Sorry!"

"It's fine." I laughed. "Red is a good color on you."

"So this is our family?" Juice looked around. "I dig it. Everyone is paired up except Nik and Lo."

"Nik is about to be paired up." I nodded and everyone turned to see Jax walking towards us, a gift in his hands.

"Hey." He said as he stood on the outside of the circle. "Here." I took the gift from his hands.

"Thank you." I stood and hugged us. "Sit down. We were giving Nik shit about not being paired up. Now you can sit with her."

He smirked and sat next to her. "Sorry for imposing."

"It's cool." Happy nodded at him. "Welcome to the family brother."

Jax smiled. "Thanks."

"So you and Nik?" Kozik asked. "I always thought it'd be you going after Bri and getting your ass kicked by Hap."

We all smiled. "I don't see how you came to that conclusion." Jax shook his head at Kozik.

"You looked like you wanted her." Kozik balanced his plate of food on his knees. "You here to stay?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you going to stay around? Or will you go back to Tara?" Kozik glared at him. "If you're not in it for the long haul then you can leave now."

"I'm here for her." He nodded. "I'm staying for however long she'll have me. Tara and I are finished this time for good."

"Then yeah, welcome to the family." Kozik shook his hand. "It's a work in progress. We got some kinks to work out with the women."

Nik rolled her eyes. "As long as no one touches Jax everything will be fine."

"I can't promise that." Lo laughed. "He's like an outlaw Raleigh from Pacific Rim!"

"I know!" I laughed. "Just don't touch him, I already owe you, G and Nik beat downs, don't get added to the double beat down list."

"What?" G looked at me. "What did I do?"

"You guys got in a brawl when all I wanted to do was fucking camp!" I frowned. "Could have both apologized. Lo you could have stayed out of their bullshit."

"I want to add that both Nik and Lo scratched me up pretty fucking badly." Kozik held his arms out. "All I was trying to do is rescue G."

"You don't know not to get involved in a beat down?" I looked at him. "Let them fight it out. Get that shit out of their system."

"My girl got jumped." He said.

"I got an idea." Jax smiled. "Let the ladies take it to the ring. Leave if all in there."

"I'm down." Nik nodded.

"Me too." Giselle gave a small nodded.

"It's on then. Jax set it up." I smiled. "Totally ignoring the ban for this fight."

"Bri." Happy rubbed my thighs. "We got police." He nodded at the crusiers driving slowly around the park at all four sides.

"Let them look." I rolled my eyes. "We got the permits and no one is doing any dumb shit."

"Jax." Kozik nudged him. "Go see what they want."

"No way." Jax waved him off.

"Do it." Juice nudged him too. "You're the new kid in this circle."

Jax stood and handed off his kutte to Nil who walked slowly behind him towards an officer who was now standing outside of his car and watching us all.

"Terrible." I looked at my nails. "You're going to initiate him this way?"

"This is only the beginning." Kozik smirked. "He's gotta earn his way in. We've been here for you. We gotta see if he'll be loyal."

"Just don't get him hurt. Nik seems to actually like him or whatever." I shrugged and watched as Jax and Nik headed back towards us smiling. I hoped the smiling would last through the shit I knew she was about to endure being at Jax's side.


	49. Chapter 49 Platinum

**Bri POV**

"Look at this." Roosevelt said with a cocky grin. "Both Hohrykova girls at the same time. Damn I'm lucky."

"How can we help you?" I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head.

He sat down in the chair across from us and set his sunglasses on the table. "You can help me by letting me know who would kill your mother."

Nik laughed. "Long list of people to name in that case."

"Is that so?" He cocked his head and looked at her. "Enlighten me."

"The whole damn Russian Mafia." Nik said as she squeezed my hand.

"You got my attention now." He grinned. "Nikola right?"

"Correct." She smiled. "You know our step dad, well ex step dad, Kukov? I know for a fact he's leading the Russian Mafia. Bri may be blind to that fact but I'm not."

"Can you make a statement about that?" He pulled out a pad and slid it over to her.

"I'll give you five guys. Kukov and his four enforcers." She took his pen and wrote down the names. "I can also tell you they're staying in San Jose." She jotted down the address. "That's all I'm giving you."

"That's all I needed." He stood and tucked the paper in the front pocket of his shirt.

"I'm keeping this pen. Not very many Charming souvenirs floating around here." She dropped it in her purse.

"Fine with me." He slipped his sunglasses back on and smiled. "I'll be in touch ladies."

"Nik." I spoke. "You did so fucking well! Omg."

"I know." She bit on her bottom lip. "It felt good. You think he'll find what he needs to stop snooping around our bushes?"

I giggled. "That sounded sexual."

"I caught it after." She shook her head and squirted ranch on her salad.

"It'll work. I got that plan with Natalie in the works." I sighed. "She's getting it done tonight. No excuses."

"Juice knows?" She asked.

"Nope." I stole one of her fries. "Gotta keep it that way. Why'd you keep that pen?"

"Because I touched it." She laughed. "I don't want him with my prints."

"Of course not." I laughed. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Ugh, don't get me started!" She pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. "He's with Tara."

I frowned. "I could have told you he'd help if she let him. He always will. That's his family whether we like it or not."

"Nah, I don't care about that. I understand that shit fully. It's like she always knows when we're about to get it in." She blinked her eyes rapidly. "I need to fuck that man. I'm going fuckin' insane."

"At least you're able to fuck." I took a bite of her burger. "I'm too big to do anything anymore. We did the other night and I'm still sore."

"Hella big." She laughed. "You going to let me eat my food?"

"Everyone always orders what I want and I don't even know I want it until it's sitting in front of me." I handed her the burger back and looked at my chicken strips. "You wanna trade?"

"No!" She moved her food out of my reach. "This isn't elementary school. Eat what you got."

"Bitch." I hissed.

"What really is up with Monica?" She took a bite of her burger.

"Get this shit." I frowned. "I gave him half the money and the fucker dipped out of town. None of his numbers work, can't reach her mom. None, so she's like in my care and I'm trying to get shit worked out so I can get her in school and shit."

"Damn." She sat back. "I knew he dipped! I just hope I'd be wrong. That's so fucked. How can someone ditch their kid like that?"

"Money makes people do crazy ass shit Nik." I laughed and a lady cleared her throat next to us.

"What?" Nik asked her.

"Can you two stop cussing?" She gave us a rude look.

"Can you not eavesdrop lady?" Nik spat at her.

"You're talking loudly when you cuss." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I shrugged. "We'll try to keep that shit at bay. I can't make you no fucking promise though."

"Wow." She turned away. "Trashy."

"I'll show you trashy bitch." Nik stood and squirted the ranch on the lady's head. "There you fucking go, enjoy your fucking lunch you bitch."

"I'm getting the manager!" The lady stood and bolted back inside the restaurant.

"You think she'll shit herself when she realizes you own this place?" Nik gave me an evil smirk.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Here they come."

"Those two!" The lady pointed at us. "They did this! All I did was ask them not to cuss."

"Um." The manager stuttered. "I can't do anything but offer you lunch on the house and dry cleaning fees."

"What?" She looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, the brunette owns this place and the blonde is her sister." He looked at me. "I need this job so I can just offer you what I did."

"Okay." The lady grabbed her purse. "I'm not eating here again!"

"Good! We don't need twats like you in this establishment." Nik said.

"You're terrible." I smacked her. "You did good, I thought you were going to attack her or some shit."

"Fuck me." Nik said. "Why didn't she move? We were seated first and she had the whole empty patio to move to."

"Idk." I shrugged. "Run her down and see of she's a spy."

"I really will." She hopped over the small black iron gate. "I'll be back."

I rolled my eyes and prayed she didn't get herself arrested.

**SOASOASOA**

**Natalie POV**

"You want me to what?" I asked as I watched Bri rub her big belly.

"I want you to take this envelope." She waved a black envelope in the air. "To this San Jose address and drop it off, but only to a Kukov."

"That's it?" I stared down at her.

"Yes." She smiled. "I would do it myself but he knows what I look like."

"I can do that." I grabbed the envelope from her. "I can go later or what?"

"Go whenever, just get it dropped off tonight." She smirked.

"That easy?" Turned the envelope over in my hands.

"Yeah." She nodded. "That easy. What? You thought I was going to send you into some life or death situation?"

"Yeah I did think that." I let out a nervous chuckle. "I thought I was going to get killed by you, my daughter taken by you."

"I'm not a violent person, I'm violent when provoked. I am still pissed off and working out my anger towards what you did to me." She stood. "Just get that shit done and you can sleep easy again Natalie."

"Alright." I smiled.

"I gotta go." She waved. "Another appointment."

"Bye." I let out an easy breath as the door shut behind her.

#

I parked my car a block down and made my way to the address. The envelope tucked under my arm. I inhaled and exhaled as I walked up the stone path to the front door. I felt a sense of gloom overwhelm me as I pressed the doorbell and listened to it chime.

The door flew open. "Can I help you?"

"I have a package for Kukov." I stammered as I looked at the huge man standing in front of me.

"Come in." He stood off to the left and waved me in. "I take you to him."

"Thanks." I tensed as his hand rested on my shoulder as we walked deep into the house.

"Kukov." The man said as we walked into a red and black office. "You have a visitor."

"Ahh okay." The guy behind the desk said. "You are?"

"I'm Natalie." I smiled. "Here." I placed the black envelope in front of him.

"Thanks." He nodded. "You can leave now."

"Umm, yeah. Alright." I turned around and was led out by the man who escorted me in. That was quick I thought to myself as I walked out of the door. It felt too good to be true. I rushed to my car and got in. "What are you up to Bri?" I asked myself as I saw police cars pull up to the house.

"Shit." I started my car and made a quick U-Turn. "Fuck." I smacked the steering wheel as another police car sped past me. I turned the opposite way of my house. I had to talk to Bri and figure out what was in the envelope and how the fuck the police had gotten to that house so fast.

I was just about to merge onto the freeway when red, white, and blue lights appeared in my rearview. I pulled over and crossed my fingers that it was for a traffic violation and not for dropping off that envelope

**SOASOASOA**

**Happy POV**

"Brianna." I laughed as she trailed her nails down my chest. "Stop."

"Babe." She laughed. "I can't! It keeps me calm."

"But it makes me horny." I frowned at her. "The doctor said no sex at all."

"He didn't say no blowjobs or handjobs though." She gave me a devious smirk.

"Monica is home." I moved her hands from my chest.

"Nik texted." She held up her phone. "Police stormed Kukov."

"So the slut got her job done?" I stared at the phone's screen.

"Apparently." She blinked at me. "You really gonna deny me the chance to blow you Happy?"

"Babe." I shook my head. "Don't change the subject on me."

"I'm horny." She whined. "Ugh!"

"What was in the envelope?" I grabbed her hands.

"Pictures." She said before she bit my neck softly. "Where to find that missing skull."

"Bri." I moved away. "Don't start this shit babe."

"I'm so horny Happy!" She yelled and the dog started to bark.

"Why couldn't you have dropped that envelope in the mail?" I rubbed her belly in small circles.

"Because, I needed her prints on the envelope." She sighed. "To make it look like she was an accomplice or at least was involved."

"That's why you wouldn't let me touch it Bri?" I grimaced as she bit my shoulder. "Really? Back to biting?"

"I like biting you. You taste good." She laughed.

"Stop being cute." I frowned. "I gotta head out soon."

"Don't, I don't want you leaving me alone anymore." She crossed her arms. "I need you here in case I go into labor or whatever. The doctor said it could happen any time even though I'm still a few weeks from my due date."

"Alright, I won't go. Do you want to go unbox shit in our daughter's room?" I stood and offered her my hands.

"Yeah." She grabbed my hands and I helped her up. "How do you feel about the name Harley Emilia?"

"It's pretty." I smiled.

"Her nickname is gonna be Smiley." She laughed as we entered the room. "Happy and Smiley."

"I'm happy you're back to your normal weird ass self Bri." I helped her sit in the rocking chair. "I missed it."

"Don't get me wrong I'm in a lot of discomfort but I feel like I can just finally sit back and relax." She smiled as I handed her a stuffed rabbit. "Aw this is from Esai."

"These are from G." I held up the black onesies. "Killer 1 and Killer 2."

"I loved those." She laughed. "They can't wear them out the house but still."

"Here." I handed her a small box.

She opened it and her mouth fell open. "Is this what I think it is?" She looked at the box's contents then back at me.

"Yes." I smirked. "So Brianna, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "It's gorgeous!"

"It may not fit now but it will." I kissed her. "I love you."

"This is so gorgeous! Babe!" She cried. "I can't believe it! We're getting married!"

"Yeah." I rubbed my head. "Who would have thought?"

She laughed. "Not me."

"Me either." I kissed her softly.

"I love you so much." She smiled. "Help me put it on my chain."

"Babe." I fingered her gold chain. "It doesn't match."

"I don't care." She said. "Stick this bad boy on the chain."

"Brianna." I laughed. "Platinum and Gold are clashing."

"So." She shrugged. "What am I gonna do?"

"Get a platinum chain." I said.

"I have one, In my jewelry box." She smirked. "Keep that safe until we get to our room! Omg I cannot wait to tell Nik and Herman!"

"Babe, calm down, all this excitement may push the babies out right now." I laughed.

"Hap! This is like one of the greatest moments ever! I didn't even expect this to happen until after the babies!" She smiled. "So cute, proposing in our daughters room."

"It's what she asked for." I laughed. "Monica told me so."

"Oh so your little partner in crime helped you?" Her mouth curved into a satisfied smiled.

"Yeah, told me what Harley had said to her. Even helped me pick out the ring." I nodded slowly. "That ring is the reason why I don't spend like you, if I did I couldn't have got my Queen the ring she deserved."

She was crying again. "Babe, you know I would have taken a plastic ring from the quarter machines. If it's from you that's all that really matters."

"Nah, nah." I shook my head. "I'd never get you anything cheap. I want you to be one of those brides that smack people in the fucking face to show off the ring Brianna."

"I fucking love you Happy Lowman." She grabbed my hands. "What a wonderful fate this is to have."

"I haven't heard that in awhile." I laughed.

"Our anniversary is coming up!" She squealed. "Baby, the kids will be here for it. Are you opposed to the idea of family photos?"

"Bri, you know I'll do whatever makes you happy." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, remember you said that when I'm forcing you into an all white zoot suit and gator boots." She bit back a smile.

"Good luck getting it on me." I tapped her belly. "One question, how'd Nik and Jax even meet to like fall for each other and shit?"

"I sent her to the clubhouse." She shrugged. "To drop of some things. Didn't expect them to fall for each other or whatever."

"Jax falls for any girl that gives him the time of day." I laughed.

"Can we host a poker night before I go into labor?" She tossed the rabbit she was holding at me.

"Whatever you want." I smiled. "Just don't get mad when I take all of your money."

**SOASOASOA**

**Nik POV**

Jax stared at me from his spot on the sofa. "How was your day?"

"It was fruitful." I laughed. "Dumped ranch on a woman at Bri's new restaurant, then chased her down to make sure she wasn't a Russian spy. Then I helped Bri with the second part of her plan."

"You dumped ranch on a lady?" He chuckled. "Why?"

"Because she told me and Bri not to cuss." I laughed at how stupid that statement sounded. "She called me trashy."

"You don't even cuss that much." He smiled.

"When I'm passionate I do." I shrugged. "Bri made me passionate."

"How much more shit is the family going to give me?" He looked at me.

"I don't know. You feel like a prospect or something?"

"Yeah I do." He sat up. "Not every day I get bossed by Kozik and Juice."

"Not everyday you're on the outside wanting to get in. Now you know how Juice felt and feels. Or how Bri felt when you guys just iced her out." I frowned at him. "They'll lighten up. I promise. Just gotta win their trust."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I never thought I'd have to work to be in a family outside of the club."

"If it counts, Bri's cheering for you." I smiled.

"It really does." He kissed my hand. "I gotta head out though."

"Alright." I smiled. "Ride safe."

"I will." He stood. "Bye Nik."

"Bye Jax." I gave him a quick hug.

#

"Is Natalie here?" I asked when Juice pulled open the door.

"She doesn't want visitors." He said.

"I don't care." I pushed past him to find Natalie sitting on the sofa crying.

"You get your job done?" I looked at her and pulled the pistol Bri had given me from the back of my jeans.

"Yeah." She stood.

"You ready to go?" I cocked the gun. "Bullet or knife?"

"What the fuck?" Juice moved to stand in front of Natalie. "You can't kill her, she just had a baby!"

"I have to do this for Brianna." I sighed. "If you don't move, I'll shoot you too Juice."

"Did Bri order this?" He asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "But unlike her I believe in dishing out death to a rat."

"So it can be bullet or a knife?" I asked again. "Answer me Natalie!"

"I don't want to die!" She cried. "I did what Bri asked! I sat for hours in a police station! I'm now being seen as a suspect in a homicide case. I think that's enough!"

"No." I shook my head. "Bri may have gotten above this but I haven't."

"It isn't your burden to get over." Juice said. "It's Bri's."

"She's my sister!" I yelled. "You fucked her over and it landed her in rehab. Then Natalie fucked her over and it put federal agents at her door and almost cost her her doctoring career."

"Relax." Juice held his hands up. "You don't want to do this shit Nik. Just leave and we can go about life. We're a fucking family now!"

"I know we're family. I get that part." I shrugged. "But I still believe in paying for past sins."

"Is this about Fiasco?" Natalie asked with a scoff and a smirk.

"No. Fiasco is a dumb guy." Iaughed. "This is about Brianna." I held up the gun. "Bullet or knife?"

"Neither." She yelled. "I'm good with Brianna."

"You're not good with me." I cocked the gun and fired two rounds. "Now we're good."

* * *

**A/N: oh what? Did Nik just do what Bri should have done or no? **


	50. Chapter 50 Expertly

Natalie POV

"Fuck." I clamped down on my arm. "She shot me!"

Juice looked at me with wide eyes as he racked his brain about how to handle the situation. "She's a bad shot if she was aiming for your heart."

I tried to muster up a chuckle. "I'm going to die!"

"They're not fatal." He shook his head. "She got you in the shoulders not anything to worry about."

"We can't show up to the hospital like this!" I yelled.

"I'll call Lo." He pulled out his phone. "She's a nurse."

"She's on Bri's payroll." I sat on the sofa. "Call her."

He rolled his eyes and made the phone call. It was quick and thorough. "She's on her way."

"I can't believe she fucking shot me!" I yelled. "What a goddamn psychopath."

"You're fine, calm down. Be happy it wasn't Bri. She would have hit you in a fatal spot." He looked at me as he pressed his shirt to both of the wounds.

"It burns." I said. "I feel like I got fire inserted into me."

"Just relax." He kissed me. "I'm going to grab Luna."

"Yeah, okay." I nodded. "Grab her."

He walked in the room. Cradling Luna like she was more of a football than a baby. "She slept through it." He smiled as he sat down. "Her mom gets shot twice and she sleeps through it but when I drop a cup in the kitchen she wakes up."

"Be happy she didn't shoot you." I smacked his arm. "Ow."

"That's what you get for abusing your boyfriend." He stuck his tongue out at me. "I'm calling Bri."

He pulled out the phone and dialed her number. She picked up after the third ring. "Hey Juicy Booty." She laughed. "Monica told me to call you that!"

"Bri, Nik just shot Natalie." He said.

"What?" She gasped. "What did Natalie do to my sister?"

"Nothing. Nik came over talking about how she needs to get right with the situation." He said. "Then shot her twice, once in each shoulder. Then said she was right with it."

"Then what's the issue? I thought you were about to tell me she was dead and needed Happy to come dispose of her lifeless body." She said and I could see her rolling her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get your crazy ass sister and take that gun from her." I hissed. "I could have died!"

"But you didn't. Be happy I wasn't the one shooting at your dumbass." She shot back. "You good though? You have fun talking to the police?"

"No, you know I didn't have fun! Why would you set me up like that?" I asked her. "Why?"

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine. That's what happens when the police are given information." She laughed. "I have to go. I have shit to do. Bye."

The call ended and I stared at Juice who was just looking at me like he was scared as hell.

"Police?" He looked at me. "Why?"

"Bri, had me take an envelope to some dude named Kukov." I said. "I dropped it off and soon as I was to my car police just swarmed the place and I was leaving and got pulled over and hauled in."

"For?" He blinked at me.

"Questioning in the murder of the Hohrykovas. Also why I was at Kukov's and how I got what was in that envelope." I sighed. "It was terrible and the detective was like, I'll keep my eye on you Natalie, you try to run I'll catch you. You park wrong I'll catch you."

"Kukov is Bri's ex step father." He looked at me. "He's a huge power player. You just got set up to look like you're blackmailing him. Bri, she just signed your death warrant. If Kukov knows who you are and where you live he can have you killed."

"What?" I looked at him. "Are you serious? Are you really serious?"

"Yeah." He hugged me as the doorbell chimed.

"I don't want to die babe." I cried. "I just got my little family all put together."

"I'll protect you Natalie. You and Luna. I promise you that." He gave me a quick kiss before going to open the front door.

I watched as Lo walked in. Her hair was pulled back by a purple bandana and she was wearing jeans and a tank top. Her sneakers were white and sparkly. "Hey. Came as quick as I could. You called me while I was doing some side job."

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Oh you know riding some dick." She laughed. "Called me right as I was coming…down."

"Nik shot me." I said.

"And you're still alive? She must have been feeling good from that Jax dick." She laughed. "Anyways, I'll get you patched up nice and good. Get you antibiotics. Are you breastfeeding?"

"No." I frowned as she ripped the sleeve of my shirt.

"Alright good, then I'll give you some good pain killers." She smiled up at me. "I'm going to need you to be still as possible. I'll numb you right up, you know the drill."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, but I don't know how you know all of this. You're a newbie."

"Yeah but Bri taught me well." She shrugged. "I'm basically a surgeon on the low. Mob doctor shit."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"You mine if I play some music while I work?" She waved her phone.

"Go ahead." I laughed.

"Cool." She swiped her finger over the screen and Serena Ryder's cover of The Funeral filled the room. She pulled on black latex gloves. "It's about to go down."

Fifteen minutes and two slugs later. Lo was stitching me up. She got the task done faster than I thought she would be able to, given her lack of experience but she had been taken under Bri's wing, just like I had been but she had taken to the lessons faster and more expertly than I had. "I'm finished."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Don't mention it. I kinda owed this to you. I did fuck Juice after all." She gave me a lopsided look. "Here's the pain killers and antibiotics. Finish these off and take the pain killers as needed. I don't think you'll need them too much. The bullets didn't seem to hit anything too important."

"Thanks." I gave her a quick hug.

"Again. Don't mention it." She smiled as she tossed the black gloves in a baggy and stuffed them into her bag. "Don't let Nik back in your house."

"Don't plan to." I shook my head.

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"Hey Happy." I greeted him as I dropped my keys to the counter.

"What do you want?" He looked at me from under his beanie.

"I shot Natalie." I shrugged. "Not fatal but still."

"Bound to happen." He shook his head at me. "You good?"

"I feel really good actually." I smiled. "Like I wanna dance and cheer."

"Bri and Monica are in Monica's room." He said. "Be careful. Glitter is involved."

"You hate glitter too?" I laughed. "I love glitter. It's on my eyes." I blinked at him.

"Tools of the trade." He shook his head. "Stripper."

"Bri used to be a gogo dancer. She used to bathe I'm glitter." I smirked.

"What?" He choked on his beer. "I didn't know that shit."

"It was part of her drunken past." I frowned. "I'll catch you later."

I walked down the hall and found Bri and Monica sitting at a little desk, drawing pictures. Glitter shakers were tipped over all over the top.

"Auntie Nik!" Monica announced. "Look! Uncle Hap drew a picture for my room!" She pointed to the framed picture on the wall. "It's a pink snake!"

"That's dope." I smiled as I admired the picture and knew Monica had to be the one to talk him into drawing a pink snake.

"Juice and Natalie." Bri spoke. "Called and let me know what was up."

"Bri, I'm so sorry." I hugged her. "It just was something I needed to do."

"I'm not mad." She smiled. "Look." She flashed her chain. "Happy proposed! We're getting married!"

"Omg!" I looked at the ring. "It's gorgeous!"

"I helped pick it!" Monica joined us for a group hug. "Hap is my favorite guy ever!"

"What about Juice?" I asked.

"He's handsome but Hap always does stuff with me! He taught me how to play the no talking game! I got five dollars from not saying anything for an hour while he worked on his bike." She pulled it from her pocket. "See! Easy money."

"Why aren't you with Jax?" Bri looked at me.

"Daddy duty called." I sighed. "Got it in though."

"I figured." She pressed on a spot on my neck and I winced. "Jax is a biter."

"That he is." I smiled. "Can I crash here tonight Bri?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Umm, only Kozik's room is open."

"He coming home?" I asked as I admired her left arm. The tattoos were gorgeous but I still out inked her.

"Probably not." She smiled. "Sheets and stuff are all clean. The maid did them before she left."

"Maid?" I looked at her. "Your OCD ass let a maid clean?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You see me? I'm fat, pregnant, and can't do shit for myself. I can't even see my feet. Happy has been putting my socks and shoes on for me."

"That's cute." I smiled. "I'm going to hit the hay. I feel sick."

"You aren't pregnant are you?" She blinked up at me.

"No. I got my period this month." I smacked her arm. "Unlike you I got a fool proof IUD."

"I'm getting that shit when I have these babies." She smiled. "I am never getting pregnant again."

"I see you having two more." I laughed. "Both on accident."

"Knock on wood that we stay with two kids and miss monica over here." She stood and gave me a quick kiss and hug. "You're going to be my maid of honor. So don't get fat."

"You're the bride, so bitch go get skinny or some shit." I walked out of the room. "Goodnight sluts."

I rolled my eyes as I made the short journey down the hall to Kozik's room. Happy proposing to Bri came out of nowhere. It didn't seem right and it didn't make any sense to me. Both of them were set against marriage yeah, he made it known he wanted to change her last name but it was a fuckin' leap to go from talking about it to acting on it. I just hoped he didn't fuck my sister over when he decides that popping the question was a mistake.

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

I hadn't been coming home lately. Spending time with Giselle and doing odd jobs for the club kept me out and away from Oakland. Tonight, though I needed my bed. It was fucking comfortable and I had to thank Bri for letting me move in one day.

I walked into my room and quickly rid myself of clothes. I didn't bother cutting on the lights. I could walk through this room in the dark without falling. I yanked the blankets back and climbed in. My hand landing on something hairy. I turned the light on and Nik was fast asleep.

"Nik." I smacked her ass. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

She rolled over and looked at me with groggy eyes. "I'm sleep. Go away."

I smacked her again. "Get out of my bed Nik."

"Bri said you wouldn't be home. The guest room doesn't have a bed." She sat up and looked at me. Her hair covered her tits as she stretched.

"Jesus." I looked away. "Get clothes on and you can stay. I'll crash on the sofa."

"No." She slid off the bed. "I'll go sleep on the sofa." She pulled her clothes back on quickly.

"Fine." I rubbed my head and climbed into bed. "Just disappear. I'm not going to get tempted by you."

"Whatever." She tossed a look at me as she walked out of the room carrying her sneakers in her hands. "Fuck you." I heard her say before shutting the door.

I laughed to myself and closed my eyes. I did miss Nik in some form. Mostly in the way she was in bed. She was aggressive and bossy where Giselle was submissive and dull. I shook the thoughts of Nik out of my head and reached over and turned the light off.

#

"Ew!" I heard Nik squeal. "Happy that is fucking gross!"

I walked into the kitchen to see Nik sitting on the counter watching Happy crack eggs into a glass.

"It's protein." He pushed it towards her. "Try it."

She picked up the glass and held it to her mouth. "Is this safe?"

"Yeah." He smirked.

She tilted it back and he snatched it from her hands. "What?"

"I was fucking with you." He poured the eggs into a hot skillet. "Didn't think you'd try to down it."

"I could have died." She smacked him. "Hey Koz."

"Morning." I nodded. "What's for breakfast?"

"This is for Bri." He smacked my hand away. "She asked for eggs and bacon."

"I want the same." I smiled.

"Did you guys sleep together?" He looked at us.

"Ew! No!" Nik yelled. "I slept on the sofa. Tacoma shared with me."

"Don't know why she'd wanna sleep with a stripper." I scoffed.

"What the fuck is your issue?" She snapped at me. "All of a sudden I'm beneath you because you're dating Giselle. She's no better than me." She dumped her juice on my lap. "So fuck you and your attitude ASSHOLE!"

"You trying to get shot?" Happy shook his head as he handed me a plate of food. "She shot Natalie twice last night, so I suggest you get on her good side and stop being a dick to her because she dumped you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm mad because of the shit with G, not because she dumped me." I bit a piece of bacon.

"Oh fucking well. G got her ass beat by Nik. Nik is bigger than her, you thought G was going to win?" He laughed and left the kitchen.

"Hi." Monica sat across from me. "You made my Auntie Nik cry, so I came to tell you to stop being a meanie face."

"She's crying?" I dropped my fork.

"Yeah." She crossed her arms reminding me of a mini version of Brianna.

"I'll apologize." I stood up.

"I see your boy nipples and belly button!" She giggled and covered her eyes.

"You're a piece of work kid." I rubbed her head. "You are Bri in every sense of the word."

"Eee boy nipples!" She took off running down the hall. "Auntie Bri! I just saw Kozik's boy nipples! Traumatized!"

I laughed to myself as I knocked on the bathroom door. "Nik. Open the damn door."

"What?" She pulled it open. "What could you possibly want?"

"To apologize for being a dick." I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for always raggin' on you."

"I forgive you. Now go away." She pushed away from me and tried to close the door.

"Why are you crying?" I gave her a quick once over. "Is it because you're in Bri's clothes and you don't got the ass to fill out that skirt?"

She laughed. "No. I'm crying because I'm a girl and need to cry it out."

"Oh." I laughed. "Girl shit just like Monica yelling about boy nipples."

"We're weird." She shrugged. "You can stop caring about me now. You weren't the reason I was crying."

"Don't be a brat, you know I care about you." I hugged her. "Stop crying, the only way to get an ass is to eat or buy one."

"Yeah, yeah. Let Hap hear you talk about how Bri fills out her skirt." She shook her head. "Bet you wouldn't last five seconds explaining to him why you were looking at it."

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen her basically naked when I carried her out of parties. Hap can't get mad."

"Oh well." She shrugged. "Go away, I gotta do my face."

"Whatever." I laughed. "Again, sorry for giving you shit."

I walked back into the kitchen and sat back at my food. Trying to figure out what I was going to do. Seeing Nik crying just made me realize how much I actually still care for her.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I hopped off my bike and headed up the path to Bri's house. I needed answers on to why she wanted to put a bullseye on Natalie's back. It was ridiculous. I was fucking pissed about it. I just fucking hoped Happy or Kozik weren't here to interrupt the conversation I needed to have with her.

I pressed the doorbell and waited. Monica opened it with a smile. "Hi." She said before letting me in.

I shook my head with a smile. Wondering where my usual greeting was. "Is Bri here?"

"She's out back with Uncle Hap and my husband Kozik." She smiled at me.

There was my answer. She moved on to a new guy. "Thanks."

"Auntie Bri!" Monica said. "It's Juice!"

Bri looked back over her shoulder at me and frowned. "If you are here to bitch about the Natalie thing then save it for someone who cares."

I stood in front of her. "I just want to know why?"

"Because it felt like the thing to do. She didn't have to do it. She could have said no. She didn't, she did it, and she's been marked." She shook her head. "It's the circle of life."

"She's a mom!" I yelled.

"I'm a mom." She sighed. "I got Monica, I got two on the way."

"It wasn't fair. What if Kukov kills her?" I sat on the grass and looked at her. "What am I going to do if she gets killed? I can't raise a kid on my own Brianna."

"He won't kill her." She rubbed her eyes. "Are you done bitching?"

"I'm not bitching." I stood up. "I'm showing concern because I love Natalie. Even if she's stupid at times."

Happy scoffed. "All the time."

"Not now Happy." She held up a hand and he quieted down. "You love her? You're concerned for her? Yet you left her and Luna alone?"

"Oh shit." I rubbed my head. "I gotta go, I blanked."

She rolled her eyes. "She's safe. You think I just put a mark on her without having eyes on her. She's a very big part of the plan and she needs to be safe. So why don't you be a good old man and protect your old lady."

"Hap needs to be a good old man and put your ass in place." I said.

"Hey idiot." Happy stood up. "Run that shit by me again."

"Put her in her place. She shouldn't be doing shit meant for a man to handle." I looked up at him.

"Brianna can do whatever the fuck she wants to do. You think I could be like Bri knock that shit off and she'd listen to me?" He shook his head. "Since you're my brother I'm going to let this moment of fucking stupidity slide because we all say crazy shit when trying to protect our loved ones. But get this shit through your head. I'm the Killer and she's the Queen. This ain't no old man old lady bullshit. We've moved past that shit."

"I'm sorry." I looked at them all. "I just don't want Natalie to die."

"Juan Carlos Ortiz." Brianna said. "If I wanted her dead she'd be dead. At the moment she is worth more to me alive then she is in a shallow unmarked grave. Plus, she wouldn't have left that house. Luna wouldn't be here now. You really thought I cared if she was pregnant or not. If I wanted her dead so badly she would have had a bullet between her eyes. Open your eyes. Two power players are gone, a third one is on the way to his grave. Cheers to Natalie for the last one."

"What?" I asked. "How did she do the last one?"

"It'll come out in the right moment." She shrugged. "But the only Hohrykova you should worry about killing Natalie right now is Nikola. I will kill Natalie eventually though."

"Bri you're mean." I blinked at her.

"I know but only to people who've hurt not only me but my family." She said. "Have you asked her about the statement she had given. She mentioned Sons of Anarchy. So before you get pissed off at me for using her and her possibly ending up dead. You need to realize she put heat on your club too."

I just blinked at her and let the last statement work its way into my brain. She had put heat on the club.

* * *

_**A/N: I know you were rooting for Nik killing Natalie but she's Bri's problem to handle. Be prepared for that because her death is coming since we only have a few more chapters left in this story. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I can't wait for you guys to see how Bri and Hap being engaged goes. (; **_


	51. Chapter 51 Package Deal

There's a time jump in this chapter.

* * *

Happy POV

"Uncle Hap!" Monica yelled. "Auntie Bri is having the babies!"

I dropped my wrench and stood up. "What?"

"She's having the babies!" She yelled. "She's like omg omg omg this hurts!"

I ran past Monica and found Bri sitting on the sofa looking very much in pain and in labor. "Babe."

"Happy!" She yelled through gritted teeth. "I think it's time!"

"Oh shit." I froze where I was standing, not sure of the proper protocol. "Got to get you to the hospital."

"Yeah." She shook her head while she gripped her belly.

"I'll get her bag!" Monica yelled. "You get her to the car Uncle Hap!"

I looked at the eight year old and smiled. I was happy she was more level headed in this situation than I was. "Alright Bri, um let's get you up." I grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Did your water break?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "It felt weird."

I felt her grip on my hand tighten up as the pain rushed through her. "We'll get you hopped up on drugs in no time." I pulled open the Jeeps door and helped her in just as Monica came out of the house toting a bag behind her. I rushed and locked the door.

"Get in!" Bri yelled. "I gotta get these monsters out of me!"

"Auntie Bri!" Monica yelled. "We're here for you!"

"Oh shit." Bri gripped her belly again as I pulled out. "Why does this hurt so much! Why would people do this shit on purpose?" She looked at me and I wiped her tears away.

"Fuck." I muttered. "Bri, we'll be there in no time." I took the quickest path to her hospital.

"Call Nik." She looked at me. "Hap." She gripped my arm and her nails dug into me. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

I looked down at my coveralls. "I was working on my fucking bike. Didn't think you'd go into labor today."

"Me either." She shook her head. "I feel like my insides are trying to push out of my fucking body. I'm never doing this shit again. No fucking way. No way! Keep your swimmers out of me."

I bit back a laughed and rubbed her lower back as I pulled in front of the hospital and stopped the Jeep. "Let's get you in a wheelchair."

"Oh fuck." Her mouth dropped open and her face twisted into a pained expression. A nurse came and helped me get her into a wheelchair and wheeled her inside.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Brianna Hohrykova." I said. "I forgot her doctor's name."

"It's okay." She said. "We can page the doctor based on her name."

"Holy shit." Bri shook her head.

"What?" I rubbed her shoulders.

"Did you see how fat that dude was?" She smiled up at me.

"Bri this is serious! You're having the twins!" Monica yelled. "We can look at fat people later!"

"I was trying to take my mind off the pain." Bri gripped the front of my coveralls. "This is your fault!"

"No!" I shook my head. "You're the one responsible for the pills Brianna."

"Oh my fuck." She blurted. "Feel my belly."

"Why is it hard?" I gaped at the nurse then at Bri.

"Contractions." Bri grimaced as we helped her up out of the wheelchair.

"Gotta get her into this gown." The nurse handed it to me. "Completely naked."

"Oh shit." Bri swatted my hands away as I tried to pull her shirt over her head. "Don't touch me!"

"Brianna." I looked at her. "You can't do this shit yourself."

She rolled her eyes and relented to letting me and Monica undress her and pull the gown on her. She kept her socks on and I helped her into bed just as the doctor walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"How's the pain?" He hovered over her.

"Unbearable." She growled.

"I will see what I can get you, hopefully you're early enough to get the good stuff and it'll numb you right up." He walked back out of the room.

"Hap." She grabbed me by my collar. "Have them get these monsters out of me the fastest way possible."

"Doing everything." I rubbed her lower back. "Your doctor went to go get the anesthesiologist."

"Still." She whispered. "I feel like I'm losing all my insides. If I can't push make sure they cut them out of me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you want Brianna."

"Where is Nik?" She looked at me.

"She's on her way." I smiled. "Promise."

I pulled out my phone and stepped out of the room while Bri started screaming and Monica rubbed her lower back.

"Nik, it's Hap. Bri's in labor. We're at the hospital." I said quickly. "She's screaming for you."

"I'll be right there." She said and then the line went dead.

I walked back into the room and Bri was glaring at me, like I was the one hurting her and not the babies. "She's on her way, I just checked."

"My pussy is falling out." She shook her head and Monica started to jump up and down and shake out her arms as she started to panic.

"Go sit outside." I tapped Monica. "Don't need you seeing any of this anymore. No arguments."

"Alright! Make sure it doesn't fall out!" She gave Bri one sorry look before walking out.

"I'll push it back in." I called behind her.

"Oh God Hap." Bri looked at me through tears. "I should have fuckin' took birth classes or some shit. Reading books...oh shit."

"Yeah well too late now." I rubbed her tears away. "You're strong you can get through this."

"My vagina is going to be wrecked." She grabbed my hands.

"I love you Brianna."

"I love you too Happy." She gave me a kiss. "Never again!"

#

"I don't feel anything." Bri looked over her shoulder at me. "I feel good."

I laughed. "Yeah." She had screamed for two hours straight before she got her epidural and screamed for fifteen minutes after that before the medicine numbed her and she couldn't feel anything but a slight pressure.

"Let's get these kids out." She smiled. "I think I'm ready."

"You're not." I shook my head. "Doctor checked five minutes ago."

"What?" She looked at me like I just dropped a huge bomb. "Stop lying."

"I'm not." I laughed as Nik came back in the room with snacks.

"Here." She dropped a small box into my hands. "Toothpicks. Swiped them from the caf."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Why so many snacks?"

"It's a show." She laughed. "Not every day I get to see my sister have her body ripped open by babies."

"I will kill you." Bri looked at us. "Can I have some of those?" She pointed to the bag of chips I held in my hand.

"No." I said. "You can have ice chips though."

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright Dr. Hohrykova, let's check you one more time." The Dr parked himself between her legs.

"Damn, not even going to take her to dinner first?" Nik laughed.

"Nope." He laughed as he snapped on blue gloves. "Alright, I'm just gonna go right in."

"Am I ready?" Bri asked.

"Yeah, my dear. You're ready to push." He stood. "I'll get my team and we'll see if we can't get the twins out. Boy first, girl second?" He asked with a laugh.

"I don't care." Bri laughed. "I just want to push the monsters out already."

"We're about to have babies!" Nik smacked me in my chest. "Suit up daddy!"

"Calm down." I said as I pulled on the garb the nurse handed me as she and the doctor walked back in. "You suit up too."

"Already am." She laughed and pulled off her hoody to reveal scrubs that said Auntie all over them. "I'm prepared."

"Don't let Nik in there." Bri said. "I don't need her down there."

"Seen it all before." Nik took a peek. "Omg! That's new."

"Shut up." Bri hissed. "Just grab a leg and let's get the monsters out."

I stood off to the side. Not knowing if I was ready to watch a head emerge from my Queen's pussy just yet. I looked at Bri who smiled then at Nik who was all up in the mix with the doctors and nurses.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

I felt happy that the labor and delivery process was over.

"You did amazing." Happy gave me a quick kiss. "Both are healthy, got all the right amount of limbs and the right body parts."

"Yeah?" I smiled at him. "Where's baby boy at?"

"He's sleeping." He smiled. "She won't let me put her down."

"Aww. Daddy's little girl already." I laughed.

"Smiley." He nodded. "You called it on the nickname babe." He sat down on the bed and passed her to me.

"She's glaring, like you." I looked at her face, she liked like she was mimicking Happy's glare. "She's gorgeous. Look at all of this damn hair babe. Prepare for me to put bows and headbands on her."

"Bri." I looked and saw Kozik standing apprehensively at the door.

"Come in Herm the Worm. Come see what we made." I smiled.

"She's gorgeous." He looked down at Smiley. "What's her name?"

"Smiley." Happy rasped.

"Legally?" He shook his head and looked at me.

"No." I laughed. "Alessandria Nikolina Lowman."

"Thank God." He handed her back to Happy. "I thought you were really naming her Smiley or Harley."

"Last minute, we changed our minds." Happy said.

"What about this mean muggin guy?" He stood over our son before picking him up.

"His name is Aleric Isaiah Lowman." Happy said. "Ruler of All."

"He's got a mean face like you Bri." He looked at me then back at the sleeping bundle of blue.

"Look at you." Esai stepped in. "You look like a proud mama."

"I am." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Look at her. Chachi you and Hap made some gorgeous kids." He smiled down at Smiley who was trying to look around at all the men.

"Thanks man." Happy gave him a quick hug.

"You guys have like sixty people waiting to make their rounds." Esai laughed. "I had dibs because I'm basically your brother."

"Marcus and Diana here?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah, Dalia too." He smiled.

"Yay." I smiled. "I want them next."

"I'm stealing him." Kozik held up Aleric. "Me and the ruler are going to get along well."

"Aleric and Alessandria." I said. "They have to be a package deal."

"I can deal as long as Ale isn't a pain in the ass like her mom is." He looked at me and then to Happy.

"Ale?" Happy looked at his friend. "I think Aleric is the one that'll give you shit brother."

"Not my boy Ricky." He shook his head. "May have his mom's mean face but I think he'll be quiet like you."

"Ricky and Ale." I smiled. "They'll love their Uncle Koz."

"Good, I love them already." He smiled at me. "Lowman Twins."

"First set of twins this week." I nodded.

"How long you in here for?" He handed me another envelope.

"What's this?" I looked at it. "Two more days."

"It's from Jax." He said. "Sending his regards most likely."

"Could have sent them with Nik." I tore open the envelope. "Holy shit." I let the letter drop to the floor. "That is not from Jax."

"It says from Jax." Happy picked up the envelope.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But look what's inside the envelope."

He looked and crumpled the envelope in his hands. "I'm not leaving this room. Koz, I need you to get Aztecs or Mayans posted here at all times until we leave."

"What's wrong?" Kozik looked at us.

"I've been marked." He replied as he sat back down in his chair.

#

"What's wrong?" I looked at Happy who was expertly holding both sleeping babies. He wasn't talking but he was thinking loudly.

"Worried." He finally said on a sigh.

"About?" I swung my legs off the bed with a wince and looked at him.

"Protecting you three." He frowned. "I don't want your ass getting involved this time around Brianna. We got the kids now and I need you to worry about them and not me."

"Happy." I walked over and sat next to him. "This shit, we're in this together. I won't go all Rambo or whatever but I'm going to worry. My step dad marked you. You're on his hit list. We got to take him out before he touches you."

"Brianna." He said in a tone that he had only used one other time before with me. "Relax. I need you relaxed and thinking straight. Stay out of this shit if not for me but for the kids. Let me and the Sons handle this shit. Let the Aztecs and Mayans help. You just need to relax and be a mom. You're not a mob boss anymore baby."

"Alright." I resigned. "I won't get involved. I don't you involved either. The kids need their father. Need to know you, grow up with you. I will be pissed if you go get yourself killed."

"I ain't gonna die Brianna." His voice was deep and authoritative. "I love you. Go lay down."

"I love you too." I kissed him before standing up to get into bed. I knew no matter how much I pleaded with that man to stay out of the problem that he would be in the thick of it. I'd be damned if I sat back and didn't at least try to offer some form of help.

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

I let my head drop back onto the black leather table. The buzzing of the tattoo machine numbed my senses. It made the thoughts of Natalie putting the heat on me and my brothers retreat for the time being. No matter the shit that I went through with Natalie, one thing was for sure. Luna was my daughter and would always be my daughter.

"All done Juice." Rocky said as she wiped the excess ink off my wrist. "Looks good."

I examined the tattoo quickly. The script was gorgeous. Luna. She was marked on my wrist forever now. "Thanks." I let her wrap it up. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "This one is on the house. Since it's for your daughter and all."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, I got you next time you need something at the shop."

"Good lookin' out." She stood. "Later Juice."

"Yeah, Later." I dropped to the floor and headed out of the tattoo shop. I made the quick way to my bike. Lighting up before I pulled on my helmet and started up my precious Dyna. Who I now loved almost as much as I loved my girls.

I pulled out of my spot and made the quick journey home. It was a cool night out. I wondered if I would like it better of I lived outside of Charming. Oakland, maybe. Natalie had lived there. Now Happy and Kozik did. I was pretty sure Jax was out that way too. No club meetings had been called lately. It seemed like the drama died right with Bri and Nik's mom.

I parked in front of the house and jogged up the path. I let myself in and found Natalie on the sofa singing to Luna. Her voice was pretty and I couldn't help but smile but I also wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey babe." She smiled. "What happened to your wrist?"

"I got Luna's name tattooed on my wrist." I smiled at my daughter who was moving her little hands around.

Just as I sat down my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and frowned. "I gotta go." I stood. "Club shit."

"Now?" She looked at me.

"Yeah." I kissed her head. "I'll be home as soon as we're done there. I promise you that."

"Good." She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled before jogging back out of the door.

#

"We've got another Russian problem." Jax said as he twirled the gavel in his hands. "Ignoring the advice of a wise person, we didn't kill the person we should have killed first. Kukov has marked Hap."

All of us looked and started to murmur. "For death?" I asked.

"No." Tig smirked. "He marked him to be his little bitch."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You really think he'll kill Happy? He would have done it already. They've been stateside for weeks now. Why wait until Bri gave birth?"

"Who knows?" Jax shrugged.

I looked at him. Everything started clicking in my head. "Bri sent Natalie to Kukov with some type of envelope. Now she's been marked too. Bri has enforcers watching her though."

"How long you know about this?" He looked at me with a frown.

"Not long few days or week or whatever but before Bri went into labor." I shrugged. "I didn't think it had anything to do with the club since she hadn't involved any of us. Not even Happy seems to be involved."

"He is now." Bobby said. "Bri's still more trouble than she's worth."

"It has everything to do with us now." Jax slapped an envelope on the giant redwood table. "I've been marked."

"Because you're fuckin' Nik." I said. "Hap is marked because Bri, you because of Nik."

"We attack." He said. "Simple as that. We're going to need the Killer in on this, so someone call him and let him know what's going down."

"I will." Kozik said. "Heading that way anyways."

I knocked my fist against the table and nodded. This shit was bound to be explosive. I just hoped there wasn't going to be too many dead bodies on our part.

* * *

Yeah there will be a Christmas chapter soon.


	52. Chapter 52 Christmas Party Fluff

_Some drama free Christmas Fluff._

* * *

Bri POV

I let out a satisfied sigh when the decorators left my home. Christmas was now in full swing at the Hohrykova/Lowman residence. The tree was big and regal. Decorated in dark blues and silvers. The ornaments were a mix of everyones likes. Harleys for the guys and girly ornaments like hearts and Hello Kitty for us women. On top sat an angel. She looked out of place on the tree but I had to have her.

The baby monitor attached to my hip let me know the twins were starting to wake up. Smiley's wail drowning out Ricky's soft mews. I smiled to myself and headed to the kitchen to warm two bottles. They were no doubt in need for a feeding and a changing. I pulled open the fridge and grabbed two bottles and put them onto the bottle warmers that sat on the counter. I would have to thank Juice for them. They came in handy when I wasn't breastfeeding.

"Need help?" Monica stood in the kitchen doorway. Her hair on top of her head on a sloppy bun. She wore baggy basketball shorts and a tank top. She looked more like me everyday.

"Yeah." I smiled. "You want to help me feed them? I'll let you feed Smiley. The calm one."

"Yeah!" She jumped up and down. "You and Uncle Hap named them weird names."

"I know. Happy picked them both out though." I smiled. "Weird names for weird children."

"Who named me?" She blinked at me as I handed her a warm bottle.

"Your mom." I frowned. "She refused to give you a weird name. I said name her Natasha, but nah she said Monica."

We entered the room and Monica sat in Happy's rocker. The black chair with the airbrushed reaper looked out of place in the room but it was the only way he agreed to rock the babies. "I'm ready for Smiley."

I picked up the bundle of light green. Her eyes moving around the room as I placed her in Monica's arms. "Don't drop her, but if you do try to do it on the carpet."

She frowned. "I won't drop her. She's my sister! I love her."

"Aww." I smiled. "That's the truth." I picked up Ricky who was starting to wail like his little sister had been earlier. "No, no. I got your bottle."

I sat down in the chair and started to feed him. He was a greedy little guy. Always managing to drain his bottle. It was like he hadn't eaten two hours earlier.

"I love Christmas." Monica said. "I love the tree!"

"You think Uncle Hap and Koz will love it when they get back from their club?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"They will, we got Harleys all over the place and not too much glitter." She gave a single nod at the end of her statement.

"I'm excited for the party. Are you?" I looked down at my son. "Everyone is going to love you guys."

"Can they go outside?" She looked at me. "I want to show them our pond!"

"Nope, they're too young." I laughed. "Gotta wait a little longer."

The doorbells chimed and I frowned. I got up and gestured for Monica to stay where she was. I walked to the front door and checked the monitor. I rolled my eyes and pulled open the heavy door that Happy and Kozik had put in before I got home from the hospital.

"Hey Jax." I smiled. "What brings you all the way to Oakland?"

"Wanted to talk with you." He locked the door behind him. "You busy?"

"Just feeding the babies. I thought you had club business? Hap and Koz left to go to you." I sat on the sofa.

"We're all staking places out." He sat down. "What does it mean to be marked?"

I rolled my eyes. "You too?"

"Yeah." He nodded stiffly. "Handsome kid."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Being marked doesn't mean you'll die. It just means the mafia knows who you are and can grab, hurt, or kill you when they want. It never usually ends in death. I've been marked since I was nineteen."

"Alright." He stood.

"You coming tomorrow right?" I watched his movements.

"I don't think so." He shrugged. "The guys aren't accepting of the whole me and Nik thing."

I scoffed. "They are, they just finally can give their president a hard time and take advantage. You're in their club, just gotta take shit for a bit."

He smiled. "Then yeah I'll be there."

"Good. I'm crossing my fingers for an outlaw Christmas picture." I gave him a side hug. "Bye Jax."

"Later Bri." He smiled. "Bye little man."

I watched him leave and I armed the house once more before heading back to help Monica with the other baby. Maybe she'd wanna learn to change the dirty diapers for me.

#

"Bri." Happy rasped. "Our house can be seen from ten blocks down."

"Really?" I looked at him. "Christmas spirit and all that."

"Who did it?" He pulled me against him and brushed my hair out of my face. His dark eyes looking directly into my light eyes.

"I had a company do it. Did you love the tree?" I kissed his neck.

"Yeah I did." He smiled. "Sorry I left you all day with the babies."

"Monica helped." I smiled. Well she helped as much as an eight year old could help. When she was busy, I was stressing. Motherhood was proving to be as difficult as I thought it would be for me.

"You heading to bed soon?" He pulled off his shirt. "You look sleepy."

"I'm sleepy." I yawned. "Waiting until their next feeding is done."

"Bottles?" He asked as he pulled his boots then jeans off. Leaving him only in his boxers.

"Yes." I nodded. "Pumped earlier."

"Then I'll do it after my shower." He grabbed the monitor from the nightstand. "You sleep Bri, I got this."

"Alright. Wake me if you need help." I settled into the pillows. "I love you Killer."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead. "Don't stress, I can feed and change my own kids."

SOASOASOA

Kozik POV

I walked up the path to the house with Giselle. The house was decorated for Christmas which made me smile. The lights were white and blue. The club's color.

"Wow." G said. "Bri outdid herself. Look at this place."

"She did." I nodded as I let us inside. "You never told me why we couldn't go to your place."

"Neighbors are having a party. I can never sleep through them." She shrugged. "Holy Christmas."

"Look babe." I pointed at the tree. "Harleys!"

"She really went all out with this place babe." She smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded. "You think there's presents in these? Or are they those fake ones?" I lifted up a white package and shook it.

"Bri will kill you if she see's you messing with shit." Happy appeared in the arch. "Spent big bucks to get this place looking festive as fuck."

"Omg." G said. "Can I hold her Hap?"

"Sure." He handed Smiley over to her. Her head adorned with a bow. "She's grumpy tonight. Won't go to sleep yet."

"She's gorgeous. Look at these dark eyes." She sat on the sofa with the baby. "She's gorgeous but I do not want one."

"Neither did we but we got two." He rasped.

"Where's your shirt?" I smacked him on the back.

"Couldn't put one on. They were hungry and I had to quiet them down. Bri is asleep and Moni too." He sighed. "Bri is already worn the fuck out."

"I bet." I said. "You think this party will go ok? Won't freak ma out?"

He frowned. "It'll be fine. As long as G and Nik stay separate."

"I won't go near her." G said. "I don't want to argue or fight anymore."

"Nah, we're still putting you two in the ring." He laughed. "To end it once and for all."

She looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He held his arms out for the sleeping baby. "Get ready for fight night."

"Alright. Night Hap." She forced a smile.

"Night G, night Koz." He waved an arm.

"He's scary." She whispered. "He looks like he wants to kill me."

I laughed. "That's his natural look. He looks like he wants to kill everyone."

"Can we go to bed?" She looked at me as I placed the presents back down under the tree.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Let me bring the dogs in first." I walked to the back door and called for the dogs. Tacoma came bounding towards me first. Her tail wagging like crazy. Tosca came in slowly her tail wagging as she circled me.

"Tacoma is massive." G said.

"Yeah." I shook my head. "Thinking she's a werewolf or some shit. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is bound to be eventful."

I grabbed her hand and led her too the room. Cutting on the lights I watched as she looked around. "This is nicer then I remember it to be."

"Yeah." I rubbed my head. "That was the old room you're thinking of."

"Oh yeah." She smirked and quickly got undressed and slid into bed. I followed suit and turned off the main lights before climbing into bed with her. "You think Bri will really kill Natalie?"

"If she's smart she will." I rubbed her back. "Don't worry about what Bri does, she's a big girl, she knows what to do and all that."

"You're right." She yawned. "Goodnight babe."

"Night babe." I settled in and turned off the small bedside lamp. I closed my eyes and wondered just how shit would play out at the party tomorrow.

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

I rolled out of bed at the sound of Bri singing some stupid song to the twins in Russian. Her voice was soft and smooth and the babies seemed to be enjoying it because they weren't crying. I pulled on sweats and a shirt and walked out and to the nursery.

"Morning." I rubbed Bri's lower back. "You been up long?"

"Nope." She smiled at me. "They slept better last night. I should always let you feed them last."

I rubbed her sides. "I can't wait until we can have sex again."

"Me either. I'm so sexually frustrated." She shook her hair. "I think this is the longest we've gone without."

"Yup." I nodded.

"Thanks for not getting it in anywhere else." She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "Means a lot."

"You know I love you. I ain't bout to fuck it up. Plus you blow me when you can. I can't complain." I laughed.

"True." She smirked. "Food, booze, and photographers should be arriving soon. Then we party."

"I don't know why you're taking this shit on." I looked at her. Taking the time to breathe in her scent. She no longer smelled like she did when we met. Now she smelled like bubblegum and flowers. A weird mix but it seemed to work for her.

"Because of Monica." She said. "I want her to know she has a family. I want her to know that even though we all yell and fight we still love each other at the end of the day. These big bad guys are her family now."

"I think she sees them as a buffet. Next she'll be crushing on Jax." I shook my head.

"Then her and Nik have to work that shit out." She laughed. "Babe, I know you don't really do big holidays, neither do I but now we got kids and they'll want Christmas."

"I don't gotta buy everyone presents?" I looked at her. "Your ring broke the bank."

"No, just Monica." She smiled. "And Ma and auntie."

"I can do that." I nodded. "You good right now? Any pain?"

"I got a pain in my neck. She's about four feet tall. Pretty curly hair." She laughed. "But no, I don't have pain in my coochie."

"The doctor swore you would." I shook my head.

"I want my old body back." She sighed. "Being fat is weird."

"You're almost the proper weight for your height now." I blinked at her.

"I'm like a hundred and fifty." She wrinkled up her nose.

"You look perfect. Just tighten your tummy and you'll be good. I may cry if you lose your jello jiggle." I smacked her ass.

"The jiggle." She sighed. "The jiggle needs to tighten up a bit."

"Whatever makes you happy baby." I looked at my kids. "You think their names are weird?"

"I think they're unexpected. They were Isaiah and Harley for awhile." She touched Smiley. "Even in her sleep she looks like she's plotting to kill."

"That's my girl." I smiled proudly. "My little killer."

"Let's get showered and dressed. We got like thirty minutes until they're crying again." She walked out of the room.

#

"Happy!" Ma trilled. "What a gorgeous home."

"Thanks." I hugged her. "The twins are in their room."

"My grandkids. I got them presents." She handed me a bag of wrapped presents. "Stick them under the tree and then take me to those babies."

"Where's your sister?" I looked at her. "She ditch us for her boyfriend again?"

"Yup!" She straightened out the presents. "She sent her love."

"Alright. Let's get you to the babies." I looped my arm through hers.

"Look at this place! It's like the houses in the movies." She poked her head into the kitchen. "She cook for you?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Ma you know Bri, she's a regular housewife."

"Making sure, I'll cook for you if I have to." She smiled as we walked into the nursery. "My babies!"

I watched her look into the crib that Bri had put both babies in for their nap. I moved closer and frowned. Bri had them dressed up. Aleric looked good in his suit and Smiley looked gorgeous and her dress.

"Look at them Hap." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I finally got grandchildren."

"That's Aleric and Alessandria." I smiled. "Ricky and Smiley."

"Oh thank God you didn't name her Harley." She smacked me. "I like those names. They're interesting."

"Hey, hey, hey." Monica poked her head in. "Uncle Hap, Auntie Bri said that the family is starting to arrive so make sure the door is unlocked."

"Who's she?" Ma asked as she looked at Monica.

"I'm Monica Hohrykova! Professional crafter and glitter enthusiast." Monica smiled. "Bri is my Auntie!"

"She's staying with us until I get tired of her." I laughed. "I'll be right back though. Don't annoy my ma. You think I'm mean, wait until you make her mad."

"Uncle Hap, I'm not going to make her mad. I promise!" She hugged my legs. "Oh look! Smiley has tights on like mine!"

"You're adorable." Ma said.

"You are too." She rocked her shoulders back and forth.

I rolled my eyes and jogged quickly to open the door. The family members all knew the code to the alarm so I just had to unlock the door so they could come on. On the way I got my picture taken and scowled.

"Hap!" Nik wrapped me into a hug. "Merry Ho Ho."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Hey man." He wiggled a bottle of Jack. "For the man of the house."

"Thanks." I took the bottle. "Make yourselves at home. You are the first here."

"Yo! Babe." Nik called. "Come check out this tree!"

"Better go before she yells louder." He laughed and walked past me.

"Hap!" The door opened and Lo sauntered in. "Merry Ho Ho." She laughed. "Is Nik here?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "In the living room with Jax."

"What's up?" The door opened again. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey Esai." I stepped back. "You guys are all on time."

"For once." He laughed. "This is my lady Belkys." The woman at his side smiled at me.

"Follow the voices to the living room." I rolled my eyes and walked away before I could be caught I'm more greetings. I loved the family but I just wanted away from the holiday cheer. My mind was on one thing and one thing alone. Killing Kukov.

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"This tree is dope." I ran my fingers over the blue tinsel. "Isn't this your club color?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "It is. Look at the Harleys though." He plucked one off. "Almost looks like my Dyna."

"Hey love birds." Lo wrapped her arms around me. "Merry Ho Ho."

"Merry Ho Ho." I repeated. "Where's our third Ho?"

"Merry Ho Ho Ho." Les came into the room. "This place is dope as fuck. The lights on the front make it look like it's snowing."

"Jax, that's Les." I pointed at the blonde.

"I remember her. Tara said we fucked." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She nodded. "That didn't work out well did it?"

"Look at this." Bri said. "My family."

"All hail the queen!" Esai shouted.

"Oh you're too kind." She hugged him. "Food is in the kitchen if you guys are hungry. Ignore the photographers."

"Where are the babies?" I asked. "I need to love on them."

"In the nursery with Hap's ma." She smiled. "Monica is in there too."

"I'll get food first. I didn't think everyone would show up." I laughed. "Where's Juice and his daughter?"

"Oh." She shrugged. "There they are."

I glared at Natalie as she walked in next to Juice who was pushing Luna in a pink stroller. "Look at her. The nerve."

"Don't kill her." She hissed. "That's my job."

"Should have done it already." I hissed right back.

"I need her, to lead me to a Kukov safe house." She shrugged. "That's where I cut Bushy off."

"Smile." I gritted as the photographer snapped a picture. "I want a copy of that."

"Of course." She laughed. "Don't be tense. It's a holiday party. Eat, drink, and be merry."

"I will." I smiled.

"Wait until you guys see the surprise I have in store." She waved and walked off. "You're going to freak!"

"I bet." I followed her out to the kitchen to grab a beer for Jax and a soda for me. "You outdid yourself."

"I know." She shrugged. "Go mingle. I'm going to find my Grinch."

#

Someone had indeed spiked the egg nog. There was a house full of adults and we were all in a heated game of drunken Simon says. Christmas music filled the background as Happy's Mom expertly called out demands.

"Simon says touch your nose." She laughed. "Jump up and down!"

Natalie jumped when no one else did.

"You're out!" She smiled. "Go join Hap and Bri."

"Damn." Natalie muttered. "I wanted that prize."

"Simon says follow Monica out to the back yard." She said.

We all looked at each other and followed her out.

"Omg!" Monica yelled. "It's snowing! Look at it!"

"Holy shit." I scoffed. "It is snowing. I'm making a snow angel." I pushed through Kozik and Tig who had tagged along with him and Giselle.

"This is perfect." Bri followed me to lay in the snow. "I knew you guys would love it."

"It's real." I sighed. "Wet and everything, omg." I rolled a snowball and tossed it at Jax. It hit him and the back and he ran towards me.

"You're gonna get it darlin'." He picked up snow and chucked it at me but hit Bri instead.

"Ha! Missed me sucker!" I yelled and sprinted off to hide behind the decorations.

"Nik!" He yelled out. "Can't hide forever babe."

"Can too." I jumped on his back and we fell to the snow in a fit of giggles. "Can you believe she did this?"

"My boys would have loved this." He mused as we sat up.

"I bet. You can always bag up some and take to them." I smiled. "It'll be cool I think. I don't know."

"She always this over the top?" He waved an arm around.

"Never. Most over the top thing she does is buy a car." I laughed. "This was a special treat. To remind us to be a family, to take a break from the outlaw life. She did good, look at all of us. Rolling around in this snow and playing games. No arguments. Shit, even Happy is enjoying it."

"Yeah. Sometimes we need to take a break from it all. Usually we have dinner at my mom's." He sighed. "I wish I could bring you to that."

"Don't even stress it. I'm not club family yet." I laughed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Yeah." He stood. "Gotta beat Koz and Giselle."

"Oh hell yeah." I hopped up. "Those blondes are going down! Omg Bri! I'm Elsa and you're Anna!"

"Then get it ice queen!" She yelled at me. "I gotta get inside to check on the babies."

"Olaf." I nodded. "We're building Olaf, you've seen frozen right?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Sounds like a girly movie."

"It is." I laughed. "But it's a Disney movie so it's cool."

SOASOASOA

Juice POV

The last time I spent Christmas with Bri was when we were seventeen. It was extravagant and I had to wear a suit but this party seemed to top that. We were having fun and being carefree. The drinks, food, games and snow. The snow, that reminded me of home. It was cold and slushy.

"Lu." I held her close to me. "Look at what the intense Lowmans did. Made a winter wonderland in Oakland. This is magical." She cooed and looked around. "Everyone is having fun."

"Look at this shit." Tig appeared. "Fucking awesome. Look at that dog! Look at it!"

"That's Bri's dog Tacoma." I smiled. "Who invited you?"

"Kozik." He shrugged. "Glad I didn't skip out on it. Food, booze, and snow."

"No Christmas pussy?" I asked.

"Later." He kissed the top of my head. "You think that dog could pull me on that sled?"

"Yes." I laughed. "She's a sledding dog, I think. Huskies are made to do that I think."

He walked off without another word. His whistle piercing through the air as Tacoma went running towards him. Her tail wagging rapidly.

"Lu, Uncle Tig is crazy." I said. "Hey baby."

"That shit is cold." Natalie rubbed up against me. "My shoulders are starting to hurt."

"We can leave." I said.

"Nah." She smiled. "I'll hold her, you go play in the snow."

"Thanks." I handed her Luna. "I won't take forever."

"Take however long you want to." She smiled. "I'm going inside to feed her."

I ran over to Kozik and Tig who had set up a sled dog race. Tosca versus Tacoma. I smiled and watched as the dogs try to pull both large men on the plastic sleds. Tacoma was admittedly stronger than Tosca.

"Bullshit." Kozik laughed as he fell backwards into the snow. "Bri's dog is not stronger than mine!"

"She is!" Tig laughed. "Give it up brother, you lost."

"You want to try?" Kozik asked me.

"Nope." I laughed. "I want to watch."

"This Christmas shits on Gemma's Christmas dinner parties." He said. "Gemma never made it snow."

"I want this dog." Tig came back over carrying Tacoma in his arms like she was a baby. "She's fond of me."

"Bri would kill you if you take her dog." I laughed. "That's her first kid."

"Tacoma is mine." Kozik said. "I stole her from Bri."

"You owe me." Tig set Tacoma down. "She's coming with me."

"Present time!" Nik yelled.

We all reluctantly filed in the house. Careful to stay on the plastic runner that I hadn't realized was there earlier. We all sat on the sofas.

"This party has been fun." Bri smiled, she held her daughter in her arms. "I have presents for you all, so find the box with your name on it and open it now or later. Just don't regift, because I'll know."

I waited and grabbed my present and Natalie's last. I sat with her and Luna on the corner and tore open the paper. I lifted off the top and looked inside. It was a ring. A gorgeous ring with a weird crest on it that I hadn't seen before. I looked around and the other guys had the same except for Tig who had gotten a throw away gift that Bri must had scraped together last minute.

"It's our family crest." Bri smiled. "Wear it proudly."

"Merry Christmas." Nik hugged her and Smiley.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Bri laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I got mommy things to handle. Feel free to stay, leave, take leftover liquor because I don't need it and Happy hates vodka."

Everyone gave her hugs and kisses. "This is the best Christmas party ever." Natalie said to her.

"Yeah." Bri nodded. "Best party ever. Night guys."


	53. Chapter 53 Killing Kukov

_the pace in this chapter is sort of different from others. Enjoy it nonetheless_

* * *

Happy POV

Against my better judgment I stood united with my brothers. We were on a mission to hunt the hunter who had marked both Jax and myself. My heart slowed as the thought of walking out of the house earlier. Bri sitting on the floor watching the twins rock back and forth in their matching swings. I had to get back to her. Had to complete this one last kill for my club I had dedicated more than half of my life to.

It was the usual gang. Jax, Tig, Bobby, Juice, Chibs, Montez, Quinn, Kozik, Rat, and myself. The good ol' boys going against a Russian powerhouse. What we lacked in numbers we made up for in heart and determination. Plus we had one unique factor. Natalie got herself and Luna snatched. The microchip Juice had put into Luna's bracelet out of protective paranoia had lead us to a house in the worst part of San Jose.

There we hid. Waiting for Kukov to arrive. I knew from talking to Bri, he did all his kills himself. So if he wanted Natalie dead, he was bound to show up and spill blood.

"He drives a Bentley." Juice said. "Always, no matter what he does. He's always in it."

I nodded slightly. The guilt from leaving my woman alone with twins was picking up. Tightening around my ribcage and threatening to crush me. "You get in and grab your girls and split." I patted him on the back. The least I could do was save one family. If I got killed in here tonight, I'd at least want Juice or Kozik around to look out for my family.

"Alright." He slapped my back. "We got this Happy. One last rodeo and we're good to go."

I swallowed hard and watched as a Bentley pulled up in front of the house slowly. Two guys got out of the backseat, and Kukov got out of the driver's side. I watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He reminded me of August Marks, in a suit no matter what the job was. I didn't wear a suit but I had my leather and my boots. They were my outlaw suit.

"Move!" Jax yelled and we all ran towards our designated areas.

I flanked the side and came up behind Kukov. Grabbing him around the neck I walked him into the house while the guys came through the back door, guns pointed at the two men who had entered just before Kukov. "On your knees." I said through my mask. "Now!"

He dropped to his knees as gun shots rang. The two men now laid on the floor in a puddle of almost black colored blood.

"If you're killing me, I at least want to know who's doing it." Kukov hissed at me.

I pulled the mask over my face. "You've met your maker." I glared at him.

"So this is it?" He looked around. "Katarzyna can't even handle her own shit. I'm disappointed. She showed so much more promise than this."

"She didn't send us." Jax said. "We came on our own."

"Is that what you think?" He scoffed. "Dumber than a box of rocks you men are. Katarzyna sent you here, she knew that if you were marked you'd come after me. Keeping the blood off her hands. That girl is more devious than you know."

"I found them!" Juice yelled as he came out of the room holding his girls who were both in different stages of crying.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "Take them home."

"Bye Natalie." Kukov blew a kiss in her direction.

Natalie shot a terrified look at me before looking at the man on his knees. She didn't die physically but I knew she was dead inside.

"Hold him down." I let go and grabbed a saw out of the bag I had on my back. "Let's see you get out of this."

"You think you can get away with this?" He looked up at me. "If I die, you will all die too."

"I'll risk it." I shrugged and placed the saw to his neck. "Bullet or knife I asked him?"

"Knife." He smiled.

I pressed the saw expertly to his neck and moved it back and forth slowly, with each movement it went deeper. Blood spraying from the wound before coming a slow trickle. He smiled as his life drained from his body.

A warm fuzzy feeling swooped over me when his neck cracked and splintered under the blade of the saw. My brothers cringed at the sight. They never could stomach my ways of torture. That was why I was the killer. The Unholy One. I was everything they were not. In this moment I had remembered why I never wanted a wife or kids. The feelings I had felt earlier almost prevented me from the task at hand.

"Hap." Chibs patted my chest. "We got to go. I hear sirens."

I dropped the saw and looked at the bloody mess I was. I could feel myself smiling as I backed away from the scene. His head wasn't completely severed but it would make a good impact on whoever found him like this.

"We did it brothers." Jax said. "We're free from the Russians."

I just smirked and nodded. "I gotta get home."

"We'll give you a lift." He said. "You did good in there. I honestly thought being a dad would have changed you from a Killer to a man with a conscience."

I shook my head. "Killer for life."

I staggered into the house. My boots in my hands as I headed through the house and out into the backyard to hose myself down. For the first time in a long time I came home bloody and satisfied. I rinsed my boots off and dropped them on the bench just inside of the door and went to the room I shared with Bri to shower.

I turned the water on and dropped the clothes I had on to the floor. I'd drop them in the wash before I went to bed. I let the water rinse off the blood that had seeped through my layers. I watched the water turn red, then streak before going completely clear again. I washed and rinsed quickly before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I dropped my clothes and a load of Bri's things in the washer and started it.

Tacoma was watching my every move now. Her eyes big and prying. I shooed her away as I pulled on a pair of boxers and looked down at Bri. She was on her stomach sleeping. Her hands tucked under her pillows, her face turned towards the door. Her hair was long, longer then I had ever seen it. Lighter at the top and darker towards the ends. She was wearing a hoody and I hoped she hadn't climbed into bed fully dressed. That seemed to be the occurrence these days. I yanked the blankets back and saw she was wearing only red panties.

"Love you." I whispered as I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over us.

#

The room was fully lit when I woke up. I searched the bed for Bri but the spot she was in when I got home was cold. Letting me know she had been gone for awhile. I groaned and looked at the clock. It was lunch time. I don't even remember the last time I slept this good or this late.

I slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and trudged out of the room. I heard laughing and whining. I found Bri on all fours on the carpet of the family room and smiled to myself. Both babies were in their swings looking at her.

"Hi my babies." She cooed. "You two are my favorite babies ever."

"Brianna." I rasped as I sat down on the sofa to watch the scene unfold.

"Hey sleepy head." She smiled at me. "You sleep well? You were snoring, sounded like a chainsaw."

"That explains why my throat is killing me." I rubbed at my neck and instantly was taken back to the night before. To the bloody scene and the pure enjoyment I had gotten out of it.

"Your daddy. He is handsome." She smiled at the kids. "Can you believe we made these kids?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Best two mistakes we ever made together."

"Tell me about it." She laughed. "Rick and Smiley."

"The Lowman Twins." I mused. "My very own assassins in the making."

"I don't know about that shit." She stood and sat on my lap. "I love you Happy."

"I love you too." I kissed her lips softly. "Don't ever forget it."

"They found Kukov dead." She sighed.

"He's dead. That's good." I smirked against her neck. She smelled like a cream soda.

"Yeah." She smiled. "He has an heir though. A son."

"So? His son steps up?" I asked her. "Talk to me Brianna." I started to press her as the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it!" I heard Monica call out.

"His son is a formidable enemy. You think Jax is bad, you should meet baby Kukov." She frowned and slipped off my lap as Smiley started to cry. "Is my gorgeous princess hungry?"

"Hey." Juice stood at the doorway of the room. "Can we talk Hap?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Pushing myself off of the sofa. Bri, I'll be right back."

"Alright." She shrugged. "Take your time, I gotta feed the twins anyways."

I nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Out front."

Juice and I walked outside and I was hit with the cold of the December midday. I rubbed my hands together and looked over at Juice.

"We got a problem." He said. "Natalie, she was assaulted. She said we missed a guy. I tried to get back to you guys but when I passed, there were fucking police everywhere."

I felt myself go stiff. "What? That's fuckin' bad." I rubbed my head. "Did you tell Jax?"

"Yeah, he's freaking out. Thinks blowback will be bad depending on who the guy talks to. Hope he talks to police and not the Russians." He shook his head. "I gotta go, I promised I wouldn't leave Natalie too long. She's not in the right mind to deal with Luna."

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded. "Go protect your daughter."

I watched him ride off before going back inside. If Bri found out that the blood of Kukov was on my hands she'd be pissed off. Hell she might even throw shit at me. If I got hauled in for this though, she would no doubt pack up and leave. My mind went back to the talk in the car about jail time. Protect me and the kids and we're good. You protect the club, I won't be around when you get out of jail.

"Uncle Hap!" Monica looked at me. "I got you a Christmas present."

"Oh yeah?" I looked at her. "I can't open it now."

"Yeah you can!" She jumped up and down. "I want you to! Come on Hap!"

I took the black wrapped present from her and turned it over in my hands before tearing the paper off. I looked at the black box, Hap was scribbled on it in her eight year old writing. I opened it and a smiley face ring shined up at me. It wasn't similar to the girly one I had given to Bri. This looked like the big bulky rings I wore everyday. "Thanks Monica." I smirked at her.

"It matches your tattoos!" She poked me in the abdomen.

"I love it." I smiled at her as I slipped it onto my finger. Relishing the feel of it. I knew Bri had to have a hand in it.

"Auntie Nik helped me with it." She grabbed my hand and looked at it. "Fits really good."

"Auntie Nik?" I looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Helped me get it while you and Bri were in the hospital with the twins."

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

"Hey." I looked up at Happy as he came back in the room. Monica holding his hand. She no doubt gave him his present early. He was smiling, something was off though. I could feel it. Sense it. I knew that man well. I knew he was keeping something from me. I just couldn't stomach the thought that he stepped into Russian business.

"Bri." He sat on the floor next to me and looked at the babies. "Mom is a good look on you."

"Speaking of mom." I smiled at him. "Ma is coming tomorrow again to visit with her little monsters."

"Oh yeah?" He rasped. His voice more raspier than it normally was.

"You killed someone." I blurted and he made no move or anything to deny it. "You guys did it?"

"Brianna." His voice was low. He was issuing a warning. Letting me know he would tell me details later but not around the babies. Which was stupid because they were too young to know or understand a damn thing. "Later."

I nodded. "Yeah." I kissed him quickly. Savoring the feel of his lips against mine before he deepened the kiss. "Later."

"Love you." He laid back on the fur rug and smiled at me.

"Love you too." I ran the engagement ring back and forth on the chain on my neck. "You good Hap? With this? All of this?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm good with everything we got going for us Bri. Don't ever question that alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I won't question it."

"You good with it?" He rubbed my back. "Me and all of this club shit?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I got some of the best friends and a family out of all that club shit. Let's drop this talk. I feel like we're talking like we're about to break up."

He laughed. "Never that."

"Good." I chuckled. "What would I do without you? What would we all do without you around?"

"Get in trouble and do dumb shit." He said.

"You are the levelheaded one out of all of us." I rubbed his chest.

"That's true." He smiled.

"I know it is baby." I stood up and grabbed my phone from the mantel. "I gotta make a few work calls."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I can't believe we're engaged."

"Me either." I shook my head, my hair falling loose from it's perch on my head. "You watch them. I need to get a quick shower in before they need to be fed once again."

"Human cow." He smacked my thigh as I walked past him.

"Moo." I laughed. "Don't fall asleep on them Happy. I got the monitor on me."

"I got this shit Brianna." I could hear his eyes rolling as I walked away.

#

"Look at my boys." I cooed as I watched Happy rock Aleric back and forth in the rocking chair. "Looking handsome and mean as fuck."

"She's the easy one." He gruffed and pointed to Smiley who was fast asleep

"I thought boys would be easier but all he wants to do is look around and make noises."

"That's my sweet boy." I smiled. "He gets it from his mama."

"Ain't that fuckin' true." He shook his head. "You get your nap you needed baby?"

"Yeah." I sat on the shaggy white carpet that seemed out of place in a children's nursery. "Thanks."

"Welcome. You get the calls done?" He stood up and placed Aleric into his crib.

"Yeah." I smiled. "They're taken care of. Got that maternity leave situated. I don't think I'll be working for a few years though. Which sucks, because I'll be out of practice."

"I think you should work. We'll just have to do daycare after all." He smirked. "Do a nose job a day."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna leave my babies. It's hard work but I love them." I smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and pulled me close. "You look good with this long hair."

"I plan to keep it. Soon as we're cleared to fuck. You're pulling it." He smirked at me. His hands landing on my hips.

"I can pull it now." He tangled his fingers in my wild locks and tugged on it slightly as the doorbell chimed.

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

"Lovebirds." I trilled as I walked into the nursery and found Happy and Bri hugging each other a little too tightly for my comfort level.

"What's up?" Bri looked at me.

"Can I talk to you in private? It's some serious shit." I looked at her and then chanced a glance at Happy. "Please?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Alright, let's go out to the pond Nik. Happy I'll be right back."

He nodded at her and let her go reluctantly. Like he knew I was going to tell her something I shouldn't even know. We stepped into the backyard and headed down the trail that lead to the pond. "Jax came over to my place last night. Bloody and tired."

She blinked at me. "Happy and them killed Kukov." She deadpanned as she tossed a rock into the pond and watched the ripple effect.

"Yeah. I figured as much." I sighed. "They don't listen. Jax was marked though so he did what he felt was right. I don't get why Happy went."

"To stand with his brothers. That club is important to him. Besides all that shit that happened and the fighting and his request to go nomad, he's loyal to his brothers. I don't know why on the account your boyfriend has gotten him in trouble in the past." She crossed her arms. "I'm just happy it's over with. No more Russian problems for them or whatever."

"You hear what he did to Natalie?" I blinked at her.

"What?" She looked at me. "Did he kill her?"

"Might as well have. He had her beat, to see if she'd give up the source of the envelope. Don't know if she caved or not but still." I rubbed my eyes. "That's brutal."

"We have consciences now?" She pulled her legs onto the bench. "I think we have a bigger problem ahead of us. They may be clear of Russian blowback, but we my dear, we're in the fucking crosshairs."

"Natalie." I said. "What do we do about her?"

"I'll handle her." She stood. "Don't even worry. Her blood will be on my hands and not anyone else's."

"Good." I stood. "You're really bad at this whole violent shit."

"I feel bad. It's like she was a dog, I took her in, clean and fed her ass. She bit me and I locked her in a kennel for awhile. Let her out and now she's still faithful even though I treated her like shit for biting me. I could have handled shit different." She braided her hair to the right side and twisted it around her fingers.

"How's motherhood?" I held open the back door for her.

"Shitty." She shrugged. "Love the kids, hate the work. I got a kid on each boob every two hours or so, if I don't breastfeed, I have to pump which is terrible."

"Human cow." I laughed.

"That's what Happy says." She smiled. "Look at that sight. The killer holding two babies."

"Yeah." I smiled. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"They're growing on me." He looked at me and smiled.

"Who cries more?" I looked at my niece and nephew.

"Your nephew." He said. "Cries like Bri, ugly face and all."

I laughed. "Her crying face is pretty ugly huh."

"Rude." She bumped against me.

"Monica here?" I asked.

"Her ass is in timeout." He rasped. "She didn't wanna fuckin' listen when I told her not to play in the basement."

"Why can't she play in the basement?" I looked at him.

"Because that's my space." He spoke. "I don't want glitter in my gym."

"It all goes back to the glitter." I laughed.

"Hate the shit." He shook his head. "Don't think about going in there to see her. She doesn't get visitors. She's got to learn to listen to me."

"I got it." I smiled. "No talking to her until she's out of trouble. Bri, you know that thing I was telling you about?"

"Yeah." She looked at me.

"Look at this shit." I passed her my phone and her mouth dropped open.

"Well fuck me." She passed me the phone back. "I didn't see that shit coming at all."

"What?" Happy looked at us.

"You know that bushy brow guy that I had watching Natalie?" She asked him and he nodded a slow unsure yes. "He was compromised the whole fucking time. Fuckin' traitorous bastard."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Push the two idiots together." She shrugged. "Set it up Nik."

"Oh I will." I smirked. "Let's kill Natalie once and for all."

"Let the games begin." She smiled.

"Brianna." Happy said. "Don't go doing dumb shit."

"I'm not going to." She said.

"I am." I nodded and smiled.


	54. Chapter 54 Blowback

Juice POV

"We're fucked." Jax said. "We gotta know who the guy was we left behind."

"How did we not clear the rooms?" Happy asked. "The one fucking time we don't clear the rooms properly."

"We were caught up." I said. "Too much adrenaline, not enough fuckin' commonsense."

"Jesus." Chibs said. "What do we do?"

"Ask Natalie some questions. Get it out of her." Jax said. "She has to know what the guy looks like."

"I'll ask, she got beat pretty badly." I said. "She doesn't really care to talk about it."

"I don't care, we can't afford a murder to blowback on the club." He looked at me.

"It's on my hands pres." Happy said. "If anything I'll go down and I ain't taking you guys with me."

"You just had kids." I said. "Bri would die if you got locked up for life."

"I know." He said. "I ain't gonna take you guys down with me though, you may have been there but I did it."

"That's last resort Hap." Tig said. "You won't go down buddy."

"This is bullshit." Kozik said. "I can't let you go down and leave Bri with two kids."

"You guys shut up." I said. "We don't even know if the guy went to the mafia or the police. We gotta fuckin' look for him. I'll talk to Natalie, see if that gets me anywhere."

"We can't afford this blowback." Bobby said. "We can't."

"You don't think I know that?" Jax looked at him. "We should have double checked every goddamn room and closet but we didn't."

"We were set on one guy and one guy only. To kill Kukov and for Juice to get his family out of there." Tig said. "We did both, but fucked up in the process."

"We fix this." Jax smacked the table. "Divide and conquer."

"Fuck." Happy smacked the table and stood. He stormed out of the chapel and left a trail of turned over stools and tables as he left the clubhouse.

"Koz." Tig said. "Go talk him down."

"I will." He stood and followed the killer outside the clubhouse.

I looked at my brothers before standing up and leaving chapel. I picked up a few over turned stools as I made my way slowly outside. I found Happy and Kozik talking by the bikes.

"Hey." I said. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Happy said. "I never thought my shit would catch up to me like this."

"Yeah." I shook my head. "We gotta make this shit right. Maybe take it to Bri?"

"No." He shook his head. "We can't tell her this shit. She'd leave me and take the twins with her."

"Would she?" Kozik asked.

"Yeah, we had this conversation. She said if I ever went down for club shit for following after Jax, she wouldn't be around if I got out." He crossed his arms. "Karma is fuckin' with me hard right now."

"Shit." I frowned. "We really got to do this and get it right."

"Yeah." He nodded. "If I do go down and you guys stay out, I need you to look after Bri and the kids. Even if she shuts you guys out. Just look out for her the beat you can."

"I will." I nodded. "You're not leaving though."

"Hope not." He smirked.

#

"Natalie." I spoke. "You come talk to me babe."

"Alright." She nodded. "What's up?"

"You know the guy who didn't get killed that night?" I bit my lip as I waited for her to answer the question.

"I've seen him before." She shook her head. "At Kukov's mansion when I dropped the envelope. He let me inside the house."

"So he was Kukov's guy?" I blinked down at her.

"Yeah babe." She smiled. "I don't know his name. I just know he was the one who let me in."

"Thanks." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"We're worried that he's gonna talk to the police and get the club all on trouble. Happy is worried because he doesn't want to go away for life." I rubbed my head. "Blowback sucks so bad."

"That'll kill Bri." She said. "Him getting locked up."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "I hope he does get locked up and Bri is fucking miserable. Bitch doesn't deserve happiness anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I'm heading back out."

"Whatever. Leave me and Luna." She crossed her arms. "My cousin is coming over to help me out."

"Good. I'm just trying to keep myself out of jail, so I can be here for you two. I'm sorry Nat." I hugged her. "I love you and I'll be back soon."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Be safe."

"Yeah, I will be safe." I nodded. "Kiss Lu for me babe."

"Of course." She ran a hand through her blonde hair and smiled at me.

SOASOASOA

Natalie POV

"Can you watch Lu for me?" I asked my cousin Kelly.

"Yeah." She smiled as she tickled Luna's tummy.

"I gotta run out and get a few things." I grabbed my keys and purse. "You want anything from the store?"

"Sour skittles." She spoke softly. "And a rootbeer."

"I can do that." I opened the door. "You call me if anything happens, don't let anyone but Juice in."

"I got it." She waved me off.

I walked briskly to my car and got in. I started it up and pulled out my phone and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times before the person answered it. "It's Natalie, I have information you're going to want to know."

#

"You sure that's what you heard?" He looked at me.

"I didn't hear it." I shook my head. "I saw it with my own two eyes. You see my face? I was there in that house."

"You didn't call this in sooner?" He looked at me.

"I was afraid to." I sighed. "I didn't want to get hurt."

"We'll have you write out your statement and sign it." He looked at me and smiled. "You good with that?"

"Yes I am." I smiled. "Me and my daughter will be safe right?"

"Yes. I promise you two will be safe from anything that could possibly happen." He handed me a pen and paper.

I quickly wrote out and signed my statement. Knowing I couldn't take anything back now that it was out of my hands. I told him the story, I left out a few people but it was what happened. Happy had killed Kukov and he had acted alone on that. This guy had promised to keep me away from any revenge from Bri. It seemed simple enough.

I left the meeting with my head held high. A smile on my brusied face as I crossed the street and went into the store. I grabbed a cart and quickly gathered formula, diapers, and the snacks for Kelly.

I paid for the items and walked back to the car. Tucked under the wipers was a black envelope. I pulled it free with trembling fingers. Ripping the envelope open I pulled out a note card. I recognized the writing instantly. It was Nik's writing. The note card just said 'cop caller'.

I got in my car and looked around. How did she know? How could Nik have possibly known. I looked behind me and there was a white SUV parked in the lot across from me. A blonde standing in front of it. I just hoped that I would still have protection for myself and Luna.

SOASOASOA

Nik POV

I never seen someone speed away so fast. It was as if Natalie had just seen a ghost.

"Bitch." I hissed as I climbed I to my SUV. "Bri better kill this slut."

I pulled out of the lot and headed towards Bri's house. She had to know and I had to tell her in person what Natalie had done. I sped the whole way there, cutting the travel time almost in half as I sped through the streets of Oakland. I screeched to a halt in front of her house just as Happy was climbing off his bike.

"Fuck." I got out the car and ran past him. Using the key Bri had given me o let myself in. "Bri!" I yelled.

"Kitchen!" She yelled back. Of course I rolled my eyes.

"Natalie went to the cops." I whispered into her ear. "I think she's trying to take you down."

"Fuck." She hissed as Happy came into the kitchen.

"Nik, I think you gave me whiplash." He smirked at us.

"Sorry!" I smiled. "Had to ask Bri for some girly things. Bri I'll be back."

"Alright." She nodded at me. "I'll be here cooking dinner."

I ran into the bathroom, checked myself in the large mirror and flushed the toilet for good measures before washing my hands and drying them. I checked my hair again and pulled it back into a ponytail with a glittery hair tie that sat on the counter top in a glittery wooden box.

"This is ridiculous." I sighed. "Why are you cooking?"

"I have to eat." Happy gruffed.

"She had babies." I crossed my arms.

"Drop it." Bri smiled. "I can cook him dinner. I don't mind doing it. I like cooking for him."

"She's a good ass woman." He smiled as he smacked her ass.

"Babe." She whimpered. "Knock that off now."

"I'm going to shower." He stood. "I'll make it quick."

"Alright." She smiled.

I checked that he was out of ear shot. "You're killing her right?"

"Duh." She looked at me. "Soon as I can get away, I'll handle that shit. I waited to long now it's come back to bite me in the ass once again."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Make sure you take back up."

"I'll take Esai." She looked at me with a smirk. "Best option other than Happy."

"Yeah I know." I laughed at the thought of Esai doing even half of what Happy does.

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

I sat with Esai in the bushes and waited. Natalie was on her way. Artillery had informed us half an hour ago. She no doubt would be here within twenty minutes.

"This is cozy." I laughed.

"Yeah." He nodded as he shifted. "Only place I can make a clean shot to his head of he leads her back into the sitting area."

"He will." I sighed. "If he doesn't, we just go in. The two of us versus them."

"My money is on us." He squeezed my thigh. "We work well together."

"I agree." I smiled. "I just need this bitch dead, she's too comfortable going to the fuckin' police."

"Should have ended her earlier." He looked at me.

"I know." I smacked him. "Tell me about it."

We got as comfortable as we could get in a bush as we waited for Natalie to show up. I frowned as I watched Bushy Brows walk around the house. I had trusted him to stick with me. Trusted him with taking care of Natalie and now here he was. Helping her hide out.

"She's here." Esai looked through his scope. "Walking back towards the room. I see him."

I wiggled past him and dropped to the ground. "Pop him and let's move." I looked through the glass windows and watched the guy go down. The glass shattering to the ground loudly. Esai ran through and I followed behind him. Making sure I was hidden.

"Don't shoot!" Natalie cried. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you!" He yelled.

"I am." I stepped around Esai and pulled my mask up. "Don't even think about moving."

"I called the cops." She said. "I let them know to come here."

"Good." I hissed. "You'll having a fighting chance of surviving this." I put a bullet into her stomach. "I'm not Nik, I shoot to kil bitch." I shot her in her leg and she dropped to the floor.

"Kill me." She said. "I'm already dead inside but guess what bitch. Your life is ending soon. I promise you that Brianna, you pushed me one too many times."

"So be it." I shook my head and put two bullets into her skull. "Dumb bitch."

"Let's go!" Esai grabbed me. "Artillery says cops are en route to this house."

"Alright." I followed him back out the way we came. "Lucas kill security and all that to this place?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He sweeped it before we set up. Then kept going as we waited and went on. That place is clean Bri."

"Good." I jumped the fence and landed softly on the gravel. He followed suit and we got in the car and drove away. Leaving the bodies and the sirens behind us.

"Feel good?" He grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Feel out of shape." I tried to catch my breath.

"You just had babies." He laughed. "You'll lose it and get back into shape Bri."

"I know." I chuckled. "Thanks for helping me with this."

"That's what I'm here for." He said. "I'll drop you off."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Drop me off."

#

"What's wrong?" I looked at Happy. He was gripping his beer so tightly I thought it would break.

"Nothing." He looked at me briefly before turning back to the TV.

"Tell me." I stood up and moved in front of him.

"Club shit." He rasped.

"So?" I sat on his lap. "Tell me, it'll make you feel better."

"I can't tell you this shit Brianna." He smacked my thigh and I slid off his lap and looked at him with worry. "Don't fucking ask me about it again."

"Why are you being such an asshole?" I watched him set his beer down and stand up to his full height.

"I'm being myself." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "So you wait until after I pop out two kids and you propose to play your bullshit game again Lowman? You can be an asshole and push me away, but I can fucking tell you this, you're only hurting yourself this time around."

"I'm a killer and an asshole." He rasped. "It's what I am and what I'll always be Brianna."

"I don't know what the fuck is going on with you but you better fuckin' fix it Happy." I crossed my arms. "You don't get to be rude to me because you're having club problems. It's now how it works, now how it ever worked."

"Just leave me the fuck alone." He pushed me away from him. "I don't fuckin' feel like doing this shit with you right now. I got a lot going on in my head right now."

"Whatever." I looked at him. "We're leaving for the night then."

"Don't be stupid." He spat. "I'll stay down here, out of the goddamn way. I'll get over this slump."

"Just tell me!" I smacked his chest. "I want to know what's wrong!"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Brianna. I made a promise to the guys I wouldn't say shit." He pulled me into a big hug and just like that he was my Happy again. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." I whispered.

"You're crying?" He held me away. "Fuck, Bri. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I angrily swiped at the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'll leave you alone now."

"I love you." He gave me rough kiss.

"I love you too." I smiled weakly and left him alone in the basement.

"What's wrong?" Monica looked at me.

"I'm sad." I sighed. "Uncle Hap wants to be alone, so don't bother him."

"I won't." She said. "The babies are sleeping still."

I laughed. "Good. I can have some quiet until I need to feed them again."

"When do I start school?" She grabbed my hand as we walked into the nursery.

"January." I smiled. "You excited?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm going to make so many friends. I'll have slumber parties and go to birthday parties and I'll be the smartest and prettiest."

"Ain't that the truth." I smiled at her. "Remember what Hap said, no boyfriends until you can ride a Harley."

"I better start learning then." She laid on the fluffy white carpet. "Is Hap going to stay grumpy?"

"Yeah, probably baby." I sighed. "He's stressed and going through some tough stuff with the club."

"Give him candy." She suggested with a huge smile.

"He doesn't really eat candy." I frowned. "He likes beer and whiskey."

"Then give him that." She sat up.

"Already did." I laughed. "We just got to let him be grumpy."

"Alright." She frowned. "I guess I can do that."

"You got no choice. You've never met an angry Happy." I laughed. "Just stay out of his way and everything will work out just fine."

"I will. I'm going to go make bracelets." She stood. "Bye Auntie Bri."

"Bye Monica." I smiled and watched her leave the room as the doorbell chimed. I walked quickly out of the room and into the entry way. I checked the monitor and quickly pulled open the door to let the guest in.

"Happy here?" Jax looked at me.

"Basement." I pointed down the hall. "The door says Snake Den."

"Thanks." He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"You want to fucking tell me what's going on? He's being a big asshole and I don't appreciate club business affecting how he treats me. So tell me." I crossed my arms.

"It's not your shit to worry about." He smirked. "Go take care of your kids."

I rolled my eyes. "I gotta worry about it because Happy is my life. So Jax I will fuckin' worry about it."

"It's club shit." He said as he walked off towards the basement.

"Assholes." I kicked over the table I kept my keys on. "Fucking club shit." I walked back into the nursery and sat in Happy's rocking chair. This was going to cause problems, if he was withdrawing from me, there had to be something huge brewing with the Sons of Anarchy.


	55. Chapter 55 Well

Juice POV

"Mr. Juan Carlos Ortiz." Roosevelt spoke from across the table. "We meet yet again."

"What's this about?" I looked at him sideways. My hands crossed on my lap as he walked around.

"About a Miss Natalie Monroe." He dropped a folder in front of me and opened it slowly.

"What about her? I haven't seen her in two days. She doesn't answer her calls or texts." I frowned.

"You filed a missing persons case." He looked at me. "We found her, two days ago."

"And I'm just now hearing about it?" I stood up and looked at him. "She in jail?"

"I'm afraid not." He laid a series of glossy photos in front of me. "She was found shot to death in a Kukov safe house."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes started to burn with tears as I sat back down in the hard metal chair. "No." I looked at him, then at the pictures.

"Do you recognize this man?" He handed me another picture and I instantly recognized him being the man who watched after Natalie while Bri had held her captive.

"No." I shook my head but kept staring at the picture. "I don't know maybe, I'm trying to remember."

"Lots of Russians dying this year." He scoffed. "Was Natalie Russian?"

"No." I looked up at him and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "She's Ukrainian."

"Same shit." He put the pictures back into the folder. "She runs with Bri and Nik right?"

"Yeah. Her and Bri are best friends." I sighed.

"You aware that Nik Hohrykova named Natalie as an accomplice to Kukov?" He slid a paper towards me and I read over the list of names. Natalie's was second on the list.

"That has to be a lie." I pushed the paper back to him. "She had a daughter. My daughter. Now my daughter doesn't have a mom."

"We're going to find who killed her. I promise you that." He said. "Just need cooperation. She have problems with anyone? Besides Bri and Nik? I already talked to the two of them. Both have alibis for the time of the murder."

"I don't know." I shook my head. "She never really talked to me about problems really. She had come home beat up, she wouldn't tell me shit about it. Said it was some old shit."

"She lived in Oakland before moving into your place in Charming?" He looked at another file.

"Yeah at an apartment." I nodded.

"Yeah, we checked there. Nothing there but shit on Kukov." He dropped a series of pictures from the second folder in front of me.

I looked them over. Bri and Nik were thorough, if this was them that had set Natalie up. "It didn't look like that the last time I was there."

"We also found weapons that were used in the murders of Viktor and Sonya Hohrykova." He tapped on the picture of knives.

"So she was what?" I pushed the pictures over towards him.

"Well we believe she was a shot caller and she put us after Bri to get the heat off of her." He blinked at me. "What I don't understand is how she got the power though. Then we did some digging into her past. She was briefly engaged to Kukov's son Brandon."

"What?" I looked at him. I had searched Natalie a dozen times and that never had come up in the searches.

"Let that simmer. If you think of anything, let us know." He said. "You can go now. I'm sorry for your loss but we will get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks." I shook his hand before leaving the room and station in complete shock.

#

"You killed her." I greeted Bri when she pulled open her heavy wooden front door.

She yanked me inside. "First off don't fuckin' say shit like that outside and second I didn't kill the bitch but hats off to whoever did."

"You did it." I pushed her against the door. "You took my daughter's mother away from her."

"I didn't do it." She pushed me off as Happy came into the entry way.

"Get off my lady Juice." He tugged me back by my leather.

"She killed Natalie!" I yelled. "She did it! Look at her. She's a killer just like you are!"

"I didn't do it." She grabbed the back of my neck. "I wish I did though. Would have made her beg for mercy."

"You're such a bitch." I twisted out of her grip. "What do I do with a kid?"

"Raise it." Happy said. "You love that little girl, the club will help you."

"Lo will help." She looked at me with a frown. "I'd offer my help but I don't think you'd want it."

"No." I shook my head. "You're the last person I want help from. You can't even admit you killed her."

"Would it help if I did?" She looked at me with dark grey eyes.

"Yeah, I broke your heart so now you're breaking mine Brianna." I looked at her and rubbed at my eyes.

"Alright, I killed her." She said. "I had to, she was talking to the cops about something. Nik followed her to the police station. She gave some type of written statement. I don't know to who or what about. It can't be good for any of us."

I swallowed hard and looked at Happy who started walking backwards to the sofa. "You killed her for speculation? Who killed the guy?"

"It doesn't matter. Both of them were traitorous bastards." She crossed her arms. "Natalie couldn't be trusted. Every single thing you tell that bitch and she would spill it to the police."

"Yeah." I slunk down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Juan Carlos." She sat down across from me and laced her fingers through mine. "I love you, I'll get you through this shit. I know it fuckin' hurts now. You'll be better after this."

I pulled her into a hug and cried against her shoulder knowing that soon the police would be knocking down her door to get to Happy. Because if Natalie went to the police she no doubt gave up Happy to ruin Bri. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She whispered. "It was her or us."

SOASOASOA

Bri POV

After getting Juice into the guestroom to let him sleep away his sorrow. I sat across from Happy at the kitchen table. His face was set in stone. He knew shit and I wanted to know what it was. If I should be preparing for a new war the Sons stirred up.

"I'm ready." I whispered.

"For what?" He looked at me.

"I want to get a new tattoo." I smiled. "You'll do it for me?"

"Yeah, it's too soon though right?" He looked at me with a small smile. "You're still breastfeeding."

"It's safe." I shrugged. "I looked it up on the internet and asked my doctor."

"The doctor said what?" He was running a finger over my knuckles and smiling at me.

"That if the needles are clean there's no chance of infection." I sighed. "He said the ink stays in the skin and that it is safe."

"Let's do it." He stood up.

"Alright." I followed him out of the kitchen and we paused to check on the babies before he grabbed his equipment and walked us back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Monica looked at us.

"Inking Bri." Happy rasped in her direction.

"Can I watch?" She skipped over to us.

"Sure." I smiled. "Gotta be quiet and not distract him."

"I can do that." She nodded and climbed up onto the island to watch us. "One question. What are you getting?"

"It's a surprise." He looked at her. "She'll see it when you see it."

"Give her a snake!" She smiled before clamping a hand over her mouth and giggling.

"Nah. She's too gorgeous for that." He kissed the back of my neck. "You sure about this babe?"

"Yeah. I got most the weight off so let's do it." I looked back at him.

"Where do you want it?" He rubbed my neck and lower back.

"Somewhere I can show it off all the time without you getting pissed off." I laughed. "My lower forearm." I stretched out my right arm for him.

"Don't peek." He said. "It'll be fast Bri."

"I think I can handle getting a tattoo." I smiled at him. He gave me a kick kiss before pulling on gloves and starting to set up his ink and tattoo machine.

#

"Love it." I kissed Happy. "It's perfect."

"Yeah." He kissed my neck. "You're marked now."

"I know." I kissed him again. "Next we'll get the back covered if you can do it." He turned me around and ran his hands over the tattoo.

"It can be covered." He rubbed my waist. "You good now?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I just wish I could know what was going on with you and the club."

"It's old shit." He kissed me again. "You don't gotta worry about anything. It's handled."

"You promise?" I blinked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I promise."

"Well I love the crown." I wiggled my forearm. "It's very Brianna." I ran my fingers over the letters under the crown. "Lowman."

He laughed. "Simple but to the point. You belong to me."

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He pushed me against the counter. "You're gorgeous."

"You're handsome." I smiled. "And in a really good ass mood."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I feel like I'm in a good mood."

"Suits you. I love when you smile and laugh Happy." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love when you smile." He nuzzled against my neck.

"Oop, there goes our little cock blockers." I laughed. "I got dibs on Alessandria."

"No." He held me back and jogged off towards the nursery.

"Cheater!" I yelled after him. His arms were over our daughter's crib when I walked in. "It's cool, Aleric is my boy. Got mom's cries and everything."

"Let's get them fed, then I got something to feed you." He winked at me.

"Terrible." I rolled my eye. "Bottles are premade in the fridge. Warm them in the warmers."

"Hate those things." He said. "Dumbest shit."

"Juice got them." I smiled. "Best invention ever."

"Of course he got them." He walked out the room ahead of me. Our daughter whining in his arms. "Shhh baby girl, daddy has you."

I smiled at his back. I loved the way he melted when he was around the twins. "You're good with her." Rubbed his back.

"She's my girl." He stuck a bottle in the first warmer before placing the second bottle in the second warmer. "My princess."

"We're a royal family." I laughed. "This is something else."

"We're a weird family." He handed me a bottle. "You good feeding him. I can feed him too."

"I'm good." I smiled. "You don't gotta ask me that."

"Just checking in. You did off your best friend and a guy you looked at as your uncle." He blinked at me as we heard the front door open.

"Lowmans!" Kozik's voice ripped through the house. "Look at this shit. You killers feeding little babies."

"What's up H?" I looked at him. He looked drunk and frazzled.

"I accidentally got Giselle knocked up and she refuses to handle it." He slurred.

"What?" I coughed out. "She let you go in without protection?"

"Yeah, now I'm trapped." He opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka and twisted it open. "Nik never got pregnant."

"Nik is smart." I shrugged. "How's Giselle?"

"Crying." He looked at the babies. "I can't do kids Brianna Banana. I told you that."

"Yeah I know." I rolled my eyes. "You know she probably won't abort the baby. You better start preparing for it now."

"What if she keeps it and it's a girl?" He looked at Happy who was biting back a smile.

"You need a girl." Happy rasped. "They put life into better perspective than boys do."

"I don't want a boy or a girl." He tugged at his blonde hair before drinking a giant gulp of vodka.

"No." I grabbed the bottle. "This isn't a problem you can drink away. Sleep it off and talk to her when you're sober. Give me the keys to your bike."

"Bri." He protested with a whine. "Not the keys."

"You did it for me. Now I'm doing it for you." I held out my hand and he presses the keys into it. "Go to your room, I'll be there with water and aspirin when I'm finished her. Got that Herman?"

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes and wobbled off towards the hallway.

"I can't deal with you guys wanting to drink and ride your bikes like dumbasses." I put the keys on top of the fridge and adjusted my son so I could burp him.

"It's what we do." Happy shrugged. "I'm going to put her in the swing. She's fed and burped."

"See if she needs to be changed babe." I looked at him as he looked at his little princess.

"I will change her." He said.

"Don't put her in his diapers. We're going to have too many pink diapers then he'll be in them too." I laughed.

"I like the boy ones for her." He looked at me. "Harleys and cars."

"Then well buy them for her too but until we do use the princess ones." I smiled as Aleric burped and I felt the warm liquid slide down my shirt. "He spit up on me."

"Because you were being mean to his dad." Happy laughed and handed me a paper towel.

"Thanks." I wiped myself off the beat I could. "Let's get them changed and into swings."

"Winner gets to shower first." He rasped. "Come on baby girl we gotta beat your mom's ass, daddy wants to shower."

He took off and got in the room before me and locked the door. "Hap!" I knocked. "Such a damn cheater!"

SOASOASOA

Happy POV

I was stressed out. The thought of Natalie giving up me or the club to the police ran through my mind as I showered. The thought of me getting hauled off to jail was scary. It would ruin the family I had with Bri.

"Fuck." I muttered as I picked up the be of soap I dropped on the floor of the shower.

"Babe." Bri stood in front of the shower before sliding the door open and stepping in with me. "Juice is sitting with the babies."

"Alright." I frowned at her before feeling her hands wrap around my dick. "Doctor didn't clear you."

"So." She shrugged.

"Don't want to hurt you." I tried to push her away but I didn't have any wheel power as she ran a finger in circles over the tip.

"You won't hurt me." She smiled at me.

"I don't have a condom." I pushed her back against the tiled wall.

"Don't worry." She stepped out then stepped back in quickly. A condom between her fingers. "I want you." She caught my bottom lip between her teeth and bit hard. "I need you."

"Fuck." I hissed and grabbed the condom from her. "Tell me if it starts to hurt Brianna."

"I will." She nodded and watched my roll the condom on before turning away from me and bracing herself against the wall. I caught her hips and directed my self to her entrance and thrust forward. She drew in a sharp breath then exhaled. "Fuck, I missed this."

I moved my hips back and forth. She felt the same as before. "Feels good baby." I wrapped my left hand around her neck and squeezed gently.

"Babe." She moaned and bucked back against me. I dropped my hand back to her hip and pulled her tight against me. Her head fell back and her hair brushed against me, sending a vibrating sensation through me.

I wanted to rough her up but instead I took my time with her. Drawing out her moans and mews as she started to climax, she tightened around me and she stopped wiggling. "Come for me Brianna." I bit her neck hard and she shivered in my grasp.

"God." She panted. "I needed that. Months of stress just melted away." She moved her hips against me. "Your turn baby."

I picked up the pace and she moved with me and before I knew it I was having my release. Bri's hands squeezed my wrists as she wiggled her ass against me. "Fuck."

"So good." She pulled away from me and turned to face me. "Love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her nose then stepped out of the shower and flushed the condom. "You clean up. I'm drying off and dressing."

"Alright." She smiled.

#

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled in the headset. "Look at this shit. Camping is for pussies."

Juice laughed in his recliner next to me. "Calm down, we got next round."

"Fuck." I ripped the headset off as I heard the doorbell. I looked at the monitor and froze. "What the fuck is half of the Oakland PD doing on my front lawn?"

"We're about to find out." Juice bolted out of his recliner and I followed suit. Heading up the stairs and towards the front door.

"This can't be good." I shook my head as Kozik appeared from his room.

"What's happening?" He looked at us.

"Police." I said as I pulled open the door.

"Mr. Lowman." Roosevelt said. "Just the man I'm looking for."

I swallowed hard and looked between him and my friends. My heart sped up and I felt my mouth go dry and my hands ball into fists at my sides.

"What's going on?" I heard Bri's voice and I tensed up. This was not going to end well for any of us. That was for sure. "Well?"

All I could do was look at her and back towards the officer and shrug.

* * *

_**A/N: well this is the second to last chapter and Mr. Lowman's antics have got him caught up and possibly in trouble. **_

_**Let me know what you think. (: **_


	56. Chapter 56 The End

**Happy POV**

"Happy Lowman." Roosevelt started. "You are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Kukov. You have the right to remain silent…"

His voice was drowned out by Bri starting to cry. Her eyes grew dark and I knew in that moment she was going to hate me. I had fucked up, and made a promise I couldn't keep.

"He didn't do it." She moved forward and a police officer caught her by her arm and pulled her backwards. "Get off of me." She shoved the officer to the ground. "You can't fucking take him! He didn't fucking do it!" Her voice was harsh and this wasn't a Bri I had ever seen before. I knew she could get mad but this was pure anger. This was her trying to protect me.

"Miss Hohrykova." Roosevelt stepped between us. "You need to calm down and let me do my job."

"I don't give a fuck." She hissed. "You're not taking him away from me, he didn't do what you're accusing him of."

That was my Queen, coming to my defense. I felt proud and loved but scared and paranoid. I didn't need her ass getting hauled to the station with me.

"You're going to let me do my job, or you can get arrested too." He looked at her.

"Brianna calm down." I tried to reason with her. "Calm down, go back inside, the kids need you."

"Happy." She started. "You can't go in for a murder you didn't do!"

"Miss Hohrykova, I need you to back away from my suspect." Roosevelt said. "You're interfering with my job."

"I just want to talk to him." She looked at him with a glare that made him back away and give us privacy. "You're a fucking asshole." She shoved me and I smacked my cuffed hands on the jeep. "You should have fucking told me."

"Not now." I said through gritted teeth. "Get in the goddamn house and be a mom to those kids."

"Fuck you." She whispered. "I could have prevented this shit. She was there that night? Wasn't she? You didn't think to end her that night?"

"Brianna shut the fuck up and go inside the house." I growled. "Do it right the fuck now. I'm not dealing with you here, now. You want to see me you come to the fucking station."

She wrapped her arms around my neck as Roosevelt came back. "You better let me help your dumb ass Lowman. If you get life, I'm never fucking forgiving you and you better believe I'm taking those two kids and leaving the country."

"You'd do that to ma?" I nudged her away with my shoulder.

"Yeah." She hissed. "You haven't even seen my rage yet Lowman."

"We have to go." Roosevelt said. "You can see him later."

"Whatever." She turned away. "You've got the wrong fuckin' man."

"Brianna!" I yelled. "I love you, forever and always."

"I love you too, always and forever." She jogged towards me and hugged me. "I'm so pissed at you Lowman but I love you."

"I'm pissed at me too." I kissed her. "I'll see you later."

"I know." She nodded and backed away. Kozik caught her in his arms and hugged her as I watched her break down in front of me. She sank to the ground and buried her head in her hands and Kozik rubbed her back as I was driven away. No doubt facing a life sentence for murder.

#

"Wow." Roosevelt walked into the interview room. "Your wife has one hell of a pull Mr. Lowman."

"She's not my wife yet." I sneered at him. "What did she do now?"

"She's got you a lawyer out in the lobby already. You've been here what? Fifteen, twenty minutes?" He sat down across from me. "He can't help. I have a statement that puts you at the scene of the murder."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I tugged on the cuffs that had me secured to the table.

"You're going to jail and I plan on taking the MC down with your no good ass." He smirked. "You're finished."

"I'm still standing." I smirked right back. "Am I being formally charged with the bullshit murder charge?"

"I'll get your lawyer in here." He stood. "Give you a few minutes to talk strategy before you answer my questions."

"Whatever." I shrugged and watched him disappear out of the room before the door opened back up and in stepped the lawyer that was always walking around with Bri and Aleksandr.

"You Mr. Lowman." He sat across from me. "Can't be stuck with the charge at hand. However, they found a gun in the saddlebag of your bike. Bri wants to see if she can take that charge for you."

"Fuck no." I shook my head. "I don't want her losing her doctor degree for some bullshit gun charge. I'll take it."

"Well in that case, at your arraignment you will see if you're formally charged, if not then you'll be off the hook for that but you're looking at serving time for a parole violation." He frowned. "That would be a minimum of three years and a maximum of seven."

"Fuck, that's better than life is." I rubbed my thumbs together. "How was Bri?"

"When I left her she was packing to leave." He looked at me. "I got my team, we're working on finding out who signed and wrote the statement."

"Natalie Monroe." I said. "Had to be."

"Where can I find her?" He held up his pen.

"She's dead." I deadpanned.

"That's even better." He nodded. "No witness to testify against you. This charge can't stick. No judge will try you on it."

"Can you tell Bri not to leave without seeing my Ma?" I looked at him and he nodded slowly. "It'd kill my ma if Bri took the kids and left without so much as a goodbye."

"I'll tell her." He stood as the door reopened and Roosevelt stepped in.

**SOASOASOA**

**Kozik POV**

"Bri, I will kick down this fucking door if you don't unlock it." I pounded on the door as the babies cried. "I'm fucking serious."

I brought my leg up to kick in the door when it flew open. Bri looked at me. Her face was streaked with mascara and tears, her hair was disheveled and her eyes were big and sad. "I hate it."

I pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay Bri."

"That's what he said." She pushed away from me. "He promised and now he's in jail looking at a life sentence. What the fuck am I supposed to do now Kozik? Huh? Who's going to help me with the babies? Who's going to love me like he loved me?"

"It won't stick." I pulled her back into a hug. "Worst case scenario is he does the sentence for the weapons charge we got a while back. Seven years."

"Seven fucking years?" She looked at me. "I can't wait seven years for his dumbass."

"You're in love with him." I watched her move around. "You can wait."

"Fuck that." She hissed. "I told him I wouldn't wait for him if he went down for club shit. I told him not to get involved with Russian shit. Kukov wasn't going to move on him or Jax."

"How do you know that?" I looked at her.

"I've been marked for over a goddamn decade by that man. He's not stupid, he marks people so he could put paranoia in their minds." She said. "I was scared then my husband told me it was him flexing his muscles. I'm still standing aren't I?"

"Could have told Jax." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I told Jax." She said. "Day before the party he came by asked about it. Told him it wasn't shit to worry about."

"Fuck." I dragged a hand over my face.

"You all fucking knew there was a chance of him getting arrested huh?" She looked at me. "All of you guys knew it and that's why he kept claiming club shit. You guys let him dig his own grave and then threw dirt on him when he fell in. You Sons of Anarchy have no idea how great of an enemy you just made."

"Bri, calm the fuck down." I grabbed her hand but she reached around and slapped me harder than I had ever been slapped before. "It's not the end of the world."

"Why don't you fucking get it?" She dropped to the ground and started to cry. "That man is my fucking world, what do I do with him gone? Huh? Who's going to take care of me while I'm taking care of my kids?"

"Us. Our family." I sighed. "It's not the most ideal situation. We won't let you do this shit on your own. We got you when you need shit."

"I'm rich, I will never need anything. I don't want my best friend and lover sitting behind bars for seven years. You know how much shit he's going to miss. First steps, words, birthdays, first day of school. Everything! You think they're going to welcome him into their lives?" She looked up at me.

"Stop being a pessimist. If you welcome him back they will do the same." I plopped on the floor. "You fucking love that man, you can make shit work. You're engaged to him. You can make something work. I don't know Brianna, do the prison clause, get some side dick if you need it in the future. Just don't give up on that man."

"My heart is broken." She laid out on the floor and turned away from me. "This shit was preventable. This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me then there never would have been a Russian problem."

"No don't fuckin' do that shit Bri. This isn't your fault. We fucked up. We own up to that shit." I rolled her so she could face me. "You got it. This shit isn't your fucking fault."

"I hate him." She whispered.

"You don't hate him." I rubbed her years away. "You hate his actions."

"I'm so fucked up." She twisted her engagement ring on her finger before sliding it off. "I'm done."

She pressed the ring into my hand. "Brianna."

"No, keep it and give it to him when he gets out of prison." She stood up. "I'm packing my shit and leaving Oakland and California."

"Where?" I stood up and pinned her to the wall by her waist. "You can't just run away from this fucking situation. You got a lot of people here for you. You're pissed off, you're heart broken, but you're still in love. You're still trying to help him."

"Stop Herman." She rested her fists against my chest. "I can't stay in this house. I can't be surrounded by memories when my life just took an unexpected turn."

"You knew the possibility of him getting locked up. He's a fuckin' criminal. He kills for a living." I hissed. "Don't play dumb now Brianna because that's the last thing you are."

"I just wanted the kids to have a dad. Tara was right I should have just had an abortion." She crossed her arms and I slapped her.

"You need to think before you fucking talk Brianna." I barked. "You love those kids, you know Happy loves those kids. He's the one that should feel guilty and have regrets not you. I can't let you leave California. I'll help you move into a house if you have to but I have to keep you in California, only way any of us can help you out."

"Whatever." She slid down the wall. "I hate it."

"Go take care of your kids." I yanked her up. "If I gotta be an asshole you keep you on track then so be it. You're no stranger to it."

"I don't want to." She snarled at me. "Call a fucking nanny."

"You know damn well Happy wouldn't want a nanny raising his children." I pushed her towards the nursery.

"It's not about what he wants anymore. It's bout what's easiest for me." She planted her feet and I couldn't move her on the carpet. I lifted her at the waist and tossed her into the nursery and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Do that shit again and see if I won't slap the shit out of you." I blocked the door. "Don't turn away from your kids because their father fucked up. Can't punish them for the sin of their father."

She nodded and picked up Alessandria. "Ale." She smiled. "Your dad's stupid."

"Don't bad mouth him to the kids either. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I looked at her. "You that fucking twisted up about him being arrested ?"

"Yes." She looked at me. "Yes I am. I can't be levelheaded right now. My best friend fucked me over from the grave. Natalie gave up Happy. I'm on the verge of jumping out of my skin to plunge a knife in Juice's throat because he probably said shit to her."

"Bri focus on the task at hand. Take care of your kids and I'll handle all the other shit for you." I looked down at her. "If I come back and you got a nanny I will beat your ass woman or not."

"Fine Herman." She rolled her eyes. "Go tell your club I'm coming after them."

"Nope." I shook my head. "You're not doing shit. This is where you belong with your kids. Let me deal with this shit for you. No calling in the fucking mafia."

"Fine." She whispered. "Take Juice, and can you make sure Nik is on her way."

"I'm on it. Don't try to leave either. I'm putting eyes on you." I opened the door. "I'll send Esai and Alvarez over."

"Whatever." She looked at me until I closed the door.

I walked down the hall and bumped into Nik.

"She's in the nursery. I'm heading out to handle the club." I nodded.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "She'll still kill the club. If she wants to."

"Trying to avoid that." I frowned. "Don't let her withdraw from those kids."

"I won't." She smiled.

#

"Any news on Happy?" Jax looked over towards me and I shrugged.

"He's lawyered up." I said slowly.

"They're blocking out our club lawyer." Juice frowned. "Won't let her near Happy."

"Bri is a mess." I said. "She doesn't even want to be around her kids, she's talking about moving out of state and pretty sure she's planning to hurt this club for Happy going down. Blames it all on Juice and Jax."

"Aye, scorned woman." Chibs frowned. "Let her know the club is here for her, we don't want Happy to be locked up either."

"Worst case is life, best is three to seven years." I knocked my knuckles on the table. "I think the lawyer is working on the murder charge being thrown out before his trial. His arraignment is Monday."

"We need to make sure he has protection over the weekend?" Jax looked at me with disbelief.

"Bri already has that shit handled. Brown is going to have his back." I said as I reached into my pocket and played with the engagement ring.

"She still has that much pull around town?" He looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Comes with being a Hohrykova."

"We'll all be there." Tig said. "Show him he has our support."

"This fucking sucks." Juice said. "Happy had just barely inked her too."

"That's what that bandaid was hiding on her arm?" I looked at him. "Shit, she gave me the engagement ring to hold until he gets out of prison."

"Jesus." Jax rubbed his beard. "Monday, courthouse no leather."

"Got it." I nodded and stood. "I need to head back. Make sure she's doing what she needs to."

"I'll come." Juice jumped up.

"Nah, she doesn't want you around, so you go be with Luna." I pushed past him and out of the clubhouse. I had to do my best to right the situation if I could. If I couldn't then I'd have to just be a best friend to Bri and help her until Happy got out.

**SOASOASOA**

**Bri POV**

It was Saturday, I had cooled off a little bit and needed to talk shit out with Happy. It was something I needed to do. After getting a few hours of sleep, I had slipped into Kozik's room and asked for my ring back. It felt good to have it on again. I wasn't sure if I was going to wait or not but I was sure I was in love with Happy and always would be, even if he and I were apart. Fate was Fate and it couldn't be changed.

"I'm here to talk to Happy Lowman." I told the officer at the front desk. "Brianna Hohrykova."

"Alright." He stood. "Follow me."

"Sure." I walked closely behind him and he led me to a room that was closed off and had the blinds drawn.

"I won't record anything." He smiled and let me inside.

"You'll get your payment. Mailbox at your place." I winked.

"Brianna." Happy rasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to cry mostly." I smiled weakly and sat down across from him. "I don't understand how you could have fucked up so badly and not have told me a single goddamn thing."

"Recording." He pointed at the camera.

"Bought the room." I shrugged. "You're so fuckin' stupid. I hate you so much right now Happy."

"Don't say that shit." He grabbed my hands. "It won't be a murder charge."

"I know that." I sighed. "I could have kept you out of this shit if you guys would have fuckin' told me."

"Wasn't your fucking problem." He blinked at me.

"It's my problem now. I got two kids without their dad. I don't even want to look at the kids. That's how much I'm hurting. Can't even walk through the house. If I'm not pissed, I'm crying." I looked at him. "I'm hurting and I don't know how to get above it. I never felt anything like this. Never."

"I'm sorry." He blinked away his tears. "I'd take this shit back if I could. I should have listened to you."

"What do I do?" I looked at him. "How do I make this right?"

"You can't, it's my fuck up and I'm going in for it." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Brianna."

I stared at him, wanting to hate him, wanting to slap the shit out of him. I just couldn't. He was in visible pain and that said something. It just didn't do anything. I was still a single mom to two young babies and my niece. No matter how much we fought the charges he would be doing time. "I took off my ring, then put it back on."

His mouth dropped open and he let his head hang down. "You're breaking shit off Brianna?"

"I don't fucking know." I hissed. "I am in love with you, and I'm never going to be in love with anyone else, but am I supposed to sit home alone for seven years?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"If I was your wife I would." I looked at him. "I'm not though."

"You're my Queen. You're supposed to hold down the kingdom while I'm away. I'll be home Brianna." He said. "That I guarantee."

"Yeah." I wiped my tears away.

"Bri." He started. "Stop that shit. I'll be fine, I'll come home to you and the kids. I promise."

"Who's going to take care of me?" I looked at him. "Who do I cry to at night? Who do I laugh with? Who do I get to complain to?"

"Bri, stop." He shook his head. "If you want to go get married then do that shit. I can't stop you. I'm hurting, this shit is tearing me up. I never wanted to lose you or those kids. Hell I even see that glittery brat as my own kid."

"I don't want to hurt Happy." I wiped his tears away. "I don't want any of this shit. I always saw it being me and you to the end. It was in the cards. It's supposed to be fate."

"It still can be." He nodded. "I'm not asking you to wait for me. Not asking you to put your life on hold and shit. I just, I don't fucking know a damn thing anymore Brianna. I'm in love with you and want us and everything we've worked to build. I just I guess I want you to wait, but I'll understand if you don't want to."

"I love you." I stood up. "I love you so fucking much Lowman. This is killing me. It hasn't even been a full two days yet but it feels like an eternity."

"My arraignment is Monday." He said. "You'll be there?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I will be."

"I love you. Forever and always. Don't ever forget that." He said.

"I won't." I gave him a kiss. "God you're going to be the death of me."

"Give the kids a kiss for me and please don't take them away from Ma. She'd die if did that." He sniffed and let me wipe his face clean with his shirt.

"They're with her now. Nik and Monica are at her place." I smiled. "God Lowman, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, I'm sorry Hohrykova." He frowned. "I let you down."

"It happens. I don't regret it." I sighed. "It'll work itself out."

"Hope so." He smiled.

"Keep the faith." I kissed his head. "Let me fix this for you. For us, for our family. Please let me fix this babe."

"Alright." He nodded. "Don't get yourself in trouble. Won't do any good to the kids if we're both in prison."

"Babe, let me do this. If it works you'll get the minimum. If it fails, you'll get seven. I just want to help you." I wiped my tears away. "I'll get you through this shit. I promise it. Just don't make me regret this shit."

"Hap-B." He smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." I sighed. "I love you so fuckin' much."

#

The trial was starting. I sat in the corner with Kozik. He held my hand and squeezed it tightly. I couldn't even see straight. The tears were blurring my vision and my heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears. This was going to be hard. This shit was going to be difficult.

"You'll be fine." Kozik whispered against my ear. "No murder charges."

I turned and looked in Happy's direction. He was in the suit I had picked up on the way here. He sat straight up and looked straight ahead. Although I couldn't see his expression, I knew it had to be his signature blank stare.

Vladimir stood up. "Your honor, I ask you to remove the murder charge on my client on the count that the so called witness is deceased. She is said to have ties to Kukov."

"Let the record show that this arraignment is not for a murder charge but for a parole violation." The judge looked around.

"I object." The opposing lawyer stood. "There was another witness."

Everyone gasped and looked around at each other. Happy didn't even flinch at all.

"Is this witness liable?" The judge looked at the lawyer.

"Both witnesses were found dead. They both had given statements that put Happy Lowman at the murder scene." He sat down.

"I object." Vladimir said. "Both witnesses could have fabricated the story."

"Then this here, is for a weapons charge and parole violation." The judge boomed. "Do not waste my time with charges that can't stick." He looked over in my direction and nodded slightly.

I gave him a small nod in return.

"Let's just get this over with today, no sense in waiting another month to sentence Mr. Lowman." He looked over his paperwork. "How does the defendant plea in context to the parole violation?"

"Guilty." Happy rasped.

My stomach did flip flops as we all waited for the judge to decide what was going to happen to Happy. I squeezed Kozik's hand and closed my eyes, I could no longer hear anything.

"I hereby sentence Happy Lowman…" The judge spoke. I opened my eyes and realized I hadn't heard what he was sentenced to but the smiles on his brothers faces let me know it couldn't have been too bad. I stood and squeezed past Kozik. I rushed out of the courtroom and too the steps outside, I sat down and dropped my head into my lap.

"Brianna." I felt Kozik sit next to me. "Why'd you bail out. His sentence wasn't bad. It went really well."

I zoned out again. It was my subconscious dealing with the whole ordeal. My mind played it over and over again trying to figure out what the judge and Kozik had told me. For the life of me I couldn't remember what they had said.

"We'll celebrate." Kozik stood up. "I'll be right back."

I felt arms wrap around me five minutes later. "Kozik, let me go." I leaned my head back to look up at him and gasped. It wasn't Kozik who was embracing me. "Oh my fucking God."

"Three years." He rasped. "I'll be home in three years. Think you can fuckin' wait for me?"

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around his neck as the guards came to get him. "I love you Happy."

"I love you too Brianna." He kissed my neck. "Three years will fly by. I promise you that. Stay out of fuckin' trouble."

"I will." I nodded. "I promise."

"Good." He said as the guards cuffed his hands. "Visit if you can."

"Brown is good." I smiled and winked as I felt another set of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"You ready to go home?" Esai asked as I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Yeah." I nodded as I watched the guards and Happy disappear back inside. I let Esai lead me away. Three years, three years. I wondered just how much shit would change in that time frame.

The End.

* * *

**_A/N: so that was that. I couldn't bring myself to have Bri walk out on Happy like I had originally planned for this finale. My sister practically beat me up for the original ending. Bri had called off the engagement and moved on to a different Son. _**

**whatever, I had to amend this little A/N to let you guys know that there's no sequel anymore because no one was reading it and when I say no one I actually mean no one. I had gotten up to about chapter twelve with it before I pulled it down because it had no views and even less reviews which was weird because it was on the fave/follow list of nearly 90 people. so sorry that I had to pull it but I couldn't continue a story that no one was reading or leaving feedback on.**


End file.
